High School DXD: The Zero
by Keybladewielder97
Summary: Sometimes, life really loves to screw with him. And at those times, he gets really screwed over. But how will things turn out when Takuya Bouken becomes the servant of a certain crimson haired princess, along with being the next Red Dragon Emperor. But also, there is a teeming darkness that is roaming within Takuya... (Naruto Elements) OC x Harem (Abandoned)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School DXD or the Naruto elements. I own the OC though.**

**So in this particular fanfic, this story revolves around an OC of mine. He has the unique powers not commonly found in the DXD-verse, and has become a certain servant of a crimson-haired devil, while becoming the next wielder of the Boosted-Gear.**

**Now, this story is inspired from two ideas (or plot factors, how story is written, etc.) from two fanfics: Hollow Dragon Devil and A Flash of Hope. Be sure to read those. They're really interesting. But I'm not copying their story or writing. That will be just cheap, not to mention copyright violations.**

**But anyways, lets move on with the story!**

**Chapter 1: The Start of a New Life...literally (Rewrite)**

The morning sun has streamed through the window, flooding the entire room with its bright light. Now, most people will just be hit by the sunlight and wake up to it and just get out of their beds and move on with their lives...This is not the case. This guy, in particular, just got REALLY bothered by it and covered himself in his sheets while trying to get more sleep. But unfortunately, the sun has bothered him enough to be wake up and not enough sleep-energy to go back to dreamland.

*Grooooa-THUD*

A long groaning noise first filled the room, followed with a thud of a body hitting the floor. Yep, that is the beauty of getting out of bed. Isn't is wonderful?

"Oooooowww...I fell off my bed...again," muttered the young man. "How many times did this happen...I starting to lose count," spoke the teen.

"*Sigh*...well, no use in moping in my own pain. Better get ready for school."

Yes, this is the new life of a that this man has to follow from here on out. The life of Takuya Bouken

...

(First Person POV)

**Play: Naruto OST: Naruto's Daily Life**

So you're probably wondering on who I am, considering this is focused on me now (N/A: Yes, I did break the fourth wall). My name is Takuya Bouken, and I am 17-years old. I am tall for your usual teen, not too tall or not too short, but just the moderate size for a regular teenager. I have jet-black hair, and my hair style is quite a bit messy, but not too messy. I have a moderate muscular frame, but no like those muscle builders that you see on those live wrestling channels. And...I have forest green eyes. I think that is good enough description about my person. Anyways, moving on...

I just finished cleaning myself, made myself breakfast, and packing up my stuff and leave my apartment for school. The usual works. As I walk towards school, I begin to reflect a little on my life...

You see, I'm not your average teenager who just likes to stay in bed do whatever the hell that usual teens do...well, I may be similar, but that is not the point. I am a shinobi from another world who just so happens to end up in another world, of should I say alternate reality or dimension? Well, all I could say is that I am in a new place with new principles. And now you ask, how did this guy end up here? Well, it is a funny story actually...oh wait, I am in front of my school already.

Indeed, because he was now in front of Kuoh's most esteemed high school: Kuoh Academy.

...

(Third Person POV)

**Play: One piece Ost: Hungry Luffy**

As Takuya walks through the school, his ears begun to pick up the whisperings around him...

"Isn't that Takuya? One of Kuoh's top student in education and athletics?

"Yeah, but for a guy who is strong and intelligent, he sure likes to just gaze at the sky all day and write in his notebook of his."

"Do you think that he is a novel writer? I wonder what he writes in that notebook of his"

"I bet he is writing a erotic novel...I hope not"

Takuya's cheeks went red a little and silently sighed at the comments about him. Yes, for he is one of Kuoh's top scoring students in his class, and not to mention in sports. Well, when you're trained to be a shinobi who must climb walls with his own feet, fight enemies with hand-to-hand combat, and analyzing the situation around you and make up strategies...lets just say he is better in the basic fields of what usual people do. But he is also one of Kuoh's minor mystery: what does he write in that notebook of his? Students tried to figure out on what he writes in that book, but no avail. Because somehow, Takuya manages to avoid everyone's efforts on what it is, while sometimes not even being aware of it. And thus, people stated to make rumors about him trying to be a novel writer or a perverted erotic author. But that is a case that we will focus on later in this story.

When Takuya is walking through the school, he has in sight of the two school idols. Rias then spoke up, "Akeno, who was that?"

"Oh, that is Takuya Bouken. He is one of Kouh's top scoring student in both athletics and education, not to mention a little mystery that students are trying to solve. Is this one of you feelings, Buchou?"

"Possibly...I will keep an eye on you, Takuya."

...

**(The Park)**

Takuya decided to take a stroll in the park, seeing that this was best time to just do it, and he felt like it. He sighed, as it began nearing sunset.

"Well, another day spent at school...doing absolutely boring stuff," spoke Takuya. "I get that gaining knowledge of this world is important, but this seems kind of boring and repetitious..." Terra muttered. Unknown to him, a shadow began sneaking up on him.

And with instincts still within him, he stopped in his tracks, and slowly turned his head to see who was behind him.

It was a girl. But it just wasn't any girl. It was a girl...who had dark black wings her back, and had some kind of S&amp;M clothing.

"..." Takuya stayed silent when he saw that, and rubbed his eyes to see he wasn't hallucinating. Unfortunately, it wasn't.

"...So..." Takuya said slowly to the person. "Can I help you?"

The girl merely smiled at him, and produced a spear of energy within her hand. "No. But could you die for me?" the girl said, and threw the sphere, thinking it was an easy kill.

But he wasn't that easy to kill.

Takuya merely dodged to the side, avoiding the incoming sphere, and charged in towards her.

'I don't have any chakra, so I'll just have to resort to taijutsu and my kunai here!' Takuya though, as he pulled out a kunai out of his sleeve, and charged in on the girl who attacked him. The girl scoffed at him as he charged in on her, and prepared another sphere.

"Pathetic. I didn't put that much effort into my sphere. Now I'll make sure not to miss this time!" the girl said, and threw the sphere at him. Takuya dodged again, thanks to training and instincts he had in the past, as he closed in on the girl. The girl gave an annoyed tch, and soon flew in the air, confident that he can't reach her.

Oh how wrong she was.

As soon as she was a bit high in the air, Takuya also jumped into the air, catching her off guard, and then stabbed her right in the stomach.

"GAH!" she girl screamed in pain, feeling the sharp knife embed deep into her stomach. She glared at Takuya, and pushed him off her.

"Get off me, human!" the girl screeched, as she pushed him off. Takuya got pushed off, but landed on the ground, with kunai in hand.

"Tch. So she isn't that easy to kill, huh?" Takuya said, and decided to ask something. "So do you get pleasure out of killing people, because from the way you're dressed, and the way you act...are you some sort of sadistic killer?" Takuya asked. The girl growled at him, as she prepared another spear in hand.

"Don't get so cocky human!" the girl screeched. "I'm killing you because you have something that is a threat to us! If you want to hold a grudge, hold it against the God who put it in you!" the girl said to him, as she closed in on him. Terra just prepared for the kunai in hand.

She first thrusted at him, to which he narrowly dodged while the spear grinded on his kunai. Unforunately, the metal broke in his hand as it did.

"Shit!" Takuya cursed, seeing his weapon break. The girl smiled at this.

"There goes your only weapon. I guess-" the girl sneered at hi, but was cut off when a fist met her face. She stumbled back, while holding her face in pain.

"GH!" the girl writhed in pain, feeling the impact of her face. She glared at him, while holding her cheek. Takuya merely look impassive on her.

"I still have my fist and feet, you know?" Takuya said to his attacker. The seethed at him.

"You...! You trash! I'll kill you! I'll make sure you die a horrible death!" the girl exclaimed at him. Takuya sighed at this.

"Really? Then how come-" Takuya said, but was cut off when he dodged another spear incoming. This time, not from the girl who attacked him. Instead, it came from a person behind him. He then heard her speak.

"Honestly, to be injured for a human. It's a pity to see. But don't worry. I'll help you out." spoke another feminine voice. Takuya immediately turned his head, and his eyes widened upon seeing another person nearby. And this time, it was a person with blue hair, a tight outfit, and black wings like the girl.

"There are more of them!?" Takuya said, before he had to dodge another spear incoming. He looked to see where it came from, and his eyes widened when he saw another girl. This time, she was in a gothic lolita uniform.

"Hah! This is going to be exciting!" the gothic lolita girl said to him. Takuya frowned at this. He was heavily surrounded by three attackers, he didn't have that much power in him, and his only weapon was cracked.

Great. As if life wanted to screw with him a bit more.

'Well, in situations like these...retreat!' Takuya thought, as he took out a smoke bomb out of his uniform, and threw it down on the ground, immediately surrounding the area in blinding smoke.

"What the!?"

"Smoke bomb! Why would he carry that?"

"Stop asking questions and search for that boy! I want to kill him!"

"I'm sure popular..." Takuya muttered, as he ran out of the smoke, hoping for his get away. However...

*STAB!*

Takuya felt something that felt unpleasant. It was a feeling that felt like pain. Pain that made him cough up in blood. He slowly looked down, and his eyes widened upon seeing that there was a spear that pierced through his chest. The spear disappeared, but left a gaping hole in his chest. He slowly looked at who hit him, but with his visions blurring, he saw that it was a figure dressed in a dark trench coat. The figure gave a "hmph" at this.

"You fought well, kid. So I did the favor of giving you a quick warriors death." the figure said, this time male. Takuya fell forward onto the cold ground, and felt himself bleeding from his wounds.

"..." Takuya didn't say anything, as he was paralyzed by the pain and coldness that ran through him. As he did, he could hear shouting.

"Do-...! Why di...that!?...I wan...ki...him!" were the screams of the first attacker. He listened on as the four argue amongst each other, but then he had a feeling that they flew away, leaving him to die there.

**Play**: **Naruto OST: Sadness and Sorrow**

'Heh...Looks like I'm going to die, huh...Geez, how much life hates me right now...If I'm going to die, then at least give me something...' Takuya thought, as his vision was turning more dark and darker, until he couldn't see anything, but not until he uttered out these words: "I just wish something will go right in my life."

Takuya's body then limped and stopped moving. Dying from his wound, Takuya's life has ended...

"I see. So you're the one who summoned me." spoke a certain girl. "It seems that something unfortunate happened to you. But don't worry."

She began to take out chess pieces, and has spoke, "I'll pick up your life. From here on out, you will live for me."

She then began something that will forever start a new life for Takuya. Something that will forever change his life.

...

**Alright, when I first read this when I first published it, I sort of cringed. So I sort of rewrote this chapter, this time having Takuya fight back this time, and die not so easily. Hope you enjoyed the rewrite.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DXD or the Naruto Elements. I do, however, own my OC.**

**By the way, I got the review from Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer (I think I got that right), and apparently, using an OC instead of a naruto character isn't considered a crossover. So I have decided to move this fanfic from Naruto x High School DXD crossover fanfic to the High School DXD fanfic. So I have fixed it. BTW, I'm still kinda new to this whole "Fanfic Business", so cut me some slack, ok?**

**Also, I want to describe Takuya's personality: ****He is a mature and independent man. Seems independent, and thinks more clearer than others.**

**I've just updated this chapter. I cringed when I read upon Takuya's interactions and his perverted ego stuff. I first thought it was funny, but then it was just cringe. So I've decided to remove it.**

**Anyways, lets get on with the story!**

"Hello There" = speaking

'My gosh' = thoughts

**[Show me your darkness] = **Zero

**...**

**Chapter 2: Zero Rises**

Once again, like a usual morning, the sunlight has come into the room the flooded it with its sunshininess (A/N: Yes, I know it is not a real word, but I'm going with it).

*THUD*

...And Takuya fell out of his bed once again. Yeah, that is going to happen frequently, so don't be surprised later on.

"Ow...not again," spoke Takuya in a annoyed, yet pained tone. As he got up to his feet, he turned his body towards his bed and fix it and...see a crimson haired girl that is really naked...WTH!? Takuya quickly rubbed his eyes to see if he is under a hallucination or genjutsu, and found out that he is not. Now he was blushing up a storm, along with a minor nosebleed. Then Takuya realized that this naked crimson-haired girl is Rias Gremory, one of the school's idols, a.k.a one of the Two Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy.

'Okay...I have Rias Gremory in my apartment and in my bed...naked. Why is she naked? Better yet, why am I naked?' Takuya thought absently to himself.

Takuya shook his head from the thoughts, and decided to wake Rias up. It was taking every ounce of his will power to not pass out from the blood loss he is having right now.

"Um...Rias-sempai?" he spoke while shaking her gently. Rias was then stirring from her sleep, and sat up from the bed, heeding no mind to the nudity she was in. Because of this Takuya had to put one of his hands over his eyes.

"Takyua..?"

"Sempai, could you please get dressed? You're kind of...nude," spoke Takuya in an embarrassed tone.

She then giggled a little and spoke, "I don't mind. Besides, I had to get naked in order to heal you,"

Takuya was tempted to look, but his inner mind has managed to beat his perverted little ego. "Well, um...wait...did you say heal me?"

"Yes, we both had to be naked in order to heal the wounds that you have received."

'Wait, so then that means...what happened that night actually happened,' he thought with recognition.

"Well, I will explain things to you later. Right now, we need to prepare for school," spoke Rias.

"Right Right. I'll go prepare breakfast for us," said Takuya with a tired tone.

...

(Kitchen)

They were in the kitchen eating their breakfast of an omelette with mixed vegetables and meat on top of rice (A/N: Yes, this is sometimes served for breakfast in Japan). Both Takuya and Rias were eating their food in content, yet Takuya felt really awkward with her, considering what happened earlier. Rias then spoke,

"This is really good Takuya-kun. I never knew you could cook such good food."

Takuya then grew a sheepish smile and scratched the back of his head, similar to a blonde-knuckhead ninja back at home, as said, "Well, when you live alone, you tend to pick up a few things. One of those things is cooking. Gotta tell ya, it sort of becomes a hobby, just wanting to try and cook different dishes." His statement has caught her attention.

"Living alone? Are your parents not here at the moment?" question Rias with a curious, yet slightly concerned tone. Takuya's expression went a little sad and spoke with a hesitant tone, "I don't have any parents. I'm an...orphan."

Rias flinched from that answer, and regretted a little for asking that question. "I'm sorry," spoke Rias. "I never meant to ask such a personal question." Takuya then grew a soft smile and understanding look and said, "It's alright. You never knew, so you didn't cause any harm at all. C'mon, we better hurry with out breakfast and hurry to school...huh, never thought I would say that. Geez, my life is sure taking change huh?"

'You have no idea' though Rias. "Right. And thank you for the breakfast, as well as understanding, Takuya-kun."

"It is no problem, Sempai."

...

(At school)

As Rias and Takuya approach the school and was caught in the sight of the students, there were multiple reactions that mostly consisted of confused and angry views.

"Why is Takuya with Rias-oneesama?"

"Why on earth would she pick him? I'm such a more better guy than him...even though he is better than me in education, sports, and maybe looks...damn it all"

"I wonder if Rias-oneesama is trying to get close to him to find out about his written notebook?"

"Awww...Takuya got taken...he was a bit cute too."

"Don't say that...even though he is, he might be a pervert with that notebook."

Takuya just blushed from the comments about him and Rias. Seriously, if walking with the school's idol brings such big news, imagine what it would be like if they hold hands. It would be catastrophic! On the other hand, Rias just giggled at their comments. As they reached the school building, he handed her bag as she accepted it, and spoke,

"I'll send someone to you later. I will see you after school."

He just nodded at her words as she walked away, and begun to make his way to class, but first had deal with many angry students that swarmed on him and questioned him about him being with Rias.

"I-I'm not with Sempai...we just happened to walk in the same path at the same time...really," he spoke with a panicked tone. Even though he said, there were many rumors that rose about him...some weren't really pretty, but luckily were rejected outright.

...

(Classroom)

School turned out to be a long and stressful day for Takuya. Even though he said that they both ended up walking together because of confidence, they still couldn't accept his statement. A lot of girls were asking him (more like interrogate) about his relationship with Rias, while the guys made continuous threats to him to break up with Rias, even though he told them that about many times that they aren't in that type of relationship. It wasn't like their threats could harm him anyway. He was a trained shinobi that could kick ass and take names...but unfortunately, he is not up to full strength. Don't worry, explanations will be made later on.

Takuya was now in a sleeping position on the desk, wondering what he did to deserve the unwanted attention on him.

'Uhhhh...no matter how much I tell them that I'm not with Rias, they just won't believe me. Instead, they just continue to press into it."

"Hello there...are you Takuya Bouken by any chance?" spoke a man near him. Takuya lifted his head to see who was speaking to him, and found out that it was the prince of Kuoh, Kiba Yuuto. Takuya then mentally made a comparison of the Kiba in front of him to the dog-combat using ninja back at home. He chucked at the thought.

"Yes, you got the right guy...last time I checked," I said in a joking manner. He just loves using that joke to that specific question. He couldn't help it.

Girls in the background were screaming or squealing at the fact that their prince was in their class room.

"Did...Rias-Sempai send you by any chance?" asked Takuya.

"Yes. Would you please come with me?" asked Kiba. Takuya nodded to his question and packed up his stuff to walk with him.

Girls were now surprised and screaming to the fact that Takuya was walking with their prince.

"Oh my gosh! Kiba asked Takuya to walk with him! Do you think they're.."

"Noooo! I want Kiba to like girls!

"I support TakuxKiba!"

Just hearing those words just gave shivers to Takuya. He was straight, damn it! Takuya just gave a tired sigh, and just walked out of the classroom.

...

As the two walked out of the school and towards a building that is known as the old school building, Takuya couldn't help but feel alarmed or the brace-for-impact feeling as he approached it. Must be his ninja-sense again...Ha ha...ninja-senses. How childish, Takuya thought. He turned his attention to Kiba, and spoke,

"Is this the place?"

"Yes, Buchou is here."

'Buchou...? Wait, if he says Buchou and he was sent by Rias, then that means...ohh, I get it." thought Takuya. He followed Kiba into the building an up to the second floor. Takuya was surprised on how well the material is within the building, and even more surprised when he saw the quality of the furniture within the room they appeared at...and even more more (if that is even possible in grammar) surprised that there is a glowing circle with complex patterns within it in the middle of the room.

As Takuya looked around the room, he noticed that there was a petite white haired girl eating a plate of youkan. Kiba decided to introduce me to her and said,

"This is Bouken Takuya-kun, Koneko-san." Their eyes met direct contact with each other, and stared at each other for a few short moments, until she responded statically,

"Nice to meet you." and proceeded to return back to her youkan. Her actions, words, lack of emotions expressed reminded Takuya of another certain character back home. Sheesh, going through memory lane a lot. Ahh, the memories...some weren't really with remembering, but the memories.

*SHAH* the sound of flowing water filled the room, and has gained Takuya's attention.

'Wait, there is a shower...that is connected with this room. Why does everything have to be so...weird...not that I'm complaining, because I can see the outline and shadow of the figure behind...wait...did I just think that? DAMN IT PERVERTED EGO! GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME!' mentally raged Takuya. On the outside, Takuya just put one hand on his face and gave out another tired sigh. Koneko just looked at him strangely and returned back to her youkan.

"Here, take this towel, buchou," spoke a feminine voice.

"Thank you Akeno." said the voice of Rias.

Rias then stepped out of the shower room with her hair still a bit damp. She then spoke, "Sorry, I couldn't take a shower last night because I stayed at your home. So I have decided to take a shower here."

"I-It's no problem," stuttered Takuya, now being reminded of the embarrassed memories that have occurred in the morning. The girl behind Rias decided to introduce herself,

"Ara Ara. How do you do? My name is Himejima Akeno, pleased to make your acquaintance." Takuya then realized that the girl in front of him was one of the school idols, or the Two Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy. Receiving the polite greeting he decided to return the greeting.

"My name is Takuya Bouken, last time I checked. It is nice to meet you sempai." And same joke added to his greeting. What, he couldn't help it.

"Ara Ara. Such an amusing and polite kouhai."

"Looks like everyone is here at the moment. Bouken Takuya-kun...no, let me call you Takuya." Takuya just plainly nodded to her words.

"We, the Occult Research Club welcome you...as a devil."

...Okay, so right now, there are a bunch of devils right in front of me. I have experienced bijus, talking animals that are used for combat, and youkais in the past, but this is...something I find normal, yet completely new to me.

'I see..." he said with a little confusion and a little doubt on his face.

...

(moments later)

"Here is your tea,' Akeno spoke while handing him a cup of tea.

"Thank you..." he decided to drink the tea out of courtesy. He never drank that much tea, but to his surprise, it was good.

"Wow. This taste great, even though I don't drink that much tea."

"Ara Ara. Thank you very much," Akeno replied while putting on hand on her cheek while giving a small laugh. All the people in the room were sitting in their own sofa seats, and Rias decided to say,

"I'll be direct with you. We are devils."

'...yup, that sure is direct. Sheesh, that is the shortest sentence of dropping the bomb.' though Takuya while leaving an anime sweatdrop behind his head. He just wanted to find out about what happened that night, as well as figuring out on what is going in his life.

"Your expression shows that you don't believe in what I am saying. Well, I guess it can't be helped. Do you remember that girl that wounded you, while you managing to escape her, but dying from your wounds?" spoke and questioned Rias. Takuya's expression then grew with surprise on what she knew, and then she spoke,

"That was a fallen angel. They are beings angelic beings that fell from heaven and into hell because they gave into their sins. They also one of the enemies of the devils."

Rias then proceeded to give him a small lecture about the whole background of angels, fallen angels, and devils. Takuya easily understood and absorbed the information, considering that he had to learn about the histories and relationships about his own homeland with other lands.

"Wait a minute. What does this have to do with me getting killed?" Takuya spoke in a confused tone.

"The reason why she was trying to kill you is because you were a human who possessed something special called the sacred gear."

Sacred Gear? Sounds like some kind of ancient artifact that sounds destructive...or maybe serves something else. He then remembered about her mentioning something, and decided to speak out his thoughts,

"All I do remember is saying something about me being a threat to 'us'. I can assume that the fallen angels thought that I was a threat to them, and decided to get rid of me before I become worse for them, right?" Takuya said in an analytical tone. This is starting to remind him of how enemy villages see some as a threat, and put bounties on their head in order to get rid of them. Seriously, no matter what kind of place Takuya goes, there is something that is going to resemble his original dimension or world.

Rias smiled at his analytical mind, and stated, "Very good! You already found out about the whole situation. Yes, that was the day when she attacked you with the Spear of Light."

"I will now move onto sacred gears, since I know that you don't know about them. Sacred Gear is an irregular power that is bestowed onto humans. Do you know all those famous figures that are recorded in history? They all managed to make their names because of their sacred gear.

'Huh, that is news to me. Sacred gears sound much more like kekkei genkais.'

Akeno then spoke, "Presently, there are still humans that possess sacred gears. You know the famous or known people worldwide? They possess sacred gears."

Rias decided to take over, "There are some sacred gears that are only usable to society. However, you possessed a sacred gear that was a threat to them, because of its powers."

"Takuya raise your hand." Takuya did as he was told. "Now, close your eyes and imagine the thing that you think that is the strongest."

'Wait, is she basically telling me to summon forth my power? Now that you mention it...I can feel my chakra fixed, but at low levels, but for...guess I'll give it a try.'

"Um...Sempai. Is it alright if I take another position? I feel that it would help me." Rias just looked confused at him, but decided to go along with his request.

"Alright...do what you think that is right," she spoke with a confused tone.

Takuya then went into a seiza position while holding out his hands out while facing them up in the air. He then closed his eyes and decided to draw out his so called power.

A few moments passed, and everyone just looked at him strangely. What on earth was he doing? Rias then decided to speak out to him and said,

"...Takuya?"

Then suddenly, a light appeared before his hands. The first on his left arm was a red gauntlet, with a green orb. On the other hand, there was a sheathed katana. However, if you look at the katana more closely, you can see that it gave off a dark aura around it.

"A multiple sacred gear user!" she spoke with a surprised tone, along with the others who looked at him in surprise. She then smiled at this fact and approached him.

"Takuya, you can stand up now...Takuya?" she spoke to him, but there was no response from him. Instead, he just stayed still. His eyes were closed, his breathing was normal, and his body just stood still. Rias approached him and snapped her fingers in front of him, but he still won't respond. What on earth is happening?

...

(mindscape)

In the black void, it stood a lone figure in the darkness...and this figure in the darkness was no other than Takuya.

"Where am I? This place is nothing but darkness...Wait...nothing but darkness...Wait a second, I recognize this place!" Takuya shouted out in recognition.

**[Heh, I was wondering when we would meet up again.] **spoke a voice from the darkness.

"That voice...I thought that we separated when I came to this place! Hey! Where were you? You have been silent for the moment I got to this dimension or world! Though you were gone!" Takuya shouted with a familiar tone.

**[It will take more I than that to get rid of me. As for me being silent, I have been sealed...again. What a bothersome force. **** Honestly, am I losing my touch?]**

"Sealed? Sheesh, you were sealed within me, then you got sealed by another? My gosh, and I though I had a tough time...no wait, I do."

**[Heh, glad to see my host is still struggling with life. Your struggles amuse me.]**

"Yeah yeah, everything I do just amuses you and other types of crap I do also amuses you. Hey! Show yourself! I am making myself look like a weirdo just shouting in this dark place!"

**[And what made you think that you could command me? For the moment, I could consume you right here and now...But, staying within you makes things a lot more interesting, not to mention quelling my boredom. The darkness I enter into the human's hearts are just boring, and the same thing happens again. But for you, you makes things interesting for me, as well as consuming the darkness of the ones you fight. So I guess that were in a mutualistic relationship]**

"More like parasitic"

**[Quiet you. Anyways... you wanted to see me...well...here I am]**

And so, a figure started to form right in front of Takuya. It resembled a dark purple leech with a serpent-like body. On its face, it wears a mask that has the kanji for "zero" and five red strands sprouted from it.

Takuya just smirked at his appearance and spoke one sentence to greet him.

"It is good to see you again, Zero."

...

**That is a wrap! **

**I gave you enough hints on the being that resides within Takuya. If you figured it out, then man, you must be surprised (please be surprised).**

**If you're wondering why I chose this, then allow me to explain: IT IS WAY UNDERUSED! I mean seriously, I appeared in one movie, and that is it. Honestly, it might've been interesting to the main plot of the series, but it just made its debut in the movie...whoops, I made another hint.**

**[Honestly, these humans are pathetic to figure this out. Tell them already]**

**What, and ruin the mystery that I worked hard to create? Besides, there are plenty of hints, so stay patient Zero.**

**[Hmph]**

**Anyways, please review, or Zero will consume you.**

**[They're not even worth it]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DXD or the Naruto Elements.**

**Sorry for the late update, considering the cliffhanger that I left you guys. But unfortunately, finals came in the way, and I had to study my ass off for it. Surely you must understand.**

**Anyway, thank you for understanding the mistake I made when I created this fanfic.**

**To the readers who can't figure out on what Zero is, let me tell you this: look on the internet to find out (not that hard, really), or just read the rest of the fanfic to figure this out. **

**My updates will vary. Sometimes, I have a lot of free time to work with. Other times, life will be a bitch and just get in my way of writing this.**

**Oh, and sorry for not putting any music in the previous chapter. I couldn't think of anything to put in it. But don't worry, I will fix it eventually.**

**Other than that, let's start the story!**

"Hey" = speaking

'You've gotta be kidding me' = thoughts

**[Heh, pathetic] = **Zero

**Rasengan! = **jutsu/spell

...

**Chapter 3: Revelations, Trouble, and Explanation**

(mindscape)

**Play: Kingdom Hearts- Villains of Sort**

"It is good to see you again, Zero," spoke Takuya with a smirk.

**[Hmph. That is the first time that someone has ever told me that. Usually, they will scream out in fear like the pathetic creatures that they are.]**

"Well, considering that I had to live with you for the rest of my life, I had to get used to it," spoke Takuya with a nonchalant tone.

**[Oh yes...that I remember. I could still remember the look of fear and shock in your eyes when we first met. Honestly, wish I had those...what are those contraptions called? Camerees? Well it doesn't matter what they're called, because I would have used to show you how you looked.]**

"Yeah Yeah. Moving on, what happened to you when we got to this new place?" questioned Takuya

**[That is something that I will explain to you later, my host. There is something that you must first take care of.]**

"Take care of what?" spoke a confused Takuya.

**[Later]**

"W-Wait! Don't you leave on m-"

And just like a phone call, Zero has decided to hang up on him, and boot him out of Takuya's mindscape.

...

(Back in the Clubroom)

**Play: The World Ends With You: Shibuya**

'Ugh...I can't believe that Zero decided to boot me out of my own mindscape. He is the same as usual. Just does whatever the hell he wants, even when he is forced to do something. Well, at least I'll get an explanation later.' though Takuya.

"Taku...kuya...wa...up! Wak...Taku..ya!" spoke a distorted voice. That voice sounded familiar...who was that?

"Takuya...Wake up!" shouted out the voice.

"Guh!" *THUD*

And just like that, Takuya woke up from his unconscious state...while falling onto the floor.

"...ow" was the simple word that Takuya spoke out, while facing forward onto the floor.

"Takuya! You're awake!" shouted Rias. With the look on her face, it had a mix of scared and relief on it.

Takuya picked himself up from the ground and stood up. He looked around and saw that everyone was looking at him with surprise and relief. What just happened? All he could remember is awakening his Sacred Gear, and then being dragged into his mindscape and talk with Zero, and...oh. Takuya realized on what just happened. When he awakened his Sacred Gear, he was dragged into his mindscape. When one enters his or her mindscape due to an entity within you, your mind and body will reach a unconscious state, while interacting within your own mindscape. And with the time that he spoke with Zero...he could say that time has passed enough to scare everyone within the club room.

"...Sorry about that. Didn't mean to scare anyone with that," spoke Takuya with a sheepish smile while scratching the back of his head. Everyone looked concerned, curious, or sweatdropped on how nonchalant he is about it. Rias then spoke,

"It's okay. But, what happened to you Takuya? You went silent and unresponsive for a few minutes. We had to move you onto the sofa and lie you down."

'So that's how I fell onto the floor' though an annoyed Takuya.

"Sorry about that Sempai. When I awakened my sacred gear (he doesn't know that he has two), I was suddenly dragged into a dark place and an entity appeared in front of me."

"An entity? Oh, then that means that there is a spirit within your one of your sacred gears. I'm surprised that it decided to meet with you this early."

"Sacred Gears?"

"Yes. To our surprise, you have two sacred gears. Try and summon them again."

Takuya has followed her orders, and willed his so called Sacred Gears forth. To his surprise, he summoned forth a red gauntlet, along with a sheathed katana.

"So these are my Sacred Gears," spoke Takuya while looking at them in awe. However, when he looked at the sheathed katana, he noticed that it was somehow familiar to him...

"Anyways, can you describe the entity that appeared before you?" questioned Rias.

"Well...Like I said, it was a dark place. I could only see a figure or shadow of it," Takuya said while giving half of the truth. He had his own reasons for giving it.

"I see...well then, we'll figure it out eventually." spoke Rias while she was returning back to her composed face.

"Moving on, you were killed by the Fallen Angel. As you were on the verge of death, you gave off a wish. That wish of yours was powerful. That is when you summoned me." she said while taking a pamphlet that said "We will grant your wish!" while having a weird magic circle in it. Takuya realized what it was, and Rias went into explaining,

"This is a leaflet that we devils give out. They contain magic circles that summon us devils. Most people don't draw magic circle nowadays, so we use these leaflets to let people summon devils. During that day, you were handed this when one of our familiar disguised as a human handed this to you while you were on your date with the fallen angel. When she killed you, you, like I said before, gave off a wish. That desire of yours has summoned me."

Takuya was now in deep thoughts, and remembered his last dying words before he died.

"When I was summoned by you, I knew that you were attacked by the Fallen Angel due to you having a Sacred Gear. However, you were on the brink of death. You didn't have any chance of survival, so I decided to save your life." Takuya then realized that that is the reason why he is alive to this point.

"Although, at the price, I had to turn you into a devil in order to save you. Takuya, you were reborn as a Devil of mine. A Devil under Rias Germory as my servant."

She then snapped her fingers and at the moment, wings have sprouted off of everyone's back, besides Takuya. The wings have resembled bat-like wings. She then did another snap of her fingers, and new wings sprouted from his back. Takuya looked at his back with slightly surprised face.

"Let's introduce everyone anew." spoke Rias. Yuuto was the first.

"My name is Kiba yuuto. You already know that I'm a 2nd year like you, Bouken Takuya-kun. I'm a Devil as well. Nice to meet you."

"...Koneko Toujou...1st year...Pleased to make your acquittance...I'm a devil."

"My name is Himejima Akeno. I'm a 3rd year. I'm also vice-president of the club. It is nice to meet you. Even though I'm like this, I'm a Devil. Ara Ara."

**"**and I'm their master, devil Rias Gremory of the Gremory household. My house hold the ranks of duke. Let's get along from now on, Takuya."

"Alight...Sempai," said a hesitant Takuya.

"No, that won't do. You will have to call me Buchou from now on, since it is fitting for this school."

"Buchou it is then."

...

(On the way home/ Night time)

Takuya has decided to take the long way home, because he needed to clear up his mind from whatever the hell just transpired before him.

'Alright, I need to recap on what just happened. I'm now a devil, and servant to a devil, I have two sacred gears, and... that is about it.' thought Takuya.

'Aw geez. When did my life become even more complicated? I'm now a servant to some one. Well, on the other hand, I'm alive. I guess beggars can't be choosers.'

Takuya just gave a tired sigh and just wanted to go home and collapse. But unfortunately, life would say otherwise...because a Spear of Light was aimed at him.

Takuya realized on what was coming to him and dodged it. "Oh come on!" shouted an annoyed Takuya.

**Play: Kingdom Hearts - Night of Fate**

"O-hoh? How did you avoid that, little devil?" said the curious fallen angel.

"Tch, I ran into one of these guys. Just my luck," said Takuya while adopting a battle stance.

"The way you speak, and the way you're all alone. I guess that makes you an exiled devil. Great, because if I kill you here, then I won't get into any trouble," said the fallen angel. He prepared another Spear of Light.

**[It seems that you're in trouble.]**

'Oh, hey Zero. Fancy time for you to show up here.'

**[I was bored. And I seem to have come at the right time. This enemy...it seems weak. But at your state, I'm afraid that you only able to give him a few blows. The only reasonable thing to do is escape. How pathetic, for you to fall weak again and run.]**

'Alright, that is enough insults from you. I have enough in my plate already. Though, this is the perfect time to test my chakra.'

The fallen angel has thrown the Spear of Light and has made contact with the target. The fallen angel smirked, but fell when he saw his victims poof into a log. He was cut off his confusion when he felt an impact behind his head and knocked him into the ground. Takuya saw the opportunity and threw a smoke bomb in the area. When the smoke cleared, the area was void of any person, and the fallen angel scowled on letting the Devil get away.

...

(At home)

**Play: Soul Eater Ost: So Scandalous**

"Never thought that the **Kawarimi-no-jutsu, **a simple academy-student technique, would be able to save my life and help me in my get-away. Guess you have to be thankful for all life has given...you know what, screw that. Life has been effin' with me since the start of my life." said Takuya while walking through is apartment door.

**[How entertaining]**

"Shut up," said Takuya as he made his way to the bathroom and clean himself in the tub. He finally decided to speak to Zero.

"So Zero, that explanation that you've decided to hold off until now?"

**[Hmph. Still trying to command me I see. Seems like you haven't changed]**

"Pot calling kettle black"

**[Silence]**

Takuya just gave out a sigh. "Look, can you please explain on what the hell is going on here..." said a tired Takuya.

**[...Very well. Our argument serves no purpose than wasting my time]**

"What about me?"

**[Does it look like I care?]**

"...Sorry, dumb question to ask you."

**[Of course. Moving on...when you and the other humans were attempting to stop Madara, you were successful. However, just before when things began to look up to you humans, he decided to do a last-ditch technique and created a giant hole to suck in everyone. Everyone managed to escape...except you.]**

"Yeah...of all the people to not escape, it had to be me. Well, had to do something to save Naruto before he got sucked into it. So...I've decided to sacrifice myself. Never thought that my sacrifice would lead me to this dimension. But enough with recaps. What happened to you."

**[...]**

"Zero?"

**[This explanation would be long, so listen closely. I don't want to explain myself again.]**

"Sure, whatever" said Takuya, not caring in the slightest, but interested in what Zero has to say.

**[As you know, we were crossing dimensional gap between worlds. Dimensional crossing couldn't go without any reprucussions. Our bodies went through changes and damage. For you, you experienced heavy damage to your chakra system, to the point where it is ruined. However, when you turned into a Devil, that power has managed to heal your chakra. Unfortunately, that state of your chakra is that of a genin or low chunnin.]**

"Yeah. That part was the hardest. How could I perform all of my skills, when I don't have the energy to do it. Guess I have to work up from square one again."

**[Hmph. How troublesome to work your way to your former strength. However, it will prove to be entertaining. You have to work your way up, and battle many enemies that are on par with you, or stronger than you. I honestly wanted a challenge.]**

"...I'm not a toy, you leech."

**[Thank you for the compliment.]**

"...Anyways, I now know that happened to me. But what happened to you?" questioned Takuya. He had enough in the bath, so he decided to get out of it and dress up for bed.

**[When we were crossing over the dimensional gap, this world's reality decided to apply its rules to me. Do you know how creatures must adapt to their given environment? Well, this was more of a forced adaption to the environment. So I was forced to be sealed within this so called Sacred Gear]**

"I see..." Takuya decided to summon both of his sacred gears and looked at them. "So which one are you in?"

**[I'm sealed within your 5-release Sword, the one you have used in the previous world.]**

"Wait...you said 5-release sword...does that..! This katana I'm holding is my sword! No wonder it looked familiar to me! The only thing that is different about it is that it has a darker color to it. Previously, it had a more brighter color..."

**[That is because my chakra has "tainted" your sword, and has turned it into a more darker version. I'll explain to you more details later once you decide to use it.]**

"I see..." Takuya said while analyzing the sword he was holding. He wondered what kind of new features that he has added to his sword.

"Hey, Zero. Do you know anything about the gauntlet on my left arm?" asked Takuya.

**[Not to my knowledge. However, I do know that this is something that you didn't gain from birth. Rather, you received it a while ago..]**

"Recently? What do you mean by that?" questioned Takuya

**[Do you remember when you arrived at this world?]**

"Yes...why are you asking that?" asked a confused Takuya.

**[Because...do you remember meeting a dying old man in the forest?]**

Takuya's face lit up in recognition. Oh yeah, I remember that one.

...

(Flashback)

**Play: One Piece Ost: Gold and Oden**

It was night time in the forest. The moon was shining, and the stars were all over the sky. Tree just swayed to the breeze that blew through the night. Animals were giving cries that can be heard in the night. All the while is a figure that is jumping from tree to tree.

"What in the hell is this place? This looks like I'm in a new area." said the figure.

After tree jumping, the figure decided to jump into the clearing of the forest, where it is nothing but grass and a few flowers. As the figure stepped out of the forest's darkness, the moonlight illuminated onto him. This figure was none other than Takuya.

"...The terrain here is completely new to me. The atmosphere is slightly different than before. Everything about this place just screams different. Maybe I'm in a new land." spoke Takuya, while walking through the field. Suddenly, something came up to his nose. It smelled like...blood. It felt like someone is dying. Takuya looked around his surroundings, and sure enough, found an old man lying on the field. Takuya ran up to the man, and said,

"Sir! Are you okay!?"

The old man gave out a tired and pained wheeze. He turned his head forward Takuya.

"...Young...man..."

"Don't speaking anymore sir. I will get you to the nearest hospital or place to heal. Let m-" Takuya was interrupted when the old man put his finger on his lips.

"...I'm...a..fraid...that...*cough*...my...time...is..*cough**cough* up...my...age...*cough* catching...up..to..me." spoke the old man.

Takuya then realized that it was too late to save the old man. His face grew sad, and has decided to say,

"I see...do you have any request before you...pass away." said while carrying a now sympathetic face.

"..." the man said nothing, but he weakly raised his arms and tapped Takuya's forehead. Takuya looked confused at his actions, but before he could question on what he did, the man said one thing before leaving the world.

"You have found the next potential partner...Ddr-" the man couldn't finish his sentence, because he lost his breath before passing away.

Takuya gave a sad look to the old man, and decided that it was proper to give the man a burial. After giving a quick prayer to the deceased man, he decided to move on, and find out about the new place he is in.

(Flashback end)

**Play: Naruto Ost: Hyouhaku**

"That is what I remember. Why do you ask that?" asked Takuya.

**[Because, that man has transferred that gauntlet onto you.]**

Takuya's face lit up in recognition, and realized why that man touched his forward.

"I see! So that is why he gave did to me before passing away."

**[Indeed. Now you see why I said that you received it recently.]**

"I get it. I guess that explains everything on every question I have."

**[That may be true, but I also have a question. Consider this payback for making me explain things you.]**

"Sheesh, you're really irked by that, aren't you? Fine, it suppose it is fair. What is it?"

**Play Naruto Ost: Despair**

**[Why did you give that red-head Devil the half-truth? You could have easily explained things]**

Takuya just grew silent from that question. His face went emotionless and neutral while starting at the katana in his hand.

**[Oh...I see. Even though you are silent, I can still see your darkness. Your darkness explains everything. Hmph. No matter. It doesn't matter if she does know or not. All I want is for you to fight interesting foes that have darkness within them. Their darkness feeds me, as well as entertaining me.]**

"...Yeah...you do that...I'm going to sleep. Night Zero." said an emotionless Takuya, while lying on the bed and going to sleep.

...

**That is the wrap for this chapter.**

**Anyways, this chapter was more for explanations. Don't worry, I'll move onto more action later on in the series. I just wanted to explain a few things in this.**

**Anyways, here is the justsu list:**

**Kawarimi-no-jutsu (Body replacement jutsu): The user replace their own body with some other object, generally with a logs (praise the log lord!), the moment an attack lands. This also creates an optical illusion, making the enemy think the attack was successful.**

**Anyways, please review, and no flames. If you do flame, then I'm just going to ignore you. Constructive criticism is more than welcome to help my fanfic.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DXD of the Naruto Elements**

**Hello my fellow fanfic readers. I have read your reviews, and let me respond to them:**

**tomy98: you have asked on how Takuya got Zero. Don't worry, all will be explained in due time. Don't want to give out everything all at once, or else it will make the story boring.**

**ariboku34: Thanks for you for the comment. Also, thanks for showing yourself to be first to recognize Zero. Really made my day (not being sarcastic, don't worry).**

**Other than that, let's move on!**

"Hey" = speaking

'OH CRUD, NOT THIS' = thoughts

**[This will be entertaining] = Zero**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! = Jutsu/Spell**

**...**

**Chapter 4: Adjust to the darkness, for you will find the light, but find yourself astray.**

(On the way and to the Occult Research Club)

**Play: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Ost: Gokigen**

Takuya was walking at a leisure pace toward the old school building, a.k.a the Occult Research Club. He had his arms folded behind his head, and was just enjoying the natural scenery around him. It was the only way to relieve his stress after receiving many whining and complaints from his classmates on how he managed to join the club. Some asked him tips on how to get into the club, but he decided to mess with them and said, "Sorry. That is confidential." The results...more whining and anger towards him. Honestly, it was just so easy and fun just seeing them riled up.

**[It's sad really. These humans are willing to do anything it takes to just get in this so called club. Those males want nothing more than being in a room with the...what do you call them...bishoujos?]**

"Yeah, that is what the term they go by." answered Takuya.

**[I see...and the females are annoying...they just scream and fawn at just one male...Honestly, these humans are confusing. It reminds of that time when those females at the ninja academy fawned over that Uchiha.]**

"Heh heh heh...aww the memories. But there is one major difference between Sasuke and Kiba," said Takuya after chuckling at Zero's mention.

**[Oh? And what would that be?]**

"One has a 10-foot pole up his ass, while the other doesn't. Can you figure that out?" joked Takuya.

**[Heh...that is rather funny...Oi. Don't go all rhetorical question on me.]**

Takuya just chucked at Zero, and ignored his tenant's complaints. Meanwhile, in the Shinobi world, a certain duck-butt-haired man sneezed.

A few days have passed since the day Takuya got reincarnated into a Devil. He first had to hand out leaflets to people. In Takuya's opinion, handing out leaflets was just like D-rank missions back at home...They were just boring and simple. He has also found out that Rias' familiar dealt with the hand outs, but everyone in the club has done it. This has once again reminded him on how things were like back at home.

Another thing that came to him while adjusting and getting to now the others was that Akeno and Koneko wanted to call them by their first names. Akeno wanted him to drop the "sempai" and to "san". Koneko...well, she just felt like it was just...appropriate, as she stoically said. Shaking off the thoughts of the past, he soon entered the old school building, and soon reached the second floor.

**Play: Fairy Tail Ost: Creeping Shadows**

"I'm here," he said while entering through the door. He found the room quite dark, with the window's curtains blocking off the sunlight entering, and candles serving as the only light source available. Rias turned towards him, and spoke, "Oh, Takuya. Great timing. Come here."

Takuya did as she asked, while Rias turned towards Akeno and ordered her to do it. The pony-tailed girl just nodded at her and entered into the magic circle and stood in the middle of it. She then spoke, "Takuya-kun, please come here in the middle of the magic circle."

Complying to what Akeno said, he entered the magic circle. He was curious to see where this was going. Rias smiled at him and then spoke, "Takuya, you have now finished handing out the the leaflets."

'HELL YEAH! NO MORE BORING WORK!' Takuya shouting mentally in his mind, while doing a pumping his fist in the air in his mind.

"Now, you can go and make contracts with people." spoke Rias

Takuya perked up at the statement, and said, "Oh? So now I can go and make these contracts like you guys do?"

"Correct, Takuya. Since this contract is going to be your first, you will being handling someone with a small wish. Yuuto has received two contracts, and couldn't handle them at the same time. So, I will leave one of them up to you." Takuya just nodded at her words. Yuuto smiled at him and spoke

"I'll be relying on you, Takuya-kun."

"Sure. Glad to help." replied Takuya while giving a small smile. He then turned to Akeno, who began the magic circle, and glowing in a blue and white light. Rias then explained to Takuya,

"Akeno is starting the magic circle for your seal to be inserted into it."

'I see...this process is similar to making a contract with summons back at home...wait...They did say something about familiars...are they..?'

He was broke out of his thoughts when Rias told him, "Takuya. Give me your hand."

Takuya just did what she asked, and she drew a circle onto his hand. Just like before, it emitted a blue and white light.

Takuya then spoke, "So I'm guessing that this circle in my hand is related to the magic circle beneath me, and this will transport me to places, right?"

Rias just smiled at his correct deduction, and said, "Very good! You just took the words right out of my mouth. I guess this makes things easier to explain. Yes, this circle will transport you to the client's place. When you're done, you're going to come back here."

Takuya just nodded to her. He just entered in the middle of the magic circle, and it started to glow more brighter. Takuya then felt a surge of power within him.

'This feeling...this reminds me when I power up with Zero...aw, the nostalgia.'

**[Aw yes. The times where I power you up with my chakra, and then you go all out on the enemies. Everything just turns one-sided. Quite entertaining.]**

'You're just looking for entertainment, aren't you?'

**[Better than being bored, doing things over and over again.]**

'...Can't really argue with you there.'

Rias then spoke to Takuya, "The magic circle is now responding to the client. You will now be transported. Do you know everything that you need to do?"

"Yes. Don't worry about it. I got this one in the bag." Takuya said while giving a smile and a playful wink that pretty much says "believe me!"

Rias couldn't help but smile at his confidence and said, "Well then...Good luck."

Takuya closed his eyes as the magic circle's light engulfed him.

...

(At the client's location)

**Play: Blazblue Alter Memory Ost: Queen of Rose**

Takuya adjusted his eyes after the bright light started to fade away. His vision returned to normal, and looked around the room he was in. What he saw was...feminine. The room had a light pinkish wall paper, had a few teddy bears on shelfs, and a few...anime posters? Takuya could tell that he was summoned by a girl who is into anime...or it is some feminine guy who wants to turn into a girl after seeing an anime. Takuya just shuddered at the thought.

"You're not Yuuto-kun!" spoke a female voice behind him. Takuya turned around and, to his hidden relief, wasn't a feminine guy. It was just a normal teenager. She appeared to be around his age, and had brown hair tied up into an upward pony tail, along with tanned skin. She wore a simple red t-shirt, along with skinny jeans (A/N Imagine Aoi Asahina from Dangan Ronpa in those clothes).

Takuya cleared his throat and said, "I'm sorry. Yuuto-san is quite popular with other clients. He represents the handsome category of Devils." reciting what Rias told him to say in front of his client. The girl bent down slightly depressed and sadly said,

"Aww...I wished for a handsome devil when I used the leaflet." Takuya just scratched his head and said, "I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do for you in Yuuto's place?" She thought for a moment, and headed towards her closet, and brought out some clothing. Takuya recognized that type of clothing and said, "Wait...aren't those clothes worn by Sebastian from Black Butler?"

A slight blush grew on her cheeks and looked a bit embarrassed and said, "Y-Yes. I wanted to Yuuto-kun to wear it, but looking at your appearance, you do resemble Sebastian in a few ways...also, your hair style looks a lot like Riku from Kingdom Hearts 1...except it is not white"

Takuya just gave out a small laugh and said, "That is a first time I heard that about my hair." He then brought out the devil device that Rias has given him, and found that it was appropriate to do it. "Alright. I can do that. My name is Takuya by the way." He was about to reach the clothes, but then stopped. He then went into a few thoughts.

"Is there something wrong?" spoke the confused girl.

"Oh no no it's nothing. I just thought of something more better." replied Takuya while giving a small smile.

"And what is that?" spoke the curious girl.

"Watch," was all Takuya said while performing another basic academy ninja technique: **Henge no Jutsu.** A smoke surrounded him. As the smoke cleared up, the girl's eyes widened, and then sparkled.

"You can change your appearance into the Sebastian!"

Indeed she was right, because Takuya has henged into the one and only Sebastian from the Black Butler. Applying a bit of chakra to his throat, he managed to speak in Sebastian's voice and imitating on how he speaks, he said, "Of course. Is there anything I can do for you, my lady?" (A/N: If I'm wrong on how Sebastian speaks from Black Butler, then please forgive me and no offense to the Black Butler fans. I just don't watch that much Black Butler, even though I'm trying to watch it.)

The girl just had an excited look on her face, while having lots of stars in her eyes and sparkles surrounding her.

...

(Back at the clubroom)

**Play: Full Metal Alchemist Ost: Pint-Sized Alchemist**

Takuya stepped out of the magic circle, while giving a tired sigh. There were so many things he had to do as a henged butler. It just hurt his back, because he always had to stand up with a straight back all the time.

**[You know, I find it strange how you, a reincarnated Devil, imitate another devil.]**

'Kind of ironic if you ask me.'

"Ah, Takuya. How did it go?" asked Rias. She was the only one in the room. All the other went somewhere.

"It went pretty well. Had to cosplay and act as a butler for my client." said Takuya while stretching his stiff body.

"Those things commonly happen for most of us. Yuuto and Koneko also do this kind of thing." replied Rias.

"I see..." Takuya said. He was beginning to wonder why a lot of clients just want devils to cosplay and act as a personal butler. Then again, having a demonic being serve you sounds pretty cool.

"Good job, Takuya. You can go home now."

...

(The next day...at the entrance of the school campus)

**Continue playing **Full Metal Alchemist Ost: Pint-Sized Alchemist****

Takuya was walking torwards the school, while rolling his neck around. He still felt a bit sore and stiff from what he had to do last night.

'Makes me wonder how those butlers and servants feel when they always have to stand up straight, never slouching or doing anything to make their stance comfortable.' thought Takuya. He then rolled around his arms to stretch out the muscles.

"Good morning, Takuya-Kun" spoke Kiba as he caught up to him.

"Oh? Hey Kiba. Mornin to you to." Takuya casually spoke while stretching his back.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Kiba. Takuya shook his head and said,

"No. Nothing is wrong. Just stretching after keeping a stiff posture of being a butler. Harder than it looks. It makes me wonder how you survive being a butler for so many clients," said Takuya while giving a Kiba a playful elbow to the arm.

"Well, you will get used to it eventually. Oh, and thanks for taking care of the other contract for me." spoke Kiba while smiling.

"What are friends for," said Takuya while saying it in a nonchalant tone. The two went into a friendly conversation about other topics, even as they entered the school's campus. Many of the students caught sight of them, and once again, caused quite a commotion. A lot of the female population were angrily speaking on how casual and informal Takuya is with their prince, while the rest of the guys just glared angrily at the duo, and stated how Takuya is now a traitor to their "group" and how he is starting to develop into an enemy of guys.

As soon as the duo departed for their classes, Takuya was now swarmed by a group many students, both male and female, and questioned him on what he was doing with the Prince of Kuoh Academy. This brought headaches and migraines to Takuya the whole day, while Zero is just chuckling or laughing at his host's misfortune.

...

(After school - on the way home)

**Play: Naruto Ost: Morning (**A/N: Ironically, the time of this setting is close to sunset**)**

Takuya just gave a tired sigh as he was walking towards the Kuoh Academy. School was such a pain to Takuya. He was swarmed by many guys, gave him many threats, and was treated with many glares. He was seriously confused on what he did to deserve their treatment. He never done anything wrong with them (not directly, anyway), yet they treat him like their enemy. On the other hand, he was swarmed by girls who just wanted to give Takuya a piece of their mind about walking with their prince, as well as questioning his sexuality. This brought great annoyance to him.

"*Sigh* what in the hell did I ever do to deserve this? It is like God wants to punish me, even though I never did anything wrong." spoke Takuya. He then got a small jolt to the head for mentioning that word.

**[So...these devils receive damage by just thinking about God...kind of an effective system. Brining pain to others, while generating their hatred for this God...I like this system]**

'...Did anyone ever tell you that you're a sadist? No wait, I forgot to who I was speaking to. Nevermind...wait...how are you not receiving damage for just thinking about...that?'

**[I'm a foreign entity to this world, just like you. There are some rules that are applied, while some of us are exceptions to it. Considering that the Shinobi world never had this so called "light", as well as us demonic beings not having any weaknesses, other than being sealed, the principle of this world never applied to me.]**

'Good to know...' Takuya sarcastically stated.

"Ahh!" shouted a girly voice. Takuya turned his head to the source of the noise...and found a girl who was wear clothes that was related to those...what were those called? Church? And from what he was told or heard from others, her clothing showed to be this so called "Sister". He was honestly confused on why they would call a girl "Sister", while she is not even related to the person. But hey, he wouldn't judge. But moving on, she fell face first to the floor, while having her hips and...butt in the air...with panties exposed.

'Wow...that is some nice under...hold on...ARGHH! NOT AGAIN PERVERTED EGO!' mentally raged Takuya. He then shook his head out of his thoughts, and focused on the situation that was surrounding him. He walked towards the girl and reached out his hand and said,

"Hey. You ok there?" She first moaned out, "Aughh...Why do I keep tripping over so easily?" She then noticed the hand that was extended to her.

"Oh! Thank you." she took the hand as he helped her stand. In the process, the veil on her slid off her head, to reveal her long blonde hair.

"No problem. Glad to help." Takuya said while look behind her to see a briefcase.

"Are you traveling around...Sister?" said a hesitant Takuya. He still had to get used to the whole church-and-God thing. He then winced from thinking about God.

She shook her head and said, "No, that isn't it. I was appointed to the church of this town. You must be a resident of this town. It is nice to meet you."

She bowed to him while Takuya smiled and said, "It is nice to meet you to." while bowing back. He then noticed a slightly depressed face on her. He then said,

"Is something the matter?" she then nodded her head and said, "I'm afraid I got into trouble when I got here. I had no idea where to go, as well as not understanding the language of the people here. The people couldn't understand what I was saying, while I cannot understand them..."

'Huh...so she is completely new to this place...with little to no knowledge of communication or the customs. Aw geez, she is completely lost without someone guiding her. Wait...she said that everyone here doesn't understand what she is saying, yet I understand her well...Wait...is this the language ability the Rias kept talking about?"

**[It would seem so. This language ability grants you to communicate with anyone easily, as well as understanding people easily. Not the most useful in battles, but could prove useful for other types of occasions...]**

'Yeah...'

"You know...I think I know where this church is." he told her. Her face then brightened and said,

"You do! Thank you so much! It must be the works of God!"

**[...I'm curious to know why you're helping someone who is affiliated with enemy of the devils.]**

'Come on Zero. She is just a...Sister...who is just lost and just wants to pray at this Church. How could she be that harmful to the Devils?"

His question was answered with a child's cry. Turning his head towards the source of the cry, he saw a young boy, about 6 or 7 years old, who scrapped his knee after tripping on the sidewalk.

'...Seriously, why is everyone tripping on this sidewalk? Is there some crack or an object that causes people to trip? Either that, or they're just really clumsy.' thought Takuya while looking at the situation with an eyebrow raised. He then saw the Sister next to him walk towards the boy and said,

"Are you okay? There there, there is no need to cry. You shouldn't cry over something like this." said Asia while soothing the boy. The next part surprised Takuya, because he saw a green aura surround her hands, and placed them on the boy's knee. In a matter of second, the injury faded away from the boy's knee.

'That is a healing technique...along with a green aura...does she have the ability to use her chakra and heal others? Hold on...' thought Takuya while looking surprised.

**[It appears you thought correctly. Yes, even though the energy you saw had a green aura, along with healing, that is not chakra. You and I could sense chakra, and that energy in front of you isn't chakra. From what I could tell, that appears to be the "magic" of this world]**

'I see...I guess she isn't you're average girl. But regardless, I did offer her my help, and there is no way I'm not taking it back.'

**[Hmph. Still as soft as ever I see. Even though she is on the enemies side]**

'That is different.' responded Takuya in a defensive tone.

"Here you go. Your wound is now better. The pain should be gone now" smiled the Sister while patting the boy on the head. The boy nodded and thanked her while running off with his mom who is in the far distance. She then turned towards Takuya and said,

"I'm sorry, but I had to help the child."

"No no, it it's not a problem at all." replied Takuya while waving it off like it wasn't a big deal. He then asked, "So...that thing that came out of your hands..."

Her face went a bit sad, while also giving a sad tone saying, "Yes. It is the power to heal. It is something special that God gave to me."

Takuya had a really strong urge to show her his sacred gear, but decided against it. It would be best not to let the other know each other too much. He then decided to just let her be for a while and guide her to the church. Some time later, the duo arrived at the church. Takuya stopped himself a good distance from the church, considering that a bad feeling came over him as he got closer and closer to the church. The Sister's face brightened, and said in relief,

"Yes! This is the place! Thank you God!" when she said that, Takuya has winced the third time. This system is really starting to annoy him now. Well, he is heaven's considered enemy, so he couldn't really be mad at them. But he was just annoyed with them. He then noticed that the sun was starting to set, and turned to the sister and said,

"Well, looks like I have to get going."

She turned to him and said, "Please wait. At least make you some tea as a thank you."

"It sounds like a good offer and thank you, but I'm afraid that I have to pass on that offer. I really need to be somewhere unfortunately," he said while scratching the back of his neck, showing a bit of guilt of not joining her. It was best to show that you cared for the offer, otherwise the girl might take it the wrong way.

"O-oh. I see..." she sad while looking a bit sad.

"But hey, the next time we meet, we can hang out together. My name is Bouken Takuya, last time I checked. Just call me Takuya. What is your name?" he offered while giving a smile. She smiled at his offer, and introduced herself to him,

"My name is Asia Argento. Please call me Asia!" He nodded to her response and began to walk off and wave and said, "Alright, Sister Asia, it was nice meeting you. Hope we can meet again!

"Yes! I hope we can meet again, Takuya-san! See you later!" she said while waving a goodbye at him. She then entered the church, while Takuya has gained good distance that was close to his home.

**[I wonder why you would make such an empty promise? I find it kind of pathetic, even for you.]**

'Who said that it was an empty promise? I would definitely meet her...just in a different location. Besides, I'm just like Naruto. I will always keep my promise.'

**[Tch. How soft...]**

...

(The Day After Meeting the Sister- At Night - In the Occult Research Club)

**Play: High School DXD Ost: Shinsou no, Ojousama Desu**

"Don't ever get close to the Church again." Rias said while scolding me. Seriously, this is what I get for doing a good deed, even though I'm a devil? Life must really love screwing with me. Rias the continued,

"To us Devils, the Church is an enemy's territory. Just stepping into it can cause a rift between the Devils and God. Since it was an act of kindness by taking the nun to the Church, they didn't harm you, but the Angels are always on the lookout. You were in a situation where it wouldn't be strange for them to hit you with a Spear of Light."

This scolding lecture is starting to remind Takuya a lot about the elemental nations relations with each other. If you do something good for a foreign village, then they won't harm you...for a short time. After that, they will still kill you. Still, I didn't stop Takuya from helping Asia.

"Don't get involved with people from the Church. Especially the Exorcists who are our biggest enemy. They could easily eliminate us because their powers are supported by the prayer of God. More so if it is an Exorcist with a Sacred Gear. That would be the same as standing on the boundary of death, Takuya." she gave me a glare telling me that it wasn't a joke. I just simply nodded to her words and calmly stated,

"I understand." She then continued to lecture by stating,

"You could avoid death as a human by being resurrected as a Devil. But Devils who are exorcised become completely terminated. They return to nothing. Nothing. There is nothing left and you feel nothing. Do you know how serious that is?"

'So basically, get killed by one of the Exorcists, and return to nothing. In shorter terms: get killed and you're screwed. BIG TIME' thought Takuya. He just gave her a neutral face, but showed a hint of sorry. She then sighed and said,

"I'm sorry. I got too heated. Anyway, be careful from now on."

'...She is starting to remind of Lady Tsunade. Always caring for her people and shinobi...even if she has to resort to beating them up...' thought Takuya while sweat dropping at the thought.

"Ara ara, did you finish lecturing him, Buchou?" she came in the room. I turned towards her and saw her with a smile on her expression...still. It's amazing how long she can smile with that face. Must be strong muscles or something. Rias then asked Akeno

"Akeno, did something happen?" I finally saw a change in her expression. Quite rare if you ask me.

**[Maybe you should use a camera for every time she stops smiling.]**

'...I don't think she'll take kindly to that.' thought an annoyed Takuya. Akeno then said,

"We received an order for a hunt from the Arch Duke."

Orders from the higher ups? This sounds interesting.

...

(At the abandoned building)

**Play: Pokemon Origins - Lavender Town Theme (1)**

The Occult Research Club, or Rias' Peerage, arrived at an abandoned building. Apparently, they have received order to eliminate a Stray Devil. When explained to Takuya, Stray Devils are Devils who turn on their master or to devil society. They then go on causing chaos and go into rampage because of their power.

'Honestly...this world is really resembling my world...the next resemblance I see, I won't really be surprised. Stray Devils are just like missing-nin. They turn on society and break the rules. They have to be stopped. Dead or alive...but mostly dead."

**[Finally...I've been waiting for some action and killing. It has been a while for some bloodshed.]**

...And then there is Zero's thirst for action and blood. Totally a normal thing...If you're Takuya. Though, Takuya did partly agree with Zero. It was finally time to get some action done.

As the group walked further inside the building, they found an empty room...well, not exactly empty, but filled with derbies everywhere.

"...Smell of blood." Koneko said while crinkling her nose. Takuya's nose has also picked up a faint scent of blood...but where is the source? He also felt some killing intent in the air...no that it fazed Takuya. He felt worse killing intent from other during his experience as a shinobi in the battlefield.

Rias then walked to the front of the group, and put her hands on her hips, giving a posture of confidence.

'...That stance...no guard...no attack position...is she just standing there?' incredulously thought Takuya while analyzing her. He couldn't believe that she would just walk to the front and give a posture that just screams "I'm open". It is either that she is really confident in her abilities...or she is acting a bit too confident, and won't think of the dangers that await her. Then again, he didn't see her skills and power. It was also important for the leader to stand strong and lead everyone with a strong attitude and persona. But still...to leave yourself open like that in the midst of this situation.

**[Hmph...I can sense pride and confidence within her...that sort of attitude will eventually cause trouble for her.]**

'Sadly, I agree with you. I can already tell...but lets not assume. We haven't seen her true power.' thought Takuya while stroking his chin.

"Takuya, this is a good opportunity to experience what it's like to fight." Rias said while looking ahead of her. Takuya inwardly chucked at her. She thinks that he cannot fight...how funny.

**[She is underestimating you. She doesn't even know the true extent of your power...even if you are weak in that state.]**

'Thanks for reminding me.' Takuya sarcastically thought at Zero. 'I'm tempted to show her my power...but for now, I think I'll let others show what they can do.'

**[...As much as I hate to admit, I also agree. I'm curious to see that this group can do.]**

He just gave her a neutral stare and gave no response. She didn't take notice in his response, and continued,

"In your current state, it is impossible for you to fight this devil." Ouch, my pride. "But for now, you will watch what a Devils' battle is like. Today, just concentrate and look at how we fight. Oh, yes. I will also explain the traits the servants have."

'Oh good. Glad to know that I won't fight...as much as I hate to admit. I also have the opportunity to learn everyone's abilities, just as Rias has said.' He decided to play along, and simply said, "Traits?"

"Devils, who are the master, give traits to those who will become their servants. These traits are given to those servant with the Evil Piece."

Now this caught some of Takuya's interest. "Evil Pieces?"

"Devils with Peerage decide to use the traits of the human's game "Chess" to their Servant Devils. It was also sarcasm, because most of the servants are Devils that were reincarnated from humans. Since then, Chess became a popular game in the world of the Devils. We'll leave that aside. Devils who are masters are a King. In our case, that is me. From there, they created 5 special traits that consist of Queen, Knight, Rook, Bishop and Pawn. Since they couldn't make an army, they decided to have a small number of Devils and give them enormous powers. This system was made in the past few hundred years, and this unexpectedly became popular amongst Devils with peerage."

"Popular? You mean the chess rule, right?" She nodded to him, and said,

"They started to compete against each other. For example like, "My Knight is stronger!", or "No, my Rook is stronger!" As a result, High-class Devils started to play a game like that of Chess against each other using their Servant Devils. We call it the "Rating Game". Anyway, this game became very popular amongst the Devils. Now, there are even tournaments for it. The strength of their pieces and also how strong they are at the game affects the Devils' social position, and their peerage. There is a thing called Piece Collect, where they gather humans with talents and make them into their pieces. It's very popular recently. Talented servants become their status."

This is starting to remind me of the Chunnin Exams: Where the gennin represent the village, and then go into the exam and show the village's worth.

**[Hmm...this Rating Game has caught my interest. A battle to see who is stronger. Sounds interesting. We should enter it.]**

'Yeah, the Rating Games sounds interesting to participate in.' thought Takuya.

"I'm not a matured Devil yet, so I can't participate in the official tournament. Even if I could, there are things that I need to go through, or else I can't play. In short, Takuya and my other servants here won't be participating in a game for a while." her statement just crushed the hopes for a certain leech.

**[Damn it. And here I though that we could fight strong opponents in the game.]**

'Patients Zero.' chided Takuya. The air suddenly grew chilly, and the killing intent grew...again, not affecting Takuya in the slightest.

**Play: Magi The Labyrinth of Magic: Valse Hot**

"I can smell something disgusting. But I can also smell something delicious. Is it sweet? Or is it sour?" spoke a low voice from the darkness. Takuya's body went tense, and prepared himself for what it coming. Rias then said,

"Stray Devil Vaizor. We are here to eliminate you."

"Ketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketa" laughed an eerily voice.

Heavy footsteps resonated throughout the room. Then, a topless woman appears from the shadow. But it wasn't just a topless women. It was a topless women with a lower body of the monster has four fat legs with sharp claws. It was also more than 5 meters tall.

'...What in the hell am I looking at?'

**[I'll have to admit...that is rather...weird]**

"Leaving your master's side and rampaging as you please definitely deserve death. In the name of Duke Gremory, I will gladly eliminate you!" she stated in a serious tone. The Stray Devil angrily responded,

"You are cunning for a little girl! I will rip your body, and colour it in red just like your hair!

"The strays sure do speak in an interesting manner. Yuuto!"

"Yes, Buchou!" he then went into a blur, showing top speed, surprising Takuya for a bit.

'Wow...so he shows high speeds as his strength. Impressive...'

**[Hmph. I've seen better] **stated Zero. It was true, considering that he saw that the boy's speed was on par with a chunnin or low jounin speed at best. He has seen better speed.

"Takuya. I will continue explaining the evil pieces during this battle." said Rias while keeping her on eyes on the battle.

'Really?' thought Takuya. 'Can't you just explain to me after the battle? This is sort of important. Oh well...looks like everyone is having control. But still.' he inwardly frowned on Rias' attitude towards the battle.

"Yuuto's position is Knight. His piece's trait is speed. Those who become a Knight have their speed increased."

Speed was indeed on Kiba's side. The Stray tried to hit Kiba, but he was simply dodging them easily. He then drawed his European sword and slashed the monster, resulting in having its arms cut off in the process.

"Gyaaaaahh!" screeched the Devil in pain.

"Ouch, that's gotta sting." Takuya muttered as he watched the arms flying off. Kind of an understatement there, Takuya.

Takuya then noticed a shadow beneath the Stray...and it was Koneko.

"Next is Koneko. She is a Rook. The trait of a Rook is-" she was cut off when the Stray stomped on Koneko.

"Koneko!" shouted Takuya. He then saw Koneko relatively unharmed. In fact, she didn't even look hurt! She then picked up the giant Devil and punched it deep in the gut. The impact of the punch sent the Stray flying.

"...Fly" was all she uttered during the battle.

"The trait of a Rook is simple. Absolute strength. And also very high defence. It's impossible for a Devil with that calibre to stamp on Koneko. It can't crush her."

'So the Rook is high offense and defense. Sounds really useful.' Takuya thought. And the strength of Koneko has reminded him of Lady Tsunade's devastating strength.

**[Hmm...]**

'Your thoughts, Zero?'

**[I find the strength and defense to be...acceptable. However, she still lacks to the others back at our home. Also, to allow herself to be hit just like that...that is careless]**

'I agree with the careless part...but at this sort of power, like Rias said, she cannot be hurt by this level. She looks more...I mean she knows that she can beat it, as well as believing in her own abilities.'

**[...]**

'Zero?'

**[Its nothing...]**

'Fine, whatever you say.' thought Takuya. However, he knew Zero was thinking of something.

"Lastly, Akeno." spoke Rias. Akeno just laughed and walked towards the beast. However, as she was walking towards the Stray, almost all of the group failed to notice that the severed arm that Kiba cut off came to life on its own, and started moving towards Rias slowly. Then, at the right time, it pounced to Rias. Rias looked surprised at the unexpected arm moving towards her. Just as the arm was about to reach Rias, it was stopped...by a black-bladed katana. Rias saw the blade across her face, and found the wielder of that sword none other than Takuya. Takuya had a serious face on, while focusing on the arm by stabbing it with his katana. He then flinged the arm across the room, and sheathed the katana back into the sheath. He then took a deep breath turned to Rias. His serious face faded a bit and then slightly joked and scolded,

"Aw geez, that was a close one. You should pay attention to your surroundings, Buchou. We don't want the King to be harmed, now can we?"

Rias just winced at her carelessness, and just stuttered out a thank you. However, what surprised her more was on how he acted. The way he stopped the arm, and his stance of using the sword...it looked so...refined. The position, the attack, the focus...everything was just so refined...just like Yuuto's swordsmanship. In addition, the way he told her on how to act was like he knew how to battle before, and felt like she was being scolded by an experienced teacher.

Wasn't Takuya supposed to be just a regular human who just reincarnated into a Devil?

Unfortunately, she was dead wrong on what Takuya truly is. Moving on...

"Ara Ara. It seems that you have attempted to attack our precious King. You must be punished." said Akeno while smiling...sadistically. She then raised her arms up in the air, which caused sparks to form, and suddenly having a thunderbolt fall from the sky and hit the devil.

"GYAHHH!' screamed the Stray. After the lightning bolt ended, the Stray Devil's body was smoking and burnt.

"Guh...' moaned the beast.

"Ara ara, looks like you still have some energy in you. Looks like you can take more."

Another thunderbolt rained from the sky, and continued to shock the devil...with Akeno smiling at the pain she is causing.

'Wait...don't tell me...' thought Takuya

Rias then spoke, "Akeno excels at attacks using demonic-powers. She could use natural elements like lightning, ice, and fire. And most of all, she is the ultimate sadist."

Takuya just shuddered at the word sadist. He had enough to deal with back at home...a.k.a the crazy snake lady a.k.a Anko.

**[Oh-hoh. We have a sadist in this little group. I'm going to enjoy this]**

Takuya just sweatdropped at Zero's words. Kiba then spoke up,

"Usually, she's very kind, but once the battle starts, she won't stop until she calms down."

"I-I'm a little scared of her now." muttered out Takuya. Rias then comfort him by saying,

"You don't have to be afraid, Takuya. Akeno is very kind to comrades, so it's not a problem. She even said that you were cute. Next time, get spoiled by her. She will definitely hug you kindly."

'I'll keep that in mind. I'll just...yeah...' shuddered Takuya. He still witnessed Akeno shocking the Stray Devil, and continued saying

"Ufufufufufufufu. How much of my lightning can you take? Right, Stray-san? You still can't die yet, okay? The one who finishes you off will be my master. Ohohohohohoho!" Her words just kept sending up chills towards Takuya's spine.

**[Really? You have faced countless enemies...but a sadist is that you fear?]**

'S-shut up! At least you didn't have to deal with a sadistic person throughout your whole ninja life...and witness her work...onto me and the enemy!'

**[Still...]**

'...Just shut up...damn you...shut up"

After the internal argument, Akeno just finished her...torture...on the Stray Devil. She left with a pure face of ecstasy on it. Rias then nodded at Akeno. She walked towards the Stray Devil and then asked, "Any last words?"

"...Kill me."

"As you wish." was all she said. She then conjured up a gigantic black ball with a crimson outline on it and shot is from her palm. The ball was big enough to engulf the entire monster. As the explosion ended, there was nothing left. Nothing. Not even a trace of the corpse that they had killed. After witnessing the power, Takuya just whistled at it.

"Wow...that sure is one destructive spell."

**[I'm impressed. That power of hers has the ability to destroy and erase anything it comes into contact with.]**

'Yeah. And she just used that power easily. I shudder at the force shel'll become in the future...that is, if she improves her attitude on the battle.' thought Takuya.

She then turned towards the group and said, "It's over. Good work everyone." Everyone relaxed and walked out of the abandoned building. As they walked, Takuya then remembered something.

"Um, Buchou. You still didn't explain what piece I am." Rias then turned to him and smiled,

"Oh yes. I forgot about that. Takuya, your piece is a pawn."

...Wait...pawn is the lowest piece...Ouch...my pride.

"I see..." Takuya said while slightly depressed. Then took a mood swing and smiled and said, "Oh well. Beggars can't be choosers."

Rias just giggled at his attitude, and the group left the abandoned building.

**...**

**And that is a wrap.**

**(1) Here is the link for the Ost: ** watch?v=McvxwMPdHig

**I just want to point out a few things.**

**First is Takuya and Zero's friendship with each other: It's sort of complicated to describe. They're sort of like partners in battle. But outside of battle, they're just...talk buddies, meaning that they just talk to each other and just have conversations on whatever topics that come up to them. They know how to tolerate each other, and just work together like any normal friends do...at least that is what I hope for. If you have a better description of their friendship, don't hesitate to review or pm me about it. Might update the description of their friendship here.**

**I'm also not bashing on Rias at the stray devil scene. She actually did this in the light novel and anime. I just felt like pointing out a flaw that she had at the beginning. She will develop from it, like in the usual story. Also considering Takuya's experience in the battlefield, he has more experience than the others, and knows how act in battle. Hence, this is why he is mentally criticizing Rias's leadership.**

** I've decided to skip the lecture about Devils and Servants during the stray scene. They basically repeated the whole lecture when they introduced themselves to Takuya. So just imagine this lecture with the lecture earlier in the light novel.**

**Also, question to you guys. **

**Should the familiar arc (which is pretty short) be before or after the Raiser Arc? I'll leave it up to you guys. **

**Takuya's sword style. There are two styles that I am stuck between: **

**1) The Shigure Soen Ryu from Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Along with water, Takuya can also manipulate other elements (four other elements from naruto, along with dark chakra) with his sword.**

**2) Blazblue Jin Kisaragi's laido style, meaning Takuya draws his sword from his sheath and strike and draws it back in. Dark Chakra is applied to the sword and either sends out dark chakra melee attacks and projectiles, with the dark version of the 5-release elements from naruto. Look up online on Jin's style from Blazblue.**

**You can review or PM me your answers on which style I should use in the story.**

**One final thing: **

****What do you think of my chapter title for this? Do you get what it means for this?****

**If you do, then hooray.**

**Review Plz, and no Flames. I will ignore it...and Zero will eat those negative comments.**

**[They actually taste bad...they're really foul, even for a dark being like me]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DXD or the Naruto Elements. I do, however, own my OC.**

**Okay, first to announce a few things.**

**I have waited for responses to the questions I asked last chapter, and apparently, only got one.**

**Sooo...the course of this story was determined by ariboku34's review. So in this fanfic, I have taken to consideration that:**

**1) Familiar Arc is before the Raiser Arc.**

**2) Takuya's sword style is Jin Kisaragi's Laido style.**

**3) Considering that he has the dark element (or chakra), his moves are similar to Ragna from Blazblue. But there will be more moves related to others. Example: Hazama's green energy snakes, or Demon Slayer from Maplestory. There may be dark versions of certain attacks too.**

**And to ariboku34: you have guessed right on the Chapter 4's title. Good for you :D. Also, still thinking on the familiars.**

**There will be more chapter title challenges to come in the story, like the one right now. So feel free to submit your answers about the chapter titles.**

**P.S: Now that you can see the Reviews, you now know that Zero is indeed you know who.**

**Ok, now that announcements are done, let's start the story!**

"No problem" = speaking

'Darn...not good enough' = thinking

**[Pathetic..] **= Zero

**Chidori! = **Jutsu/Spell

**{BOOST!} **= Boosted Gear

**...**

**Chapter 5: The Light's Stray Sets the Beginning of the Darkest Hour, For It Will Lead You To Twilight's Pain.**

(Takya's Apartment)

**Play**: **Naruto Ost: Hinata vs. Neji**

The room was dark, and no source of light came in the room. Right now, it was completely dark...Just like Takuya wanted. In the middle of Takuya's bedroom sat Takuya, meditating. Right now, he was trying to build up his chakra again. In order to build up his chakra levels, he needs to do two exercises: physical and spiritual. Chakra is a life energy that is manifested from one's physical body and mind or spirit. When one achieves to unlock and manipulate their chakra, they must harness and build up that energy. In order to do that, they must train their physical body through intense training, while also exercising one's mind or psyche or spirit. When both sides achieve high levels, this will lead to a higher amount of chakra. As of right now, Takuya is building up his spiritual energy through meditation. This is the most simple, yet effective way of building up spiritual energy for chakra in the shinobi world.

Simple, yet a pattern like breathing was all that Takuya gave out. His mind is calm like water, and his mind is just empty. The only thought is seeing an energy in front of him, trying to build up and grow. This was the only state of mind Takuya has been in since the beginning of his mental exercise.

If anyone were inside the room with Takuya, then they would notice a light blue outline surrounding Takuya, and pulsating with raw power. This is showing the progress of Takuya's chakra training.

After moments of meditating, Takuya has finished. He then took one deep breath and exhaled, and stoop up from his seiza position.

"...Alright. Meditation is now done." was all Takuya said. He then stretched a bit, making a few popping noises with his bones.

**[Finally. It is about time that you have finished. I was getting bored, just watching you meditate in order to build up your chakra.]**

"It must be done Zero." responded Takuya in a calm tone. "In order to increase my chakra, I must-"

**[Yes Yes, I know. Build up mind and body will lead to more chakra. I get it. Do you even know who you're talking to?] **interrupted Zero.

'A leech who has manifested from the dark emotions of humans, and is entirely composed of dark chakra. He is also really impatient and just wants some action.' thought an annoyed Takuya.

"I'm surprised that you didn't speak or yell at me during my meditation." said Takuya.

**[If I did, then this whole meditation process while go on much longer, extending my boredom.]**

"If meditating is all it takes to shut you up, I would have done it years ago."

**[Don't push your luck, gaki]**

Takuya just chuckled and rolled his eyes, and has decided to do physical exercises.

"Alright...time to exercise my physical body. And what better way is with sword training. Zero, I think you can take some action by teaching me about my new sword."

**[Finally, something to do.]**

...

(At Client's home)

**Play: Shingetsutan Tsukihime: Frosty Moon**

Takuya opened his eyes as he look around the room. He just got called by some client, who wants him to do something. When he looked around, he found the room quite empty. There was no noise nor anybody around...strange. Takuya then closed his eyes, and tried to sense the chakra around the area. Even though he wasn't a sensor type ninja, he could still sense the general chakra presences around him. Takuya then opened his eyes and began narrowing. One was here...but something told him that something is wrong.

'Zero?' asked Takuya while he prepared himself for what is coming.

**[I could sense a type of darkness around this area...it is full of insanity and lust for kill...someone is here] **Zero ominously stated.

'Noted' was all Takuya thought. He then decided to see what was in the next room. Moving slowly to the door, found a dim light source between the cracks of the door. Slowly opening the door, he looked around the room. Using his eyes to see around the dark, yet dimly lit room, he saw a few furniture around. Suddenly, his nose caught an awful stench...it also smelled familiar. This was something...dead. Turning his head to the right, he finally saw something...something so horrifying that it looked like it came from a horror movie.

It was a corpse. Not just any corpse. It was a corpse that was nailed onto the wall...upside down. Now, most people would just vomit at the scene. But for Takuya, he has experienced and seen much worst during his career as a shinobi.

'Crap! This is not good! Whoever did this must be really bat-shit insane! This is just like Orochimaru's work...no scratch that. Orochimaru's work is far more disgusting. What I am seeing in front of me is only a small fraction of Orochimaru's work.' thought Takuya while fully alarmed now. He then summoned his sacred gears: his 5-release sword and the gauntlet. As he looked around his surroundings, he then saw some writings on the wall. It said...

**Play: Soul Eater Ost: Malleus Malefircarum**

"It's written as "Punishment for those who did bad deeds!". I just borrowed the sentence from someone important." spoke a male voice. Takuya quickly turned to the source of the voice, a found a white haired foreign teenager, wearing priest clothing. An evil, yet insane smile formed on the guy.

"Well Well! If it isn't a Devil-kun!" he said with a cheery tone. However, listen more closely, it has a creepy, with a hint of bloodlust in his tone.

'Damn...so this is the guy. From what I have been told, this guy appears to be an Exorcist.' Takuya thought with narrowed eyes while slipping into his fighting stance.

The Exorcist started to sing in a singy tone and said, "I'm a priest~! I'm a boy priest~! I cut down Devils~! I will laugh while cutting off Devil's heads~! LALALALA~~!"

'...This guy is the definition of insanity and bloodlust!' thought Takuya.

**[It has been a long time since I felt this type of darkness...yes...let him go and be insane. The darkness he is emitting is feeding me.]**

'So Zero is able to absorb the darkness that is emitting from this guy? This proves how insane he is. On the plus side, he is feeding Zero. Good...' thought Takuya while still focusing his eyes the bat-shit insane Exorcist. The teen continued,

"My name is Freed Zelzan. I belong to a certain group of Exorcist. Oh? I just introduced myself to you. You don't need to introduce yourself though. Please don't. Because remembering a Devil's name is nothing more than a waste of my good memory. It is okay though. You're going to die. I'll make sure of it. It might hurt, but later you'll feel fine so much that you want to cry. Now...let's open that new door!" shouted the now identified Freed.

Takuya just stared at Freed for a few moments, deciding on whether or not to gain some answers from a psychotic blood lust priest.

"...Why did you kill that person?" questioned Takuya. Luckily enough, Freed had enough sanity to answer the question.

"I killed him because he was a criminal who kept summoning devils. So I had to kill him." said Freed while shrugging it off like it was nothing. Takuya's eyes just flickered to the corpse and back to Freed. He then continued,

"Huh? Why aren't you shocked? Aren't you going to run away? That's weird. Humans who make pacts with Devils are scum. Scum indeed. Can't you understand that? No? Is that so? Well, you're a scum, Devil." Takuya just ignored the teen's words, and decided to prod in a littler further before the teen's trigger is off.

"I see...but I thought you were only supposed to focus on us Devils." spoke Takuya. His choice of words only seemed to aggravate the insane-bomb known as Freed, as he angrily responded,

"Haaaaa? What the fuck is this? A mere Devil like you is lecturing me? Hahaha. I will laugh at this. You should probably could get a reward for being funny. Okay then, listen carefully you shitty Devil. Devils also use humans' greed to survive. Relying on a Devil proves that you are no longer a human. It's the end. That's why I killed him~. I make a living by killing Devils and those that are contracted to a Devil. That's my job."

"You may be right in stopping certain humans...and killing them might be necessary in some cases...but...why did you continue to mutilate the corpse, even if the criminal is dead?" questioned Takuya. Back in the land of Shinobi (or Elemental Nations), it was also necessary to kill in order to stop chaos from spreading. However, most wouldn't go as far as messing with the corpse...only a few insane missing-nin do that.

"Haa~~? What are you talking about? Humans who contact Devils, along with the Devils themselves, are trash. Do you know they are a shitty existence? Do you know this is common sense? Didn't you know? Seriously, you should start your life back from a toddler. Wait, it's useless to tell this to a reincarnated Devil like you. More like, I have to kill you! Hahahaha. It's awesome, isn't it? It's the best, isn't it?" responded the insane Freed. Freed then took out sword that had no blade, and a gun. But then, the air around the handle vibrated, and suddenly, it turned into a beam saber.

'Is that from Star Wars?' absently thought Takuya, but then went back into serious mode. Kind or ruined the mood with that thought there though. Freed then spoke,

"You kind of irritate me, so can I cut you? Can I shoot you? Is it OK? Okay then. Now I'm going to stab your heart with this Blade of Light, and I'm going to blow your head with this cool looking gun! Man, I'm seriously going to fall in love!" stated Freed while having a face of pure insanity.

The priest then sprinted forward Takuya.

'Showtime' was all Takuya thought before he charged forward to. The two the clashed blades. Freed sword slashing from the side, while Takuya brought out a portion of his katana out of his sheath to block the attack, using his laido sword style. Freed then pulled out the gun from this second hand, and pointed it at Takuya's face.

'Oh shi-'

*BANG*

A loud gun bang resonated across the room, followed with silence...and then a small grunt of pain was made. Takuya just stood there, clutching his right shoulder. If he hadn't moved from pure reflex and instinct, he would've been one head short. For now, the bullet has grazed his right shoulder. Even though it was a graze, it was enough to cause some pain to Takuya.

'What is this pain? Even though it grazed my shoulder, it feels like its shot right through me!' though Takuya while wincing from the pain.

"How is it!? The special bullet made for the Exorcists, the Bullet of Light! And it doesn't make any sound, since its Bullet made of Light. This situation turns both of us on, doesn't it?" spoke Freed while giving a shit-eating grin.

'Of course! Light is the Devil's weakness. I completely forgot about that!' thought Takuya. He then decided to ignore the pain on his shoulder, and return back to his fighting stance, while using his gauntlet.

**{Boost!}**

Takuya felt a surge of power through him, and was now ready to fight the crazed Freed.

"Oh? You can still continue? Good! I want to know cause more pain! Die, die, Devil! Die Devil! Turn to dust and disappear! This is all for my entertainment!" cried out Freed while charging towards Takuya. Takuya was about to do the same, but then...

"Please Stop!" cried out a voice.

'Wait...that voice...it sounds familiar!'

**[Well isn't this a small world?]**

**Play: The World Ends With You - Main Theme**

"Asia?" was all Takuya spoke out.

"Well if it isn't my assistant, Asia-chan. What happened? Did you finish putting the barrier?" spoked Freed. Asia then noticed the corpse on the wall.

"N-noooooo!" Asia screamed when looking at it.

Freed then heartlessly said, "Thank you for the adorable scream! Oh yeah, this is your first time seeing a corpse like this, isn't it, Asia-chan? Then look carefully. We have the humans that are entranced by a Devil die like this."

"No...no" Asia said while looking completely shocked on what was revealed to her. Takuya just stood there, with his bangs covering his eyes. He was clenching his fist so hard, that blood was coming out.

'Asia is so innocent...and now...she is seeing this...all thanks to Freed's doing.' seethed Takuya

**[She was bound to see the true horrors of the world up close.]**

'I know...but not like this...' though Takuya. Asia's sight then look directly towards Takuya and was surprised.

"Father Freed...that person..." was all that Asia managed to utter out.

"Person? No, no. This shit here is a Devil. Hahaha, what are you misunderstanding?" said Freed

The truth seemed like a big shocker to Asia, because her face became even more astonished.

"T-Takuya-san is a devil..."

Takuya just turned his head slightly sideways, now wanting to look Asia in the eyes for a bit. 'Damn it...I didn't want her to know. If she didn't know about this, then..!'

**[Even if you didn't tell her, it is clear that she is with the insane Exorcist, as the situation shows. She was involved with this Angel-Devil business from the start, so you couldn't prevent her from being involved with your affairs. Besides...you can't hide your secrets forever...]**

Takuya just cursed in his breath, and then turned his attention towards them.

"What, what? You guys know each other? Wow. Now this is a big surprise. Is it the forbidden love between a Devil and a Sister? Seriously? Are you serious?" said Freed while giving a smirk. He then continued, "Ahaha! Devils and humans can never coexist! Especially humans from the Church and the Devils are the biggest enemies! Also, we are a group of heretics that was deserted by God. Asia-tan and I are humans that can't survive without the support of Fallen Angels-sama."

'Fallen Angels!? Wait, I thought that this wacko and Asia are both serving angels and God!' thought a surprised Takuya.

**[It appears that there is more than meets the eye, my host]**

'Yeah...'

"Well now, leaving that aside, I need to kill this trash here or else I can't finish my job, so here I come. Are you ready?" Freed stated, and then charged towards Takuya. Takuya was about charge forward to and attack, but then Asia stepped between them with her arms spread out...in the direction of protecting Takuya.

'W-what? What is she doing!' thought Takuya. Freed put a stern look, and said, "Oi oi. Are you serious? Asia-tan, do you know what you are doing?"

"I do. Father Freed, I beg you. Please forgive this person. Please let him go."

Takuya just became speechless after hearing her say that. Why would she defend him, even though he is a Devil?

Asia said then said, "But I can't stand it any more Freed... Freed, you can't kill people just because they are entranced to a Devil and you also can't kill Devils. It's wrong!"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!? Don't talk shit, bitch! You also learned that Devils are trashes at the Church! Seriously, is there something wrong with your brain!?" he said while having an angst face. Asia quickly replied,

"There are good people, even among Devils!"

"There aren't, BAAAKAAAA!

Asia winced from the shouting, but still continued, "That's what I thought until recently… But Takuya-san is a good person. That fact doesn't change even after I found out that he is a Devil! Killing someone is unforgivable! This kind of act! God won't allow such acts!"

...Why? Why would put up your own beliefs to save me? Asia...

Freed snapped out in anger and was about to slash Asia with his Sword of Light. Takuya acted quick, and performed the **K****awarimi-no-jutsu **to switch with Asia. When Freed swung down his sword, his sword clashed with the Takuya's katana. Takuya then looked at Freed with an angered look and shouted,

"Lay one finger on her...and you'll find yourself dead!" Takuya then delivered a powerful knee attack on Freed's solar plexus, sending him across the room. Takuya was about to charge in and attack more, but then the floor glows in a blue and white color. Takuya looked surprised for a second and stopped. He then saw that a magic circle started to form, and it had the Gremory household image on it!

**Play: Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Kakugo**

*FLASH*

A light filled the room for a few seconds, and then I found the others in the room.

"Takuya-kun, we came to rescue you." Kiba said while smiling at me.

"Ara ara. This is awful." spoke Akeno while having a worrying look around the room

"…Priest." was all Koneko said. Should have expected as much.

I just smirked at them and said, "Geez. What took you guys so long?"

"Ah ha! Here's a present for a group of Devils!" shouted Freed while slashing his Sword of Light at us.

*KA-CHING*

Blade and blade meet against the room. It was Kiba's blade that stopped Freed's own blade.

"I'm sorry. He's one of us! We can't let you lay a finger on him!" Kiba said while pushing forward with his blade. Freed then responded,

"Oh ho! A mere Devil being saying kinds words about his own? What are you guys? Devil Squadron, the Devil Rangers? That's nice. I can feel the heat. I'm getting turned on! So how is it? Are you one the sticking it in, and is he the one bending? So are you guys in that sort of relationship?" The two then clashed blades with each other, and Kiba looked back at Freed with an anguished face and said,

"What a vulgar mouth. It's hard to believe you are a priest...Oh, that's why you are a "Stray Exorcist", right?"

"Yeah, yeah! I'm vulgar! Sorry about that! That's because I strayed away! I was kicked out! That's why, screw the Vatican! I'm all right as long as I get to cut Devils whenever I feel like it!"

The two sword users kept clashing, with Freed laughing with glee while Kiba was handling the situation with eyes fully focused. Kiba then said,

"You are the type that is the most hard to deal with. Someone who feels like they are living by cutting Devils...the most dangerous one who causes the most harm to us."

"Haaaaah!?" Shouted Freed. "You know, I don't want to be told off by a Devil? I'm trying to live now just like other people! I'm not in a position where pests like you can talk down to me!"

Akeno then said with a serious look on her face, "Even us Devils have rules."

"Nice. I like those passionate eyes. Onee-san, you are the best. I can feel your urge of wanting to kill me. Is this love? No. I think it's a killing intent! Superb! This is great! I love the feeling of intending to kill and getting intended to kill!"

"Then disappear." was all Rias said when she stood right next to me. She then turned towards me and said,

"Takuya, I'm sorry. I never expected that a Stray Exorcist will visit this client's house." She then noticed blood tricking down my right arm. Her eyes narrowed and said,

"Takuya. Did you get wounded?"

I looked at my right shoulder, and the turned back to Rias and said, "I'm fine. Just got my right shoulder grazed. Nothing to worry about."

Rias nodded at me, and then turned towards Freed with a cold expression. Did my small injury really cause that much anger from Rias?

**[Imagine what her reaction would be like if you lost a leg]**

'...I just shudder at what she'll do.' thought Takuya.

"Looks like you have been looking after my cute servant?" spoke Rias in a low and cold tone.

'Wait...did she just call me cute?' Takuya thought while having a slight blush on his face.

"Yes, yes! I have been playing around with that Devil. I was planning to cut his body all over but I was interrupted and it finished as a dream." was all Freed said. After finishing his sentence, an explosion resonated across the room. The one responsible for that explosion was none other than Rias' Destruction Magic. She then coldly spoke,

"I make sure I never forgive those who harm my servants. I especially can't forgive a lowlife like you damaging my personal possessions."

'...Okay...why am I sounding more of a dog than a person?' thought Takuya while just sweat dropping at the fact that Rias is calling him her "personal possession". Her anger and pissed-off attitude caused her to resonate a wave of power across the room.

**[Heh heh heh. My host is being seen nothing more than puppy.]**

'Shut up' thought an annoyed Takuya. Akeno then spoke to Rias in a serious voice

"Buchou! There are a few Fallen Angels heading to this house. At this rate we will be at a disadvantage."

**Play: God Eater Burst Ost - God and Man **(A/N: You can choose vocal or instrumental. Though, I highly recommend vocal.)

Buchou gives another cold stare at Freed, and then turned to Akeno.

"Akeno, once we retrieve Takuya, we will return to our headquarters. Prepare for teleportation."

"Yes." was all Akeno said and then started to cast a spell.

'Wait...we're retreating?' I quickly turned to Asia, and quickly spoke to Rias,

"Buchou! We have to take her as well!"

"It's impossible." Rias said. "Only Devils can use the magic-circle to transport. Also, this magic-circle can only teleport me and my servants."

"But she is innocent! She nothing more than being used!" I exclaimed at her. He quickly turned to Asia. She just smiled and said,

"Takuya-san, let's meet again."

"Asia" I cried out while trying to reach out to her as the magic circle decided to glow again. Freed then shouted, "Like I will let you escape!"

The crazed Exorcist came slashing at us, but Koneko threw the sofa against him.

By the time the priest smacks away the sofa with his sword, the Gremory group managed to teleport away.

...

(At the clubroom)

**Play: Fullmetal Alchemist: Equivalent Exchange**

"There are two types of Exorcists." Rias stated while healing my grazed shoulder.

"The first are the Exorcists who receive the blessing from God to perform exorcism in the name of justice. This group of Exorcist borrows its power from God and Angels to eliminate Devils. And there is another one. The "Stray Exorcists"."

"Stray Exorcist? I can assume that they're similar Stray Devils, right?"

Rias nodded to my statement.

"Exorcism is a holy ceremony that is performed in the name of God. But sometimes, there are Exorcists who starts to enjoy the act of killing Devils. They are beings who have found killing Devils as joy and as their purpose of life. So they get kicked out from the Church without exception. Or they get erased for being found guilty."

'Why say erased? Can't you just say that they're just killed?' thought Takuya. Rias then continued,

"There are some who survive. What do you think happens to those Exorcists? It's simple. They go to the Fallen Angels."

"Yes. Even though Fallen Angels are beings that were kicked out from the heaven, they still have the power of light. The Fallen Angels also lost a lot of their comrades and their men in the previous war. That's why they started to collect servants, just like us."

'Huh...so they're recruiting people like us? I wonder if the normal Angels are doing a similar thing?' Takuya thought. He then said,

"In short, Fallen Angels and Exorcists both have a motive to kill the Devils, and team up together?" They nodded at me, and Rias said,

"Yes. That's why they are called "Stray Exorcists". So the dangerous Exorcists who became addicted to Devil-hunts started to attack Devils and the humans with connections to Devils by borrowing powers from the Fallen Angels. The boy priest from earlier is exactly that. He's a "Stray Exorcist" who belongs to an organisation with the support of the Fallen Angels. They are not proper Exorcists, but they are still dangerous like the proper ones. No, since they have no restrictions on them, they are much harder to deal with than the actual Exorcists. It's not smart to deal with them. So, the Church you went to before does not belong to God but to the Fallen Angels."

Takuya then went into deep thoughts about the group, and was trying to figure out how Asia, out of all people, got involved with them. All of this seems to suspicious and confusing. He then sighed and decided that right thing to do, and say it in front of Rias.

"Buchou...I need to that girl, Asia."

"It's impossible. How will you fight them? You are a Devil. And she is a servant of Fallen Angels. It's the two kinds that cannot coexist. Saving her means making the Fallen Angels your enemies. …If that happened, we would also have to fight." Takuya paused for a few moments, and has decided to say things carefully.

"We are enemies to the Fallen Angels regardless, Buchou. No matter what we do, even if we do nothing, the fallen angels are going to see us as Devils as enemies and attack us when the opportunity is right...They're using Asia for something big. I just know it. And that plan of theirs is going to harm us." Takuya said while having a serious expression. Rias looked surprised at his response. His serious expression faded, and went into a sad look and said,

"Besides...she stood up for me, even when she knew I was a Devil. Even more, Asia is nothing more than a tool to them...they're abusing her." Takuya then clenched his fist, angered at how he couldn't do anything.

Rias just looked at him with an understanding look, and then embraced Takuya in a comforting hug. Takuya's eyes just widened at her actions, and then blushed at the contact he was having with her. She then softly spoke,

"Takuya...If there was something that I could do while not triggering bad between Fallen Angels and Devils, then I would do it."

"...Thank you...Buchou...for understanding."

...

(Next Day, At The Park)

**Play: Fairy Tail Ost: Home**

Takuya sighed as he sat on the bench. He decided to skip school, and relieve the stress that he had experienced during that day. Rias allowed him, saying that it was best for him to rest physically and mentally.

He was thinking about what transpired yesterday. He asked himself many many questions. Why was Asia, of all people, with the Fallen Angels? What are the Fallen Angels planning? What is transpiring right now?

**[You know, asking yourself questions without knowing the answer will lead you nowhere. It's becoming quite pitiful]**

'...'

**[Oi. Gaki.]**

'...'

**[GAKI!]**

Takuya snapped out of his thoughts from Zero's yell. "Sorry," Takuya said. "I wasn't listening Zero. What did you say Zero?"

**[Kuh...Nevermind]**

"Okay...if you say so." said Takuya. He then went back into thoughts. If Zero had hands, he would do a face palm because of his host's obliviousness.

Takuya then tried to assess the situation around him. As or right now, the Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils are all hostile to each other, just at a low level. If he were to do something reckless or something wrong, it could trigger a large-scale battle or war between Fallen Angels and Devils, causing lives to be lost more...all because of his actions. He didn't want Asia to suffer, while not dragging others into his personal selfish problems. He needed to find the solution to solve this...but how?

His train of thought was broken with a rumble...from his stomach. Takuya just gave another sigh, and decided to get something to eat. As he stood up, his eyes caught onto something familiar...it was something that was related to blonde...someone he is trying to save. The girl felt a presence near her, and turned her head. Her eyes widened at the sight of Takuya.

"...Asia?"

"Takuya-san?"

...

(At a fast-food restaurant)

**Play: Kingdom Hearts 1.5 Ost: Destiny Islands**

Asia just looked really confused at the cash register. The cashier, on the other hand, looked confused as well. Takuya just gave a tired smile on how sheltered this girl is.

"...Is there something that you like to order?"

"I'm sorry. She is relatively new here. Just two burgers and fries please, along with a milkshake." Takuya said while giving an apologetic smile.

The cashier just looked relieved, and took his order. Asia just went into shock, and then entered a look a little ashamed and said,

"Auuu...I'm ashamed. I can't even buy a single hamburger by myself..."

Takuya just put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her, and said, "There is nothing to be ashamed about. You're still adjusting, so it is fine."

The two then received their order and sat down at a booth. As the two ate their meals, Takuya had to teach Asia on how to eat the types of food she was holding. Takuya was really amazed and shocked on how sheltered Asia is, and not going out to the outside world that much. From burgers to milkshakes, he had to teach her everything. Takuya then thought it was best to ask her some questions to figure out a few things. But first...

"Asia?"

"Ah, yes?" she said while wiping her mouth from the meal she ate.

"...Do you want me to show you around?"

"Really?" she asked surprise. He just smiled at her and said,

"Really. Trust me, you're going to have a great time."

**[Why do I get a feeling that you two are going on a date?] **

Zero's statement just went ignored, while the two just went on and have fun.

...

(At the arcade)

**Continue Playing Kingdom Hearts 1.5 Ost: Destiny Islands**

As Takuya showed Asia around town, he decided it was time to take her to the arcade and show her the fun stuff in life. Even for him, a shinobi who came from a world that lacked this kind of technology (A/N: even though there are head sets, tvs, refrigerators, a computerized screen to determine matches, and movie crews...wait...what timeline is the Land of Shinobi in?), he was also having fun along with her.

Right now, the two were at a crane game. Takuya caught her gaze on the machine, and has decided to take her there.

"There anything that catches your interest, Asia?" Takuya asked.

"N-no...it's nothing..." she denied. However, Takuya just saw right through her and caught her looking at a Rache-Kun doll. He then walked to the claw-mcahine and inserted a coin in it. After using quick precision and accuracy, he managed to get it on his first try. Remember...Shinobi training.

"Here" he said with a genuine smiling while giving it to Asia. Asia, in return, blushed and accepted it. She then said,

"How did you...?"

"I was looking at your eyes, and saw that you were looking at one of the dolls." replied Takuya

She just smiled and held the doll close to her.

...

(Evening: At the park)

**Play: Blazblue Alter Memory: Sun Gentle People**

The two were just laughing while walking down the streets and entered the park where they met. Today was nothing but pure fun for them. Experiencing many exciting games, seeing many shops, taking her to many food stands...it was just like a date. But for Takuya, he never thought it was a date, and saw it as a "tour" for Asia. Yep, Takuya may be keen on the battlefield, but a completely oblivious to things related to romance.

As the two decided to rest on a park bench, Asia looked at Takuya's right shoulder and said with a concerned tone,

"Takuya-san...are you still injured from yesterday?"

Takuya looked at his right shoulder, but then shrugged it off by saying, "It is nothing to worry about. It is just a graze."

However, Takuya's statement just made Asia's expression more stern. Asia then lean towards my shoulder and pulls up my sleeve. Even though my wound is healed, there was still a graze mark, as well as a slight bruise. Asia saw Takuya's injury and placed her palm there. Just like before, a green aura has surrounded Asia's hand and Takuya's injury. In a matter of seconds, Takuya's slight injury was gone. Asia then asked, "How is it?"

Takuya took a closer look at his shoulder, and was highly impressed with the healing technique. Asia's healing could rival a lot of medical-ninja, maybe even Lady Tsunade. He then said,

"Wow Asia...I don't see any marks at all on my shoulder. It was like it was never there in the first place. It's all thanks to your Sacred Gear, right?

Asia then said, "Yes, it is."

Takuya then decided to tell her something to. "You know...I also have Sacred Gears. Though, both of them are hard to deal with. One keeps nagging while the other just seems a little basic."

**[...Gaki?]**

'Yes Zero?'

**[Which one were you referring to?]**

'Depends...can i choose both?'

**[...Fuck you.]**

'Ouch.'

Asia went surprised and said, "Takuya-san, you also have a Sacred Gear, but also two? I didn't know at all."

"I find your power amazing to Asia. The power to heal is highly useful, you know?" said Takuya.

**End Ost and enter short silence**

However, even though Takuya's compliment was given to Asia, Asia's reaction was different. Her expression went sad, and a few tears managed to escape from her eyes. Takuya's eyes just widened at her, and decided to comfort her on what is wrong.

"Asia? Did I do something wrong?" asked a concerned Takuya.

Asia shook her head and has decided to tell Takuya about something that will reveal everything.

Asia began her story as the "Holy Maiden"

**Play: One Piece: A Mother's Love**

In a certain region in Europe, there was a certain girl who was discarded by her parents. She was raised in a nearby Church, and was nurtured by a nun along and grew up along with other orphans. The girl also happened to be a strong follower of the Church when she received a special power at the age of 8. She healed a wounded puppy, and a person from the Catholic Church witnessed it by chance. From there on, her life's course took effect. The girl was taken to the main Catholic Church and she was symbolised by many as a "Holy Maiden" because of her healing power. She used her power to heal many believers and they were told it was a power of divine protection. Rumours brought rumours and she was respected as a "Holy Maiden", even without her approval. She didn't hold any dissatisfaction for how she was treated. People from the Church were kind and she didn't hate healing people. She instead was happy that her power was of use. The girl was thankful to her power which was bestowed to her by God...But she was a bit lonely. She didn't have any friends she could open up to. Everyone treated her nicely and was nice to her. But there were no one willing to become her friend...She understood why...She knew that they were looking at her power as something irregular...They didn't look at her as a human but as a creature that could heal humans...But one day, it changed. By coincidence, there was a Devil nearby and she healed it...A wounded Devil. The girl couldn't ignore it. She thought that even if it was a Devil, she had to heal it if it was injured. It was her kindness that made her take such an action...But that changed her life forever. One of the people from the Church saw that incident and notified others of the Church. The ministers of the Church were shocked about it.

"A power that can heal Devils!?"

"Something absurd like that cannot happen!"

"The power of healing can only heal the followers of God!"

There were many people that had the power to heal. However, the power to heal the Devil was out of the question. The people of the Church thought it was common sense that the power of healing doesn't work on Fallen Angels and Devils. Apparently, a similar incident had happened in the past...The power to heal Fallen Angels and Devils that were not protected by God. But that was feared as the power of a "Witch". As a result, people saw her as a heretic.

"Damn witch that heals Devils!"

The girl who was respected as a Holy Maiden was then feared as a "Witch" and the Catholic Church abandoned her. She didn't have anywhere to go and the organisation of "Stray Exorcists" picked her up. In other words, she had to get divine protection from the Fallen Angels. But the girl never forgot to pray to God. She also never forgot to thank God. Even so, the girl was abandoned...God didn't save her. What shocked her the most was that there was not even a single person in the Church that was willing to defend her...There was no one who cared about her.

"...It's because I didn't pray enough...It's because *sob* I'm clumsy. I'm so stupid that I can't even eat a burger by myself." she said while crying at the same time.

Takuya just gave her a look of sympathy. He knew on what she was experiencing and going through. She was similar and different to what a jinchuriki experienced. Jinchuriki were seen as nothing more than weapons, or monsters to people's eyes. Asia was an "irregular" and was treated good for her healing, but not herself. Jinchuriki were shunned and hated...Asia was also shunned and hated because she acted of kindness... Takuya just clenched his fist. Takuya himself was a jinchuriki, and has also felt the pain of being shunned and hated...but at a smaller degree. What he experienced probably half of what Naruto experienced during his early years...He knew Asia's loneliness.

Church call themselves holy and divine? No...even the Church has a dark side. And this dark side has brought suffering to people...to her...

This scenario also reminded Takuya on how Church is similar to hidden villages. They want perfect weapons or power, and must tame it. If they aren't able to control or it isn't able to satisfy their needs, then they simply discard it.

And as for God...he was already in Takuya's shit list.

"This is also a trial that the lord gave me. Since I'm a clumsy nun, the lord gave me this trial. So I have to endure it." she said while looking down with a sad expression. Takuya then took her hand and held onto it. Asia looked at him confused, while Takuya just gave an honest smile and said,

"Enough...there is no need to beat yourself up over something so trivial. You're in no ways clumsy. You're a girl with a kind heart, and will do anything to help, even if its the enemy. That shows how kind you are. Also, you have been raised a sheltered life, and you didn't know much about the outside world. If I were in your shoes, then I would have done the same." She then responded

"I'm sure I will make lots of friends one day. I have a dream. I want to go buy flowers with a friend, buying books and…talk with them..."

Takuya then said in a fake-hurt tone and said, "Asia, I'm hurt. You never considered me as your friend?" And then went into a more comforting tone and said, "And the stuff we did today proves it. Even though I'm a Devil, everything will be alright. I won't take anything precious from you. Instead, I will support you as a friend, and you call me anytime. Here." He pulled out a phone. Asia looked a little concerned.

"...Is that a pact with the Devil?"

Takuya gave a small laugh and said, "No. It isn't like that, don't worry. This is going to help us contact each other, because we're friends. We can shop together, we can eat delicious food together...We can do all the things that are fun." said while giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. Asia's other hand and went to her mouth while she was crying and said,

"*sob* Takuya-san...I don't have any common sense."

He just took his other hand and put it on her shoulder and said, "I'll help you learn. There are many things that I can help you with, Asia. Besides, Japan is a pretty big place to learn, and this learning has fun in it. So I'll be glad to help you."

"...I can't even speak Japanese, or even know the Japanese culture." she said.

"I can take you to many Japanese places that are excellent in teaching culture." stated Takuya, and finally saw Asia's tears stopping. She quietly said,

"I don't know what to talk about..."

Takuya just gave a chuckle. He then said, "If you want to talk about something, then lets talk about your day. C'mon Asia, I'm your friend. I'll help and support you in any way." His words finally got to Asia, as Asia finally gave a smile and said, "Really?"

"Really. Friends till the end, as they always say." said Takuya while flashing a grin.

"It's impossible" said a voice that entered their conversation. Takuya's eye first widened in surprise, and then narrowed at it.

**Play: Magi - The Labyrinth of Magic OST - Un Vrai Orage**

'That voice...'

**[The one who killed you. Hmph. About time she showed herself. It's time to redeem yourself, my host.]**

'Agreed' thought Takuya. He turned to see the Fallen Angel who killed him that night. He then spoke with a low tone and said, "You..." She just gave a laugh at him and said, "Oh wow. You survived. And to add the fact that you're a Devil now. Are you serious? That is the worst."

"Raynare-sama..." Asia said while shocked at seeing her. Takuya stepped in front of her and sarcastically stated,

"So what do we owe the pleasure of Fallen Angel-san?" His words just caused Raynare to sneer at him and look at him in disgust and angrily retorted,

"I don't want a filthy low-class Devil like you talking to me that way...Oh...That girl, Asia. She is my personal belonging. Can I have her back? It is useless to run away."

'Oh, so Asia ran away? That proves that Asia is nothing more than being used.' thought Takuya. Asia then responded with disgust,

"...No. I don't want to return to that Church. I don't want to return to the people who kill other people...Also, you people did things to me…"

'...Did things to her? What in the hell did these guys do to her?' thought Takuya.

"Please don't say that, Asia. Your Sacred Gear is essential for our plan. So please come back with me? I also took the time to look for you. Don't make trouble for me."

Takuya then summoned his gauntlet and his katana and entered his battle stance. Raynare just laughed at him and said,

"Oh, so that is your Sacred Gear? I was told that your Sacred Gear was a dangerous one before from the higher-ups, but it looks like they were totally wrong! That Sacred Gear is one of the common ones. It's called the Twice Critical. It doubles the power of the possessor for a temporally time, but having you double your power is not a threat to me. Truly, a fitting object for a low-class Devil like you."

Takuya just gave her a bored look and said, "Oh? And guess what? Look at all the zero cares I give!" He would've cussed, but Asia was behind him. He didn't want her to hear any more bad words. Takuya got the reaction he wanted, because Raynare went into an angered look.

**[Is she ignoring me?]**

'Seems so Zero. You're a Sacred Gear that is literally out of this world. So...you're unknown.'

**[Kuh...I don't care. Let's just take care of her.]**

'Agreed'

Takuya then grabbed the hilt of his katana, and put one jutsu to the test...and Raynare was perfect.

"Without a trace in the darkness...**Dark Wind Style: ****Dark Winter's Riposte!" **shouted out Takuya while drawing his katana out of his sheath and giving a quick slash. The slash of the blade produced a black colored crescent shaped projectile coming at Raynare at high speed. Raynare widened in surprise and narrowly dodged the attack. The attack sailed through the air and sliced off a tree's huge branch. When she focused back on her surroundings, she found Takuya in front of her, catching her off guard once again. Takuya then performed a 180-spin side kick in the air, landing on Raynare's stomach and sent Raynare flying. He landed on the ground, and decided to use his Twice Critical.

**{Boost!}**

The boost gave Takuya the power he needed, as well as increasing his chakra levels. And they say this thing is useless. Takuya decided to taunt Raynare in order to bring her into more anger. The more anger there is, the more you become blind in battle

"What's the matter? I thought you could easily deal with a "low-class Devil"."

Asia looked really surprised with his abilities, while Raynare stood up and glared at him.

"...You damn disguisting Devil..."

"Thank you. The is the nicest compliment I ever heard." Takuya sarcastically stated.

Her glare intensified, but then grew a devious smile.

'Crap...that look on her face...what is she planning?' thought Takuya while preparing himself. Raynare grew a Spear of Light in her hand, and then threw it. Takuya was going to dodge it, but then saw the angle of the projectile to be not heading towards him...it was...! Takuya turned his head to where the light was aimed at and it was Asia!

'Shit!' was all Takuya though. He forgot all about Asia! He was just focused on dealing with Raynare. He then decided to do something, but not without a price.

Asia's eyes widened at the Spear of Light coming at her and closed her eyes to brace herself for the attack.

**Play: One Piece Ost: Uunan and the Stone Storage Room**

*STAB*

Asia waited for the spear to hit her...but it never came. When she opened her eyes, she found herself in a different position from before...it was where Takuya stood when facing Raynare. When she turned her head to where she originally stood, she found that Takuya was standing there...with a Spear of Light piercing his leg.

"URK!" Takuya grunted out while wincing from the incredible pain he was experiencing right now. It was more painful than that Bullet of Light he received on the shoulder. It felt like his leg was being burned and boiled at the same time.

'Not...the greatest idea...but it was to save Asia' thought Takuya. He performed a **K****awarimi-no-jutsu **with Asia in order to save her.

**[You fool...]**

'It was...the only way...to save Asia' thought Takuya while suffering from the pain. He went down on one-knee because of the damage. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the pain, but it wasn't working well...but then the pain started to fade...wait...was he recovering that quickly? He then opened his eyes and saw Asia healing his leg. Raynare than spoke,

"Asia. If you don't want that Devil to be killed, come with me. Your Sacred Gear is essential for our plan. Your power, the Twilight Healing, is a rare Sacred Gear unlike the Sacred Gear of the Devil over there."

'Damn it! She knew that I was going to sacrifice myself to protect her from that attack...and now she is using me as a hostage!' angrily thought Takuya.

"I understand." said Asia. Takuya eyes widened, and he turned to her and yelled out, "Asia!"

"Takuya-san. Thank you for what you did for me today. It was really fun." she said while smiling. She completely healed Takuya's leg. After confirming it, she walked torward Raynare. Raynare smirked at both of them and said,

"Good girl, Asia. That's it. Problem solved...I suppose I'll let Devil-kun go. With today's ritual, you will be freed from your suffering."

Takuya was prepared to make his move again, but he was interrupted when Asia said with a smile,

"Takuya-san...Thank you for being friends with someone like me."

"Goodbye. If you bother me again, I will kill you." Raynare said while wrapping her wings around Asia, and then flew off.

Takuya just stood there, looking at where Raynare took off. Turning his head to the right, he saw Asia's doll on the ground. Takuya then clenched his fist and thought one thing:

'Asia...I will save you...no matter what...that is a promise.'

...

**And that is a wrap!**

**Okay, now I want to explain a few things for those who get confused with ****Dark Chakra. According to the Naruto wikia, it is stated that:**

****"Dark Chakra** is a special chakra formed from the negative emotions of the heart. Created by the Zero-Tails, as it feeds on the negative emotions of the people around it, it is shown to be extremely powerful... though it eventually destroys the mind, and rots the soul of the user."**

**"The dark chakra produced by the Zero-Tails grants its host a great source of power, giving them access to high-level techniques without even using hand seals while negating any potential drawbacks those techniques may otherwise bring."**

**It was also stated that if one's chakra system was messed with while flowing Dark Chakra, it will also lead to consequences, such as heavy body damage.**

**However, in this particular fanfic, a certain group (I won't tell you, or else spoilers) has managed to create a powerful fuinjutsu seal that manages to suppress the drawbacks of the Dark Chakra destroying the mind and soul. However, the consequence for messing with the chakra system with the flow of Dark Chakra is still in effect. Still, in the DXD verse, there hasn't been one technique or person to mess with the the chakra systems of people.**

**Now let me tell you the stark differences and similarities between Takuya and Shinno's abilities (the guy who used Dark Chakra in the Naruto Shippuden 2nd movie):**

**P.S: Takuya's abilities will be explained here. **

**Shinno:**

**1) Shinno has used his skill, the Body Revival Technique. This technique is where, as the Naruto Wikia States, "allows the user to survive any otherwise normally fatal damage and instantly heal from the damage. The use of this technique allows the user to also perform techniques, that are normally body taxing, without any drawbacks." **

**2) Another statement of Naruto Wikia is that, "When combined with Dark Chakra, this technique can also be used to physically enhance the person to superhuman levels of speed, strength, and healing capabilities."**

**Takuya:**

**1) He doesn't have the Body Revival Technique. ****Without the Body Revival Technique, Dark Chakra is not enhanced through the technique, giving Takuya a basic version of Dark Chakra.**

**2) This means that as of right now, Takuya cannot reach super levels like Shinno from Dark Chakra. Instead, this Dark Chakra just gives Takuya the ability to use techniques without hand seals, as well as negating certain drawbacks from his techniques.**

**3) Takuya has the Boosted Gear to substitute the Body Revival Technique + Dark Chakra. Only difference is that it doesn't heal.**

**4) Zero-Tails moved into Takuya's 5-release sword, thus transferring all of the Dark Chakra into the 5-release sword. Thus, this gives a huge boost to the sword. So Takuya's sword now has the ability to send out Dark Versions of the 5-relase: wind, earth, fire, water, lightning**

**5) Even though Zero and the Dark Chakra is in the sword, do not forget that the 5-release Sacred Gear is tied to Takuya's soul, just like all Sacred Gears. Thus, this gives Takuya connection to Zero and Dark Chakra. So Takuya still has Dark Chakra to use, though not able to draw the elemental attacks from the katana. The katana serves more of an amplifier or converter for Dark Chakra to turn into elemental attacks.**

**6) As a result, Takuya can manipulate dark chakra and turn them into Dark Chakra attacks without his sword.**

**7) Even though Takuya has access to high amounts of Dark Chakra, his own Chakra level serves as his own limit. The amount of Chakra he has equals the amount of Dark Chakra he receives. Though, he is able to draw more Dark Chakra in certain circumstances. Might not make any sense, but this reason will serve best for a reason. I want Takuya to be strong, but not too OP. That's all I want to say.**

**(Explanation about Dark Chakra End)**

**Jutsu List:**

****1) K****awarimi-no-jutsu****

****2) **Dark Wind Style: ****Dark Winter's Riposte! ; This particular jutsu is the dark version of the wind style, hence Dark Wind Style. The move Winter's Riposte (without the Dark added to it) is used from Blazblue; more specifically, Jin and Hakumen. In a certain Blazblue Chronophantasma cutscene, both Jin and Hakumen perform Winter's Riposte, which sends out a projectile that has enough energy to cut. With Takuya, his attack is the same as theirs, but this time, infused with dark and wind chakra. With Dark Chakra, it gives the attack a black color.******

******3) Henge-no-jutsu: Forgot to describe about this earlier in the earlier chapter. The Henge-no-jutsu is a jutsu where it causes the user to change their appearance. Simple as that :3.******

******I will be choosing some techniques to become english or japanese. depends on the technique.******

**And that is all for explanations. Please Review :D and No Flames.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD or the Naruto Elements.**

**Reply to the reviewers (which is just one):**

**To ariboku34: glad to see that you're enjoying my fanfic. Also, you were close on getting the previous chapter title correct. You were right on the light's stay part, but for the "for it will lead you to Twilight's pain" part, it meant revealing Asia's painful past. But hey, I could also accept that answer to. So good for you.**

**Let's Start the Story!**

"You're really starting to annoy me." = speaking

'Crud...gotta make it!' = thoughts

**[Heh heh heh...] =** Zero

**Rasengan! = **Jutsu/Spell

**{Boost!} **= Boosted Gear

**...**

**Chapter 6: A Clash Between Fallen and Darkness Will Lead to Twilight's End, but Forever Give Birth to a New Dawn.**

(At the Occult Research Room)

*SLAP*

A slapping sound echoed across the room, and then followed by a silence. Takuya just stood there, with hair shadowing over his eyes as Rias slapped him. After the incident with the Raynare, he immediately headed toward Rias and the others and tell them about the situation and asked for their help. However, all of his pleas are denied, and ended up with a slap from Rias. She then said with a serious expression

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? No is no. I can't allow you to save that Sister."

He then turned his head back to her and gave her a slight glare and said, "Asia has a Sacred Gear that is essential to the Fallen Angel's plans. When that plan succeeds, I know something is terrible that is bound to happen. The enemy will gain more strength, and use it against us or cause another war! That is why we have to act now!"

"You will definitely be killed if you go. You won't be able to come back to life anymore. Do you understand?" she responded back. However, the response she expected from Takuya was unexpected. Takuya then said in a low voice,

"...You think I'm afraid of death...No...I don't fear death, nor do I welcome death...I'm just indifferent to it." He then looked at Rias with a determined expression and said, "Asia is my friend. I'll do anything it takes to save her, and I'll gladly risk my life in order to do it."

Rias expression then went from surprised to a soft expression and said, "I'm surprised on what you said...It is also such a wonderful thing to see that you care about somebody that much. However, it is not as simple as you think. The Fallen Angels and Devils are -"

Takuya interrupted, "I know Buchou. Devils and Fallen Angels have been glaring at each other for many years. I know that there are still clashes between them, but at small scale. They're our enemies. I get it. That is why we have to act in self-defense and prevent the Fallen Angels from harming us!"

Rias just stood there surprised once more. Takuya just seems to understand and grasp relationships between races like he had experienced it before...it was like second nature to him. He has also shown the right knowledge of knowing how to act in certain situations. However, her surprise ended when Akeno came in the room and whispered in Rias' ear. Both of them soon grew a serious expression on their face. Rias looked at Takuya and the others for a few moments, and then spoke,

"I've got an urgent thing to do now. Akeno and I will go out for a bit."

"...So that is it? You're just going to-"

Rias then put her finger on Takuya's lips. She then spoke,

"Takuya, there are a couple of things I need to tell you."

'What? Why is she...?' Takuya thought in a confused manner. Rias then spoke,

"The first is that you think that a Pawn is a weak piece, right?"

Takuya just plainly nodded at her. 'Where is she getting at?'

"That's a big misunderstanding. Pawn has a special ability that no other pieces have, and that ability is called Promotion. Just like the actual chess game, a Pawn can change into other classes if they reach the opponent's base. They are able to promote to any other piece besides the King. Takuya, the moment you step foot in the location I acknowledge as "Enemy's base", you are able to change into any piece besides the King." She paused for a moment for Takuya to just take in the information.

Takuya just silently stared at her. Trying to take in the new information about his piece. 'Why is she telling me this right now?'

Rias then continued, "It hasn't been that long since you became a Devil, so there are restrictions. It's probably still impossible for you to be promoted to the Queen. But you could change to other classes. If you wish strongly for Promotion within your heart, then there will be a change in your ability."

'...So there are some restrictions to that ability. Dark Chakra might be able to negate the effects, but I shouldn't try that experiment during a fight, because that will be suicide. Besides...Dark Chakra might not work on Promotion, with the state that I am currently in right now. I also think that Dark Chakra couldn't affect it.'

Rias then continued, "There is one more thing. The second is your Sacred Gear." she then stroked Takuya's cheek with her hand, and then said, "...Desire. Sacred Gear is driven with the power of desire. And it also determines the power for it as well. Even though you are a Devil, your will to desire hasn't been lost. The stronger you desire, the stronger your Sacred Gear will respond to you." Takuya just silently stared at her.

'...Desire? The feeling that controls Sacred Gears...First is about Promotion...and then there is the feeling of...!'

Takuya was then broken out of his thoughts again, when Rias said,

"There's one last thing you should never forget, Takuya. Even a Pawn can take down the King. This is basic in chess. This truth also applies for the Devils' chess pieces. You can become stronger."

As she finished her sentence, Rias and Akeno left the room via magic circle. Takuya just stood there silenced for a few moments. But something unexpected came from Takuya that surprised Kiba and Koneko in the room. Takuya started laughing. He was laughing! Kiba then slowly approached Takuya from behind and said,

"...Takuya-kun?" His question went ignored, as Takuya said in a slightly laughing tone,

"...So that is what you were planning all along! To dupe me like that! Buchou, you shouldn't beat around the bush like that." It all made perfect sense to Takuya! She explained two important facts to him, and she left without restricting him to leave. It all adds up!

"...Takuya-sempai...?" Koneko spoke as she looked confused at him. Takuya then stopped laughing and turned towards the both of them. He then said,

"Sorry...but I couldn't believe it. I figured out on what Buchou is planning."

Kiba and Koneko's eye widened in surprise. Takuya figured it out already!

Kiba then spoke, "I'm surprised. I didn't think that you could figure out the whole situation already."

Takuya then smirked at him and said, "Was there any doubt?"

Kiba just smiled at him and said, "Nope, not at all."

Takuya then spoke, "Alright. I know the Buchou is letting me go into enemy territory and save Asia...however..."

Kiba just looked a little confused at him and said, "However...?"

Takuya then said, "I cannot accomplish this on my own. I'm going to need you and Koneko-san's help. So...are you going willing to help?"

Kiba just smiled at him, while Koneko just gave a silent nod.

"I thought as much. Let's go."

...

(Outside the Church - Inside the Church)

**Play: Soul Eater Ost: Lady of Gorgon**

The now 3-man (or 2 guy and 1 girl team) devil team was now hiding themselves while in front of the church. The lamp flickering on and off every now and then. Takuya, along with Kiba and Koneko, was looking at the layout of the Church. Takuya, being the former ninja he is, was now analyzing and strategizing on all the possibilities with the structure of the lay out. Kiba then spoke, "From this presence, it's certain that there is a Fallen Angel inside."

"It is true, considering that this is where I last saw Asia go to." spoke Takuya. Kiba then nodded at Takuya and then said,

"Besides the sanctuary, there is also a dormitory. The sanctuary looks suspicious."

"Considering that I have heard that there is a certain plan going on right now, I highly doubt that anyone is in the dormitory. Besides, this so called sanctuary is probably the key place to this Church. So we can ignore the dormitory." spoke Takuya in a analytical tone. Kiba was once again impressed by Takuya's analytical skills, and then said,

"Yes, we can ignore that part. Most Stray Exorcist groups usually make some alteration to the sanctuary. They usually perform suspicious rituals under the sanctuary."

"Wonder why." spoke Takuya, still having his eyes glued to the map. However, at the corner of Takuya's sight, he saw Kiba grew a bitter smile. Takuya wondered on that brought on that negative emotion...perhaps it was related to the Church? High possibility.

"It's the place they used to respect as a holy place, and by doing something that rejects God there, it makes them satisfied because it's an insult to God. Because they loved God, because they were rejected by God, they purposely cast evil spells under the sanctuary as a representation for their hatred."

**[Hatred...a powerful and dark emotion, enough to satisfy even me. And these humans become pathetic by venting their hatred** **to this God. Honestly, it is quite pitiful.}**

Takuya eye's just narrowed at that emotion. He has seen countless people succumb to their hatred, and lead them to a dark path...just like Sasuke. However, Takuya was kind of shocked when Sasuke changed. He just guess that some people are able to break from that hatred...but only a few. But Takuya absently thought,

'If I know anything from Naruto, it is that he is determined to break that hatred and find peace, no matter what.' He then gave a small nostalgic smile, barely noticeable to others. However...

"...Takuya-sempai, why are you smiling?" asked Koneko, while having a raised eyebrow. Takuya just looked a bit surprised, and then went into a calm and apologetic face and then said,

"Sorry...kind of went through a phase there. Just ignore it."

Koneko just have him a glance, before retuning to the map.

"Alright...moving on..." spoke Takuya. Kiba then spoke,

"The sanctuary is located right behind the entrance. I think we can go straight in. The problem is to find the door to the basement once we get in the sanctuary, and also if we can defeat the assassins waiting for us."

"Charging straight in? Well, I guess we might as well. The enemy are suspecting us anyway, and I think they caught onto us, so no point in stealth then," spoke Takuya while giving out a sigh. So much for sneakiness.

The trio then charged towards the Church and passed through the entrance of the Church and into the sanctuary. Takuya then quickly looked around the room, trying to find any enemies or traps...there were none. Except there were candles at the end of the room...along with...

**Play: Magi The Kingdom of Magic - Cast of Damnation**

*CLAP* *CLAP* *CLAP* *CLAP*

...Clapping noises. Takuya then prepared himself for the enemy, and then came familiar voice.

"Meeting! It's a reunion! So emotional!"

'That voice...ugh, as if I had enough of him.' Takuya though while narrowing his eyes and going into battle stance. The person in front of them was none other than Freed, the psychotic blood lust priest. What an oxymoron. He then yelled out,

"Well, I never met the same Devil twice before! You know, since I'm super strong, I cut Devils into pieces when I first meet them! Once I see them, I cut th-"

"**Dark Water Style: Touga Hyojin****!" **Takuya interrupted Freed while quickly drawing his katana out of his sheath and in one quick slash, came out a dark pressurized water in a shape of a crescent blade come towards Freed. Freed, being caught off guard, somehow managed to narrowly dodge the attack while rolling onto the floor. The water then hit the wall, and managed to create a slashed hole on the wall. Freed then shouted out, "Hey! I wan't finished you shitty Devil!

"Too bad. I really sick of hearing your crap. I've got someone to save, and you just speaking is wasting my time." spoke Takuya while giving Freed an annoyed look. Freed then gave Takuya a pissed off look, and then charged towards the group. The two comrades of Takuya looked surprised at Takuya's sudden attack and ability, but then shook it off and charged as well. However, one thought came to Koneko's mind.

'...What was that attack?...It felt so familiar...yet...dark...' Koneko then file a chill up her back, as if something came back to haunt her from the past. She shook it off, and then followed the others. Freed then continued

"You guys came to rescue Asia-tan, right? Hahaha! Devil-samas are big hearted for coming to rescue a bitch like that who would even heal Devils! Well, just being entranced to a Devil should make that Sister die! Well, there is a hidden stairs under that altar. From there you can go to the place where they are doing the ritual."

'Why is he telling us this? Either he is confident to kill us, or just plain stupid.' thought Takuya

**[His insanity and bloodlust is what is influencing his mind]**

'I though as much' though Takuya. He then decided to use another technique.

"**Dark Fire Style: Dark Fireball Jutsu!"**

With another quickly draw-and-slash from the sheath, he sent out a volley-ball sized black fireball at the opponent. Freed then used his gun and shot several bullets towards the incoming fireball, which slowed the fireball, but didn't destroy it. Freed eye's widened at the incoming attack and had to dodge the incoming fireball. As he dodged and focused back on his opponents, he saw Koneko picking up the pews and throw it at him.

As the pews flew towards Freed, he used his Sword of Light to slash the pews in half, and then clashed swords with Kiba and said,

"Hmmm! Hmmm! Such a pain! Why are you guys so noisy!? I'm super very bad! I'm sorry for talking in a death language! Forgive me after you die!"

Kiba, with his speed and agility, was able to dodge the soundless bullets while continuing to attack Freed. Kiba then said, "Impressive. You are quite strong."

"Ahaha! You too! A Knight, huh!? Not even a single blind spot! This is great! Yes yes, this is what I'm talking about. Lately, I haven't had an awesome battle like this! I was about to cry because of it! Hmmm! Hmmm! I'm going to kill you!" yelled out Freed. Kiba's expression then went serious and then said,

"Then maybe I should also fight seriously for a bit then...Eat this."

Kiba's sword was then enveloped with a dark color, and then started to absorb the light from Freed's sword. The priest went into shock and confusion and shouted, ""Wh-what the hell is this!?"

"...Holy-Eraser, a darkness sword that devours light."

'Nows my chance!' thought Takuya as he dashed forwards Freed while activating his Twice Critical.

**{Boost!}**

Freed then noticed Takuya dashing towards him and pointed his gun at him. "Payback you shitty Devil!" Several shots of Light Bullets were fired at Takuya. However, Takuya saw right through the bullets and dodged them easily while deflecting some of them with his katana.

'I guess now is a good time!' though Takuya. "Promotion: Rook!"

"Promotion!? A Pawn!?" Yelled out Freed. Takuya then appeared in front of Freed and then used a another technique.

"**Darkness Style: Hell's Fang!"**

Takuya's leading hand was covered in a swirling dark chakra and managed a direct hit on Freed's chest, and then used his other hand covered in darkness to land an additional blow. The blow was powerful to send Freed flying into the wall and create a dent in it. Freed then staggered from the hit and shakily stood up.

'Now to finish him' thought Takuya while preparing to apply the finishing blow onto Freed. However, Freed had other plans, and took something out of his pocket and threw it onto the ground, which created a large flash to blind the others.

'Damn it! Didn't think that he had that type of thing!' thought Takuya while scowling. He never thought that the psychotic and blood lust Freed would come up with an escape place. The man is just unpredictable. However, Takuya heard one thing while he escaped.

"Don't fuck with me! You shit! A mere Devil shouldn't act cocky with me! I'll kill you! Definitely! I'll definitely kill you! I'm going to cut you into pieces, you shit! For me, getting killed by a Devil is a no-no, so I feel like retreating. It's a shame that I can't exorcise you guys, but I also don't want to die!"

And with that concluding statement, Freed is now gone. Takuya looked around his surroundings before sighing.

"Now I have a psychotic priest on the loose...No matter. He isn't the main objective. Right now, we have to say Asia." Takuya said while going back into a focused look. Kiba and Koneko just looked at him and nodded.

...

(Basement of the Church)

**End Ost from before and enter silence.**

The trio was now running down a set of stairs, considering that the enemies know that they're in their base. Takuya noticed around his surroundings were a lot of electricity works, but that wasn't the case. It was one and one goal only: save Asia. As we reached to the bottom of the stairs and approached a huge door, Koenko then spoke out,

"...Possibly at the end of this passage… I can smell that person…".

Takuya then closed his eyes and sensed the chakras that were on the other side of the room. He sense that there were numerous enemies, as well as others that were quite far. But for additional information...

**[I sense multiple intents of kill...all of them weak...but I sense a huge darkness...pride and arrogance.]**

'Raynare...' Takuya narrowed his eyes. He then turned to the others and said,

"Koneko-san is right. There are multiple enemies up ahead. I can sense them."

"I see..." Kiba said. "How are you able to sense them, Takuya-kun?"

"Question and answers later, Kiba. Right now-" Takuya said while bring up his leg and then kicked with force, "We got a friend to save!"

**Play: Naruto Shippuden Ost: Akatsuki's theme**

His kick sent the door flying off their hinges, and flied across the room. And with the doors open, it now revealed a room full of stray exorcists with Sword of Light in their hands, as well as...

"Welcome. Devils." spoke Raynare.

"Asia!" shouted out Takuya. "Takuya-san..." said Asia while shedding a tear in her eyes. But then Raynare spoke,

"It's a touching reunion, but it's too late. The ritual is about to finish now."

'Ritual...crap, are they-!' thought Takuya in a alarmed state.

Suddenly, Asia's body starts to glow, and she started to scream in a pained tone.

'Crap, gotta get to her soon!' He then charged forwards using his speed. When trying to pass them, the exorcists tried to stop them, but they were intercepted by Koneko and Kiba.

"...Please don't touch me." spoke Koneko

"Looks like I will have to go full throttle from the beginning. I hate Priests. If there are this many, then I won't hold back to devour your light." said Kiba while giving a cold expression.

However, their efforts were for naught, as a large light comes out of Asia's body and Raynare caught it and hugging onto it. She then spoke in a tone of ecstasy,

"This is it! This is the power that I craved for a long time! Sacred Gear! With this, I will be loved!... Ahahahahahaha! I finally have it! The supreme power! With this, I can become a supreme Fallen Angel! With this I can payback all those who were looking down on me!"

She was giving a green glow now. However, Takuya mostly focused on Asia as he went through the last exorcist. When he thanked Kiba and Koneko, he then sped towards Asia and used his katana to cut the chains and binds that bound Asia to the device. He then caught her, and saw her lifeless expression.

"...T-Takuya-san"

"...Hey Asia...I'm here." spoke Takuya. She just smiled at him and said,

"...Yes..."

"It's futile...Possessors whose Sacred Gear is taken away from their body will die. That girl is going to die." Raynare spoke with a smirk. He glared at her, knowing that asking to give it back will be pointless. Instead, he just said,

"Knowing you, asking will be pointless. So...give it to me...or I will kill you." She just laughed at his threat, and said,

"There's no way you can accomplish that threat. You know I even deceived my superiors to get my hands on this? I will kill all of you and erase all evidence."

"Tch...hiding this from you superiors and killing the evidence, I guess you truly are pathetic...Raynare." he spoke with a cold tone.

"I don't want a rotten brat like you insulting me and calling my name!" she spoke with sneer and anger.

"Takuya-kun! Our formation is at a disadvantage while we are protecting that girl! So go upstairs at once! We'll make the path for you! Now, hurry!" spoke Kiba as he was fending off the Stray Exorcists, along with Koneko, was was using her incredible strength the fend them off. Takuya just nodded at them, but not before using another jutsu to distract Raynare.

"**Dark Earth Style: Dead Spike!"** He thrust his sheathed Katana onto the floor, and created a thick black earth spike that sent Raynare flying into the wall. With that opportunity, he began to run with Asia in his arms.

'Gotta get outta here...I'm running out of Dark Chakra and Chakra to use...'

As he ran past Kiba and Koneko, he shouted out, "Thanks Kiba and Koneko. Don't you two die on me!"

"Right!" shouted out Kiba

"...Roger." spoke Koneko.

And with that, he ran out of the basement.

...

(Sanctuary of the Church)

**Play: Naruto Shippuden Ost: Sadness and Sorrow (A/N: Read slowly for a more emotional effect - just a suggestion though)**

Takuya left the stairs while carrying Asia in his arms. He then laid Asia onto the pews. He then saw her face really pale...

"C'mon Asia...hang in there...You'll be fine soon, and you'll be able to be free from this!" he spoke in a comforting and pleading tone. He took one of her hands...it was cold...with no warmth at all. Asia then said in a pained tone while smiling

"...I was happy that...I had a friend...even for a short while...If I were to be born again, will you become my friend once more...?" Takuya then put his hand on her cheek while shedding a few tears and said,

"...Please don't say things like that...I always told you Asia...Friends till the end...no matter what..."

"...Please Asia...stay strong...I did promise you that I would take you to many places...j-just like a friend would...I will never go back in my promises...Believe it." said Takuya while unknowingly saying what Naruto would say.

Her breathing began to shallow and said, "...You even cry for someone like me...now I can..."

She put her hand onto Takuya''s wet cheek, and spoke one final word,

"...Thank you..."

With that, her body went limp, and no longer breathed. Her eye just closed...not even opening them...She's gone...

Takuya just looked at her with silence...tears still leaking from his eyes...he then wiped his eyes. He had to remember one important thing...one rule of being a shinobi is that you must never cry on the battlefield. Stopping his tears, he then puts her hands onto her stomach, and stood up. He clenched his fist in anger, and spoke one thing in hatred...

"...Raynare"

"You called?"

**End Ost and enter silence.**

He didn't turn to her, while having his hair shadowing over his eyes. She then continued with a smirk,

"Look at this...This is the wound I got from the Knight boy while I was coming here." she showed a cut on her arm, and then placed her hand over the wound and glowed in a green aura.

"Look. Wonderful, isn't it? I can heal any kind of wound. To us Fallen Angels, who lost the protection of God, that child's Sacred Gear was a wonderful present." showing her now healed wound to Takuya, who still didn't turn around. Instead, he just stood there, with his hands clenching so hard, they began to shake...however, she didn't notice this, and then continued on with victorious tone,

"My status will rise since I will be a Fallen Angel that can heal Fallen Angels. I could be of help to the great Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama! There is nothing more wonderful than this! Aaah, Azazel-sama… My power is all for you…"

"...Shut the hell up..." Takuya spoke in a cold and emotionless tone.

"What, how dare you-" she spoke in anger as he continued,

"Do you really think that you will become great just because you acquired healing? Do you honestly think that you will become a supreme fallen angel just because you gained a Sacred Gear? I don't think you know how this world works, Raynare..."

He then slowly turned his head towards Raynare, and what Raynare saw was...

**Play: Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep: Rage Awakened**

There was no longer a face of sadness, nor a face of rage. Instead, it has shown a cold face, devoid of any emotions. His green eyes that were once bright with life now turned into a black color, void of any color to exist.

"...Your power, even with that addition, will never get you anywhere...All I see is a pathetic Fallen Angel who wants nothing more than attention and fame..." he spoke with a cold tone.

"I will show you...how small you are in this world..."

"Looks who is talking, you pathe-" she was cut off as Dark Chakra exploded out of Takuya. The pressure of the surrounding air became a little heavy, and the darkness around Takuya danced wildly. He then looked at her with one look and intent...break her.

**[He he he he...If I love anything else, it is the anger and rage that rolls off of Takuya...it really is unique...and is able to draw in more of my power...finally...some action] **thought Zero.

"...Let's go...Sacred Gears."

**{Dragon Booster!}**

The Sacred Gear on Takuya's left arm activates as it responded to Takuya's cold rage against Raynare. The jewel in the gauntlet makes a bright shine, and mysterious mark appear on the gauntlet. It then began extending and growing on his arm.

'...This strength...my other Sacred Gear...?' Takuya thought when he felt strength continuing to grow. He gave Raynare a last cold look, and then charged forwards with his his sheathed katana. When approaching Raynare, he did a slash with his katana, with Raynare narrowly dodging the blade. Still holding onto arrogance on confidence, she then said,

"I will explain it so even a dummy like you can understand. It's a simple power difference. I have a power of 1000. You have a power of 1. You can't shorten the gap between us no matter wh-"

**{Boost!}**

She was cut off once again when she dodged a punch incoming towards her, and his punch impacted with the wall, causing huge cracks to appear. He then turned to her and said,

"...I'm really getting sick of all your bullshit. Stop talking and start fighting, you damn crow."

"You impudent brat! Don't talk to me like that!" she shouted with a sneer and threw another Spear of Light at him. She smirked when he didn't move to dodge her attack, but then went into shock. The reason why is because...

An arm extended from Takuya's shadow. Takuya's shadow managed to create an arm that appeared to have a black color, and it grabbed the incoming Spear of Light, which was few inches away from hitting Takuya's body. The arm then tightened its grip on the Spear of Light, and crushed it, making the Spear of Light shatter into pieces. He then spoke to her,

"...It that it...because my **Shadow Arm** is able to block it."

**{Boost!}**

He slowly walked towards her, with the **Shadow Arm **moving around him like a snake, preparing to attack its prey. Raynare face went into panic and began throwing multiple Spears of Light at him. However, he saw this and then used a jutsu from his 5-release sword.

"**Dark Lightning Style: Lance of Lightning!" **The technique sent out multiples lances of black-colored lightning, and intercepted with the incoming Spears of Light, and causing an minor explosion in the room, which has also led to a small smoke cloud between them. Raynare put her arms to shield herself from the explosion's wind, but that was a terrible mistake, because the **Shadow Arm **emerged from the smoke cloud and hits Raynare with a direct hit onto her solar plexus, which sent her flying across the room.

"Urk!" she grunted out when she crashed onto the wall. She began healing herself, and her wounds slowly healed. However...

"It is time for you to truly fall, Raynare!" shouted out Takuya, and then his Sacred Gear on his left arm shouted out

**{Explosion!} **

Takuya expelled out more Dark Chakra and power from his body, which caused cracks to appear on the floor, and the room began to shake a little. The Fallen Angel went into shock with the power that was expelling out of Takuya, and then spoke in a disbelieving tone.

"...Impossible. What is this? Why is something like this happening? Isn't that Sacred Gear supposed to be the Twice Critical which doubles the power of the possessor?...It can't be. It's not possible. Why has your power surpassed mine? This wave of demonic-power I'm feeling... is that of a Middle-class...no, that of a High-class Devil..." Her face went into rage, and shouted out, "Lies! This is all lies! I am the Fallen Angel that has attained the ultimate healing power! I turned into a superior being by obtaining this Twilight Healing! I received the right to be loved by Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama! I wouldn't lose to some low-life like you!"

The Fallen Angel once again produced two Spears of Light in her hands and threw it at him. Takuya saw the incoming spears and just merely side-stepped to dodge them.

"N-no!" she grew into panic and began to fly off into the air, in hopes of escaping her opponent.

"...How pathetic..." was all Takuya whispered, and the **Shadow Arm **extneded and grabbed onto Raynare's ankle. He then ran towards her, and was now going to finish her, right here and now!

"I-I'm superior—!"

"Be consumed by the darkness! **Dark Fire Style: Inferno Divider!**" he shouted out when he performed a powerful and fiery upward sword attack onto her, which was powerful enough to send her flying through the Church's stained glass.**  
**

This battle is now over...with Takuya as the victor.

**Play: Blazblue Chrono Phantasma Ost - Nocturne 2**

Takuya just panted from exhaustion in all the energy he has expended, and fell onto one knee. However, he was soon picked up by Kiba, and then said,

"Good job. You managed to beat a fallen angel."

Takuya just gave a tired smile to Kiba and said, "Hey, what took ya so long?"

"Buchou told me not to interfere with your fight."

"Buchou?" was all Takuya said while having a confused face.

"That's right. I believed that you were able to beat the Fallen Angel." a familiar voice spoke out. Takuya turned his head and found Rias walking towards him with a smile.

"...Where did you come from?" he asked in a curious and slightly confused tone.

"From the basement. I finished my business, so I used the magic-circle to come here. It was my first time transporting to a Church, so I was nervous." she spoked with a sigh.

'Understandable, considering that you're entering into enemy territory.' thought Takuya. He then saw Koneko walk past him and out of the Church.

'Wonder where she's going' thought Takuya. Rias said with a smile, "So you won."

"...Yeah..." he spoke while giving a tired expression. "Whew...sure took a lot out of me though." Rias then tapped on Takuya's nose and said, "Excellent. Just what I expected from my servant." He just gave her a small smile in return. However, the cheerful mood was ended when Akeno spoke with a slightly serious tone and expression and said,

"Ara Ara. The Church is in quite a mess. Buchou, is it alright?" Takuya looked around, and indeed, that Church was a complete mess. Multiple objects were scattered everywhere, cracks surrounded the room, scorch marks were here and there, and ruined glass appeared throughout the room.

"Aw crud...this place is a mess..." spoke Takuya while having an embarrassed face. He then turned to Rias and said, "I have a deep feeling that something bad will come out of this." Surprisingly to Takuya, Rias shook her head and said,

"No, it won't. This Church was originally an abandoned one. So a certain group of Fallen Angels had come here to use it for their own greed, and we just happened to have a fight in a place like that. So we didn't step foot on the enemies' actual territory to have war. So it's just a small fight between a Devil and a Fallen Angel. This happens every time. That's what happened."

'Just like small disputes between hidden village ninjas...' thought Takuya. He then heard Koneko's voice. "...Buchou. I've brought it."

**Play: Kingdom Hearts 1.5 - Hollow Bastion**

He turned his head to see Koneko, and saw her dragging Raynare by the wing. She then let go off the Fallen Angel, and walked towards the group. Rias then said,

"Thank you, Koneko. Now then, let's wake her up. Akeno." Akeno just smiled at Rias and gave a simple "Yes." She then lifted her hands up into the air, and a...bucket of water appears?

'Where did that come from? Sealing?' Takuya absently thought.

The water then poured and splashed onto Raynare, which resulted in Raynare coughing. She woke up and slowly opened her eyes, and in her sight was...

"How are you doing, Fallen Angel Raynare." Rias spoke.

"...Daughter of the Gremory clan…"

"Hello, my name is Rias Gremory. I'm the next heir of the House of Gremory. It will be for a short while, but nice to have your acquaintance." greeted Rias with a smile, but Raynare glares at her, an then sneers at her.

"…You think you've got me, but too bad. This plan was kept secret from the higher-ups, but there are other Fallen Angels with me. If I get in danger, they will—"

"They won't come to help." was all Rias said, shattering the threat that came from Raynare's words. She then continued, "That's because I already eliminated all three Fallen Angels: Kalawanar, Donaseek, and Mitelt."

"Lies!" shouted our Raynare. However, Rias responded by taking out three black feathers, and dropped them right in front of Raynare's face.

"These are the feathers of those three. You can tell them apart since you are the same kind as them, right?" and with that, Raynare's hope vanished. Rias then continued on with a smirk,

"When I met with the Fallen Angel Donaseek who attacked Ise before, I predicted that there were a few Fallen Angels plotting something in this town. I ignored it because I thought it was a plan that involves the whole Fallen Angel. Even I'm not foolish enough to take on all of the Fallen Angels. Then I heard that the Fallen Angels were moving around secretively so I went to talk to them, taking Akeno with me. When I met them in person, they blurted that it was their own plan. By helping you, they said, they would get promoted to a higher status. Low life that move around secretively for their purpose usually brag about their plots." That statement struck a nerve, and Raynare's face grew into frustration.

"They must have looked down on us because it was just two girls who approached them. So I asked them as a parting gift. Fufufu, they were foolish Fallen Angels who didn't know who was going to die. Since they were willing to help in your pathetic plot, they themselves were low beings."

'...So that was her plan...taking care of other enemies that might've shown up...I guess a underestimated her leadership skills.' thought Takuya.

**[That still doesn't clear the fact that she acts a bit overconfident in battle]** Zero reminded.

'Yeah, but still...to control the battle with her strategies...and doing things behind the scenes' responded Takuya. He then berated himself for making himself think that Rias didn't care about any of this. Kiba then said,

"Getting hit by a single shot won't even leave a trace. The princess of the Duke who has the power of destruction. Buchou is a powerful Devil who is called a genius among the group of young Devils after all."

"She is also called the "Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess", you know?" spoke Akeno while giving a smile.

'...She is already considered a genius, and gained a title, huh? Well, well, I guess you learn something new everyday.' thought Takuya while giving an internal smile. He then looked at his gauntlet, because the word "crimson" reminded him of his Sacred Gear's color. He was surprised that the gauntlet changed into a new shape and form. Rias turned to look at his Sacred Gear, and her eyes grew into shock. She then said,

"...Red Dragon...Until recently there wasn't a mark like this...I see, so that's what it is..."

"I found out the main reason why Takuya was able to beat a Fallen Angel." Rias whispered to herself. She then turned towards Raynare and said,

"Fallen Angel Raynare. This boy, Takuya Bouken's Sacred Gear, isn't a regular Sacred Gear. That's why you lost." Her statement led to confusion on Raynare's face.

"...Boosted Gear...a Sacred Gear that is said to be the rarest of the rare. The Red Dragon mark on the gauntlet is the evidence. Even you have heard of that name before, right?"

After listening to Rias, Raynare puts on a very shocked expression. Raynare then said,

"B-Boosted Gear...One of the Longinus...Even though it's for a temporarily time, it's said that it has the power to surpass Maous and God… Are you telling me that hateful power is possessed in a boy like this!?" Rias responded by saying,

"If it's just like the legend is told, then the ability of the Boosted Gear can double the power of the possessor every 10 second. Even if his power starts from 1, it doubles his power every 10 seconds, and it can reach the power of the leader-class Fallen Angels and High-class Devils. And by mastering it, he could even kill God."

Takuya just gave a look at the now named Boosted Gear in front of him. A power that doubles your power every 10 seconds...a power to surpass a godlike being itself.

'...Wow...didn't expect this..."

**[Heh...I never expected someone like you to gain this sort of power...but I guess you still prove to beat the unexpected and impossible...*chuckle*..now my host is now more interesting and stronger.]**

'As expected of you to say that, Zero' thought Takuya in an annoyed tone. Honestly, Zero is just like a child who just wants entertainment. Rias the continued on,

"You have also forgotten one major detail...the katana Takuya is holding onto is also a Sacred Gear...However, I do not know the true extent of its abilities, as well as its identity."

This new piece of information shocked Raynare even further...she was fighting two Sacred Gears?

"Well, no matter how powerful it is, Sacred Gear which needs time has a big risk. There aren't any enemies that would wait for the user to get stronger. Since the opponent was taking it lightly, this was the outcome."

"But it's interesting. Just to be expected from my Servant-kun. Just like I thought, Takuya is an interesting boy. I'm going to adore you even more."

Her words made Takuya go into a bigger blush while looking away from her, while rubbing the back of his head. His King was praising him in front of the enemy! He was also embarrassed of being the center of attention on this topic...with the enemy!

"Now then, I'll finish my last work." Rias said while here eyes became ruthless and sharp. She then said with a cold tone, "I will have you disappear, Fallen Angel-san...Of course, I will retrieve that Sacred Gear back as well." Raynare became scared, and stuttered out,

"Y-You can't be serious!? This healing power is for Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama—"

"To live your life for love is beautiful. But you are too tainted with dirt. You have no elegance. And I don't allow that." was all Rias said. She then raised her arms toward Raynare, preparing to end her life, but then...

"Me, here." spoke a familiar voice from the door...and it was...Freed.

"Freed!" shouted Takuya, and then went to attack him...but unfortunately, Takuya's legs gave out on him during the battle, causing Takuya to collapse on one knee.

"Wow! My superior is in serious danger! So what's going to happen now!?" shouted out Freed. Raynare screams at the appearance of the Priest.

"Save me! If you save me, I will give you a reward or anything you want!" Her words caused Freed to make a sadistic smile.

"Hmm, hmm. I received a wonderful order from an Angel-sama. Eh? So I can have sex with you? To me, having sex with an Angel-sama is like the best honour and it will become a good social status for me."

"...D-Don't fool around and save me!"

The Fallen Angel's expression is filled with anger.

"Ara ara ara... you know that I'm actually serious… I mean, something simple like that should be all right, isn't it, Angel-sama? So it's a no? Is that so? Then I will take my leave now. No matter how you look at it, I'm at a disadvantage, so I will just take off." Freed says it in a funny tone while curling his body.

"Y-You are a Priest, aren't you!? You are supposed to save me! I'm an all mighty Fallen Angel! I—"

"I don't need a superior who loses to trashy Devils. You are pretty, but you lack plans and you are hard headed. The only thing you are useful for is masturbation. So just die away already. Well, a Fallen Angel who is abandoned by God won't go to either Heaven or Hell, but goes back to nothing. Maybe the experience of turning into nothing will be helpful? Ah, that's impossible. Since there will be nothing left. It's impossible. So namusan. Wait, that's Buddhism. Ah, I'm a former Christian! I'm such a naughty boy!" and with that statement, he moves his sight elsewhere...and towards...Takuya.

"Takuya-kun, Takuya-kun. You have such a wonderful ability. I'm getting more interested in you. You are so worthy to kill! You are definitely in my Top 5 for the "Devils I want to kill", so be prepared, okay? Next time we meet, let's have a romantic fight to the death, okay?"

"...You're just one definition of blood lust." was all Takuya spoke.

"Thanks! See ya then! Bye-bye! Remember to brush your teeth!"

And with that, he disappears. Now, back to what should've happened...

"Now, Fallen Angel Raynare, who was abandoned by her own servant. Miserable." was all Rias spoke, with no pity or sympathy within her tone.

"Disappear..." was all she said, and destroyed Raynare with her Destruction magic. Feathers were all that left...as well as a strange feeling.

**Play: The World Ends With You: Lullaby For You**

"Buchou..." Takuya spoke. Rias turned to him and said, "Yes?"

"What is it?"

Takuya entered a guilty and sad expression, and said, "I'm sorry...when I wanted to save Asia, I just wanted you and the others to rescue Asia with me, even though there were reasons behind it...I acted a bit selfish there..." He was going to continue more into his apology, but Rias patted him on the head, showing him that she didn't mind. He then went into a sad expression, and said,

"In the end...I couldn't save Asia..."

"Don't act so sad, Takuya. Seeing you right now, there is no one that will blame you."

"But...I..." She then put her finger on Takuya's lip, and said, "It's okay. You just weren't experienced as a Devil yet. That's all to it. Become strong. I'm going to make you work hard from now on, so be prepared. My Pawn, Takuya."

"..He he he..." Takuya chuckled at her. She still didn't know the true him...perhaps he should tell her some time soon, just to see her reaction...nah..

The group then turned towards Asia. Rias walked towards Asia, with a green glow in her hands...it was Asia's Sacred Gear.

"Now, let's give this back to Asia Argento-san."

"...I guess that means you're going to resurrect Asia." Takuya said while giving a small smile. Rias nodded at him, and took out a Bishop piece.

"The Bishop's role is to support the other members of the group. This girl's healing power could be useful as a Bishop. It never happened before, but I will reincarnate this girl as a Devil." A crimson aura surrounded Rias' body, and then Rias said,

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Asia Argento. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my Bishop, be delighted with your new life!"

The crimson chess piece glows and goes inside Asia's body, along withAsia's Sacred Gear. After a few moments, Rias stops her demonic-power after confirming that the chess piece and the Sacred Gear went inside Asia's body, and then gave a sigh. Takuya just stared at Asia for a few moments, waiting to see what happens. After moments, Asia slowly opened her eyes, and uttered out just one word from her voice.

"Huh?"

Takuya just gave a warm smile

Rias then gave Takuya a smile and said, "I resurrected her because I wanted her power that can even heal a Devil. Fufufufu, Takuya, from now on, you'll protect her. Since you will be her senior Devil."

Asia raises her upper body, and looks around and finds Takuya.

"...Takuya-san?"

Takuya just embraced her in a friendly hug, and spoke one sentence to her

"...Let's go home...Asia."

**...**

**And that is a wrap!**

**Okay, now that I finished and concluded on this Arc, it is time to move onto the Familiar arc!**

****And I have decided on Takuya's familiar. Let me tell you this though: the familiar I picked is completely made up by me, and is important (maybe) to the plot of Takuya's story within the DxD world. I wouldn't say that this is used for battle, but it is used for other things. Keep that in mind.****

**You have no idea how strong my urge is to put in "Finish!" or "Distortion Finish" into the fanfic, but that seems out of place, doesn't it?**

**And let me explain a few things to you readers.**

**1) The reason why Takuya's eyes turned from green to black in battle is because of Zero's chakra. Similar to Naruto when he enters an angered state, Takuya's negative emotions are able to draw in more Dark Chakra. With more Dark Chakra flooding his system, there are changes. Just like Naruto's Kyuubi eyes, Takuya's eye enter a black color, to signify the Dark Chakra in his system. So yeah, that the gist of it.**

**2) Takuya's Shadow Arm. I know a lot of you know about it, so let me just explain it to you why Takuya used his Shadow Arm in the fight with Raynare. Because of Takuya's limited chakra right now, he doesn't have enough to use the Shadow Arm during battle. Because Takuya went into...I don't know, Dark Mode?...he was able to draw in more Dark Chakra. In addition, his Sacred Gear doubles his ability, as well as his Chakra...so there you have it.**

**3) I couldn't think of any Ost for the whole Master and Servant argument scene. Got any suggestions?**

**...I think that is about it. If you guys have any questions, feel free to ask...wow, just sounded like a school teacher there...**

**Anyways, here is the jutsu list:**

****Dark Water Style: Touga Hyojin****! - This jutsu is basically the dark version of Jin Kisaragi's attack from Blazblue. But let me explain it to you anyways: this attack is basically a vertical slash projectile sent from the sword. Unfortunately, I couldn't find the english translation for it...so yeah...****

******Dark Fire Style: Dark Fireball Jutsu! - Do I really need to explain this jutsu? It is just a fireball, just as the jutsu says.******

********Darkness Style: Hell's Fang! - You've waited for it, and now you have it. Ragna's attacks from Blazblue. This attack is basically two dark infused punches from Blazblue. Go to youtube and search up Ragna's attack animation for it. Takuya did the same thing as Ragna.********

**********Dark Earth Style: Dead Spike! - Another Ragna attack. If you've seen this attack from Blazblue, then I don't have to explain much to you. However, for those who don't, I'll just give you this: It is basically a dark spike, with a demonic face on it. However, in Takuya's case, his attack is just a black colored earth attack. Simple enough for ya?**********

************Shadow Arm: A Naruto Attack used by the Zero Tails. In this particular fanfic, the shadow arms isn't brownish-yellow sort of color. Instead, it is just black. This chakra arm is able to punch, pick up stuff, anything an arm can do. As Zero said earlier, he isn't affected by this light, which means Dark Chakra is indifferent to Light. So the Shadow arm is able to touch light. Also, another interesting feature is that is has the ability to absorb chakra from others.************

**************Dark Lightning Style: Lance of Lightning! - Think of Gray Fullbuster's (from Fairy Tail) Ice Make Lance Attack. Now Imagine them in black lightning form. There you go.**************

****************Dark Fire Style: Inferno Divider! - Another Blazblue Ragna Attack. This attack is when Takuya coats his sword in dark fire, and then performs an upward slash.********************************  
****************

**Anyway, Please Review and No Flames.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD or the Naruto Elements**

**...**

**Chapter 7: The Twilight and Welsh shall begin anew, and bring the meeting of Order.**

**Play Soul Eater Ost: 42-42-564**

(At the Occult Research Club)

It has been a few days since the Fallen Angel Incident, and everything returned to normal...well, with the new addition of Asia in Rias' Peerage. Right now, Takuya arrived at the Occult Research Club the first thing in the morning for school, because he was told that there was a meeting.

"Ara, so you came on time." spoke Rias. She was the only one in the room, sitting on the sofa drinking her green-tea in an elegant way.

"Good morning, Buchou." said Takuya while setting his stuff down.

"Yes, good morning. Looks like you have gotten used to the morning."

"Yes, well...I'm used to getting up early in the mornings." Replied Takuya. He then muttered, "...even though falling off my bed is a pain..."

Even though he muttered that, she still heard him and just giggled at him. She then asked, "So how are you feeling since that incident?"

"I've been good. Just felt drained after the battle. But after a good night's rest, I'm all ready to go." Takuya said while giving a small fist pump in the air. Rias once again giggled at his bright attitude.

After a comfortable silence, Takuya then decided to ask Rias something that just bugged his mind.

"...Umm...Buchou? If there is the same number of Evil Pieces as in chess itself, then it's possible to get 7 other Pawns besides me, right? So will there be a day when another Pawn besides me will join us?"

'After all, there are strength in numbers after all...' Takuya thought. But much to his surprise, Rias just shook her head and said,

"No, my only Pawn is you, Takuya." Her words just made Takuya confused on why she is just choosing only him as her pawn, as well as making him blush a little from the way she stated it...sounded like a girlfriend that needs only her boyfriend kind of thing. She then went onto explaining,

"When reincarnating a human to a Devil we use the Evil Pieces, but depending on the ability of the person being reincarnated, more Evil Pieces will be consumed. There's a saying like this in the world of chess. Queens have a value of 9 Pawns. Rooks have a value of 5 Pawns. Knights and Bishops have a value of 3 Pawns each. Like this, there are standard values that also apply to the Evil Pieces. A similar phenomenon happens to those reincarnated. If there are those who can only be reincarnated with 2 Knight pieces, then there are also those who need 2 Rook pieces to be reincarnated. There's also the compatibility with the pieces as well. You can't use 2 separate Pieces to give them different roles, so it's important to think how to use the pieces. Once you use it, Devils won't be given a new Evil Pieces."

"I see...guessing from your explanation, I'm assuming that you used all Pawn pieces to resurrect me?" said Takuya in an analytical tone. She just smiled once again at his analytical mind. This boy just keeps making things easier for her to explain things! She then continued with a smile,

"When I found out, I decided to definitely make you into my servant. But I couldn't find the reason for a while. But now I'm convinced. The Sacred Gear that is said to be supreme. Because it was you, Takuya, who possess the Boosted Gear which is said to be one of the supreme Sacred Gear, the Longinus, therefore it had that much value...though, your other Sacred Gear might be another factor to your cost in pieces."

Takuya just chucked at her and said, "I think both of my Sacred Gears factor to my cost. But still...I'm kind of bummed that I'm the only Pawn...Kinda makes me wish that I just took only a few pieces."

Rias just smiled at his humble side, and then continued on with her explanation, "When I was trying to reincarnate you, the only pieces I had left were 1 Knight, 1 Rook, 1 Bishop and 8 Pawns. To make you into my servant, I could only use all 8 pieces of Pawn. And your compatibility with the Pawn was also good. The other pieces didn't have the power to reincarnate you. To begin with, the value of Pawn is still a mystery. Also including its Promotion. That's why I gambled on that possibility. As a result, you were the best."

Takuya just grew a sheepish smile on his face while scratching the back of his neck. However, he then noticed her getting closer to him, and she said, "Our matching is also great since its crimson and red, "Crimson-Hair Ruin-Princess" and Boosted Gear. Takuya, first of all, aim to become the strongest Pawn. If it's you, you can definitely do it. After all, you are my adorable servant." Her face became closer to his face, and his face became more red as she became closer to his face...but then increased more when she kissed him on his forehead.

"This is a good luck charm. Get stronger." she said while having a smile on her face. He just dumbly nodded at her, while still having a bright blush on his face.

**Play Fairy Tail OST: Friends**

**[How sappy...] **thought Zero. Rias then said, "I probably should stop adoring you here. The new girl might get jealous of me."

'New Girl? Wait...don't tell me...' thought Takuya in a realized tone.

"T-Takuya-san…?" was all he heard. If his assumptions were correct, then that voice belonged to...

Takuya just turned his head around, and saw Asia, who was trying to force a smile on her face.

"umm...Asia?" asked Takuya in a confused tone. He had a deep feeling that she was mad at him for some reason...but why? She them spoke to herself in a quiet tone,

"I-It has to be…R-Rias-buchou is very beautiful, so even Takuya-san will also like her… No, no. I can't think like that! Oh, lord. Please forgive my sinful heart."

Consequently, the prayer she made scream in pain. She then spoke in a pained tone, "I have a headache."

"Of course. If a Devil makes a prayer to God, of course you will receive damage." explained Rias while saying it in a normal way. Asia then made a sad face, and then said, "Uuu... that's right. I turned into a Devil. I can't face God any more."

"Do you regret it?" asked Rias. Much to Takuya's surprise, she shook her head, and then said,

"No, thank you very much. No matter what situation I am in, I'm happy as long as I am with Takuya-san." Her words just made Takuya blush and embarrassed on how she spoke about him. Rias just smiled at her response, and then said,

"I see, then its okay. From today you will also be my servant, and I will make you work along with Takuya."

"Yes! I will do my best!" respond Asia in an energetic tone. Takuya just chucked at her energy and attitude, and wondered in what the future will hold for this praying Devil...what an oxymoron. He then broke from his thoughts and noticed that there was something different about her...

"...Judging on what you wear, I guess you're a part of our school." said Takuya while giving a small smile. She smiled at him and gave a quick twirl. Asia then asked,

"Does it suit me…?"

"Looking great." was all Takuya said with a genuine smile. What else is there to say? His short response caused Asia to blush a bit, not sure on how to react to his compliment. Rias then spoke up,

"I decided to make Asia attend our school. Since she is about the same age as you, she's also in 2nd year. I also made her in the same class as you. Today will be her first day, so make sure to look after her." Takuya just nodded at her, glad to know that he will be looking after Asia. After all, he did offer her to be her guide in Japan's life!

"I will be in your care, Takuya-san." Asia said while bowing. He just gave a naruto-ish smile and cheerily said,

"Aww, don't give me that! We're friends, aren't we? Friends are supposed to look after each other. From now on, drop the -san and just call me Takuya!"

His friendly response just caused Asia to blush more at him, and just confused Takuya. Was she getting sick, or was it getting hot in here? But his confusion was broken when the others came in.

"Good morning, Buchou, Takuya-kun, Asia-san." Kiba spoke.

"…Good morning, Buchou, Takuya-senpai, Asia-senpai." Koneko stoically said

"How are you all doing, Buchou, Takuya-kun, Asia-chan." Akeno greeted.

"Since everyone is here, shall we start the party?" Rias said while snapping her fingers. And with that, a cake appears on a table.

'...ok seriously...is this some kind of sealing or something? Because fuinjutsu has that ability to store things...unless magic has this...hm..' thought Takuya.

"It might be good sometimes to gather in the morning to do these kinds of things, right? S-since we got new members, I made some cake, so let's eat it together." Rias said in a shy tone. The others just smiled at her, and decided to enjoy the cake she made.

'Things are starting to look up from here' thought Takuya while getting himself some cake.

...

(Some time later...)

(Dream)

**Play Blazblue Alter Memory Ost: Yasashiki Kanjou**

_In a certain living room, a small boy came up to the two adults sitting on the sofa, and yelled out,_

_"Mom! Dad! Look what I made!" while holding up a drawing. The two figures, presumably the Mom and Dad, took the picture from the child._

_"Aww...it looks so cute, Takuya!" gushed the women_

_"hahaha...looks like our boy is becoming an artist, huh?" spoke the man._

_"Naw...I don't want to be one...I want to be a cool shinobi and kick enemy butt, so I could protect you" shouted the enthusiastic child. The figures just smiled, and then said_

_"Don't worry about us! Mommy and I are quite strong ourselves!" said the male while putting his fist on his chest._

_"Oh? And who on earth goes weak without their manga?" retorted the women_

_"Guh! Those don't count!" replied the man in an irritated tone. The banter between the man and women just made the child laugh at them, and soon enough, the parents joined in the laugh as well. The women then picked up the child and put him on her lap._

_"Oh Takuya...please don't grow up...we love having an adorable you!" gushed the women._

_"But who will become the young man of the house, once this old man goes old?" questioned the man._

_"Well them, I guess then-"_

_*Slam*_

_Their conversation came to a halt, when they heard the door close. They turned their heads, and saw a figure walk in..._

(Dream End)

...

(Takuya's Mindscape)

**Play One Piece OST: Gold and Oden**

Takuya just opened his eyes, and breathed heavily from what he experienced. He wiped the cold sweat on his face, and took a few breaths to calm himself down. After a few moments, he finally calmed down. He brought his hand close to his chest, and clenched it...he was close to reliving THAT again.

Takuya then noticed that he wasn't in his bedroom...rather, it was a place of darkness...his mindscape. And if he is in this mindscape, then that could only mean...

**[...You awake already? I expected you to sleep in a bit more...but judging from what I saw...]**

"...It's none of your concern..." said Takuya while having an expressionless look on his face.

**[...Fine...But know this...that darkness that you hold alone will cling to you...no matter what...because seeing you like this makes you look pitiful]**

"...*Sigh*, you're sure a sunshine on my parade..." said Takuya. "I honestly wonder what things would be like if you weren't sealed within me, but somehow connected to you...Things will probably turn out on what Shikamaru will say...troublesome.

**[Now you're quoting on what your friends usually say...honestly, can't you be more original and come up with something? It is quite pathetic.]**

"...It's not like you have anything better for me to say..." retorted Takuya. He then remembered something.

"Speaking of creating better phrases...I think I created the perfect title for my 5-release sword."

**[Oh? and what would the be?]**

"...I think I shall name my katana...Yami-ita**  
**

**[Darkness Eater? Hm...yes...that does have a nice fit to it...with me consuming the darkness of others, and allowing you to gain power...yes...]**

"Wow, finally, we agreed on something." Takuya said in a "finally, got this done" tone.

**[...hmph...oh?]**

"What is it Zero?"

**[****It seems that your Boosted Gear's spirit is starting to awake.]**

"What do you mean by awake...oh...I see..." Takuya said with realization. He has gained information that a Dragon sleeps within his Boosted Gear...but it wasn't just any dragon...

"Hello!...anybody there?" yelled out Takuya. Silence followed the room...and suddenly, the background started to change. From absolute darkness shifted to what might describe as...fire. Fire was everywhere, everything was ablaze...it was like destruction was everywhere...and a figure formed out of it...

**Play OST: Magi the labyrinth of Magic OST: L'Arabseque Shindria - Shiro Sagisu**

**{...Hello there...it seems we finally meet, my host.}** spoke the figure. Then everything became clear...the flames cleared around a figure, and it showed the appearance of large red Western Dragon with green eyes. Takuya was looked in awe at the Dragon in front of him, while Zero, who was behind him, was looking at him with an indifferent look...however, it is hard to describe, considering that it only has a mask to shows its face.

"So you're the Dragon the resides within the Booster Gear...it nice to meet you...My name is Takuya Bouken, last time I checked..." said Takuya while introducing himself, as well as using his catch phrase.

**{My name is Ddraig...the Welsh Dragon...Oh? There is something behind you...} **

Takuya looked behind him, and saw it was Zero there, who was just sitting there. He then turned back to Ddraig and said, "Oh, this guy? This is..."

**[I am the Zero-Tails...The Leech of Darkness]** Zero, finally deciding to speak and introduce himself. Takuya then took over and said,

"Yes, this guy behind me is the Zero-Tails, the being that resides within my other Sacred Gear, Yami-ita...however, just call him Zero. It makes things easier." Ddraig had a surprised look on his face, seeing that there is another spirit that resides within Takuya.

**{I see...seems that I have an interesting host...along with another being...though, I'm not really sure on who you are...} **Ddraig said while referring to Zero.

"It's a rather long story, so I'll just leave it up to Zero."

**[Why me?]**

"You often complain on how you're bored...so know you have something to do.

**[Tch...for you to use what I said against me...seems that my host is becoming more...trickly...]**

Takuya just smirked at him, and then said, "Well, I think I leave the rest up to you then, Zero. Later." And with that statement, Takuya left his mindscape.

Silence just filled the mindscape...but then...

**[...Before I being explaining things...how about a battle?]**

**{Oh?}**

And this starts a beautiful friendship between the two.

...

(Takuya's apartment)

**Play: Naruto Ost: Afternoon of Konoha**

*THUD*

"...ow...I'm really need to do something about this..." muttered Takuya as he fell out of bed...again. After getting up and soothing the pain around his entire body, he looked at the clock...which appeared to be 4:30am. Takuya just gave a tired sigh, before getting ready for today's exercise. Dressing himself in a black jersey, he headed towards the door, and met up with Rias, who was standing there with her red jersey.

"Morning Buchou." he said as he walked towards her. Rise just greeted him back, and the two proceeded to do their morning training.

...

(At The Park)

**Continue playing OST**

Takuya was just running in an even pace, slightly panting from the morning exercise he was going through. Rias was making him run laps around the area, and just reached the park. Takuya was used to this sort of exercise. Back at his dimension, he had to run distances across lands without break. So running laps around the neighborhood at a bit slower pace than he usually runs is like a walk in the park...literally.

"Good job Takuya...want to increase the pace? I don't want you having it easy, because I won't forgive my servant for being weak."

Takuya just did an anime sweatdrop at her, and just gave her a nod, and increased their pace. Moments later, they have finished their running, and moved onto pushups. But with a twist, Rias was sitting on top of Takuya, giving Takuya a slightly harder time doing pushups.

'...If Gai were to see this, then he would be yelling out 'youth' and be proud on what we're doing...' thought Takuya.

"Your ability has a meaning when your basics are high."

"Yeah...87..." muttered Takuya, finally feeling the burn within his arms. He was going to continue more, but then Rias said,

"Hmm, it should be about time that she gets here…"

"...Who's coming?" asked Takuya. He then heard footsteps, and he turned his head to see Asia running towards them.

"Excuse me...Takuya-san, Buchou-san! I'm sorry for being late…hauu!" she said while tripping when she got there. Takuya just gave another anime sweat drop.

(moments later)

"Takuya, here's your tea." Asia said while handing him a cup of green tea.

"Thanks Asia" Takuya said as he took a sip of the tea, while feeling the burn and slight aches within his body. He then looked at Asia, and asked,

"So what brings you here, Asia?"

Her cheeks turned red, and then said, "I heard that Takuya and Buchou-san are doing training here every morning…so I also wanted to be of help to Takuya as well...Though I was only able to prepare tea today."

He just chuckled at her and said, "Even the littlest of actions can be a great help Asia...so thanks." He then proceeded to take another sip out of his tea. But in the corner of his eyes, he saw Rias in a thoughtful look. He then approached her and asked,

"Is something wrong, Buchou?" His question brought her back to her sense, and she made a small cough. Rias then said, "No, it's nothing. More than that, it's good timing. I decided to have it done today, so let's head over to your apartment now."

'My apartment?' thought Takuya, being confused on why that was mentioned.

...

(Takuya's Apartment)

**Continue playing Ost**

"...So...this is?" asked Takuya while looking at the numerous boxes in front of his apartment. Rias then answered,

"Yes, this is Asia's belongings. Now then, Takuya, carry these to your spare room...Carrying this is what a gentleman would do, right?

"...Okay...Wait...does this mean.."

"Yes, from today, Asia will be living in your house."

'...Okay...I now have someone moving into my apartment...Not really sure on how to react on this one...' thought Takuya.

...

(Kuoh Academy's Campus)

**Play Full Metal Alchemist Ost: Heavenly Spirit**

After having Asia move into Takuya's apartment (which was surprisingly spacy and roomy, by the way), the two were now making their way towards Kuoh Academy, while going through a friendly conversation.

"It's a good weather today, Takuya. We are playing softball for physical education today. It's my first time, so I'm excited." Asia said with an excited tone.

"*Chuckle*..Well, better make the most out of first time, right?" said Takuya while having his arms folded behind his head.

As soon as the two entreated school premises, students saw them and comments began to fly...

"Impossible...what's going on?"

"It must be some kind of mistake...it's not just Rias-oneesama, but even Asia-san…"

"Why is Asia-san walking with Takuya...is there some kid of motive?

"Don't tell me they are..."

Takuya just gave a small groan and pinched the bridge of his nose. Are these males really this desperate to get a girlfriend? Maybe that is the reason why they applied to Kuoh Academy...just to get to the girls...For Takuya though...he just chose the school for convenience: it was closer to his apartment.

(moments later)

As class ended, the two were swarmed by many students. Takuya was swarmed by males, while Asia was swarmed by females.

For the males...

"Oi! Bouken! Why are you walking with Asia-san?

"What relationship are you two in?"

"Aren't you happy enough that you joined the Occult Research Club, with Rias-oneesama and Akeno-oneesama!?"

Takuya inwardly groaned at their assault of questions, and glares the male kept sending him. He could've sworn that he heard one of them calling him a "damn handsome who is the enemy of all guys" now.

For the females...

"Asia, how do you know Takuya?"

"What sort of relationship do you have with Takuya?"

"Is he a pervert with that notebook of his?"

Asia was answering each one happily...and answered one the just caused a catastrophe...

"I'm currently live with Takuya, where he takes such good care for me."

Silence filled the room...and then...

"EEEEHHHHHHHH!?"

'...Why me?' Takuya thought with a groan, while Zero and Ddraig were just laughing at their host expense.

Yep...Life really loves to screw with him.

...

(At the Occult Research Club Room)

**Play The World Ends With You Ost: Deja Vu**

After a day of migraines, headaches, ear full of screaming, whining, angered cries to Takuya, the two new devils finished handing out leaflets and returned back to the Occult Research Club Room, having been told that they must meet together for something important.

"A familiar…?" said Takuya in a curious voice. Rias nodded at his question, and then said, "Yes, a familiar. You and Asia still don't have one."

Takuya then thought about the familiar. They were creatures the are summoned by devils to aid in their work. Somehow, this is really starting to remind him about the summons back at his dimension. But back to reality...

A red bat, with a noble atmosphere, appeared out of nowhere and sat on Rias' palm. "This is my familiar." Rias said.

"This one here is mine.", said Akeno as she summoned was something which looked like a palm-size Oni.

"...This is Shiro." Koneko said while hugging a white kitten.

"Mine is Avion." Kiba said as a small bird appear on his shoulder.

'...So that's everyone's familiar, huh? They don't look suitable for combat though...I remember them saying that a familiar can be used for any purposes...so I guess using them as pets or assistants in daily life counts...'

**[How disappointing...these 'familiars' are nothing more than cannon fodders compared to the ones back in our dimension...]**

**{From my past experience, there are more powerful familiars that are used by the Devils...}**

'I also remember that there are some summons that are actually weak...remember Naruto's first time trying to perform a summon?'

**[...True...Yes...I remember the Kyuubi Jinchuriki trying to summon a toad...but all he got was a measly tadpole...It was disappointing to look at]**

**{I'm still surprised on how different your system works from ours...}**

'Well, as Zero explained, hopefully, we are from a different dimension, so it is narutal for systems to be different than the ones you're used to. I'm still trying to comprehend that this 'magic' is the energy used to perform these 'spells'.' thought Takuya.

"Now...let us.."

*Knock* *Knock*

Knocking noises on the door interrupted on what Rias was about to say, and the entire group turned their heads to see what was there. The door was opened by other people, and came in one specific person...

**Play Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance - Calling**

'Wait...isn't that Shitori Souna?' thought Takuya.

Indeed, the person in front of him was none other than Shitori Souna, the Student President. At school she is the third most popular...She's more popular amongst female students than male students, and she may be more popular than Rias and Akeno with girls...She also has a scary atmosphere that won't let anyone come near her. It's also because she has the eyes of a strict person...However, her appearance does make her attractive in a way...

Shitori first entered the clubroom, and was then followed by others.

'...Rias and the others aren't alarmed or questioned to why they're entering...is it because...?' speculated Takuya.

"Buchou...is the student council actually..." questioned Takuya. Rias nodded at him, and Shitori spoke,

"Oh so you didn't mention us to Bouken, Rias-senpai? It's also weird not to notice us, when we are Devils as well." spoke the messy blonde haired man. If Takuya could remember correctly, then this guy is the student council's secretary.

"Saji, it can't be helped because we are not supposed to contact each other at normal times. Also it hasn't been that long since he became a Devil. Bouken-kun is responding like he is supposed to." explained Shitori.

"The Kaichou, Shitori Souna-sama's real name is Sona Sitri. She's a High-class Devil who is the next heir of the house of Sitri...The house of Sitri is one of the 72 pillars that survived the Great War just like the house of Gremory. This school is actually controlled by the house of Gremory, but at day time, it is the student council…in other words the house of Sitri is in control. The time of being in charge is split between day-time and night-time."

'...Huh...well that explains everything...I guess we aren't the only Devils in this place...Good to know...' thought Takuya in a 'huh...didn't expect that one' tone.

"You guys are getting peaceful school life because Kaichou and us, the Devil servants of Sitri, are working at daytime. It won't be bad for you to remember that, you know? By the way, my name is Saji Genshirou. I'm in second year, and I am Kaichou's Pawn." spoke the now identified Saji.

"That's cool...we're the same year and Pawns..." said Takuya while holding out his hand for a greeting handshake. However, Saji said with a doubtful tone,

"To be compared to one of Kuoh's little mystery...you actually hurt my pride if you were a pervert with that notebook of yours...and to be a Pawn like me..."

And with that, Takuya performed a face fault. He then got up and indignantly yelled, "I'm not a pervert with that notebook! Don't believe in what those rumor are about me!"

Somehow, Saji took his yelling as a challenge, and returned with a challenged look and said, "Oh? You wanna go at it? Even if I look like this, I'm a Pawn that consumed 4 pieces of Pawns. Even if I just turned into a Devil, I won't lose against someone like Bouken."

"Saji, stop that." said Sona in a strict tone, and with her glaring at him.

"Bu…but Kaichou!"

"The reason we came here is to introduce our new servants amongst fellow High-class Devils where we both have this school as our base. In other words it is a meeting to introduce you and Rias's servants, Bouken-kun and Asia-san. If you are my servant, then don't make a shame out of me. Besides...he consumed about 8 Pawn pieces."

"8 pieces!?" exclaimed Saji. Takuya chuckled at Saji's reaction. This guy was starting to remind him of Naruto: the messy blonde hair (well, one's spiky and one's messy-like bed head), appears to be a bit brash, and has that funny confidence that makes people feel that they're invincible.

'Jeez, I think I found this dimension's Naruto...well...at least he appears more mature...' thought Takuya. Sona then bowed to Takuya and Asia and said,

"I am sorry Bouken Takuya-kun, Asia Argento-san. My servant hasn't experienced as much battles as you two, so he still has some rude attitude in him. If it's okay, can you please get along with him?" said Sona with a smile...well...a cold smile.

"It's not problem, Kaichou...I think I'll get used to him...I also had to deal with a blonde knucklehead back at my hometown." said Takuya with a smile.

"Hey!" shouted an annoyed Saji.

"Saji." spoke Sona.

"Eh? Y-yes! Please get along with me..." said Saji as he bowed reluctantly.

"Yes. Let's get along." said Asia as she came up next to Takuya.

"If it's Asia-san, then I am very happy!" he said in a happy tone as he grabbed Asia's hand. When Takuya saw this, he had an urge to grab that guys hand and squeeze it as hard as he can...but for Takuya, he ignored it. Instead..

"Well look at that Asia! You made a new friend!" he said while grabbing both of their shoulders. Unknowingly to Takuya, he had emitted a dark aura around him, which sort of scared Saji, and maybe Asia too...along with some in the room.

"Y-yeah...good to be friends..." said Saji as he grew a bit scared at the dark aura around Takuya.

"T-Takuya?" said Asia while she had a frightened look.

"Yes?" asked Takuya in an innocent tone. He was oblivious to the dark aura around him, but then receded after a few moments. The others in the room just sighed in relief as the dark aura faded away.

"You must have a hard time."

"You too." responded Sona with a sigh. She then looked around the room, and said, "Rias...why are all of your familiars in the room?"

"I was explaining about familiars to my new members, and was planning to take them to the familiar forest tomorrow night." said Rias

"I see...how troublesome...I was also planning to take my new members to the familiar forest too...and the familiar master shows up one full moon, and is only able to guide one peerage at a time..." said Sona. She then said,

"Perhaps we could decide on who goes, don't you think?"

"Is that a challenge" said Rias while having a glint in her eye.

"If it is?" Sona said while giving a competitive smile.

"I never thought you asked." said Rias with the same expression.

...

(At the tennis court)

**Play Persona 4 OST: Reach Out To The Truth**

"Buchou! You can do it!" cheered Takuya as Rias and Sona competed against each other through tennis to decide the winner.

"Kaichou-samaaaaa! Kyaaaa!" The girls were shouting for Sona with a shrill voice. Takuya was really surprised on how everyone from school is just pumped up for tennis...then again, they're seeing their idols compete, so it's a rare event...

**[Uhh...I was hoping to see some action...]**

**{Oh cheer up...at least be happy on what they're wearing...}**

**[...Does it look like I care?]**

Takuya just gave a mental groan on the two. Can't they just get along?

"Ufufufu. It's wonderful that we can see a match between High-class Devils in a place like this." spoke Akeno as she stood next to Takuya.

The two princesses were giving all their might, whacking the flying tennis ball around with speed, power, and grace.

"Here I come, Sona!"

"Yes, you may, Rias!"

"Kaichouuuuu! Please winnnnnnn!" Saji shouted as he stood the fence opposite of Takuya, while waving a "Student Council" flag.

'...Yep...definitely like Naruto...' thought Takuya.

"Take this! Shitori-style spin-ball!"

"You are too naïve! Take this Gremory-style counter!"

Buchou tried to hit it back with her racket, but the ball changed it's direction and went down.

"15-30"

"Damn...this point goes to her..." muttered Takuya.

"You are doing well Souna. To be expected from my rival."

"Ufufu. Rias, you haven't forgotten the promise where the loser also has to pay for the udon with all the toppings at Kobashiya, have you?"

"Yes, I haven't. It will be my shame if you taste that before me. That's why I will definitely win! Did you know that I have 108 styles of magic ball?"

"I will accept that challenge. I will hit back all the balls that come into my Shitori-Zone""

And thus, their intense match and rivalry somehow led to the rackets breaking from the heavy pressure. It was now decided that the match was going to be decided with dodgeball.

'What's dodgeball?' Takuya thought.

...

(At the gym)

**Play Katekyo Hitman Reborn OST - Battle (1)**

'Oh...so this is dodgeball' Takuya thought as he dodged another incoming ball towards him. The two peerages meet at the gym, and laid out the rules for dodgeball. He never experienced this type of sport back at the academy in his dimension, so lo and behold, he was taken surprised on this sport.

'So just throw the balls and hope to hit someone...seems simple enough' thought Takuya as he dodged another shot from another student council member, and picked up another one and threw it at one of the members, who dodged it.

"Guys! Aim all of your ball at Takuya! He seems really nimble, but can't dodge all of them in all directions!" shouted Saji, who was still a bit irked of indirectly being called a knucklehead by Takuya. The others nodded at him, and aimed all of their ball at Takuya.

"Takuya!" "Takuya-kun!" shouted the other in the Occult Research Club, and were too far to help him.

'Oh crap!' thought Takuya when all balls were coming in his direction. His reflexes then led him to something...jumping. But not just any jumping...it was jumping all the way to the ceiling and landing on it...without falling off.

'Whew...that was a close one...I forgot that I could walk on walls and ceilings with chakra on my feet...now that I remember, I can...wait...why is everyone looking at me like that?' thought Takuya.

Indeed, because everyone stopped on what they were doing, and all had surprised looks on their faces.

"Is Bouken sticking to the ceiling...?" asked Saji.

"I never knew that..." muttered one of the student council members...

"Takuya..." spoke Rias in surprise.

"I guess that's a part of his abilities..." muttered Sona, looking at Takuya with a critical eye.

'...oh...they never knew that...crap...' thought Takuya.

"Um...I'm still in the square area...do this count?" questioned Takuya in an awkward tone. Everyone just sweatdropped on Takuya's question.

"...Well...he is in the square." said the referee, who was part of the student council. Takuya then lets go from the ceiling and decided to use the ball within his hand as he dropped down.

"**Darkness Style: Dark Pulse!**" said Takuya as he sent a dark pulse around his body, which sent enough force to propel the ball towards the student council...and hit multiple members as it bounced off other members, with the exception of Sona and her Queen, Tsubaki.

"All right." said Takuya as he landed on the floor. "I think we have an advantage, Buchou!"

"Yes, we do! Good job Takuya!" said Rias as she prepared to throw the ball to Sona, and with determination to win.

...

(After the dodgeball - At the Occult Research Room)

**Play Persona 4 Ost: Heartbeat, Heartbreak**

"KAMPAI" the whole club cheered.

"Our Occult Research Club has defeated the student council, and I owe all to you guys!" Rias happily said.

"Hahaha...but Takuya did most of the work..." said Kiba.

"...He did...suprising abilities..." Koneko stoically said.

"Aww...you guys..." Takuya said while having a blush on his face.

"Ara Ara, you're blushing...it is so cute." Akeno said with a smile. Her teases increased Takuya's blush more.

"Anyways, I'm happy that we won, but...I have something that is in my mind, Takuya. What was that ability to stick to walls? I never saw a magic spell circle, and those attacks you performed earlier, since that incident and match, I couldn't sense any magic from you...

"...I'm curious as well..." Koneko said. She was highly curious as well, wanting to know what was that familiar feeling that came to her.

"Count me in to. I want to know how you were able to sense those guys, Takuya-kun." Kiba said with a curious face.

'...Crap...' thought Takuya.

**...**

**And that is a wrap!**

**First thing to tell you guys is this...I'm going to summer school. You know what that means...**

**My updates are going to be longer than usual...hooray...**

**I'm so sorry if nothing much is done in this chapter. But I guess this chapter was meant for...filler? (Hears booing far away)**

**I know I know, it is really pathetic, but with so many events coming up, this is all the time and writing I could muster up to tell you guys this announcement at the bottom, as well as processing the story a bit... :(**

**Here is the Jutsu list:**

**Darkness Style: Dark Pulse! - For those who played pokemon, I'm sure you know how this move works. However, this is a move used from generation 5-6, not the previous generations (like 4). For those who didn't, it is a move where the user releases a a pulse of darkness, which sends pressure and enough force to physically damage the opponent. But for the dodgeball match, Takuya used a really weak version, but strong enough to propel the ball, while not breaking it at the same time. **

**Anyways...please review... while I anime sulk in the corner for not able to write this story of mine for a while...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD or the Naruto Elements.**

**Hey guys. Sorry for making you wait for a while. I got stuck with Summer School and family trips during weekends.**

**Response to my reviews:**

**Guest: Glad to know you enjoy my fanfic.**

**Tomy98: I actually got good scores for my school year. I'm taking summer classes to fulfill requirements for college.**

**ShadowUzumaki55: Glad to see you enjoyed my chapter about meeting the student council and dodgeball. Also, yeah...Takuya does get pretty pissed on people calling him a pervert, even if he isn't one...even though that Takuya has perverted thoughts, but tries to suppress them...but hey, at least this shows he's straight.**

**Ariboku34: As amusing as it is to have Taokaka within this fanfic, I unfortunately didn't pick her. Oh, and as for the notebook...I'll leave it up to your imagination.**

**Chris: Zero is able to read Takuya's dark past. I didn't want him to explain it, seeing as how Zero saw it already. Besides, don't want to give out too much background story on Takuya. That will be revealed later in the story. After all, knowing pretty much about the main character will be boring. So...why not reveal things about him as I progress the story? It gives him a mysterious vibe, don't you think? Also, was it really necessary to say my story sucks? If you don't like it, then don't read it. Just don't insult it like some 5-year old.**

**Guest: ...I know everyone is entitled to their own opinion, so if you say that Kingdom Hearts sucks, then go ahead. I'm not stopping you. But was it really necessary to say that in a review? Also, if you say my OC sucks, then can you at least give me some constructive criticism? If not, then you're just like Chris then: some 5-year old who insults people. Also, Takuya came from the Naruto universe and into the DXD universe. In addition, almost everyone is able to figure out that Takuya is from the Naruto universe. So...tough beans if you aren't able to figure it out.**

**Guest (June-18): Already ahead of you.**

**Neonlight01: All of your questions are explained on Chapter 5: The Light's Stray on on Author Notes.**

**And to all the people who dislike my fanfic and flame or insult it, then I have one thing to say:**

**~THEY SEE ME WRITIN, THEY HATIN~**

**START THE STORY!**

**"**Tch, how annoying" = speaking

'Oh man...' = thoughts

**[Feed me your Darkness] **= Zero

**{Boost!} =** Booster Gear/Ddraig

**INFERNO DIVIDER! = **Spell/Jutsu

**...**

**Chapter 8: Reveal one self, and become close to Familiar.**

**Play: Persona 4 OST: Aria of Soul**

'...Crap...' was all Takuya thought right now. The others caught on quick about his abilities. He never even thought that they could sense magic...but then again, they live in a world where magic is used...so they must sense it eventually. And even if he didn't use his shinobi abilities at the gym, they will still question him on the moves he did since the Fallen Angel incident.

"..." Takuya just went silent for a while.

"Takuya...is there something that you're hiding from us?" asked Rias with a sad face.

"..." Takuya still stayed silent, while looking a bit ashamed.

"Ara Ara Takuya-kun...it is not nice to hide things from others..." chided Akeno while frowning a bit.

"...no hiding..." was all Koneko said.

"...Takuya-kun..." Kiba said.

"...Takuya...are you hiding stuff from me...?" asked Asia while have tears in her eyes.

"..." was all Takuya gave. He had a conflicted face on him...should he...or should he not...He finally decided...

Finally, after a long silence, Takuya just gave out a sigh. "*Sigh*...Should've known that you guys will find out eventually..."

"Takuya?" asked Rias with a concerned look.

"...I guess I'll start explaining...but...please believe in what I'm about to tell you right now." Takuya said with a very serious expression, showing no hint of showing any lies.

"...Alright." was all Rias said, while agreeing to what Takuya said. Takuya looked into her eyes, and trying to see if there is any disbelief in her...

**[...I sense no doubt or disbelief within her, or the others...so just get on with it already...]**

'...Thanks...' though Takuya.

"...Alright...but first, let me tell you something that is related to my abilities that I used..." said Takuya.

"...What is it?" asked Rias.

Takuya gave Rias a straight answer, "...I'm not from this world..."

"...!" was all the reactions the entire peerage had. They all had surprised or shocked looks on their faces.

"A-Another world? Do you mean other realms or dimensions related to other mythological systems, or the Underworld?" asked Rias with an incredulous look.

Takuya just shook his head, and said "No...I'm literally from another dimension...not even related to any of your systems, or this so called Underworld that you guys have...however...I think we do have hell...but way different..."

His statement caused more surprise to the others. Another dimension completely isolated and different from their realm? It almost sounded impossible...but Takuya sounded so serious...

"It that even possible? For you to come from a completely different reality and come to this world?" Rias said with disbelief.

"It is..." Takuya said, showing no signs of lying or joking.

"...But how...?"

"This is going to be a long explanation...so please bear with me..." Takuya said. The others just nodded at him. He then said with a hesitant tone,

"...I come from a world where principles and system work entirely different from yours. I could even say that the world or dimension I live in doesn't even have this magic you guys have. Instead, humans have and used an ability called "Chakra"."

The others made a surprised look on their faces. A world where magic doesn't exist at all!? But instead, another energy source called "Chakra"?

'...Chakra...' was all Koneko thought. She heard that before...

"...Tell me...do you know Chakra?" asked Takuya. Surprisingly to Takuya, Rias answered the question.

"I'm actually familiar with Chakra. I do not use it, but I learned about it. Chakra is the aura that is the great original power that flows into one's spirit, in other words one's life-force."

"...I guess that makes things easier for me to explain then." said Takuya. "Yes, Chakra is the energy that is produced from one's physical body and one spirit or mind, a.k.a. one's life force. When this chakra is produced, we can harness this energy and helps us performs these moves called "Jutsus"."

"...A-Are...you a...senjutsu user?" asked Koneko with a fearful tone. Takuya took note of her fear in her tone, and wondered why she acted so scared...

"No, I'm not a senjutsu user. Why do you ask?" asked Takuya. His answer left relief and confusion on Koneko's face. Rias took notice of her rook's fear, and decided to take over.

"...Normally, in order to control one's life force, or Chakra, one must learn senjutsu. However, there is the exception of Touki, but that is something that we will focus on later."

"I see. I guess this world really is different to mine. In my world, chakra can be unlocked and harnessed into energy without senjutsu. In fact, senjutsu is kind of rare, and I only know three people who used it."

His statement made a surprise to the whole group once more.

"Wait, so you can harness and control Chakra without senjutsu?" asked Kiba.

"Yes. By directing and controlling my Chakra, I can manipulate it to do many things. For example, I can manipulate my chakra and perform a fire jutsu, or fire spell that you guys use. Or another example is..." Takuya said as he walked towards the wall and took off his shoes. He then put his foot onto the wall, and applied chakra to it. He then walked up the wall and planted himself upside down on the ceiling.

"...I can use it to do this."

The others looked with awe and surprise on how well chakra is manipulated by Takuya.

"...This is strange..." spoke Koneko. In all her experience with Chakra and...Senjutsu, she never saw how chakra can be manipulated to do something like that without Senjutsu. Takuya then let go of the ceiling, and landed on the floor.

"Overall, I can manipulate Chakra to perform many feats. And to answer Kiba's earlier question, I can sense people's Chakra, which is why I can easily sense others, even if they aren't within my sight"

"I see..." said Rias with a surprised look. "Can you tell me about your world and how you got here?"

"I guess I might as well, since I just told you guys about my abilities." respond Takuya. He then began his lecture.

"I'm not really sure on what my world is called, but where I came from was known as the Elemental Nations. The people who are able to manipulate and utilize Chakra, including myself, are known as Shinobi, soldiers that fight for their respective villages. We Shinobi are affiliated with each elemental nation. For example, the Wind country have ninjas of the Sand, and the Water Country have the ninja of the Water. For me..."

Takuya then reached into his school jacket, and took out something...

"...Don't know why, but I always feel at ease when I carry this with me." Takuya said to himself, and then wrapped something around his head. The others looked confused and curious with the headband on Takuya's head.

"I'm a shinobi who is affiliated with the Village Hidden Within the Leaves, which is in the Fire Country." Takuya said while jabbing his thumb towards the symbol on the leaf symbol on the metal plate of his headband.

"...I can't believe someone who is so young could be enlisted as a soldier for their village." spoke Rias with disbelief. Takuya then retorted,

"I don't know about that. I surprised that someone of your age manages to control and manage territory within Kuoh, huh?" His response reminded Rias about that, and then flushed a bit and said,

"You do bring a fair point...but still..."

"...Anyways...I'm a Shinobi of the Hidden Village Within the Leaves. My duty is to protect and serve the village, just like any other Shinobi. My tasks can range from protecting precious items, hunt after certain ninjas, and other tasks that are considered dangerous. I guess that pretty much sums up about my dimension's background, or is that not enough?" asked Takuya. The rest of the peerage shook their heads, knowing well enough about his dimension.

"I have one more question for Takuya-kun." said Kiba. "How do you have Sacred Gears, even if you're not from this world?"

"Yes, that is a good question. How do you have Sacred Gears, even if you claim that you are from another world?" questioned Rias. Takuya then responded,

"That is kind of complicated to explain. The Boosted Gear, which I currently have, was transferred to me from another person." His statement was meet with widened eyes.

"Wait, you obtained this from direct transfer from another person? Does this mean you used what the Fallen Angels used?" asked Rias with narrow eyes, while Asia looked down, remembering her experience. Takuya saw this, and walked towards Asia and comforted her.

"No. That is not the case for me. The man was already near dead when I found him. When I approached him and tried to save him, he told me that his time was up. So he touched my forehead, and felt some weird energy enter within me." said Takuya, while rubbing Asia's head, which she blushed to. He then turned to Rias and said,

"I think that old man I met was the previous holder of the Boosted Gear, and decided to transfer his Sacred Gear to me before he died."

His statement led Rias to a thoughtful look, and went surprised and said, "You mean to tell me that you've meet the previous host of the Boosted Gear, and he gave it to you on first sight?"

"It may sound hard to believe, but it is true." said Takuya. He then felt something tug on his arm, and looked at it, and saw a glowing green circle on the back of his hand.

"Ddraig?" questioned Takuya. The other looked surprised, seeing that Takuya was able to communicated with the Welsh Dragon so easily, as well as learning its name.

**{Hey Partner. Forgot to tell you why my previous host gave me to you. Thought this would be the great time to tell you now, considering that situation you're in.}**

'...That is actually good timing to tell me that. This can prove to the others why I received you.' thought to Takuya. He then raised his head towards the others, and said,

"Ddraig is explaning to me why the the old man gave the Boosted Gear to me." The others had their eyes widened at the revelation.

"What is Ddraig saying, Takuya?" asked Rias. Takuya looked at his arm, and expected an explanation.

**{Well, to be honest, I don't know much of the details. However, I do know that my previous host had the feeling that you were the next one to inherit and use me. That is what I remember before he transferred me to you.}**

'...I see.' thought Takuya. He then turned to the others and said,

"Ddraig told me that the previous host of the Sacred Gear believed that I was the next one to inherit the Boosted Gear."

"...The previous owner of the Boosted Gear believed that you were the chosen one to inherit it?..."

"Yes, I believe in what Ddraig told me, so I believe that is the true case." said Takuya. He then continued, "As for the second Sacred Gear...it was previously a regular weapon that I used back from my dimension."

"Huh!? A weapon from your dimension that turned into a Sacred Gear!? How is that possible?"

"I'm not really sure. But when I was crossing over to you dimension, I experienced some consequences. I ended up with nearly ruined Chakra systems, and my Yami-ita, my Second Sacred Gear that I named, was nowhere to be found. So when I met you guys, my Yami-ita appeared before me as a Sacred Gear. Believe me, I was surprised as much as you are."

"Unbelievable..." muttered Rias. "A regular weapon to be converted to a Sacred Gear? It sounds so unreal, yet you're telling me that this is the truth..."

"Glad to know that you guys believe in what I'm saying, otherwise things will become long." said Takuya with a relieved face and tone. He then said, "Well then...I guess it's time to move on about how I got here, right?" said Takuya. His statement made others nod at him, wanting to know how he got here in the first place.

"Before I got to this dimension, we Shinobi were engaged in a war."

"...!" was all the reactions of the peerage.

"A war? You mean to tell us that your dimension was undergoing a war?" asked Rias.

"Yes. That is exactly on what I said." said Takuya. "This war was known as the Fourth Shinobi World War. In this war, all the powerful hidden villages, including mine, have joined forces and allied with each other to stop one man from achieving his goal: world control and domination. This man was known as Madara Uchiha, a powerful shinobi whose powers were unlike any other, was the one who started this whole conflict."

"...This is absurd...one man to start a whole world war on his own? Just how powerful is this man?" muttered Rias. However, Takuya heard her and said,

"More powerful than you can imagine, Buchou. This man was more powerful than you can imagine. He took out more than half of army with no effort at all."

No matter how many facts Takuya told them, the whole group kept going into shock and surprise. Rias had a shocked look on her face, Akeno looked eyes were widened greatly, Koneko looked highly disturbed at this information, Kiba look surprised, while Asia looked shocked. Takuya then continued.

"Even though he was powerful, there is a time where one must fall. At the climax of the war with Madara, we managed to gain an advantage to beat him. But when things were about to look up, Madara decided to do a last-ditch move and created a huge vortex that sucks everyone in, and no one knows where that vortex leads to. Everyone escaped, except for me." Gasps were heard everywhere.

"Yeah, I was the only one to get sucked in. Everything was a blur, and the next thing I know, I ended up here in this dimension...and you know the rest of the story." said Takuya. Takuya then gave a sigh, and then had a far away look, and looked to his side. He then muttered quietly, but can be heard by others.

"...To end up here, with no way back to my original home...my friends...my home...my...relatives...everything is so far...Well, at lea-UMPH!"

**Play: Naruto OST: Sexiness**

Takuya was cut off from his slightly depressed mood as he was pulled into a suffocating hug with Rias...with his face stuffed between her big breast.

"Oh Takuya...my poor and cute Takuya...to be separated from your own home and loved ones, and left alone without anyone you know..."

'...Can't...breath...' thought Takuya, while trying to escape what men call "paradise", or the infamous term "Marshmallow Hell".

"Ara Ara...to be alone like that when you came to this world. It seems that I have to comfort my Kouhai as well." said Akeno while hugging Takuya from behind and puts her rather large breast behind Takuya's head, leading to a sandwitch. If guys were able to see this, they would curse his luck. If the males of Kuoh academy were to see this...well, let's just say that they'll want Takuya's head.

Asia, on the other hand, had tears growing on her eyes, while frowning on seeing Takuya being comforted (or slowly dying) by Rias and Akeno.

Moving on, Takuya was now facing an additional problem. He was stuck between two girl's breast, which are huge, and cannot escape anyway...and he was losing air...

"Um...Buchou..." said a reluctant Kiba, but he was ignored as Rias and Akeno continued to...comfort Takuya.

"...Sempai is struggling." stoically said Koneko, while she was watching Takuya struggling and trying to get out from Rias and Akeno's breast. Koneko then looked at her own chest, and frowned. Kiba gave a sweat drop while giving a smile.

"Well, I guess we have to wait then."

"...el...me!" Takuya managed to shout out while suffocating.

"...Yes...we'll wait." said Koneko.

At least life gave Takuya some comfort...somehow...

**End OST**

(moments later)

**Play: The World Ends With You OST: Three Minutes Clapping**

After a comforting (more like torture) session for Takuya, they let him go, and Takuya managed to get out of "Marshmallow Hell" and breathed heavily after nearly suffocating to death...by breasts.

'I thought I was going to die there!' thought Takuya, while he was trying to catch his breath.

**[...That was entertaining and fun to watch.]**

'...I don't want to hear it from you.' thought Takuya.

**{Oh cheer up, partner. At least you got comforted by soft pillows.}**

'Yeah, they were soft and...wait...WHAT IN THE HELL AM I THINKING!? DAMN YOU PERVERTED THOUGHTS...AND YOU TOO DDRAIG FOR STARTING THEM!' mentally raged Takuya. He then took a few moments to calm himself down.

"Ara Ara...it seems that Takuya couldn't handle our affection, huh Buchou?" said Akeno while she had a smile on her face. No doubt that she enjoyed "comforting" Takuya, with her S side kicking in a while ago. Seeing him struggle while he was under her "comfort" made her enjoy the sight.

Rias, on the other hand, grew a sheepish smile, and apologized to Takuya. "Sorry, Takuya. I let myself become overcome by my emotions, and just wanted to comfort my adorable servant. I couldn't help but hug and comfort you."

"*Pant**Pant* It's...no problem..." said Takuya, finally recovering his air. After recovering himself, he looked to the rest of the peerage.

"*Cough*Cough*...Any more questions that any of you would like to ask? said Takuya.

Silence filled the room...but one hand rose out of the group, and it was surprisingly the Peerage's rook, Koneko.

"...I have just one." said Koneko while having a stoic face. Takuya looked surprised, as he didn't expect Koneko to ask questions. She was the quietest out of the group.

"...What is with your chakra? It's...strange." said Koneko. Takuya grew surprised at her question, not expecting to ask her that.

'How could she sense my chakra like that? I thought no one around here reads chakra...wait...can she?' thought Takuya. However, he shocked his head on that thought. Most of the peerage members must be users of magic. So why would she question his chakra? Takuya then decided to question the rook.

"What do you mean by strange, Koneko-san?" questioned Takuya, while giving a confused face.

"...It's cold and...dark..." stoically, yet stiffly said Koneko. Her words hit Takuya right on. Forcing himself to not grab his arm from the chill the arose around him, he decided to give out half the truth.

"...Like I said before, Chakra can be used just like your magic, and create jutsus, or your standards of magic, whatever way. I'm a...special case. My Chakra is converted and used for the element, Darkness."

"...A special case?" was all Koneko said while having a slightly confused face.

"It's something that I don't like to talk about." said Takuya, while having an uncomfortable look on his face. Rias noticed his discomfort, and decided to diffuse this situation.

Rias clapped her hands together, gathering the attention of the Peerage.

"All right everyone, I think that is enough for today. Let's get some rest, shall we?" said Rias. Takuya gave a face of slight relief, thankful for her break up of the situation.

The rest agreed, getting ready to get some rest after a long day, and get ready for another long day.

**End OST**

...

(After that day - Forest of Familiars)

When the glow for the transport magic circle stopped, Takuya opened his eyes, and looked around his surroundings. There were giant trees the surrounded the group, and there wasn't any sunlight at all. In fact, crimson moonlight glowed throughout the forest. Even then, the forest were thick enough to block most of the light, completely leaving the forest in a dim light. Luckily, being a Devil had its perks, and it allowed them to see in the darkness.

"In this forest there are many familiar devil users living here. Today, I will have Takuya and Asia get their familiars here." spoke Rias.

'So this is the Forest of Familars, huh?' thought Takuya. 'This place is completely dark...and I can sense multiple chakras around this area...I guess this area does live up to its name.'

**[A forest, complete filled with darkness, and various and mysterious creatures...hmm...If I weren't confined within this, then this place will be the perfect home.]**

**{Of course you would say that, Zero. You are the self-proclaimed Leech of Darkness, aren't you?}**

**[But of course. I'm a leech that does nothing more than feed on the darkness. What else would you expect?]**

**{A leech that searches for entertainment and violence, that is for sure.}**

'Hear Hear' mentally agreed Takuya. Before Takuya hear on what Zero is about to say, he heard another different voice.

**Play One Piece OST: Erudrago appears**

"Get daze!"

The voice startled the others, and the rest of the group looked at a man with rough clothes and a turned cap appeared before them on a high branch, before jumping onto the ground in front of them. The man then introduced himself.

"My name is Satooji of Madara Town! I'm a devil in training, aiming to become the Familiar Master!" spoke the now identified Satooji.

'So this is our guide? And he comes from a town that is named after Shinobi's worst enemy...This'll be interesting' thought Takuya.

"Satooji-san, I brought the ones I spoke of." spoke Rias as she introduced Takuya and Asia to him. The Familiar Master took a good look at them, and then went with a confident smile.

"Hee. A boy who appears to have an aura of experience and a blonde beauty, huh? OK! Leave it to me! If it's me any Familiar immediately would be 'get daze'!"

'...Why do I have the feeling that this guy's catch phrase is going to annoy me?' Takuya absently thought. Rias then said,

"Takuya, Asia. He is a professional in terms of familiars. Today we will catch familiars in this forest while receiving advice from him. Okay?"

"Yes." said Asia and Takuya, while giving a nod towards Rias.

'So this is the day I get a familiar? Heh, sort of getting a contract back at my world. Wonder what familiar awaits for me in this forest?' thought Takuya.

"Now, what type of familiar do you desire? Strong one? Fast one? Or one with poison?" asked Satooji, while having a bright face.

"Oh? This sounds interesting...though, please lay off the poison ones. I had a rather...traumatic experience dealing with one. What would you recommend?" asked Takuya, while shivering from the experience he had with Anko when he unintentionally pisses her off.

Satooji smiles at his question and gets out a thing that looks like a catalogue. The one he points at is a creature with great ferocity that is drawn out on the whole page.

"This is what I would recommend! One of the Dragon-Kings! Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat! It's a legendary dragon! It's also the only female among the Dragon-Kings! Even until now, there hasn't been a devil who has caught her yet! That would be obvious! Since it's said to be as strong as a Maou!"

"Hmm..." Takuya hummed while looking at the picture with a thinking face, while putting his thumb under his chin. The others looked surprised at his actions. Is he really considering getting one? They thought that he would freak out at the suggestion, but instead, he is considering it! Well, then again, he is a shinobi from another dimension, so he must be somewhat adapted to these kind of things.

"...As much as it is good to have a powerful summon by my side, I'm afraid that I cannot get that. Like you said, many Devils died from trying to get it. What makes you think that I would get it? Sorry, but is there another suggestion?" said Takuya in a calm tone. Rias then decided to tease Takuya.

"That sounds good. It seems like they will get along since they are both legendary dragons. Takuya, you are my adorable servant, so it might be acceptable if you can pull that off."

Takuya noticed her teasing, and decided to return it. "Aww, Buchou, you flatter me. As much as great shinobi I am, even I must have limits, don't I?"

"It's just your imagination, Takuya-kun. Yeah, you can do it." said Kiba, joining in the teasing game.

"If you're so confident in me getting one, then surely you must be confident in having Tiamat as your familiar?" responded Takuya with a smirk. Kiba then responded with a still smile on his face.

"Ha ha ha, you got me there, Takuya-kun."

"I thought so." said Takuya with a playful tone. He then turned towards Satooji, and decided to continue with his search and recommendations for his familiar.

"Anyway, any other recommendations?"

"Hahaha! I see, then how about this one? Hydra!" Satooji said while revealing the picture of it. It was a gigantic serpent with many heads, with sharp eyes, sharp fangs and there is a poisonous mark of a skeleton.

"This one is amazing! It has deadly poison! There are no devils in this World which can endure its poison! On top of that it is immortal! The worst creature in the World which even kills its master! See? Pretty useful right?"

"..." Takuya said nothing while giving Satooji a blank stare, with eyebrows twitching. He finally spoke with a blank tone.

"...What did I just say about poison types?...You know what, forget it." Takuya said and then turned to Rias.

"Buchou, is it okay to walk through the forest, and find what familiar is appropriate for me?"

"Ah, I think that is the appropriate course of action, Takuya. Oh, and don't worry. I'm sure we can help you gain Hydra. I heard it is deep within the forest."

Her words just made Takuya's eyebrow to twitch in annoyance, while making him give Rias a flat stare. Satooji, unaware of Takuya's mood, put a thumbs up.

"Hahaha, you should experience the adventure!"

"*Sigh*...yeah...an adventure..." Takuya dully said. He had a really deep feeling that this adventure is going to be the worst.

...

(moments later - At a lake)

**Play: Naruto OST: Kakashi's theme**

"Listen up, water spirits gather around this lake." Satooji says it with a small voice.

There is a spacious clear lake in front of them. It is glittering with sparkles, and it seems like a very sacred lake. We are hiding in the shadows near the lake while hiding our presence.

"Yes, the Undine living in this lake doesn't show themselves in front of others."

Takuya remembered that this so called Undine are maidens with a pure heart and beautiful body. If Takuya could remember correctly, they're sort of similar to mermaids that he saw and heard of back in the human realm of this dimension.

"So I'm about to see a myth up close and personal? This is worth seeing" quietly said Takuya while he gave off an interested look.

"Yes, I suppose it is worth seeing." giggled Rias. For some reason, that giggle Rias gave off made Takuya had a weird feeling within him.

"Oh, the lake started glowing. Undine should make its appearance." Satooji said while he pointed towards the lake. The group looked at his direction, and sure enough, one spot of the lake appeared to glow. Soon, one appeared, and it was a being with light-blue hair sparkling like lights, who was wearing a transparent robe over its...gigantic body...wait...what?

This "being" appeared to have insanely buff biceps, the calves which were thicker than anyone's waist, and the chest which looks like it has metal inside it, and like a veteran warrior it has many scars on its face.

Takuya just blinked. And then blinked again. And finally blinked for the third time.

"...So I'm guessing this is an...undine? Takuya said, while he was unsure of himself.

"Yes, that is an Undine" confirmed Satooji. Takuya shook his head, and then muttered, "I guess expectations are completely far off."

Takuya was spot on right when he said that his expectations were far off. He expected the undines to be similar to mermaids. Perhaps they were sub-species?

"It looks like a martial artist in training. The biceps looks like that could easily smash the human's body. It fists looks like it can crush anything in its path. It doesn't even have an opening." commented Takuya. "I think these are the perfect match for Lee and Guy."

"Lee and who?" questioned Asia with an innocent tone.

"They were comrades of mine back in my dimension, but I think I'll tell you another time, kay?" said Takuya while patting her head, which caused her to blush red at the contact.

Satooji then said, "Undine always have a battle while having their territory on the line. If you aren't strong, you wouldn't be able to get the lake. The World of the Undine is also about power. But it sure is a strong looking Undine. That is quite rare. I recommend you catch it. A water seirei specialising in punching sure won't be bad."

Takuya turned to Satooji and said, "True, but these Undine also bring... traumatic memories that I do not with to go through." Takuya then went though many shudders, remembering seeing the "Youth" moments between Guy and Lee. Seriously, how can you create a beach with a sunset without the help of so much of Genjutsu or Chakra for the matter!?

Unfortunately, the memories reached Takuya, and went into a fetal position and muttered happy place over and over again.

"Takuya, please hang in there!" exclaimed Asia as she tried to comfort the "youth" traumatized former Shinobi.

"Boy, I shudder on what that boy experienced." said Satooji as he looked at the fetal Takuya

"There there, Takuya. You're alright." Rias said as she also tried to comfort her Pawn.

"Ah, another one has appeared." Akeno said as she pointed at the lake. True enough, a similar Undine popped out with the same physique.

"...My gosh...there are more of them..." spoke a horrified Takuya, as the illusions of Lee and Guy took form from the Undines, while shouting out that cursed "youth".

"T...Takuya-kun, I don't think it's something that should scare you, right?" said Kiba while he also tried to comfort Takuya. Honestly, for a guy who went though so much experience in the battlefield, seeing him in this broken state worries Kiba.

"You don't understand Kiba. No matter how hard you try to fight it, it will appear before you, no matter what. IT WILL ALWAYS APPEAR BEFORE YOU. No one, not even the Maous and Gods can even stop this..." spoke Takuya as he was shuddering from the memories.

"...I'm sure you'll be alright now, Takuya-kun." said Kiba, while wondering on what on earth led Takuya to this state.

"Oh look" Satooji said as he pointed towards the lake. The group looked, and saw the Undine glaring at each other, with hostility so think, that you could easily sense it, even if you hadn't tried. Tension filled the air...and then...

HIT! HIT! HIT!

The thick fist nailed into their opponent's stomach, or the uppercut cracked the opponent's chin. One of them low-kicked the opponent's calves making an explosive sound, and the straight punched nailed deeply into the opponent's face.

Both of them started bleeding from every part of their body. They started showing an intense battle of hitting each other. The sacred lake now turned into a battle stadium.

"...What are they doing?" muttered Takuya.

"It's the fight for the territory. And both of them look like warriors with lots of experience." responded Satooji as he looked at the battle with interest.

"...Fight for the territory...I guess that's one way..." said Takuya.

"After all, violence is the answer." said Satooji, not bothered at all as he watched the blood-heavy duel between them.

"...Buchou...can we please leave? I don't think my mind can take it..." said Takuya as he struggled to get up.

"Hahaha! Look, boy! The victor will be your familiar! The ultimate fight of Undine! It's a wonderful adventure indeed! Oh! They certainly show a rare way of punching!"

"...I'm out.." said Takuya as he wobbled out of the area.

Yeah, Takuya won't be going to this area for a while.

...

(Moments later - At another location of the Forest of Familars)

**Continue playing OST**

After Takuya recovered himself from his psychological trauma, the group continued to walk throughout the forest, in search for their familiars.

"The Sprite Dragon?" quesitoned Takuya. Satooji nodded at Takuya's question.

"Yeah, the Sprite Dragon. Just like its name, it's a dragon which uses blue lightning."

"...That really isn't special. Where I come from, blue lightning is common to lightning users." responded Takuya.

"Oh? There are others that can use blue lightning besides the Sprite Dragon? That is quite something." said Satooji, while having having a questionable look on his face.

"Yeah, they can use it. However, is this dragon you speak of strong?" asked Takuya. Takuya's question led Satooji to smile.

"Apparently its still a baby. If you are going to catch it, now is the time. You would definitely not be able to catch it once it matures. It won't be as strong as Dragon-Kings, but it's placed in the Top-tier classes for dragons."

'A dragon as my familiar? That sounds cool.' thought Takuya.

**{Hey, then what am I, chopped liver?} **

'Oh yeah, forgot about you.' thought Takuya in nonchalant manor.

**{Oi!}**

**[Kukukuku...]**

**{You shut up, Zero!}**

**[Why won't you make me?]**

**{Oh, it's on!}**

And thus, a fight began between the two, while Takuya just chose to ignore them for the sake of his sanity. As he chose to ignore the two tenants within his mind, her heard a "Owa!" from Satooji. Takuya turned his head, and saw a dragon-looking creature, with scales the glow in blue, about the size of an eagle resting on a branch.

"Sprite Dragon! That is it!" Satooji said while being highly stoked about it.

"Oh wow, so that is it? Looks amazing." said Takuya while he was admiring it.

"Sprite Dragon. It is also my first time seeing one. What beautiful scales. It's glowing in blue just like a blue diamond." said Rias as she was also admiring it.

"Alright then, I guess I'll get this guy and-"

"Kyaa!" Asia's scream interrupted Takuya. Takuya became alarmed by the scream, and turned around to see a sticky substance attacking Asia.

"T-This is!" Rias also screamed. Takuya turned his attention onto her, and saw all the girls being attacked by the sticky substances.

*WOOSH**SPLASH*

More sticky substances fell from the sky, along with it moving on its own. What on earth?

"A slime." said Kiba.

"A slime? Is it poisonous?" asked Takuya. However, his answer came in the form of physical appearance.

"My c-clothes… are melting!" Asia screamed. True enough, her clothes were melting, along with the other girls, with underwear being exposed.

"What the hell is this!?" shouted Takuya with a bright blush on his face as he was watching this. He saw the slimes continuing to fall from the air and attack the girls, seeing their underwear melting before him.

*SMACK*

Koneko punched Takuya, while hiding her private parts. "…Please don't look."

"...Yeah, I deserved that." said Takuya while he tried to compose himself after the his. After picking himself up, he put his hand over his eyes, giving the girls some modesty. Kiba did the same as well.

'Hey, Zero?' thought Takuya.

**[What?]**

'...I think I found your perverted cousin that you didn't want to talk about.'

Silence filled Takuya's mindscape...

**{Pffttt...} **Ddraig said, and then went to laughing uncontrollably at Zero.

**[...Hate you...Hate you all...]**

'I bask in your hate' thought Takuya with a smile. However, his moment with Zero and Ddraig ended, as he was too distracted to notice that something was about to attack him.

*SHOCK**ZAAAAAAAAP*

"GAHHHH!" Takuya shouted out while he was being shocked, and felt a strong course of electricity going throughout his body. His body was twitching, and he was twitching every few seconds.

**[Hehehe...now the shoe is on the other foot, my host]**

**{But you don't wear shoes}**

**[It's a figure of speech, you idiotic dragon]**

**{Says the guy who is related to your perverted cousin}**

**[WE ARE NOT RELATED!]**

**{Sure Sure}**

**[...Prepare to die...]**

**'**Will you two stop this!?' mentally shouted Takuya, finally recovering from his shock.

"U-Umm, Takuya…..? Are you okay?" said Asia while she was concerned...while not shocked.

"Sprite Dragon only gives electric damage to those who it acknowledges as its enemies. So it must have thought that the girl isn't its enemy." Satooji said while he was shocked too, and resulted in being burnt black. Kiba got shocked as well, and was appeared to be a bit burnt. He puts on a cold smile.

"Good to know." said Takuya while he gave the an annoyed glare to the Sprite Dragon. Meanwhile, the rest of the slime was gone and turned to ashes, and the girls managed to change into new clothes.

"Looks like it eliminated the slimes and tentacles which were attacking Asia. Maybe this dragon is a male. I heard that male dragons will also take a liking to females from other races." spoke Rias as she patted the dragon's head.

"...Only likes females...Are you friggin' serious?" muttered Takuya.

"I hear that Sprite Dragons open up to those with pure hearts. It seems like it really is attached to that girl." Satooji added in.

Takuya then stopped glaring at the dragon, and realized that Satooji was right. Asia was a former Sister of the Church, and she has a kind and innocent personality. Of course the dragon will pick her.

"U-umm, can I make this dragon my familiar?" Asia asks.

"Of course. It is the best time to make that dragon your familiar." said Rias.

"Alrighty then!" exclaimed Satooji. "We got one familiar for the blonde beauty! Now lets-"

**Play: Soul Eater OST: Masamune**

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" a scream interrupted Satooji. However, this scream didn't belong to any girls in the group. Rather, it belonged to a different voice that was unfamiliar to a group, while it sounded feminine.

"What was the noise!?" said Rias as she became alarmed by the noise, and she looked around. The others looked around as well, but there was nothing in sight.

"Ara Ara, where did that noise come from?" said Akeno.

"I can't see anyone." said Kiba while he was also looking around.

"...I smell something disgusting..." said Koneko.

While the others looked around them, Takuya closed his eyes, and tried to sense the chakra around them. As he he did, he sense two particular chakras in a certain direction of where the noise came from. However, something really bugged Takuya as he sensed the chakras.

One of them was really messed up and it was functioning at an unstable pace.

"Right there!" said Takuya as he sprinted in great speed, while hopping from branch to branch.

"Takuya?" said Rias as she saw Takuya take off on his own.

"We have to go after him!" said Kiba as he used his Knight's skill to catch up to Takuya.

"Right." agreed Rias, Akeno, and Koneko. Rias, Akeno, and Koneko unfurled their Devil wings, and flew after the pawn.

"I never knew that Takuya could move that fast." said Akeno.

"Well, he said we was a ninja. I remember that ninja's art fast and agile." said Rias, with her Japnese Otaku kicking in a bit.

"...Fast." was all Koneko said.

"Wait for me!" said Satooji as he ran after them.

...

(moments later)

Takuya leaped from tree to tree, heading closer to the Chakra sources.

'...What is with the chakra flow I'm sensing? It seems so unstable! Beings with that should die at that moment, but it seems to stay together!' thought an alarmed Takuya.

**{Be careful, Partner. I sense great danger up ahead.}**

Zero scoffed at Ddraig's warning, and said, **[Please. My host has been though many dangers. He should be prepared for these kinds of things. If not, then that shows how pathetic and weak he is.]**

'Thanks for the vote of confidence.' thought Takuya in a sarcastic tone.

"Takuya-kun, wait up!" shouted Kiba as he was closing in from behind. Takuya looked back to see Kiba behind him, but then turned back to his main attention.

"Oh Kiba. Sorry about taking off like that, but I something tells me that scream is in danger."

"I agree. Though, do give us a warning next time that you're going to take off on your own." said Kiba while giving a smile.

"There is no time for that, Kiba. Right now, there might be a life in danger." said Takuya. Kiba nodded to him.

As the two sped through the trees, they finally found a forest cleaning, with their designated target. The two jumped out from the woods and into the clearing, and saw something before them...

**Play: Blazblue Chrono Phantasma - Thin Red Line 2**

The being before them was in a form of a viscous collection of black goo, surrounded with crimson fades. Amongst this black mass is a white mask with a crude face carved into it. When taken a more closed look at it, it appeared to have many insect like creatures moving in and around its body.

And right in front of this black mass is a small girl...well, a tiny one to be exact. She appeared to have long, dark hair and bright black eyes. She also appeared to have pixie like wings. What she was wearing appeared to be a long light-pink dress with detached sleeves and pink anklets, with no shoes at all.

"What is this...thing." said Takuya as he looked at the black-blob creature.

"I recognize this thing! I've seen this in warning posts to all Devils, both in the Underworld and to peerages on earth!" said Kiba. Takuya then became more alarmed at this, and realized that this thing before them was clearly dangerous.

"That is the Stray Devil Arakune. This is a devil that went mad with knowledge and power, and went rogue. There were rumors that Arakune went insane, and started to experiment himself, leading to...this." said Kiba. Takuya eye's grew sharp at this.

"Power? Knowledge? Going insane?...My gosh, this thing is just like Orochimaru." said Takuya with a sharp tone.

"Orochimaru?" asked Kiba.

"I'll explain later. But let me just say that Orochimaru is similar to Arakune." said Takuya as he summoned his Booster Gear and Yami-ita. Kiba also summoned his sword. Takuya and Kiba's presence were finally known to Arakune, and turned its body towards them.

"...I_...__SE..n__SE...DEv..Il's...DEv..Il's...**SAc...R**_ed G_E..._Ars..._SA__cR_ed G**_E_Ar**s..._SA__c**R**_**ed GE**Ars...**P**o...W**E**r...P...owEr...K**_n_Ow_le_**dge...K_n_Ow_le_d**ge.**..**K_n_Ow**_**l**e_dge!" screamed out the distored voice of Arakune, while turning its attention towards them, and ignored the scared pixie that was cowering before it.

"Hey, you! Get out of here! We'll take care of this guy!" shouted out Takuya. The pixie snapped out of her fear and nodded, before flying off in a hurry.

"...Alright. No more victims. The only thing here is...you." said Takuya. Both of the sword-wielders went into fighting position, readying themselves to fight against the Stray Devil Arakune.

"**P**oWer...**I**s...a**Ll**...**M**I**N**e!" was the last thing that Arakune shouted out, before leaping towards Takuya and Kiba.

**...**

**And that's a wrap**!

**The Familiar Arc begins, and this won't go without a twist! **

**If you're questioning on why I put in Arakune into this, it is because of plot device. Believe me, his character being in this story will help bring the story forward, and it isn't filler.**

**To those who wonder why Takuya isn't giving out that information about Dark Chakra, or Zero, for the matter, I'll just tell you this: he had a dark past with it. That's all I'll say.**

**And now, I will trying to think up of a fight scene between Takuya and Kiba vs. Arakune! **

**A now...reader's question!**

**Do you think that the plot and storyline in Naruto is become way too complicated or ridiculous as it is being explained in the current manga? Like how the major antagonist keeps shifting to one another?**

**Please Review, and No Flames**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DXD or the Naruto Elements**

**Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry it took so long to update, but thinking up of a fight scene with Arakune acquired a lot of watching gameplay to know his battle style, as well as making the battle as cool and realistic as possible.**

**Also...I'M OUT OF SUMMER SCHOOL! :D HOORAY!**

**Response to Reviews:**

**Strife666: Gee, thanks :D. I'm happy to see that you're enjoying my story.**

**ShadowUzumaki55: You're certainly right on the truth part. For Takuya &amp; Kiba (and others) vs Arakune, read to find out. Also, I'm working on revealing Takuya's familiar.**

**Neonlight01: Yes, Takuya's story and truth (most of it) will make things easier for him. ******Yes, I'm going to show Takuya's relations to Naruto and the others. He knows them on a personal level.****

****Lightwave: Glad to see that you're enjoying my fanfic. Yes, I'm planning on revealing Takuya's past of having Zero sealed within him, how he went through it, and his relations with others. As for another character being transported with him. I'll think about it. Finally, your suggestion about Takuya's notebook is nice, but not quite. I have something else planned.****

"Take this!" = speaking.

'Time to attack!' = thoughts.

**[How Weak] **= Zero

**{Boost!} **= Boosted Gear/Ddraig.

"**Darkness Style:** **Shadow Arm!" **= Spell/Jutsu.

**...**

**Chapter 9: The Stray will lead to Reunion**

**Play: Fairy Tail OST: Haja no Sen Kaze**

Arakune leaped high into the air as it moved towards Takuya and Kiba. His black body mass then formed into a dragon like mouth, and then moved into a downward dive onto the two. Takuya and Kiba, thankfully faster due to their skills as Shinobi and Knight, were able to dodge out of the way due to the linear attack. Arakune impacted with the ground with a splat, and then began reforming itself into the blob it was.

"**A**h**ahahahahah**_ahha_AHAH!" Arakune manically laughed out. He then moved towards the duo, moving like a serpent; while at the same time, it keeps popping and disappearing from the ground. Arakune then popped from the ground and flew in the air, closing in on Takuya, and then surprisingly produced a bones from its body, and spun in a wheel like fashion. Takuya brought out a medium promotion of his katana out of its sheath to shield himself from the attack, and found himself being pushed back by the sawlike attack. He then pushed himself forward, pushing Arakune off of him and sent the black blob flying.

As Arakune formed himself, Kiba appeared behind Arakune, with sword prepared to slash him. However, Arakune formed himself into a bird-like structure, with a bigger and sharper bone-like-beak ready to stab Kiba. Kiba countered back with a slash that deflected the spear, which sent Arakune into another direction, and then splatted onto the ground. Arakune then began reforming itself.

Takuya and Kiba jumped back to make sure there was enough space between them. After that, they began their assault.

**{Boost!}**

"Kiba. You're a close combat specialist, right?" said Takuya.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" questioned Kiba.

"Because that's all I need to know. I need you to follow me on this, okay?" said Takuya.

"Gotcha." was all Kiba said. Takuya nodded at him, and then prepared to attack.

**"Dark Wind Style: Dark Winter's Riposte!"** shouted out Takuya as he sent out a slash of dark wind at Arakune. Arakune, being the black blob he is, lowered himself to dodge the attack. However, his actions were used against him.

"Kiba! Now's your chance! I'll cover you!" shouted Takuya. Kiba nodded at him, and used his Knight's speed to get closer to Arakune. Arakune, however, responded back.

"I**Hihi**_hihihihHIHi_." cackled Arakune, and then spat out a red smog towards Kiba. Kiba, however, was agile enough to move out of the way, and continued to moved closer to Arakune. Arakune was about to spit out more red smog, but Takuya intervened.

**{Boost!}**

"Don't think so! **Dark Lightning Style: Lightning Pierce!"** shouted out Takuya, as he swiftly drawn out his katana out of its sheath, and thrusted his katana towards Arakune, which resulted in black lightning being shot from the sword in a narrow way. Arakune defended itself by forming a hole on its body, and the black lightning completely went through him, missing its target.

"Ihi_hi**hihihH**_**I**HIHI...m**I****_SS_****e**_D_ mE!" laughed out Arakune.

"You think so?" said Takuya as he grew a small smirk on his face. "**Branch!"**

And with the simple saying of those words, the black lightning that was still existing suddenly grew spikes from the center, piecercing anythings that was near it, and that was the case for Arakune, as he got stabbed in multiple places from the multiple thin spikes.

"Aaa**a**_**AAA**A_aaaAA**HHH**H_HHH!" _screeched the blob, as it was in pain.

"Now Kiba!" shouted Takuya.

"Right!" said Kiba, getting close to the monster, and delivered multiple slashes on it. Even though it didn't look like it was damaging, the response was well enough to answer, as it screamed out more in pain. Kiba then leapt away from the black blob, and got back to Takuya.

"Thank you Takuya-kun." said Kiba with his usual charming smile.

"Don't thank me yet, Kiba. We still got work to do." said Takuya as he pointed at Arakune. Sure enough, Arakune began reforming itself, and returned to its black blob state.

"Oh. That is not good." said Kiba while giving a small frown.

"I know." said Takuya. "However, just because it can reform itself, it doesn't mean we're doing damage to it. Just hearing his pained screams is proof enough. Also, his chakra systems, although heavily messed up, is starting to dim a bit, meaning he is losing his life force. So we have to keep up our assault."

Kiba just gave a simple nod at him, and the two began for round two with the Stray Devil.

**Play: One Piece OST: Kakuri Castle, Transform**

**{Boost!}**

"GUUUUhhhh**hhHHh...DevILs...SStrong..**.C_O_**Me..tO MME...**M_y..._**INsec**TS!" shouted out Arakune.

"Insects? What does he mean by insects?" questioned Kiba.

"Move!" said Takuya, as he pushed himself and Kiba out of the way. Not a second too late, the two managed to dodge something that from the ground. What came out of the ground were thousands of insects, all of the same species, and began swarming out of the ground and flying up into the air.

"Man, that was close." said Takuya as he got up from the ground.

"Yeah. I guess that's what he means by insects." said Kiba as the insects began flying in the air, surrounding them.

"Good thing I sensed multiple chakras underground...Shit. We're surrounded by these insects. And here I thought Aburame clan was troublesome enough to deal with when it comes to insects." commented Takuya

"You sure do bring up strange comparisons and references to the people back in your dimension, Takuya-kun." said Kiba with a raised eyebrow.

"What can I say? There are so many things that comes up in my mind. It's basically memory lane for me." said Takuya, as both were still focused on their surroundings, back to back on each other.

"**IHIH**ihihihi_ihihihi_...AtTaAck **M**Y In**Sects!**", commanded Arakune. His words reached the insects, and the insects charged towards the duo.

"Crap! Alright, this is going to take a lot out of me, but...**Darkness Style: Dark Pul -**"

Takuya never got to use his jutsu, because a rain of thunder and black-crimson energy fell from the sky and struck the insects, and killed them right on the spot. They were either obliterated from existence, or burnt to a crisp.

"...!" were the surprised reactions of both Takuya and Kiba, but then grew into smiles. Looks like they arrived. They looked up to the sky, and saw three familiar people.

**Play: Katekyo Hitman Reborn OST: Kakugo**

"Takuya! Yuuto! Are you alright?" shouted out the concerned tone of Rias while she flew down to them.

"Ara Ara. Looks like we made it in time." said Akeno with her still elegant smile on her face, as she was descending with Rias.

"...On time." was all Koneko said, as she landed on the ground.

"Takuya! Kiba-san! Are you ok?" Asia said with a concerned tone for Takuya and Kiba. But mostly for Takuya.

"Hey there guys. Sure took your sweet time." said Takuya with a small smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry Takuya and Yuuto. If only we had been able to fly to you faster, then we would help you defeat that Stray Devil that dared to harm my cute servants." Rias apologized while still keeping her graceful smile.

"Well, better late than never. That what they all say." Takuya responsed with a smile. The entire peerage was here, and they turned their attention towards Arakune.

"MY...ISeCTs...YOu...**DeStyoed...tH**EM..." Arakune said, while staying there. Arakune then laughed with a sick and distorted cackle, and then said,

"No M**AtTEr**!...I...wIll...s_TILL..._**_kiLl...aL_L...oF...Yo**U!"

Arakune's body then spitted out more varying demon-like insects. Something that is every entomophobia (someone who is afraid of insects) nightmare to behold. This could range from huge spiders to bell shaped bugs. And Arakune just had a swarm of them.

"...Disgusting." was all Koneko said.

"I thinks thats an understatement there, Koneko-san. I think the real problem here is the swarm of insects that is right in front of us." said Takuya with narrowed eyes.

'Crap...there are a lot of these insects to deal with. Even though I sparred with Shino once and a while, it doesn't mean its gaining to be a walk in the park. Those insects will be damn troublesome and annoying if we don't do something quickly...wait...I got it!' thought Takuya with realization.

"Buchou!" Takuya turned to her. Rias just nodded at him.

"Yes Takuya. I was thinking the same thing. We have to deal with Arakune and his insects at the same time. Akeno and I will deal with the insects, while you, Kiba, and Koneko fight Arakune. Asia, I need you to stay behind us." Rias commanded.

"Right!" was everyone's response. They turned their attention towards their main target, and the fight begins.

**Play: Kingdom Hearts 2 OST: Vim and Vigor**

**{Boost!}**

Takuya, Kiba, and Koneko charged towards Arakune, while Akeno and Rias fired their respective magical spells and destroyed any of the insects that were closing in on the trio. However, there were still some bugs heading towards them, but Takuya and Kiba were able to slice the incoming insects, while Koneko kept punching them away with her Rook's strength, crushing the bugs. However, this served to slow down their progress towards Arakune, as Arakune kept slithering away from the group, all the while producing insects.

'At this rate, we'll never catch him!' thought Takuya. Takuya then decided he had enough boosts from his Boosted Gear, and he felt enough Dark Chakra within his system to use 'that'.

"Kiba! Koneko! You two charge forward, and don't stop! I'll cover you!" declared Takuya.

"And how-" said Kiba as he slashed a dropping spider from above with his sword, "will you manage that, Takuya-kun?"

"With this!"

**{Explosion!}**

With a new bursting power within Takuya, he decided to use his reliable jutsu.

**"Darkness Style: Shadow Arm!**" shouted out Takuya, and he produced his **Shadow Arm** from his shadow. His **Shadow Arm ** then proceeded to rapidly swat away and destroy the insects that were surrounding them, while Takuya himself killed the incoming bugs with his Yami-ita.

"Go!" shouted Takuya. Kiba and Koneko nodded at him, and then bursted forward towards Arakune.

"Tch, and now to deal with these guys." said Takuya, and then proceeded to fend off the oncoming insects, covering Kiba and Koneko's back.

(with Kiba and Koneko)

"C'mon Koneko-san. We should use this chance that Takuya-kun gave us." said Kiba as he and Koneko closed their distance with Arakune.

"...Right." Koneko stoically said.

The Knight and Rook approached Arakune, and proceeded to begin their assault.

"**IH**ihihih**i**_**ihi**hi..._**DEal...w_Ith_...**tH_iS_!" said Arakune as he performed another suprising move. His body began to distort, and his body began changing color...until he faded away. It was almost like he...

"He vanished?!" exclaimed Kiba.

"...No...still smell him..." said Koneko as her eyes turned sharp.

"Oh, so he is actually..." said Kiba with realization.

"...Yes. He's invisible." Koneko said.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to rely on our other senses then, Koneko-san. Though, I'm going to have to rely on your smell most of the time." said Kiba.

"...Roger." was all Koneko said.

Koneko smelled her surroundings, trying to sense and spot where Arakune was moving. It wasn't really pleasant either. She had to smell out a constant foul stench that almost makes her nauseous from it. As her nose finally sensed where Arakune is, she went into action.

"...To the right!" exclaimed Koneko.

"Right!" Kiba said, as he sprinted towards to the right, and tried to slash the invisible being. As he did, it was intersected with a bone that protruded out of the body. The invisibility wore off, and it revealed Arakune. Arakune cackled in an insane manner, and then formed into another shape of a giant mouth, and out came a giant black tongue with a mask on it. The tongue lashed upwards, and Kiba was just on time to block it. However, Arakune had enough strength to send Kiba flying a bit from the Stray Devil.

"Guh!" grunted out Kiba as he was sent flying into the air, but regained balance with the help of his Devil wings that he popped out.

"Take this!" exclaimed Koneko, as she closed in on Arakune with her fist ready to strike the black blob. However...

"**FOoL!"** exclaimed Arakune as he spat out a red smog to Koneko. Koneko, with her Rook's ability and lack of agility, decided that she couldn't dodge this one and charged through the smog, believing in her own Rook powers. As she passed through the red smog, she appeared to be fine, with some of her clothes being slightly burnt or melted from the dangerous smog, which, by fortune and luck, it didn't fully expose her like the slime that she encountered earlier. However, that didn't stop her, as she got right in front of Arakune and delivered a powerful Rook powered blow to the mask of Arakune.

"A_A**AHH**hh_H!" screamed out Arakune as it was sent flying.

"...Fly." was all Koneko said.

Arakune staggered from the blow, with its mask having a crack on it. But then, he begin to cackle in an insane manner once again.

**Play: Magi OST: Cast to Damnation**

"**KKKuuUkuku**_KUKUku!_...YUo_ feLl f_O**r mY tr**aP!" laughed out Arakune. Koneko, confused and cautioned by the words, looked around her to see what the black-blobed Stray Devil meant. When she did, she found that there were runes, lined up in circles, two circles to be exact, crossing with each other, while surrounding her.

"!" was Koneko's surprised reaction.

"Y**uO...AR**e...NO_w...Cu**R**_**SeD**!" said Arakune. As he said that, the insects that Arakune summoned then stopped for a moment...and this is where the chaos begins. The insects began acting rabid and crazier than before, and then they proceeded to rabidly run or fly towards a single destination...Koneko.

'...This is bad!' Koneko thought, as she was fully alarmed at the current situation, as many of the insects were closing in on her, ignoring the others.

"Koneko-san!" shouted out Kiba as he tried to reach Koneko with his speed, but a bit too far.

"Koneko! Koneko-san!" exclaimed out Rias Akeno, and Asia, as they were alarmed at Koneko's situation.

"Koneko-san!" shouted out Takuya.

'Oh no, this is bad! She's surrounded and going to be swarmed by these insects! Shit! Gotta act fast! I know! I gotta use the **Substitution** **Jutsu!**" thought Takuya.

**[You do that, then you'll end up in more trouble, and you'll end up hurting yourself, like the sacrificial idiot that you are]**

'I don't care!' thought Takuya. He was abut to perform the jutsu and sacrifice himself to save Koneko, but something unexpected happen. Something that came in the form of a rescue...

**End OST**

"**Chakra Shot: Rapid Fire!" **shouted an unknown voice. At the very moment, something happened that surprised everyone in the battlefield. All of a sudden, millions of blue-white bullet projectiles came out of nowhere, and it assaulted all of the incoming insects towards Koneko. At that moment, all of the insects dropped dead to the ground, with many holes put upon them, just like swiss cheese.

"What the-!?" exclaimed Takuya. He was very surprised at the sudden save and attack that transpired. But most of all...

**[What a surprise. To see him again, and in this dimension.]**

**{Who?}**

**[Look and see, Welsh Dragon]**

'...That attack...that voice...No...It can't be! I thought-!" thought a shocked Takuya, and his thoughts were broken as the unknown voice spoke up again.

"Yare Yare...here I am, patrolling the forest, and look what I found. The Stray Devil Arakune, a Peerage, and most of all...Takuya. Never though that I would see you again. But then again, things that are so unpredictable tend to happen, huh?" spoke an unknown voice to others, but something familiar to Takuya.

Takuya slowly turned his head to the source of the voice, as did the others. Even Arakune was stunned at the sudden assault, and turned towards the voice.

**Play: Blazblue Chrono Phantasma: Bullet Dance 2 **

With footsteps being heard, a figure began to outline from the shadows. The figure kept moving towards the crimson light, and slowly showed and expose on the mystery.

The figure appeared to be a male teen. His appearance consisted of a dark blue tank top, worn with a long blue coat, with red straps and thick stripes on the flap of the coat, had black fingerless gloves, and wore blue grey cargo pants. His shoes were combat boots. In his hands were a pair of handguns...very long handguns to be exact. For his facial features, he had blue-green scruffy hair, with the same blue-green eyes. His eyes had a narrow appearance, and his mouth was in the form of a small smile, or most likely a small smirk.

The others had no idea on who this teen was, but all they know is that he somehow saved Koneko from being swarmed to death by demon-like insects. However, there was one exception...

Takuya just stood there, with a shocked looked on his face. His legs and arms were shacking, his eyes were also shaking, and his mouth was wide open in what was right in front of him right now...

"...J-Jimbei!?" shouted out Takuya in disbelief.

"The one and only." said the know identified teen known as Jimbei appeared.

"...H-How?" stuttered Takuya, entirely shocked by Jimbei's appearance. Meanwhile, the rest of the peerage looked confused between the exchange between their Pawn and the teen who saved Koneko.

"Takuya, who is this? How do you know him?" asked Rias, but her questions went ignored as Takuya was still in shock on what he was seeing.

"It's a rather long story...but damn, it's good to see you again. But enough chit-chat for now. We do have something else to attend to, ne?" said Jimbei in a nonchalant manner. His statement made Takuya come back to reality, and shake his head from it.

"...Yeah. You're right." said Takuya, and both turned their attention to Arakune. "I don't know how you got here in the first place, but we're going to have long talk after this." said Takuya.

"Hey, don't make it sound like I'm in deep trouble with you." responded Jimbei.

"I'm not. I just want to catch up with a friend." Takuya responded back. Once again, Rias interjected.

"Takuya?" asked Rias once again with a bit of annoyance, a bit irked that she was ignored a little.

"Yes?" said Takuya, finally responding to his King.

"Who is he? And how do you know him?" questioned Rias. Her questions made Takuya's eye go into realization.

"Sorry about that. I was a bit shocked on Jimbei's appearance." apologized Takuya.

"Jimbei?" said Rias.

Takuya then cleared his throat, and decided to introduce the blue-green teen to the peerage.

"Everyone, this is Jimbei Hiryu. He is my teammate and friend from the dimension I came from."

"Nice to meet ya." said Jimbei in a nonchalant fashion, but still focused on Arakune.

"...!" were all the Peerage members reactions.

'Another one!?' were all the thoughts of the Peerage.

"But I thought..." muttered Rias.

"Believe me, I'm as shocked and surprised as you are, Buchou." said Takuya, hearing Rias words. "But remember, we still have a Stray Devil in front of us. And I don't think he's going to let us talk any further."

**Play: Persona 4 OST: Who's there**

The others turned back their attention to Arakune. Indeed, Arakune, leaving its stunned state, then said in a distorted voice,

"D_**aMn...It...DA****mN...iT..**.mOr**e...pEsk**_**y...DeVils...nO...caN't..**.sMelL...d_evIl...fRO_m...hiM..._smell_**s...li_k_**_e...huM_an..."

Jimbei gave Takuya a questioning and confused look. "Oi, Takuya. What does he mean that I'm the only human here? Aren't you one as well?" questioned Jimbei.

"...I'm sort of a Reincarnated Devil now..." said Takuya in an awkward fashion while looking away from him, while scratching his head.

"..." Jimbei gave Takuya a blank look. "Well...that's certainly...suprising..."

"In a nutshell, yes. And it's a really long story." responded Takuya.

"Damn dude. You just keeping doing things that are totally unexpected."

"It's not like its my choice Jimbei. Also...FOCUS!" shouted Takuya, while pointing at Arakune, which was becoming agitated (if it was possible to begin with) for being ignored by the two.

"Wha- oh right, right. The blob guy. Got it." said Jimbei.

"*Sigh* Still as easygoing as ever. I guess some things never change." muttered Takuya. The two reunited friends then turned their attention towards Arakune, ready to fight, as do the rest of the peerage.

"But first..." said Takuya, and his **Shadow Arm **stretched further in length, and wrapped around Koneko's waist, and picked her up in the air and dragged her towards the group.

"Koneko-san, are you hurt?" asked Takuya, as he looked at Koneko, with the **Curse** still in effect.

"...I'm fine." said Koneko in her monotone voice.

"Good to hear. Asia!" said Takuya as he called out to the Peerage's Bishop.

"R-right!" said Asia as she headed towards Koneko and began healing her with her **Twilight Healing.**

"With those runes around Koneko, we have to be more careful with Arakune's bugs. They'll focus their attention on her." said Rias. Takuga gave a grim nod, and then turned to Rias and said,

"I suggest on Koneko falling back a bit, until that **Curse **effect wears off and you two continue your roles. Kiba, Jimbei, and I will face Arakune close quarters."

Rias went into her thinking face for a few seconds, and then nodded her head. "Your suggestions sounds good, Takuya. I think that is the best course of action we can take." said Rias as she agreed with his suggestion.

"Ara Ara. It seems that Takuya-kun is taking over as leader in strategizing. Shouldn't you be concerned, Buchou?" said Akeno while putting her hands on her cheek.

"It's not like that, Akeno." said Rias, while making an annoyed face.

"...I can still fight." Koneko said, while stepping forward. But she was stopped surprisingly by Takuya.

"Koneko-san. I can understand that you want to help. We can all understand that feeling. However, with you bearing that **Curse **effect, you'll be a sitting duck out there, regardless of your Rook powers." said Takuya.

"I agree with Takuya, Koneko. Don't worry. As soon as you get out of that **Curse**, you'll be able to join the others."

"...I understand." said Koneko, while clenching her small hands and feeling useless in a time like this.

"Alright." said Takuya. Takuya then walked next to Jimbei and Kiba, with weapons in hand, ready to fight.

"It's been a while since we teamed up like this, Takuya." said Jimbei. "Just like old times."

"...Yeah. But enough of that. Jimbei, you know what to do."

"Roger." said Jimbei. Takuya then turned to Kiba.

"Kiba. I need you to follow my lead on this."

"Right, Takuya-kun." said Kiba with his prince-like smile...while sparkling. Takuya just gave an anime sweat drop at that.

**Play: Soul Eater OST: harmoNIZE**

"...Yeah. Alright! Let's go!" shouted out Takuya as they moved towards Arakune. The battle began once again. But this time, it was with a familiar friend and comrade of Takuya.

**{Boost!}**

"**AttAcK...mY...**_InSeCTS!" _shouted out Arakune, as he once again spit out a swarm of insects, each in a variety of species. But this time, as soon as Arakune produced the insects, it jumped with its insects and slithered towards Takuya, Kiba, and Jimbei. Meanwhile, half of the insects produced by Arakune headed towards the females of the group. It seems that Rias, Akeno, and Koneko had their hands full for a while.

'It seems like he is done letting the insects doing the work. Now he is going to fight with them.' thought Takuya. "Jimbei!"

"Right! said Jimbei as he pointed his handguns towards the oncoming insects. **"****Chakra Shot!" **

Unlike the rapid fire from earlier, Jimbei just fired simples bullets from his gun at a simple yet fast pace. The bullets didn't miss each target, and the insects dropped done one by one. As Jimbei did that, he noticed that Arakune was in the air, this time with a huge and sharp bone dropping done on him. However...

"Don't think so!" shouted out Takuya as he leaped into the air. "**Darkness Style: Flying Shadows!**" shouted out Takuya as he sent a darkness-infused soaring kick to intercept with Arakune's attack, which stopped the attack. After that, Kiba appeared behind and above Takuya.

"Haaahhh!" cried out Kiba as he gave out a battle cry and slashed Arakune, and sent him flying towards the ground.

"**AAA**AAAaaaAA_HHHH!"_ screamed out Arakune as he was dropping to the ground. Arakune expected that he was going to splat onto the ground and slither away from them. Unfortunately, Arakune didn't factor Jimbei in the mix.

"Hope you didn't forget about me!" said Jimbei as Arakune was falling towards him. Jimbei once again raised his guns towards Arakune, and fired once more. "**Chakra Shot: Shotgun!"**

Unlike simple bullets, the chakra shot gave off a rather short and wide-spread shot, along with a powerful blow. Arakune once again screamed out in pain as it was sent flying into a tree, and splattered all over it. Takuya and Kiba then dropped right next to Jimbei.

"Heh. Now that is what I call teamwork." said Jimbei as he fist pumped with Takuya. "You too blondie." said Jimbei as he raised his fist with Kiba, and gave off a look of expecting one. Kiba gave off a small laugh and complied with him. However, he looked ahead and saw Arakune reforming again.

"Umm..Takuya-kun? Jimebei-san?" said Kiba as pointed towards Arakune. The duo turned their heads, and saw Arakune becoming full shape again, but staggering a lot.

"Damn. How many shot can this thing take?" said Takuya with an annoyed face.

"Don't know man. But I can tell he's close to dying. I can sense his chakra systems to be fading away a bit." responded Jimbei.

Arakune kept staggering, and then rumble violently with rage. "D_DA_**_M_MNNN...**_**Y**oU!" _shouted out Arakune, and then started to form into another shape once more. This time, he formed into a form of a cannon, with a hive glowing in power. Arakune's hive then glowed in power, building up the energy to fire it.

"Takuya! Kiba! Jimbei-san! Please step aside" shouted out Rias. The three guys turned towards Rias, and found her preparing her **Power of ****Destruction Magic** to fire. Meanwhile, Akeno and Koneko just destroyed the last of the insects that surrounded them, while Asia just hid behind them. Takuya, Kiba, and Jimbei jumped out of the way, and as soon as they did that, both Rias and Arakune fired their energy, and clashed with each other. The two energies seemed to be at a stalemate for a moment, but there are a few facts forgotten.

The first face is that Rias is a wizard or caster type person, which means she has a high prowess in magic arts. The second fact is that **Power of ****Destruction Magic** is a powerful magic that will obliterate anything it touches, be it inanimate objects or living things. Combine those two facts, and results in having Rias overpowering Arakune's laser shot, making it into a one-sided between whose energy is better.

Rias' attack soon overtook Arakune, and obliterated everything at the target and its surrounding area, leaving nothing but a trace.

"Checkmate." was all Rias said.

The battle is now over, with the Gremory Peerage and their assistance victorious.

**End OST**

**...**

**Alright, and that is a wrap!**

**Oh, Lightwave? Sorry for not saying I was going to put in a character to your question. Didn't want to spoil things now, do I? Also ****I actually thought about somebody else going with him before you. But thanks for giving the suggestion anyway.**

**So what do you guys think about the fight? Good or was it a meh?**

**From what I've seen with Arakune, he is actually a tricky character to deal with, if used in the right way. So I've decided to incorporate that tricky style with him, and made him like this. I didn't want him to be too OP, or too weak. Rather, he is someone that you wouldn't want to approach alone, unless you're an Ultime-Class Devil level. You need at least a peerage or someone to watch your back as you fight him.**

**For Jimbei's fighting style, I've decided that his style is a mix between Noel Vermillion's Gunchaku and Jak's gun versatility from Jak and Daxter. His handguns have the appearance of Bolverk from Blazblue.**

**Now, I will explain Jimbei's background and history with Takuya in the next chapter, so don't worry.**

**In addition, Jimbei will not be turned into a Devil for Rias peerage. He will explain his reasons in the next chapter. So don't worry, Xenovia and Rossweisse fans.**

**And one more thing about Jimbei: his appearance can be looked at in my profile. However, there is an addition and alteration to the picture. He has a black tank top to replace the bandages, and doesn't have the scar on his face.**

**I also plan on adding two new characters into the fic, and they're both from the Naruto-verse. I've also had them planned out, so I don't need any suggestions.**

**Jutsu List:**

****1\. Dark Wind Style: Dark Winter's Riposte****

****2\. **Dark Lightning Style: Lightning Pierce! - This just is when Takuya thrust his sword forward, and produces a light bolt then extend from the sword in the form of a straight lightning (like Sasuke's Chidori Spear).******

******3\. ******Dark Lightning Style: Lightning Pierce! + Branch - This is where an additional attack is added to the Lightning Pierce Jutsu. The column of lighting produces spikes, piercing anythings that is near it. I got this idea from Soul Eater, where Masamune uses Puppet Thrust and then the Branch attack along with it.************

************4\. Darkness Style: Shadow Arm************

************5\. Chakra Shot: Rapid Fire! - A myriad or assault of numerous chakra bullets.************

************6\. Chakra Shot - A basic shot of chakra.************

************7\. Darkness Style: Flying Shadows! - It is basically a darkness-infused soaring kick. For better visual, imagine Natsu from fairy tail using Fire Dragon's claw. Now imagine that fire is dark energy, and Takuya is using it.************

************8\. Chakra Shot: Shotgun! - Chakra fired in shotgun form, like Jak's shotgun in first mode.************

************9\. Power of Destruction - Not much to be explained, since we pretty much knew this power from the start.************

**Now to tell you a few things. For the elements, I've decided to lay them out like this:**

**Fire: Explosive and wide spread attacks. Meant for multiple enemies or one enemy.**

**Water: Subdueing the enemy. Like injuring the enemy, but not enough to kill them.**

**Wind: Cutting and blowing away. Mostly used for sword attacks or sending sharp projectiles**

**Earth: Manipulate battlefield or defense.**

**Lightning: Piececing attacks. Used for one enemy at most.**

**Please Review, and no Flames. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do now own High School DXD or Naruto Elements.**

**Hey guys, and I'm back with a new chapter! **

**Response to Reviews:**

**ShadowUzumaki55: Thanks. I really appreciate your liking towards the fanfic I'm writing :D. Oh, and put everything that will explain about Jimbei.**

**Lightwave: I wrote a small part on Takuya apologizing to Rias. As for Koneko, she just stays quiet as usual, while dealing with the problem herself.**

**Neonlight01: Yes, the two new people I'm going to put in are Takuya's teammates from the Naruto-verse. Also, I am taking suggestions for Takuya's harem. And as for the last question, The Zero Tails itself is sealed within Takuya, not the seed.**

**Geminirose: Read to find out on Takuya's familiar. Also, I'm put in an explanation on author notes about his familiar. As for magic, Takuya will be taught during his training before the rating game.**

**Giest: Thanks for liking my story. As for the Zero Tails being sealed thing, I'll explain it to you simply. When Takuya was in the Naruto-verse, he had the Zero-Tails itself (not the seed) sealed within him, but not his sword. When Takuya was entering into the DXD universe, principles of the universe acted on him, and forced the Zero Tails out of him, and into the sword. And since the sword contains the Zero-tails, an entity with it, it has converted into a Sacred Gear. Even though Takuya doesn't have Zero Tails within him, he is still connected with Zero and Dark Chakra. Oh, and I will take those attacks into consideration. Thanks for the suggestion.**

**Start the Story!**

"Good to see you again." = speaking

'Why me?' = thoughts

**[Darkness is everywhere] **= Zero

**{Boost!} **= Boosted Gear/Ddraig

**"Dark Fire Style: Inferno Divider!" **= Jutsu/Spell

**...**

(Forest of Familars)

**Chapter 10: Catching Up With a Friend Attracts Familiarity and Memories, but Crimson Trouble Arises Later On.**

**Play: Persona 3 OST: Joy**

After the events with the Stray Devil Arakune, the Peerage, along with Jimbei, regrouped and met up with Satooji, who had to run all the way to the location, since he lacks the ability to fly. When they grouped up, they explained the whole situation to him. But more importantly, there were two friends that were trying to catch up with each other, and told each other their side of the stories, which leads to the present point.

"So let me get this straight." Jimbei said as he clapped his hands together. "You arrived in this dimension, but in another location. Your chakra systems were messed up when you got here, and your 5-release sword, or Yami-ita as you call it, was nowhere to be found. You've wondered this dimension, and decided to settle down in this land called 'Japan'. There, you attended a high school to learn more about this world. You met a girl who was apparently into S&amp;M clothing, and she and her companions ganged up on you and killed you. And somehow, your wishes summoned Rias Gremory, a Devil. She turned you into a Devil, and made you a part of her peerage. And the rest is history. Am I right?" said Jimbei in an incredulous tone.

"Pretty much in a nutshell." Takuya said as he agreed with him.

"...Damn dude." was all Jimbei said.

"And now it's my turn to sum up on what happened to you." said Takuya. "You tried to save me from falling into the vortex that Madara made, but failed to pull me out. You somehow fell in with me, and ended up in this particular dimension. When you woke up, you found yourself in this particular location. Also add to the fact that you were heavily injured. Fortunately, you were found by Satooji-san, and has taken you to his home village and healed you. However, when you recovered, you somehow had a debt to pay, due to Satooji-san here using a rare ingredient to heal you to immediately save your life, or else you would've died. You first had to just be a servant in his house at first doing demeaning tasks, but later, you became a patroller of the forest. How did you do that again, might I ask?" asked Takuya.

"Well, one day, I was just cleaning Satooji's house, and all of a sudden, these devil poachers came to town, and claimed that they're to take control of the entire town and forest and sell the familiars, and they also said that there was nothing they could do about it. You know, the arrogant stuff. Everything went according to their plan...that is, until I arrived at the scene. I believe the appropriate phase for the whole scene I was in goes by...what was it? "Boom, headshot"? " said Jimbei.

"That story never gets old, no matter how many times we go through it." said Satooji as he reminisced on that particular day. The rest of the peerage members just gave a small sweat drop on that story.

"...Yeah. Continuing on..." Jimbei said, "After I took care of the poachers, Satooji immdeatly knew that I had the strength to protect and preserve the forest from poachers, and made me patroller and ranger of the Forest of Familars. I then just patrol and stop whatever threat comes to the forest. And during my patrols, I heard very loud noises coming from a certain direction. I immdeadly ran towards that direction, and to my surprise, found you here of all places."

"That should be my line that I should be telling you." said Takuya.

"The feeling is mutual, Takuya. It's mutual." responded Jimbei. Takuya then turned his head towards Satooji.

"Umm...Satooji-san. How many days does he have left to pay his debt?" asked Takuya with a concerned face.

"Today." Satooji responded.

"...What?" was all Takuya said.

"Like I said. This is the last day that he must pay his debt. And right after his last patrol in the forest, he can leave. I can assume he is going with you guys?" asked Satooji.

"Yes, he is coming with us." responded Rias. "It would be awful for Takuya if we left his friend behind. So I see no harm in bringing him with us." said Rias.

"Thank you, Buchou." Takuya said as he gave a grateful look.

"It is no problem, Takuya. Although, if you want to return something, then I can suggest something." said Rias.

"Um...what is it?" questioned Takuya.

"Well, could you at least give me some lead in this peerage? It seems that you took the role of leader during our fight with Arakune." said Rias with a stern face.

"O-Oh! U-um, sorry about that! The battle just came over me and my s-skills as a shinobi kind of..." stuttered and panicked Takuya, thinking he just got in deep trouble with Rias. However, Rias suddenly went into a giggling face.

"Oh, Takuya. I was just teasing you!" said Rias with a smile.

"...What?" Takuya said.

"I said I was joking with you. While I understand that you have experience in the battlefield, since you were a shinobi from you village, it is also important to also trust my leadership skills. Alright?" said Rias.

"I'm confident in your leadership skills Buchou." said Takuya. "I always did. It was sort of a reflex for me to...you know..."

"I understand, Takuya." said Rias while keeping an understanding smile on her face.

"Ara ara. It seems we have two great people with leadership skills amongst our peerage. I wonder who will be at the top in the end?" said Akeno with a teasing smile.

"Akeno..." said Rias with a slightly annoyed face.

"Well, Buchou is our King. It's only natural she should lead us." said Takuya while scratching the back of his head. He then felt his a hand on his shoulder, and saw Jimbei was the one doing it.

"Believe me, Rias-sama. Takuya is a good and loyal guy. He means well." Jimbei said while covering for Takuya, even though Takuya isn't in trouble.

"I'll keep that in mind, Jimbei." said Rias. "Now then. I believe enough has happened today. I thinks it's time head back. But first..." said Rias, as she turned to Asia.

"Asia, I believe you haven't made a contract with the Sprite Dragon yet." said Rias. "I believe you remember what I told you?"

"Y-yes!" squeaked out Asia, and she turned towards her Sprite Dragon with a nervous expression. She then began her ritual with it.

"...In the name of A-Asia Argento, I order you! Y-you shall become my familiar and response to my contract, Raiya-kun!" she said, and a magical circle began glowing around the dragon, and then faded away after a few moments. The small dragon then flew to Asia, and began licking her in an affectionate way.

"Ufufu! You are tickling me, Raiya-kun!" giggled out Asia, as she was still being licked by her now familiar.

"Raiya?" Takuya said with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes. He is a dragon which uses lightning and I also used Takuya's name as well. I wanted him to become kind and strong, just like Takuya...Ano...does this trouble you?" Asia said in a worried tone.

"No no, it's not a problem at all." said Takuya as he waved his arm, trying to dismiss this problem. "Just surprised on the name you picked for him."

"Hey, Takuya." Jimbei said as he softly elbowed Takuya's arm to get his attention.

"Yeah?" said Takuya.

"Is it just me, or is Raiya's name a part of...?"

"Yeah, I know. In fact, Raiya here is starting to resemble that pervert." Takuya whispered.

"Pfft...looks like we have another Jiraiya on our hands, huh?" Jimbei said, while trying to hold his small laugh.

"Looks like it." said Takuya, while giving off a mischievous smile.

"Ano...what are you guys talking about?" Asia said with an innocent voice.

"I-its nothing Asia, don't worry." said Takuya, while trying to wave it off. Asia just gave off a confused face, while Raiya there just stared blankly at the two. Rias then turned to Takuya.

"...Takuya, I've noticed that at this moment, you don't have a familiar." said Rias. Takuya then grew a sudden realization on my face, and then face palmed.

"...Oh yeah. I forgot about that." groaned out Takuya. "That recent Stray Devil incident completely made me forget why we came here in the first place."

"Yes, and I'm afraid it's time that we must return for now." Rias said sadly. Takuya then went into a minor depressed anime slump.

"...Aw man. And here I thought I could get one."

"There there, Takuya. There is always next time." Jimbei said as he patted his back. The group was about to leave, until...

**End OST**

"A-ano..." spoke a small and unknown voice. When I said unknown, I meant it wasn't anyone familiar in the group. The group turned their heads and found nothing there. They looked around, but couldn't find anyone.

"What was that voice?" said Rias, as she looked around. The others looked around but no avail. However...

Takuya closed his eyes, and sensed the chakra around them. He sensed one particular and small chakra near them. Takuya then opened his eyes and walked towards a tree.

"...Takuya?" Rias said in a curious voice.

"Hey, you can come out. We won't hurt you." said Takuya in a soft voice. After a few moments, a little girl slowly appeared from the tree. But it wasn't any small girl. It was a REALLY small girl, I mean the size of your average pixie. In fact, she looked like a pixie or small fairy.

**Play: Blazblue OST: Stardust Memory**

"...Hey, I remember you. You were about to be attacked from Arakune. Last time I remember correctly, you ran off. I didn't really expect you to be near this area." said Takuya.

"Y-yes. I was that girl from that time. I-I wanted to thank you for saving me." spoke the small fairy girl in a timid manner.

"No thanks needed. I'm glad to save a life today." said Takuya with a small smile, while putting up his arm to show he doesn't need it. The small girl blushed a little, before gaining a bit of determination on her face. She then flew right into Takuya's face...well, just a few inches away from Takuya's face.

"Um...is something the matter?" asked Takuya.

"N-no! I need to return something to show you my thanks for saving me!" exclaimed the girl.

"N-no really, there is no need to-" stuttered out Takuya.

"But I must! Mama and Papa always told me to always return kindness whenever someone shows you kindness." said the small girl.

"...Aren't your parents worried about where you are?" Takuya said, trying to diffuse the situation. However, he made it quite worst. The girl then went into a sad face, and said, "I-I can't. Mama and papa passed away due to an accident."

An awkward and cold tension arose in the area, with Takuya going into a shocked face. He then went into panic.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." panicked Takuya, as he apologized to her.

"I-it's okay. I'm over it now. I'm sure Mama and Papa are in a better place now." said the girl. Takuya first went from a guilty expression, and then went into a sympathetic state with her. Both of them didn't have parents. They were alone at their young age. No parental love to support them during their younger years. However, Takuya was going to make a change, and save this girl from her loneliness.

"Umm...I think I have an idea on how you can repay me. It might benefit you and me at most." said Takuya, trying to suggest something.

"What is it?" said the girl, sliding out of her depressed phase, and into a curious face. Takuya then took a deep breath, and held out his hand to the girl.

"Become my familiar." said Takuya, and suprising those all around him, especially the small pixie girl. However, Jimbei broke out of his surprise, and then smiled at the scene, knowing on why.

"F-familar?" said the surprised girl.

"Yes, that is exactly as I said." said Takuya. "I understand that you must bear a terrible burden of being alone without your parents. I have also experienced that feeling of being alone. That is why I will extend my hand out to you. To save you from your loneliness. What do you say?"

"Um..." hummed the girl, as she tried to think this out. Should she, or should she not? Hmm...the choices. She tried to weigh out the possibilities, but then decided to follow on what her heart is telling her. She then decided.

"Okay! I'll become your familiar as a way to say thanks for saving my life!" the girl exclaimed in a innocent and happy tone.

"I already told you...never mind." said Takuya in a tired tone, as he gave up on trying to tell the girl that her thanks are not needed.

**Play: Kingdom Hearts 2 OST: Sora's theme**

He then turned to the others, and said, "I guess this small girl here is my familiar."

"...Well that was easy." Jimbei said offhandedly.

"...Easy." Koneko said, in a stoic manner.

"Ara Ara. It seems that the Devil's luck shines upon Takuya-kun." Akeno said with her still graceful smile.

"Well done, Takuya-kun." Kiba said with a smile.

"Well, Takuya, I think you know the rest." Rias said with a smile. Takuya nodded at her, and then to the small pixie girl.

"Well, if you're going to become my familiar, then I should at least now your name." said Takuya with a smile. The girl nodded happily, and decided to introduce herself.

"My name is Shiemi Chishiki, member of the Chishiki race." Shiemi introduced herself. It was then that after she introduced herself, a cry of amazement came from Satooji.

"Wow! To make her as your familiar!" shouted out Satooji in amazement. Takuya just looked confused.

"Erm...Satooji-san, what are you talking about?" Takuya said in a confused manner. The rest of the peerage members looked a bit confused as well, including Jimbei.

"She is a Chishiki! She's part of a unique pixie race called the Chishiki. They're famously known for their aptitude in knowledge. And when I say knowledge, I mean any kind of knowledge. It can range from mathematics, to science, to even combat! The possibilities are endless within the world of knowledge." said Satooji with admiration and amazement.

The rest of the peerage members then turn their sights at the Shiemi, and looked at her with awe. Shiemi grew nervous under the gazes, and blushed at their stares. She then hid behind Takuya.

"C'mon guys, I think you're making her nervous." Takuya said as he tried to make her more comfortable. The rest of the peerage then snapped out of their state, and then apologized for their actions.

"That sounds cool, Shiemi. So, what type of knowledge do you specialize in?" Takuya asked her. Shiemi then flew out from her hiding spot, and in front of Takuya again.

"I'll tell you after I become your familiar." Shiemi said with a childish pout on her face. Takuya just sighed and gave a slight chuckle at her.

"Alright Alright. I'll make you my familiar." Takuya said. He then began his ritual.

"...In the name of Takuya Bouken, I order you! You shall become my familiar and response to my contract, Shiemi!" said Takuya. Just like before, a magic circle appeared underneath Shiemi, and the magic circle glowed with a bright light, and then faded away after the process was complete.

"...I guess that mean's you're my familiar." Takuya said with a smile. Shiemi nodded happily at him.

"Yes, Onii-chan!" Shiemi cheerfully stated.

"O-onii-chan?" Takuya stuttered out, confused and surprised by her words. He could hear Akeno saying "Ara Ara" in the background.

"Yes! You're taking me in when I'm all alone. It's like...like...adoption! So I'm going to call you onii-chan from now on!...If that's okay with you." Shiemi innocently stated.

Takuya just stared at her for a few moments, while Shiemi stared at him back with a nervous expression. After a brief moment of silence, Takuya sighed in defeat with a smile. "Fine, you can call me onii-chan."

"Yay!" Shiemi cheered. Takuya just shook his head at her, and then decided to know more about her.

"So, about my earlier question..." Takuya said. Shiemi grew realization on her face, and then smiled.

"Oh yeah! What I specialize in!" Shiemi said. "I specialize in the field of psychology."

"Psychology?" Takuya questioned.

"More specifically, Memories!" Shiemi said, and then flew towards Takuya's forehead and touched it. The moment she touched his forehead, a bright glow begun to illuminate, until it grew brighter and brighter...it was beginning to engulf the area the group is in.

Everyone covered their eyes, with the bright light consuming them all...

**End OST**

...

(moments later - blank location)

Takuya opened his eyes as soon as that blinding light was gone, as did the others. What was suprising to them was that they were now in a blank location. And when I mean blank, I mean there is total void. The whole area was black, just blank. Even the ground appeared to be a total abyss.

"...Where are we?" Rias said, as she looked around her surroundings.

"Yes, I'm curious where we are now." Akeno said, while also looking around.

"It appears we are not in the Forest of Familars." Kiba said.

"...Not here." Koneko said.

"Ahhh...what happend?" Asia said in a panicked tone.

"*Whistle* That's something you don't see everyday...and were in the middle of nowhere...literallly." Jimbei said. Satooji just dumbly looked around, not knowing what to do.

"..." Takuya stayed silent as he looked around his surroundings.

"Ta-da!" Shiemi said, saying as if she were proud of it. However, she had a deep feeling she shouldn't feel proud of this.

"...Um...Shiemi." Takuya said, catching her attention. She turned towards him.

"Yes?" Shiemi said innocently.

"...Where exactly are we? Did you teleport us?" questioned Takuya.

"Nope!" was the simple answer from Shiemi.

"?" were all the reactions around her, looking confused.

"What exactly do you mean by "Nope"?" questioned Rias.

"We're still in the Forest of Familars, but you're seeing different things!" said Shiemi.

"...Seeing different things? Like an illusion?" asked Kiba.

"...Um...sort of...I mean, it's like a projection. A projection of a memory." Shiemi said.

"You mean to tell us that what we're seeing right now is a projection or illusion? We're just in a illusional room?" questioned Rias.

"Exactly! Though, it isn't just that. Oh! I can sense it almost being complete!" said Shiemi in an excited voice.

"What's being complete?" asked Rias. Her answer soon came, but in the form of a visionary picture. A very well visionary picture.

The room began to form it's picture, and colors began to materialize. The scenery was quite suprising. The sky was still pitch black, but this time, had stars and a moon with it. The ground began to materialize, though in a more darker brown color. Their surroundings didn't seem like the Forest of Familars anymore. Rather, it was a barren land, void of any nature life. Instead, the land was completely barren, with many boulders sitting here and there. There are craters on the ground, big to small. But the most important feature is that there seem to be an army of people, standing there in front of one man, who appears to be injured, and appears to collapse at any moment.

"What is this?" Rias said to herself. "This is quite an illusion."

"...!" were two of the people's surprised reaction in the group, as well as two loud gasps. The group turned towards those sources, and found Takuya and Jimbei looking highly surprised at what is in front of them.

"...Takuya? Jimbei?" asked Rias, feeling concerned on her Pawn and his friends reaction. The two just stood there, surprised on what they were seeing. Before they could question them, she heard one loud voice.

**Play Naruto Shippuden OST: Rising Dragon**

"Give it up, Madara!" shouted a voice. "I won't allow you to succeed with this plan of yours! Not when I'm around, -ttebayo!"

The group turned their head towards the source of that voice, and found a teen standing in front of the army. But what was most suprising about him, was his appearance. He had a what appears to be a black-orange jumpsuit, along with a familiar headband on him. But what was most suprising are the whiskers on his face.

"What weird attire." Rias said to herself.

"Ara Ara. He has whiskers on his face. How cute." Akeno said with a smile.

"He seems to have a strong liking to orange, doesn't he?" commented Kiba.

"...Orange." Koneko said.

"Ano...he looks like a fox with those whiskers." Asia said innocently.

"...Naruto." Takuya and Jimbei simultaneously said.

"Who?" was all the response of the peerage.

"...Naruto. That's his name." Takuya said, while looking at the scene in front of him.

"Naruto? His name is fishcake?" Rias said with a raised eyebrow. Before both of the shinobi duo could respond, the scene continued.

"*Chucke* You think you may have won, but you are far wrong." Madara said ominously. "So long as there are Shinobi , then hatred and pain will always rise up, and cause misery to the world. What I'm trying to do is put this world in a dream where they could escape pain. Are you saying that you want to live in this cruel world?"

"It's better than living in a world where everything is a lie!" responded Naruto. His response caused Madara to sigh in frustration, and then he gave out a low chuckle.

"Hmhmhm...I see. If that's the case..." Madara said. "Then suffer in this pitiful world! See how you like it, living in nothing but misery and sorrow! But first, I'll be another one of those factors! I'll start with you!" exclaimed Madara.

Madara then started to do multiple hand signs, and started to distort the air around him. As the air distorted, a hole began tearing and forming the air, until it began growing bigger...and bigger...and bigger. It began to take size of a gigantic hole, and began to have a strong gravitational pull towards it. In fact, it was so strong, the creator started to disintegrate, due to all the power he is exerting.

"It's pulling us in! Run!" shouted a man in the crowds.

"Retreat!" shouted another.

"It's getting bigger!"

Many of the shinobi began running away, able to make to their safety. Naruto was about to do the same, however...

"Don't think I'll let you escape!" shouted out Madara, as he then whipped out his fan with a metal wire attached to it, and threw it towards Naruto. It then wrapped around Naruto, binding him.

"What the-!?" shouted out Naruto.

"Now Fall! Fall into an eternal abyss!" shouted out Madara, as half of his body disappeared.

"Naruto!" shouted others as they got far away.

"D-Damn it! I refuse to give up! I won't lose to you!" shouted out Naruto, as he tried to get out of the chains. He would've easily broken out of the chains with Kyuubi's chakra, but unfortunately, he is out of it, and must recharge.

As Naruto was slowly being dragged to the vortex, he then lost his balance due to the force, and began flying in the air and towards the vortex.

Naruto looked troubled and struggled to get out of the chains, and he finally did. Reason why is because Madara disappeared, never to appear again, due to the power he exerted. However, it was too late, because Naruto was mere moments away from being sucked into the dimensional hole.

"...D-DAMN IT!" Naruto shouted to himself, as he felt himself being sucked into it. He felt that this was it, but then...

He no longer felt a force pulling him in. Instead, he fell onto something else. When he looked behind him, he saw a pink-haired teen next to him.

"Naruto!" exclaimed out the girl.

"...Sakura-chan? What am I doing here? I thought..." Naruto said to himself, and then turned towards the spot at where he was being sucked in.

It was then they saw someone. A certain someone who chose to sacrifice himself to save a friend... The rest of the group (both peerage and shinobi) grew shocked as well, because what they saw was...

"...TAKUYA! NO!" shouted out Naruto as he tried to reach out to him. Sakura tried to reach out and rescue him as well, but they were held back by a certain someone.

"Sasuke! What are you doing!? We need to save-" Naruto cried out.

"It's too late." Sasuke said. "Even I can't reach with, even with my Susanoo." He then turned to the others, while tightening his grip. He gave them one serious look, and said, "Do not let his sacrifice be in vain."

"No...NO! Takuya!" Naruto shouted out, but still held back by Sasuke. As the others watched him being sucked in, he shouted out to them.

"Naruto!" shouted out memory Takuya. "Become Hokage! Fufilll your dream! Live on, and get the life you deserve! Until the...Later!"

He then gave the group one last smile, before being vanishing into the dark abyss of the portal.

"TAKUYA!" cried out many of the shinobi in the battlefield.

**End OST**

**Play: Persona 4 OST: Reverie**

And with that one last shout, the scene started to fade away, until the whole room (or bubble) turned black and void once again, and then began fading away. After it faded away, the Forest of Familars came back into view, with them standing in the same location.

"...We're back?" muttered Rias. "...No. We've always been here."

But that was the least of Rias worries, as were the others. The entire group turned towards Takuya and Jimbei.

"..." Takuya and Jimbei both stayed silent, as they just stared blankly ahead of them, when they finished witnessing what was in front of them. Both of them stayed silent for a while, until Jimbei and Shiemi were the ones to do something.

"...Onii-chan. I'm sorry..." Shiemi apologized to him, while having tears well up in her eyes.

"...*Sigh*...You know, there are times when I get really tired and annoyed with that habit of yours. Sacrificing yourself for the sake of others, not caring for your own life at all." Jimbei said. He then turned to Takuya, who still said nothing while his hair shadowed over his eyes. "But I guess that's what makes you. Sure, frowned upon, but you're the Takuya I know nonetheless."

"...You're not mad at me?" Takuya finally spoke up, though in a small voice.

"Eh, for a brief moment. But I got over it, since what's done is done."

"...Thanks." Takuya said, while looking down. He then felt a slap on his back, and he turned to see Jimbei standing there.

"Stop looking so down. The Takuya I know doesn't look like an emo brooder like Sasuke. The Takuya I know has a more positive attitude." said Jimbei while giving a carefree smile.

"...*Chuckle*...Yeah, you're right." Takuya said, and gave out a small smile. He then turned to Shiemi too. "It's okay Shiemi. You didn't know. It's okay."

"...Really?" Shiemi said with a hopeful voice.

"Yes, I forgive you. No more tears, okay?"

"Yes!" was all Shiemi said with a smile. The three then smiled at each other, forgetting the experience they had earlier.

"Ara Ara. So close bonds between males. I wonder if our dear Takuya is..." Akeno teased with a smile on her face. Takuya faulted from her comment, and turned to Akeno with a freaked out face.

"I'm not like that! I like girls!" Takuya said with a freaked out tone.

"Aw, Takuya. I'm not good enough for you?" Jimbei said in a mocking female voice.

"Don't you start, Jimbei!" Takuya shouted out.

"Ufufufu...It seems that Takuya managed to cheer up, thanks to us." Rias said with a smile. "But it seems like we must do our best as well to support Takuya in his hard times, right?"

"Right! I want to make Takuya as happy as possible!" Asia said with determined tone.

"...Make Takuya-senpai smile." Koneko said.

"I'll support Takuya-kun in anyway." Kiba said with his prince-charming smile and his mysterious sparkles.

"I want onii-chan to be happy!" shouted out Shiemi.

Takuya gave out a warm smile to each and every one of them. "...Thanks you guys."

"It is not problem, Takuya. Though, please refrain from that habit of yours. We don't want you getting hurt because of us." Rias said in a stern tone.

"...I'll try, Buchou." Takuya said.

"Best take that offer from him. That's the best you could get out of him." Jimbei said with a suggested eyebrow raised. Rias sighed at this.

"Very well. Now then, I believe that we must leave." Rias said, and began the transport circle.

"Jimbei, I need you to hold onto someone. Since you're not a part of my peerage, and I need you to be at least in contact with someone, so it will take you with us."

"kay." Jimbei said simply, and then grabbed onto Takuya's shoulder. Before they left, Jimbei turned to Satooji.

"Hey, thanks a lot for what you've done for me. I would've said I owe you, but I already did."

"Think nothing of it boy. You've fulfilled you're debt, and ready to leave with your friend. Now get out of here!" Satooji said with a friendly smile.

After that, the Gremory Peerage has left the Forest of Familars. With two new friends, and a long lost and reunited friend.

**End OST**

...

(After a few days - Classroom)

**Play Fullmetal Alchemist: Pint-Sized Alchemist**

After a few days at the Forest of Familiar, Takuya's friend Jimbei has now begun his new life on Earth. Jimbei was quite surprised to see how different the world is, considering that he spent a few months working out the debt for Satooji in Madara Town. He was like a child, introduced to the world he was born into. With the help of Takuya and Asia, they helped him get accustomed to the world, thought still making process.

When they wanted to learn more about Jimbei, he nonchalantly explain his background and history with Takuya.

Jimbei Hiryu is the son of a Chakra Metal Blacksmith family called the Hiryu. Generation after generation, the family has produced many metal works that work with chakra, or just regular weapons in general. This can range from swords to hammers to even special kunais. One day, Jimbei was working on something within his family's workshop, and gained a new idea. There have been many sorts of projectiles being used. Kunai, shrunken, mid-far range elemental jutsus. So he thought up of an idea that can blast chakra with ease, without any complicated Chakra control or hand seals. And so, he worked hard on this idea of his. After many nights and, he finally completed it. His project was the result of all the blood, sweat, and tears he put into. With the combination of metal welding, and fuinjutsu seals experimented with, he finally completed it. The first ever chakra blasters ever made in Shinobi history, and he titled them Bolverk.

As for his history with Takuya, it turned out that the two became team mates the day they were assigned teams as genin. The two hit it off well, and they became great friends and comrades in arms.

Rias has also offered Jimbei a peerage, but he humbly declined. He said that those pieces are better spent on someone else other than him. He has also said that "You have Takuya in your peerage. I'm sure you'll do just fine.". Jimbei was capable enough to fight for himself, and stand up to strong opponents, be it Devils or Angels. Rias decided to respect his decision, but said the offer is still on the table.

And now, Jimbei was now enrolled into Kuoh academy, since Rias insisted on friends going to school together. He also went there because he had nothing better to do.

Now to the present point, Jimbei was standing in front of the same class Takuya is in.

"Hey there. The name is Jimbei Hiryu. I'll be with you guys till...whatever semester final comes up. Hope we can get along." Jimbei said in an easygoing manner, while put up his arm in a greeting fashion. The reactions were interesting from the class.

The girls began whispering to each other how interesting he looked, and how some said he looked a bit cute. They girls also began giggling amongst themselves on his personality too, which makes his appearance a bit more cute.

Meanwhile, the guys were glaring and cursing among themselves on this guy joining their academy. They then began muttering how this guy will reduce their chances with the girls.

Takuya on the other hand, just face palmed on the people's comments.

"Alright Jimbei, you can sit next to Takuya. The seat is over there." said the teacher. Jimbei nodded at him, and proceeded to sit next to Takuya. Jimbei then gave Takuya silent words, and mouthed out,

"This class is certainly interesting."

"That's an understatement there, Jimbei." Takuya mouthed out while making a "the crap I have to deal with" face.

The two then concluded their conversation, and decided to proceed with class.

**End OST**

...

(Later at night)

"*Sigh*...what a long day." Takuya said as he collapsed onto his bed, wearing a plain white shirt and short black sleeping pants.

"The guys sure went crazy when they found out that Jimbei was able to get into the Occult Research Club, shouting out how ridiculous it was on how a new student can immediately join the most amazing club ever." Takuya said to himself.

**{Well, you can't blame them, Partner. The club of yours holds the most good looking students in the academy. If you grew up like a regular person, I think you would act the same too.}**

"Then I'm glad I was raised a Shinobi, not a guy who cares more about getting a girlfriend and I quote, "no longer become a virgin."" Takuya said.

**[It's better this way. The host I have quells my boredom, and brings me to battle and bring despair upon our enemies.]**

"...I'm too tired to respond to your lust-for-battle comments." Takuya said, and was ready to rest. He was, until a glow began to show in his room. Takuya, upon his reflex, immdeatly jumped out of bed, and summoned his Yami-ita. However, he saw the glow going into a circular shape, and a familiar symbol appears on it, and it was indeed familiar because if had the mark of the Gremory.

The magic-circle illuminated a big glow around the whole room, and a person appears from it. The person, to be more specific, was none other than Rias Gremory.

"...Buchou?" Takuya said in a confused manner. When he looked at her, he saw something that greatly discomforted him. Her face was full of desperation. She immediately approached Takuya.

"Make love to me." was all Rias said, while Takuya was shocked on her statement.

"...What?" Takuya managed to utter out.

"I want you to take my virginity. Immediately." Rias said, as she began closing in on Takuya. Takuya was still freaked out and shocked by his King's actions.

"W-why?" Takuya stuttered out.

"Hurry, go to the bed. I will get ready for it now." Rias said, while she began stripping herself. First with her skirt.

"Hold on! What's going on! Why do you want me to do this?" Takuya said in a panicking manner, trying to diffuse this situation as best as he could.

"Am I not good enough for you?" Rias said in a concerned manner, as she took off her shirt. Takuya shook his head, and took a deep breath to calm down. It was time to use those seduction-resisting skills he learned earlier as a shinobi. And he did not want to go through that training again.

"No, that's not it. Why are you doing this?" Takuya asking once again, trying to find this out.

"I thought about all sorts of things, but this is the only method left."

"Method? What does losing your virginity have to do with this method?" Takuya questioned, while averting his gaze towards Rias.

"If there is evidence, then they can't complain about it. The only person close to me who is able to do it with me is you…Yuuto won't do. He is a pure knight. He would decline it for sure. That's why you were the only one possible, Takuya." Rias said in desperation, as she was completely stripped, but leaving only her panties.

Takuya just sighed with frustration, and then decided to set his foot down.

"Enough." Takuya said, with a bit of force into it. He then turned to Rias, and held her by the shoulders.

"I don't know what in the blazing hell is going on, but I'm not going with this, Buchou. What is making you so desperate to do this?" Takuya said while looking into her bright green eyes. Rias was about to respond, until another magic circle appeared from her behind. Rias then sighed frustration.

"…Looks like I was a bit late…" Rias said, while looking at he magic circle in disgust. The symbol on the magic circle is also appears to have the Gremory group symbol. Takuya acted immediately, and covered Rias with her shirt.

The glow then stopped, and a silver haired woman, who was wearing maid clothes, appeared before them. She silently stared at them, and then decided to speak.

"Are you trying to break the agreement by doing something like this?" the maid said, while her tone was sound like she was just astonished by it. Rias twitched in irritation at hearing her words.

"If I don't go this far, both Otou-sama and Onii-sama won't listen to me right?" questioned Rias.

"Both Sirzechs-sama and the master will become sad after they find out that you tried to give your purity to some lowly person like this." the maid said in a neutral tone.

Upon hearing those words, Takuya just shrugged it off. He heard worst and the same when he was back in his dimension.

"My purity is mine only. What's wrong with giving it to someone whom I acknowledged? Also don't call my cute servant lowly. Even if it's you, I won't forgive you, Grayfia." said Rias in an angered tone.

Ah, so that was her name.

"Anyway, you are the next heiress of the House of Gremory, so please don't show your skin to a man recklessly. Even more so if you are in the middle of this situation." Grayfia said, as she hands Rias her skirt. She then looked at Takuya, and then bowed at him.

"How do you do. I'm a maid that serves the House of Gremory. My name is Grayfia. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Grayfia said with her introduction.

"I'm her Pawn, Takuya Bouken. It's nice to meet you." Takuya said, while giving her a small bow. He noticed that Rias was going to pinch his cheek, probably for introducing himself to the women she dislikes. His arms moved fast, and gently grabbed her hand, stopping her from pinching them.

Rias looked slightly surprised at his actions, and then flinched when he gave her narrowed eyes.

"Grayfia, did you come here of your own accord? Or because the household sent you? …Or is it Onii-sama?" Rias said with an unpleasant face.

"All of them." was all Grayfia said. Rias then sighed at the answer

"Is that so? You, who is brother's Queen, came to the human world personally. So it can only be one thing. I understand." Rias said, and then began to clothe herself.

"...Wait, is this person?" Grayfia said with a surprised expression.

"Yes, he is the holder of the Boosted Gear and a recently new Sacred Gear, which he titled Yami-ita." Rias said, answering her questions. Grayfia looked surprised at her, and then looked at Takuya.

"Boosted Gear, the one possessed by the Emperor of Dragons and the...Yami-ita, new Sacred Gear that decided to show itself." Grayfia said while looking at him with intrigue.

"Grayfia, let's go back to my room. I will listen to what you have to say over there. Akeno can also attend, right?" said Rias.

"The "Priestess of Thunder"? I don't mind. It's a must for High-class Devils to have their Queen by their side all the time." said Grayfia. Rias, then turned towards Takuya, and walked towards him, and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, Takuya. Let's make it so that the thing from earlier never happened. I wasn't thinking straight either. Let's forget about today's incident." said Rias.

Takuya just stared at her with a blank expression on his face, and then sighed. "...Apology accepted. What's done is done. I do, however, want answers tomorrow. I don't know what is making you act like this, but this makes me worried about you."

Rias looked down, and apologized once more. "I'm sorry. I'll explain everything to you tommorow, Takuya."

She then walked towards Grayfia, and the two disappeared in the magic circle. Takuya just stood there, starting where they disappeared, until he collapsed on his bed.

"...Damn. Just when things we're starting to look up. Now things are becoming more troublesome again." Takuya said, while vacantly starting at the ceiling.

It seems that life had more plans for Takuya, and they weren't good.

...

(Next Morning)

**Play: **The World Ends With You OST: Deja Vu****

Takuya, Asia, and Jimbei were walking together towards school after what happened last night. Takuya yawned and rubbed his eyes from the lack of sleep he had last night. He was up all night, thinking on what just happened.

"Are you okay?" Asia asks Takuya with a worried voice. Takuya gave her a small smile, and patted her head.

"Don't worry, just tired from morning training." Takuya said while making that excuse. Jimbei looked at him, and gave him a look that told he wasn't buying it.

Takuya gave a "I'll explain later" look, which stopped Jimbei from looking at him with a questionable gaze. He did however, kept glancing at Takuya from time to time. However, Takuya never looked back, because he looked down, while thinking in thought.

'...What on earth led her to do this? It looked like she was desperate to get out of something.' Takuya thought to himself.

**[It's because she is. When she approached you, I could sense the desperation from her, wanting to get out of something she absolutely hates the most. I consumed upon those emotions, and found out why.] **

'...You mean to tell me that you knew all along, and you never told me!?' Takuya mentally shouted at Zero.

**[Yes]**

'Why!?'

**[To mess with you.]**

'...You truly are a monster, you know that?'

**[Thank you]**

**{At least you still have me, right Partner?}**

'...At least you're tolerable.'

**{That's right. I'm...Hey, what is the supposed to mean!?}**

Takuya just chose to ignore the question, and decided to proceed with school.

**End OST**

...

(Later - Occult Research Club)

**Play: Fairy Tail OST: Creeping Shadows**

"Buchou's problem? Maybe it has something to do with the House of Gremory." Kiba said, while the four (Takuya, Kiba, Asia, and Jimbei) walked towards the clubroom inside the old school building.

"Akeno-san would know, right?" Takuya asked. Kiba nods at his question.

"Akeno-san is Buchou's most trusted servant, so she obviously would know."

Takuya nodded at Kiba's reponse. He knew Rias was going to explain things, but she may describe it in a vague way. He wanted to ask Akeno, but that means going behind her back. Then again, there were times back in his dimension where he asked others behind peoples back. Not that it harmed them in the long run.

When the four arrived to front of the door, Kiba notice something. He then said with narrow eyes, "…For me to finally realise the presence here…"

When Takuya noticed Kiba's narrowed eyes, he too frowned. What is going on?

Takuya then open the door without any concerns. Inside the room was Buchou, Akeno, Koneko, and the silver haired maid Grayfia, who was acting in a calm manner. Rias sat on her chair with a very unpleasant face. Akeno is smiling like usual, but she appeared to have a cold atmosphere around her. Koneko is sitting on a chair at the corner quietly, looking like she doesn't want to get involved with others much as possible.

In short, the atmosphere was quiet, cold, and tense.

Takuya then heard Kiba quietly say "Not good" from behind him, and this continued to deepen Takuya's frown. The four goes inside the room but none of the members are talking. It was this kind of atmosphere that caused Asia to feel uneasy, and held onto Takuya's face. In response, Takuya patted her on the head, trying to make her feel comfortable.

After a moment of cold silence, Rias finally speaks.

"Looks like everyone is here. Before we start the club, there's something I need to tell all of you." Rias said with a serious look.

"Ojou-sama, do you want me to explain the situation?" asked Grayfia. Rias' response was rejecting it with a wave of her hand.

"The truth is—"

**End OST**

**Play: One Piece OST: Difficult**

Rias sentence was interrupted when a magic circle began to glow in the floor. However, this magic circle didn't have the usual Gremory seal. Instead, a new and different seal came to existence.

"...Phoenix" was all Kiba said in a quiet manner.

'...Phoenix...Phoenix...If I remember correctly, then it is some sort of legendary immortal flame bird.' Takuya thought to himself.

The light shines through the room and a person appears from the magic-circle, with flames surrounding him. The flames began raising the room's temperature as it continued burning, as a figure began to form. With a flick of his arms, the flames disappeared.

"Fuu, it's been a while since I came to the human's world." spoke a man, who finally revealed himself. He appeared to be a man in a red suit. He was also wearing his suit casually, and he didn't have a tie and his shirt is opened till his chest. He looks like he's in his early 20's. With his appearance, it gave him quite a look that ladies might considering going out with. However, his posture seems to give out a more bad-guy look.

The blonde man looked around the room, and then smirks after finding Rias within his sight.

"My lovely Rias. I came to see you."

'Lovely Rias?' thought Takuya in a confused manner. He then realized what this meant. 'Ohh...so this is why.' Takuya figured out, quickly able to figure out the situation.

Rias looked at him with her eyes half closed, as it seems that she doesn't want to the man in front of her. However, the guy didn't seem to care, and approached her in an arrogant manner.

"Now then, Rias. Let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then." said the man, and then grabbed Rias arm.

"…Let go of me, Raiser." Rias said in a pissed of tone, while shaking the guys hand off. Again, the man, now identified as Raiser, didn't seem to care about her actions, and just kept up his irritable smirk. The more Takuya looked at him, the more he disliked this man for some reason. He decided to act now.

"Excuse me, but I believe you're acting rude towards her. Shouldn't you be a gentleman and treat her more nicely?" Takuya said with a serious tone

Raiser's response was him looking at Takuya like some kind of trash, not that Takuya cared. Instead, his looks just justified Takuya's impressions on this guy. A douchebag.

"Ah? Who are you?" Raiser said with a displeased voice, sounding way different to the nice voice towards Rias.

"I am the servant Devil of Rias Gremory-sama. I'm the Pawn, Takuya Bouken." said Takuya with narrow eyes.

"Hmm. Ah, okay." Raiser said with an uncaring tone.

"Who are you?" asked Takuya. The guy, whose holier-than-thou face shifted into what it seems to be a bit surprised.

"…Oh? Rias, you haven't mentioned me to your servants? I mean, are there guys who don't know me? A reincarnated Devil? Even so." said Raiser in a fake hurt tone.

"I didn't tell them because there was no need." Rias said sharply.

"Oh my, harsh like always. Hahaha…" said Raiser, as he laughed it off, while not caring. Grayfia then decided to speak up.

"Takuya Bouken-sama. This person is Raiser Phoenix-sama. He's a pure-blood High-class Devil, and the third son of the House of Phoenix. And he is the husband of the next heiress of the House of Gremory."

Takuya silently stared at Raiser, and then towards Rias with a "Are you serious? This guy?" look. Rias grimly nodded to him.

'...Bingo.' was all Takuya thought.

...

(moments later)

"The tea made by Rias's Queen is superb." Raiser said as he complimented the tea.

"Thank you very much." said Akeno while wearing a smile, but gave off a cold atmosphere around her. Meanwhile, Rias was sitting on the sofa, unfortunately next to Raiser. When the two were close, Raiser began touching Rias whoever he pleased, thought mostly on her shoulders, hands, and hair. In all the responses, Rias use shaked it off.

Meanwhile, the other just sat there and watched how things were going. Takuya kept gritting his teeth, getting really annoyed by this guy's actions, but chose to force to calm himself down, seeing that there is no point and gain in getting mad.

"Stop it already!" Rias said in an angry tone, and it echoed across the room. She stood up from her sofa, and began glaring at Raiser in anger. All the while, Raiser still kept up his arrogant smirk.

"Raiser! I told you before! I will not marry you!" yelled out Rias.

"Yeah, I heard that before. But Rias, that won't do, you know? I think the situation of your household is quite serious." said Raiser in a tone that isn't giving her a choice.

"That's none of your concern! If I'm the next heiress for the House of Gremory, then I will choose who will become my husband! My father, brother, and everyone in the clan are rushing it! Also it was a promise that I will be free until I graduate from university of the human world!" Rias exclaimed.

"That's right. You will basically be free. You can go to college and you can do whatever you like with your servants. But your Otou-sama and Sirzechs-sama are worried. They are afraid that your household will become extinct. We lost a great number of pure-blood Devils in the last war. Even if the war has ended, our rivalry with the Fallen Angels and God hasn't ended yet. It's not rare for the successors of pure-blood Devil to get killed in the worthless battle against them, which leads to the household becoming extinct. So for a pure-blood Devil that are also happens to be a High-class Devil, getting together would be the obvious solution for the forces of Devils. A pure-blood High-class Devil. Even you know that these children will be important from now on, right?" said Raiser.

Takuya narrowed his eyes, and his mind began to remember something. Something familiar that happened back at his home dimension. He decided to keep listening to this guy's words.

"The newly produced Devils—. The ones like your servants, the reincarnated Devils, are expanding in terms of strength but that would make us, the High-class Devils with old history background, lose our place. There are old nobles who gets close to the reincarnated Devils because they are very powerful. Well, that might be alright. The newly produced Devils are also important for our future. But we can't allow the pure-blood Devils to go extinct right? You and I were chosen in order to prevent the pure-bloods from going extinct. My house is safe because I have my older brothers. But there are only two siblings in your house. And your brother is someone who left the house. Then there would only be you, Rias, who can inherit the House of Gremory. If you don't take a husband, the House of Gremory will go extinct in your generation. Are you trying to crush the household that has been continuing for a very long time? Because of the past war, there is not even half the number of Devils who were referred as "72 pillars". This marriage has the future of the Devils on the line." spoke Raiser in a tone that he was winning the argument.

Takuya then began clenching his fist to call himself down, and he started gritting his teeth at this man's words. Of course, this would all make sense, considering Takuya heard about it before back in his dimension.

The Hyuga Clan. If anything we're to sum up the words similar to Raiser's speech about Devils and blood, then it is the Hyuga Clan. The Hyuga Clan was a rather prideful clan, and took pride in everything they had. Including blood. In fact, this kind of problem led to Main and Branch houses for the Hyuga Clan, greatly splitting the clan apart. The Main consisted of all pure-blooded types, while the Branch was considered the "below" ones, and were treated as such. The Main house did their best to continues their pure blood, and resorted to many methods that weren't pleasant.

This situation was the same as the engagement between Rias and Raiser. To marry each other and produce pure-blooded children.

'...What complete bullshit.' Takuya thought when he thought about Pure Bloods. Was there really any point in keeping pure blood devils? All it does is bring more pride to the people, completely stroking their ego, and making then think that they're the greatest. That's it. Nothing more, nothing less.

"I'm not going to crush my house. And I am willing to take a husband." Rias said. Raiser just smiled at hearing Rias' words.

"Oh, to be expected from Rias! Then let's—"

"But I won't marry you, Raiser. I will marry the one I acknowledge. Even the Devils from the old noble house have the right to choose." Rias said while, turning her back on Raiser.

Upon those words, Raiser's face suddenly becomes unpleasant. His eyes become sharper and he even makes a noise with his tongue.

**End OST**

**Play: Magi the Labyrinth of Magic OST: Notre Empire**

"…You know, Rias. I'm also a Devil who carries the name of House of Phoenix behind me. I can't let that name get tarnished. I didn't even want to come to a small old building like this in the human world. Rather, I don't like the human world that much. The fire and wind of this world is filthy. For a Devil like me who rules fire and wind, I can't stand it!" shouted out Raiser in anger, and flames begun to erupt around him. Many of the flames flickered around the room, setting some of the objects on fire.

"I will take you back to the underworld, even if I have to burn all of your servants." Raiser said with a threatening tone and face.

"How dare you threaten my servants!" Rias shouted in anger, as she took a stance against Raiser.

"Raiser-sama, please calm down. If you were to continue, then I'm afraid that you will be subdued." said Grayfia. Upon hearing those words, Raiser dyed down his power.

"…To be told that by the "Strongest Queen", even I would be scared… I definitely wouldn't want to fight the people from Sirzech-sama's group, which is known to be made up of monsters."

"I'm not the only one you have to be worried about." Grayfia said as she corrected him. It was then the others noticed something was different within the room. There were two certain people that moved on their own, and changed positions. You could say that they were close to Raiser.

Takuya was holding his Yami-ita blade in reverse grip, and held it close to Raiser's throat. To make it more complicated for Raiser, the blade was covered in black colored water. Water appeared to be harmless, but this type of water seemed deadly if messed with the wrong way.

The second person was Jimbei. He was standing right next to Raiser, with one of his Chakra Guns pointing straight at his head.

The two had narrow eyes on Raiser, expecting him to go and try if he could dare.

"...You know, saying things like that will get you in trouble." said Takuya. "If you make threats like that, then you're basically threatening the entire Gremory clan. And since we're part of the Gremory and under threat, then I guess we are able to retaliate back. Isn't that a fair trade?" said Takuya, holding the blade close to Raiser's throat.

"I agree. Threaten us, then we'll just simply retaliate. It's more of self-defense really. How can you argue against that?" Jimbei said. Raiser looked at them with contempt.

"H-how dare you raise your weapons at me, you low-class scum! Don't you know who I am!?" said Raiser in an arrogant manner. Takuya gave Raiser a brief moment of looking at him, trying to think of the right words to say.

"...An asshole?"

"I second that." Jimbei said. Raiser seemed to glow more in anger, and released more intense flames. However, the two didn't falter, and just kept their positions. They felt worst heats during their time in their dimension. However, Raiser's flame was nothing to laugh at, and caused the two to sweat under the heat. It was then Grayfia decided to intervene again.

"Raiser-sama. I believe I told you to calm down. Stand down, both of you." Grayfia said, this time with a bit more authority in her tone.

**End OST**

**Play: Katekyo Hitman Reborn OST: Before the Decisive Battle**

And just like that, they both stopped. Raiser dyed down his flames, Takuya stopped pumping chakra into his Yami-ita, and Jimbei simply put away his guns. The two shinobi then went back to their respective seats, and gave one Raiser one narrow look, before fully returning. After a brief moment of silence, Grayfia decided to speak up.

"Master, Sirzechs-sama, and those from the House of Phoenix knew it would turn out like this. To tell you the truth this was to be the last discussion meeting. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved, so they decided to make a last resort." Grayfia said.

"Last resort? What do you mean, Grayfia?" asked Rias.

"Ojou-sama, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about you settle it by having a Rating Game against Raiser-sama? suggested Grayfia.

"…!?" was all she made. Her face become shocked by this revelation.

"Just as you know, Ojou-sama, only mature aged Devils can participate in official [Rating Game]. But if it's an unofficial match between pure-blood Devils, even immature Devils can participate. However, in this case—" Grayfia continued explaining, but interrupted or continued by Rias.

"-When it involves the family and household problems." Buchou continues to talk while making a sigh. She then grew an angered face on her.

"In other words Otou-sama and the others decided to have a game as a last resort if I was to decline, right?...Just how far are they intending to interfere with my life to feel satisfied!"

"Then Ojou-sama, you are saying you would also decline to participate in the game?" asked Grayfia

"No, I won't, since this is a chance. Alright then. Let's settle this with a game, Raiser." Rias said in a challenging tone.

"Heh, so you're accepting it. I don't mind. But I'm already a matured Devil and I have already participated in the official game. Right now I have won most of the games. Even so, you still want to play, Rias?" Raiser said with an arrogant smirk on him.

"I will. I will blow you away, Raiser!" Rias said as she sends back a fearless smile.

"Fine. If you win, do whatever you like. But if I win, you will marry me immediately." said Raiser in a smug tone. It was then they glared at each other, one could feel the tension between these two.

"Understood. I, Grayfia, have confirmed both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two household. Is that okay?" asked Grayfia

"Yes."

"Yeah."

Both High-Class Devils agreed to Grayfia's proposition and opinion. Grayfia nodded at them, and said, "Understood. I will inform the two households then."

Grayfia then bows her head after confirming, and then proceeded to leave with her magic circle.

**End OST**

'...I guess that means this Rating Game will determine everything.' Takuya thought. Takuya broke out of his thoughts when Raiser took a good look at them, and then smirked in an arrogant manner. Takuya's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Hey, Rias. Would the ones here be your servants?" ask Raiser in an arrogant tone. Rias' eyes twitched to those words.

"So what?" Rias said sharply. Raiser then proceeded to laugh after the answer received from Rias.

"Then this match will be a laugh. Only your Queen, the "Priestess of Thunder" can fight on par with my adorable servants." Raiser said with a smirk, and then snapped his fingers. A magic circle with the same symbol of the Phoenix soon formed onto the floor. The magic circle began to glow, and shadows began to form. Soon, there were 15 of them, and it soon dyed down to reveal these figures.

"Well, these are my cute servants." Raiser said proudly, as he introduced the servants around him.

'...They're all females?' Takuya thought to himself. 'Why?'

**{Well, considering that Devils are greedy in nature, it is only natural that they sought for women to. This guy is the perfect example of this.}**

'Wait, you mean like a harem? That is actually a thing in the Underworld?' Takuya thought.

**{It does.}**

'...I somehow find this wrong, yet fitting for the Underworld.'

**[It makes me curious to see how the Underworld is and how it works.]**

'You're only saying that because you want to feed there.'

While Takuya was looking down, too immersed in with his talk with Zero and Ddraig, he seems to have an appearance of ignoring the girls for a moment. Raiser looked towards Takuya, and noticed that he was ignoring them.

"H-Hey, Rias. That servant over here is ignoring my servants." said Raiser, seemingly being a bit freaked out about it. Rias looked at Takuya, and found him having a vacant look on his eyes while looking down at the ground in thought.

"Takuya?" Rias said in a curious tone. Takuya snapped out of his thoughts as he heard her words call out to him.

"Wha...oh sorry, thinking to myself for a moment there. What happened?" asked Takuya. Rias pointed at the servants.

"Oh them. Right." Takuya said nonchalantly.

"Raiser-sama, how could he just brush us off like that?" whined one of the girls.

"Now now girls. Don't worry about this guy. I'm sure he is just gay." Raiser said, while trying to comfort his girls. Meanwhile, Takuya's eyebrow just twitted in annoyance, being called gay once again. HE WAS STRAIGHT, DAMN IT!

"I actually like women, thank you very much. Though, I'm not like you, you manwhore." Takuya retorted back.

Silence just filled the whole room. Rias looked like she was about to burst out laughing at Raiser for being called that, while at the same time worrying on where Takuya is going with this.

"M-manwhore!? How dare you call me that, you low class scum!" shouted Raiser in anger.

"Then how do you explain the women around you then, huh?" Takuya rhetorically questioned.

"These women love me, you low class devil! Don't get ahead of yourself! That's not the way you talk to a High-class Devil! Rias, what's going on with your discipline towards your servants!?" Raiser said in annoyance. Rias responded by turning her back on him.

"Like I care." was all Rias said. Raiser growled in annoyance, and turned back to Takuya.

"Mira, teach him some respect." commanded Raiser. A girl then stopped forward, with staff in hand.

"Yes, Raiser-sama." said Mira, as she then moved forward Takuya. Takuya just saw this coming miles away, and performed a few hand seals.

Mira closed in on Takuya, and made an impact on his stomach, and sent him flying. The peerage members looked at Takuya in shock of being knocked away, but Jimbei just stood there, giving a small smirk on knowing where this is going.

When Takuya flew in the air, he suddenly disappeared in a poof of smoke, and revealed a sofa pillow in his place. Raiser, including his peerage, looked in surprise on what they saw before them. Before Riser could comprehend the situation, he sensed something and looked down. Once again, he saw a blade there, close to his throat. He looked behind him, and saw Takuya standing there, once again in the same position as earlier when he first held Raiser in his tracks.

"...You know what this means right? You attack me, I attack you back. It's fair, right?" said Takuya. "I wonder. If I managed to get past your servants so easily, I wonder what will happen to you in the actual Rating Game?" Takuya said cooly.

"Hey, get away from Raiser-sama!" shouted a Chinese styled looking girl. She closed in on Takuya, and punched him. However, her punch phased through him, much to her surprise. She landed on the floor, and then looked back at him. Takuya just stood there silently, until he faded away.

"What? Where did he...?" said the girl. She was answered with another voice.

"...To manipulate you guys so easily with a simple illusion...I guess the **Bunshin-no-jutsu** has its uses after all. I wonder how long I can keep this up." Takuya cooly said, as he appeared from behind Rias. Rias turned around in surprise to see Takuya standing there. Takuya just gave a small smirk at them, and made a "bring it on taunt" with his hand.

"Who's next?" was all Takuya said. Raiser looked at him with an annoyed look in his eyes.

"Don't get so cocky, you low class devil. Just because you reached me so easily the first time, it doesn't mean you can do it the second time. Also, Mira here was the weakest. Xuelean, on the other hand, is one of the strong members of my peerage. What you did was just avoid fighting them and tricked me with an illusion. Kind of cowardly, don't you think?" Raiser said with a smile. Takuya didn't falter at that.

"So? I still held you against your throat, and easily manipulated you with a simple illusion. Kind of pathetic, don't you think?" Takuya said. Raiser just growled at him, and then turned towards Rias, while putting his hand on his chin.

"Rias, how about we have a match in 10 days? We could do it now, but that wouldn't be interesting."

"…Are you giving me a handicap?"

"Are you against it? Is it humiliating? Rating Game isn't something simple that you can win with only your feelings. If you can't use your servant's power to the fullest, then you will lose immediately. So it's not weird for you to train with your servants for your first Rating Game. I have seen Devils who lost without using their power to the fullest countless of times, no matter how great their potential and power was."

Rias stood there silently, and not complaining at Raiser's words. Raiser then directed his palm towards the ground, and the magic circle began to form and glow.

"...10 days. If it's you, then you should be able to improve your servants." Raiser said, and then looked at Takuya.

"Don't be a disgrace to Rias, Rias's Pawn. Your blow is Rias's blow."

Takuya just rolled his eyes at his statement. Raiser then spoke something before he left.

"Rias, the next time we meet will be at the game."

Raiser then disappears in the light of the magic-circle along with his servants. Takuya just stood there as he watched them leave.

'...Yeah. The next time we meet, we will meet in the game...And I will defeat you. That's a promise.' was all Takuya thought with determination.

**...**

**And that is a wrap!**

**This chapter is now done, and I have revealed to you guys, Takuya's familiar. Like I said before, it is completely made up by me, and will support Takuya, though not directly in combat...sort of.**

****If you want a better visualization of Takuya's familiar, she has the appearance of Yui's pixie form from Sword Art Online.****

**Also, I should at least give you a summary of Shiemi.**

**She a part of a rare fairy/pixie race called the **Chishikis**. Her race is famous for their powers to tap into deep knowledges. When I say knowledges, I mean many fields of knowledge. Each of these knowledges can split into many fields: medical, combat, physiology, psychology, etc.**

******Shiemi is a mix between the knowledge fields. She is a psychological and combat pixie, due to her parents being a psychology and combat pixie******

**For Psychology**, her speciality is memories: she can tap into one's memories, and project them in powerful ways. She can show one's memory in a form of a flatscreen TV screen, or make a big simulation of a memory in the form of a room or bubble. Memories can be considered part of the knowledge field, specifically psychology. ****

****Her secondary ability, Combat, is similar to Rise Kujikawa from Persona 4. S********he can analyze the enemy, and give out stats about them (strengths, weaknesses, abilities, etc.).****

****Oh, and I might as well explain the background of Jimbei Hiryu, since I can't find the right moment for him to explain about his background.****

****Jutsu List:****

****Bunshin no jutsu - just an academy cloning technique. Takuya just used it to mess with them.****

****Readers Question:****

****Did you guys internally or externally cheer on hearing Naruto in this fanfic? Like an audience cheering for a surprise guest in a tv show or something.****

**I guess that's it.**

**Anyway, Please Review and no Flames.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DXD or the Naruto Elements.**

**Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter! And let me tell you, this chapter is the current chapter that has the most words out of all chapters, with more than 19,000 words! Until then, enjoy your ranking, Chapter 11! Also, a lot of you guys liked how Takuya and Jimbei were close to, as I quote "blowing Raiser's brain off" (think I quoted wrong). Didn't think Raiser was that hated.**

**Response to Reviews:**

**ShadowUzumaki55: Yes, I am going to show more memories of Takuya with Naruto and friends. I think I'll show it after the Raiser Arc.**

**Neonlight01: A bit late there for the kitsuna familiar request. Sorry about that. As for magic, she did help play a role in Takuya's magic. So you're not wrong there. I don't think that Takuya and Jimbei could teach the "ninja skills" to the peerage. They simply don't have the ability. However, Takuya is supporting the peerage with his power. It that good enough? Oh, and as for the Rating Game against Raiser, you have to wait and read the next chapter to find out how it turns out in the end.**

**Geminirose: No, Madara is not in the DxD verse. He destroyed himself in the process of making the vortex.**

**Lightwave: Yes, Takuya's teammates are arriving soon. I've also displayed the harem list in the author notes at the end of this chapter. And I am open to girls from other animes into Takuya's harem. **

**RosrarioDevilSwords: B-Baka! Why are you calling me -kun with that name!? Nah, I'm just kidding. The answer is...I updated now! Also, I'm not planning on having Raiser's peerage join Takuya's harem. I somehow find it wrong how women love their master, and then turn their back on him for another man. I find this very wrong. No offense though. It's just my opinion. Ravel is an exception though.**

**Guest: I never claimed that my story was going to be original. I mean sure, it's a replace Ise fic, and the dialogue is almost the same. But hey, I chose to write this. I'm not a professional writer like those big shots novel writers or those popular fanfic writers. And this is my fic, and I choose to write however it is. If you don't like it, then stop reading. Also, would you rather have an OP character can easily deal with everybody in the fanfic? Some people like OP characters, while some don't that kind of thing and want someone who can get stronger as the story processes. In fact, people will critique this fanfic, no matter which way I write it. Besides, OP characters make everything to easy, and it's boring.**

**Giest: It seems that everyone loved the scene where Takuya and Jimbei were ready to kick Raiser's ass, huh? And you're certainly right on the Rating Game. Yeah, like I explained earlier: It's just wrong for the one's Peerage who made it into a harem, only for them to leave him and join another harem, while still under the King's control. No. Just no. Look at the author notes to see the harem.**

"Take this!" = speaking

'Oh wow...'= thoughts

**[Pathetic...]**= Zero

**{Boost!}**= Ddraig/Boosted Gear

"**Dakrness Style: Hell's Fang!"**= Spell/Jutsu

**...**

**Chapter 11: Darkness Reunites with its Precious Light**

**Play: Soul Eater OST: Death City**

Takuya was just lying on his bed, while looking at the ceiling in thought. Today's club activities were cancelled by Rias and Akeno due to events, unsurprisingly. If Takuya could guest correctly, they were probably planning their training for the 10 days they were given.

'It was a smart move Rias made, and the dumbest move Raiser has made. 10 days of training would be better than no days in training. In fact, that gives us an advantage.' Takuya thought to himself.

**[It was his arrogance that gave you this chance to get stronger. While as much as it is pitiful to see a Devil like him act that way, he certainly does have the right. From what I remember, he is a Phenex, whose traits are similar to the legendary bird, the Phoenix. Immortality. An rather useful trait to the user, and a annoying and troublesome trait to the fighter. I wonder how my host is able to deal with this.]**

'Yeah. His traits remind me of Hidan, a member of the Akatsuki. The only difference is that Hidan is foul mouthed and loves to stab himself...not to mention very religious. He is immortal, but isn't able to regenerate. He just won't die that easily. On the other hand, I have Raiser, an arrogant asshole who lusts after women, and is against any forms of religion. He is able to regenerate faster, and won't die so easily.' Takuya thought to himself, griming at the possibility of a more harder immortal to defeat.

'Any advice, Ddraig?'

**{Sorry Partner. I know them for their traits and name, but haven't really bothered with them. So I don't know much about them.}**

Takuya just sighed in frustration, and decided to get rid of the stress by taking a hot bath. That always helps. As he got off of bed and towards the bathroom, he noticed that Asia's presence was already in there. Still, just to make sure...

Takuya knocked on the bathroom door, checking if Asia is done. "Hey Asia. You in there?" called out Takuya.

With his ears, he heard stiff, yet quick movements. Takuya sighed to himself, not able to get rid of his stress that way.

"Alright then. Let me know when you're done, okay?" Takuya said, and was about to walk away. However, a hand came out of the door and quickly grabbed his wrist. Takuya looked surprised at this, and then heard Asia say something.

"Ano...Will you take a b-bath with me, Takuya?" asked the blonde hidden girl behind the door. Takuya just stood there silently, and then blushed at this fact.

"Um...why?" was all Takuya could muster up.

"B-because I was told that everyone in Japan must follow a rule where people can bathe with one another..." Asia said in nervous tone.

"..." Takuya just stayed silent at those words. Until he spoke up his mind. "Asia...who exactly told you this?"

"I think it was Kiryuu-san who told me. Why do you ask?" said Asia in a confused tone. Takuya then face-palmed at his. Of all the people to tell her, it was her. And it made sense.

"Asia, that rule only applies to the same gender, not the opposite gender." Takuya said blankly.

"O-oh..." Asia said, and then lets go of his wrist. As she closed the door on him, Takuya stood there a bit confused. Why did she sound to disappointed him? He'll never know.

Takuya just sighed at this, and decided to go somewhere else. Before he did, he noticed someone was there, and found Jimbei standing there with an amused look on his face.

"What?" Takuya said.

Jimbei said nothing, but tilted his head towards the bathroom, with a still amused look on his face. Takuya noticed what he meant, and then sighed in annoyance and frustration.

"No Jimbei. I'm not doing that."

"Turning down a girl's offer to bathe with her? Either you must be a gentleman for such things, or maybe you're-" Jimbei offered but was interrupted.

"Say that, and say goodbye to your spicy orange chicken that you keep inside the refrigerator." Takuya blankly said.

"...I'll shut up now." was all Jimbei said, and walked away.

"That's what I thought." Takuya said, as he walked the opposite direction of Jimbei.

...

(The Mountains)

**Play: Persona 4 OST: Like A Dream Come True**

After what transpired during the meeting with Raiser, the Rias and Akeno has planned a training program that will take place in the mountains. The entire Peerage, with Jimbei tagging along, was now traveling up the mountains.

"What a great view, huh Jimbei." said Takuya

"I know, right? The landscape is entirely different compared to the Elemental Nations. Even though its different, the landscape and natural scenery is just breath-taking." Jimbei said as he admired the scenery.

As of now, the Shinobi Duo were enjoying the scenery as the traveled up the mountains. For Takuya, it was nice to be out in nature and not stuck in a crowded town. For Jimbei, he was just relieved to see a natural forest, one where it doesn't have supernatural creatures that can bite your head off, or have a dark crimson sky all the time.

"C'mon you two. You can enjoy the scenery later." spoke Rias while she was ahead of them.

"Yes mam." both Takuya and Jimbei said in a joking tone. Rias just sighed and rolled her eyes in an amused way. She then noticed something that was different about them.

"Takuya. Jimbei. Where are your luggages?...and where is ours?" Rias asked in a curious tone. The Shinobi Duo looked at each other, and then simultaneously answered.

"**Sealing Scrolls**." both said.

"**Sealing Scrolls**? Is that a skill that you shinobi use?" Rias asked. This time, it was Jimbei that explained things.

"**Sealing Scrolls** are one of the key items used in Fuinjutsu, a form of ninjutsu art. With this skill, you can seal a majority of things. Items, elements, power, people, and even manipulate space and time. If fully mastered, then you can easily control and seal some aspects of reality itself." Jimbei explained. The others looked amazed at this fact, surprised that this energy of Chakra is capable of doing such things. Then again, they also have magic to do that stuff too, though there is a small number of it. But for one's spirit and life force to manipulate such things sounds incredible.

"Wow Jimbei-san. Can you and Takuya do that?" Asia asked.

"Unfortunately, we can't. Takuya here isn't highly proficient with fuinjutsu. The best he can muster up are storage seals that seal basic equipment. I, on the other hand, am highly skilled with it, but not a true master with it. But still, I'm pretty damn good at it." Jimbei said in a slightly proud tone. "Oh, and call me Jimbei. I've never been the one for honorifics."

Asia just nodded at him, while Kiba approached from behind them.

"Buchou, I gathered some herbs. Let's use it for the meal tonight." Kiba said with a smile as he carried a bag of herbs with him, while carrying a huge piece of luggage on his back, while walking like it's easy.

"Showoff." Takuya said with a small smile. He then noticed that Koneko was passing by, even with a bigger luggage. Ten times the size Kiba was carrying.

"...See you later." Koneko said as she also easily walked up the mountain.

"Ok, now that, I understand." Takuya pointed out, knowing the powers of Rook.

"Big things come in small packages, like they always say." Jimbei said nonchalantly, and began walking off with the group. Takuya just sighed at this with a smile, and decided to catch up with them.

"Hey, wait for me-"

**Play: Persona 3 OST: Deep Breath**

*BOOM* *CRASH* *BOOM*

Explosions were made and heard from a far distance in the forest, and a dust explosion/cloud erupted at a specific location. The entire peerage, along with Jimbei, became alarmed at the explosions, and found where the explosion was made. They all looked to their right, and saw that the explosion happened not too far from their location.

"What was that?" Rias said in a alarmed state.

"I'm not really sure Buchou. Though, I'm certain that something or someone caused that explosion." Akeno said with a slightly serious looked on her face.

"Well whatever it was, we must investigate it and check it out." Rias said in a serious tone.

"Right!" said the others. Takuya, Jimbei, and Kiba then took of with speed and ran towards the location. Meanwhile, Rias, Akeno, and Koneko unfurled their wings and flied towards the location. Asia, on the other hand, had to be carried by Koneko, as she doesn't know how to fly just yet.

...

(Forest Clearing)

The male trio were the first to arrive at the location where the explosion occurred. The group cautiously entered the forest clearing, and took a look around them. What they saw was a bit surprising. There were punch marks everywhere. Punch marks on trees, the ground that made miniature equators, and solid fist dents on rocks. It entire looked like it was attacked by meteors.

"What happened here...?" Kiba said to himself.

"I'm not really sure, but these look like fist dents that were made all over this area." Jimbei said as he rubbed his hands over the fist mark on the ground.

"Yeah. It's almost resembles Koneko-san's powerful punches. However, Koneko was with us." Takuya said as he analyzed the area. He then took a closer look at the fist marks around the area, but couldn't find out what it was. However, those marks do resemble something...could it be? No, it can't be. It's not possible.

"Someone is ahead." Jimbei said, as he looked ahead of him. The trio turned their attention towards what was ahead of them, and saw a figure emerging from the shadows of the forest.

The figure slowly walked out, and revealed its figure. A rather demonic figure. It's entire skin (or fur) was dark green. It's entire frame looked rather frail, yet strong at the same time. It had horned wings on its back. It had gigantic claws for both hands and nails. It had long and wide ears. And it's expression looked really pissed.

"What's an imp doing here?" Jimbei said, as he looked surprised and confused on the creature that was in front of him.

"An imp?" Takuya asked, confused on what that is.

"It's some sort of goblin, but a rather low being compared to your usual goblins. Still, they shouldn't be taken lightly." Kiba explained. "I'm surprised with Jimbei though. How did you know this?"

"Well, when you've been a ranger of the forest for quite some time, you learn a few things." Jimbei said offhandedly, while pointing his guns towards the imp. Takuya and Kiba followed suit as well, and prepared to engage the creatures.

However, something unexpected happened. After the imp took a few steps towards them, it suddenly collapsed, and stopped moving. The life on its eyes just disappeared. It just...died.

"...What just happened?" Takuya said, surprised by the turn of events, as well as voicing out what the other's thoughts. It was then that their answer came in a form of a new voice.

**Play: Naruto Shippuden OST: Homecoming**

"Phew! That thing was sure tough! But luckily, I managed to gain the upper hand." said a new voice. And it sounded feminine.

"...!" was the two loud gasps that were made, and it didn't include Kiba. Kiba turned his head towards the two, and found the duo with the same expression: shock and surprise. It also surprised Kiba too, but in a different way. He was surprised to see the two surprised together, meaning both of them knew something.

Before he could ask what was wrong, he heard footsteps coming into the clearing. He turned his head, and saw someone walking into the clearing.

The figure walked out of the shadows, and showed its figure. A female figure, to be more precise. She appeared to be a female around their age and height. She had fair skin, and had a rather curvaceous figure that most women would die for. She had brown eyes and brown hair, which was styled in hime-style. To be more precise, it had short bangs, chin-length strands surrounds her head and framing her face, a single antenna-like strands that hangs just above her head, and hip-length hair at the nape of her neck.

Her current attire consisted of a pink short sliver shirt, worn with an unzipped white short sleeved jacket on top. She wore a pink skirt, along with biker shorts worn underneath. She also wore gloves what were meant to cushion her knuckles, but not for the opponent. She wore brown combat boots, with high leg socks.

Overall, she seems to fit the definition of beauty.

This unknown girl then wiped her forehead. "He sure was fast, but with a few jutsus to help me, I've managed to defeat it." said the girl as she looked at the imp she has defeated. Her face went into a sad expression.

"I'm sorry. I didn't have any choice. If I let you go, then you would've hurt more people that would come by. All I could do for you is say...Rest in peace." said the girl, as she closed her eyes. She didn't seem to notice the presence near her, as she was focused on the creature that was dead.

Kiba looked on with curiosity and surprise in his eyes. The girl in front of him didn't seem to be a devil, and was indeed a human. But for her to defeat an imp is surprising to him. His curiosity and surprise, however, was broken when Takuya uttered these words to her.

"...Aika?" said Takuya in disbelief and surprise. It seems the words did the trick, and the girl reacted to the words.

She turned her head towards them, and her eyes widened in surprise and her mouth dropped in shock. She also gasped in surprise to see what was in front of her. She too spoke in surprise and disbelief.

"...T-Takuya?...J-Jimbei?" said the girl known as Aika spoke in surprise. The trio looked at each other with surprise, and silence filled the air. Not even Kiba was sure how to act in this. Suddenly, Aika's eye grew teary at her sights with Takuya and Jimbei, and ran towards the two. You first thought they were going into a nice hug, huh? Well, here is a more violent version for a hug.

She ran up to Takuya, and delivered a powerful bonk to his head. "Ow!" was all Takuya said as he held his head in pain.

"You idiot!" shouted out Aika. "Why did you do that? Did you know how worried you made me when you sacrificed yourself to save Naruto? I-I thought you...you..." Aika said, as she started tearing up. "Thank goodness Jimbei is with you and okay too. I thought you two..." aika said, with tears now leaking from her eyes, and tightly hugged the two.

"Y-you two were okay a-all this time. *Sob* I-I'm so glad..." sobbed Aika, as she clung more tighter to the two. Meanwhile, the two looked at her with sorry faces, but then turned into pain and she hugged them to tightly.

"W-were glad to see you to..." Takuya said out in pain. "...Can't...breath..."

"Y-yeah..." Jimbei said while in pain. However, their voices were ignored as she hugged them tightly without hearing another word, while she kept crying in joy of being reunited with the two.

Soon, the others arrived as well, and were surprised to see what was in front of them. Rias looked surprised on seeing an unfamiliar girl crying and hugging the two Shinobi tightly, Akeno looked with intrigue on what she was seeing before her, Koneko just stated blankly with raised eyebrows, and Asia looked with confusion in her eyes, while frowning a bit on seeing the girl hugging Takuya.

Who on earth was this girl?

...

(Moments Later)

**Play: Sword Art Online OST: Everyday Life**

After calming the girl down, the group decided to take the girl with them to the mansion, and decided to know more about her, and how she knows Takuya and Jimbei. As of right now, the girl known as Aika was sitting in front of them. Rias was the first to ask questions.

"It seems that you know who Takuya and Jimbei are, as do they know you. May I ask who you are?" Rias said in a polite tone, with a curious face. Aika introduced herself to Rias.

"Oh yes, where are my manners. My name is Aika Hikari. It is nice to meet you." Aika said as she introduced herself to Rias, as well as the rest of the peerage.

"It's a pleasure, Aika-san. With introductions said, can you tell us a little more about yourself?" Rias asked.

"Of course. It's the least I could do to tell you guys about who I am, and how I know Takuya and Jimbei. Also, just call me Aika. I not the one for honorifics." Aika said. "...However, do you know each other's backgrounds?"

"What do you mean by that?" Rias asked.

"I mean, did Takuya and Jimbei explain to you guys about themselves?" Aika asked.

"Oh yes, we were surprised to know about them, and where they came from." Rias said.

"Oh good, then that makes everything easier to explain." Aika sighed in relief. "I'll start once more. I am Aika Hikari, Takuya and Jimbei's teammate from the dimension where we came from."

"!" was the surprised reactions of the entire peerage.

'Another one!?' were all the thoughts of the peerage.

"W-wait, you mean to tell us that you're another one of Takuya-kun's teammates?" Kiba asked. Aika nodded at his question.

"Yes. I am. I know it must be shocking to see another person from another dimension, but please understand." Aika said with a concerned voice.

"I-I see." Rias said. "Well then. Could you tell us a little more about yourself?" asked Rias.

"Of course." Aika said with a smile, and proceeded to explain about her and her connections with Takuya and Jimbei.

It turns out that Aika was another victim to fall into the vortex that Madara created, after she tried to save Takuya and Jimbei, but failed. When she fell in, she didn't experience any damages or consequences of going through a dimension gap between dimensions. That is because she had a unique ability that protected her. You could say that is was the opposite of Takuya's Dark Chakra.

Aika is the wielder of a unique chakra called **Priestess Chakra **or **Light Chakra** for more easier terms. This type of chakra was unique and was passed down by the Hikari family, a rather well-known Shinobi/Shrine family in Konoha. And when I said passed down, it is literally passed down. The family owns this unique chakra item called the **Chakra Bell**. This bell has a unique power to produce this **Light Chakra, **and give the wielder the power to harness this light power.

Moving on, when she fell into the dimensional gap, her **Chakra Bell **activated as a self-defense system, and enveloped her in protective bubble-shield to protect her from the damages she can receive. After quite some time, she finally made it out of the dimensional gap, and landed somewhere in a random location on Earth that she wasn't sure of. After looking around and found out that she was in another dimension, she calmly decided to adapt to this world, while finding her friends. However, along the way, she did encounter supernatural creatures, be it Stray Devils and other rogue Demons, and fought and defeated them. It wasn't a walk in the park, but she held on. As she travelled the world searching for her friends, she decided to go to a land called "Japan" and search there. As if fate decided to have its way, it led her all the way to Takuya and Jimbei, where the three friends and teammates are united once more.

The peerage looked on with surprise, seeing as how another teammate of Takuya appeared. And in a pure confidence too.

"Ara Ara, so does this mean we'll be expecting more of Takuya's friends?" Akeno said with a curious face with her hand on cheek. Aika shook her head.

"I don't think so. I was the third to enter the vortex, and I can't remember if anyone behind me. There probably wasn't" Aika said. The others sighed at this. For the peerage, they were glad that no one else got involved, but they also didn't want another person to surprise them out of the blue. For Takuya and Jimbei, they were also glad that no one else got involved in the vortex.

Rias then decided to break the silence, since there was something that was bothering her.

"...Aika, do you know about the Three Factions?" Rias questioned. To everyone's surprise, she shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. What are these Three Factions you speak of? All I know about this world is that it lacks Shinobi and has these demonic creatures that appear during the night." Aika explained.

"I see..." Rias said, while trying to think of a way to explain this to her.

"All right Aika, I'll do my best to explain everything to you." Rias said, and proceeded to explain everything to Aika.

She explained everything about the Three Factions, the Devils, the Fallen Angels, and Angels. She also went on to explaining on about the supernatural world itself, and about Devil society, but most importantly...

"Takuya is now a reincarnated Devil!?" Aika said, a bit shocked about this piece of information being revealed.

"Yes, he died from the wounds he received from a Fallen Angel. However, I saved him and revived, but at the price of becoming a Devil." Rias said, trying to put it as softly as she can. Aika just stayed silent, trying to absorb this new type of information.

"...Aika?" Takuya said in a concerned tone. Aika shook her head, trying to snap herself out. She took a look at Takuya, but then gave out a small smile, which surprised him.

"Aika?" Takuya repated in a concerned tone.

"...You never end with surprises, do you, Takuya?" Aika said with a smile. Takuya just made a confused face at her.

"Eh?" was all Takuya could say.

"I said that you never end with surprises. Didn't I say that before?" Aika said in a confused face and tone. "It is suprising that you're a reincarnated Devil, but you're still the Takuya I know. It doesn't matter if you were an Angel or Fallen Angel. You're still you." Aika said with a innocent and sincere smile.

There were multiple responses everywhere. Rias looked at her with smile and admiration in her eyes, and then felt a bit of sadness within her heart. She also wanted to be acknowledged as who she was. Akeno just smiled while saying "Ara Ara" once more. Koneko just started at Aika, and then gave a small smile at her. She then frowned when she looked at Aika's well endowed chest. Kiba just smiled at the scene. Asia was smiling brightly with her. For Jimbei, he just smiled, already knowing the outcome of Aika's response.

But for Takuya, his was the most interesting. He slowly formed a smile on his face, and then scratched the back of his head while looking away with a blush. I one looked closely, they could see a lone tear forming in the corner of his eyes, but were then suppressed.

"...*Chucke*...Aww Aika, don't say things like that. You're making me blush here." Takuya said.

"But I see as who you are Takuya. Isn't that good?" Aika said as she smiled with a confused expression.

"Y-yeah. I guess." Takuya said with a smile.

It was a heartwarming scene if anyone were to see this right now. Everyone was smiling, bonds still strong between the group, and most of all, a reunion with another one of Takuya's precious people. A memory that will be treasure forever. But unfortunately, the moment couldn't last forever, as training must commence.

Training montage, activate!

...

(Training With Kiba)

**Play: Fairy Tail OST: Gray's Theme**

*Clash* *Clonk* *Clash*

Both Kiba and Takuya were clashing with their respective bokutos. They swung, blocked, stabbed, and many of their sword attacks. Kiba was currently blocking the swift strikes that were coming onto him, while Takuya came at him with one arm swinging, while the other arm was holding the sheath of Yami-ita, but not the actual sword itself.

As the two then clashed swords with each other, Kiba commented. "I'm surprised, Takuya-kun. Not many use the laido sword style these days."

"Yeah, well..." Takuya said, and then pushed Kiba off with his sword, and began his assault again, "I'm a natural when it comes to this style!"

And with that, he charged at Kiba with wooden blade in hand, and the two began their intense spar.

"You can do it, Takuya!" Aika cheered for him, as she was watching him train. Her cheers, however, was blocked to the sounds of bokutos clashing.

(moments later)

**Play: Blazblue Alter Memory: Phase Shift**

Both panted from their spar, and the two chose to take a quick water break. As they were drinking their water, Kiba decided to speak.

"It's amazing, Takuya-kun. How you're able to wield a sword in that type of style so easily." Kiba said. Takuya just scratched the back of his head.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, you know? But still, you're a capable wielder of a sword yourself. You fit the "Knight" perfectly to. However..." Takuya said, as he dragged on his tone.

"However...?" Kiba repeated in a confused tone.

"Speed is your speciality. You're the type to strategize in a hit and run tactic." Aika said as she stepped into the conversation. The two looked at her. "There is a weakness to your role, however. The problem is your attack strength. What you wield seems...rather acceptable, but we're training for a reason. So we need to strengthen those arms of yours." Aika said.

"I see..." Kiba said. He wasn't displeased at the fact, but he knows the weakness he has. Kiba knew that Takuya and Aika probably has more experience than him, so he decided to listen to what he has to say. "What should I do then?" Kiba asked.

"Well, given the time we have, we aren't able to improve it immensely, but it's better than no improvement. And I have just the method." Takuya said. Takuya then grabbed his Yami-ita, and he thrusted it into the ground.

"**Dark Earth Style: Earth's Sword!" **Takuya said as he stabbed the ground with his sword. The earth then produced what seems to be a longsword, made or pure Dark Earth. It might not seem sharp, but looked more like a blunt weapon. Since dark chakra was added to the earth shaped sword, it made it more durable. Takuya walked up to the earth made sword, and plucked it off the ground. He then handed it to Kiba.

"Here. Try and swing it a few times." Takuya said as he handed it to Kiba. Kiba nodded at him and grabbed the sword. Suprising to him, the sword was lot heavier than it looks. It took Kiba quite an effort to just hold the sword in his hands.

"W-wow...it's quite heavier than your average sword." Kiba said, as he tried to hold the sword. Takuya nodded at him.

"Yeah, that is the purpose. I want you to get used to this sword's weight, and try slashing with it. Keep practicing it, until you can swing it like you do with your usual swords. Think you can do that?" Takuya asked.

"Hahaha...it's going to be quite the training, Takuya-kun." Kiba said with a smile.

...

(Training With Akeno)

**Play: Blazblue Alter Memory OST: Queen of Rose**

"Magic? You want me to learn Magic?" Takuya asked, as he and Asia were both in front of Akeno.

"Yes." Akeno answered back. "It is important to learn Magic, as it is a fundamental and principle power of us Devils. Magic can be used in many useful ways. While you can channel your chakra and turn it into many powerful attacks, Buchou and I also find it important that you must learn Magic. After all, it is important to have a back-up if Chakra is out of the question." Akeno explained.

"As for Asia-chan, she is a Bishop, where her strength lies in Magic. So I will help and guide her as well." Akeno said with a smile.

"I see..." Takuya said in interest. "Yeah, that actually sounds good. Having back-up with you is an important thing after all." He then turned to Asia.

"I guess we'll both be novices in magic, huh Asia? Though, I have a feeling that you're going to process much faster than me in this." Takuya said with a smile. Asia nodded at him with a smile.

"I'll do my best, Takuya!" Asia said with a smile.

"Ufufufu. Let's begin." said Akeno.

(moments later)

After time has passed with Takuya and Asia's magic session, it seems that there was a difference between the two. Like Takuya said earlier, Asia was indeed processing much faster than him when it comes to magic. In fact, she managed to form her demonic-power in a first few tries. On the other hand, Takuya seemed to have trouble summoning his Magic as well. Every time he tried to summon this power, it seems to always bring out Dark Chakra, whether he likes it or not. It seems that after working for a long time with Chakra, he guessed that his body automatically got used to Chakra, and will always use it.

After another attempt, Dark Chakra began leaking out of his hands again. Takuya sighed in frustration.

"*Sigh*...Dark Chakra again. Geez, I really need to work on this." Takuya mumbled to himself.

"Ara Ara. It seems that our Takuya-kun has a hard time bringing out his magic, due to his Chakra automatically coming out." Akeno said as she looked at Takuya for a bit. Takuya just gave a small embarrassed laugh.

"Hahaha...yeah. It would seem so. I guess that after a long time with Chakra, your body just gets used to it." Takuya admitted himself. Akeno then reminded him.

"Remember, Takuya-kun. Your chakra comes from channeling and flow. Magic, however, uses imagination as its source. Try and imagine your demonic-power that sleeps within you."

'...Imagination.' Takuya thought to himself, and looked at his hands. He then grew into determination, and nodded at Akeno's words. "Right. Imagination." Takuya said, and then went back into focus. His focus however, was broken when something come up to his mind.

"That's it! Why didn't I think of it sooner?" Takuya said to himself, and then proceeded to walk somewhere else, which confused Akeno and Asia. Moments later, Takuya came back with Jimbei, which confused them a bit more.

"Ano...Takuya. What is Jimebi doing here?" Asia said in a confused face.

"I'm curious and confused as well, Takuya-kun." Akeno added in. Takuya just gave a small smile at them, and then turned to Jimbei.

"You got them, right?" Takuya asked, looking like he is making sure.

"Yeah yeah. Don't get your panties in a twist." Jimbei said nonchalantly, as he pulled out tags out of his jacket. Asia and Akeno looked at them with intrigue. They stood there silently as Jimbei sticked the tags onto Takuya's forearms and legs. Jimbei then proceeded to make a few hand seals, and ended with one last hand seal.

"Seal!" Jimbei shouted out, and the seals on Takuya began to glow for a moment, and then ended. Takuya then checked himself out, and then grinned.

"Alright. It seems to be working. Thanks Jimbei."

"All in a days work. Just come to me when you're done with them." Jimbei said, and then proceeded to walk away with arms folded behind his head. Takuya waved at him, and was about to continue on with something, but then noticed the stares he was receiving from Asia and Akeno.

"Oh, my bad. I've never explained things to you, didn't I?" Takuya said embarrassed while scratching the back of his head. The two of them nodded. Takuya then proceeded to explain.

"What you just witnessed now was that Jimbei used a fuinjutsu on me. What he specifically did was attach these seals onto me." Takuya said as he showed them the seals, "and activate them. The seal's functions was to suppress the chakra within me, preventing me from summoning my Chakra."

The two went surprised, and then understood what happened in front of them.

"My my. You seem very resourceful, Takuya-kun." Akeno said with a smile. Takuya just scratched the back of his head.

"I wouldn't call it resourceful if you used a friend to help you, but I guess that counts."

Takuya then decided to now focus on summoning his Magic, without any Chakra interference. Takuya closed his eyes, and tried to search for the magic that was sleeping deep within him.

He had to focus...focus...focus...

Silence...

.

.

.

He still waited, and it still wouldn't come! Why won't it come!? For some reason, he can't seem to find it. Wait, most of his jutsus required channeling and imagination! How come his imagination couldn't find his inner demonic power!? This is confusing!

'Ugh...this is more frustrating.' Takuya thought to himself. 'Even if my chakra is suppressed, I can't seem to imagine the power I'm supposed to draw out. Does this mean I lack the potential in Magic...' Takuya thought to himself, doubting himself a bit in skills of magic. However...

"Onii-chan?" said a familiar voice. Takuya suddenly lost his focus, and opened his eyes, to see Shiemi hovering in front of him with a concerned face. Oh yeah, he almost forgot about her presence. She also tagged along with the training trip, and said she was going to sleep in his shirt pocket. She was so quiet, that she seem that she wasn't here in the first place.

"Shiemi? Is there something you need?" Takuya asked. Shiemi shook her head, and then looked at him with concern.

"Onii-chan, you seem to have trouble with something. Is there something wrong?" Shiemi asked.

"Oh no, it's nothing. Just having a bit of trouble with magic. Nothing to worry about." Takuya said, trying to cover his troubles.

"Magic?" Shiemi said. She then smiled at him and said, "Oh! I can help you with that!"

Takuya still tried to wave her off his troubles. "No really, you don't need to-

"Pleaseeeee..." Shiemi pleaded, while giving teary puppy dog eyes.

"Ngh!" Takuya cringed under her look, crumbling under those cursed eyes that were staring onto him. Takuya tried to hold on, but sadly failed at that. He just gave a defeated sigh to the pixie, and went with a "fine" to agree with her. Shiemi then cheered, and hovered above him. She then did a suprising ability.

Her eyes began to glow a little, and there were target icons that began appearing on her eyes. She analyzed Takuya for a few seconds, and then ended her glowing eyes. This confused and surprised the others inside the room.

"Shiemi? What did you do?" asked Takuya.

"Ara Ara, I'm curious as well." Akeno said. Asia nodded with her. Shiemi looked around her, and then decided to explain.

"That is a secondary part of my abilities. While I do specialize in Memories, I also specialize in Combat knowledge. With this, I can tap into information about any kind of magic or powers I see, and see the powers of someone I analyze. I analyzed Onii-chan's power, and decided to look into his magic potential." Shime explained. She then hovered close to Takuya's ear, and whispered into his ear. Takuya's eyes widened at this.

"Really? I can.." Takuya asked Shimie is surprise. Shiemi nodded her head. The two girls once again looked a bit confused on this, but decided to watch on what was about to unfold.

Takuya closed his eyes, and held out his arms and cupped his hands. He then focused on gathering this magic with the fundamentals of imagination.

'...Imagine..bring forth my hidden power...my magic...my strength...' Takuya thought to himself as he calmly focused his mind, while emptying it, except for the power he needed to summon forth.

Focus...Focus...Imagine...Come forth!

It was then it happened. A surge of unknown energy began forming between Takuya's hands, and then materialized into a ball of energy in the size the same Asia summoned. However, unlike Asia's, whose was green, his took the color of pure white. Takuya's eyes slowly opened, and found himself in awe looking at the power that he was now holding in front of him.

"...Wow..." Takuya said to himself. The ball of Magic was incredible to see in front of him. His own Magic that he held within him. It was amazing...

"Ara Ara, it seems that Takuya-kun managed to pull though." Akeno said with her ever graceful smile.

"Great job Takuya!" Asia said, happy to see that he has succeeded.

"Hurray Onii-chan!" Shimie cheered.

"I guess that's all I needed. Thanks Shiemi. You were certainly right on your analysis on me." Takuya said with grateful smile. Shiemi happily nodded at him.

"Analyzed?" both Akeno and Asia asked.

"She analyzed my power, and focused on my magic power. She found what was hidden deep within me and what I'm affiliated with, and told me. So I followed her advice, and imagined this power that I must bring forth."

"Ah, so that is what you two have done. You shouldn't do that Takuya-kun, keeping a girl in the dark like that. Right, Asia-chan?" Akeno said with a worrying and mock hurt face. Meanwhile, Asia panicked a bit at her question, panicking on how to respond to that question. Takuya just chucked at her.

"Sorry about that, but I wanted to keep it a surprise. I was surprised as well on what Shiemi told me, but then decided to show you guys the surprise as well." Takuya said, as he unknowingly set his hands on the table to rest his body a bit from standing up straight and the posture he had to do. As soon as his hands touched the table, something suprising happened.

Skin soon touched the table being used for magic, and caused the entire table to...Freeze. Yes, Takuya unknowingly caused the entire table to freeze. This sort of action surprised the all the people in the room.

"...I didn't really expect this to happen, but...okay." Takuya commented.

"Ara Ara. It is as Aika said, Takuya-kun. You're certainly full of surprises." Akeno said.

"Oh wow, Takuya! You're so amazing with your Ice powers!" Asia said, amazed on what she saw.

"...Yeah. I guess I do." Takuya said, looking amazed and surprised on this new development.

It seems a new element has been added to his arsenal.

...

(Training With Koneko)

**Play: Fairy Tail OST - Salamander's Theme**

"**Darkness Style: Hell's Fang!" **Takuya said as he performed his dark infused punch attacks onto Koneko. Koneko first blocked the first incoming punch with her palms, and then blocked the second incoming punch with her other arm. Even though she managed to block it, it sent her skidding back from it. As she stopped herself skidding back, she then went back into fighting position, and proceeded to charge at Takuya.

As of right now, Takuya and Koneko are sparring right now, as you can see. However, there was a bit of a mix to it. Takuya decided to use Tai-Ninjutsu to help him in close-quarters combat, while giving him a boost against Koneko's pure strength and defense. As for Koneko, Takuya explained to her that there are some rooks that are more than just punches and kicks. So he decided to help Koneko in that apartment, while Koneko helps Takuya improve his Tai-ninjutsu. It's win-win. But back to the main point...

Koneko then performed a jab with her right arm, and Takuya dodged at the attack, and the fist collided with the tree, and broke it in half. Takuya just whistled at that power, and then retaliated with another attack. This time, he learned a new move in this world while studying mythology, while experimenting with a new tai-ninjutsu he was working on.

"**Darkness Style: Gaunlet Hades!" **Takuya shouted out as he jumped into the air and performed a spinning downward darkness-infused kick onto Koneko, which she blocked with her forearm. Even though she blocked it, the ground underneath her cracked. He then spun in the air, and performed a darkness-infused back spinning kick upward, which connected with Koneko's stomach, and then sent her skidding back from the impact. However, the successful attack only managed to make Koneko flinch at it, but then went back into fighting stance. Takuya gave a small smile at her.

"Amazing, Koneko-san. You truly fit the role of Rook. Incredible Attack and Defense power." Takuya said. Koneko didn't really react to his compliment, but gave him a nod for acknowledgment.

**Play: Naruto Shippuden OST: Mission**

"However, there are a few holes when it comes to Rook. Rook's lack speed, which makes it difficult for them to catch up with their opponents. Even though defense will help you defend yourself from incoming projectiles or physical attacks, there will be some attacks that you cannot withstand, as much as I hate to admit." Takuya lectured Koneko, while Koneko just frowned slightly at the common flaw for Rooks.

"I'm not saying that you should be as fast as Kiba, but you should be fast enough to hold on your own." Takuya said. He then smiled in a nostalgic manner, which surprised Koneko for a bit.

"You're beginning to remind me of Lady Tsunade. You both have incredible strength, and a force not to be messed with. However, there are differences between you and Lady Tsunade...power-wise and personality-wise." Takuya told her. Koneko raised in eyebrow at him.

"...Lady Tsunade?" Koneko asked. Takuya nodded at her, and then gestured to Shiemi, who was observing the two in a safe distance, to come here. Shiemi obediently came to him, and then proceeded to create a rectangle projection screen in the air. The screen then began to form an image, and a figure appeared on the screen. Koneko looked at that figure, and saw a women on it.

"She is the Hokage of Konoha, the village I'm affiliated with. A Hokage is sort of like a mayor in a way. Her role is to lead and protect the village she runs. But most of all, it's her power that makes all Shinobi shudder at." Takuya said. Koneko continued to analyze the women in front of her. She then frowned when she took a look at a certain aspect of Tsunade, and then frowned even more when she look down.

"In terms of strength and power, you two are similar. Powerful blows and attacks. However, the difference between you two is that Lady Tsunade has more speed than you, which makes her a more dangerous foe to deal with." Takuya said. "It is important to know that you must cover up your own weaknesses, and for that, you must get stronger to overcome that weakness. So I'll help you with these."

Takuya then brought out these tags from his jersey jacket, and then sticked them onto Koneko. Koneko looked at the tags that were attached to her, and then decided to ask him.

"...What are these?" Koneko asked.

"They're gravity seals. They're used to increase the weight, with more chakra and the right formula you put into. My friend Jimbei helped provide the seals." Takuya said, and then he showed the seals on his arms and legs. "I also have them, and they're giving me quite the workout, even if you don't see it."

Takuya then performed a few hand seals, and then activated the seals on her arms and legs. Koneko's arms then felt more heavier to move, and even she had a hard time moving her arms, even with her Rook's strength.

"We'll strengthen that body of yours through gravity training. It's always a 100% guarantee that you'll gain benefits from this. Are you ready, Koneko-san?" Takuya asked.

Koneko nodded at him, and then the two proceeded to spar.

...

(Training With Rias)

**Play: Blazblue Alter Memory OST: Amusing**

Training with Rias was interesting, to say the least. With Kiba, it's swordsmanship. With Akeno, it's demonic magic. With Koneko, it's close quarters combat. With Rias, its training the body itself.

As of right now, Takuya was now running up the mountain, with a giant boulder sticking onto his back. With Rias sitting on it. Add to the fact that Takuya is wearing gravity seals...let's just say it one hell of a workout.

Takuya was now on top of the mountain, drenched in sweat from the workout he was having. She then had Takuya lay on the grounds with his arms holding him up.

"Now then, the three-hundred reps of push ups. Let's start." Rias said as she was now sitting on the boulder once more.

"Y-yeah." Takuya breathed out, and then proceeded to do the push-ups while his whole body was burning.

If Gai and Lee were to see this, they would be proud to see this kind of workout, and would join in as well while shouting out youth. Thank goodness they're not here.

...

(Moments Later - Dining Room)

**Play: One Piece OST: Hungry Luffy**

"Wow..."

"This is amazing, Takuya-kun."

"Ara ara. So delicious."

"You're such a great cook, Takuya!"

"...Tasty."

"*Chuckle* Great cooking as usual, Takuya."

"It's *munch* delicious!"

Takuya blushed a little and smiled embarrassedly under the praise he was receiving from the group. It turns out that he was the head-chef for tonight's dinner, and prepared multiple meals that were considered high class food.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without Asia and Akeno's help. So you gotta thank them to." Takuya said, trying to be modest. Akeno giggled at him, while Asia had a slight blush on her cheeks from receiving praise from Takuya.

"Don't be so modest, Takuya-kun. You were the one who led the cooking of meals, while Asia and I just did as you told us. Ufufufu, someone is going to be very lucky to have you as a husband." Akeno said. Takuya just smiled sheepishly at her, and scratched the back of his head. Asia frowned at bit at this, and offered Takuya more soup.

"Takuya, do you want more soup?" Asia offered. Takuya nodded at her and said, "I'd really appreciate that. Thanks."

Takuya then got his refill of soup, and proceeded to drink it. "It taste good Asia. Surprised you've decided to add a new mix to it. But it taste good." Takuya said with a smile. Asia smiled brightly at this.

"It is!? I'm so glad...Then now I can become Takuya's..." Asia mumbled to herself, while Takuya looked confused at her, not understanding what she said under her whispers. Jimbei, however, just smirked a little at seeing this. Aika has also saw this, and frowned a bit, but then went back into a small smile. Rias then decided to bring up a particular topic.

"Now Takuya. From today's training, what have you found out?" Rias asked. Takuya went silent for a bit, and reflected on today's training.

"...I just need more training to get stronger than ever." Takuya responded. Rias nodded at him.

"Indeed. Even though you have more experience in the battlefield back in your dimension, experience itself isn't good enough. You need to be strong to compliment your combat experience. As for Asia, she lacks the experience in the battlefield. But fret not Asia, you have a simple role to keep. Also, I should also tell you how to run away from the enemy." Rias said. Takuya became a bit confused with her words at the end, but then figured it out.

"You mean tactically retreating, right?" Takuya asked. Rias nodded at him.

"Yes, I suppose tactically retreating is a better term for running away. Do you have experience in this, Takuya?" Rias asked. Takuya nodded at her.

"As a Shinobi, you must fulfill your missions and tasks, no matter what. Even if it means running away from the enemy, then it is also important. There is no pride or honor in the battlefield, after all." Takuya said. Rias nodded at him, understanding his experiences.

"Right. I suppose you made things easier for me to explain, Takuya." Rias said with a smile. After seeing that the topic is now done, she then turned towards Aika.

"Aika, I'm curious. How strong are you in combat? In fact, I didn't have much of a glimpse at you and Jimbei's skills that much." Rias asked. Akeno joined in as well.

"I'm curious as well. How strong are you guys?" Akeno asked.

"I'd like to know as well." Kiba added in.

Aika tried to think up of an answer, but had a tough time putting it together. "Um...let's see...How should I put this?" Aika said as she tried to think up of the words. Luckily, Jimbei helped her.

"We're pretty capable of ourselves, Buchou." Jimbei said. "But I don't think words won't really help back up our cause. Instead..." Jimbei suggested, and then turned towards Takuya.

"Takuya, can you lend me Shiemi for a sec?" Jimbei asked. Takuya looked confused at him.

"Um...sure. Why do you need her for?" Takuya asked.

"You'll see." Jimbei said. Takuya just shrugged at him, and then turned to Shiemi, who was munching a tiny piece of meat (to them).

"Shiemi? Could you go closer to Jimbei please?" Takuya asked her. Shiemi swallowed her meat, and nodded at him. "Okay!"

Shiemi then flew to Jimbei, and he whispered to her ear. Shiemi listed on, and then nodded at him. "Okay! I have no problem doing that! It's my speciality, after all."

Takuya grew a bit alarmed at this. "Jimbei, what exactly are you up to-"

Takuya never got the chance to finish his sentence, because Shiemi touched Jimbei's forehead, and a familiar glow began to envelop the whole room.

**End OST**

...

(Memory Room)

The group once again found themselves (with their food and dining table) in a room that is void. Takuya just gave a frustrated sigh, and then looked at Jimbei with an annoyed expression.

"...Jimbei, what are you trying to accomplish with this?" Takuya asked.

"Well, Buchou asked us about our fighting capabilities. So I though it would be best if we show her through imagery, not words." Jimbei simply explained. Takuya gave off a blank stare at Jimbei, trying to come up with a reason to why he shouldn't...

"...Well...you're certainly not wrong there..." Takuya admitted.

"Jimbei does have a point there, Takuya." Aika added in.

"Ara, so you've intended to show us your capabilities through your memories? Interesting." Akeno said.

"I do agree with Akeno. I'm also excited to see on what is about to transpire in front of us." Rias said.

It was then the images started to form in the blank room, and started to materialize the background. There was a forest that started to materialize, and a forest small forest clearing started to form in front of the group. Soon, a huge boulder appeared, and a figure appeared on it.

**Play: RWBY OST: From Shadows (Trailer Version)**

It appeared to be Aika who was sitting on the boulder. However, unlike the attire she wore when she met the group, she was now wearing dark blue pants, along with a dark blue long sleeved shirt, worn with what appears to be a green-vest (she's wearing basic standard chunnin uniform). She was staring off into the distance, looking at the serene nature around her. Footsteps were then made, and became closer to her.

The two figures appeared to be Takuya and Jimbei. They were also in that sort of uniform worn by Aika. Takuya then walked ahead of Jimbei, and stopped in front of her in some distance.

"Aika. You ready?" Takuya simply asked. Aika turned her head, and gave off a simple answer.

"Yes. I'm ready." was all she said.

(Scene Shift)

It was another part of the forest, this time with a narrow path that is seen between trees. It was then that Takuya, Jimbei, and Aika were running at high speeds, and then stopped near the edge of the elevated land. They then looked around, and found that there was a large train moving along the tracks. The three looked at each other, and nodded. They hopped off the edge of the elevated land, and slid down in a fast pace, heading closer towards the incoming train. They then hopped off the side of the slope, and dropped towards the train, that was now in landing distance.

Sure enough, they latched onto the train. Takuya used his katana, which didn't have a pure white blade on it, and used it to anchor himself on it. Jimbei latched himself on with a kunai, while Aika did the same. After stopping themselves and anchoring, they then moved. They hopped from train car to train car, and then stopped on a particular one.

Takuya then brought out his katana out its sheath, and quickly sliced a hole on the roof of the car, and sheathed it back in. And it happened it a couple of seconds. The three then hopped into the hole.

(Scene Change)

They were know inside the train cart, and looked around them. It was then it triggered something within the room. Figures came to life, and started to move on their own. They soon stepped out of the shadows, and appeared to be humanoid wooden puppets, each with blades as hands.

"Looks like we found the right train. This has the missing-nin Keith aboard, where he specializes in puppets. He seems to be strong, considering how far away he is from us, and controlling these puppets." Takuya said as he looked around.

"Yep. And it seems that we're in trouble. *Sigh* Doing this the hard way, huh?" Jimbei said.

"Get ready!" Aika said, and then went into fighting stance, with fists raised up. It was then a voice came up.

"It seems I have intruders. Identify yourselves." spoke a voice through the train's intercoms. The trio didn't say a thing, and then proceeded into action. Takuya gave off a small smile, and swiftly drew out his 5-release sword and threw the hilt against the puppet's head. Takuya then moved fast, slashing the puppet two times, and then sheathed his sword. The puppet fell into three pieces after that.

The puppets stayed still for a few seconds, and then proceeded to move towards Jimbei and Aika. Jimbei and Aika then proceeded into action. Aika swiftly jumped from her spot, and performed a spinning round hose kick onto the two incoming puppets, and shattered them into pieces. However, when she kicked, her leg was coated in a bright glowing color. She then ran back towards the male duo, and then proceeded to punch an incoming puppet that was heading towards Takuya, just as Takuya slashed another incoming puppet.

As for Jimbei, he was shooting left and right with the puppets that were coming at their sides. As the three were fending off the incoming puppets, one puppet stood back, and opened its chest, and sent out many shurikens that were projected towards the trio. Takuya saw this coming, and came in front of the group, and began deflecting all of them with his katana. The puppet then stopped shooting shuriken, and then twisted its chest, and revealed another set of shrunken, waiting to be launched.

Aika then ran towards the puppet as the puppet began firing. She then began her own powers

"**Light Style: Light Barrier!" **Aika said, and held out her palms in front of her, and produced a circular bright sheld that deflected the incoming shurikens. She then got close to the puppet, and she whipped out her kunai and coated it with her light chakra. She passed the puppet with a head slice, and then spun behind it and slashed its body, effectively ending it. She then looked ahead, to see a line of puppets in front of her. She then brought another kunai out of her pocket, and held two of them in reverse grip, and coated them with light chakra once more.

She then slashed the incoming puppets with grace and style, flowing smoothly through them. One by one, they fell to her swift and smooth dance as she continued to move forward. With the last puppet, she spun, and delivered and upward heel kick to the puppet, which sent it to the air. As it did, Takuya jumped up to it, and delivered a fierce kick to it.

"**Darkness Style: Flying Shadows!" **Takuya said, and kicked the puppet through the wall of the train, and fell outside. The trio then hopped out of the train car, and found themselves in an open train car. No roofs or walls. Cargo was just there...including more puppets heading towards them.

"Let's go!" Takuya said, and the three charged towards the puppets. Takuya was ahead of the group, and performed an upward slash that sent two puppets up into the air. Jimbei jumped into the air and shot the puppets point blank

**"Chakra Shot: Shotgun!" **Jimbei said, and deliver powerful blast to the puppets, blowing them to smithereens. He then landed next to Takuya with grace. Aika ran to the front and performed a few hand seals.

"**Light Style: Light Whip!" **Aika said, and spun in the air with whips of lights on both hands spinning rapidly around her, destroying any of the surrounding puppets. One puppet was barely able to stand, but Takuya sped through the puppet and sliced it, and sheathed his katana back into its sheath.

Takuya then sped fast forward toward a group of puppets, and swiftly slashed through all of them. Once he appeared at the other side of the group of puppets, he sheathed his sword, and caused the puppets to fall apart into pieces. Though, there was one puppet that was barely able to stand, until Aika appeared in front of it and smashed its body with her fist.

Takuya and Aika then sped forward together, and proceeded to destroy the puppets together. As they punched and slashed their way through the puppets, both of them sent two puppets flying, which Jimbei appeared and fired his Chakra guns towards the puppets. Aika and Takuya performed jutsus together.

"**Light Style: Light Wave!" **Aika said, and produced a wave of light, which swept away and sent the puppets flying. **  
**

"**Wind Style: Winter's riposte!" **Takuya said, and sent out wave after wave of sharp wind projectiles, slicing the puppets. Aika then jumped towards the damaged puppets, and proceeded to spin in the air while kicking them away. One puppet was sent flying to Jimbei, to which he shot it with his powerful shotgun shot.

The trio looked around them, and saw that there were no more puppets around. The three then looked at each other, and gave each other silent nods, before moving towards one of the last train carts.

As they entered the train cart, they looked at the cargo around them. Takuya went to take a look inside the cargos.

"...As I thought. This guy was planning on taking more of these materials and make more puppets to control. It'll be best to either destroy this, or send it back to the Sand Village. I think Kankuro will appreciate it." Takuya said.

"I vote on giving it back to the Sand Village." Jimbei said, as he looked at the materials.

"Me too." Aika said. It was then they heard thumping noise. They turned their heads toward the source, and found a gigantic spider-humanoid puppet walking towards them. It was also covered in metal sheets.

"I don't think so. You'll have to get through me first, you pesky Konoha Shinobi." spoke a voice. They sensed a chakra within the gigantic puppet, and found out that Keith was inside controlling it. He then pointed the giant's arms at the shinobi, and then charged fired a huge fireball from its arms. The puppet probably had a seal on it, to unseal fire. As it fired multiple gigantic fireballs at it, the team decided what was best.

"Scatter!" Shouted out Takuya, and the team jumped out of the fire balls heading their way. As it kept firing, Aika was the first one to try and attack the puppet. She weaved through the incoming fireballs, and jumped into the air.

"**Light Style: Fist of Light!" **Aika said, as she coated her fist with light chakra, and then tried to punch the puppet. However, the puppet had more tricks up its sleeves.

"No use!" shouted Keith, as the gigantic puppet's head head fired a a rope with metal balls attached to the end, which caught Aika off surprise, and became tied in it. She fell to the ground with a thud, and struggled to get out of it. The gigantic puppet walked up to her, and was about to stomp on her. Until...

"Don't forget about me!" Shouted out Jimbei. He jumped into the air.

"Open..." Jimbei shouted out, as he fired a myriad of chakra bullets at the puppet. He then finished his barrage with a big blow. "...Fire!" Jimbei said, and then shot a bigger chakra shot at it, which came in the size of a small missile (not the shape). The chakra missile hit the target, but the puppet still stands. It took damage, but the best thing Jimbei could gain from it was stunning it.

"Nice try, but not good enough." Keith said within the puppet. The puppet then raised its arms, and began firing fireballs at it, while Jimbei dodged them all with a bit of struggle.

"Might as well stomp this girl while I'm at it." Keith said, as the puppet raised its foot, and proceeded to stomp on Aika. As it did, he failed to notice that Aika was no longer there, and turned out that Takuya rescued her, as he was standing next to Jimebi while carrying her bridal-style. Takuya then used his katana to cut the ropes, freeing her in the process.

"Thanks Takuya. However, we need to get out of here. There isn't enough room for us." Aika said seriously.

"Yeah, you're right." Takuya nodded at her.

"Oh? Then allow me to show you the exit!" Keith shouted out, as the puppet then raised all its arms, and pointed it at them. It then charged up, and fired up a gigantic fireball towards the group. The group then braced themselves. Takuya then brought out his 5-release sword.

"**Water Release: Water Prison!" **Takuya said, and enveloped the team in a dome of water. Unfortunately, the gigantic fireball was powerful enough to send the group flying, and out the train cart. They landed in an open air train cart, and the team regained their footing. They saw the gigantic puppet-spider walking out.

"Heh, I guess you aren't that good after all. Perhaps I have you too much credit." Keith said, and raised his puppet's arms, ready to fire. Takuya then turned to Aika.

"Buy me some time!" Takuya said to her. Aika turned her head to him.

"Are you sure?" Aika asked.

"Trust me!" Takuya said with determination and seriousness. Aika nodded her head, and then charged forwards the giant puppet. The puppet fired multiple fireball towards Aika, but she was able to swiftly dodge them one by one. She then closed in on the gigantic spider, and began her assault. She first used her **Light Style: Light Whip** to wrap around the puppet, as well as pulling herself to use the momentum to get behind the puppet. As she was up in in the air, she began forming something within her hands.

"**Light Style: Saber of Light!" **Aika said, as she slash downward at the puppet with a saber of made of pure light chakra within her hand. After she did, she brought out her two kunais and coated them within Light Chakra. She then went fast around the puppet, slashing wherever she went. As she got in front of the puppet and narrowly dodged a blast of fire from it, she went to the puppet's throat, and blasted light chakra to it. After she did, she leapt away from the puppet, and jumped back to Takuya and Jimbei.

"You damn brat! It took me time and resources to build this!" shouted out Keith, as he noticed the damages on his spider-humanoid puppet. The puppet then charged another power blast of fire to shoot at the trio.

"Take this!" shouted out Keith, as he fired the same gigantic fireball towards the trio. However, they didn't move. Instead...

"Jimbei!" Takuya shouted out.

"Right!" Jimbei said as he jumped next to Takuya, with Chakra guns pulsing with power, and an energy ball forming at the tip of the gun. Seems he was charging his attack.

"**Chakra Shot: Peace Maker!" **Jimbei said, and fired two chakra balls towards the fireball. Even though there was a difference in size between the balls, there was power difference. The two chakra balls impacted with the gigantic fireball, and caused the chakra balls to explode in power, decimating the giant fire ball in the process.

"Impossible!" shouted out Keith in disbelief. Takuya then finished transferring chakra to his sword.

"Disappear with out a trace! **Wind Style: Slice of the Shinigami!" **shouted out Takuya. Takuya drew the sword out of its sheath, and gave a swift slash in the air. As he did, he produced a huge and wide slice of wind towards the puppet. The puppet didn't have time to dodge, as the slice of wind cut through it, and proceeded to cut the train carts in half as well.

Silence filled the air, and Takuya silently sheathed his sword. With a *click* of his sword in its sheath, everything in front of Takuya collapsed. The puppet, the train carts, and even the cargo boxes. The simply collapsed, with a slice in the middle of them. Even the missing-nin Keith didn't survive, as he was inside the collapsed spider puppet he was within, bisected.

The team looked at the puppet, and found that there was no one moving within it, as well as seeing blood leaking from it. After confirming that he is dead, the team gave a breath of relief.

"Phew. It's all over." Aika said, as he wiped his forehead.

"Yeah, everything is all done." Jimbei said.

"That's half of the mission guys. Now we have to transfer this material back to the Sand Village. Though...hope they're find with some of their material cut in half." Takuya said sheepishly, looking at the train he cut horizontally in half.

Jimbei and Aika could only sigh at a tired fashion at him.

(Scene End)

**End OST**

...

(The Dining Room - Not Memory room)

The memory scene soon faded away, and the peerage members found themselves back in the dining room.

The peerage looked in surprise to see the scene before them. Those three were able to that operation, just the three of them. No back up, no body else to help them. It was just the three of them, stopping a what it seems to be a train heist. And to top it all of, the power they have shown. The teamwork, the coordination, the power they have shown individually. It was simply amazing to watch.

"...Amazing." was all Rias said. "I'm highly surprised by the power you three have. Especially you, Takuya. You were simply amazing." Rias said as she smiled in awe at Takuya.

"Ara ara. Quite the member we have here, and so are Takuya's teammates." Akeno said.

"It's amazing to see that power of yours, Takuya-kun." Kiba said with a smile.

"...Strong." Koneko said.

"You're so strong, Takuya." Asia said, looking amazed by the power that he and his team expressed.

With all these compliments heading towards Takuya, Takuya couldn't help but blush a little and gave a sheepish smile. "S-top it. You're making me blush here."

Aika and Jimbei couldn't help but laugh at their friends embarrassment.

"Oh Takuya, you still couldn't take praise as usual. Just like Naruto." Aika said with a smile.

"Though, there are differences between you two. And there is a long list." Jimbei said with a smirk. Takuya couldn't help but give an anime indigent glare to the two of them, while the rest just laughed along with them.

Seems like quite a night for Takuya, his two reunited teammates, and the Peerage.

...

(Day 2 of Training)

**Play: Persona 4 OST: Specialist**

Next day, the group found themselves staying about the Three Factions in the morning. Takuya thought it was weird at first, seeing as how you must learn about the Three Factions more specifically instead of training, but he figured out that it was some sort of mental exercise, or just taking a break from training. But most of all, it was to help Aika learn more about the three factions. After some time studying, they were know at the stage of questions.

"Our greatest enemy. The Angels led by God. What is the name given to the highest rank Angels? Also the ones among them?" asked Kiba.

"If I can remember correctly, they were called the Seraphim. Their member consisted of Micheal, Raphael, Gabriel, and Uriel." Takuya answered.

"Correct." Kiba said. Rias was the next to ask.

"Next is our "Maou"-sama. What are the names of the "Yondai Maou-sama"?" asked Rias.

"Well, I have to know about them, considering that I am a Devil now. It's Lucifer-sama, Beelzebub-sama, and Asmodeus-sama! And lastly Leviathan-sama, the only female of the Maous." Takuya answered.

"Correct." Rias said.

"Then next, I will ask you to say the names of the leaders of the Fallen Angels that you hate the most, Takuya-kun." Kiba said. Takuya however, just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hate is such a strong word Kiba. I wouldn't exactly hate them, but I just dislike them. That's all there is to it." Takuya said. The Peerage members also raised their eyebrows at this, while Jimbei and Aika understood what he meant.

"I see..." Kiba said. For some reason, Takuya's instincts told him to move the subject.

"The main group of the Fallen Angel is called the Grigori. The name of the Governor is Azazel"and the name of the Vice-governor is "Shemhaza". And the name of the leaders are Armaros, Barakiel, Tamiel, Benemue, Kokabiel and Shariel." Takuya answered.

"That is correct, Takuya. It is important to remember them, just like knowing the names of the prime minister and the vice-prime minister of Japan as well as the leaders of the surrounding countries." Rias said. Takuya just nodded at her. Asia was next to start her lesson.

"*Cough*. Then now, I, Asia Argento will explain about the basics of the exorcists. U-Umm. From the place I used to belonged to, there were two types of exorcists."

"The normal and stray exorcist, right?" Takuya answered. Asia nodded at him.

"The first type, the normal exorcist, are the ones that appears in films and novels. The father reads a section of the book, then he uses the holy water to get rid of the Devil from the person's body. They exorcists on the "surface" . So the exorcist on the "behind" are the ones that is a threat to us." Asia lectured. Rias then continued for Asia.

"Takuya, you also have met him before, but the greatest threat to Devils' are exorcists who received the divine protection from a God or the Fallen Angels. We have been fighting against them for a very long time behind the scene. They come to destroy us with the power of light received from the Angels, and with their physical bodies that they trained to the uttermost limits." Rias said. Takuya nodded at her.

"That is true Buchou. However, I think exorcist is one of the many enemies and foes that we might come across in the future. I remember that back in our world, enemies can came in with different powers, and they're all considered dangerous. We've never really counted who the biggest threat was. The only threat that rose upon my world that was considered enemy to all Shinobi was an organization called the Akatsuki." Takuya said.

"Akatsuki? What's that?" Rias asked. She then noticed that the three shinobi then grew a serious expression on their face. It was then Jimbei took over.

"The Akatsuki is a criminal organization comprising of S-rank missining-nin. You could say that they're the equivalent of high-class Devils in terms of power. They were also the most wanted group. Their main goals were to collect these demons called Bijus, and control them and use them for world domination." Jimbei said, with an uncharacteristic grim tone to it. The Peerage members grew alarmed at this.

"Wait, so there was a criminal organization that used that power to take over the world?" Rias asked. The three Shinobi nodded at her.

"I see...Though, I'm curious to what these Bijus are. I know they're demons, but I never heard of them in our dimension." Rias asked. It was then Takuya gritted his teeth at the question, and started clenching his fist hard. His teammates soon realized this, and understood why. They needed to act fast.

"They're just powerful demons, Buchou. Nothing more, nothing less." Jimbei vaguely described. Rias got confused with the vague description, but then decided to move along.

"Right...Oh, Asia. I'm sorry. We've interrupted your lecture. Please continue." Rias said apologetically. Asia nodded at her, and then takes out loads of stuff from her bag. Rias then picked up a small bottle with water inside, and she held it like it was something disgusting.

"Now I will talk about the traits of holy water and the Bible. First of all, the holy water. It will be very terrible if a Devil touches it." Asia said.

"That's true, so you can't touch it as well, Asia. Your skin will get harmed." Rias said. For some reason, Asia grew shocked at it, and then started to tear up.

"Sob, that's right... I can't touch the holy water any more...I will tell you how to make one afterwards. I don't know if it will be useful but there are a couple of ways to make them." Asia said. Takuya then looked at the water, and then grew a thoughtful look at it.

"Next is the Bible. I have been reading it every day since I was a child. But I'm in trouble now because it gives me a pain in the head even if I only read a sentence of it." Asia said as she held a bible.

"You are a Devil."

"You are a Devil after all."

"...A Devil."

"Ufufu, Devil's receive intense damage."

Sadly, the comments continued to sadden Asia.

"Sob, I can't read the Bible any more!" Asia said with teary eyes. Aika then walked to Asia, and tried to comfort the small girl. Takuya just gave a small smile on how faithful the girl is, even is she is a Devil.

**End OST**

...

(Night)

After today's training, Takuya found himself sitting on the Mansion's outside marble tables. He was looking at the night sky, just looking at it. It felt so serene and peaceful. The cool night, the nice night breeze, the moonlight the shined upon the earth. For once, he felt that he was at peace. No troubles, no worries, no anything as of right now. Takuya however, just laughed at himself. Of course. This is one of the few times he will get some peace, before he goes into his crazy life again. Oh well, better than boring life, he supposes.

Takuya kept looking at the night sky, and then noticed a leaf flying towards him. He caught the leaf with the two of his figures, and took a good look at it. He smiled, seeing that the lead was in perfect condition. He looked around, and found it was the perfect place to use it.

Smiling to himself, he brought the leaf towards his lips, and started to blow onto it.

**Play: Pokemon Anime OST: Oracion**

The sound of the leaf-whistle music echoed into the air, and a serene music occupied the quiet night. Music note after music note, the air was filled with the music that Takuya was playing. Tune after tune, the whistle played the nice melody the Takuya was playing. As Takuya played this, the music took him through so many memories.

His time with his teammates and sensei.

His time with Naruto, and the others.

The bonds he forged with over the time in the shinobi world.

But most of all, the memories also led to...His...his...parents...

He could now see the memories of his parents, smiling at him, giving him all the love that any child wanted. It was all so perfect.

...Yeah..it felt so peaceful...

..

.

...Sadly, he never got his happy ending with his parents

..

.

...after all...

..

.

**End OST**

...They were dead.

...Yes...Takuya could still remember that his parents died...those memories forever scarred into his mind forever. The day that everything changed. Everything that changed his life forever...

**Play: The Most Emotional Music of All Time: Lost My Pieces**

Before Takuya knew it, a lone tear leaked through one of his eyes, and slid downward across his face. He stopped playing his leaf-whistle, and he immediately wiped it, while trying to dry his face. As he did, he heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"Takuya?" said a familiar voice. Takuya turned towards the source of the voice, and found Aika standing there with a concerned face on her.

"O-oh. Hey Aika. Couldn't sleep?" Takuya said shakily. Aika shook her head at him.

"No. I couldn't sleep just yet. And I was drawn to the music you were playing. But more importantly..." Aika said as she closed in on Takuya and cupped his face.

"...You're hurting, aren't you?" Aika said sadly. Takuya just stayed silent, but gave a nod at her. He knows that he can't really hide from her. After all, she knows everything about him.

Aika then sat next to Takuya, and scooted closer to him.

"Everything is going to be fine Takuya." Aika said as she comforted him. "After all, you have us, and the Peerage that you're in. The bonds you have, the cherished moments that you made. Those bonds is what led you to who you are today. In fact, the Takuya I know isn't that mopey. He was more optimistic, and kept smiling for us." Aika said gently with a smile. Takuya chucked at her.

"Heheheh...Yeah. It's unlike me to become like this, just like Jimbei says. Thanks Aika." Takuya said. She just gave a smile at him.

"It's no problem Takuya." Aika said. The two smiled at each other, and then looked at the moon in front of them. It was a nice view for them. The quiet night, the serene air, and the bright moon. Everything was just beautiful to look at this time of night.

As the two fell in a comfortable silence and watched the moon, Aika decided to ask something.

"...Takuya?" Aika asked while staring at the moon.

"...Yeah?" Takuya responded back.

"...Do you think we'll ever return home?" Aika asked. There seems to be no hope or doubt in her voice. She is just...asking. Takuya stood there silently, staring at the moon.

"...Who knows?" Takuya said, answering the question. "We might find a way home, or we're just stuck here. Either way, I don't mind either of those choices. If we can return home, then that sounds great. If not, then we'll have to remain here. This place isn't that bad. In fact, I'm starting to like it here. Thinking of this place like a second home."

Aika said nothing, but just nodded her head. Unknown to them, their hands started to intertwine.

"...Do you want to go back?" Takuya asked. Aika also sat there silently, with gaze still on the moon.

"...I'm not really sure. A part of me is telling me not to give up and find home, while at the same time try and live life here." Aika softly said.

"...I see." Takuya simply said.

"But you know..." Aika said, and then a faint blush started to form on her cheeks. "...This place wouldn't be so bad, since I have you by my side."

"...You think so? I guess the feeling is mutual. I first thought that I was alone in this world to. But then I meet Rias and the others, reunited with Jimbei, and now you. I think I can live with that." Takuya said quietly.

"...Really?" Aika said, as she scooted more closer to Takuya.

"...Yeah." Takuya said.

They slowly turned their heads towards each other, and found themselves locked within each other's eyes. Green met brown eyes, as brown met green. They gazed into each other's eyes, unable to take it off. The moonlight truly showed their faces at each other, and gives them a good look.

Unknowingly to each other, the two slowly leaned in, heads closing in on each other. Their faces got closer and closer...to the point where their lips will...

**OST being now messed up (like somebody just messed with the music player)**

"Takuya? Aika?" said another voice, interrupting the moment.

The two stopped suddenly, and stiffly turned their heads, and saw Rias standing there, with her hair tied and in a red negligee looking a bit confused. The two then looked at each other, and a blush soon formed on their cheeks.

"O-oh! Rias-san! W-what a surprise to see you at this time of night!" Aika said panicky. She frantically looked left and right.

"W-well, I must get going now! I-it is kind of late! Gotta go, and good night!" Aika said hurriedly, and proceeded to walk out of there in fast pace.

All the while, Takuya just sat there silently with a blush, not knowing what to say. Rias just stood there, looking confused to why Aika was acting like this. She then shrugged it off, and turned back to Takuya.

"So, it seems that you're awake." Rias said, and then sat on a chair next to the table. Takuya broke out of his phase, and focused back onto reality.

"Y-yeah. I-It's like that." Takuya stuttered.

"Why are you so tense? Is something wrong?" Rias asked. Takuya shook his head, while waving one of his arms.

"N-nope. Nothing at all." Takuya said, and gave an awkward laugh. Rias just looked confused at him, but then shrugged at it.

"Alright then. It is good timing to. Let's talk for a bit."

Takuya nodded at her, and then sat next to her, and then took a look at what she had. There were documents that she was holding, while looking notching something on her face.

"Huh? So you have bad eyesight?" Takuya asked.

"Oh, this? It's just for looks. I can think more clearly while having my glasses on. Fufufu, this is the proof that I have been in the human's world for so long." Buchou said and chuckled at it. She then looked back at her documents.

"...To be honest, the only thing I will get by reading this is to have a peace of mind." Rias said with a sigh.

"Why is that?" Takuya asked.

"If the opponent is another High-class Devil, then we could fight by reading this. This book is written with lots of research. But that isn't the problem."

"Then what is the problem, even though we have intel on the enemy. Or is Raiser himself?" Takuya asked. Rias grimly nodded.

"Yes, it is Raiser. No, the biggest problem is that our opponent is the Phoenix." Rias said. Takuya raised an eyebrow at this.

"You mean the immortality traits, right?" Takuya asked. Rias nodded at him, and then took out a book with contents on it, and open it to show a fire bird.

"A long time ago the mystical beast, Phoenix, was looked upon by humans as a bird that governs life. It was so looked upon that it left it legend in many countries in the human world where it's told that the tears of the Phoenix can heal any wounds, and the blood that flows within its body can give eternal youth to those that drink it. In the Underworld, the humans named the Devils' Phoenix as "Phenex" to distinguish it from the mystical beast Phoenix, however the mystical beast Phoenix has the same ability as Raiser's clan. —In other words immortality. That's the opponent we must fight someone against." Rias said. Takuya nodded at her.

"Yeah, fighting against an immortal is a tough one. Especially when he can regenerate so easily. I've actually know an immortal that my comrades fought, but I think there is a great difference." Takuya said. Rias eyes widened at this.

"There was an immortal in your world?" Rias asked.

"Yeah. His name was Hidan, and he was a member of the Akatsuki. And let me tell you, killing him is not that easy. You can stab him. You can cut his head off. You can even tear him limb from limb. That guy just won't die. He'll just come back together thanks to a certain partner of his. So yeah, immortals are hard to deal with." Takuya said. Rias looked in interest.

"I see. How did you manage to defeat him, then." Rias asked. Takuya then tried to remember, and found it.

"We blew him up with a lot of explosives, and bury his remains underground." Takuya simply said. Rias just sweatdropped at him.

"I-I see..." Rias said, and looked back at the documents.

"...Eight wins and two losses. This is the record that Raiser has at the official "Rating Game". He fought ten times and won eight matches. He lost two of the match on purpose as kindness to one of the households he is close to. In reality he won all of his matches. He already became a candidate to obtain a title in the official game."

Takuya frowned at this, and narrowed his eyes as he looked at the documents.

"I felt something uneasy when I heard that Raiser was chosen as my fiancé. Yes, I think Otou-sama and the others chose him in case something like this was to happen. They chose Raiser so I will have no choice but to marry him. Even if it becomes a match between households, they knew that there was no way for me to win. In chess you would say they tricked me. A swindle." Rias said sadly.

"When the Rating Game became popular, the ones who climbed up the most is the House of the Phoenix. There weren't that many battles among Devils until the game were introduced. In a game where the [King] also participates, the strength of Phoenix became clearer. The House of Phoenix is the leading group among the strongest class. —Immortal. Devils realised how terrifying this power was for the first time." Rias said. Takuya then gave a look at Rias, and sighed.

"You know Buchou, there is a saying that there is no such thing as invincibility. Everyone has a weakness, no mater who they are. Be it a God, Fallen Angel, or even a Demon. We all have weaknesses. And there is no doubt in my mind that Raiser has a certain weakness." Takuya said, reassuring her. Rias smiled at him and nodded.

"Yes, you're right. I actually found a few weaknesses for Raiser already." Rias said. Takuya blinked, and then smirked.

"Sounds good. So what do we have right now?" Takuya asked.

"Well, there are two ways you can defeat him. One is to beat him down with incredible power and the other one is to keep on taking him down until his mind crushes. The first method requires the strength of a God-class. The second one is to save our stamina until Raiser gets his mind crushed. Even if his body is immortal where he can resurrect his body many times, his mind isn't immortal. His mind will definitely tire down every time we defeat him. It's our win if we completely crush down the Phoenix's mind. Then he will stop resurrecting and he will fall. Well, the easiest way is to defeat him with a power that is on par with God that crushes him down with one strike which takes down both his body and mind." Rias said.

"I see. Both methods seem hard. The first is requiring enormous power to take down Raiser in one blow. You said that my Boosted Gear can take down a God itself. However, the user itself is the problem. I'm confident in my abilities, but I need time and lots of training to reach that sort of level. The second option is more or less easier than the first. We need to keep taking him down and break that mentality of his. Problem is, his mindset is the hardest to break. Blinded in arrogance, pride, and lust. That type is the hardest to deal with" Takuya said. Rias nodded at him.

Takuya then decided to ask her something that was stuck on his mind.

"Buchou."

"What is it?"

"Why do you hate Raiser so much? No, scratch that. The guy is a douchebag from the start anyway. What I'm trying to ask is that why are you against this marriage?" Takuya asked. Rias sighs at his question.

"…I'm a "Gremory"." Rias said sadly. Takuya blinked at this, and then realized it. Of course, he has also witnessed this kind of thing back in his dimension.

**Play: Magi The Labyrinth of Magic OST: Sentiment Actuel 2**

"Do you mean the title follows you wherever you go, and will always prevent you from showing who you really are." Takuya said with a knowing smile. Rias looked shocked and surprised at him.

"Y-yes. How did you know?" Rias asked. Takuya chucked at her.

"I also knew someone who was in the same predicament as you, but had different problems. His name was Konohamaru Sarutobi." Takuya said, and went into a reminiscent look. He then realized something.

"Oh yeah! I think I can use those now!" Takuya said, and digger into his pockets. He the dug into his pocket, and pulled out a piece of paper, about the size of a sticky note. Rias raised her eyebrow at it.

"What's that?" Rias asked.

"This is a **memory page,** created by Shiemi. She used her magic to create this. By slipping my memory into it, as well as some magic into it, then it will project the user's memory. Though, once you use it, it disintegrates afterwards." Takuya said. "You can also do this."

Takuya then grabbed the corners of the small paper, and pulled it. It then caused the paper to extend, until it became the size of your usual everyday tablet.

"You can also change its size too. Pretty neat, huh?" Takuya asked. Rias just giggled at him, while smiling at him with an amused look. Takuya then transferred his magic and memories into the paper, and the paper glowed. As it finished glowing, the image became clear.

The paper showed a young boy, with an incredibly long scary, and brown hair, which are a bit spiky. This boy was none other than Konohamaru.

"So this is the boy?" Rias asked. Takuya nodded at her, and then proceeded to show various images of him, while socializing with other people.

"Yes. Konohamaru was a lot like you. You see, he is the grandson of the Hokage, the leader of Konoha, the village I came from. You see, no matter where Konohamaru goes, he is always called the "honorable grandson", but not him himself. He was either treated with underserved respect, or people just see him as that title, treating him something that he doesn't want." Takuya said, while Rias looked at him sadly.

"I see...What did he do?" Rias asked.

"Well, from what I've remembered from what Naruto told me, he told me that he resorted to become Hokage as well, and gain the respect of the villagers in his own right and work, not just being in someone's shadow. So he trained hard, and continouly tried to defeat his grandfather, or the third Hokage. Sadly, he kept failing miserably at defeating his grandfather. I heard he tripped on his own scarf when he attacked his grandfather." Takuya said humorously. Rias giggled at that fact.

"Well anyways, he still worked hard to strive to become the individual he is. I'm not sure on what happened to him though. Last time I remember him, he was a bit older, and working on his missions within the village." Takuya said. Rias then looked down.

"I see..." Rias said, sounding a bit sad. Takuya noticed this though.

"Buchou? You sound a bit sad and disappointed there." Takuya said. Rias shook her head.

"No, it isn't like that. I was just kind of hoping that Konohamaru got his happy ending. That he was acknowledged for who he is and finally escapes from the name that clings onto him. Sadly for me, I'm just like him." Rias said, while looking down.

Takuya then had a sympathetic look on his face, and decided to comfort her. And he just know how.

"Hey, don't look so down there, Rias." Takuya said. "That isn't the kind of Rias I know." Takuya said with a smile. Rias turned to him surprised, and with the sudden new way of him calling her.

"R-Rias?" Rias stuttered.

"And now you're stuttering? That isn't like her at all. Then again, I am seeing the real Rias in front of me. Am I right? Oh, and I decided to call you that, because we're no longer in school. It guess it just became a reflex to me." Takuya said with a soft smile. Rias looked at them wide eyed, speechless on what he was telling her. Takuya then grew a warm smile on his face.

"Consider this the first step in your dream to become acknowledged as who you are Rias, because I am the first one to see you as you truly are. I don't care if you're a Gremory, or even a Phenex. The girl I see in front of me is Rias, the girl who saved my life, and precious friend that I made during my time here." Takuya happily said.

And like a trigger or key, something happened with Rias's heart. She felt her heart to beat faster than usual, and her face started heating up. Her breathing became a bit more heavy, and her body felt really warm all of a sudden. And the problem was, she didn't know why.

Takuya noticed her face turning red there, and had a concerned face.

"You okay there Rias? You're face is turning red." Takuya asked.

"I-It's nothing!" Rias said in panic. However, Takuya didn't buy it.

"I'm not really sure about that. Did you catch a cold or fever all of a sudden?" Takuya said, and took a closer look at Rias.

"N-no, it's really no-" Rias stuttered, but was then silence when Takuya cupped her face, and brought his face closer to hers. Rias blushed when his face became closer, but then dyed down a little when he touched his forehead wit hers. Her green eyes then looked at the forest green eyes that Takuya had, and became captivated within them. For some odd reason, she felt her heart beating faster. However, Takuya had a different motive, and never noticed the eyes he was gazing into. Instead...

"Hmm...it doesn't seem that you're having a fever. Maybe you're face is just blushing from the cold, and you're just turning red due to the cold." Takuya said, as he dragged his face away from hers. For another odd reason to Rias, she felt really disappointed with that action.

"Well, it seems that you're just cold due to the night. That's good to hear." Takuya said, and then yawned.

"Well, I think I'm gonna hit the hay. Night Rias." Takuya said casually, and then walked away. Rias stuttered a good night as well, before she found her self sitting alone outside. In fact, all Rias did was just sit there silently, and uncontrollably blush over what is happening to her, and why she felt like this.

It was almost like she was...

...

(The Next Day)

After last night, the group continued to train. This time, however, today's training was different.

"Takuya. I want you use your Boosted Gear and Yami-ita." Rias said, now acting different, and can now suppress her feelings on what happened last night. She did have to keep up an image after all. Takuya nodded at her, and summoned both his Sacred Gears. Rias then turned to Kiba.

"Yuuto, I want you to be Takuya's opponent." Rias said.

"Yes Buchou." Kiba said, and walked in front of Takuya with bokuto in hand. Takuya then grew into fighting stance.

"Takuya, use your Boosted Gear before the mock battle. Let's see…we will start the battle two minutes after you activate your Sacred Gear."

"Right." Takuya said, and then used the boost from his Boosted Gear.

**{Boost!}**

Another ten seconds later, another one came.

**{Boost!}**

Takuya's body felt more and more power grow every ten seconds. He felt his muscles grew more stronger than ever, his Magic and Chakra Reserves increasing as well. Takuya then narrowed at this. There was a price to this. The more he used this, the more stamina he loses. Luckily, his past training as shinobi and today's training has helped him last a big longer than usual.

After the two minutes Takuya received, Rias told him to stop. He then decided to use it at last.

"Let's go Ddraig!"

**{You got it, Partner}**

**{Explosion!}**

Like and previous times, Takuya's body exploded with Dark Chakra leaking out of him, and swilling around him. He surged in power, and then grew a focused look.

"Takuya, I want you to fight Yuuto in that state. Yuuto, I will ask you to be his opponent."

"Yes, Buchou." Kiba said, and pointed his bokuto towards Takuya. Takuya finally realized, and then decided something.

"Kiba." Takuya said.

"Yes?"

"...Use your sword. You're own blade." Takuya said. The others grew surprised at this. Kiba looked surprised at this.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you." Kiba said. Takuya gave a small smirk.

"Oh? And what makes you say that you can hurt me?" Takuya said in a challenging tone. Kiba stayed silent for a few seconds, and then finally smiled.

"...Very well then. Buchou?" Kiba asked her just in case. Rias went into thought, and then decided.

"I approve. I understand and trust where Takuya is going with." Rias said. That's all Kiba needed to hear. He tossed his bokuto aside, and summon his real blade. He then went into fighting stance.

"It seems that you two are prepared. Now then, I'll ask the both of you to start." Rias said, and the match begins.

**Play: Most Wondrous Battle OSTs Ever: Accelerated World**

With that, Kiba suddenly disappears from my Takuya's line of sight. Takuya calmly stood there, expecting Kiba using his speed as a weapon. However, that didn't stop Takuya from sensing Kiba. He sensed Kiba's chakra, and he was on his left.

Kiba swinged his sword down to Takuya, and Takuya intercepted it with his Yami-ita by bringing a portion of its blade out of its sheath. Kiba grew surprised at this, which he let his guard down. Takuya then performed a round-house kick to Kiba, but then missed as Kiba disappeared in a blur.

Takuya looked around, and he didn't find Kiba at his sides. Instead, he sensed that Kiba was above and behind him! Takuya didn't turn, and just grew small smirk.

"**Darkness Style: Shadow Arms!" **Takuya said, as he then produced not one, but two arms! The others grew surprised at this as well.

"He can now use two arms?" Rias said in surprise.

"...Suprising." Koneko commented.

"Heh, seems like he is regaining his strength." Jimbei said.

"It would seem so Jimbei." Aika commented.

Takuya's **Shadow Arms **then acted like Takuya's protected shield on the back, and intercepted Kiba's attack. The first arm grabbed onto Kiba's sword, preventing Kiba from using it. The second arm reached Kiba's ankles and latched onto it. The arm then tossed Kiba high into the air. Kiba unfurled his Devil Wings, and balanced himself in the air, and then landed back onto the ground. He then tucked in back his wings.

"Takuya! Unleash that power that you now hold!" Rias said ordered. Takuya then decided to pour it all out.

"**Darkness Style: Shadow Dragon's Roar!**" Takuya shouted out, as he thrusted his Boosted Gear arm, and unleashed a beam of massive darkness towards Kiba. Kiba narrowly dodged the attack, and the attack kept soaring ahead. Anything in its path, be it trees or rocks, got demolished as it kept traveling traveling towards up the mountain. It then exploded at the side of the mountain, and left a massive hole on it.

Takuya breathed heavily, and gave a small smile at the power he unleashed. So that's how far he made with training, eh? Well then...props to his intense training then.

**{Reset}**

**End OST**

And with that, all the energy within Takuya had vanished, leaving him with the base power he had.

"I'll have both of you stop it there." Rias said as she stepped forward, ending the spar. Both combatant put away their weapon.

"Good job you two. Now I will hear your impression. Yuuto, how was it?" Rias asked. Kiba answered her question.

"Yes. To tell the truth I'm astonished. I tried to finish the spar with the first strike. But I couldn't break through Takuya-kun's guard. Especially his **Shadow Arms.** I was focused into breaking through it. I also tried to knock him down in my second strike by hitting his head from above the air, but that failed as well. I guess that is to be expected from a Shinobi." Kiba said with a refreshing expression while laughing. He then puts up his sword, and it showed that half of it was missing.

"I've actually strengthened the sword with demonic-power, but it couldn't give that much damage to Takuya-kun, since he was able to block every one of my attacks. If we continued, I would only have the option to run around because I wouldn't have my weapon." Kiba said. Rias nodded at him, and then looked at Takuya.

"Thank you, Yuuto. I'm also surprised as well Takuya. With only a couple days of training, you've grown this strong." Rias asked. Takuya scratched the back of his head.

"I've actually trained a lot, even before meeting Raiser. I've also focused on building up my chakra more, as well as strengthening my body. I gotta tell ya, the sweat shows how much effort and success you put into." Takuya said as he wiped his forehead. As he did, he noticed something was on his arms.

"...Oh yeah. I forgot to take my weight seals off before the spar." Takuya said. The others grew highly surprised at this.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you were fighting handicapped, Takuya?" Rias said incredulously.

"Umm...I guess. Wait, was I supposed to?" Takuya asked her. Rias shook her head at him.

"No no, it's fine. But this is highly surprising. For you to fight on Kiba's level, and you were handicapped the whole time." Rias said impressed. She then looked at the damage that Takuya created.

"That attack is one of a High-class Devil. If that hits, most people will be blown away. Your body which went through intense training became a vessel that can handle a Sacred Gear that increases the power drastically. Even now, your body is strong enough to handle the power increase. I can tell from the training you put on yourself." Rias said.

Takuya could only nod at her with a smile.

"You are the key to the game, just like you said. Your attacks will become the factor that decides the outcome of the battle. If it was only you fighting, then it would be scary because you would have your guard down while powering up. However, this battle is a team battle. You will have your comrades that will support you. Trust in us. Then, you will become strong as well as us. We can win this!" Rias said with determination. Her words began reminding Takuya on how his sensei taught him on how comrades make each other stronger. Takuya couldn't help but smile at that memory, and then yelled in determination with the rest.

"Yeah!" shouted out the entire group.

**...**

**And that is a wrap!**

**Sorry, just one more quick update as soon as I read the reviews. One of you said that there was a certain scene I copied from Devil Ninja, Chapter 7. What I wrote in her was purely confidential to the writing.**

**But I do want to say this: Engulfing Silence, the idea of yours with Konohamaru and the whole Rias interaction thing is yours and yours alone. It's all original.**

**What I did was on my own, and I didn't realize that until now. So to all readers, give some credit and respect to Engulfing Silence's work.**

**That's all I'll say.**

**(The Harem)**

**Someone asked for a harem list, and here it is:**

**[Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, Ophis, Rossweisse, Kuroka, Abe, Serefall, Gabriel, Le Fay Pendragon, Aika, WIP]**

**I'm open to more suggestions and girls from other animes. When submitting them, all I ask is how they can be placed within the light novel.**

**(Aika)**

**Are you surprised by the other teammate that made her appearance? Aika, Takuya's female teammate, had arrived!**

**For those who have a tough time visualizing her, I've decided to base her physical appearance from Musubi from Sekirei. And when I say physical, I mean just her appearance. Not the Musubi's clothes though. She doesn't wear those.**

**To those who ask why I chose her instead of Musubi, then I have several reasons. Unlike Musubi, Aika has more modesty, she is more open-minded to the world around her. She doesn't act childish, and doesn't go all "Musubi does her best." and sentences like that. Also, I've put alterations to Aika's Musubi appearance. Just imagine her much younger around Takuya's age. It won't be that hard.**

**Another reason why is because of Aika's name. The first half "Ai" means love. "Ka" means song. Hikari means light. So if you combine those two together, it means "Love Song of Light". And Musubi goes on about how love is important. Aika sorta has that certain aspect of her, but she expresses it in a more mature way, instead of that cliche way. Aika also follows Musubi's fighting style: pure fist and leg combat. However, she also uses Light Chakra and Kunais. **

**And no, she doesn't have the ability to see the future like that girl (her name escapes me for a moment) from the Naruto Movies. **

**Also...it wasn't coincidence that guided her to Takuya. Let's just say that another factor guided her. I'll say that.**

****Another thing is that Takuya and Aika have a rather close connection with each other, to the point where they can fall in love. She is, in fact, one of the supporting characters that supported Takuya's in his emotional distress in his time in the Naruto-verse. And as Takuya relied on her more, he was unaware of the growing feelings he was developing for Aika, and vice versa for Aika.****

******I've decided to have a light and darkness balance and need each other theme. Takuya being the darkness, and Musubi being the light. Takuya is the darkness, which was then guided by the Musubi, the Light. Musubi is the light that will guide and care for Takuya, the Darkness.******

******(Others)******

******I'll admit that the fight scene within the memory room with the puppets was inspired from RWBY Black Trailer Fights. Personally, that was my favorite out of all the trailers. Also, THAT SONG! It was so...kickass.******

**I also wanted to add in another unique chakra within the fanfic: Priestess Chakra. It was another unique chakra that was just shown in ONE MOVIE. I mean seriously, a unique and special chakra to be shown, and never seen again, just like Zero? NO! I'm not going to let is pass, and decided to put this in. Unique Chakras, I'm not ignoring you! Though, I think that is about it.**

**Oh, and for those who want a better visualization of the monster that was killed by Aika, it was the Feral Imp from Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**And Takuya now has the ability to use Ice Magic! Yay! New element! But most importantly...****ICE CAR MOTHER TRUCKER!... Nah, Takuya wouldn't win so easily with Ice car, no matter how powerful and cheap it is in the Blazblue game. Wish it happend though. Just Ice Car all the way.**

**And one last thing: their Peerage's hopes for another person arriving has been dashed, if you know what I mean :D.**

**(Jutsu List)**

**1\. **Dark Earth Style: Earth's Sword! - One of the few Earth jutsus Takuya uses his sword for. He basically summoned a sword made from the earth. As I described earlier, it is enforced and combined with Dark Chakra, strengthening it. It's basically more harder than earth. Problem is, it doesn't have much cutting capability. Though, it is good for piercing opponents.****

****2\. **Darkness Style: Hell's Fang! ****  
******

****3\. **Darkness Style: Gaunlet Hades! - Takuya developed this attack during his time within the DxD universe. After he studied up on mythology, he came across Hades. He was also coming up with another technique for his legs. And yes, this is one of Ragna's attack from Blazblue. For those who don't know, it's a kicking darkness-infused combo attack. ******

******4\. **Light Style: Light Barrier! - Aika's power of Light attacks. Musubi creatures a circular barrier made of pure chakra to shield herself.********

********5\. **Darkness Style: Flying Shadows!**********

********6\. **Chakra Shot: Shotgun! **********

**********7\. **Light Style: Light Whip! - Aika's power of Light Attacks - This is simply a whip of light. Useful for doing blunt damage to the enemy, and capable of smashing wood or rocks.************

**********8\. ************Light Style: Light Wave! - This technique is like the opposite of Takuya's Dark Pulse. The difference is, however, is that during the fight, she only sent it in front of her, not around her sides or back.**

**9\. ****Wind Style: Winter's riposte - The version before it was amplified with Dark Chakra.**

**10\. L**ight Style: Fist of Light! - Aika's attacks. She simply coats her hands with Light Chakra, and punches with it.****

**11\. **Water Release: Water Prison! - If you watched the Naruto series, you know this technique. If you haven't, here is the breakdown. This technique traps the opponent in a ball of water. They can't really escape and move within it. Instead, they'll slowly drown in it. Yikes. However, for this situation, Takuya used the Water Prison to create a shield around himself and his teammates to save them from the gigantic fireball.****

****12\. **Light Style: Saber of Light! - Another technique used by Aika's Light Chakra. This technique makes a saber made of pure chakra, and can easily act as a powerful sword. I WAS going to call it Light Saber, but then I realized it was copying Star Wars.******

****13\. **Chakra Shot: Peace Maker! - One of Jimbei's variations of his Chakra Shots. The Peace Maker Shot is taken from Jak and Daxter 2 and 3. For those who didn't play it, it simply charges up chakra in the form of energy balls (no rasengan), and fires them. If they impact, they explode with energy.******

****14\. **Wind Style: Slice of the Shinigami! - This is some creation of myself and inspiration from another show called RWBY. Remember Adam's slash that destroyed the gigantic spier robot? Imagine that, but sent out in slash of wind projectile. And the projectile is wide and powerful.******

******15\. Darkness Style: Shadow Arms - Thanks to Takuya's training, Takuya managed to produce TWO shadow arms, instead of one shadow arm. And here you thought one arm was troublesome enough.******

******16\. **Darkness Style: Shadow Dragon's Roar! - I took this move from Rogue from the anime Fairy Tail. If you seen it, then you know how it works. If you don't, then it is basically a beam of darkness being shot. I guess you can call it a substitute of Dragon Shot I guess?**  
******

**Review, and no flames.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD or the Naruto Elements.**

**Hey guys, Keybladewielder97 here with new chapter. After days of fighting through the darkness (which is time and thinking), I've managed to find my light (this finished chapter) and pull it out of darkness. I now present you, the Rating Game Chapter.**

**And...I just had to update this chapter because I forgot to type in my response to my reviews.**

**Response to Reviews:**

**Tomy98: Yes, Aika will be the main girl. The whole main OC x Rias as main girl is a bit too tiring (in my opinion anyway), so I've decided to put an OC who is the main girl. Though it might be interesting**

**ShadowUzumaki55: Thanks, and read to find out.**

**Geminirose: Glad to see that you're enjoying my work. And yep, the sensei is coming soon.**

**Neonlight01: Like I said before in my previous chapter, I've decided to go with the Light needs Darkness and Darkness need Light theme. And yes, Takuya's**** character is the type where he doesn't think that no girl will find him attractive.**

**Giest: The Sensei is coming soon, don't worry. Takuya and Aika know the rasengan? Interesting Idea. As for the Sekirei girls, how am I going to fit them in? I mean it sounds like a good idea, but I have no clue where to place them and their occupation. Kind of hard. Again, open for suggestions.**

"" = speaking

'' = thoughts

**[] **= Zero

**{} **= Ddraig

"**Jutsu/Spell**" = Jutsu/Spell

**...**

**Chapter 12: Crimson's Darkness Clashes with the Phoenix.**

Today is the day of the Rating Game. One where it will determine Rias's future. The time is now 10:00 PM, two hours before 12:00 AM, the designated time for the Rating Game.

Takuya was sitting in his room, meditating. Meditating was good for one's mind, and clears it up before the storm. It also calms one's nerves. Now, Takuya wasn't that nervous for the Rating Game. He experienced a lot in the battlefield. He knows what it feels like. What he is doing getting his mind to focus. If you're focused, you'll hopefully last longer in the battlefield. Thankfully, they have to meet up at the club room in 30 minutes. So he has about 90 minutes to get ready.

**[Hmph. I can't wait for the battle that will await us. It's been a while since we entered into a battle, where the stake's are high. Better not disappoint me, my host] **

**{Oh shut your mouth...mask...whatever you speak from, Zero. Partner here is strong enough to endure through the challenge that he'll face in right now.}**

**[Oh, that is quite the tongue you got there, you lizard. Are you sure that you can back up that claim?]**

**{I am my Partner's power. I'll do everything I can to provide him my power. Winning or losing is entirely up to him. However, I'll be rooting for him}**

**[Hmph. If you say so.]**

Takuya stayed silent, as he chose to ignore the small conversation that was going on between the two. He took deep breaths and exhales as he meditated. After a few moments, he slowly opened his eyes. And just uttered these words.

"...I'm ready."

As he uttered those words, he heard a knock on his door. Takuya grew confused as that. Who would that be? It is either Asia, Jimbei, or the newly added Aika to his apartment. His question was answered when he heard Asia's voice.

"Takuya, may I come in?" Asia asked.

"Sure. Go ahead."

The door opened, and Asia entered the room. Takuya gave Asia a raiser eyebrow at the attire she was wearing. She was wearing her nun outfit, without the Rosrario and veil attached. She blushed a little when she noticed he was looking at her clothing.

"So you've decided to wear that?" Takuya asked. She nodded at him.

"Y-Yes. When I asked Buchou-san, she told me, "Wear something that you feel the most comfortable in". I thought about it a lot, and I found out that this outfit is the easiest for me to move around in...I'm not a Christian anymore, but I haven't forgotten my beliefs. Even though I'm a Devil now…"

"It's fine Asia. If you feel comfortable with it, then go for it."

Asia smiled at him, and then took a hesitant expression.

"U-Umm, Takuya?...Can I sit beside you?" Asia asked. Takuya just gave her a raiser eyebrow, but then shrugged at it.

"Go ahead." Takuya said. She then sat next to him, and hugged his arm tightly. He then felt her shaking on his arm. Ah, so that's what it is.

"...Are you nervous?" Takuya asked. She grew surprised at him, knowing that he could read her so easily, but then nodded.

"…I can't stop shaking when I think that there is a scary battle waiting for us. But if Takuya is with me, I will be okay."

Takuya said nothing, but rubbed the top of her head to comfort her. She giggled at that feeling.

"Ehehe. I'm not scared if I'm with Takuya after all. …Can I stay like this until we leave?"

"If you want." Takuya said. She grew a soft smile at him, and then leaned on him.

"…Can I stay with you forever from now on?" she asked. Takuya grew a small smile at her.

"What are you talking about? Of course we're together forever. Friends forever, right?" Takuya said, as he still stroked Asia's hair. Asia then felt at peace, and eased onto his body. Her worried we're no more.

Meanwhile, while the two were comforting each other (more like Takuya comforting Asia), someone else was watching them, near the door frame. She made herself hidden, and witnessed the interaction with Takuya and Asia. She smiled softly at their interaction, but then frowned as she looked away. She held her hand close to her chest, and had one thing in mind.

'...Takuya.'

...

(Old School Building)

**Play: Persona 4 OST: Reasoning**

It was now 11:40 PM at night. 20 minutes before the Rating Game. Everyone was now there, waiting for the event to come. Kiba was now equipped with some gauntlet and armor on lower legs. Koneko is sitting on the chair and is reading a book, while she had finger-less gloves. Akeno and Rias are drinking green tea elegantly. Takuya was sitting on the floor next to the sofa, in meditative position. Jimbei was on the sofa, with his arms crossed, and his eyes closed. It might look like he was sleeping, but he was actually thinking about a lot of things. Aika sat there, reading a book like Koneko. Asia was near Takuya, sitting there quietly, not sure what to do at the moment.

As time passed by, there was about 10 more minutes before the match. It was then Grayfia made her appearance via magic circle.

"Is everyone ready? It's ten minutes before the match." Grayfia asked. Everyone stood up in response. She then began explaining the battle.

"When it becomes the time to start the battle, you will be teleported to the battlefield through this magic-circle. The location of the place is in a different dimension used for battles. You may fight with all your power. It's a disposable space so feel free to fight to your satisfaction."

Takuya smiled at that. Good. No worries about collateral damage. He then remembered something that came up on his mind.

"Hey, Rias?"

"What is it?"

"You also have another Bishop, right? Where is that person?"

It was then everyone acted started acting weird, save for Asia, Jimbei, and Aika. Rias then looked away from Takuya.

"Unfortunately, the other Bishop can't participate. Though there will be a time when I will talk about that in the near future."

Takuya could just feel the tense atmosphere, so he decided to let it go.

"This "Rating Game" battle will also be viewed by members of both households from a different location through broadcast." Grayfia said.

Takuya raised his eyebrow at this. So even though it is unofficial, they're going to watch anyway. Well, both households want to watch and see the outcome, so it is natural.

"Maou Lucifer-sama will also be viewing this battle. Please do not forget about it." Grayfia noted. It was then Takuya raised his eyebrow even higher.

'Wow, didn't think that is was this important.' Takuya thought, and had some suspicions to it. He then noticed Rias looking shocked at this fact.

"Onii-sama is? …I see, so Onii-sama is also going to view this battle." Rias said.

'Onii-sama? If the Maou is watching, and she said Onii-sama, then...oh. Well, that was unexpecting.' Takuya thought. He then noticed the others looking a bit confused, and decided to explain.

"The Maou is Rias's brother." Takuya simply explained to them.

There were two different reactions. Jimbei and Aika went with a "oh" sounds and with their mouth, while Asia looked surprised and confused at this revelation.

"Are you confused because Buchou's family name is different to the names of Maou-samas'?" Kiba asked them. The four just nodded their heads a little.

"I mean, sure it's confusing that the Maou who has a different surname to the Gremory family, but if you give it some thought, you'll understand eventually." Takuya said, voicing Jimbei and Aika's thoughts. Asia, in the meanwhile, just looked really confused at this. It was the Kiba decided to tell her.

"You do make a good point, Takuya-kun. In the previous Great War, the Maou-samas was in a critical condition and has passed away a long time ago. But there would be no Devils if there aren't any Maou-samas. To tell you the truth, out of the three factions of the God, the Fallen Angels and the Devils, the Devils have the least power. We are actually in a tight spot but we are still safe because the current Maou-samas has a power equal to the previous Maou-samas."

Takuya simply nodded his head at this fact, and decided to ask.

"So I'm guessing Rias's brother was chosen to be a Maou from the Ultimate-class Devils then?"

Kiba nods at his question.

"Sirzechs Lucifer—who is also known as the "Crimson Satan". He is Buchou's brother and the most powerful Maou-sama."

"I see now..." Takuya said, now understanding the situation.

"It's about time. Everyone, please head to the magic-circle." Grayfia told the group. The group did what she said, and stepped into the circle.

"Also, once you get transported, you cannot use the magic-circle until the game ends." Grayfia also noted. Takuya then narrowed his eyes, and became focused it was time.

"Good luck Takuya, everyone." Aika said with a smile.

"Kick his flaming ass for me, while ya?" Jimbei said with a smirk.

Takuya gave his two comrades a small smile before being teleported.

**End OST**

...

(The Rating Game Location)

**Play: Persona 3 OST: Troubled**

The group opened their eyes, and saw that they were in the same clubroom not a while ago. The difference is, however, is that Jimbei and Aika are missing. Takuya then raised an eyebrow at this. If they're in the clubroom, but not his teammates aren't here, then...

[Hello everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid from the House of Gremory and today I will be the arbiter of the Rating match between the House of Gremory and the House of Phoenix.] spoke Grayfia through the school broadcast.

[In the name of my Master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping my eye on this match. By using both Rias-sama and Raiser-sama's opinion, we created this battlefield which is a replica of the school, Kuou academy, which Rias-sama attends to in the human world.]

'...A replica? And a perfect copy of the school, nonetheless. Man, it seems that magic has more uses and variety than ninjutsu art.' Takuya thought to himself.

[The location where both teams were transported will be their "base". Rias-sama's "base" would be the Occult Research Cub's clubroom located in the old school building. Raiser-sama's "base" would be the Student Council's room located in the new building. For the Pawns to use "promotion", please head to the enemy's base to do it.]

Takuya raised his eyebrow at this. So get to the enemy base and power up? Seems like an infiltration mission and attack, just like the Shinobi World.

"Everyone, will you all please put this transceiver in your ears." Rias said as Akeno handed out an earphone type transceiver to everyone. They then put it on their ears.

"At the battlefield, we will be using this to communicate with each other." Rias spoke.

[Now it's the time for the commencement of the battle. Also, this match will continue till dawn in the humans time. So, Game starts now.]

*RING* *RING*

The school bell rings, signaling the start of the Rating Game.

'Game on!' was all Takuya thought with determination.

...

(Moments later)

The group was now gathered at their table, strategizing on what to tackle with against Raiser.

"First we have to take down Raiser's Pawns. It will be troublesome if they all promote into Queen." Rias said while sitting on the sofa, while Akeno was preparing tea.

"Yes, I'm going to have to agree on that." Takuya said. "Pawns can be a game changer if they manage to succeed. Which is why we have to deal with them."

"Right. Pawns can be equally dangerous to any piece that is higher than them." Rias agreed. She then sighed.

"...The battle just started. The "Rating Game" is originally a game that doesn't finish in a short time. There are times when it becomes a "blitz", but mostly it's a game that takes very long. Just like the actual chess game. The "Rating Game" has a meaning only if you use the battlefield to the fullest. Usually the base would be a fortress, a castle or even a tower. There are forests and rivers between the two bases and we battle using those areas. This time the school is our stage." Rias said. She then turned to Kiba.

"Yuuto."

"Yes." Kiba said as he spreads the map on the table, showing the map of the entire school. It is divided into grids and there are English alphabets and numbers on it. Just like a chessboard. Rias then draw circles around the old school building and the new school building with a red pen.

"There's a forest near our base. It's safe to assume that this is also our territory. In other words the new school building would be Raiser's territory. It's quite possible that there will be an ambush when you enter their territory. The school field is visible from the new school building. So it's dangerous to pass through here."

"You're right there. Being open in a clear field just asks for it. Stealth is the best way to start the fight." Takuya said, and Rias nodded in agreement.

"...I can't seem to find any hidden passages that can safely get us to the enemies' main base. So it is obvious that if you're going to approach it, you're going to be approached first." Takuya said.

"...Either way, stealth won't do good once you near the base. I guess you might as well choose either the school field or school sport's field." Takuya suggested. Rias smiled at him.

"You're exactly right, Takuya. Either way, we're going to run into his servants positioned around. He'll have his Knight or Rook positioned at one of the clubrooms located in the sports ground. No, if it's a sports ground, you will need a person with "mobility". So he'll have one Knight and three Pawns, a total of four servants positioned here. Then he'll have control of the whole sports ground." Rias stated. Is was then Kiba said his thoughts.

"Buchou, it's about the gym near the old school building. Shouldn't we occupy this location first? If we capture it here then we will have a route to the new school building. The gym is a passage to both of the buildings so we could also restrain the enemy's movements." Kiba voiced out, while Rias nodded at him.

"Yes, I also have the same opinion. First we will capture the gym. In terms of location, the opponent may have his [Rook] positioned there. Since it's inside a building, it would be better to use the Rook with destructive power over Knight with mobility." Rias said. She then turned to Kiba and Koneko.

"…Yuuto and Koneko, you two set a trap in the forest. Take another map with you and make sure you mark the places where you set the trap in. I will make a copy afterwards and hand it to everyone."

"Yes."

"…Roger."

Kiba and Koneko both confirmed it, and left the room with a weird-looking tool box.

"Everyone else will be on standby until they finish setting up the trap. Oh, Akeno."

"Yes."

"After Yuuto and Koneko returns, can you cast illusions and mists around the forest and the sky? Obviously a trap that only reacts to Raiser's group. That's how the start of the match will be like, though it seems like this battle will become intense midway through it. So I'll leave the issue regarding the mists and the illusions to you, Akeno."

"I understand, Buchou." Akeno said, and left the room. Takuya then noticed that he, Asia, and Rias were the only ones in the room. He then folded his arms.

"So Rias. What's your plan for us?" Takuya asked. She turned to Takuya.

"Takuya, you know your role. You'll have to focus on your "promotion"." Rias pointed out.

"Clearly. Though, it also helps to take down some of the enemy forces." Takuya pointed out. Rias nodded at him, and then gestured her hands, signaling him to come towards her. Confused by this, Takuya just did what he was told.

"Yes?"

"Sit here."

For some odd reason, he just kept doing what she told him to. Rias then pointed to her lap.

"Lay down here." Rias said. Takuya blinked at her once, and then blinked again.

"Umm...why?" Takuya said, confused by this, as well as blushing a bit.

"Just do it, Takuya." Rias urged. He grew a lot more confused at this, but decided to go along with it.

"...A-Alright then." Takuya said hesitantly, and then laid the back of his head on Rias lap. Evidently, he had a slight blush at this.

**{I'm jealous, Partner. You've got yourself a lap pillow. Congrats.}**

'...Why are you congratulating me on this? If anything, I'm just confused at this! Besides, this isn't my first lap pillow!'

**{Oh yeah. You've head plenty with Aika, your team mate. Gotta say, you scored a hot one.}**

'W-what do you mean by that! She and I are just friends! Nothing more, nothing less!'

**{O-hoh? Then how do you explain how your faces were that close during that night?}**

'...I don't have to answer that questions!' Takuya mentally denied, with his blush growing more stronger on his checks. Rias noticed this, and then giggled at it.

"Takuya, why are you blushing so much?" Rias asked.

"I-It's nothing..." Takuya said, while not looking at Rias in the eyes.

"You're becoming more flustered at this. Ufufu...I didn't know that you're easily riled up by this."

"I-It's not, really!" Takuya kept denying. He was met with another giggled.

"If you say so~" Rias said. On the sidelines, Asia was growing teary eyed at this.

...

(Outside the Rating Game Dimension)

"Aika? Somethine the matter? You're trembling." Jimbei asked.

"...I feel a great disturbance..." Aika muttered lowly, while dangerously trembling at this.

Jimbei slowly backed away from her.

...

(Back in the Rating Game dimension)

Rias touched Takuya's forehead. As she did, Takuya then felt a surge or power rush through his body.

"…I have unlocked a portion of the seal that I had cast on you."

"...A seal?" Takuya asked.

"Do you remember? The talk about where I used all my eight pieces of Pawns to reincarnate you?"

"...Yes. Where are you going with this?" Takuya asked.

"At that time, your strength as a Devil was low, but higher than your average newly minted Devil. So I had to put a limit on your power as a Pawn. You, who just reincarnated from human, even though you have had physical training for your past life, didn't currently have the body to endure the power of eight pieces of Pawns. To put it simply, you would be the strongest after Akeno, so you needed to attain more power or else your body would break. So I just unsealed a portion of the seal. That training that you've pushed yourself through has helped you become stronger than your average Pawn, as well as using the Boosted Gear to well use. I'm confident you'll do just fine with this power." Rias said with a smile. Takuya grinned as he sat up from her.

"Goes to show that training hard will always pay off. You an be amazed by the power up you receive from the blood, sweat, and tears you put into." Takuya said.

"Indeed. Use the "promotion" to change into Queen. The battle will change if you promote into the Queen that possess the strongest power." Rias said.

"...Still kinda weirded out for a guy to be called a Queen, but I won't complain." Takuya commented. She giggled at him.

"You shouldn't. It's nothing but a title after all." Rias said. Takuya just smiled along with her.

It was time to keep that promise! To kick Raiser's flaming ass!

...

(Outside)

**Play: Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Kakugo**

"...Alright. Ready to go." Takuya said as he walked outside, leaving the old school building. Walking next to him was Koneko, his partner for now.

"Okay then, Takuya, Koneko. You won't be able to avoid the battle once you get into the gym. Move accordingly like we discussed. That location will be an important place." Rias explained through the ear piece.

"Right." Takuya said.

"Then I will be going as well." Kiba said, with his sword on his hip.

"Yuuto, move accordingly like we discussed." Rias said in her ear piece.

"Roger that." Kiba said.

"Asia will be on standby with me. But we will be going after we get a signal from Takuya and the others. You definitely cannot be taken down. It will be over if we lose our healer."

"Y-Yes!" Asia replies energetically even though she is nervous.

"Akeno, I trust you to move when you think it's the right time."

"Yes, Buchou." Akeno said, as she moved out.

"Now then, my adorable servants. Are you ready? We can't turn back now. Our enemy is Raiser, who is said to be a genius from the immortal House of the Phoenix with a promised career. Now then! Let's go and blow them away!"

"Yes!" were all the responses of the Gremory group.

"Takuya! Everyone! Please do your best!" Asia cheered. Takuya just raised his arm at her as he walked away.

Takuya and Koneko ran towards the gym, while Kiba left in a different direction.

Takuya realized that the main entrance is connected to the new school building, meaning they can't enter from there unless they want to get caught. The two went to the opposite side of the gym and approached a door. It seemed to be unlocked.

"...Unlocked. This might be a trap, Koneko-san. Get ready." Takuya said.

"...Right."

The two then entered, and slowly sneaked through the back platform. As the two sneaked along, they stopped at a corner, where it turns to the gym. When they did, he heard Koneko mutter something.

"...Presence. Enemy."

Before Takuya could respond, a loud voice echoes through the gymnasium.

**End OST****  
**

"We know you are there, servants of Gremory! We watched you coming inside." shouted a voice of a women.

"...So much for stealth." Takuya said. He turned to Koneko, and both of them nodded. The two of them walked to the platform boldly, and saw four female Devils standing at the court.

One woman with a Chinese Dress, the women he managed to manipulate with his clone. The others were twins, and there was that women named Mira who he managed to dodge with his **Substitution Jutsu.**

Takuya then remember that Chinese woman was a Rook, the twins were Pawns, and there other was a pawn as well. Good thing they had intel on them during their training time.

Takuya then went into fighting stance, and summoned both his Sacred Gears.

**Play: Naruto OST: Thunder Break**

"Ddraig, let's go."

**{Boost!}**

**[Finally. The battle begins.]**

"...I will leave the Pawns to you, Takuya-senpai. I will take care of the Rook."

"Right." Takuya said, and the two of them confronted their opponents, while the opponents went into fighting stance. When Takuya was going against his opponents, which were the twins, they brought something out. And it was a chainsaw.

*DRILL!* *DRRRRRRRRRILL!*

The chainsaw starts whirring in a dangerous sound, and Takuya went into fighting stance.

"Disassembling time~!" the twins said happily as they ran towards Takuya. As he was about to dodge, he heard noises coming afar. Turning his gaze, he saw Koneko and that other Rook dishing it out with powerful blows to each other. Koneko had had an advantage to her small stature, able to avoid the attacks. Not to mention the weight training she received from Takuya. Now she felt faster than before. However, he Rook in front of her also proved to be challenging.

Takuya focused back onto his own fight. No need to worry about Koneko.

"Split, split, split, split, split!" the twins yelled out while grinding their chainsaws to the floor, causing sparkles to appear as they swung at him. Takuya simply dodged each and every swing that swung at him. Their moves were too predictable, not to mention slow as well. Takuya simply dodged them with ease. However, he sense an oncoming presence behind him, and narrowly dodges the stick incoming towards him, courtesy of Mira.

Now, Takuya would retaliate right about now, but he had something else in plan.

'...Not yet...' Takuya thought as he kept easily dodging all three attacks that were incoming towards him.

**{Boost!}**

Takuya received another power up from his Boosted Gear, and was now able to dodge the attacks even easier than before. It began to tire the people attacking him.

"Ah, geez! This is so frustrating~!"

"Why isn't it hitting him!?"

The chainsaw twins then began stepping on the ground in frustration.

"...I can't break through his guard." Mira said tiredly, as she cannot keep up with them.

"Maybe it's because you're too slow." Takuya said, and then added another thought. "Oh, by the way. Tag, you're it."

The girls grew confused at his words, but then soon realized something, but it was too late. The twins felt something grab onto their shoulders, and turned to see another Takuya standing there behind them. The twins grew surprised at this, and looked back to see the Takuya they were attacking fading away.

"You just tired yourselves with an illusion. Amazing, isn't it?" Takuya said before throwing the twins towards Mira, and Mira wasn't able to dodge them. It resulted in them going into a dog pile.

"Ah!"

"Oof!"

"Heavy!"

Takuya then raised his fingers, and decided to say one last thing to them.

"**Freeze.**"

It was all Takuya said, and then he snapped his fingers. In an instant, the battle was over. As soon as he snapped his fingers, it caused the girls to quickly become enveloped in a block of ice, instantly stopping them stone cold in their tracks (no pun intended).

"And all it took was a little chakra, some magic, and physically touching them to end it all." Takuya said. Suprising part was that he didn't require any boost from his Boosted Gear. Goes to show how big the gap was between Takuya and the people he fought are. He then heard a thud on the floor, and saw Raiser's Rook laying on the floor, while Koneko stood there, looking slightly roughed up, but okay nonetheless.

Koneko then turned to him, and saw that Takuya dealt with his opponents. "...Impressive."

Takuya gave Koneko a small smile. Both of them then heard Rias through the transceiver.

[Takuya, Koneko. Can you hear me? It's me.]

"Yeah, loud and clear Rias. We've just finished what we've done." Takuya.

[That's good to hear. But Akeno's preparation is also completed! I want you two to move accordingly with the plan!]

The two then gave each other a glance and nodded, and then proceeded to dash out of there, completely shocking the Rook

"Are you running away!? This location is supposed to be a crucial place!" shouted out the Rook. Takuya gave a small smirk at that, but then frowned at something.

It's going to well. And when things are going too well, bad shit will eventually happen.

**[My host. I sense something coming towards us.]**

'...I thought so.' Takuya thought. He then decided to call out to Koneko.

"Hey, Koneko. Wait up."

"...?" was Koneko's confused response.

**End OST**

...

(Outside the Gym)

Takuya and Koneko both left the gym through the central entrance. The moment they left the gym, a huge lightning falls from the sky and impacts with the gym. In a flash, the whole gym exploded, reducing it to rubble.

"Take that." said Akeno. He turned his head towards Akeno, saw her flying in the air with her Devil Wings. She had her right hand raised upwards, along with her hand sparkling with electricity. It was then they heard the announcement from Grayfia.

[Raiser Phoenix-sama's three Pawns and one Rook retires.]

Takuya then looked back at the rubble before him, before whistling at it.

"...Damn. That's one powerful attack." Takuya said to himself. He then turned to Koneko.

"We did good, huh?" Takuya said with a smile. Koneko just nodded at him.

"...Right." was all Koneko said.

[Everyone, can you hear me? Akeno did a perfect attack and finished it. With this, the first phase of our plan is completed.] Rias said happily through her transceiver.

[That lightning takes time to charge it to use for the second time after she uses it. So using it continuously is impossible. Though the enemy still has a greater number than us. We will also head out as soon as Akeno's demonic-power recovers, so I will leave the rest to each of you till then. So please move on to the next phase!]

"Right!" Takuya said. He looked to Koneko, and they nodded. They were about to move on, but then something terrible happened.

*BANG!*

**Play Blazblue Alter Memory: Mind Distorted**

An explosion happened near Takuya. He looked at the source of the explosion, and then saw...

"…K-Koneko-san!" Takuya shouted out while running towards her and scooped her up in his arms. Her state was in critical condition. Her body produced smoke, and her clothes were in tatters. Takuya then heard the voice.

"Take that." spoke an unknown voice. Takuya looked up, and saw a women dressed up as a mage and wearing her hood. This person was none other than Raiser's Queen.

"Fufufu. When you hunt a prey, the best time to take them down is when the prey accomplished something because that's the time when the prey is the most vulnerable. It's enough for us to "sacrifice" many of our pieces in order to take down one of you. Your group has a small number of members to begin with. That alone will be enough to give a huge damage to your group, right? Even if you defeat us, you cannot defeat Raiser-sama. It's useless to resist." said the women, and then laughs at this.

Meanwhile, Takuya glared at the women in front of him. Of all the people he disliked the most in the world, it had to be her. The type of person to see others nothing more than tools.

"...Takuya-senpai...Akeno-senpai..." Koneko said faintly. Takuya then turned his head towards her.

"...I'm sorry...I wanted to be of more use to Buchou and everyone..." Koneko said in a defeated tone.

"..." Takuya just stayed silent at her. It was then that Koneko's body...poofed. Yes, I said it. It poofed out of existence.

Silence filled the air, waiting for the announcement to come. However, no noise was made during their wait. Raiser's queen grew confused at this.

"...What's happening? Where is that announcement that states that the Rook left? Could there be an error with the announcement?...No. There's no errors to that system...Wait. Her body didn't fade away in light. She poofed in smoke...This means...!" Raiser's queen said in realization, but it was too late.

**Play: Naruto Shippuden OST: Rinkai**

"...Payback." said a familiar voice behind her. She turned her head, and saw someone that everyone thought she got defeat from.

It was Koneko.

Before Raiser's queen could realize, she then felt a massive and painful impact on her back. Powerful enough to send her flying down, while Koneko kept pushing her down to the ground.

"AHH!" screamed out Raiser's queen in pain as she fell towards the ground. She then noticed another presence in front of her, and it was none other than Takuya.

"**Darkness Style: Flying Shadows!**" Takuya said, and delivered a powerful darkness-infused kick to her body's solar plexus. It also led to a pincer attack that was created by Takuya and Koneko. Raiser's queen coughed out spit and blood at that. Takuya then noticed something fly out of Raiser's Queen's cleavage. He then smirked at that.

He used his sword and was about to slash the Queen's throat, but the Queen shouldn't be underestimated. Raiser's Queen soon recovered from the damage she received, and then sent out a pulse of power to send them back.

"Don't underestimate me!" shouted out the Queen. The two then fell back onto the ground. Takuya managed to regain his footing and land on the ground, while Koneko used her wings to steadily land herself. As the two landed, the two looked at each other and nodded. They turned and ran.

"Akeno-san! We've done our damage to her, so we'll leave her up to you know!" Takuya shouted out, as he and Koneko ran into the set of trees they had. They soon disappeared out of sight.

"Tch. Can't believe I let them get away. No matter." Raiser's queen said as she turned towards Akeno. "I'll deal with you, and go after the rest of them."

"Ara, such a bold claim. Can you back that up, "Bomb Queen"?" Akeno asked.

"I don't like that name because of its bad taste, "Priestess of Lightning". Though I will be honest. I was hoping I can fight you." the Bomb Queen said. The two then ducked it out with lightning and explosion magic.

**End OST**

...

(In the small forest)

As Takuya and Koneko kept running from the battle, Takuya decided to speak up his thoughts.

"Good thing I was able to sense Raiser's Queen coming. Chakra sensing does have its uses after all." Takuya said.

"...Yeah." Koneko said, while looking away from him. She could also do that as well, but that required...that. And she didn't want to use it. It was evil. But still...to think that sensing someones life force could actually save her own life.

"And with two **Shadow Clones** taking place as our decoys, we, the real people, decided to take place somewhere else. Good thing I used that **Dark Earth Style: Dark Tunnel** jutsu. We were able to hide underground and avoid Akeno-san's lightning blast, and wait till Raiser's Queen attacks and falls for our trap. From there, we pop out of the ground and give her a surprise attack." Takuya said.

"...Right." was all Koneko said as they two ran towards the location where they are supposed to meet Kiba. As they were, they then heard an announcement from Grayfia.

[Raiser Phoenix-sama's three Pawns retires.]

Takuya just gave a small smile at that announcement. "Heh, looks like he took care of them."

The two kept moving towards the location, the two then stopped at a certain location where they're supposed to meet. As the two waited, Takuya then felt something grab onto his arm. Out of reflex, Takuya brought out his Yami-ita and brought it close to the person's throat. But then he realized that it was Kiba in front of him.

"Um...I'm friendly?" Kiba said awkwardly with the blade close to his throat. Takuya sighed at him.

"Damn it Kiba, don't sneak up on people like that. You can seriously get yourself hurt." Takuya said to him annoyed. Kiba gave him a small laugh.

"Ahahaha...I'll keep that in mind, Takuya-kun." Kiba said, and then turned to Koneko. "Hello to you too, Koneko-san."

Koneko just gave Kiba a look, before nodding at him. The Pawn, the Rook, and the Knight were now together, and the two proceeded to walk towards their next location. As they did, Takuya explained their story as they walked along the way.

"...I see." Kiba said. "It's a good thing that you were able to prevent an oncoming disaster on our way. Koneko-san is important to us, after all. Well, I could say that for everyone else."

"...Yeah." Takuya said, and then held out his fist. "Let's win this." Takuya said.

"Of course, Takuya-kun." Kiba said as he did a fist pump with Takuya, while Koneko just gave a raised eyebrow at their interactions. Takuya then noticed Koneko being left out, and held out his hand towards her.

"C'mon, you aren't being left out." Takuya said with a small smile. Koneko gave Takuya a blank look, but decided to go with it.

"...Fine." Koneko said, as she fist pumped Takuya's fist, though in a hesitant fashion. Takuya then turned towards Kiba.

"So, what's your story with the enemy Pawns?"

"Well, you know that the clubroom located at the sports court is an important location. So it's natural that there are lots of enemies. I somehow managed to lure the Pawns that were keeping their eyes over there and took them down. But the person in charge of this location is quite calm and hasn't responded to my provocation. Well, it seems like she used the Pawns to watch my attacks. Seems like Raiser Phoenix likes to battle by sacrificing his servants. It's something only he is able to pull off because of his immortality and the number of servants he has."

Takuya growled at that piece of information. This Raiser is seriously starting to piss him off and earn a spot in his shit list. Just like the Queen, he sacrifices his pieces for his own benefit. He sees them as nothing more than tools in battle. Though, Takuya wasn't the one to talk either. His trait of sacrificing himself for the better of others is no better either. However, the difference between them is their purpose. Raiser aims for benefit, while Takuya aims for protection. That's the difference.

"...To use his pieces like that. This guy really pisses me off." Takuya growled out. Kiba nodded at him.

"Yes. That is the type Raiser is. And speaking of pieces, the enemy that are in charge of the area ahead of us consist of one Knight, one Rook, and one Bishop. Three pieces in total." Kiba said.

"Seems like a heavy defense around their home base. Seems natural if you ask me." Takuya said.

"Yes, that is true. Since we destroyed the gym, more forces will be put there." Kiba pointed out. Takuya nodded at him, and then looked ahead. He narrowed his, getting ready for another battle up ahead.

"...You have a look of an experienced warrior." Kiba commented. Takuya broke out of his musings, and looked surprised and confused at Kiba. Koneko looked at Takuya, and also gave a nod of confirmation.

"...Well, considering that I have been training at a young age, I guess that is natural." Takuya admitted.

"Taking into account with that memory I saw of you and your team back in your dimension, you must be quite adapted to many life-threatning situations." Kiba agreed. Takuya gave a slow nod at him.

"Yeah. Being a Shinobi means facing life and death in the face. Show a bit of fear, and your life is over. You have to be willing to put your life on the line." Takuya said seriously. As he said this, Kiba and Koneko shared disturbed looks at this revelation, and Kiba decided to ask him.

"...So you're willing to risk you life?" Kiba asked.

"...Anytime." Takuya said without a beat. Both Kiba and Koneko showed troubled looks at this, but decided not to say anything. He then noticed Kiba's hands shaking.

"...I see. You're also..." Takuya commented quietly, and Kiba looked at his hands, and didn't even show surprise at it. Kiba gave a small laugh at that.

"It seems you've caught me, Takuya-kun. Yes, I admit it. I'm nervous as well. After all, this is my first time participating in the Rating Game. A serious battle between Devils. Even if this match is a special case, it doesn't change the fact that it's a serious fight. We get involved in Devils fights, whether we like it or not. And this is our first game. We can't show them even a slight opening in our guard. This is a match where we have to give it all we got as Buchou's servant Devils. It's something that will be important even in the future. I feel delighted and also scared. I don't want to forget the feeling of my hands' shaking. This feeling of being nervous, this intense atmosphere, I want to feel everything and turn it into my experience. I want to grow stronger with you, Takuya-kun."

Takuya blinked at Kiba's confession, and gave a small smile.

"Heh. Well said Kiba. Well said. I'll admit, I was also nervous like you when I started my career as a Shinobi. My body trembling at the heat of the moment, paralyzed to do anything. But with the help of your friends and gaining experience, you soon get used to it. So it's natural, Kiba." Takuya said.

"...I'm here for you, Kiba-senpai." Koneko said. With those two words, Kiba gave a refreshing smile and laugh at them.

"I'm glad to hear you say that, Takuya-kun and Koneko-san." Kiba said.

"What are friends for?" Takuya said. The trio then arrived near the location of the sports field, and they behind the storage room that is near the field. As they did, they heard a voice shout of to them.

"I'm the Knight of Raiser Phoenix-sama, Carlamaine! I've become bored of trying to sniff through each other's strategy! Rias Gremory's Knight! I challenge you to a duel!" shouted out a woman cladded in armor who is standing at the centre of it daringly.

Takuya then heard Kiba gave a small laugh next to him. "Since she introduced herself, I can't hide myself both as a Knight and as a swordsman." Kiba said, and was about to walk straight to the baseball court. However, he felt a grip on his shoulder, and turned to see Takuya standing there with a narrow look.

"What are you doing?" Takuya asked.

"I'm going to meet with Carlamaine and accept her duel. As a Knight and swordsman, I can't really hide myself." Kiba explained once more. However, Takuya gave Kiba a stern look.

"And that's a stupid idea. Swordsman or not, I'm not letting you do this out of honor or whatever type of code you guys follow." Takuya said seriously. "In real life battles, honor isn't going to protect you. You have to use whatever means necessary to win. Just like Raiser, he is also following that type of method. Though, he's using that method in a bad way." Takuya said.

"But..." Kiba said, but was then interrupted by Takuya.

"No buts Kiba! If we're going to win this Rating Game for Rias, then we have to do some things that aren't that honorary, but still goes with the game." Takuya said. Kiba gave him a conflicted look, trying to decided whether to listen to Takuya or not. He then thought up of something.

"But don't we have to defeat her? We're going to fight her either way." Kiba reasoned. Takuya then grew a dangerous smirk at him, something that disturbed Kiba and Koneko.

"We are going to fight her. But we're going to fight her with an advantage." Takuya said as he brought out his sword. Brining the sword out of its sheath and pointing the sword up in the air.

"Be ready to attack as soon as I perform my jutsu. Got it?" Takuya said. Kiba still gave Takuya a troubled look at this, but Koneko stepped in.

"...Listen to Takuya-senpai, Kiba-senpai." Koneko pleaded with a flat tone. Kiba then gave a more troubled and conflicted look at her, and gave in, albeit hesitantly and slightly. This was seriously again his Knight's code! Maybe this is why Shinobi are warriors of the night. They don't exactly have an honor system, unlike Knights.

"...I still don't like this, Takuya-kun." Kiba said with a frown. Takuya gave a sigh at this.

"Look, I know this is frowned upon others, but we need to win for Rias. Otherwise she'll end up with that manwhore. Remember that." Takuya said, and then grimaced on what he said. And then remembered _his _words...

'...It's for the best of Konoha. Even if it means doing this...' echoed a man's voice within Takuya's head.

Takuya gritted his teeth at that.

'...I sound just like _him...' _Takuya thought, and then shook his head. No. No use in thinking in the past. He was not like _him_, and he never will be. That man was a monster compared to his actions right now.

"...Takuya-senpai?...You look troubled..." Koneko said, noticing the expression on Takuya's face. Takuya noticed this, and shook his head.

"...I'm fine. Just went through bad memories." Takuya said, which troubled others. They were going to ask, but Takuya has gone ahead.

"...Get ready." Takuya said quietly, as Kiba and Koneko nodded at him.

**Play: Soul Eater OST: Bang! Bang! Bang!**

**{Boost!}**

Takuya used his Boosted Gear to power himself up for a bit, and was now ready to attack.

"**Dark Water Style: Raining** **Needles**!" Takuya said, and his sword shot of a million water needles into the air. The needles flew high into the air, and then rained down at a specific location. And this location was none other than Carlamaine's location.

The Phenex Knight's eyes widened at the raining barrage heading towards her as soon as she realized on where it came from. With her Knight's speed, she used it to evade most of the attacks. Most of the attacks, like I stated before. A few managed to pierce her, receiving a few injuries all over her body. She still kept going though. As soon as she made it out of the rain's range, another attack came up.

She then raised her sword and blocked the incoming attack, which came in the form of a sword. She then realized on who it was.

"You!" she exclaimed. Kiba chucked at that.

"Yes, it's me. I'm the Knight, Kiba Yuuto. I know it was quite uncharacteristic of me to do this, but certain comrades of mine somehow dragged me into it. I apologize, but I must win for my King, after all." Kiba said with an apologetic smile.

"I see. It seems you have enough sanity not to come up front. But it shows that you're not an idiot. I'm a bit disappointed, but no matter. Now, let's begin our fight." Carlamaine stated out with a determined tone.

"The match between Knights. I have been waiting for this. Personally I would like to fight in an intense sword fight. And I personally wanted to fight you without that surprise attack."

"Well said! Rias Gremory's Knight!" Carlamaine said as she starts to slash as if she is dancing. There were sparks flying everywhere as they clashed, along with the speed they had.

Meanwhile, Takuya and Koneko stayed on the sidelines. The fight in front of them was a Knight's domain, where speed is crucial. However, with some damage down to the Knight's body, she had a slight disadvantage to fighting.

The two stayed on the sidelines, watching the fight transpire before them. They decided that they'll step in if things get tough for Kiba just in case. However...

"You seem bored." spoke a voice. The two quickly turned to the source of the noise, and saw a woman standing there wearing a mask that just covers half of her face. Takuya was highly sure that the woman in front of him is a Rook. Then another person came into the picture.

"Geez, this only seems like a mud fight since both of them only thinks about swords, swords and swords. Carlamaine was making a bitter face when the Pawns were being sacrificed, so does she hate the battle strategy planned by her Master who happens to be her King? Furthermore, when I thought I found a cute boy, he also happens to be a sword freak so I can't stand this." commented a girl, who appeared to be close around Takuya's age, and was wearing a dress like the ones worn by western princesses. She has a drill shaped hairstyle on both sides.

"Huh, so she doesn't like Raiser's method huh? Good to know." Takuya commented to himself. It was then her attention turned towards Takuya and gave him weird eyes, which sort of bothered him.

"Hmm. So this boy is the Pawn that Rias Gremory adores? Does that person have bad taste in looking at gentleman?" the girl complained. Takuya just chose to ignore that comment, and went into fighting stance with his weapons. Koneko did as well.

**{Boost!} **

Another power-up surged throughout Takuya, preparing to fight him. However, something unexpected happened.

"I'm not going to be your opponent. Isabella, why don't you be his opponent?" the bishop told the Rook. The Rook now known as Isabella nods obediently. The girl wearing a dress moves away from the two, and was now watching from a distance. Takuya grew highly confused at this.

"I was planning to in the first place. Now then, let's fight since we are both bored." Isabella said. Takuya then asked.

"Urm...Isn't she going to fight." Takuya said, directing his looks towards the girl. When she heard that question, the masked woman puts her hand on her forehead and make a troubled face.

"Ah, don't worry about her. That girl is special. She will be mostly observing for this fight as well." Isabella explained.

"Mind telling me why?" Takuya asked.

"She is...No, that person is Ravel Phoenix. Raiser-sama's little sister. She became Raiser-sama's servant by using a special method, but she is Raiser-sama's actual sister."

At that revelation, Takuya just blinked in a confused manner, and then turned his head towards her. Koneko also looked a bit confused as well, and turned her head towards her. The girl known as Ravel smiled and waved at the both of them.

"According to Raiser-sama," Isabella said as she started explaining to the two, she quoted:

"Having your sister in your harem has a significant meaning. You know the significant view of having your close relatives? You know how there are people who look up to and also get jealous about it? Well, I'm not into little sisters, so I have her in my group as fashion."

At that revelation, Takuya just face palmed at the sheer stupidity that he heard within that statement. Great, not only was he a douchebag, but a stupid douchebag. What are the odds?

"...Idiot." Koneko said, voicing out her thoughts on Raiser as well. Isabella sighed at this, but decided to fight now.

"Now, here I come! Rias Gremory's Pawn!" Isabella shouted out as she charged towards Takuya. However...

"Koneko-san?" Takuya asked. The small Rook nodded at him, and intercepted with Isabella with a punch. Isabella, on the other hand, countered with her own punch, and the two clashed fist. It resulted in a small shockwave of air produced from them. Isabella grew surprised at this, but then went back into focus.

"Oh, so I'm going to fight the Rook then? Very well, I'm fine with that as well. Let's see your power!" Isabella shouted out, and the two Rooks began trading blow by blow to each other. Meanwhile, for Takuya...

**Play: Kingdom Hearts 2 OST: Desire for all That is Lost**

"You can hide yourself, that's for sure. But you can't hide from me!" Takuya exclaimed as he turned towards a certain direction.

"**Dark Wind Style: Wind Scythe Chaotic Strike!" **Takuya said, and swiftly slashed the air, creating a barrage of small black crescent shaped wind slices. The air scythes flew towards a location with trees, and quickly sliced them apart. However, a barrier soon came up that stopped the barrage. After the barrier fades away, a women was revealed. She wore an elegant kimono design, and had long black hair. With the looks on her face, she looked surprised.

"How did you find me? I was sure that my magic concealed my presence." spoke the woman. Takuya gave a small smirk at her.

"Oh, you did manage to hide from me. In fact, you were well hidden. However, it doesn't change the fact that you can hide your life force, Raiser's other Bishop." Takuya said. The woman in front of him grew surprised, but then went back into a focused look.

"I see. And I have a name. It is Mihae, and I'm the Bishop." Mihae introduced herself, and produced a magic circle in front of her. "Let's see that magical strength of yours."

"Gladly." Takuya said, brining out his own magical circle as well. Mihae was the first to start. She generated fire within her circle and powered up her fire, making the magic circle burn with intense fire. She then fired a stream of fire towards Takuya. Takuya, on the other hand, came up with his own counter.

**{Boost!}**

"**Ice Car!"** Takuya shouted out, producing a flat icicle and jumping onto it. He then rode it like a skateboard, and quickly dodged the flames with his moving icicle. Mihae kept focusing her stream of fire to Takuya, but managed to keep avoiding them. Takuya then moved his icicle upward, making it jump into the air. From there, he kicked off his icicle, and sent it flying towards the bishop.

She saw the incoming ice projectile coming towards her and stopped her attack. She then formed another barrier in front of her, blocking the incoming attack. She then countered back this time with a barrage of fireballs heading towards him. Takuya saw this, and thrust his shathed sword to the ground.

"**Dark Earth Style: Mud Wall!" **Takuya said as he produced a black earth wall to protect him from the incoming attack. The fireballs impacted with the wall, and exploded. The wall did its purpose and protected him from the attack. Takuya then decided to use it now, or else he was going to waste more Dark Chakra. Luckily, Boosted Gear came to his rescue.

**{Boost!}**

As soon as the happened, he decided to use it now.

**{Explosion!}**

A burst of power went out of Takuya, and a powerful gust of wind followed that burst. It surprised the others with this burst of power he showed, and this alarmed Ravel.

"Mihae! Defeat that Pawn! That boy! That Sacred Gear has the power to change the outcome of the battle!"

The other bishop nodded, and decided to use a powerful spell in her arsenal. She charged up her fire once more, and then condensed it into a medium sized fireball. The fireball emanated a powerful heat, and she was about to launch it.

Takuya saw this chance. He drew out his sword and channeled magic into it. He coated his sword within ice, and a white aura surrounded it. Two wings also produced next to the sword.

It was time.

"**Ice Wing Moon Cry!" **Takuya shouted out, and threw his sword, which was now coated to be an ice arrow. At the same time, Mihae fired her fireball towards the ice arrow.

Now, most would understand that fire will melt ice. However, that shouldn't be a principle that should always be obeyed. The ice may be too weak and melt to the fire, or the fire will extinguish to sheer cold of the ice. And that is what happens during the latter.

The ice arrow pierced through the fireball, without slowing down or showing damage from the fireball. With the fireball easily destroyed, the ice arrow headed for its target. The bishop couldn't have enough time to react and create a barrier, and the end came for her. The ice arrow pierced the bishops abdomen, and she coughed up blood from the attack. She soon collapsed from the attack, and faded away.

[Raiser Phoenix-sama's Bishop retires.]

Takuya just took a breath and recalled his Yami-ita back to his hands, and turned to the rest of the group. Koneko was still occupied with her fist fight against the Isabella, while Kiba was still occupied with Carlamaine. At that loss of their bishop, Carlamaine just gave a smirk.

"Apparently both Isabella, Mihae, and I have been taking that Pawn and the Boosted Gear lightly. Just like I thought, I shouldn't take him as an ordinary Pawn. Especially his sword. It seems very powerful for some reason." Carlamaine commented.

"Ah, that is because that sword is he wielding is also a Sacred Gear." Kiba told them. She grew surprised at this.

"A Sacred Gear in the form of a sword, and a demonic sword wielder...What a fortune. I may have a destiny of meeting swordsmen who wield special swords." she said. Kiba then grew interest at that.

"Hmm, so there is someone besides me who uses demonic swords?" Kiba asked.

"No, it wasn't a demonic sword. It was a holy sword." Carlamaine said.

**Play: Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep OST: Rage Awakened**

"—!" was Kiba's expression, and they realized the change of expression on his face. Hated and killing intent came out of Kiba. In fact, it was so strong that Takuya had a familiar feeling to it.

'...This killing intent...this hated that I'm sensing...it feels so familiar...' Takuya thought, and then gave Kiba a critical eye.

'The hatred from Kiba is strong. It's almost like Sasuke's...' Takuya reminded himself of that.

**[That boy has the same amount of hated as Sasuke's during the time when he was at a much younger age. This hatred is so powerful, I'm starting to enjoying the taste of it.]**

'...As I thought. I wonder...what causes Kiba so much hated. The instant she said something about Holy Swords, he changed. Come to think of it, he was like that when we faced against Fallen Angels and Exorcists.' Takuya thought. He then realized Kiba had something against the Church. Something that made Kiba give pure hatred to the Church. But how and why?

'...Kiba-senpai.' Koneko thought as she noticed Kiba's coldness. She knew why.

"Tell me about that holy sword wielder." Kiba asks with a low voice while having cold eyes. However, she didn't seem fazed by it.

"Hmm, seems like that swordsman has some connection to you. But since we are swordsmen, talking would be rude. I will answer you with my sword!"

"…Is that right. …If your mouth can move, then it won't be a problem even if you turn into a state where you are on the verge of death." Kiba said coldly.

'Ok, now that hatred is definitely like Sauske's.' Takuya thought. He then heard voices behind him.

"So it's here."

"Huh? Where's Mihae-neesan?"

"Don't tell me she was defeated?"

**Play: Katekyo Hitman Reborn OST: The Enemy's Attack Starts!**

Takuya turned around, and saw that many of Raiser's Pieces started to gather around. There was about two Pawns and one Knight gathering around.

'Shit. More enemies.' Takuya thought and went into battle stance. The Pawns he could deal with. The Knight, however, might be a tough one. Koneko was still occupied with the Rook, while Kiba has gone into hatred against the Knight. Akeno is still fighting, because lightning is still in the sky.

Three on one? Sounds tough, but he faced more enemies during his time as a Shinobi. Though, they were foot soldiers that were weak.

"Hey, the Pawn-kun over there." called out one of Raiser's girls. He turned his head towards her, while still keeping an eye on the rest.

"Raiser-sama said he's going to fight your princess one-on-one. See there." the girl said as she points very high at the sky. Takuya quickly looked, and saw a shadow with fire wings and a shadow with black wings above the rooftop of the new school building. He then realized crimson hair on top of the room.

'...So Rias decided to make her move, huh?' Takuya thought. He then heard another voice.

[Takuya! Can you hear me, Takuya!?] Asia's voice comes out from the transceiver.

"Asia! What happend? Are you guys alright?" Takuya asked.

[Yes. Right now I'm with Buchou-san on the school rooftop. The opponent, Raiser-san, challenged Buchou to a duel and Buchou-san accepted it! Thanks to that we were able to get into the school building without any problem…]

'...Getting to him without a problem? This sounds like a trap.' Takuya thought. 'Or maybe his arrogance decided to let Rias come to him. Either way, both sound really bad.'

While Takuya was making a troubled face, Ravel noticed this and gave a slim grin.

"Seems like Onii-sama made a challenge since Rias-sama was doing well in the battle unexpectedly. It would have been our win if we fought normally, so he gave her pity. At this rate, she will be defeated before you fight him." Ravel said as she started laughing while putting her hand on her mouth. Takuya just gave a "tch" at her.

"Don't underestimate my comrades, Ravel. They're stronger than you think." Takuya responded back. Ravel just waved it off.

"The "Crimson-hair Ruin-princess", "Priestess of Lightning", "Sword Birth", and "Boosted Gear". Just hearing the names gives me chills. But your opponent is the "immortal bird". No matter what kind of power you have, it means nothing against the immortal bird." Ravel responded back.

"Everyone has a weakness, Ravel. Even an immortal bird." Takuya shot back. She just snorted at him.

"Are you going to beat him until he loses the will to fight? Or are you going to defeat him with a strike that rivals God? Are you trying to win this match? That's a laugh."

"And why is that?" Takuya said, with no irritation trace with it.

"That's because there was no chance for Rias-sama to win from the beginning. That's how much despair the thing "immortal" is to you." Ravel said, and she clicked her fingers. The servants surround him.

"Carlamaine. I will leave that Knight boy to you, but if you lose we won't fight in one-on-one. We will defeat him together. Or are you trying to lower the name of Phoenix?" Ravel said to Carlamaine. She responded with agreement, though with reluctance.

"Sieris."

"Affirmative." said the woman with a wild appearance, while carrying a zweihander on her back.

"She is Onii-sama's other Knight. Unlike Carlamaine over there, she doesn't have any of that "honour of a knight". She will defeat her opponent. Just like that." Ravel said. Sieris stepped forward and drew her sword.

"But she can do the finishing. Ni and Li." Ravel commanded

"Nya."

"Nya-nya."

The two girls (or sister or twins) stepped forward, each of them with beast ears. Takuya remembered that they were Pawns. He then noticed that is was indeed a three on one fight.

**Play: Under Night In-Birth: Unseen Entities**

"Well...seems that I'm at a disadvantage at numbers here." Takuya said, but then grinned. "But luckily, I have an extra arm! **Darkness Style: Shadow Arm!**"

With his reliable jutsu, Takuya managed to produce a third arm from his shadow, and was now guarding his backside. Takuya then tossed his blade towards the **Shadow Arm**, and the arm's hand grabbed onto the sword, and was now wielding it. The arm then pointed the sword towards Sieris, to which she became alarmed by the action and put up her guard. The two beast girls also went into action as well, bursting forward and beginning the assault on him.

Takuya's eyes grew focused, and coated his hands with darkness. Time for a fist fight, while his **Shadow Arm** had sword fight with Sieris.

**{Boost!}**

Takuya then blocked both incoming punches towards him with his hands, and threw the girls back. He then burst forward, and decided to use his attacks.

"**Darkness Style: Hell's Fang!**" Takuya said, as he thrust forward with a darkness-infused punch. The first punch missed as the beast girl in front of him managed to dodge, but he made it up when he used his second hand, which was his left, and impacted with the beast girl, which sent her flying.

"Li!" shouted out the other girl, who's name was Ni. She was going to step in and help, but a body flew into her. More specifically, Isabella.

"Oof!" grunted out Isabella as she impacted with Ni. "...Sorry about that." Isabella said as she staggered up and helped Ni stand up. From the looks, she looked battered and tired from her fight with Koneko. Takuya turned his head, and found Koneko standing there, also in the same state as Isabella, who had a few injuries over her body. Takuya quickly moved to her and checked her, and found that she was in a bad state to keep fighting.

"Hey, Koneko-san. You hanging in there?" Takuya asked.

"...Yes." Koneko said between her small pants. Takuya, though, saw through it.

"Nice try, but you're not going to fool me with that excuse. You're body seems a bit too injured to keep moving on." Takuya pointed out.

"...I'm fine." Koneko said, about to step forward. However, she felt a hand grasp on her shoulder, and turned to see Takuya giving a small smile.

"You're going to be fine if you take this." Takuya said as he took something out his shirt pocket and held it out to Koneko. Her eyes widened when she saw this.

"...You got this!" Koneko said surprised. The other girls saw this, and became surprised at this.

"Hey! Where did you get those Phoenix Tears!?" shouted out Ravel in surprise. Takuya turned to her and gave her a faint smirk, which infuriated her a bit.

"I stole them from your Queen." was all Takuya said. Silence filled the air for a few moments, and all the girls in front of Takuya and Koneko went into surprise.

"What!? How did you steal them in the first place!?" shouted out Ni.

"It happened when Koneko and I pincer attacked your Queen. When we did, I saw a necklace fly out of her...cleavage, no sexual offense. Luckily, I managed to cut the rope and grab onto it when your Queen sent out a magic shockwave to send us back." Takuya explained to them, while Koneko quickly drank the Phoenix Tears, and quickly healed herself. Raiser's Peerage grew stunned and became speechless at this, but were surprised for another time when Takuya said another thing.

"By the way...Boom." was all Takuya said, and made a hand seal.

*BOOM!*

The girls then heard a loud explosion, and turned their heads toward the source of the noise. There seems to be a huge explosion smoke that transpired far away from them. However, what they saw shocked them a lot. A figure fell out of the smoke cloud, and it was none other than Yubelluna, Raiser's Queen. Her whole body was burnt, and smoke emanated from her. She had a knocked out face as she fell down, and then faded away. It was then a horrible announcement came on. To them, anyways.

[Raiser Phoenix-sama's Queen retires.]

The girls looked on with pure shock in their faces, and stayed silent for the moment. They slowly turned their heads towards Takuya and Koneko, but they were gone. In fact, they saw them running towards Kiba. Well, Takuya was carrying Koneko over his shoulders, with Koneko looking a bit annoyed at this.

"Hey, where are you two going!?" shouted out Ravel, who was the first to shake out of her shocked state.

"Going to help a comrade and end this fight faster!" Takuya responded without looking back. As they (or Takuya was running) towards Kiba, Koneko had an annoyed face on her.

"...What are you doing?" Koneko asked with a tinge of annoyance on her.

"Carrying you. Trust me, I need to do this or you'll get caught up in the attack. You lack a bit of speed to catch up to me." Takuya said to her. Koneko looked at him with confusion.

"Oh, by the way Koneko-san. Good job on attaching that **explosion tag** on her Yubelluna's back when you attacked her from behind. Though, I'll have to thank Jimbei too for creating a powerful **explosion tag **than your average one. I also didn't want to use it now until she was weakened by Akeno-san." Takuya said with a small smile. Koneko could only nod at him, while slightly glaring at him for carrying her like this.

As he kept running, he noticed the battle between Rias and Raiser. Raiser didn't have a single scratch on him, while Rias looked like she was struggling. A part of her uniform has also been burnt off too, exposing one side of her breast. Takuya realized he needed to end this battle soon, and he knew just how.

**Play: D. Gray Man OST: Innocence Hatsudo**

'Hey, Ddraig.'

**{What is is partner?}**

'I remember Rias saying that Sacred Gears evolve to the user's will, correct?' Takuya mentally asked

**{Yes. What about it? Are you aiming for a further evolution?}**

'That's what I'm thinking. So, ready to take it to the next level?'

**{I'm willing, Partner. Though, we will need to see your resolve first to see if you can do this}**

'Fine by me!' Takuya thought with determination. Takuya raised his left arm, and clenched it. He then thought with determination.

'It first evolved due to my anger and rage. Now it's going to evolve to my will and determination!' Takuya thought. His Boosted Gear then made a red light.

**{Dragon Booster!}**

"C'mon! More! I've shown my determination and will for my previous comrades. Here is my new resolve to strengthen and protect my friends!" Takuya shouted out.

**{Dragon Booster Second Liberation!}**

The Boosted Gear shouted out those words, and soon began to change. A red aura overcame his entire left arm, and it cover up all the way to his left shoulder. Takuya could only smiled at this new development, while Koneko look at it with surprise.

"...It changed?"

The gauntlet now had a new form. There were now three jewels on his left arm. One on his hand and one on the middle of his arm.

**Play: Under Night in Birth OST: Monochrome Memory**

"Yo, Kiba!" Takuya called out. Kiba noticed Takuya running towards him, and gave him a confused look. One for Takuya running towards him, and the second for carrying Koneko like this.

"Use your Sacred Gear to the full max! Trust me!" Takuya shouted out to him. Kiba looked a bit more confused, but complied anyway. Kiba raised his sword high into the air, and howled out his Sacred Gear's name.

"Sword Birth!" Kiba shouted out and thrust his sword at the ground. Just as he did, Takuya jumped above Kiba and decided to use it.

"Boosted Gear! The second ability! Gift!" Takuya exclaimed as his hand send out a shower of power onto Kiba.

**{Transfer}**

As soon as that announcement from his Sacred Gear happened, the sound of metal rumbling violently echoes through the area. Soon, the sports court became a sea of demonic swords, each with different shapes, pointing towards the sky.

"…Impossible."

"Are you telling me this is also the power of the Dragon…?"

Raiser's servants blurt out their anguish, with multiple blades piercing through them. Their bodies then faded away from the battlefield.

[Raiser Phoenix-sama's two Pawns, two Knights, and one Rook, retires.]

"Damn straight they did." Takuya said as he landed on the ground, and lets go of Koneko. She got off of Takuya, and looked around with widened eyes. The whole field was just filled with swords.

"...Incredible." Koneko said with an awestruck loon on her.

"Takuya-kun. I'm surprised. This power..." Kiba said to Takuya as he looked around at the various demonic swords with the same awestruck look as Koneko. He seems surprised since his ability did more effects than he thought.

"I know, right? My gauntlet was used to strengthen your Sacred Gear, and the results happened like this." Takuya said as he looked around.

**End OST**

"Ara ara, I'm also surprised by this turn of events." a familiar voice to the three. Takuya, Kiba, and Koneko turned around and saw Akeno flying down towards them. She still had that elegant face on her, but she appeared to be injured from her battle with the Queen.

"Hey Akeno-san. Seems like your battle ended in your favor." Takuya said with a glad smile.

"Only because you and Koneko-chan assisted me. Thanks to you, you managed to weaken the Queen, as well as helping me defeat her." Akeno said. She then went into a thoughtful look. "Although, you did take the finishing blow to the Queen, Takuya-kun. Ara are, you still keep on surprising us, to the point where we least expect it. I also find it kind of ironic that the "Bomb Queen" got defeated by an explosion." Akeno said with a smile, and went with an "Ufufufu".

Takuya blinked at her words. "Oh really? Never knew that. Though, that is funny and ironic there, Akeno-san." Takuya said. He then felt his legs get a little wobbly, and dropped to one knee and began to pant.

"Takuya-kun!" "Takuya-senpai!" cried out the others as they checked up on Takuya.

"...I'm fine. Just a bit winded there. Just need a moment to catch my breath." Takuya reassured them. They all gave Takuya a worried look. Now that they thought about it, they couldn't have done it without Takuya's support and Shinobi skills. Takuya has been constantly supporting them, close and afar. Takuya saved Koneko from imminent defeat, helped Akeno defeat the "Bomb Queen" with irony, and helped Kiba use a powerful technique to wipe out most of the pieces. And here is Takuya, just trying to catch his breath after supporting them.

"Are you still going to continue to fight?" said a familiar voice. The entire group turned their heads towards Ravel, who was coming down from the sky with wings of fire.

'She avoided them with flying?' Takuya thought, and realized that the announcement didn't say anything about a Bishop being retired. The group went into fighting stance, but Ravel just shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not going to fight any more. Because no matter how you think about it, it's your group's loss." Ravel said without any care.

"What do you mean? We're still here." Kiba said to her. She shook her had at them.

"That isn't what I meant. Even though you're still here, you will lose to Onii-sama. Just look at all of you. Your Pawn is trying to catch his breath, the Knight seems to be worn down, and even your Queen is battered from the battle with our Queen. The only person I see who is better among the group is your Rook. Though, she did lose some energy in fighting our two Rooks. It was only thanks to our Phoenix's Tear that healed you. Though, you do have your Bishop that can heal, but she is far away from you, right?" Ravel pointed out.

The group just stood there and absorbed the words, but then shook their heads and headed towards the new school building.

"H-Hold on! Are you ignoring me!? You are going to lose anyway so it's safer to stay here with me!?" Ravel shouted out to them. However, they chose to ignore her and kept moving on...except for one.

**Play: Fairy Tail OST: Fairy Glitter**

"...I don't think you'll manage to persuade us." Takuya said to her, gaining her attention and turned her view towards him. Takuya was know on his two feet again, but with a slightly heavy breath. Ravel just gave a sigh at him.

"Why won't you realize that you can't defeat my Onii-sama? He is going to regenerate every time he is injured. Your group doesn't have the energy to keep up and break his mind, or even have an attack that will kill or damage a God."

"...It's because we're doing it for a friend. Someone who is precious to us." Takuya responded to her, surprising her with his response. "I don't know about your personal relationship with your brother, but I can tell that you two care for each other, to the point where you'll do anything to protect him. Just like that feeling, we're willing to do anything within out power to protect our King. Our friend." Takuya said to her. All the while, Ravel remained speechless at him, not knowing what to say.

He then turned his back on her and began to walk away from her slowly. But then he stopped and decided to tell her one last thing.

"Oh, and I might as well tell you something important." Takuya told her. She looked then gave him another look of surprise.

"My Sensei passed this message to my team, as a favor from another Sensei who was in charge of another team: "Those who break the rules are scum. But those who abandon their friends and comrades are worse than scum."" Takuya said to her, quoting a very important quote from someone who was lazy, yet wise at the same time.

"I might be going against Devil Soceity, but that doesn't mean I'm going to leave Rias to suffer under their foot. I'll do everything in my power to help her." Takuya told her, and began walking away. It was then Ravel spoke her mind.

"...Does that mean I'm worst than scum...not helping my Peerage members at all?" Ravel said in a low and hurt voice, along with a trace of anger. Takuya stopped walking and stood there once again. He stayed silent for a moment, with Ravel giving him a glare on his back, and then responded.

"...No, you're not worst than scum." Takuya told her, which surprised her once more. He turned his head towards her, only enough to make her see his eye and a part of his mouth.

"You just go dragged into this whole mess. You've only been added to this Peerage because of your brother's stupidity. I would also like to point out that you've been coordinating the Peerage too. Remember that moment where you commanded the Peerage members what to do during this Rating Game? That shows that you're supporting them. It doesn't sound like scum at all. In fact, I see you're more better than that." Takuya told her. Ravels response was just a stare of surprise at him, leaving the emotion of hurt and anger behind.

"Call it a hunch, but I see vast potential within you. You just need to set yourself free from the limits you put yourself in." Takuya told her, and then began walking away. He gave her one last look as he walked away.

"I'm going to defeat your brother. Just watch me." Takuya said with a determined look, and then began to walk away. Meanwhile, Ravel just stayed silent as she watched him walk away and towards the new school building.

Unknowing to her, her cheeks began to flush.

**End OST**

...

(New School Building Roof)

**Play: Fairy Tail OST: Oracion Seis**

Two Peerages stood on the opposing side. Rias was now standing alongside with her Akeno, her queen; Kiba, her Knight; Koneko, her Rook; and Asia, her Bishop. She didn't loose a single piece during her fight with Raiser. The only thing she is missing is her adorable Pawn, Takuya. The others told him that he was catching his breath, and is going to catch up soon. Nevertheless, she was elated to see that her entire Peerage is still here (with the exception of her second Bishop).

On the other hand, Raiser stood there with a face not pleased. Almost all of his Peerage members were wiped out. The only ones left standing was him and his sister Ravel. Still, he thought arrogantly that he could win this whole thing, and have Rias under his thumb.

"Heh, I'm surprised you've managed to defeat my entire Peerage without losing a single member. Though, your peerage looks like they've spent most of their energy as well. This will be a breeze. Why won't you give up, Rias? It's pointless to continue on. Save yourself from humiliation and retain that dignity you have. After all, your family is watching." Raiser spoke to them arrogantly.

"It's checkmate, Rias." Raiser spoke to her. Rias glared at Raiser with anger.

"Shut your mouth, Raiser. I won't give up! They knew the outcome? I have no more choices? Me, the King, and my entire Peerage is still active you know?" Rias said and laughed fearlessly at him. However, Raiser still remained unfazed by her.

"If that's true, then where is that precious Pawn of yours?" Raiser said to her mockingly. "If he was that important to you, then he would by standing by you right now. Or maybe he decided that it was pointless and decided to surrender and run away?"

"My adorable Takuya would never do such a thing!" Rias shouted at him. Raiser then gave a condescending look.

"Oh, then where is now?" Raiser spoke to her arrogantly.

**Play: Blazblue Chrono Phantasma OST: Rebellion 2**

"Right here to kick your flaming ass!" shouted out a familiar voice. Raiser then felt a rumble underneath him and looked down. He saw cracks beginning to form underneath him, and it burst out a red gauntlet fist towards his face.

*BAM!*

Takuya delivered a powerful upper cut towards Raiser, which result in him having a broken jaw. Takuya then jumped back to give him distance between him and Raiser. He landed right in front of Rias and the Peerage.

"Takuya!" "Takuya-kun!" "Takuya-senpai!" shouted out the rest of his Peerage in joy.

"You called? And I gotta say, promoting to Queen sure feels powerful" Takuya said to them. Rias and Asia just smiled brightly at him, Akeno just giggled at his appearance, Kiba had had his prince charming smile to him, and Koneko still had the same stoic expression at him. Though if you look closely, she was smiling slightly.

It was then the Peerage noticed a laugh at them, and saw that Raiser was standing there with with an amused look. He just regenerated from his injury and his broken jaw was no more.

"Bravo, Rias's Pawn. Bravo. You finally arrived, and now the entire Peerage is here." Raiser said condescendingly to him. Takuya narrowed his eyes at him.

"But you know what? It won't change a thing. You're still going to lose here. I wonder. If I kill you right here, maybe it will bring despair among Rias's Peerage, and realize that it is futile to fight against me." Raiser said to him arrogantly. The entire Peerage glared at him.

"I will never allow you to lay a hand on him!" Rias shouted out in anger.

"Ara, such a bold claim on my precious kohai. I'm going to have to punish you for that." Akeno said dangerously.

"I'm not letting you do as you please, Raiser." Kiba said.

"...Unforgivable." Koneko said coldly.

"No! Not Takuya! I won't allow you!" Asia shouted out to him.

Takuya inwardly smiled at their words. He then walked forward fearlessly towards Raiser.

**Play: Fairy Tail OST: Fists Blazing**

"Really? Can you really kill me that easily?" Takuya called out to Raiser.

"Eh?" Raiser said uncaringly to Takuya.

"Because I don't think you're even capable of doing that."Takuya followed his statement cooly. Raiser just laughed at him.

"Hah! Such bold words from such a low and inferior class like you, you trash." Raiser said to him. He then raised his arm and produced a fireball within his hands.

"It's better for you to burn away from this world! We Devils don't need people like you, even if you do have the power of the almighty Welsh Dragon! Be honored that you're defeated by a Phenex!" Raiser said, and threw the fireball towards Takuya. Takuya stood there, and had his Yami-ita within his grasp. He gripped the hilt of his sword, and took a stance against the incoming fireball.

**{Boost!}**

Takuya just ignored the cries of his Peerage to move, and quickly drew his sword and sliced the incoming fireball with his sword that was covered in Dark Water, splitting it in half, and making the two halves of the fireball to split and go in different directions. Takuya sheathed his sword and ended it with a *click*. An explosion then occurred somewhere. Takuya gave a bored look to Raiser.

"Is that it? I expected something hotter." Takuya said cooly. Raiser looked at Takuya with mock impressed.

"Ah, so you've managed to split the fireball. And that was only a small fraction of my power." Raiser spoke, which caused Takuya to roll his eyes at him.

"Really? Then can you stop holding back and just attack already? I think I'm just wasting more of my time the more I hear you speak." Takuya said, insulting Raiser. Raiser glared at Takuya, and charged a more powerful fire within his hands.

"Don't get so cocky, you low class tra-ARGH! Raiser shouted out in pain when he felt something go through his skull. As a result, it caused the fire to disperse, and Raiser to stumble back. Meanwhile, Takuya just had his sword pointed at Raiser, with energy surging through it.

"**Dark Water Style: Water Bullet"** was all Takuya said, as he kept firing high pressure water bullets towards Raiser, which made him scream in pain, but kept regenerating.

**{Boost!}**

"You're not very good in dodging, you just keep taking hits and allow your body to regenerate, which is all you are good for. You're body movement is predictable, your spells require time to prepare and fire, and you let others get as much advantage as they get. I don't know if that is stupidity or arrogance. But for you, it might as well be both." Takuya said, as he kept firing at vital spots of Raiser, which made him scream out in pain.

After bullet after bullet, Raiser had enough. He burst into raging flames, and glared at Takuya with murderous intent.

"I've had enough with you! I think it's time burn you, and forever make you get out of my sight!" Raiser shouted out, as he fired a large stream of fire towards Takuya. The others looked surprised at this, and tried to tell Takuya to move. However, he didn't budge.

"Takuya, move!" Rias shouted out to him. Takuya just looked back at her, and gave her a smile that said...trust me.

Rias looked stunned at this, but decided that she must intervene. However, the stream of fire closed in on Takuya, and it soon engulfed him.

"TAKUYA!" Rias shouted out, and tried to reach out to him. However, she was held back by her Peerage.

"Buchou, stop! You'll get engulfed in those flames to!" Akeno tried to reason with her, while having an anguished expression on her. She also wanted to help out Takuya, but she couldn't. All she could do is hold Rias back from getting dragged into it. The rest of the Peerage had the same thoughts and expression.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Raiser laughed out. "So in the end, he burns. Serves him right for angering a Phenex! He suffered under my wrath! After all, he was nothing more than-"

"-Someone who will kick your ass. Didn't I tell you that before?" shouted out a familiar voice.

"-!" was the entire Peerages reactions, as well as Raiser. Rias and her peerage slowly looked at where the voice came from, and hope began rising within their hearts. Raiser on the other hand, looked at the source with utter disbelief, while muttering denials about it.

Amongst the raging fire, it soon began swirling and began to get sucked in into a single source. The fire soon disappeared, as the last flickers of it disseapeared and swirled into one source. And it was none other than Takuya standing there, with a scroll held in front of him. The scroll had complex japanese words matrixes on them, but it somehow managed to stop that.

All the people on the roof became speechless, and uttered one word.

"H-how?" was all they said. Takuya heard them, and grew a small smile on him.

"I've sealed your fire. It's as simple as that." Takuya said to Raiser. All of them looked at Takuya with confusion, but the Gremory Peerage soon caught on what Takuya was saying.

He was using fuinjutsu.

**{Boost!}**

**Play: Naruto OST: Turn Over**

Takuya just gave a low chuckle at Raiser and to himself. "Well what do ya now? It seems that Jimbei was able to help me with his fuinjutsu. I think I'm going to thank him by getting him lots of spicy orange chicken." Takuya said. He then rolled up his scroll, and put it back into his school jacket. He then brought out another scroll and unrolled it in front of him. He decided to use it now, with Raiser's mentality at disbelief, as well as his body being too tired from expelling too much flames.

"Release!" Takuya shouted out as he performed the necessary hand signs, and then released a stream of chakra towards Raiser. However, it wasn't any chakra at all. It was Aika's chakra.

The stream of chakra impacted with Raiser, who didn't have enough time to dodge, and he screamed out in pain as the power of light began to inflict damage onto him.

"AAAAAGGGHHHHHH!" screamed out Raiser, while shacking in agonizing pain. He then fell onto his knees, panting and shaking in pain. The others looked in surprise as well, seeing Raiser in this state. Raiser then coughed out blood, and looked at his chest with shock.

"W-what's happening to me!? W-What is this!? Is this holy power!?" screamed out Raiser in disbelief. The other members of the peerage went into surprise as well.

"Huh, so it did work. Well, I gotta thank Aika for lending me her chakra, and storing it into the scroll for me." Takuya said. The others looked in surprise, but Riser was even more surprised than the rest.

"W-what!? You used the power of light!? A power that Devils hate the most!? It brings suffering to us all! How did you even have the power to use it!?" shouted out Raiser. Takuya the snorted at Riser, and decided to explain things to him.

"First, there were never any rules saying that **Holy Power** isn't allowed in Rating games, so that was one loophole down. Second, just because it's light, it doesn't mean I'm supposed to hate it. Third, it's not my power. Someone close to me just lent me their power. And it happened to work." Takuya stated out. The Peerage members looked at Takuya with awe and disbelief, knowing what he had to do to defeat Riser. Riser, on the other hand, had his jaws dropped in disbelief too, surprised by the boy's method to defeat him.

"Now Riser, I believe that regenerative powers of yours wouldn't work so well anymore. So let's put this show to an end." Takuya said, going into attack position.

**{Boost!}**

"I think it's time to unleash all the power." Takuya said.

**{Explosion!}**

A surge of power erupted from Takuya once more, and dark energy began to dance wildly around Takuya. However, unlike previous time where he unleashed his power with **{Explosion!}**, the power that Takuya unleashed was much more powerful. In fact, it caused the air to be quite heavy and the rooftop to crack a lot. Unknown to the others, when Takuya was making his way towards Raiser within the new school building, he has actually been boosting all the time. Thus, he built up quite a power. The others looked at Takuya's burst of strength, while Raiser had a panicked look on his face, but then went back into a defying look.

**Play: Naruto Shippuden OST: Breakdown**

"Don't think you won yet, you lowly scum! I won't lose to yo-" Raiser shouted out to Takuya, but was interrupted when Takuya appeared in front of Raiser in a blur.

"Too slow." was all Takuya said, and had a jutsu within his left arm.

"Be consumed by the darkness! **Darkness Style: Dark Star Rasengan!" **shouted out Takuya, as he slammed what seems to be a black orb in his hand, surrounded by two dark rings around it. The orb grinded itself into Raiser's body, and then proceeded to cause immense pressure, and then explode out in energy.

The impact and explosion caused the entire roof to explode into smoke, as well as dark energy flying everywhere. It caused everyone to shield their eyes with their arms. Immense power and wind passed through them, and they tried their best to stay in their positions without being blown away. Soon enough, the wind began to die down, and the dust cloud began to disperse, and vision becoming more clear. The Peerage members slowly lowered their arms, and they also open their eyes slowly to see the sight before them.

And what a sight it was to see what was before them. It has shown Takuya standing there, standing in the position where he thrusted his jutsu, while Raiser just disappeared from the battle. They, however, didn't hear an announcement just yet.

It was then a flickr of flame began forming in front of Takuya, and soon, the body slowly regenerated. Raiser soon formed from the fire, but he was on his back, with a pained and fearful face on him, looking like he just witnessed terror in its purest definition.

"...I guess I'll have to finish the job, right here and now." Takuya said coldly to Raiser, and drew his blade out of its sheath.

"Onii-sama!" shouted our Ravel as she flew down and stepped between Raiser and Takuya. She then held out her arms protectively, shielding Raiser from Takuya.

"...Move." was all Takuya said.

"N-no! I won't! I won't allow you to hurt Onii-sama anymore! He's already defeated!" Ravel shouted out to him, with a bit of hesitation within her voice.

"The announcement didn't say he was defeated. So I will defeat him." Takuya cooly said to her.

"No! I won't let you! I won't just abandon my brother to you!"

"...So you know the full consequences then?" Takuya said to her. Ravel stayed silent at him, but still kept her arms wide open to protect Raiser. She closed her eyes and braced herself when she saw Takuya raise his blade. However, something unexpected happened to her. She heard a click, and felt something pat her on the head. She slowly opened her eyes, and saw Takuya standing there, patting her head while having a smile on his face.

"You pass!" Takuya said brightly to her.

Silence filled the air, and Ravel went into an "eh?" face.

"...What?" was all she could say.

"I said you passed. You've proven that you won't abandon your brother, no matter what. That kind of thing is what I admire about people. And now you're a part of it as well." Takuya told her brightly with a smile. Ravel couldn't help but flush under his praise, and turned around.

"W-Whatever! L-Like I wanted your opinion a-anyway!" Ravel stuttered out, trying to cool her heating face.

'Huh, and I thought complimenting others will make them feel good.' Takuya thought, but sighed at this. It was then they heard an announcement.

[Raiser Phenex is resigns. Rias Gremory Wins]

**Play: One Piece: I'm becoming the king of pirates!**

"That's all I needed to hear." Takuya said, and tiredly turned around to see the others running towards him with smiles, and shouting out his name in joy. Takuya just gave a small smile at that.

"Hey guys...I did it..." Takuya said lowly, as he slowly walked towards them. However, he felt himself losing his vision, and he soon started stumble forward.

**[You've expelled too much chakra and your strength, you fool.]**

Takuya heard Zero tell him that, but didn't respond as he lost consciousness. The last thing he heard was his friends screaming out his name in panic.

'...I think...I'm going to take a nap...a long one...' Takuya thought to himself as he blacked out and fell forward. He was then caught by Rias.

"Takuya? Takuya!?" Rias shouted out in worry, as she saw Takuya collapse and lose consciousness. She feared for the worst and looked at his face. She went into slight relief when she found out that Takuya just passed out from exhaustion, as his face showed normal breathing. Asia soon went beside Takuya and started healing him.

"...Takuya-senpai." Koneko said.

"...I think he passed out from fatigue." Kiba said.

"He is just tired from all the effort he put into this battle." Akeno said, looking at Takuya's down formed.

"Effort?" Rias asked them. Koneko, Kiba, and Akeno shared a look with each other, and then looked at Takuya sadly.

"...He was the one who held us together, Buchou." Kiba said to her, suprising Rias with that statement.

"...Takuya-kun has done spent a lot of his energy supporting and saving us. Even before he battle Raiser, he has shown fatigue. This last battle must've pushed him to his limits, and collapse." Akeno told her.

Rias slowly turned to Takuya, and tears leaked from her face.

"...You've done all this...you've kept pushing yourself...just for me..." Rias said sadly to him. She then held Takuya's head close to her chest.

"...Just rest...that's all you need..." Rias said as she tightly hugged Takuya.

And so, at this moment, the Gremory Peerage has won against Raiser's Peerage within the Rating Game. No losses on Rias said, but only suffered one member passing out at the end.

**...**

**And That Is a Wrap!**

**Let me tell you something guys. This chapter is the most fun I had with. No seriously. I just smiled at the action I created, I felt the suspense while writing this, and I just felt the energy when I wrote this! I just had so much fun with this. :D**

**(Just a quick note to all of you)**

**If Takuya's fight with Raiser somehow resembles Naruto's fight against Raiser in Devil Ninja, then I'll say that it was pure coincidence that it occurred. Though, I will say that you must give credit and respect to Devil Ninja, a story made by Engulfing Silence. His story rocks. **

**(Rating Game)**

**Who knew that Takuya could do a bit of anti-heroic actions in the Rating Game? But lets be honest here. Takuya is a Shinobi. Shinobi don't exactly follow the rules or honor code. They do whatever it takes to achieve their objectives. Even if it means doing the most heinous of actions. Takuya is no exception to it. He follows it, yet he hates it at the same time. A love/hate relationship right there.**

**Also, it's amazing how Takuya is the game changer in the Rating Game, huh? Having experience longer than anyone else helps you fight better in battles, after all.**

**And was Takuya badass? Or was he just badass? Eh? Eh? ****Well, you're free to think on what you see on Takuya. Just nothing to negative :P**

**(Other)**

**And to those who are about to ask questions, I'll say a few things.**

**The reason why Takuya didn't simply stab or use his sword earlier for Raiser's Queen is simple. Koneko was behind her, pushing her towards Takuya to get a good shot. If Takuya were to use his sword, he might injure Koneko as well. So there.**

**Reason why Takuya chose to use the Shadow Clones as a decoy because the Shadow Clones are able to project a more realistic reaction to the stimuli. On the other hand, the Clone Jutsu simply produces an illusion. Contact with them will make them simply fade away, not showing injuries.**

**I've decided to skip the scene where Kiba introduces his Sacred Gear, seeming kind of generic and too common in most DxD fanfics. Also, EVERYONE knows Kiba's Sacred Gear.**

**And one final note: I'm going back to school in a couple weeks, so my updates are going to be longer than before now. So no summer vacation is going to help me write my wonderful fanfics. *Sigh* Why school? Why can't we have machines where they just input information into out heads? Damn it future, come up with that now!**

**(Jutsu List)**

****Freeze - The first magic technique Takuya shows within the story. With this spell, he needs to physically touch his opponent, which will attach a magic circle onto them. He activates the circle, and causes the opponent to become frozen in a block of ice. This is basically a replacement of Issei's Dress Breaker.****

******Darkness Style: Flying Shadows!**  
****

****Shadow Clones - ...Do I really need to explain this? I think almost EVERYONE who is reading this fanfic knows this jutsu. If you don't, then just watch the first episode of naruto. You'll understand.****

******Dark Earth Style: Dark Tunnel - This technique is used to well...create underground tunnels. Useful for sneaking around or infiltration.******

********Dark Water Style: Raining** **Needles**! - A rain of sharp water needles. It becomes more dangerous once laced with darkness.******

********Dark Wind Style: Wind Scythe Chaotic Strike! - I took this move from One Piece. More specifically, a filler arc where it involves Kama Kama no Mi (Wind sickle wind sickle fruit). This technique involves sending out multiple wind projectiles laced with darkness. It is stated that it can cut through solid rock. With darkness empowering it, it can easily leave a mark on steel.********

**********Ice Car! - Jin Kisaragi's most infamous technique within the game. The ire of players of who face against him, and the cheap trick of players who want to win the cheap way (it is the truth, don't deny it Blazblue players). With this technique, the user can summon an icicle and ride it like, you guessed it, a car. This technique is good for mobilization and evasive maneuvers. **********

************Dark Earth Style: Mud Wall! - A jutsu where the user summons a wall of earth to protect themselves from an attack. With this technique empowered by darkness, it'll take more than a bulldozer to knock it down.************

**Ice Wing Moon Cry! - A distortion drive move used by Jin Kisaragi. This technique has multiple names within the Blazblue Games. There can be Hails of Ice or Moonsong. But I chose Ice Wing Moon Cry, the literal english translation from the japanese name. Cause it sounds cool. This technique involves channeling magic and forming it into an arrow with wings. It is hurled at high speeds, and can easily pierce through anything. A cold technique indeed.**

****Darkness Style: Hell's Fang!**  
**

****Dark Water Style: Water Bullet - This technique is where Takuya uses his sword like a gun, and shoot out Dark Water Bullets. This water bullets shouldn't be messed or underestimated with. Once used at high speed and pressure, it's as equally dangerous to a real bullet. With Darkness empowering this technique, the water bullets are more deadly and has more pierce to it.****

******Darkness Style: Dark Star Rasengan! - Admit it, you might've squealed when Takuya used this technique to finish off Raiser. This technique is basically the Dark Version of the Rasengan Basically. It has the same functions of the Rasengan, but the difference between the regular and new is that the latter is enhanced by darkness, increasing its power.******

******Please Review, and No Flames.******


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do now own High School DxD or Naruto Elements**

**Response to Reviews:**

**Geminirose: Thanks. I couldn't help but be amazed myself when I wrote Takuya's battle with Raiser. He completely owed him...like a boss!**

**Shadowuzumaki55: Thanks. I knew you would love the battle and outcome of the Rating Game. Thanks for your support.**

**Giest: Yes, Takuya did do the Rasengan. Awesome, huh? And yes, it is rare for a fanfic like this to show where Rias won the game, without losing anyone. And they couldn't have done it without Takuya's help.**

"" = speaking

'' = thoughts

**[] **= Zero

**{} **= Ddraig

"**Jutsu/Spell"** = Jutsu/Spell

**...**

**Chapter 13: A Light Rises Within the Darkness, Which Reveals a Darkness's Memories and True Self of the Crimson Knight.**

**Play: Fairy Tail OST: Kanashiki Kako**

It's been a few days since the Rating Game with Raiser, and Takuya was still unconscious in bed. They immediately treated his wounds, thanks to Asia's Sacred Gear, but he still remains unconscious. The Peerage members wonder why he won't wake up from his healed wounds, but Aika and Jimbei revealed a horrible fact to them.

"Takuya expelled too much chakra!?" Rias said, surprised at this revelation. Both Jimbei and Aika grimly nod at her.

"Chakra exhaustion is the highest risk factor when utilizing your chakra. If the user were to undergo this, they would go through great damages, or even become handicapped. But worst of all..." Aika said grimly, as she looked at Takuya's sleeping form. She grabbed Takuya's arm and looked sadly at him.

"...He could die from it." Jimbei finished for her, while looking away from the scene. This shocked everyone.

"..D-die from it!?" Rias said, shocked at this fact. The members shared the same feeling at this. Takuya could possibly die from his own power?

"...Takuya-senpai...why...?" Koneko said, still shocked at this. She wondered on why Takuya chose to use his chakra, where the risks will lead him to dying. It's the worst as...that...

"Why would he choose to use this!?" Rias asked them loudly.

"Because that's his power, Buchou." Jimbei responded back in a calm manner, which surprised the others within the room.

"Jimbei is right, Rias-san. I don't know if Takuya told you guys this, but we're Shinobi. Being a Shinobi means willing to risk your life against death, and always ensure that you must complete your goal." Aika told them. Their words greatly shocked the group, but not Kiba and Koneko. They already heard those words straight from Takuya.

"But I think Takuya takes the principle a bit too far there." Aika said to them, distracting them from their shock.

"...What do you mean by that?" Kiba asked.

"Takuya is constantly sacrificing himself to protect his friends and the village. He wouldn't care on what would happen to his body or even his life. He always thinks that way." Aika said lowly.

"But that's horrible!" Asia exclaimed, growing tears on her eyes.

"And you, his teammates, support this!?" Rias said angrily at them.

"No! We would never support this!" Aika shot back at her, causing Rias to flinch.

"...She's right. We never support his decision on constantly sacrificing himself to save his comrades. In fact, we constantly tell him not to do it. But as usual, Takuya is quite stubborn on that subject." Jimbei said in a "what-am-I-going-to-do-with-you" tone.

"Ara, then we'll have to change his mind then." Akeno spoke up, which surprised the others in the room. Jimbei and Aika could only smile at their words.

"...Yeah. We could your help to beat some sense into Takuya." Jimbei said.

"Ara, I can't wait to discipline him..." Akeno said, with a slight sadistic tone to it. Jimbei and Aika just stayed silent at that, and slowly scooted away from her.

"Akeno, you can do that later. Right now, we need to let Takuya rest." Rias told the group. Jimbei and the Peerage agreed, and decided to leave the room. Rias then turned her head towards Aika, who was still sitting next to Takuya's downed form. Aika sighed, before getting up and following Rias to leave the room.

...

(Night Time)

The rest of the peerage returned home, and the residents of Takuya's apartment have also gone to sleep...save for one. Sitting alone in the living room, wearing a white shirt and pink flannel pants, Aika was sitting alone in the room. She sat there quietly, with a cup of tea near her, and a book in her hand. She thought that it would help her calm her nerves. However, the best thing it could do is take her mind off of Takuya.

Aika sighed, and kept on wondering on what do to with Takuya. She was happy that Takuya was able to help the Peerage win in the Rating Game, yet yet at the same time upset at him for pushing himself too much and end up fainting, and possibly die from it. She didn't know what to do if anything terrible would happen to him.

After all, she...

*THUD!*

Aika heard a noise, and became alarmed by it. She quickly turned her head and looked around her surroundings, but saw no one there. However, she felt that the noise and impact came from a certain direction, and felt that thud come from...

Aika took in a breath of realization, and quickly walked towards that.

'Is he..!?' Aika thought with hope and realization. After quick footsteps, she stopped right in front of Takuya's bedroom door. She pushed her ear against the door, and tried to hear something. However, she couldn't hear any noise coming from the room. But for some reason, she should check inside. Aika's hand slowly made way for the doorknob and grabbed onto it. She slowly turned the doorknob, and slowly opened the door. As she opened the door and looked inside Takuya's room, there was something surprising to see.

**Play: Top Emotional Music Of All Times: I Say Yes (Instrumental Version)**

A figure was standing in front of the window, where it showed the clear night sky, as well as the bright moon light flooding into the room. The figure was slowly rubbing his head, and he was staring outside the window. He slowly turned his, and revealed to be Takuya.

Takuya blinked when he saw Aika standing there, looking surprised when looking at him. He then gave her a warm smile towards her.

"...Hey Aika. It's a lovely night, huh?" was all Takuya said to her. At those words, Aika's eyes slowly teared up, and she brought her hand closer to her mouth. She then ran towards Takuya and embraced him into a tight hug.

"...You idiot..." was all Aika said with relived expression on her face.

"Ouch...I just gave my all in the Rating Game, and those are your words of congrats?" Takuya said comedically to her. He then felt her punch his arm.

"Ow! What was that for!?" Takuya said while rubbing his arm.

"For risking your life! Why did you push yourself so hard, to the point where might die!?" she shouted at him.

"What do you me-...oh...yeah, I guess I might've pushed myself too hard there... Takuya said to her while having looking away with her while having a "not my best moment" face. She glared at him.

"Yes, and that was very stupid of you. What you did not only endangered yourself, but you worried the others. Don't you ever think what people will feel once they lose you?" Aika asked him. Takuya winced under her question.

"...I've never really thought about it. But still..."

"No excuses Takuya!" Aika scolded him. Takuya flinched under her, and sighed.

"...Sorry." Takuya said, while giving a slightly guilty expression on him. Aika could only sigh at him, and continued to put her head against his chest.

"...I just don't get it. No matter how many times we tell you not to put others before yourself, you just don't listen. You keep on hurting because of us, but it seems the you're hurting us as well. You're just so stubborn on following that trait of yours..." Aika sadly said to him. Takuya had a guilty expression.

"...But if I can't do it, then you'll guys..."

"Do you not trust us, Takuya? Do you not trust me as well?" Aika asked him. Takuya's eyes snapped open at that question.

"Of course I do! I always did! Especially you! Out of all the people I've met within my life, I trust you the most. Along with Jimbei." Takuya responded to her. Aika blushed at those words, but became a bit disappointed when he mentioned Jimbei as well.

"...Then please...trust that we're strong enough to handle ourselves...trust us that you don't have to risk your life anymore...please..." Aika pleaded with him. Takuya stayed silent for a while.

"...I'll try...Aika." Takuya quietly said to her. Aika just gave a tired sigh at that.

"...I suppose that's the best I can get out of you." Aika said to him in a tired tone. Both of them just stood still in comfortable silence, with Aika still hugging Takuya, while Takuya just stood there, not knowing what to do in this embrace.

It was then Takuya's legs began to shake.

"Oh crap..." Takuya uttered out, and Aika looked at him with confusion.

"My legs are about to give out..." Takuya, as he began to collapse on Aika.

"Huh!?" Aika exclaimed out, and both of them fell as Takuya leg's gave out on him.

"Oof!" "Ah!"

*THUD!*

Both of them fell onto the floor with a thud, and groaned out a bit in pain.

"Ow...sorry Aika..."

"...It's no problem...Takuya..." Aika said, but then paused into something.

"...? Something the matter...Aika...?" Takuya asked, but then paused into something, just like Aika. The reason why is because their posture.

Aika whole body was laying on top of Takuya, and Takuya was just lying on the floor. But the most interesting part...is that their faces are close to each other.

Brown eyes meet green once again...and they just found themselves staring into each other's eyes. They felt their breaths close to their mouths, and they felt their each other's hearts beating faster than normal. Their faces began to flush lightly, but they couldn't just tear themselves away from each other. Aika slowly lowered her head towards Takuya, while Takuya didn't move, but kept staring into her eyes.

Then it finally happened. The moment that the two unknowingly wanted.

A kiss.

Their lips soon collided with one another, and they melted perfectly into each other. They both closed their eyes, and let the moment pass by them. Takuya unknowingly let his arms wrap around Aika waist, and brought her closer to his body. The two of them stayed silent for a while, just letting the kiss last as long as they wanted. However, the two must eventually have air in the system, and they slowly parted from each other.

They looked at each other with a dazed expression, and they didn't know what to say. But they wanted to say the same thing.

""...Wow."" the two of them said. It was then Takuya decided to say something.

"...Was...Was that our first kiss?" Takuya asked her.

"...Yeah...it is." Aika responded.

"...And...did we just enjoy it?" Takuya dumbly asked her.

"...Yeah...we did." Aika simply responded, not really sure on what else to say. And her heart wanted to tell her honest feelings.

"...So...what do we do know?" Takuya asked her, not really sure on where to go with this.

"...Well...you can start by getting some rest." Aika suggested, the logical side showing up, but another part of her wanted something else.

"But I'm already rested." Takuya told her.

"Your legs say otherwise." Aika retorted. Takuya gave her a chuckle.

"I guess you got me there. Can you help me up?" Takuya asked her. Aika nodded at him, and then stood up from him. She held out her hand for Takuya, to which he grabbed. She lifted Takuya from his lying position, and helped him back into bed.

"Thanks Aika." Takuya said to her, while his upper body was able to sit upwards.

"It's no problem, Takuya." Aika said to him with a smile. Takuya then yawned at her.

"*Yawn*...I think it's time I hit the hay again..." Takuya told her. Aika nodded at him.

"Yes...Goodnight Takuya." Aika said to him, and then leaned forwards and pecked him on the lips once more. Takuya looked surprised at her actions, but then sported a light blush at her.

"Yeah...Goodnight." Takuya said to her. Aika gave him a soft smile, and began to walk out of the room. However...

"W-wait!" Takuya called out to her. Aika turned to him with a confused look.

"Yes Takuya?" Aika asked him. And then she noticed an embarrassed and conflicted look on him, which confused and worry her more.

"Will you...um..." Takuya said to her with a nervous and hesitant voice, and began blushing a bit more. Aika grew worried at this, and worked closer to him.

"Is something the matter Takuya?" Aika asked him in a conercened tone. Takuya shook his head, and decided it was time to say it.

"W-well...I...might need help getting out of bed with my legs out of commission...and I need someone's help to get me out of it...so...will you...sleep on the bed with me?" Takuya asked her, while looking away nervously. Aika first went into silence, trying to process the question he asked her. And then she went into surprise.

"E-Eh!?" she squeaked out in surprise, as well as a blush growing on her checks. Takuya quickly panicked.

"I-I mean you don't have to, Aika! You know what, never mind! Forget what I said! Let's just play it off as a simple joke. Hahahaha..." Takuya laughed awkwardly, while trying to dispel on what he created. However, he got an answer that surprised him.

"U-um...okay. I don't mind, Takuya." Aika said to him, to which he turned to her with surprise.

"U-um...really Aika, you don't need to-" Takuya was interrupted when she crawled into the covers with him, and made him lie down. She puts her head on his chest, and listen to his steady heartbeat.

"...It this okay...Takuya?" Aika said quietly underneath him. Takuya looked surprised at her, but feeling her embrace around him made him feel relaxed.

"...Yeah. That's good enough...Aika." Takuya quietly said to her, as his eyes began to droop with sleepiness. Aika also began to doze into a sleep. Their bodies felt each other's warmth, and it catalyzed a more faster way to sleep. As they were about to fall asleep, he then heard her say something.

"...Love you...Takuya." Aika quietly said to him, and began to fall asleep. Takuya never got the chance to responsd, but said it in his mind.

'...Love...you...to...' Takuya thought to her, and darkness soon overcomes his eyes.

The two fell asleep, within each other's warm embrace under the cold night.

**End OST**

...

(Morning)

**Play: Kingdom Hearts 2 OST: Sora's Theme**

The Peerage was soon notified on Takuya's awakening that morning, and they all rushed to his apartment, and they were all happy to see him up. Asia cried as she hugged him, telling him she was happy to see him okay. Kiba gave Takuya a good-hearted laugh and told him it was good to see him well again. Koneko bluntly called Takuya an idiot for pushing himself to hard. Akeno just giggled at him and told him it was good to see him up. As for Jimbei, he just greeted him with a pat on the back, and just told him that he is back to the land of the living.

But out of all the greetings to occur interestingly, then it had to be Rias. As soon as she saw him, she pounced on him and tightly hugged him.

"...You dummy..." Rias said, while having a relieved face and tone.

"Et tu, Rias?" Takuya blankly told her, while giving Aika a small smile and amused look. Aika giggled at him.

"I calling you that because you've pushed yourself to hard, to the point where you fainted and possibly die from it!" Rias shouted at him with worry. Takuya winced from that.

"...I'm sorry, but we did win the game, didn't we? You're free to choose whoever you love, and not marry that manwhore." Takuya reassured her. Rias gave a sigh at that, and looked down sadly.

"Yes but...You may have broken this engagement. But a new engagement might be brought in, you know? I don't want to keep burdening you with this kind of thing." Rias said sadly. Takuya stayed silent at her, and then did something to her.

*Poke*

He poked her on the forehead, which caused Rias to snap out of her depressed phase.

"-!" was Rias surprised reaction. Takuya smiled brightly at her.

"Don't look so down Rias. No matter what, you shouldn't give up. And I'll be there to support you all the way. After all, I'm your Pawn, your servant, and most importantly...a friend. A friend who will stand beside you and blow away the opponents that dare stand in your way. After all, that's the Rias I know!" Takuya cheerily said to her. As soon as he said those words, he felt something impact with his lips.

And those lips were none other than Rias's lips.

"MPH!?" was all Takuya could say with his mouth, while connected with Rias.

"EH!?" was all the other reactions around them.

Takuya and Rias stood there for a few seconds, until Rias parted from him with a beautiful smile. Takuya just dumbly looked at her, not sure how to react to this situation.

"My first kiss. It's something that girls treasure in Japan, right?" Rias said to him.

"Um...I guess?" Takuya said to her. He then realized something.

"Wait a second! You're first kiss was with me? Were you sure abut that?" Takuya asked her.

"You did something that's worth having a kiss with me. It's a reward." Rias said to him with a smile. Takuya just stayed silent at that, not sure what to say. But he then noticed several reactions around him.

Kiba was giving him a smile of congrats at him, Akeno looked at him with her lady-like smile as usual, Asia looked happy at Rias yet sad at the same time, Koneko gave them a neutral expression, and Jimbei gave Takuya a thumbs up with an approving smile. But the one that Takuya worried about the most...

Aika just stood there, with her hair shadowed over her eyes. Her fists was shaking. And that scared Takuya.

"Ara ara, Takuya-kun. How was your first kiss? Was it worth something to remember with Buchou?" Akeno asked him. Takuya dumbly blinked at her.

"Um...I actually had my first kiss already." Takuya dumbly blurted out, which shocked the others.

"Eh!?" was all the member's reactions, including Jimbei.

"Wait...then who was your first?" Rias asked him seriously.

"Um..." Takuya wasn't really sure on how to answer that question. Before he could answer carefully, he felt something wrap around his right arm. He turned and saw Aika, the one who wrapper her arms around his.

"That would be me, Rias-san." Aika firmly told her. This statement once again surprised the others.

"EH!?" was all the reactions again. Aika then gave Rias a narrow look.

"Rias-san, I would advise you now to know on who you're going to kiss, as well as rewarding your servants. Especially with Takuya..." Aika told her. Rias looked surprised at this, but then narrowed her eyes at her.

"Oh? Is that a challenge, Aika?" Rias said to her. It was then sparks began to form between the two.

All Takuya could do is just sigh at this kind of predicament he is in right now.

**End OST**

...

(Moments Later)

**Play: Blazblue Alter Memory: Catus Carnival**

Things didn't end with Takuya. Takuya was now standing there dumbfounded as he found himself carrying the luggage of Rias Gremory, as she announced that she will be living with him from now on. This brought great amusement to Jimbei, while Asia and Aika looked like they were in a bad mood. Takuya wondered why.

As he was carrying her luggage, Rias followed behind him.

"Takuya, since I'm moving in, can you take my luggage to my room right away promptly?"

"That's what I've been currently doing." Takuya told her. Asia then followed behind him.

"I'll help as well, Takuya." Asia told him. However, he turned to her and gave her a small smile.

"Don't worry about it Asia. Compared to the weights I had to endure, this means nothing. So don't worry about it." Takuya assured her. However, Asia turned her back on him, and unknowingly to him, her eyes began to tear up.

"...Auu, looks like there's only hope for polygamy...But, but...it will be against the teachings of God...but, but at this rate...hauu..."

"...What about polygamy?" Takuya asked her.

"It's nothing." was all Asia said as she walked away. Takuya raised an eyebrow of confusion at her.

**{*Chuckle*...Oh partner, you have no idea what you just got dragged into}**

**[You mean the fact that he is more involved with the Devils, or the fact that he is gaining vixens?]**

**{...Can it be both?}**

**[Hmph]**

'...Just what are you trying to imply, Ddraig?' Takuya mentally asked his resident Dragon within his mind. However, his question went ignored, and he snapped out of thought when Rias told him to move her stuff in a certain spot of her room.

"Alright." Takuya simply told her as he placed on the floor. As he did, Rias looked at him with a smile.

"Takuya, I want to take a bath after this... Yeah, I will wash your back for you." Rias said to him like it was a normal thing. Takuya turned to her surprised.

"U-um, you don't need to, Rias. I'm perfectly fine-"

"Geez! If you are having a bath together, then so will I! Takuya and Buchou-san! Please don't leave me out of this!" Asia interrupted Takuya as she complained with teary eyes.

"Asia. I'm sorry, but this is how it is. Is it all right if this is a proclamation of war?" Rias asked her with a challenging look.

"Uuu, I don't want to lose, but it seems like I will lose!" Asia whined with teary eyes. Takuya could just see the sparks form between the two, and just sweat dropped at them. However, things became even more worst when someone else came into the picture.

"Who is going to wash who's back?" Aika said to them as she entered the room. She looked at them with a stern look.

"I'm sorry, but no one is going to wash Takuya's back." Aika said to them. Rias then turned to her, and gave her a challenging look, while Asia looked at her with teary eyes.

"But I'm the guest here. Aren't I the one who must be treated like one?" Rias asked her. Aika's eyebrow twitched at her, but kept her cool.

"I wouldn't call you a guest if you declared that you're going to live here. You're more of a resident. And as Takuya's teammate, I will help set a few house rules here." Aika said to her. Rias frowned at her.

"I'm sorry, but Takuya is a part of my peerage. And as his King and Gremory, it is my duty to have a closer relationship with my adorable servant." Rias cooly told her.

"Well I am Takuya's FIRST friend, teammate, and someone precious to him. It is only natural that I must look out for him as well." Aika shot back. It was then sparks began forming between the two of them again, while Asia continued to watch with teary eyes. Takuya just stood there, unsure what to do in this situation.

Meanwhile, Jimbei just stood outside the room with popcorn in hand, watching with an amused look.

'...So this is what a harem looks like, huh? Sensei would sure be proud of it.' Jimbei thought. He then chucked to himself.

'I wonder where this will take Takuya.' Jimbei thought.

**End OST**

...

(Morning)

After what happened yesterday, everything went pretty much normal. As of now, Takuya found himself waking up from his sleep, and yawned as he began to wake up. He began to think of the day ahead, and wonder what time is it...until he realized something.

He didn't fall out of his bed like usual.

And this brought great relief and confusion to Takuya. One is where he can escape the pain of falling out of bed. At the same time, he was greatly confused on why he didn't fall out of his bed like usual. He looked around, and then found his answer

**Play: D. Gray Man OST: Komui Shitsuchou**

...and that answer came in the form of Rias...a very naked Rias sleeping next to him.

"Unnn…" Rias moaned out as she hugged him like a body pillow. Her huge breast was touching his left arm, and he felt his left hand covered in her soft and creamy thighs. Her smell began entering Takuya's nose, and found himself blushing heavily at the fact that Rias was sleeping next to him...naked.

He was surprised when Rias told him that she sleeps naked, saying that clothes feel restricting on her. Takuya was kind of weirded out by this face, but rolled along with it, deciding that it was how she liked it. However, he certainly didn't expect Rias to sleep next to him...with her in a nude form. Takuya felt like he really needed to leave this awkward situation, while at the same time not waking her. That sort of thing is hard, considering how tightly Rias was hugging onto him. All Takuya do what just blush under her contact while looking away from her nude form.

"...Oh, you're awake?" Rias asked him. Takuya's eye widened at that.

"Y-Yeah, I am. I woke up and found you sleeping, so I didn't want to bother you..." Takuya said quietly to her as he looked away from her.

"I'm sorry. I felt like sleeping while using you as my hugging pillow. I came in after you went to sleep." Rias said to him cheerily, as she hugged more tighter onto Takuya.

"What should we do? It might be wonderful to stay like this until it's time to wake up... Maybe doing something a little bit naughty would be a good way to communicate with my adorable servant." Rias said as she kissed him on the cheek. Takuya just blushed more than usual, trying his best not to get a nosebleed. He really wanted to get out of this as soon as possible, and Rias was acting strangely more affectionate with him. He kept on wondering why.

"U-um..Buchou...we should really get going and get-" Takuya stuttered out, but was interrupted when Rias turned his head towards her face, and looked at him with a sultry look.

"Do you feel like attacking me?" Rias said to him in a naughty voice.

"Um..." was all Takuya could say.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"Takuya. It's almost time for morning training." Asia said on the other side of the door. Takuya froze at her voice, and began to sweat on the upcoming situation that could possibly head towards him.

"Takuya? Are you still sleeping?"

"I-I'm awake! Just wait for me downstairs!" Takuya shouted out to her, not wanting this situation at all. However...

"Asia, wait for us a bit longer. Both Takuya and I need to get ready." Rias shouted out to her. Takuya gave her a freaked out look.

Asia opens the door in a violent manner, and saw Takuya and Rias together on bed. She grew teary eyes and an unpleasant face. Meanwhile, Rias just smiled at her while she hugged his arm.

"Good morning Asia." Rias said. Asia's body shook madly, and started to put her hands on her clothes. Takuya looked confused at her actions, and soon found out why.

"I will also get naked! I don't want to be left out!" Asia cried out.

"Asia!?" Takuya said to her. However, it didn't stop her from taking off her shirt, revealing her bra in front of him.

"W-wait a moment here! This isn't what it looks like!" Takuya shouted to her. However, Asia continued to close in on Takuya, while Rias clung tightly to him.

And to make matters worst, she appeared.

"Takuya? Is something the...matter..." spoke a familiar voice. Takuya slowly turned his attention towards his bedroom door, and found Aika standing there...with her hair shadowing her eyes.

"...Takuya?...What are you doing?" Aika said in a low and dangerous tone. Takuya began to sweat buckets at this.

"H-Hold on Aika. I can explain everythi-MPH!" Takuya was interrupted when Rias stuffed his head between her breast.

"Now now, Takuya. You shouldn't become that energetic yet. Why won't you rest a little bit longer?" Rias said to him, not helping him at all in this situation. She smirked at Aika.

"...I see now..." Aika said in a low tone, and slowly walked into the room.

"...A-Aika?" Takuya whimpered as she closed in on them.

**End OST**

...

(Moments later)

**Play: Persona 4 OST: Like A Dream Come True**

"Itadakimasu." the group said at the table, and began to eat their breakfast. It was quite quiet, considering what happened earlier.

After an excruciating morning with Aika getting answers from all of them, she scolded them...hard. She began to set up rules within the household, saying that it is appropriate to set up some order. She first set up a rule where that if Rias were to sleep with Takuya, then she must wear some clothes, much to Rias ire and annoyance. The second rule is that stripping yourself within the house is highly prohibited, and you're only allowed when going to the bathroom. The third rule is that everyone has to sleep in their respective rooms. So overall, Aika pretty much set up rules that prevent any indecent actions to be performed. Rias was greatly annoyed at this and argued with her, but Aika countered back that it was Takuya's house that she was living under. She had (or forced) Takuya to agree with these rules, preventing Rias from doing so. Again, this annoyed Rias.

"The food taste great, Buchou. Never thought you had a knack for cooking japanese food." Jimbei said as he munched on the food.

"Thank you, Jimbei. I have already been living in Japan for a while, so I learned quite a bit of cooking." Rias said to him. Takuya was also surprised that Rias can cook, but he went along with it.

"Takuya, there's more where that came from" Rias smiled at him as she held out more food to him.

"Y-yeah..." was all Takuya could say, still shaken from earlier.

"Oh yeah, Takuya. There is also...good news for you." Rias told him, while trying to say it out like it was a normal thing.

"What is it?" Takuya asksd her.

...

(At Classroom)

**Play: Persona 3 OST: I Want To be Close.**

"Hello there. My name is Aika Hikari. I'll be working with you guys till the end of the school year. I hope we can get along." Aika introduced herself to the rest of the class. She was now wearing the standard Kuoh female uniform, and was now standing in front of class...more specifically, Takuya's class.

The class had interesting reactions.

The males were awed and blushing at her appearance. Even some had heart in her eyes. They looked at themselves and tried to look best to get the new hot girl's attention.

Meanwhile, the female students were also admiring Aika. They've commented on how beautiful she looked, and some started to debate if she could compete with Kuoh's Great Ladies.

"Oh wow...she's beautiful!"

"I think I'm in love..."

"I could feel my heart beating faster by looking at her..."

"She's so pretty! I wonder what she uses."

"Kyah! She looks like a princess!"

Many of the comments began flying around, while Aika smiled politely to them. Takuya and Jimbei looked at each other, and gave each other a small smile. Looks like the team is together again. This time in a classroom.

"Alright class, settle down." The teacher told them. "Alright Aika...um...Oh! Why won't you sit behind Takuya? He is over there." the teacher said, pointing to the desk that his behind Takuya. The males cursed to themselves, and turned their gazes towards Takuya, and glared at him. Takuya, on the other hand, just raised an eyebrow at them.

"Alright." Aika said with a smile, as she walked to her desk and sat down. The three teammates then turned to each other (they were sitting next to each other), and gave each other small smiles, seeing that they're together once again.

Meanwhile, the males we're glaring harder than ever at Takuya and Jimbei, while the females began to whisper to each other.

"They just smiled to each other. Does she know them?"

"Who knows? But there is a high possibility..."

"Aw...both Takuya and Jimbei have their attention on Aika...and both of the boys were cute..."

The three Shinobi somehow didn't catch onto the comments, and became confused by their whisperings.

...

(Moments later)

**Continue OST**

"Alright class, that's all for today." the teacher said as he heard the school bell ring, and proceeded to leave the classroom. The rest of the students got up from their seats as well, and soon swarmed Aika, the new girl.

"H-hello there Aika-san. W-Welcome to the school."

"It's nice to meet you, Aika. You're so pretty~."

"Kyah~, you're so beautiful!"

Many males blushed around her, trying to get the words out of their mouths, while the females awed and admired Aika's beauty and personality. Meanwhile, Aika just stood there and smiled at their compliments, while saying some words of modesty or thank you to the people.

"Yo, Aika!" shouted out a familiar voice. The rest of the students turned their heads and saw Takuya, Jimbei, and Asia standing near the classroom door. And it was Jimbei who called out to Aika.

"We're know a great spot where we can eat our lunch. Wanna come?" Takuya asked her casually with a smile. Aika smiled at them.

"Sure! I'm ready to go!" Aika said happily to him as she got her stuff and walked towards the group. Meanwhile, the everyone was looking at the group with different reactions. The males were just glaring daggers at Takuya and Jimbei, for them able to get close with the cute girl Asia, and the new student Aika.

"Damn it! Bouken already got to her!" a male student cursed.

"How does she know him in the first place!?" a male student seethed.

"First the club with Rias-oneesama, Akeno-oneesama, and Koneko-chan. Then having Asia live with him under the same roof. And now the new hot transfer student Aika!? When is he going to stop!?" a male student whined out

"I wonder how they know each other?" whispered a female student.

"Who knows?" responded another female student.

Takuya gave them a confused look, before shrugging it off and decided to ignore it. They weren't worth the effort. The four then proceeded to walk out of class.

...

(At a tree)

**Continue OST**

The shinobi trio, along with Asia, were now sitting underneath a tree, big enough to shade four people. They were all eating their lunch.

"So Aika. How do you like the school?" Takuya asked her.

"It's a great school. Everyone here is friendly. Though, I've noticed that some of our classmates are mad at you and Jimbei. I wonder why." Aika told Takuya.

"Oh don't worry about it. The guys here are desperate for a girlfriend, so they might be a bit touchy to see me surrounded by a bunch of girls, namely the Occult Research Club. The girls, on the other hand, are a lot nicer than the boys. Though, they do tend to gossip about me and my notebook." Takuya reassured her. Aika just breathed in relief.

"Oh good. I thought they disliked you for another reason." Akia spoke, relieved that Takuya isn't hated...that much. She then realized something.

"You said something about a notebook. What exactly are you writing?" Aika asked Takuya. Takuya looked surprised at her, and then gave a small laugh.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you about that. You see, during my time here, I've decided to write in my notebook to pass the time. It was also a good way to start something." Takuya told her.

"Can I see?" Aika asked him.

"Sure. Jimbei had already seen it, and he says its great. Asia has read it as well, and she said it is great." Takuya told her, while Jimbei and Asia gave her a nod Takuya then reached into his backpack, and pulled out a black covered notebook. He opened the book and showed it to her. Aika looked at the notebook, and looked through its contents. She looked amazed when she saw it.

"Oh wow, Takuya! I never knew you were a capable...!"

"I know, right. I'm even surprised myself." Jimbei told her.

"Takuya is an amazing writer!" Asia said happily.

"Are you going to show this to the rest of the school?" Aika asked Takuya.

"I'm actually planning to. I'm almost finished with it. Just need a few more touch ups until I reveal it to the school. They'll be amazed on what they're shown." Takuya said happily to her.

"...And finally clear up that I'm not a pervert with that notebook." Takuya muttered. Aika and Jimbei just gave a small laugh at his words, while Asia comforted him.

**End OST**

...

(At Takuya's apartment)

**Play: One Piece OST: Hungry Luffy**

After school, Rias decided to have the Occult Research Club meeting at his apartment, since their entire old school building was being cleaned by cleaners. Takuya immediately saw through her words and knew that her familiar cleans the building. All the members met up at Takuya's apartment, and this was happening.

"Alright. My homemade treats are here." Takuya said as he was carrying a hot batch sweet treats to the group sitting around the table in his living room. Everyone happily accepted the treats. Koneko's eyes were sparkling and munching fast on the sweets she was eating. Aika looked like she was in heaven as she was eating Takuya's cooking. Asia happily ate the treats, while Rias was admiring on how good it was.

"So good~!" Aika happily moaned out as she ate the sweet treats.

"...Delicious." Koneko said as she ate the sweets.

"Ara ara, it feels like my cheeks are about to fall." Akeno said as her cheeks blushed under the sweetness of the treats

"You sure know how to treat the ladies." Jimbei said nonchalantly as he bit a cookie.

"*Chuckle* C'mon, I made it for you to. Don't feel left out." Takuya told him as he took a seat and ate his own work.

The group happily ate the assortment of treats that were presented to them, and Rias had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Takuya?" Rias said to him.

"Yeah Rias?" Takuya said to her.

"I'm curious about your life in your home dimension." Rias said to him. This gained the attention of the entire group.

"Now that you mention it, I too am curious about Takuya-kun's life in his dimension." Kiba asked.

"Ara, my curiosity is piqued as well." Akeno said to him.

"...Curious." Koneko said to him,

"U-um...you can talk about it if you want to..." Asia said to him shyly.

Takuya blinked at their request, before turning to Jimbei and Aika. They all gave him a look that told him "go ahead and do it". Takuya sighed, before complying with everyone's curiosity.

"All right. I suppose I could tell you about my life back in my home dimension." Takuya said to them, which resulted in them having smiles. Takuya turned towards a certain person among the group.

"Shiemi?" Takuya said to her.

"Hm?" Shiemi said cutely to him as she was chewing on a piece of cookie.

"Do you mind if you can project my memories to the whole group?" Takuya asked her.

"Not at all Onii-chan!" Shiemi cheerily said to him as she hovered in front of Takuya's face and touched his forehead.

Just like last time, a bright light engulfed the group.

**End OST**

...

(Memory Room)

The group now found themselves within the memory room once more. It started out pitch black, before images started to appear before them. First the surroundings popped up.

Buildings first popped up. The setting around them looked highly Japanese, with the buildings being either wooden or having nice walls presented. Soon, people soon started to materialize, and there were random people that were walking in random directions, or doing whatever they do in their lives.

The entire group looked at their surroundings in surprise.

"Wow..." Rias and Asia said as she looked around.

"Ara ara, this is quite a lively town."

"Looks much more lively than any other city."

"...Crowded."

"That's Konoha for you." Takuya told the rest of the group, which made then turn to him in surprise.

"Konoha? You mean your home village?" Rias asked him.

"Yep. What're seeing right now is my hometown. A lively place, huh?" Takuya asked them. They all nodded, and looked around in awe at their surroundings. It was then they noticed someone amongst the crowd.

"Isn't that Takuya?" Kiba asked them. They all nodded. It was indeed memory Takuya walking amongst the crowd. Unlike Takuya's student uniform or Chunnin uniform, he was wearing a green short sleeved hoodie, with black colors as the sleeves, along with jeans. They watched him as he kept walking, and came up onto an intersection. Just as he approached it, he heard something.

**Play: Naruto OST: Naruto's Daily Life**

"NARUTO!" shouted an enraged feminine voice.

"DAHHH!" shouted out another familiar voice.

Before memory Takuya knew it, he saw a body flying by him and made itself bury into the ground. Takuya turned his head towards the body, and saw the legs twitching every few moments. And before Takuya could help the poor boy, someone else familiar passed by him. She had pink hair, and was wearing her combat uniform. And by the looks of it, she was pissed. She soon plucked the body off the ground and violently shook him.

"What were you thinking, you idiot!? It was just a simple delivery mission, but somehow you managed to burn half of the cargo!" the pink haired girl shouted at him.

"T-to be fair Sakura-chan...t-the theif was the one who set it on fire...-ttebayo..." the blonde stuttered to her, while still trying to recover from his pain.

"That's no excuse! Why would you fight near the cargo in the first place!?" Sakura angrily yelled out him while violently shaking him. Naruto wasn't able to respond, as he was being violently shook.

Meanwhile, memory Takuya silently stood there as he witnessed the whole thing. He looked like he was not sure what to do in this situation.

"Um..." was all memory Takuya said, as he got closer to the two. Sakura noticed that voice, and turned towards him.

"Oh, hey there Takuya. Just give me a sec. I just need to beat some sense into Naruto." Sakura told him.

"P-please don't..." Naruto said in pain.

"Now now, let's all calm down here..." memory Takuya said to them awkwardly while sweat dropping with hands raised while trying to placate the situation. As memory Takuya did, the rest of the peerage looked at the interaction with interest, confusion, and surprise.

"...Aren't those the people we saw in the first memory projection?" Rias asked the group. They all nodded.

"Ara ara, she's quite energetic, isn't she." Akeno said.

"I think that's an understatement there." Kiba commented.

"This is pretty normal." Takuya said to them, surprising them.

"Eh!?" the group said to him surprised, with the exception of Jimbei and Aika. Those two were just giving reminiscent smiles when they saw the memory in front of them. Takuya just shrugged like it was a normal thing.

"This kind of thing happens all the time. Naruto, the blonde guy you see in front of you, somehow manages to enrage Sakura, the pink haired girl. And as usual, you see this happen." Takuya explained to them. The entire Peerage sweat dropped at that explanation.

"Do you know them, Takuya?" Rias asked him.

"Yeah. I went to the Ninja academy with them. I was in the same class as them." Takuya told him, which surprised the others. Takuya then pointed to Naruto, who was still had that anime-knocked out expression on his face.

"That's Naruto. Konoha's #1 Knucklehead Ninja and the most Unpredictable Ninja in Konoha as well. He is also a good friend of mine." Takuya told them, and then gestured to the Sakura.

"That's Sakura Haruno, a Naruto's team mate in Team 7. She is a medical ninja, being able to heal wounds and injuries." Takuya told them. This surprised the others.

"A medical ninja?" Kiba asked him. This time, Aika took over.

"A medical ninja, or Medical-nin, are Shinobi who specialise in medical treatment and heal others. This type of job requires high intelligence and excellent chakra control. They actually play an important role in squads, since they're able to treat injured comrades. Just like Asia-san within your peerage. I also know a few healing jutsus to support my team as well" Aika explained to them, and then raised her hands and engulfed them in a green aura, to which the Peerage became surprised by it.

"Oh wow, Aika! You can heal like me?" Asia said to her amazed. Aika smiled gently at her.

"Yes, but not as effective at you, Asia. You can heal more better than me, where I could only treat minor wounds." Aika told her.

"By the way, Sakura doesn't only heal, but has immense strength as well." Takuya informed them, to which they turned to him in surprise. Takuya chuckled at their reactions.

"Wait, so she's a mix between fighter and healer?" Rias asked him. Takuya nodded at her.

"Yes. It is important for a medical-nin to look out for themselves as well." Takuya informed her. He then turned to the scene in front of him, and decided another memory.

**End OST**

...

(Memory Shift)

**Play: Naruto Shippuden OST: Companions**

The Peerage now found themselves in front of another location within Konoha. This time, they were in near a forest, with a forest clearing. And in that field was a teen. But this teen stood out from the rest. He had short black hair with black eyes, colors that completely contrast from his very pale skin. He is carrying a small backpack with his brush, scrolls, and ninja ink in it. He wears a short black jacket with red straps. He also seems to have a tip-less tantō on his back. The rest of his outfit consisted of a high-collared midriff shirt, black pants, shinobi sandals and gloves with his index and thumb fingers exposed.

As of right now, he was sitting down, with a drawing book in his hand. With a paint brush in hand, he kept drawing many forms of pictures, ranging from animals to many other forms of objects.

The entire Peerage became interested in this boy's appearance.

"Such pale skin..." Rias commented.

"Ara, he looks like a pale doll..." Akeno said.

"Is that even healthy to have skin like that?" Kiba said.

"...Pale."

"Um..."

It was then memory Takuya came out of the forest and was walking towards the teen. He then stopped behind the pale teen. As memory Takuya stopped behind the pale teen, he spoke.

"Hello there Takuya. Nice weather we're having, right?" said the pale guy.

"...How'd you know it was me, Sai?" Takuya asked him with an amused smile.

"Hmm...intuition?" Sai offered.

"...Isn't that a thing that belongs to women?" Takuya asked him.

"Maybe so..." Sai said to him.

"*sigh* no matter." Takuya said as he sat next to Sai. He then reached for a scroll on his pants, and unrolled it and unsealed a water bottle, and began drinking it.

The two just went into a comfortable silence as time passed by. The Peerage became confused by this.

"Um...is something supposed to happen?" Kiba asked Takuya. Takuya shook his head.

"Nah. I just remembered a faint memory of me and Sai just falling into a comfortable silence while we hanged out with each other."

"...Anticlimactic." Koneko commented. Takuya dipped his head at that.

"...Sorry. You guys wanted to see my life in my dimension, so I'm just showing you that..." Takuya muttered. Rias giggled at him.

"Don't worry about it Takuya. We all wanted to see your life in your dimension, and you're showing it to us. Don't worry about it." Rias said to him. Takuya nodded in appreciation to her.

"By the way, how do you know him?" Rias asked him. Takuya looked at his memory self and Sai just sitting in comfortable silence.

"...Let's just say he and I have a certain connection with each other." Takuya told them. The Peerage grew confused at this, while his teammates frowned when he said that.

"Ara, a certain connection? I wonder who does it..." Akeno said with a smile. Takuya immediately chocked on a treat as soon as he heard Akeno said that. Jimbei cracked up at that.

"Takuya!" both Asia and Aika exclaimed in worry as they approached Takuya and patted him on the back. Takuya managed to clear his throat thanks to their comfort.

"*cough* *cough* ... I'm fine. Thanks." Takuya managed to utter out, while clearing his throat.

"...Let's just move on with the next memory..." Takuya managed to utter out.

**End OST**

...

(Memory Shift)

**Play: Naruto OST: Fooling Mode**

This memory now showed that Konoha was nearing sunset now. Takuya was now walking in the dusk life of Konoha, where it was still lively with people. As he kept walking, he stopped in front of a bookstore and walked inside. As Takuya did, he noticed a rather long line. And they were lined up in front of the same book that were stacked, made to be taken from various customers. As Takuya looked at the line, he noticed a certain man within the line.

"...Kakashi-sensei?" Takuya called to him. The said man turned his attention to him. The entire peerage looked at the man, and was once again interested by this man's appearance.

This man was fit and relatively tall Shinobi, given his standard chunnin flack jacket. He had spiky silver hair, along with dark-coloured eyes. Though, you could say eye with a headband lying over his left eye. But the most interesting trait about him is his mark that completely covers his face, and only reveals only his eye.

"Oh, Takuya. What a coincidence to see you here." Kakashi said to him. Takuya blinked at him.

"Yeah, it is. I've decided to browse around the bookstore and see if a book catches my eye." Takuya told him.

"Ah, I see. I recommend on getting that book, which I'm currently getting right now." Kakashi said as he pointed at the stack of books. Takuya then read the sign above those books. It was then Takuya gave a dead-panned state at the title.

Icha Icha Paradise

Takuya's eyebrow just twitched at that.

"Um...good offer, but I'm not interested. I...think I'll go elsewhere." Takuya said as he began to walk away. Kakashi just watched him walk away, and just shrugged.

"Oh well, it's his loss." Kakashi said to himself, and then eye-smiled as he was next to approach the book.

As the Peerage watched, they heard two people sigh at that. They turned their heads, and saw Jimbei and Aika sitting there, with a sigh escaping them.

"Do you know this Kakashi, Jimbei and Aika?" Rias asked them. Jimebi gave a low laugh at her.

"Yeah, we definitely know him." Jimbei told her with a smirk as he laid back on the couch.

"That is Kakashi Hatake, a Jounin, a high ranked Shinobi, of our village. He is rather infamous both in and out of the village. For within the village, he is the most tardiest and laziest person you will ever meet. You plan to meet him up for something? You have to wait hours in order to meet up with him." Jimbei explained to them. All the members just sweatdropped at that fact.

"...I see..." Rias said, looking at this Kakashi with a skeptical look. It was then Takuya decided to take over the explanation.

"But outside the village, he is a rather powerful Shinobi. Even I have a hard time trying to fight him alone." Takuya told him, which surprised them a lot. Takuya himself was a strong and capable fighter. But for this guy to be able to fight stronger than him?

The world of Shinobi is indeed dangerous.

"But wait...what are those books that you've declined in this memory?" Kiba asked him. Takuya gave a look at the books, and gave a "oh...those books" type of look.

"Oh, Icha Icha Paradise? They're basically porn novels." Takuya told him. The Peerage grew silent at that, and then looked at memory Kakashi, who was walking towards the register with a copy of Icha Icha Paradise.

"...Pervert." Koneko commented. Takuya just shrugged at that, as he expected Koneko to comment that type of thing. He decided to move to another memory.

**End OST**

...

(Memory Shift)

The Peerage know found themselves within another forest clearing. They wondered on what was going to happen next. Their answer came in the form of...

*BOOM!*

**Play: Naruto Shippuden OST: Reverse Situation**

A dust cloud erupted out of nowhere, and the Peerage covered themselves out of reflex to shield themselves from wind and dust. Until they realized that it was all an illusion. When they looked, they saw someone pop out of the explosion cloud, and out came memory Takuya. This time, the memory Takuya looked like he was having an intense battle. And it was.

This memory Takuya didn't have his sword with him, but instead had his **Shadow Arms** out. Two of them to be exact. This alarmed the peerage, seeing that Takuya is using that technique. They wondered on what made him bring him out. Their answer came in the form of an attack.

"**Fang Over Fang!" **shouted out a voice, and two gigantic drill/tornado like attacks headed towards Kiba. Takuya used his **Shadow Arms **to intercept with the oncoming attacks. Two of the arms grabbed the front of the tornados, but it seem to have a tough time just trying to hold them. Memory Takuya gritted his teeth when he tried to hold them back. The tornados soon ended, and two figures popped out of the tornados and leaped back from memory Takuya. The Peerage once again became interested in Takuya's opponents.

The said person had a rather wild appearance. He had messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that he can change into claws. He also has the distinctive red fang markings on his cheeks. He wore an entire black outfit, with zips over chest and sleeves.

The second person...or rather an animal, was a rather large dog that had white fur.

The former person smirked at memory Takuya.

"What's the matter, Takuya? Don't tell me you're running out of steam already?" the person said in a mock-taunting manner. Memory Takuya just gave back a smirk as well.

"Not in the slightest. Don't count me out yet, Kiba." memory Takuya said to the Shinobi Kiba. The Peerage looked at this scene with surprise.

"Your comrade has the same name as Kiba?" Rias asked him in surprise. Takuya nodded at her.

"Yep. But even though Kiba has the same name as our Kiba, I think there are differences you can notice." Takuya told her, and then turned to Kiba and told him in a joking manner.

"Who knows? Maybe this Kiba is another you?" Takuya said jokingly to him. Kiba gave a good-natured laugh at him.

"Ha ha ha...maybe he is. Maybe an alter ego?" Kiba offered. Takuya chuckled at him.

"Possibly." was all Takuya said to Kiba.

As the peerage continued to watch the spar between memory Takuya and Kiba proceed, Kiba raised an eyebrow at the Inuzuka's fighting style.

"He certainly has an interesting fighting style. Especially with his dog." Kiba commented.

"It's because it is." Takuya said to him. "This Kiba belongs to a clan called the Inuzuka clan, a Shinobi clan that specializes combat with dogs. More specifically, ninja dogs. They're known for their close-quarter's combat, but not like swordsman ship they use like you, Kiba."

"I can tell." Kiba said to him.

It was then Takuya decided to shift to another memory.

**End OST**

...

(Memory Shift)

The group now found themselves within another forest. This time, it was rather shady, as tree blocked sunlight from entering. They heard footsteps, and turned to see memory Takuya walking along with somebody else. Again, this appearance intrigued them, just like the others.

There was a male, but his appeance made him mysterious. He had whis jacket hanging down to his knees and the addition of a hood that obstructs his face even more. He wears a satchel on his back. He also appeared to be wearing dark goggles.

This gave the Peerage the first impression that this guy was really mysterious.

"So Shino...care to tell me again why we're out here?" Memory Takuya asked him with curiosity and confusion.

"...We're out here because I need your help, Takuya-san." Shino calmly said to him. Takuya gave him a blank stare.

"Oi oi, just call me Takuya. I'm not the one for honor-fics. And you need my help for what exactly?" Takuya asked him.

"That." Shino told him, as he pointed ahead. Takuya turned his head, before his eye's widened in surprise.

**Play: Naruto OST: Bad Situation**

It was a gigantic spider. It was a friggin huge gigantic spider that was the size of small apartment, and that's saying things!

The spider just stayed there silently, not moving an inch. However, it's eyes were all on Takuya and Shino, with it's mouth dripping with venom.

"...So you want me to kill that thing?" Takuya said to him while guessing. Shino shook his head.

"No. I just want you to hold it, while I retrieve a few eggs from the spider's nest." Shino informed him, while pointing at the nest behind the gigantic spider. The nest had eggs the size of softballs.

"Oh. I get it now. You want to retrieve those eggs, while not harming the spider. Consider it done." memory Takuya told him, while producing two **Shadow Arms.**

"Alright spidy...we're going to do things the easy way or the hard way. Which one do you prefer?" memory Takuya asked it while walking towards it. The spider's response was pouncing at memory Takuya.

"That's what I thought." Takuya said, and proceeded to engage the gigantic arachnid.

The peerage watched on as Takuya fought with the gigantic spier. They all turned to Takuya impressed.

"I'm surprised that you act so calm in front of a gigantic spider, Takuya-kun." Kiba said to him. Takuya shrugged at him.

"I face death almost every time I got out on a mission. Facing a gigantic damn spider was just one of the many things that I have to deal with." Takuya said, shrugging it off.

**End OST**

...

(Memory Shift)

**Play: Naruto OST: Afternoon of Konoha**

The memory now showed the inside of Konoha again. This memory now showed memory Takuya walking casually down the street, until he noticed something in front of him.

It was a girl. And this girl was hiding behind a pole...while watching Naruto from a far distance.

The girl's appearance had straight, dark blue hair that was hime-style haircut, and was about waist-length long. The short strands that frame her face remain, but are now shoulder-length. She also dons a new attire comprised of a loose fitting, long-sleeved, lavender and cream zip-up jacket with lavender cuffs over mesh armour with navy blue pants and black, low-heeled sandals. She still wears her forehead protector around her neck, its colour has changed from blue to black.

Takuya blinked when he saw a certain lavender haired girl hiding behind a pole. He then gave a tired sigh, and walked up behind her, without her knowing.

"Hinata?" Takuya said to her.

"Eep!" Hinata squeaked out, and turned to see Takuya standing there behind her.

"O-oh. Hello there, Takuya." Hinata greeted him.

"Hey there to you to, Hinata. Watching Naruto again?" Takuya asked her while skipping straight to the point.

"N-no! I-I'm just..." Hinata said nervously while fidgeting under his look. Takuya just sighed at her.

"You know Naruto won't notice you like that. Hey I know!" Takuya said to her, as he got behind Hinata and began pushing her.

"C'mon! I'll help ya get together with Naruto! I'll help ya!" Takuya said in an enthusiastic manner as he pushed Hinata towards Naruto.

"N-no! I-I'm not ready yet!" Hinata panicked as she tried to get out of this situation, but no avail.

"Hey, Naruto!" Takuya called out to him. Naruto turned his head, and saw Takuya and Hinata coming towards him.

"Hey Takuya. Hey Hinata-chan. What's up?" Naruto greeted them.

"Oh nothing. But I've just noticed that Hinata wants to spend some time with you. Isn't that right, Hinata?" Takuya smiled innocently at her.

"U-Um...!" Hinata began stuttering while blushing heavily.

"Sure! I'm happy with Hinata-chan and I hanging out, including you Takuya, -ttebayo!" Naruto said cheerfully to him.

"Hear that Hinata? Naruto wants to spend some time with you!" Takuya said to her, but got no response from her. Takuya blinked at her, and then gave a good look at Hinata...before she fell down.

"Oh crap! Hinata fainted again for no apparent reason!" Naruto said, freaking out at this. Takuya just face palmed at this.

"Here we go again..." Takuya muttered.

**End OST**

...

(Memory Shift)

**Play: Naruto OST: Ino's Theme **

The memory now showed a particular spot, where the place was full of flowers. In front of the store had the sign "Yamanaka Flower Shop". The scene now shifted to two particular people. The scene now showed Takuya standing there in front of the cash register, carrying flowers. In front of him was a girl who was around Takuya's age, and had long blonde hair that was tied in a pony tail, along with a part of her hair covering her eye.

As of right now, Takuya had a bored look on his face, while the girl in front of him kept ranting on about whatever she was talking about. After a few more seconds, the girl stopped and took a breath.

"And that's why I think that this whole predicament is ridiculous, you know? the girl told him. Takuya gave her a dead-panned stare.

"...Yeah. So...can I pay for these flowers now, Ino?" Takuya finally asked her. Ino looked down at the flowers, and sudden realization hit her face.

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that." Ino said as she took the money from him and put it in the cash register. Takuya could only sigh at her.

"Ino, next time when you gossip about something, can you tell it to the girls and not at me? I'm not really the gossip type, you know?" Takuya bluntly told her. Ino blinked at him, and then went into that "oh yeah..." expression.

"Oh yeah, now that I realize it, you're not really the type for gossip, aren't you? I wonder why you didn't tell me in the first place." Ino told him. Takuya grew an anime annoyed vein on his head.

"...You know what, never mind. I'm just going with my black roses." Takuya told her, and was about to walk away. Ino then realized the flowers he was holding.

"Black roses? Oh, so you must be..." Ino said with realization, but then stopped herself from saying it. Takuya gave a small chuckle at her and gave her an understanding look.

"It's okay. No harm done. Just going to visit my parent's grave." Takuya simply told her.

"...I see. No wonder you bought those flowers. They represent farewell and death" Ino sadly said to him.

"...Yeah." Takuya said to her, and walked out of the store.

**End OST**

...

(Memory Shift)

**Play: Naruto OST: Shikamaru's Theme**

The scene now showed a a particular location, filled with Japanese looking setting. The scene now showed Takuya sitting on the porch of an Old-Fashioned Japanese house, along with another person. This said person had his hair in a spiky pony tail.

Right now, the two of them were sitting in front of a board, with pieces on them. They were arranged in different positions. Two of them were staring the the board intently, like it was something important. But then...

"..." the male teen said nothing to Takuya, but moved a particular piece towards another space on the board. Takuya stared at the board silently.

"Well...damn." Takuya said to the teen, who had hair styled in a spiky pony tail.

"It looks like my win again, Takuya." the teen told him. Takuya sighed in defeat and dripped his head defeat as well.

"Of course, Shikamaru. It looks like no one could ever beat you in this damn game. Except for your dad." Takuya pointed out.

"Eh, my old man is too troublesome to deal with when it comes to Shogi. That's why it's a challenge for me." Shikamaru told him. He then proceeded to lie down on the floor and stared at the clouds outside.

"...Sky looks rather nice today." Shikamaru commented. Takuya did the same thing, and collapsed onto his back as well and stared off into the distance.

"...Yeah." Takuya agreed with Shikamaru. The two of them stayed in comfortable silence, until Takuya decided to speak up.

"...I swear Shikamaru. Is there someone in our age group who can take on that damn IQ of yours?" Takuya told him.

"Who knows? It's too troublesome to find and figure out." Shikamaru told him with a yawn. Takuya could only sigh in defeat at him.

**End OST**

...

(Memory Shift)

The memory now showed Takuya being at a japanese BBQ restaurant. And he was sitting in front of a rather big teen, someone rather big for their age.

He had large brown hair that has grown to his wait. He had swirl marks on his cheeks, and he has a more robust physique. He is wearing a red suit with plated armour on his torso, arms, and upper legs.

As the two were eating, Takuya decided to speak up.

"Thanks for inviting to lunch with you, Choji." Takuya told him as he chewed on a piece of meat.

"It's *munch* no problem *chew* Takuya." Choji said as he happily ate through the barbecue meat.

"There was a special sale at this restaurant, and you need two people to get the special discount. Everyone else was busy, and you were the only one who wasn't." Choji told him.

"Well, that is certainly true. Plus, we're eating barbecued meat for lunch with a special discount. I'm not complaining." Takuya told him as he grabbed another piece of meat from the grill and placed it on his plate.

"*munch* Agreed." Choji brightly told him through his chews.

The two then continued to have their lunch, until someone bumped into Choji's elbow as he was walking to his table. The said person looked at Choji with a scowl.

"Watch where your sticking out your fat elbows, you fatty." the male stranger said rudely to Choji, who suddenly stopped eating when he heard those words.

Silence...

**Play: Naruto Shippuden OST: Anger**

"...Oh crap." was all Takuya said, before he scrambled for cover and took refuge before the incoming disaster happens.

"...What did you just call me?" Choji said in a low tone.

"Eh? Didn't you hear me with those fat ears of yours? I said move your fat elbows, you fat piece of shi-" the person continued insulting Choji until a gigantic fist came upon him.

*SMASH!*

"I'M NOT FAT! I'M BIG BONED!" Choji exclaimed angrily as he set off a rampage across the restaurant with the guy who had insulted Choji being assaulted right now...and was screaming in pain.

Screams and havoc spread across the restaurant, while Takuya continued to watch the massacre in a safe area and distance.

"...Yeah...dumb move to call Choji fat there." Takuya commented as he continued to watch the scene unfold in front of him.

**End OST**

...

(Memory Shift)

**Play: Naruto Shippuden OST: Impregnable**

The memory now showed a dojo, with memory Takuya in it, with him sparring with someone. And this certain someone once again intrigued the peerage with his appearance. The shinobi world sure had interesting people.

But anyways, back to the person's description. He had long, black hair. He wore a white shirt with loose sleeves, closed on the right shoulder, with a fastener running down the right part of the chest, matching pants, with a dark navy grey apron tied around his waist and black shinobi sandals.

The two kept trading blows...sort of. Takuya kept dodging every palm attack that was heading towards him, while trying to counter as soon as he saw an attack. At the same time, however, his opponent kept countering attacks, and kept up his assault on Takuya. The spar eventually ended when Takuya's opponent managed to land a blow on Takuya's shoulder. This attack caused Takuya to stumble back a bit, while grunting from the blow.

The teen in front of Takuya sighed.

"It seems that I was able to land a blow on you, Takuya." the teen told him.

"Yeah, you sure got me, Neji." Takuya told him, while rubbing his shoulder.

"If this were a real fight, you would've been badly damaged." Neji told him.

"Yeah. With your ability to knock out my tenketsu points within my chakra system, you're able to block the flow of chakra for a period time. But that's not all. When I experience that damage, the consequences are worst." Takuya told him. Neji nodded at him.

"Yes, and that is why you asked me to spar with you. To help you fight opponents that have the ability similar to mine and the Hyuga clan." Neji pointed out. Takuya nodded at him.

"Yeah. Ready for another spar?" Takuya told him. Neji didn't say anything, but went into fighting stance.

The two then proceeded to spar once again with blow for blow.

**End OST**

...

(Memory Shift)

**Play: Naruto OST: Beautiful Green Wild Beast **

The memory now showed a scene. Like the last scene, Takuya was now sparring with somebody else. Again, Takuya's opponent was indeed interesting...while weirding out the peerage.

Green. If it was one thing to describe, then it would be green. His opponent wore a chunnin flak jacket, has a bowl cut hairstyle, wore green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers. But most importantly...those sideburns. They're so thick, they they're bigger than your thumb. This appearance really weirded out the Peerage.

But moving on, memory Takuya was now sparring with the green teen, and they were all trading blows. Punches, kicks, dodges, any time you see during a physical fight. But unlike your average fight, those two were fighting intensely and fast.

"Hah!" both shouted out, as they both punched, and both their fists impact. This caused a minor wind shockwave around them. The two stayed still for a while, before Takuya lowered his arm.

"Hah...want to call it a break, Lee?" Takuya asked.

"If that is what you want." Lee said. He then clenched his fist at him with determination.

"Takuya! Your taijutsu is quite powerful and intense! Just like the fires of youth, your youth is blooming like the spring!" Lee exclaimed to him. Takuya smiled awkwardly at him for that.

**End OST**

"Um...thanks Lee." Takuya said.

"I'm quite proud of both of you! All of you look quite youthful during your spar!" shouted out another voice. It was then another man appeared on the battlefield, and this scared the peerage to no end when witnessing this.

The man was a lot like Lee. They both wore the same outfit, as well as the same hairstyle. The only way to know the difference between them is that the guy that appeared before them appeared older, and had a deeper voice.

"Hello Guy-sensei." Takuya greeted him.

"Hello there Guy-sensei!" Lee said with energy. Guy flashed a smile at them, and gave them a thumbs up.

"Your spar was quite excellent. Your strikes are hard, your precision is on target, and your timing and coordination is perfect. However..."

"However...?" Takuya and Lee both asked.

"Both of you aren't showing enough youth!" Guy exclaimed to them. Takuya just sweatdropped, while Lee looked like he learned a very important life lesson, while at the same time conflicted

"But Guy-sensei, I was trying my very best to show my youth!" Lee exclaimed to him.

"Yes, but that was only half of your potential!" Guy shouted out to him.

"I see. So there is more youth in me. As expected of Guy-sensei to point this out for me!" Lee exclaimed.

"Yes, and I will help you unleash that youth of yours, if my name isn't Might Guy, the Green Beast of Konoha!" Guy shouted to him proudly.

**Play: Naruto OST: It's The Training!**

"Guy-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Guy-sensei!

"Lee!"

They both shouted out their names in passion, and they began running towards each other. While that happened, the whole scene started to change. It now started to form into a beach, with a sunset in the background. The ocean was splashing with intensity as the two ran to each other...rather slowly.

As the two did, memory Takuya was standing there, with a "are you kidding me" expression.

The Peerage members were also had interesting reactions as well.

"What is this!?" Rias exclaimed.

"Ara ara...this is quite disturbing..." Akeno commented.

"...Words cannot describe on how I feel right now." Kiba said, being highly weird out by this.

"...Disturbing..." Koneko commented.

"Um..." Asia had no idea how to react to this.

The three Shinobi members were just twitching at that memory.

"Takuya...why did you remember that?" Jimbei asked.

"I can't be helped. Those things are forever ingrained to your memory." Aika commented.

"...No matter how hard I try to escape that..." Takuya said while clenching his fist in frustraiton. He decided it was time for a new memory, for everyone's sanity.

**End OST**

...

(Memory Shift)

The scene now showed memory Takuya, along with memory Jimbei, walking together while holding a stack of boxes.

"Sorry for dragin ya into this, Takuya." memory Jimbei said.

"It's no problem." Takuya told him.

The two then approached a shop. Takuya raised his leg, and used to gently push open the door.

"Delivery!" Jimbei exclaimed.

"Ah, you're here. Great. Just set those boxes next to the counter. I'll take care of them." said a rather large muscled man.

"Will do." Jimbei said nonchalantly as the two set down the boxes. The man checked inside the box, and nodded.

"Ah, this looks great as usual." the man said, and reached withn the counter and pulled out a wad of cash and handed it towards Jimbei.

"Here's the payment, and I put in a little something extra. Compliments towards your family's business." the man happily said to him.

"Hey, no need to do that. You're our family's valued customer. You're the one who keeps business running." Jimbei said humorously, while politely declining the extra money.

"No, take it. I insist." the man said with a smile, while forcing the money into Jimbei's hands. Jimbei just sighed in defeat at this.

"Fine..." Jimbei said. The large man chucked at them.

"Oh, by the way. My daughter is here, and she's practicing something in the back. Why won't you go say hi to her before you leave?" the large man said to them.

"Sounds like an idea. C'mon Takuya" Jimbei agreed and walked towards the back door.

"Comin." Takuya simply said. As they reached the backdoor, Takuya pushed the door open.

"Hey Tente-" Takuya said as he opened the door, but was then greeted with a myriad of kunai, shrunken, and other deadly metal weapons.

"AH!" Takuya shouted out in panic as he nimbly dodged each and every one of them. After that, Takuya was lying on the floor, looking like he just had a heart attack. Jimbei blinked at this, and then looked inside.

**Play: Naruto OST: Tenten's Theme.**

"Sorry! My bad!" shouted out a feminine voice. She then came out of the back room.

"He he he...sorry about that. I was just experimenting with something...and this happened." she said as she with a sheepish expression.

Her appearance showed that she was wearing a long-sleeved white blouse with a high collar and red fastener and edges paired with similarly coloured, puffy pants that look like a hakama, with the exposed parts of her legs near the waist covered in bandages. She wears brown fingerless gloves, with her forehead protector having switched to the same colour and her shinobi sandals having been replaced by black, open-toed sandals with low heels, and the shoes extend to the lower ankles. Her entire appearance had a reference to the Chinese culture.

"Meh, don't worry about it Tenten. I'm sure he'll live." Jimbei said, without any worry to it.

"You sure...caused he looks knocked out." Tenten commented, while looking at Takuya's stunned and downed state. Jimbei shrugged.

"Like I said, he'll live." Jimbei said nonchalantly.

**End OST**

...

(Memory Shift)

The group now found themselves within another forest. This time, the forest was quite gloomy, with little to no sunlight at all. It was then memory Takuya popped out of the trees, and he looked around frantically. When the Peerage found his face, they were shocked. Takuya had a terrified and scared expression on his face. When Takuya was about to move, something came out of the forest and wrapped around his legs, to which he tripped. As he did, he hurriedly turned around and tried to untie it.

"Don't bother. After you untie, I've already gotten to you." said a female voice. She then stepped out of the shadows.

**Play: Naruto OST: A Crisis After Another**

She had l light brown, pupil-less eyes, and black hair which has a blue tint to it, which is styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She is commonly seen wearing a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam, which has a pocket on both sides, and complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. She wears a dark orange mini-skirt, as well as a forehead protector worn as a small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a thick cord rather than a chain to prevent it from being easily torn off in combat, a wrist watch, and pale grey shin guards. She also wears a dark blue belt around her waist that connects to her skirt that has an appendage-like sash.

"Man up and pay the consequences...of you smashing my Dango." the female said dangerously

"But I said I could pay for you another set of Dango. Why are you still upset!?" Takuya shouted at her.

"Oh, I'm not angry for getting another set of Dango. I'm just upset of the principle of you ruining my Dango time!" Anko said angrily, and then summoned a snake from her jacket and wrapped around his legs. She had a sadistic grin when she dragged him, while Takuya tried to get out of it.

"Heh, don't worry. I know the proper lesson to teach people like you not to ruin my Dango time." Anko said to him.

"No! Wait! Have mercy!" Takuya shouted out to her as he was dragged into the depths and darkness of the forest.

The only thing that could be heard was Takuya terrified screams and Anko's sadistic laughter.

Silence then filled the whole room.

"...Ara...I would sure love to meet this Anko." Akeno said with an innocent smile.

"Of course you would..." Takuya quietly commented.

He decided to shift to another memory.

...

(Memory Shift)

**Play: Naruto OST: I Said I'm Naruto**

The memory now showed Takuya walking down the streets of Konoha once more. But this time, he was near a hot-springs area. As he walked by, he noticed a certain man peeking over the roof of the hot springs, while writing something down in his notebook. Takuya's eye twitched at this, and then sighed in annoyance.

"**Darkness Style: Shadow Arm."** Takuya simply said, and produced one shadow arm. The arm then went up behind the man and picked him up from his collar.

"Hey hey hey!" the man shouted as he was lifted off the ground, and the arm turned the man towards Takuya.

"Hey Gaki! What do you think you're doing!?" the man said annoyed to him. Takuya looked at him with an annoyed expression as well.

"I don't know Jiraya...what are you doing?" Takuya blankly told Jiraya.

"I'm doing my research, and you intteruped it!" Jiraya said.

"For a good reason, you pervert!" Takuya shot back.

"I'm not a pervert! I'm a super pervert!" Jiraya said proudly to him. Takuya's eye twitched at that.

"...You do realize that didn't really help you." Takuya told him.

"Hmph, who asked for your opinion. Also, could you set me down?" Jiraya told him. Takuya sighed at him.

"No. Why should I? You're just going to peek again." Takuya told him. Jiraya groaned in annoyance, but then had an idea on his face, and then went into a mischievous smirk.

"Oh, by the way. I saw your friend Aika within the baths." Jiraya told him.

"-!" was Takuya's reaction, before he glared at him more.

"Why would you tell me that? It gives me more of a reason not to let you peek at my friend!" Takuya exclaimed to him. Jiraya chose to ignore it.

"While I was peeking, I saw her and she has a rather impressive body, rather impressive for someone in your age group. I can tell you her measure-"

"No! When did Aika ever come into this conversation!?" Takuya said with a blush growing on his face.

"Since now. Hey, if you play your cards right, then you'll definitely score with her. I'll even give you some tips." Jiraya offered. Takuya grew redder and redder every passing moment.

"I-I don't have to play anything! I'd rather play as the punisher for you peeking on women!" Takuya exclaimed.

"...So you're saying you don't like Aika's body?" Jiraya commented.

"N-no!...I mean yes...but...No! I didn't mean it like that! ARGH! Stop putting words in my mouth!" Takuya shouted out in frustration as he tossed Jiraya and began running away from this situation.

Jiraya smirked at that while he was in the air.

"Heh, the kid is so gullible...She wasn't in the hot springs...oh?" Jiraya said, as he noticed that he was in the air, and was falling towards the female hot springs. As soon as he fell inside, there was a large splash, as well as feminine screams.

**End OST**

...

(Memory Room)

**Play: Naruto Shippuden OST: Despair**

The group now found themselves at a park in Konoha. It had your standard swing-set, slide, etc. It was also sunset during the time. They've noticed that no one was at the park, but then noticed four people in a certain spot of a park.

Three of them were boys, and the other was a girl.

"Hahaha! What a sissy!"

"Aw...is she going to cry?"

"What's the matter? Got nothing so say to us?"

Three of the boys were bullying the small girl. When the Peerage looked at the girl, they were highly surprised.

It was a younger version of Aika. She looked really short, and had a cute face, along with the same hair style, except it is a bit more short.

"P-please...s-stop..." Aika whimpered as her hair got pulled by one of the bullies, with tears leaking from her eyes.

"Or what? Cry to your mommy, and have her tell on us?" the boy told her.

"Ha, I don't need my parents. They do nothing but make me eat my vegetables!" another boy shouted.

"Heh, what a loser!" another boy said.

The boys kept bullying her, pulling her hair or giving her insults left and right. All Aika could do was just stand there and take it, with tears leaking from her eyes. However, another boy came into the scene. And this surprised the others witnessing it.

The boy silently came up to the boy, and tapped him on the shoulder. The boy became distracted, and looked back.

"Wha-" The boy never got to say another word, as the boy punched him right in the face.

"Ow!" shouted out the boy in pain, and held his nose. He then noticed his nose bleeding.

"Y-you!" shouted out a boy. The boys turned their heads as well, and saw their friend lying on the ground, holding his nose. Aika stopped tearing up, and slowly looked at her savior.

The boy was wearing a simple black t-shirt, with short brown pants. His hair was short, but it was quite all over his head. He had forest green eyes, and he was glaring at the three boys.

"Hey, what's your problem!" shouted one of the bullies.

"Yeah, what did we ever do to you!?" shouted out another bully. Takuya gave them an intense glare.

"...Get out of here." Takuya said to them seriously.

"Why you!" shouted out the boy that Takuya punched, and ran to him with fist cocked back. He delivered the punch, but Takuya narrowly dodged it, and punched the boy once again in the face. He fell back down on his butt, and rubbed his check. He glared at Takuya, and pointed at him.

"Get him!" shouted out the bully. The two then attacked Takuya, and he did his best to fend off the bullies. However, they outnumbered him. Two of the bullies managed to grab Takuya both by the arms, and hold him. The bully that was punched by Takuya twice gave a smug grin at him.

"Not so tough now, are you!?" the bully said as he punched Takuya in the stomach, which made him gasp in pain. The bully kept up his assault, while laughing at him. Aika couldn't help but sit there and watch while it happen, but look horrified by it. As the bullies kept hurting Takuya, Takuya gritted his teeth, and his eyes soon turned a bit black.

"Back off!" shouted out younger Takuya, and suddenly gave off a small explosion of chakra. And it was dark chakra. The bullies we're pushed off, and all landed on their backs. They all groaned in pain, and then looked at Takuya with a feared expression. They soon picked themselves up, and began running off.

"You freak!

"Monster!"

"Weirdo!"

They all ran off, with them screaming in fair while insulting Takuya at the same time. At the same time, Takuya looked horrified, and looked at his hands with a horrified expression.

"...no...no...why did it have to come out?" Takuya quietly said under his breath. Meanwhile, Aika looked at Takuya in surprise, but slowly walked towards him.

"Um..." Aika managed to utter out of her mouth. Takuya quickly looked at her, and then gained a panicked expression. He slowly backed away from her. Aika looked surprised at that.

"...I better get going...I'm sorry!" was all Takuya said, before he turned to another direction and ran off. Aika looked shocked at this.

"No! Wait! Come back!" Aika shouted out to him, but he chose to ignore and kept running away. Aika looked completely confused to why he ran away. But before she could ponder on, she heard another voice.

"Aika!" shouted out another voice. She turned her head, and saw someone running towards her. This person was a woman, and looked like an older version of Aika.

"Kaa-chan!" Aika said to her. Her mother knelt down at her.

"Are you ok? I was gone for a few moments, but you hair is all messed up and tears are all over your face. Are you ok?" her mother asked.

"I-I'm fine...but a boy saved me from the bullies." Aika told her. The mother looked shocked.

"Really? Where is he? I must thank the boy for saving my daughter." the mother told her. Aika looked sad at her.

"I don't know. He soon ran away from me...but what scares me the most was how scared he looked at me. I also saw this black stuff leak out of him, and knock away the bullies." Aika told her. The mother looked suprised at her, but then gained her composure.

"...I see." was all the mother said, and gazed at a random direction, like she was thinking about something.

"Kaa-chan?" Aika asked her.

"I-It's nothing dear." her mother reassured her. "I'm just surprised on who you met. The next time you meet him, just tell him a thank you. Alright?" Aika's mom told her.

"Right!" Aika said. The two then walked home together.

**End OST**

...

(Memory End - Takuya's Room)

**Play: Soul Eater OST: In His Mind**

The group now found themselves back in Takuya's room. They blinked, and then looked at Shiemi. She appeared to be exhausted, with the swirly eyes she had while lying on the floor.

"Shiemi!" Takuya said in worry as he kneeled down to her.

"Too...tired..." Shiemi managed to speak out, before going out. Takuya sighed at that.

"Aw man...I didn't realize that I pushed her too hard..." Takuya said. He then sent her an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Shiemi. Just rest." Takuya told her. The response he got was mumbles, to which Takuya chuckled at. He then turned towards them.

"I guess that means memory lane is over for now." Takuya told them. The rest of the peerage looked a bit disappointed. They wanted to see more of Takuya's life in the Shinobi world.

"You certainly know some interesting people, Takuya-kun." Kiba commented.

"...Interesting life." Koneko commented. Takuya just gave a small chuckle at them.

"Well, that's my life back at my home dimension." Takuya said, and turned towards Rias and Asia. "So what do...you...think..." Takuya asked them, but them paused when he caught strange looks from Rias and Asia.

"...Takuya when he was a child, Takuya when he was a child, Takuya when he was a child, Takuya when he was a child..." Rias repeated under her breath, while her cheeks were red and had stars in her eyes. Takuya sweat dropped at her behavior.

Who knew that she was a shota-con?

"I think I know how Buchou-san feels!" Asia happily said as she grabbed Rias hand, with both their eyes sparkling.

"So you also know how I feel. I'm so happy~!"

Takuya gave even a greater sweat drop at them. Now he knows that they're both shota-cons. What are the odds.

"...Takuya?"

Takuya turned his head, and saw that it was Kiba who called out to him.

**Play: The World Ends With You OST: Amnesia**

"Yeah Kiba?" Takuya asked, and noticed that he was holding a picture frame. He noticed the picture. It was him, along with two other people. The first was a girl with light brown hair. She was smiling while putting on a piece sign with her fingers. She wore a light blue shirt with a purple skirt. The second was also the same gender as the girl. She had blue hair, with a streak of green along with it. Though, she had a cloak on her, along with something big on her back. She gave a small smile at the picture. Takuya stood in the middle of the two, while giving out a smile as well.

"Oh, that picture? Yeah, I've sort of meet them during my travels around the world. During my time in Rome, I was completely lost, with no hope of communication with the people there. Luckily, the girl with the light brown hair named Irina found me lost, and helped me. We were both able to communicate with each other with the same language, and we both had fun around the city. During my last days at the city, she took me to the Vatican, and we both ran into her friend name Xenovia, the girl with the blue hair. We became acquainted with one another, but then parted ways as I needed to continue traveling the world to search for my friends. Though, I always wondered on what that thing is behind her back..." Takuya told him. He then noticed the air around Kiba quickly change.

"A realize the sword..." Kiba said to him. Takuya grew weary at this, with the given tone and air he felt around Kiba.

"...Really? What is it...?" Takuya asked him carefully. He then grew concerned when Kiba gave out a laugh to himself, but then gave a look of hatred towards the thing on Xenovia's back.

"This is a Holy Sword."

**End OST**

...

(Later - School)

**Play: Fullmetal Alchemist OST: Heavenly Spirit**

*CLANG!*

The sound of a metal bat impacted with the ball, which echoed through the blue sky.

"I got it!" Takuya said as he leapt high into the air and caught the ball.

"Nice catch, Takuya...though, try not to jump up high like you usually do. We want to give other a chance, shouldn't we?" Rias asked him. Takuya gave her a sheepish expression and returned. Rias shook her head in amusement, but then focused back onto the game.

As of right now, they were practicing baseball into the backyard of the school building. The reason why is because...

"Next week is Kuou Academy's 'Ball Tournament'. It's a battle between clubs that we can't lose." Rias said with a firm and determined voice. It was almost the time of the year of Kuoh's "Ball Tournament" as Rias stated. This is an event where clubs will compete against each other in ball-related sports. Rias decided to train for those sports, with determination in her eyes.

"Batting practice is fine now. If it's baseball, then Koneko will be the fourth batter."

"...Affirmative." Koneko said.

"Now! We'll practice a "knock"! Now everyone! Put your gloves on and spread out!" Rias said with high spirits.

"Ufufufu. Buchou likes these kinds of things." Akeno said while giggling. Takuya smiled at her with an agreement.

"I could tell. I know she the type of person who doesn't like to lose." Takuya said to her.

"Yep, that's it. Of course, there's no way that we can lose unless we make mistakes." Akeno said. Takuya nodded at her.

"Even if your brain knows, your body has to as well." Rias said in a knowable tone.

"Here, Asia! Here I go!" Rias said as she threw the ball towards Asia

*CLANG!*

"Haaan! Aaau-aaau-aaau... Aah!" Asia tried, but the ball went through her legs.

"Asia! If you fail to catch it, go fetch it!" Rias shouted out to her.

"Y-yes!" Asia said.

"Next is Yuuto! Here!"

*CLANG!*

Rias hit the ball to Kiba, who was...just standing there with a blank look on his face.

*SMACK!*

Kiba got hit by the ball, and he didn't show much reaction to it. It was more of a dazed look. Takuya's eye grew more narrower. First it was this cold look, now it was this distant look? This looks bad...

"Kiba! Get a hold of yourself!" Takuya shouted out to Kiba, trying to snap him out. Unfortunately, all he got from Kiba was a puzzled look.

"...Aah, sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Kiba apologized, and threw the ball back to her. Rias sighed at this.

"Yuuto, what's wrong? You've been acting rather strange lately. It's not like you."

"I'm sorry." Kiba apologized once more. Takuya kept narrowing his eyes at Kiba, and kept on wondering what on earth made Kiba go into a state like this. But he then had an idea.

'Zero?'

**[I figured you would ask me eventually, my host]**

'Yeah...do you know anything from Kiba's darkness?'

**[Of course. With the amount of hatred he excludes, it's almost hard not to notice it. From what I've consumed from his darkness...I would say he is a lot like you...]**

'-!'

**[Yes...you two have a similar darkness...the pain...the agony...]**

'...I understand. But will you at least tell me the full story?'

**[Hmph. Figure it out yourself. From what I've seen, everything will be revealed eventually...]**

'...Going cryptic again? Geez...'

**{And here I thought the White One was annoying.}**

'White One?'

**{You'll learn eventually}**

'...What is it with spirits within my head? It's like they chose to be cryptic.' Takuya thought with annoyance. When Takuya ended his thoughts with Zero and Ddraig, he then noticed Rias sitting down and reading a baseball manual.

"Hmmmm..." Rias hummed out while reading the book.

"Ara ara. By the way, Takuya-kun, did you know?" Akeno asked.

"Know what?" Takuya asked back.

"Recently, Buchou started a manual on love." Akeno said with a happy expression.

"...Love manual? Why would she need that? Is she seeing someone?" Takuya said, confused by this. Also add the fact that he is completely dense to this type of situation. Akeno just laughed at it.

"Ufufufu. It's not like that, Takuya-kun. For Buchou, it's impossible to have a lover while you're not around." Akeno said to him.

"...I'm not really sure on where you're going with this." Takuya said to her. Akeno just kept giving a ladylike laugh at him.

"You'll learn in due time, Takuya. You'll learn in due time~." Akeno said as she walked away. Takuya just kept looking confused at this, but then decided to shrug it off. If Rias wanted to see someone, then it wasn't his problem. After all, she has the freedom to choose on who she loves. It wouldn't be much of a problem for him.

...Right?

Aika then approached next to Takuya, and held onto his hand. Takuya turned to her, and gave a slight blush when she held his hand.

"Aika?" Takuya said to her. She smiled innocently at him.

"You looked like you could use some company." Aika said to him. However, that wasn't her only objective.

Unknown to him, Aika heard that Rias was reading this love manual. Naturally, she grew alarmed at this, and immediately knew on who she was after. And she wasn't going to stand aside and let her take Takuya!

"Urm...sure. Why not?" Takuya said. He then felt a dark intent in the air, and turned to see Rias standing there, giving them a disapproving look.

"Okay, continuing! Let's spread out!" Rias said with enthusiasm. Aika smiled innocently to her, before she walked off to her respective position.

Rias's eyebrow twtiched at that, but decided to continue training.

**End OST**

...

(The Classroom)

**Play: Persona 4 OST: Specialist **

The Shinobi Trio, as well as Asia, we're now eating their lunch within their classroom. Asia was talking with the other girls, while the other three were discussing a few things.

"Something wrong with Kiba? Now that you mention it, he has been acting strange." Jimbei said to him, while biting onto something.

"Yes, I've also noticed a change in his mood lately." Aika agreed.

"That's what I thought. I first thought it was me, but thanks to...you know...he was able to help me find a few clue. Too bad he won't give me anymore and said all will be revealed eventually." Takuya said to them. Both of them looked at each other, and then gave him a concerned look.

"...Takuya? Are you sure that you can trust...him?" Aika said worringly to him. Takuya sighed to her.

"I trust him. After all, his power saved me and you guys multiple times. Besides...I already accept the darkness...but I won't give into its influence." Takuya told her, while looking at the palm of his hands, and then clenched it. Aika looked worried to him. But Jimbei decided to intervene.

"Well, as long as you're okay with it, we'll trust ya. Though, if you're going to accept it, then you're going to need some help to make sure you don't fall out of line." Jimbei told him with a confident smile. Aika nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. We're always there for you, Takuya." Aika said to him. Takuya softly smiled at them.

"...Thanks." Takuya said to both of them, and then looked at his watch. Looks like lunch was almost done.

"Hey Asia. Finished lunch?" Takuya called out to her. Asia looked at him and nodded.

"Asia, your boyfriend is calling." a glasses wearing girl named Kiryuu called out to her with...a perverted face?

"B-b-b-boy friend!?" Asia said, while getting all flustered about it. Takuya gave a tired sigh at her, while Jimbei gave an amused look. Aika slightly frowned at those words, but hid it with her usual soft smile.

"C'mon Kiryuu. Asia and I aren't like that." Takuya told her.

"Eh? I'm wrong? But the two of you are always together, not to mention your friend Aika, so I thought you are going out with the two of them." Kiryuu suggested. Takuya gave her a raised eyebrow.

"Isn't that considered cheating?" Takuya told her. She chuckled at him.

"It's not considered cheating if the girl is willing to share."

"T-t-that's...Auu..." Asia said, while her face turned crimson. However, Kiryuu looked through those words, and gave a devious smile.

"Hmmm. Is that so? You guys look like a couple. You 're always together and get along well, kinda like a combination. You guys are also living together with your parents' permission, right? A young boy and a girl living under one roof. That'll be... Mufufufu. By the way, I was the one who told her about 'bathing together'! So?! Did you enjoy it?!"

'What!?' Aika loudly exclaimed in her mind. Takuya, on the other hand, just have her an irked look.

"Asia told me that it was you who told her. And we didn't do it. So get your mind out of the gutter, Kiryuu-san." Takuya told her. Aika gave a breath of relief. Kiryuu gave him a weird look.

"Hmm. That's weird. Asia li... Mugah!"

She was interrupted when Asia covers her both with both hands, while her face was very read...not to mention teary.

"Aaaah! Please stop, Kiryuu-san!"

Takuya gave an inward laugh at the scene, and decided it was best to end it.

"Anyway, Asia. We were told to go to the club room so let's go."

"O-Okay!" Asia stuttered, looking like she wasn't calming down at all.

Takuya just smiled at her, and the four left the classroom. Thinking back, he then thought of Asia. Knowing their relationship, it would be that Asia was sort of like a clumsily younger sister that you'll always have to look out for.

'...A sister, huh...?' Takuya thought.

He inwardly smiled at that thought.

A family.

**End OST**

...

(School Gym)

**Play: Kingdom Hearts OST: To Our Surprise **

"Aim for him! Aim for Bouken!"

"...Well...that escalated quickly." Jimbei said offhandedly.

"...The hell did I do to you guys?" Takuya said in annoyance. It was now the tournament, and it was the Occult Research Club vs the Baseball Club. But for some odd (maybe not) reason, they're only targeting him and Jimbei. Rias and Akeno can't be hit because of their idol status, Asia was the pure girl at school, Koneko is their mascot, Aika is the new cute/hot girl that could give the idols a run for their money, and Kiba can't be hit because if you do, you'l be ended up being hated by the females.

As for him and Jimbei...they seemed like pretty good targets. Takuya was considered cute and maybe hot to the girls, but his mysterious reputation with his notebook sort of made him suspicious to others. As for Jimbei, we was the school's carefree guy. Always easygoing and carefree. Some girls find that kind of cute.

Right now, Takuya was easily dodging the the balls incoming towards him. He then sighed when he heard their angered shouts.

"Asia-chaaaaaaaaan! Bloomer's are the best! Takuyaaaaaa! Die!"

"Please! Take Bouken down! For Rias-oneesama's sake! For Akeno-oneesama's sake!"

"You free Aika-san from whatever you're controlling her!"

"Kill him! Die! Koneko-chan will be tainted if she came near someone like you with that notebook!"

Takuya's eye just kept twitching under their insults. He already dealt with the village treating him like some outsider. But he draws the line, where they want to kill him just for some girls!

Just before the guys could aim all of their balls at Takuya, Aika stepped in front of him with her arms spread out.

"If you want to get rid of Takuya, then you'll have to go through me!" Aika exclaimed, while giving them a small glare. The boys flinched, and they all began tearing up at it.

"Aika..." Takuya said, while giving her a slight blush. He then realized something.

"Hey, aren't I supposed to be the protector, and not the other thing around?" Takuya quietly asked her. Aika gave him a small smile.

"For once, let me do it, Takuya." Aika said to him. They then heard the boys cursing his name once more.

"D-Damn it! She's protecting him!"

"We can't hit her!"

"Damn you Bouken! Why would you use her like this!"

"I'm not using her! You know what! Screw this!" Takuya shouted out, and then picked up nearby balls. He threw the ball hard, and with the right aiming and angle, he managed to make it impact...on their crotches.

All the boys squealed out painfully, and then collapsed onto the floor. Jimbei winced at that.

"...Damn dude." Jimbei said, while looking at the boys writhing on the floor in pain.

"They deserved it." Takuya said. However, they forgot that there was one teen left standing.

"Shit! I don' care whether I get hated! You damn handsome!" shouted out the teen and threw the ball straight at Kiba. Takuya quickly looked at Kiba, and found him standing there with a usual empty face.

"Kiba! Stop dazing around!" Takuya shouted out to Kiba as he ran towards him. He then snapped out of his phase, and looked at Takuya with a confused look.

"…Ah. Takuya-kun?"

Takuya quickly pushed away Kiba, and then delivered a strong upper kick to the ball, and sent it towards a window, which caused it to break.

*SMASH*

The window shattered into pieces, and fell to the floor.

"...I'm out. I'll go fix the window." Takuya said, as he walked out of the dodgeball field. But not before giving Kiba a hard look before he left.

"You did well Takuya! You sacrificed yourself for a comrade. Now its time to avenge you!" Rias said with energy, but Takuya was already gone. As he walked outside the gym hall, he looked up to the sky.

'...What's wrong with you...Kiba?'

**End OST**

...

(Clubroom)

**Play: Sword Art Online OST: No Way**

*SLAP*

A loud slap resonated across the room. Rias stood there with her hand sticked out, and Kiba having his head turned due to the slap.

"How is it? Did you wake up?" Rias said angrily. Takuya narrowed his eyes at this. Ever since the mention of the church of Holy Swords, Kiba has completely changed. He acts differently from what he usually acts, and this bothers Takuya.

...Is this Kiba's true colors?

"Are you done now? The ball tournament has finished as well. We won't be practicing anymore so can I take a rest until it's night time? I'm a bit tired so I will take a break from the usual club activity. I'm sorry for my behaviour this noon. Seems like I didn't feel well today." Kiba said with his usual smile, and then turned to walk towards the door. Before he could, Takuya was standing in front of him with his arms folded.

"...Kiba. I know its none of my business on trying to butt into your problems, but for some reason, your problems is causing us problems. Care to tell us what it is?" Takuya asked him.

"It's none of your concern." Kiba replied coldly, while still having the smiely face.

"It became my concern the moment you started acting strange. You're causing everyone, including me, to worry about you." Takuya told him firmly.

"Worried? Who worries about who? I think it's normal for Devils to live by how they want. Well, I think I'm at fault for not listening to my master this time." Kiba excused. Takuya gave Kiba a hard look.

"Being a Devil has nothing to do on how we want to live. Everyone is like that." Takuya shot back, and Kiba winced under that reasoning. "I don't know what you're going through, but as your friend I will not stand by." Takuya told him.

"Friends..." Kiba said with a gloomy face.

"Yeah. We're friends. Wasn't that obvious?" Takuya asked him.

"*chuckle*...always pointing it out, huh...Takuya-kun, I've began to remember something important."

"Something impotent?"

"Yeah, that's right. The reason why I am fighting."

Takuya stayed silent at that, not sure on what to say. But decided to play his cards.

"...Does it have to do with a particular sword Kiba?" Takuya asked. He guess was right, when Kiba's fist clenched upon hearing those words.

"...Yeah. How'd you know, Takuya-kun?" Kiba asked him suspiciously. Takuya narrowed his eyes.

"I saw how you act towards them. Towards Holy Swords. You've act different upon hearing those words. Including right now." Takuya said, as he pointed at Kiba's fist.

"...*chuckle*...I guess I can't escape your eyes, Takuya-kun. Yes...Holy-sword Excalibur. Destroying that is the reason why I am living. For revenge." Kiba said to him, and walked past Takuya.

Takuya gave a troubled look as soon as he heard those words.

**[Hatred...Revenge...This sounds familiar.]**

'...Yeah, and not the good kind.' Takuya thought, as he watched Kiba walk away from the room.

**...**

**And that is a wrap!**

**How did you guys like Takuya's memory with the Naruto Cast? It's supposed to show that they know each other, and how he interacts with them.**

**And Aika and Takuya are a couple now! But they didn't announce it, since they're a bit shy on confessing about it, even though the others know they kissed.**

**And yes, Takuya is the type of person who thinks nobody is attracted to him, unless you tell him that you love him straight in the face...depending on how its confessed (like Akeno who can sexually bully him...sort of)**

**...And I think that is about it. Nothing much else to say.**

**Oh wait! Here is a really short Omake, just to entertain you guys...hopefully.**

**...**

**A Really Short Omake (Credit belongs to Little Kuriboh and CardgamesFTW, AKA Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged)**

Raiser: Wait a minute, did you just use the power of light to hurt me?

Takuya: Yeah, so?

Raiser: That's against the morals of Devils, isn't it?

Takuya: Screw the Devil's morals, I'm a Shinobi!

**A Really Short Omake End**

**Please Review, and no Flames**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do now own High School DxD or Naruto Elements**

**Hey guys, back with a new update! And this time, I've got myself a cover image for my story! And the image you see before you is what my character looks like! I've also decided to alter his hair style. So enjoy what my character looks like!**

**But just let me tell you guys something: the image you see before you was actually belonged to someone on Zerochan website. All I did was just alter the color of the hair. So if you recognize this image from somewhere, then all the credit belongs to the person who created it.**

**I'll say it once more: this image belongs to its respective owner who created this pic. The only alteration to this picture was that I altered the picture.**

**Response to Reviews:**

**ShadowUzumaki55: Thanks. I've tried to match their personalities as close to their canon characters. I'm get kind of irked that some writers portray some of them the wrong way or completely OOC (no offense to the writers, though). **

**tomy98: Sorry, I kind of suck at writing these kind of things. But really, Takuya and Aika are a couple.**

**Neonlight01: Sorry~, but Takuya is just like that. I thought it was pretty amusing and funny. And yes, Aika and Rias are now competing for Takuya's heart. Though, Aika has the advantage.**

**Geminirose: Thanks, and the reason why I didn't show the sensei because I wanted to show the sensei with surprise.**

**Lightwave: The reason why Takuya keeps sacrificing himself is because he wants to protect his friends. He is afraid of losing of those bonds, and the pain that he will feel. So instead of losing them, he chooses to use himself as a shield to protect those bonds, though at a price. Also, read to find out about his meeting with Irina and Xenovia.**

"" = speaking

'' = thoughts

**[] **= Zero

**{} **= Ddraig

"**Jutsu/Spell"** = Jutsu/Spell

**...**

**Chapter 14: A Dark Past and the Holy Knights.**

(Takuya's Bedroom)

**Play: Persona 3 OST: Troubled**

Takuya, Asia, Rias, Aika, and Jimbei returned home after club activities. They all gathered in his room, and Rias decided to tell them about Kiba.

"Holy-sword Project?" Takuya asked her, as Rias nodded at his words.

"Yes. Yuuto is a survivor of that project." Rias told them. She then continued. "There was a project several years ago inside the Christian Church that aimed to make those who can wield the holy-sword Excalibur."

"…This is my first time hearing this." Asia commented.

"...I wouldn't think they'll spread out this kind of idea to the public or the Church in general." Takuya told her. Rias nodded at him, and continued.

"Holy-swords are the ultimate weapons against devils. If we, the devils, touch the holy sword then we will burn ourselves. If we get cut by it, then we will be terminated without a trace. It could be called the ultimate weapon for those who believe in God and see devils as an enemy. Even though there are numerous holy-swords originating from all over the world, I still think the most famous one would be Excalibur. Even in Japan, it comes up in many books. It's a holy weapon that is created through means of magic and alchemy by those who reach the territory of God. But holy-swords choose their wielders. I hear that only one person in a decade or so gets chosen." Rias told them, and the Shinobi trio raised an eyebrow at this.

This so called Excalibur must be a powerful sword in its own right. It might be greater than the 7-mist swords back in their dimension.

"If Kiba has a Sacred Gear that can create demonic-swords, I assume that there is one where it can relate holy-swords instead?" Takuya asked her.

"It's not like there aren't. But if you compare it to the holy-swords that already exist, it is kind of lacking. Of course I'm not saying it's weak. Among them there is a sacred utensil included in the "Longinus", just like your "Boosted Gear". The most famous is the Sacred Gear that was wielded by the person who killed Jesus Christ, the "True Longinus". It's also said that the name "Longinus" was derived from it. Except, at this point there isn't a Holy Sacred Gear that can compete with Excalibur, Durandal or Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi because these holy-swords are too powerful. It's the same with the demonic-swords." Rias explained to them, while all of them just nodded to show that they understand. It was then Takuya heard certain words come from Rias mouth.

"Yuuto received artificial treatment to adapt to the holy-sword, particularly the Excalibur." Rias explained to them.

"...Arificial treatment?" Takuya quietly said to her, while Jimbei and Aika gave a gaze towards Takuya. Rias nodded at him

"Yes, but even though he got it, Yuuto couldn't adapt to the holy-swords. Not only Yuuto, but it seems like everyone who received a treatment similar to Yuuto's couldn't either…" Rias said, not noticing on what Takuya is feeling right now.

'...Artifical treatment...receiving similar treatment on those who couldn't adapt...' Takuya thought. It took a lot of his will to keep himself from not clench his fist hard and grit his teeth. Rias continued.

"The people of the Church decided to view the ones who couldn't adapt to the holy-swords as "defective products" and disposed of them." Rias sadly said to them while saying it with discomfort. Takuya silently gritted his teeth when he heard the words "defective products", but soon hid it. He had to calm himself down.

"Most of the people experimented on were killed including Yuuto. Only because they couldn't adapt to the holy-swords…" Rias said sadly to them.

"…It can't be. It's not an acceptable act by those who serve God." Asia said with tears in her eyes. Rias then gave a sad look.

"When I reincarnated Yuuto into a devil, that boy was swearing for his revenge even when he was in a critical situation. Because his talents were being used for holy-swords since he was born, I wanted him to use his talents as a devil. Yuuto's talent at using swords would be a waste for only using it for holy-swords." Rias said to the others, and they all gave troubled faces. Aika and Jimbei looked at each other in worry, before they looked at Takuya. They frowned when they saw the hard look in Takuya's eyes.

"That boy couldn't forget about it. The holy-swords. Those who were involved with the holy-swords. And the people of the Church…"

"He will never forget that pain." Takuya said it flat out. The others looked at him with surprise. Takuya slowly stood up with his hair shadowed over his eyes.

"He will never forget that kind of pain that was inflicted upon him. It would forever scar his soul, and live with him for the rest of his life. No matter how hard you try, you can never forget that kind of pain!" Takuya said in an angered and pained tone. Rias looked at him with a worried and surprised face.

"Takuya..." Rias said in worry, while the others looked at Takuya with worry as well. Especially Jimbei and Aika. They understood what he meant.

"...I'm need some fresh air." Takuya said as he walked out of his bedroom.

"Takuya!" Rias called out to him, but went ignored by Takuya. She stood there silently as he walked off, and sighed in worry.

"...What on earth made him act like this?" Rias said to herself.

"...It's because Takuya knows Kiba's pain." Aika spoke up, and caused the others to look at her with surprise.

"What do you mean by knowing Kiba's pain, Aika?" Rias asked her.

"Hey...Aika..." Jimbei said, but was stopped when Aika raised her hand at him.

"They deserve to know, Jimbei. We've just learned a friend's pain, and they want to know why Takuya is acting like this." Aika said to him. Jimbei gave her a long look, but then sighed.

"...*Sigh*...Alright. I trust you. Though, I'll look after Takuya, to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Jimbei said, and walked out of the room. Now it was only the girls. Rias turned her head towards Aika.

"...So you're going to tell us a story about Takuya?" Rias asked her. Aika gave a nod, and looked down with a sad look.

"Yes. But it's not a happy one." Aika told her. Rias and Asia grew alarmed at this, but decided to listen.

"...Many years ago, back in our dimension...Takuya was also involved with a project at a young age." Aika told them. They both grew surprised at this.

"He was involved with a project as well?" Rias asked her, and Aika sadly nodded at her.

"Yes. He was involved within a project similar to the Excalibur project. They tried to create a powerful soldier that would fight for them. However, they had to experiment. And this experiment included young children as well." Aika sadly told them. Rias and Asia's eye widened at that.

"This project was actually top-secret to the village. Not even the Hokage knew of this project, until it was too late." Aika told her. Rias's eye grew angered at that.

"Who ran this project? Who dared to hurt my adorable Takuya?" Rias asked her. Aika then gave Rias a slight glare.

"Don't call him like he is a pet, Rias! He is a person!" Aika angrily snapped back, to which Rias flinched back with surprise. Aika realized on what she said, and then breathed in and out to calm herself.

"I'm sorry...this subject is sort of sensitive to me as well." Aika apologized.

"...It's fine, Aika. And I didn't mean Takuya like that. I was just being affectionate towards him." Rias said with a smile. Aika slightly giggled at her.

"Ah, the Gremory trait, huh?" Aika pointed out. Rias gave a "you got me" face to her. Aika gave a small smile towards her, but then frowned sadly.

"But anyways...regarding to who ran this project. The one who ran it was...Danzo Shimura." Aika said to them, while her tone went into a tone of absolute dislike when she spoke that man's name.

"He is the head of a black-ops called ROOT, a force where they carry out missions that will benefit Konoha, our home village. Ironically, their actions brought more trouble to the village. And during his actions to "protect" the village, he decided to begin a project that he thought that will benefit the village...and Takuya was involved in it." Aika told them, which alarmed the girls.

"I don't know the name of the project, but I knew its purpose from what Takuya told me. The project was to implant a certain power into people. And in order to gain this power, they had to experiment. Many of the subjects died due to errors in sealing. However..." Aika said to them sadly.

"...Was Takuya like a failure like the rest?" Rias asked her.

Aika grimly shook her head.

"...No. He was a success of the project." Aika told them.

"-!" Rias and Asia took in a gasp of surprise.

"Out of all the people to make it out of the experiment, Takuya was the "right" one with right sealing. As a result, he gained a power that he never wanted in the first place."

"A power he never wanted?" Rias asked.

"Yes. The power of Darkness." Aika told her, while leaving out some other detail.

"You mean Takuya gained the power of darkness through that project!?" Rias exclaimed.

"Yes, he did. He gained the powers of Darkness, and was about to be trained as a weapon, being told to do on what he is told. Fortunately, the Hokage soon found out about this experiment, and ended Danzo's attempt on making Takuya his weapon." Aika told them, with words of hate towards "weapon". Rias looked at her with understand and realization.

"...So that's why you snap towards Takuya being treated as an item. I'm sorry. I never knew." Rias apologized to her.

"There is no need." Aika reassured her, but then went into a sad look.

"However, even though Takuya was saved being in Danzo's hand, he will never forget the pain that was inflicted upon him. Seeing countless people in front of him die due to not being the chosen one" Aika sadly said to her. Rias and Asia looked down as well.

"...I never knew...Why didn't Takuya ever tell us this? We could've helped him relieve his pain." Rias said sadly. Aika looked at Rias with a sad look.

"It's because Takuya isn't the type of person who doesn't want to trouble others with his own, but chooses to help those who are in trouble. That's the person he is." Aika told her.

"But still..." Asia said.

"Some things aren't never meant to be said, as well as everyone keeping secrets." Aika told her. She then looked at Rias.

"Rias, I'm also concerned with Kiba's acting as of now." Aika told her. Rias nodded at her.

"Yes, I too am concerned for Yuuto's well being. I've tried making him forget about it, but it seems it will stick with him, no matter what." Rias told her. Aika shook her head at her.

"That isn't the only problem there, Rias." Aika said to her. Rias looked at her with surprise.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked her.

"Kiba's pain of seeing his friends and comrades die in front of him will forever burn into his mind. No matter how hard you try, he'll never forget that pain. I should also tell you that you should act as a friend, and help him overcome his pain." Aika told her in a serious tone.

"...But I can't really interfere with Yuuto's life." Rias told her, thinking on how she could respond to that. Aika gave her a slight glare.

"The moment you saved him and put him in your peerage was the day you got involved in his life." Aika told her, to which Rias flinched under. "Rias, you have to help him. Kiba is under hatred towards the Holy Swords and the Excalibur. If we leave him under that hatred, it will fester into something that nobody wants..." Aika said to her.

"...What are you trying to say?" Rias said to her, confused by this.

"What I'm trying to say is that if you leave Kiba alone as he is right now, then he'll succumb to that hatred, and you'll lose him. You can no longer reach him. That is what will happen to Kiba if you keep doing this!" Aika exclaimed to her. Rias looked at her with a guilty expression.

"...I never knew. I thought that I could help him, but all I did was distract him from his pain, only for a temporary amount of time. Such a horrible King I am, not being able to help my Knight..." Rias said sadly to her. Aika then grabbed Rias hand and comforted her.

"You're not a horrible person, Rias. You've done everything you could to help Kiba. And that counts. For now, we must help Kiba." Aika said to her. Rias nodded at her.

"Of course. But how can I? I'm not sure on what to do..." Rias said. Aika looked at her with understanding.

"For now, we don't know. However, we can figure it out later. Right now, we need some rest." Aika told her. Rias nodded at her.

"I agree. I think it is time we retire for tonight." Rias said. Asia and Aika agreed as well.

"And I think we need to cheer up Takuya as well. And I know the perfect way." Rias said, as she began stripping her clothes in the room. Aika's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

**Play: Persona 4 OST: Muscle Blues**

"...Rias...aren't you forgetting one of the house rules around here?" Aika said to her.

"I am aware. However, this is a state of emergency." Rias said to her, she took off her skirt, leaving her in her panties and bra.

"Just because Takuya is distressed, it doesn't mean that you have to strip and sleep with him!" Aika exclaimed to her.

"But it's a Kings job to make sure her servants are happy. I'm just doing what a good King should do." Rias shot back. Before Aika could reply, Takuya came back in the room.

"Hey, sorry for acting like that. Something just...Rias, why are you in your underwear?" Takuya said in a confused tone, as well as a blush growing on his face. Rias smiled sweetly to him.

"Oh, Takuya! Perfect timing! We are about to go to bed. So I've decided to comfort you by sleeping with you!" Rias said happily.

"You are not sleeping with Takuya! Especially with you in the state of attire!" Aika exclaimed to her.

"...I'm going to have to agree with Aika, Rias. You're especially a bad influence to Asia...because she looks tempted to copy you." Takuya said, as she looked at Asia, who grew teary eyed and looked like she wanted to strip right here and there.

"Bad influence? That's a harsh thing to say, Takuya. You know that I sleep naked, right? But back to matters at hand, I must comfort you. So this is the best method. Besides, this isn't the first time I slept with you naked." Rias told him.

"You what!?" Aika exclaimed to her angrily.

"...Slept together a number of times...? No...Takuya and Buchou-san...?" Asia said, while violently shaking from this.

"Asia. Aika. Hand over Takuya tonight." Rias said, with no room for argument. Aika glared at her, while Asia teared up at this.

"I don't want to...I think I have the right to be spoiled by Takuya as well! I also want to sleep with Takuya!" Asia exclaimed, which really surprise and weirded him out.

"Asia, not you to!" Aika exclaimed to her. Rias then decided.

"Then let's make Takuya decide." Rias told them, and then turned to Takuya, with her eyes telling her to choose her.

"Takuya. You will sleep with me, right?" Asia said to him with hopeful eyes. Aika looked at them with her face finally looking patients, and had enough.

"Enough! Takuya can handle this himself!" Aika said, finally stomping her foot down at the two's behavior. She quickly got behind Rias and Asia, and promptly pushed them out of the room.

"Hey!"

"Ah!"

And with that, Aika pushed them out of the room, and closed the door on them and locked it.

"Aika! Open this door!" Rias shouted angrily as she banged on the other side of the door. Aika just ignored her shouts, and gave a tired sigh.

"*Sigh*...those two. I swear..." Aika said in a tired tone, and looked at Takuya who just stood there with a red and confused face. Though, the blush was fading away.

"...What just happened?" Takuya asked her. Aika just sighed at him.

"...It's nothing, Takuya. Rias just wanted to sleep with you to comfort you, while Asia was following her example." Aika told her. Takuya blushed at that.

"Yeah...she has the habit of sleeping naked. And she's fine with it with me around..." Takuya said, while blushing at the memories. Aika frowned at that

"I don't know what she's thinking." Aika said to him. Takuya sighed tiredly, and laid down on his bed.

"Well, that's Rias for you. The girl who likes to sleep nude because it makes her feel confined in the clothes." Takuya said with a tired chuckle. Aika gave a soft giggle at that too. She then and decided to lay down with Takuya as well. She puts her head on his chest, and listened to the heartbeat.

"...Are you alright, Takuya?" Aika asked him softly, seeing how he acted earlier.

"...*Sigh*...yeah, I feel fine now. It's just that...Kiba went through the same pain as me. Helplessly watching people in front of you die, and were treated nothing more than experiments..." Takuya sadly told her. Aika hugged tightly onto him to comfort him.

"I know...and Kiba is under the grasp of hatred. I'm scared to see what will happen to him if this goes on further..." Aika quietly asked him.

"Yeah...and that's why we have to do something about it." Takuya told her. Aika nodded at him, and the two fell into a comfortable silence. She then blushed.

"Um...Takuya..." Aika nervously asked him.

"D-Do you mind if I sleep with you...and can I take my shirt off?" Aika nervously asked him with a blush.

"..." Takuya just stayed silent at that, and blushed when he absorbed on what she said.

"U-um...why?" Takuya stuttered to her.

"Um...I'm afraid that you might experience nightmares, so I'll comfort you. And um...I can't sleep well, because..." Aika said, trying to think of something. "...because the heat will get to me?" Aika said lamely. Takuya blinked at her, and sure enough bought it.

"...Okay...But wait...isn't that sort of going against house rules that you set up?" Takuya pointed out. Aika nodded at him, but then shook her head.

"Yes, it is true...but with this situation at hand...it might as well be an emergency..." Aika said nervously, with a faint blush growing on her face.

"Emergency?" Takuya asked her. Aika nodded at him.

"Yes..." Aika whispered, and grabbed the bottom of her shirt. She then sat up from the bed, and proceeded to take off her shirt, leaving her in only her bra that was covering it. Takuya blushed at this, seeing her figure.

"A-are you sure with me seeing this, A-Aika?" Takuya stuttered at her. Aika nodded at him.

"I don't mind if it was with you, Takuya..." Aika said to him. She was about to lie back down onto the bed, but then a magic circle came in the room. Takuya and Aika looked at the circle in surprise, and then Rias came out of the circle, along with Asia clinging onto her. When she saw them, she narrowed her eyes at them.

"...I thought it was strange, not seeing you leave the Takuya's room. I kept hearing whispering, but I couldn't make it out. I enter the room, and I see this." Rias said to her. She then gave Aika a slight glare, to which she flinched at.

"And you. You told us the house rules, but here you are, breaking them. You stripped-" Rias said as she looked at Aika's upper body and shirt on the floor. "-and now you're sleeping with Takuya. You're such a hypocrite..." Rias said to her. Aika flinched at that, and looked away with an ashamed look. Rias sighed at this.

"Well, since we now know that the person who created these rules broke them, then it is safe to assume that these rules are no longer in effect." Rias said to her, much to Aika's horror. She then gave a small smirk at her.

"Well, I guess that mean's I can sleep with Takuya now~." Rias said happily, as she once again started to strip once more, this time taking off her bra, exposing her breast.

"N-no! Takuya will sleep with me!" Asia whined with teary eyes.

"He will not! He's fine with one person, and that person is me!" Aika exclaimed to them, as she stepped up from Takuya's bed. Aika surprised herself when she said that, but being near Takuya just makes her...

"Then we'll let Takuya decide once more." Rias said, and looked at him once more with the same look.

"Takuya, please choose me..." Asia pleaded with teary eyes.

"Takuya..." Aika said to him, with the same look as Rias, to choose her.

All the while, Takuya sweat heavily as he was under the pressure of three girls, who want to sleep with him.

**{If you think of it like that, then you're only lucky bastard, you know that}**

Takuya chose to ignore Ddraig, as he was under the pressure of three girls: his supposed lover Aika, his younger sister figure Asia, and his master Rias.

What did he ever do to deserve this?

**End OST**

...

(Later)

"*Sigh*...what a long night..." Takuya said, as he finished drinking a cup of water in his kitchen. He managed to go with the middle road, and chose to sleep with all of them, which both pleased and disappointed them. He and Aika also told Rias to wear something, so that Asia won't copy her.

"...Dad was right. Women are so difficult..." Takuya said to himself as he sat on his kitchen counter, recalling a memory that his father told him at a young age.

**{I don't know about that, Partner. If anything, you should be happy that women want you.}**

"You're just assuming things, Ddraig." Takuya said, while a blush has grown over his cheeks. There was no way that women were interested in him. He didn't think of himself as the type of guy that women want to date. Except for Aika. She's an exception.

**{If you say so, Partner.}**

"I do say so, Ddraig." Takuya stated.

**{...By the way, I think it's time you learn about the White Guy...The Vanishing Dragon}**

**[...This topic intrigues me.]**

"Oh, Zero. What a pleasure for you to spring up out of nowhere." Takuya stated in an expected tone.

**[Don't mock me, my host. Anyways, continue your story, Welsh Dragon]**

**{...Right. I suppose I should start explaining}**

Takuya then heard Ddraig clear his throat, like he was about to tell a long story. He then listened intently.

**Play: Log Horizon OST: Daisaigai**

**{You know that the three sides of God and Angels, fallen-angels and devils were having a big war a long time ago, right?}**

"Yeah."

**{That time other powers gave their support to certain sides. Fairies, spirits, European monsters, Asian Youkai and humans. But the dragons were the only beings that didn't side with any of them.}**

"Maybe due to preference, special relationship, or just bribery." Takuya automatically assumed, knowing full well of other villages back in his dimension working together for a common goal.

**{That could be true for the others. But dragons are beings that are made from a mass of powers and they all act freely and selfishly. There were dragons that turned into devils or those that sided with God. But the majority of them didn't care about the war and lived freely.}**

**[...Sounds a lot like me. Just wanted to be free, and didn't care on how humans act. That is, until I was sealed into my host. Not that I'm complaining. He relives my boredom.]**

"...Yeah, Zero's comments aside, sounds like you and the other dragons sounded a bit selfish, but you I suppose the dragons just wanted their freedom." Takuya said to him. He felt Ddraig nod in agreement within his mind

**{But during the Great War between the three powers, there were two stupid dragons that started a fight. And those two were in the highest class of dragons and they had a power that rivalled that of God and Maou. They started to fight each other while taking down the guys of the three powers. For the three powers, there wasn't anything more troublesome than these two dragons. The three powers were having a serious war to take control of this World, and the two dragons were disturbing the battlefield without any care.}**

Takuya immdeatly knew on what Ddraig was going with, but decided to play along.

"I wonder why the two fought so much. Was it from hatred?" Takuya asked.

**{No**** idea. It's like they weren't interested in anything at all. The two dragons probably can't remember the reason why they started to fight. And for the first time, the leaders of the three powers joined hands. "We have to get rid of those two dragons, or else it's not a matter of war any more!" Like that.}**

"...Why is this scenario starting to remind me of the Fourth Shinobi World War?" Takuya asked himself.

**[A powerful force comes into the picture and causes destruction everywhere and multiple forces join hands to defeat them. Pretty much both Shinobi War and the fight against the dragons in a nutshell.]**

"...Agreed. Anyways, let's continue with Ddraig's story."

**{Thank you. The two dragons that got their fight interrupted became mad. [Don't get in the way of our fight!], [A mere God and Maou shouldn't be interrupting a duel between dragons!] - they responded like idiots. They went head on and tried to eat God, Maou, and the leaders of the fallen-angels. Well, that was a mistake, I guess.}**

"A very bad mistake, if you ask me." Takuya commented.

**{In the end the two dragons got cut into pieces and their spirits were sealed within human bodies as Sacred Gears. The two dragons that were sealed within humans used them as vessels, they encountered each other and fought each other countless times. Every time one of them won and one of them died. Sometimes one of them was already dead before the other one came and so they didn't fight, but most of the times they did. If the vessel, human, dies then the dragons stop functioning for a certain time. Their spirits float around in this world until the humans with dragon powers are born. That cycle has repeated countless times for many long years.}**

"...That's one strong and long rivalry you haver there with the Vanishing Dragon, huh Ddraig?" Takuya said, cutting straight to the point.

**{Yeah that's right. This time it was you who became my host after my previous host decided to transfer me to you. And you even became a devil. In all the long years I have been like this, this is a first time. That's why I am looking forward to it. I wonder what's going to happen this time?}**

"Who knows Ddraig? I just have to let time tell, and prepare for whatever comes my way. I'm going to need you and Zero's help if I want to get through it." Takuya said, sounding indifferent to what Ddraig said. It was then Ddraig gave out a small chuckle at him.

**{*Chuckle* It's also my first time having a host like you as well. A former human from another dimension, who ended up here and inheriting me. Most of the hosts in the past either got too proud of our powers or too terrified of our powers, with none of them living a decent life.}**

"The moment I got stuck with Zero was the end of a decent life. So I'm kind of used to living like this as well. Having another being such as yourself won't really make much of a difference in my already messed up life." Takuya said.

**{Well regardless, you certainly are unique Partner. Either way you are a being that is possessed by a dragon. In whatever age and country, Dragons represent power. You know how, even though they come in many different forms and shapes, there are pictures and carvings of dragons in many different countries? Throughout the ages humans admired dragons, respected dragons, and feared dragons. Unwittingly, dragons fascinate those around them. Or those with power gather around the dragons. If there are people who come to you with admiration or to challenge you, then it's most likely the power of the dragon.}**

"...Again, people either feared me or admire me back in my dimension because of my dark powers. Not to mention many people wanting my head. So I'm not really surprised if I experience it here as well." Takuya said, while waving it off.

**{*Chuckle* ...You truly are a unique and stand out the rest of my host. ****To fight strong foes that are attracted to power. That's the path of those who possess the dragon-emperor. But you don't have to be pessimistic. Women would come to you as well.}**

"..." Takuya stayed silent at those words, and decided to speak his thoughts. "...You serious?"

**{Yeah**,** I'm serious. All of my hosts were surrounded by the opposite sex. I think you call them popular, right? They didn't have to worry about the opposite sex at all.}**

"...Well unlike the previous host, I don't really hunt for women like items. I prefer natural love than lust. Besides, I have Aika, don't I?" Takuya said to Ddraig.

**{That may be true, but what about your master and the girl who possess the Twilight Healing? They're sure attracted to you.}**

"...I don't think they're attracted to me at all, Ddraig." Takuya said, as he hopped of the counter. "I think Rias is just being affectionate as usual, and Asia is probably just acting like a concerned sister for me." Takuya said.

**{If you say so, Partner.}**

"I do say so. By the way, how strong is the Vanishing Dragon?"

**{He's strong. To begin with, we had powers that could even dominate God and Maou. It's just that we had a curse put on us when we got turned into Sacred Gears. We are in a tight situation to release our full powers. Even so, if you get used to it, high-class devils and high ranked angels are nothing against us.}**

"So I guess I'll run into this Vanishing Dragon eventually. Hopefully, we can just duke it out as rivals and not as sworn enemies."

**[Either way, I'm hoping to fight this Vanishing Dragon. Seems like an opponent that can satisfy me.]**

"...Like I said, I'm eventually going to fight my supposed rival. So I'm going to need you and Zero's help if you want to defeat him."

**{You got it, Partner}**

**End OST:**

...

(Clubroom)

After a tiring day at school, Takuya was found himself alone at the Occult Research Club room. He decided to take a short nap, considering how long of a night he had with the girls, as well as conversing with a dragon. But after his short nap, he found himself in a situation. An awkward situation if you might add.

**Play: Blazblue Alter Memory OST: Let's go to the hot springs!**

Takuya was now shirtless, and Akeno was sitting on his lap facing him with only a piece of white cloth on. Not to mention her hair was no longer in pony tail, but let down. Her appearance made her very attracted, which made Takuya blush at her.

"...Akeno-san?" Takuya said to confused, as well as a blush forming on his face.

"Ara, you're awake." Akeno said to him with an amused smile.

"...What's going on? And why is my shirt gone?" Takuya said confused to her. Akeno gave off a sexual laugh at him.

"Ufufu...It's all part of my service towards you..." Akeno said him in an attracted way.

"S-Service?" Takuya stuttered, not sure on where this is going.

"Yes. I also don't think it's a bad thing to adore my kouhai...especialy a strong kouhai..." Akeno said to him, while admiring his physique.

"Um..." Takuya said with a blush, with Akeno giving him eyes like that. She then put her body against him, and raised his hand to her before she began sucking on the finger.

"A-Akeno-san!?" Takuya exclaimed while being highly confused by this. He then smelled her hair what was close to his nose, and he could just smell the nice fragrance off of her. Her rather larger chest rubbed onto Takuya, and he blushed on how soft they felt on his chest. Her mouth felt so good on his finger, and her tongue was sensually licking it. His mind began to overheat from this kind of feeling, and his face reached all kinds of red.

"Uhee!" Takuya squeaked out from all actions Akeno had done to him. She heard the noise, and made a naughty face at him.

"Ara ara...such a cute reaction." Akeno said to him in a naught voice near his ear. Takuya had to suppress the shudder that ran up his spine.

"Even I act like this, I have a great liking towards you, Takuya-kun." Akeno said to him.

"...You mean...me?" Takuya said, as he was unsure on what was going on right now, considering the session he had with Akeno.

"Yes. First I thought of you as a cute junior. But it's different lately. In the fight against the Phoenix in the Rating Game. I saw you defeating and taking him down without you suffering an injury. I especially became aroused on how serious you were against him. It made you look so...attractive..." Akeno said to him

"A-aroused...A-attracted?" Takuya stuttered. She looked directly at him and gave him a small chuckle.

"Ufufu. Sometimes I think about you and the area around my breast gets hot. And I can't help it. But when I try to make you enjoy something like this, the instinct of a bully inside me rises… Is this love?"

"...I don't really know if sexual bullying is considered love, Akeno-san." Takuya said to her, since he is pretty sure that sexual bullying involves harassment of the certain gender, and not love. But considering Akeno was an S&amp;M, he guessed that Akeno would act this way.

"Ufufu...maybe so...But if I lay my hands on you, Rias and Aika might get mad. Those people…truly sees you… Ufufu, you are a sinful man, Takuya-kun." Akeno said to him with an amused smile. Takuya gave her a raised eyebrow at her. Since when was he sinful, if he never did anything wrong with Rias or Aika. He supposes that putting others before himself is considered a sin...but he saw it as a protective act. But moving on...

Akeno wraps her arm around Takuya's neck, and angled her body so Takuya could see the inside of her cloths. Not that he wanted to look inside. He was just surprised by these acts.

"Do you want to have an affair with me?" Akeno said naughtily to him.

"...A-affair!?" Takuya shocked to her. He would never do that sort of thing. It was like betraying your true love with someone else.

"Ufufufu. I will keep quiet about what's going to happen now from Buchou, Aika, and Asia-chan. Exciting, isn't it? A secret between us."

Takuya rapidly shook his head at her.

"N-no! Why would I want an affair!? You're betraying someone's love to satisfy your own lust! I would not do such a thing!" Takuya exclaimed to her. Akeno blinked at him with surprise, but then went into a smile once again.

"Ara...such a loyal young man. I may have to break that loyalty. Ufufufu...I can't wait to see till the day you break...with me to witness it up close and personal..." Akeno said naughtily to him. Seeing that Takuya didn't really get through her, he groaned in annoyance, while the blush began to return to him. She then hugged him tightly.

"I also want to experience at least once. To get devoured by a younger boy with lust. I also have masochism within me as well. I think it's about a good time for having a man inside me now for once."

"...Wait...What?" Takuya said to her, being highly confused by this. Akeno didn't get the full message, and decided to continue on.

"Yes, I'm a virgin. Ufufu. Takuya-kun would be more experienced so I would be happy if you lead me."

"Um...I...don't have any experience..." Takuya told her. Akeno made a shocked face at him.

"Eh? That's a big surprise. I thought that you and Buchou or Aika had already…"

"No! No we did not!" Takuya exclaimed to her.

"Ara ara. Is Buchou taking it slow? Then have you done it with Asia-chan of Aika?" Akeno asked him. Takuya just groaned at her.

"No, I also haven't done it with Asia. She's like a younger sister to me. And Aika and I haven't even gone that far yet!" Takuya told her.

"Ara...this is quite a surprise. I thought Buchou would have given you a "big treat" every night… This is certainly surprising." Akeno said with slight surprise.

"Takuya-kun. Don't you want to do it with all of them." Akeno asked.

"...I absolutely have no idea on where you're going with, but somewhere deep inside...it's telling me my answer is a no." Takuya flatly told her.

"Ara ara...quite a surprise. You and the others sure like to take things slow...Then it seems like I can't take your purity without her permission." Akeno said to him.

'Purity? What does that even supposed to mean?' Takuya mentally asked himself.

**{...Out of all the Partners I have, you're certainly quite dense.}**

**[...No comment.]**

Takuya raised an eyebrow at Zero and Ddraig's voices, but then felt a dark presence near him. He then saw the door suddenly open, and Rias stood there with an angered expression.

"Akeno. What's the meaning of this?" Rias said in an unpleasant voice.

"Ufufu. I was just adoring my cute little kouhai here. Is that something wrong with that?" Akeno said without any concern.

"…Is that so? But no matter how you look at it…weren't you trying to do something beyond that?"

"Ara ara. I wasn't thinking of doing it."

"Even if you weren't, there is a limit. Even I haven't…"

"Isn't that because you are taking it slow? It might be good reading a book about it, but it won't go as smoothly as in the manual."

"…"

"…"

Takuya sat there silently, fearing on what was about to transpire here. He quickly got his shirt back on, and desperately tried to get out of there. Before he could, Rias quickly appeared before him and pinched his cheek.

"Ow ow ow ow!" Takuya yelped out in pain.

"Takuya. It seems like you were having fun. Did you get close to the Akeno-onee-sama that you admire so much?"

"...Um...no?" Takuya answered her, unsure on how to answer it. Rias looked at him with an angered face.

"Then do whatever you want!" Rias said to him furiously, and left the room...with her slamming the door

*BANG!*

Even the way she closed the door was violent. Takuya just stood there silently as he looked at the door that Rias slammed.

"Jealousy? She sure is cute. Ufufufu. Takuya-kun. It seems like you are making progress in your relationship." Akeno said to him, while having her arms warps around his neck, while specking into his ear. Takuya sweatdropped at her.

"...I don't think that was progress, Akeno-san." Takuya blankly told her. He then sighed tiredly.

It seems that life wanted to screw with him once more.

**End OST**

...

(Later)

Takuya sighed as he decided to walk home...alone. He needed the alone time to clear up his head. Because of all the crazy shit that has been happening for the past few days. He would've asked Rias to come home with him, but he figured that she'll give him the cold shoulder.

'Let's see here...what happened during this past time?' Takuya thought as he decided to walked through the park. 'I got my first kiss from Aika, then Rias gave her first kiss to me, she moved into my house, Kiba is now under hatred due to the Holy Swords, and Rias is now mad at me for me receiving some teasing from Akeno...Yep, that pretty much sums it up.' Takuya thought absently.

'...Why am I not surprised by these turn of events?' Takuya mentally asked himself.

**[It is because of your already messed up life?]**

**{...Sadly, I agree. And that was before you got involved with me}**

'...Yeah.' Takuya simply agreed. He sighed in a defeated manner. No matter how hard he tried, a decent life will not be well-presented to him. But oh well. He has to live on what he has with. It was then a felt a shiver in the air. Like something was dangerous.

And with that, his ninja mode was on. It was time to be cautious and stealthy...if he can. He quickly made himself hidden, making sure not to get spotted. As he did, he heard two VERY familiar voices. Voices that he heard a long time ago.

**Play: Soul Eater OST: So Scandalous**

"Mou...Xenovia...are we there yet..." a girl whined.

"I don't think so, Irina. But we have to be patient. I think the hotel is not too far from here." another girl responded, but it had a bit more serious and calm tone to it. Takuya then saw the two figures appear before him. He was highly surprised to see Irina and Xenovia here...along with them being in a cloak...and a holy feeling to them.

Well...that ain't good.

Takuya blinked at the both of them, and quietly sighed at this. Great. Two people who he made friends with are now his enemies. That's another thing to add to his "crazy events list".

He then thought of the situation he was in. Two of them were exorcist, and they were in the area where his friends were. He decided that they were going to run into each other eventually, because life LOVES to screw with him. So he decided to approach them. Though, in a more natural manner, and not popping out of nowhere manner...sort of.

As quiet as he was, he sneaked past the two, and put the distance between the two of them.

It was time for some deception and good acting.

"Irina? Xenovia?" Takuya said to them in a surprised manner. Both of them heard his voice, and stopped in their tracks in surprise. They quickly turned around, and saw that Takuya was standing there before them.

"...Takuya-kun? Is that you?" Irina said to him in surprise.

"Hey Irina. Long time no see." Takuya said to her in a greeting and friendly manner.

"Yes! It's been a long time since we last saw you! It's so good to see you again!" Irina said happily to him. Xenovia stayed silent for a bit, giving Takuya an analytical eye.

'...Yep, she already found me out.' Takuya thought.

"I'm surprised to see you here as well, Xenovia." Takuya said to her. Xenovia nodded at him.

"Yes. It is quite a surprise to see you here as well." Xenovia said neutrally to him.

"Yes, it is quite a surprise. I wonder what brings you here?" Takuya asked her.

"We're here for important business, you see?" Irina said to him, with her face showing innocence. However, Takuya easily read through her.

"I see. I've kind of overheard that you're looking for a hotel. You're not too far from here. Just turn left in a couple blocks from here, and you'll find it." Takuya said, while pointing in a certain direction. Irina brightened at that.

"Oh! Thank you! We've been trying to find our place all day! It was as if God sent you to us to guide us!" Irina said happily to him, to which Takuya flinched under her words for praising God.

"Y-yeah. Glad to be of help." Takuya said, recovering from the mental damage he received. He then looked at his watch.

"Oh! I better get going! Something important is about to happen." Takuya said to them, making an excuse to get out of there.

"Oh, are you going now, Takuya?" Irina said to him a bit sadly. Takuya gave her a sad nod.

"Yeah. It's quite important. But don't worry. I have a feeling that we'll run into each other again." Takuya said to them, while giving a well hidden cryptic message at the end of his statement. He then turned back and ran, while waving back at them.

"Later!" Takuya shouted out to them.

"Goodbye! May the Lord be with you!" Irina said to him happily, to which he winced again under it.

'Okay, I think she is doing that on purpose...' Takuya thought with a bit of annoyance. He then sighed when he released something else.

'But then again, she was a devoted Christian. Can't really hold her against that.'

And with that last thought, he decided to make way to home.

**End OST**

...

(Takuya's Home)

**Play: Log Horizon OST: Mori to Mizu to Daichi**

"I'm glad that you're safe, Takuya." Rias said to him while hugging him, while Takuya just stood there and let her just hug him. After quickly making it home, and telling the others on what happened, Rias just gave him a hug of relief. Aika frowned at her and Takuya's action, while Jimbei just gave a raised eyebrow. Asia breathed in relief as well for Takuya's safety.

"Are you injured? I think they knew about us being devils, and you approached them alone. I'm just relieved that they didn't attack you..." Rias said in relief.

"I'm fine, Rias. There wasn't any hostile activities that gone between us. So I'm fine." Takuya said, trying to reassure her. However, she just hugged him more tightly, like he was something precious to her.

"Takuya. I'm glad… If something were to happen to you… After the normal club activity I was called in by Sona and was listening to the story about people related to the Church intruding the town. And I also heard that they have a holy-sword with them. I feared the worst when I sense something abnormal in the air..." Rias said worriedly to him.

"I thought that the worst might have happened to my cute servants. I prepared for the worst scenario you know…? If I were to bid farewell to you after we had an argument, then I would have regretted it till death. I'm sorry. I should have treated you with more importance…" Rias said sad to him. Takuya just gave a sigh at her.

"It's all right Rias. It'a all right. And what do you mean treat me with more importance. I'm starting to feel like an item here." Takuya said to her in a mock-hurt tone. He wasn't really offended by her words, knowing that Rias is being very affectionate due to her being a Gremory. And he was used to Rias saying like he was an important someone to her in the past. So not much is harmed.

"Rias..." Aika said to her. Rias then looked at both of them apologetically.

"I'm sorry. But Takuya is a very important person to me...just like the rest of you." Rias followed that up, trying to cover up on what she said earlier. Aika frowned a little, but hid it with a neutral look. It was then Asia spoke up.

"Buchou-san. I'm also sorry for talking back to you. I thought that Buchou-san would take Takuya away from me… I thought that I couldn't win…" Asia said apologetically. Rias smiled at her and patted her head.

"It's okay." Rias said to her, and gave Asia with a hug for comfort. Takuya just sighed in relief.

"Well, I'm glad that's all settled." Takuya said, but then went back serious.

**End OST**

"So what are we going to do, now that they're here now?" Takuya said to her. Rias also went back into a serious mood.

"According to Sona, who had met those two at noon, they want to negotiate with me, the devil Rias Gremory, who has this town as her territory."

"The people from the Church want to negotiate with a devil?...That's a first." Jimbei commented. Rias nodded to him in agreement.

"Then is it a pact? Or a request?" Aika asked.

"…I'm not sure what they are planning, but they are planning to come to the club room after school tomorrow. They apparently promised God that they won't attack us."

"Can you believe them?" Takuya asked her.

"We have to. We have to believe in their belief since they are the believers of God and they are coming to request something from devils, when we are supposed to be evil beings to them. They seem to be under pressure and it's certain that it's trouble. I have a bad feeling about this… From their story, the priests that come to this town keep getting killed." Rias said with sharp eyes and a serious face.

Takuya gave a sigh at this. Irina and Xenovia were good friends, but now they were now standing on opposing sides. He really hated this kind of thing, but it couldn't be helped. The best he could get out of this is to stay out each other's way, and hope not to run into each other in battle.

...

(Next Day - Occult Research Club Room)

**Play: One Piece OST: Desperate Situation**

The entire Gremory group was now gathered at the club, along with Jimbei and Aika tagging along as well. Irina and Xenovia arrived later as well. Rias and Akeno were on their respective sofas, talking with the two exorcists that sat on the opposing sides. Ever since those two came in, the first thing that Takuya noticed was Kiba's mood. He saw Kiba glaring at them grudgingly, looking like he wanted to kill them over and over, without even being satisfied each time.

Takuya shook his head. He also acted like that. He too harbored hatred towards Danzo, the bastard that sealed Zero in him. However, he learned that hatred will hurt you, along with other people. It was a powerful and dark emotion that lingers in every heart. If hatred overcomes you, you will stray off into an abyss of darkness, never trying to look back at the light. The hatred will forever lead you to despair, agony, sadness.

Hatred was indeed a dangerous monster.

Takuya worried for Kiba. He is starting to give into his hatred for the Excalibur. And that was not a good thing.

As the meeting went on, Irina then spoke up.

"Recently the Holy-swords Excaliburs that were kept by the Catholic Church Headquarter Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen."

'...Excaliburs? There is more than one?' Takuya thought with confusion, and raised an eyebrow at this fact. Irina saw his slightly confused face, and decided to tell him.

"The Excalibur broke in the war a long time ago, Takuya-kun." Irina informed him

"Now it looks like this." Xenovia said, and took out a long sword.

"This is Excalibur." Xenovia stated. A chill then ran up towards everyone. With the exception of the Shinobi Trio. They just become wary of it.

This Excalibur was just another powerful weapon. It wasn't the first time they saw a powerful weapon like this.

"Excalibur was broken into pieces during the war a long time ago. The fragments were collected and turned into a new form by alchemy. It was made into 7 swords. This is one of them." Xenovia stated.

"The Excalibur I hold is "Excalibur Destruction". It's one of the 7 holy-swords that were created. The Catholic Church is in control of it." Xenovia said, and put the sword away in a cloth. It was then Irina took out a long rope, and the rope moved and shifted into a katana.

"Mine is "Excalibur Mimic". I can change its shape into anything I want so it's really useful for carrying around. Just like this, each "Excalibur" has its unique ability. This one is in the possession of the Protestant Church." Irina said in pride. Takuya gave a raised eyebrow at this. Those two wielded two Excaliburs? Who knew?

"Irina… There's no reason to tell these devils the ability of Excalibur, is there?" Xenovia said to her.

"Don't worry, Xenovia. Even if they are devils we still have to form a trustworthy relationship with them in this situation. Also, even if my sword's ability is revealed, I won't fall behind all the devils here." Irina said with confidence. Takuya gave an inward sigh at her. She always was positive, not matter what kind of situation they're in. He supposes that is a good thing.

But asides from his thoughts of Irina, he then sense the feeling of hatred flare up. He immediately looked Kiba, and became highly disturbed at this. Kiba was glaring at the Excaliburs with absolute hatred, like he just wanted it to burn over and over, till its existence was nothing more. The item that Kiba hated the most was now in front of him. Just like how Itachi is right in front of Sasuke. The sight of them will cause them to go into deep hatred, to the point where they'll do anything to just destroy their target.

"…So what does the stolen Excaliburs have to do with this country located in the east of the World?" Rias said with an even tone.

"The Catholic Church was in possession of two Excaliburs including mine. The Protestant Church also had two. Also in the Eastern Orthodox Church there were two as well. The last one went missing in the previous war between God, devils, and fallen-angels. One Excalibur was stolen from each Church. The ones that stole them escaped to Japan, and brought them to this town."

'...Brought to Japan? This place? Out of all the places on where they could hide, they chose here? Something tells me that there is a reason why...' Takuya analytically thought. Rias put her hand on her forehead and took a breath.

"Looks like my territory is full of incidents. So who are the ones that stole the Excaliburs?"

"The ones that stole them were the Grigori." Xenovia responded. This caused surprise to everyone, and Rias had her eyes widen at the answer.

"The holy-swords were taken by the fallen-angel organisation? It's not a matter of mistake. But certainly it would be the fallen-angels when it comes to stealing them. For the devils working at the top, holy-swords does not give them much interest." Xenovia stated. She then continued.

"We know the main culprit who stole the Excaliburs. One of the leaders of Grigori, Kokabiel." Xenovia stated, and this caused Takuya to narrow his eyes at the mention of that name. A fallen angel that has great power to command the fallen angels.

"Kokabiel… One of the leaders of the fallen-angels that survived the previous wars since ancient times… I never expected to hear the name of the one that appears in the Bible." Rias said with a smirk.

"We sent priests, exorcists, to this town secretly but they kept getting killed." Xenovia stated solemnly. She then turned back to Rias with a serious expression.

"Our request… No. Our order is to not to have any devils intrude in the battle between us and the fallen-angels for the Excaliburs. In other words, we came here to tell you not to interfere with this incident." Xenovia told her, which caused Rias to change expressions.

"Such manner of speech. Is it restraint? Are you thinking that we might collaborate with those fallen-angels? Perhaps that we might team up with them to do something with Excalibur?"

"The headquarters think that it might not be impossible."

Those words caused Rias to become pissed at this. Well, considering that Rias held herself and the Devils with pride (but not to a ridiculous level), being told not to butt in and being suspected of working with the enemy will just straight off make her mad.

"The higher-ups don't trust devils and fallen-angels. We were ordered as [If the holy-swords are taken away from God's side then the devils would also be happy right? The fallen-angels would also profit from it. For those reasons it won't be weird for them to form an alliance. That's why we are giving you a warning. If you form an alliance with the fallen-angel Kokabiel then we will eliminate you all. Even if you're the little sister of the Maou, by our boss." Xenovia said, without any care. This caused Rias to glare at her more, and was about to outburst. But she then felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Takuya standing there. He gave her a "calm down" look, which effectively worked on her. Rias took a deep breath, and her anger left her.

"…If you know that I am the sister of a Maou, then it means that you have lots of connections with the higher-ups in the Church. Then I will say it. We will not form an alliance with the fallen-angels. Never. In the name of the Gremory house. I will not do something that would tarnish the name of our Maou." Rias said to her in a professional, yet strong tone. Xenovia gave a small laugh at her.

"Fufufu...Hearing that is good enough. I had to warn you just in case that Kokabiel is hiding himself in this town along with the three Excaliburs. If something were to happen I would be the one to be hated by the bunch in the Church headquarters. Well, we won't ask for cooperation. If you were to form an alliance with God's side temporally, then it would affect the balance of the three factions. Especially if it's the little sister of a Maou."

'...She's right.' Takuya thought. 'The hidden villages were like this as well. Villages forming alliances might shift a balance in power, and might shift the very balance of peace. Just like the Three Factions, just any of them allying with each other will cause a huge shift in power, and might lead to outright war. And that is something that nobody wants...well, most of everyone.' Takuya thought grimly.

"Where is the person the Orthodox Church dispatched?" Rias asked.

"They have that person put on hold for this case. They are planning to protect the last Excalibur if Irina and I fail." Xenovia told her.

"So it's just the two of you? You are going to retrieve the Excaliburs from the leader of the fallen-angel with just the two of you? How reckless. Are you trying to die?" Rias said to them in an amazed voice. It was then Irina and Xenovia said with a straight face.

"Yes." both of them said.

Rias looked at them incredulously, and was about to speak about how extreme their beliefs were. But then she reminded herself of three certain people. She remembered on what Aika told her.

_"I don't know if Takuya told you guys this, but we're Shinobi. Being a Shinobi means willing to risk your life against death, and always ensure that you must complete your goal." _

Her words echoed across her mind. Rias gave a slightly troubled face at those words, but shook it off.

"...I see. Your beliefs remind me of some people. Willing to risk your life for the success of your mission." Rias said to them, while giving a look towards the Shinobi Trio. Takuya, Aika, and Jimbei all gave indifferent looks towards Irina and Xenovia. They understood on what they're following.

"...Some people?" Xenovia said confused to her, but then shook her head.

"No matter. Also the Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all of the Excaliburs rather than letting them get used by the fallen-angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excaliburs away from the fallen-angels. To accomplish that, it's okay for us to die. The only way to fight against the Excaliburs are Excaliburs."

'...*Sigh*...even in this world, huh...' Takuya thought.

"Is it possible with only the two of you?" Rias asked.

"Well, we won't die in vain." Xenovia said fearlessly to her.

"You seem confident. Do you have a secret weapon?" Rias asked her. Takuya shook his head. You just don't ask somebody if they have a secret weapon. That's the point of having a secret weapon. It's supposed to be a secret.

"Maybe. I will leave it to your imagination." Xenovia said, and stood up along with Irina.

"Then we will take our leave now. Let's go Irina."

"So you won't drink your tea? I can prepare a snack for you." Rias offered.

"I don't need it." Xenovia declined.

"I'm sorry. See you." Irina apologized, and then left. However, before they did, both of them looked at Asia.

"...When I first saw you, you looked familiar.. Are you the "Witch" Asia Argento? I never expected to meet you in a place like this." Xenovia said. Those words caused Asia's body to shake, like it was painful to her. Irina seemed like she noticed as well and stared at Asia.

"Are you the rumored "witch"? The former holy-maiden? You are said to have the power that can also heal devils and fallen angels, right? I heard that you were sent somewhere after getting exiled, but I never thought you became a devil." Irina said incredulously. It was then Takuya narrowed his eyes at them.

"…Ummmmm…I…I…" Asia said, while she didn't know how to react to Irina and Xenovia.

"It's okay. I won't tell the higher ups what I saw here, so rest assured. People who were around the "Holy-maiden Asia" will also get shocked as well." Irina reassured the girl.

Asia made a perplexed expression at Irina's words, and stayed silent.

"But to become a devil. The one who was called a "Holy-maiden". You fell to the lowest place you could. Do you still believe in our God?" Xenovia asked her. Irina looked at Xenovia in surprise.

"Xenovia. There's no way that she, who became a devil, still believes in God." Irina said to her with an amazed face.

"No, I can smell the "belief" from her. It might be an abstract way of saying it. But I'm sensitive to these things. There are people who betray the teachings and still have guilt within them because they couldn't forget the teachings. I can feel something similar coming from her." Xenovia said with sharp eyes, and Irina looked at her with interest.

"Is that true? Asia-san, you still believe in God even if you have turned into a devil?" Xenovia asked her.

"…I just can't put it aside. I believed in it for my whole life…" Asia said to her, while holding a sad expression. It was then Xenovia took her sword out of her cloth and pointed it at Asia.

"Is that so. Then you should be cut down by us this instant. If it's now, I can cut you in the name of God. Even if you have sin, our God will forgive you." Xenovia said to her. It was then a hand grabbed onto her wrist. Xenovia turned, and saw Takuya was the one who grabbed her wrist. He gave them a narrow look.

"...Aren't you overstepping your boundaries? I thought you promised to your God that you won't slay any Devil here, unless we happen to provoke you." Takuya told her coldly.

"Yes, that is what we said. But this "Witch" must be cut down in the name of God." Xenovia told him. Takuya clenched his other fist.

"You and your church...so damn hypocritical. You preach on how it is important to help those in need. Asia was just following those duties to help those in need. But for you to suddenly turn on her when she followed on it. It is so hypocritical. I would also like to tell you that she didn't know that she healed a Devil at that time, considering she never saw one, or even knew he was one!" Takuya said with an slightly angered tone, while Xenovia glared at him, for calling the Church hypocrites.

"...You know, you can continue to believe on what you want, because I really don't give a damn. I don't care if you call her or think of her as a "Witch", because they're nothing more than petty words. But if you so much as lay a hand on her...I will stop you." Takuya told her coldly. Xenovia's eyes turned sharp at that.

"Is that a threat? Along with the rest of those in the Church? That's is something big coming from a single Devil. But I'm also surprised it's coming from you." Xenovia said to him. Takuya raised an eyebrow at her.

"What do you mean by me?" Takuya asked her. Xenovia looked at him like the answer was obvious.

"When I said you, I mean you. When I first met you, I could sense a dark energy from you. But you weren't a Devil nor a Fallen Angel. I've wondered on what this dark energy is, but you told us that it was a power that was forced into you, but faded away. I first thought nothing of it, relieved that you're free from that dark energy that was forced into you. But here you are, standing here as a Devil, along with the dark energy now showing. I guess that shows that you wanted nothing more than that dark powers back, and resorted to becoming a Devil. I also find that hypocritical as well." Xenovia cooly told him. Takuya suprssed a growl at her, and gave her a slight glare.

"...You don't know anything about me, just like you do with Asia. What right do you have, just judging others like that and just do whatever you want?" Takuya asked her. Xenovia narrowed her eyes at him.

"That's something quite contradicting, coming from a Devil." Xenovia said to him. It was then another voice came into a conversation.

"I don't know. I think I'll have to agree with Takuya on this one. You just don't see the whole picture, and just choose to stick what you see." Jimbei said, while standing by Takuya's side.

"That's right. You don't know anything about him or Asia. So don't act like you're the one who is right in everything." Aika said, and and stepped by Takuya. Xenovia looked at them with surprise.

"...You two are human, just like us. Why do you choose to side with the Devils?" Xenovia said to them incredulously.

"...To be honest, I don't side with the Devils. I only side with Takuya." Jimbei told her.

"That's right. We don't care if he is a Devil or whatever he is. He is still the same to us, no matter what he is." Aika told her with conviction. Xenovia continued to look at them with surprise, but then Kiba stepped in.

"If you you're looking for a fight, then I will be your opponent." Kiba said, while carrying a sword. He also excluded a killing intent a from his body. A powerful one. However, Xenovia seem unfazed by this.

"Who are you?" Xenovia asked. Kiba then smirked at her question.

"I'm your senpai. Though I apparently was a failure." Kiba simply said to her.

It was then a countless number of demonic-swords appeared in the club room.

**End OST**

...

(Outside)

**Play: Kingdom Hearts OST: Rowdy Rumble**

'*Sigh*...when did it come to this?' Takuya thought to himself, as he and Kiba were standing in an open field, the place where they practiced for their ball tournament. Standing in front of them were Irina and Xenovia, who accepted Kiba's challenge. It was then a red barrier surrounded them, with the Peerage members standing outside the barrier, along with his teammates standing outside.

"Let's start." Xenovia said, as she and Irina took off their white robes and revealed that they were wearing black battle purpose clothes. It looked suited for battle, but...it was quite...erotic, if he could describe it in the most moderate way possible. The entire suit hugged their bodies, showing their curves. Takuya raised an eyebrow, and kept on wondering on what is wrong with the Church. Seeing that they support this kind of suit...it was kind of hard not to see them as the same anymore. If anything, Takuya had a very deep feeling that the higher ups in Church were perverts.

Irina and Xenovia then took out their Excaliburs, with Xenovia wielding the large sword, and Irina wielding her Excalibur Mimic in a shape of a katana.

"Even if it's just a match, be cautious of the holy-swords!" Rias warned the two of them.

"Even if you didn't, I'm still cautious of it!" Takuya said to her. Rias nodded at him. Takuya then turned towards the two, and eyed the swords. Just one single slash from can cause a Devil's body to dissentergrate. It was indeed a dangerous sword. But not as dangerous when Kiba gave out a laugh...and it wasn't the good natured laugh.

"...Kiba? You alright?" Takuya cautiously asked him. He was treading on thin ice, and just a single mistake can cause Kiba to break. So the best he could do is just ask carefully on his well being.

"Yeah. The thing I wanted to defeat and destroy appeared right in front of me. I'm happy. Fufufu, I had even heard that by being close to a devil and a dragon, "powers" would gather. But for me to encounter it this early." Kiba said. Takuya frowned at him. Just because he had the power of the Dragon, it doesn't mean that it will attract these so called "powers".

Zero attracted attention and "powers" to him as well, so...that doesn't make Dragon's so unique.

"…"Sword Birth", huh. The possessor can create any demonic-sword they imagine in their head. It's unique among the Demonic-sword related Sacred Gears… I heard that there was a "subject" that avoided from being disposed by the "Holy-sword Project"… Is that you?" Xenovia asked without any caution.

'...And you've just triggered the bomb. Great.' Takuya thought, and easily noticed the killing intent coming from Kiba.

"Bouken Takuya-kun." Irina said to him, to which Takuya turned his attention towards her.

"When I met a close friend that I haven't seen for so long, and he turned into a devil… I was shocked." Irina said to him, depressed by this.

"I was kind of shocked too. Seeing that you fight for the Church and Heaven. We we're such good friends, and for us to suddenly find out that our relationship is now forbidden." Takuya told her with a slightly sad expression. It was true. Despite Irina being an exorcist, she was also a good friend of his, despite her views. He just knows that Irina is just ignorant to what actually happened to Asia, and couldn't really hold it against her. He also knew that Irina was a really good hearted person. Unlike Xenovia, who is a bit extreme in her beliefs (maybe not), he knew that Irina isn't like her.

"You know...we don't have to fight...I don't think friends do this type of thing." Takuya told her. But Irina looked at him with a sad face, along with a tear rolling down her eyes.

"...What a sad fate between us. For us to be separated by things like this! Aaah, this must be a trial that God gave me! A density where a dear friend of mind turned into a Devil! The way time moves is harsh! But by moving forward, I will turn into someone with the true belief towards God! Now Takuya-kun! I will give judgment to you with this Excalibur! Amen!" Irina said as she pointed her sword at him...while having sparkles in her eyes, as well as around her.

All the while, Takuya just gave her a sweat drop.

"...You haven't changed at all, Irina." Takuya plainly said to her, and decided to summon his Sacred Gears

"Ddraig, Zero." Takuya simply said, and called upon his Boosted Gear and Yami-ita.

**{Boost!}**

After revealing them, Irina and Xenovia looked shocked at it.

"…Longinus." Irina said in surprise.

"Is that a "Boosted Gear"? I never thought that I would meet the person possessed by the Welsh Dragon in a far eastern country like this…" Xenovia said to him. But then something approached her

"You will hurt yourself if your attention is on Takuya-kun!" Kiba exclaimed as he clashed swords with her, and proceeded to slash Xenovia, while she keeper blocking them. Xenovia smirked after blocking Kiba's strike.

"Sacred Gear "Sword Rebirth" and "Boosted Gear". And also the "Twilight Healing" that Asia Argento has. All of them are Sacred Gear that are said to be a heresy to us. Maybe it was natural for you to turn into a devil." Xenovia said to them.

"My power is also the power made by my comrades' hatred, who were killed while filled with regret! I will beat those with Excalibur with this power, and I will destroy that Excalibur!" Kiba exclaimed, while pouring out his anger towards the sword she was wielding.

"Here I come, Takuya-kun!" Irina exclaimed, as she charged towards him and slashed downwards at him. Takuya blocked the attack with a portion of his katana brought out of its sheath and blocked it. The two katana made sparks with each other as well. It was then he used his Boosted Gear.

**{Boost!}**

Takuya felt his strength double, along with his sword. He tried to decide on which Jutsu isn't fatal jutsu to fight her with. He decided to go with the Water Element.

"**Dark Water Style: Water Trumpet!" **Takuya said, and a flood of water spouted out from his blade, which caught Irina in surprise.

"Ah!" Irina screamed out as she was pushed back by the wave of water. As the water pushed her in the air, she soon recovered and flipped herself to get herself back into balance and position again. She landed on the ground, and began her assault on Takuya once again, while Takuya was now prepared to fight her through swords.

The two began trading blow by blow with their blades, and their strikes appeared in blurs. Each strike was intercepted and blocked, and sparks flew all over. Takuya was surprised by Irina's combat prowess. She seemed highly capable of wielding swords, and she was able to keep up with him in a sword fight. Was she also trained at a young age to fight, just like him?

"Wow Irina...I never knew you were so sufficient with swords." Takuya said, as he and Irina clashed the swords together, with small sparks forming between them.

"Same to you, Takuya-kun! You're also full of surprises! But that won't deter me from giving you judgement! Amen!"" Irina exclaimed to him, and the two swiftly clashed swords with one another.

Meanwhile, Kiba and Xenovia were fighting with ferocity as well. Well, Kiba was going full out with Xenovia, while Xenovia was under a calm mind, and was able to fend off the angered attacks. It was then Kiba had enough.

"Enough of this! Burn! And freeze! "Flare Brand" and "Freeze Mist"!" Kiba exclaimed, and summoned two swords, one with flames and one with a cold air. He then charged at her with high speeds, and slashed at her with swift attacks. However, Xenovia kept dodging or blocking attacks with little movements.

"The "Knights" swift move. And flame and ice demonic swords. But you are too naïve!" Xenovia said to him, and swung her sword towards the hot and cold swords, which resulted in turning the swords to dust.

"…!" Kiba became speechless because his demonic-swords were destroyed with a single swing.

"My sword is a mass of destruction. There's nothing it can't destroy." Xenovia said, as she twirled her sword around, and then thrust it into the ground.

*BOOM!*

The ground suddenly shook, and and massive explosion dust cloud erupted around her. The cloud soon cleared up, and it showed Xenovia standing alone in a crater. She then looked at Kiba.

"This is my Excalibur. It can destroy anything that comes its way. It's not called "Excalibur" for nothing." Xenovia said to him, while Kiba looked shocked by the sword's power, but then gave a bitter expression.

"…Such a destructive power when it isn't a real Excalibur. So destroying all 7 swords will be a difficult path." Kiba stated, with hatred still showing in his eyes.

"Geez! Xenovia! You got me covered in...dirt...because of...you..." Irina shouted to her, but then started to slow down when she realized the position she was in.

She was in Takuya's arms in bridal style, with Takuya looking at her with an indifferent expression.

"...The explosion sent you flying to me." was all Takuya could say. Irina continued to state at him, and a faint blush was made on her cheeks. However, she soon hid it, and soon got out of Takuya's grasp.

"Mou! We're supposed to fight, Takuya-kun!" Irina whined to him. Takuya blinked at her with confusion.

"But you were sent flying towards me, and I caught you. Didn't want my friend to get hurt during a spar. Especially from someone else's fight." Takuya said to her. with a small smile. Irina pouted at him.

"...Mou, don't think any less of me, Takuya-kun! I can still fight!" Irina said, and ran towards Takuya. Takuya sighed at her, and was about to charge in as well. However, he noticed Kiba doing something that will seem to be a mistake.

"Haaaaaaaaaa!" Kiba roared out, and summoned a gigantic sword that was twice his height.

"The destructive power of that holy-sword or the destructive power of my demonic-sword! We will see which one is stronger!" Kiba yelled out, and swung it with all his might. However, Xenovia made a disappointed sigh.

"It's a shame. You made the wrong decision." Xenovia told him, and easily deflected her sword with Excalibur. The sword then broke in the air, much to Kiba's shock.

"Your weapon is the variety of the sword you can create and your speed. You would need a lot of strength to swing a gigantic sword like that, and you will lose the speed that you are proud of. Are you seeking a destructive power? From your fighting style, it's something unnecessary. Don't you even know that?" Xenovia told him, and proceeded to use the hilt of the sword deep into Kiba's stomach.

"Gaha!" Kiba squealed out in pain fell onto the ground after he vomited from his mouth.

"Even if it's not a hit with the blade, that hit just now will be enough to stop you from standing for a while." Xenovia told him coldly, and turned her back on him.

"…Wa…wait!" Kiba stuttered in pain, and tried to reach his hand towards her. She then turned to him.

"Senpai, I suggest you fight with coolness the next time we fight." Xenovia told him. She then heard Takuya's voice.

"Kiba!" Takuya shouted out to him, but then focused back onto Irina as she was about to slash him with his sword. He leapt back, and decided to use his signature jutsu.

'I need to end this!' Takuya thought.

**Play: Under Night In Birth Exe Late OST: Night Walker**

**{Boost!}**

**"Darkness Style: Shadow Arm!" **Takuya said, and produced his reliable **Shadow Arm.** He decided to follow it up with something else.

"**Winter's Blade!" **Takuya said, and produced a gigantic double blade made of ice (**A/N: For better visual, picture Alex Mercer's Sword in Ice form**). The **Shadow Arm **soon grabbed onto **Winter's Blade**, and started to wield it on its own. The **Shadow Arm **then pointed its blade at Irina, to which she looked at it with surprise, and then noticed Takuya running from her.

"Huh!? Takuya-kun!?" Irina shouted out to him, but was soon distracted with the ice blade now occupying her. As she was distracted, Takuya knew that he know could face Xenovia now. Xenovia noticed Takuya running towards her, and raised up her blade to Takuya.

"I hope you're better than our Senpai!" Xenovia said to him, as she now charged towards Takuya.

"Believe me, his mind isn't in the right place! But I'll indulge you, Xenovia!" Takuya to her, and prepared his sword.

**{Boost!}**

More power soon flooded into Takuya, and Takuya needed that.

'Facing Excalibur Destruction seems more dangerous than Excalibur Mimic. Better take a more careful approach on her, since that sword can destroy anything it touches.' Takuya thought.

"**Dark Earth Style: Dead Spike!**" Takuya said, motioning his sword upwards, which caused a moving dark earth spike heading towards her. Xenovia saw this, and used her Excalibur to destroy the spike.

"Hn. Didn't you already know that my sword can destroy anything? An earth spike won't make a difference." Xenovia said, as she finish intercepting the spike.

"I know. That was just a distraction!" Takuya exclaimed to her as he jumped in the air, and drew his sword from his sheath.

"**Dark Water Style: Water Trumpet!" **Takuya said, and sent out a huge stream of Dark Water towards Xenovia. She became surprised by this, and raised her sword to block it. The water was easily deflected with the sword, and Takuya gave a slight "tch" at this.

'So the sword can even deal with Dark water. Guess that means a lot of elements can easily be destroyed by her, except for one...' Takuya thought.

**{Boost!}**

After receiving another boost, he tried another tactic.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** Takuya said, and made a single hand-sign. A **Shadow Clone **of Takuya appeared next to him. The two looked at each other, and then nodded.

"**Dark Wind Style: Dark Flying Swallow!" **Takuya said, and a dark chakra began to form on the sword. But the suprising part was when the dark chakra began to take form into a sharp wind blade, and the blade kept getting longer, which became twice Takuya's height. Xenovia raised an eyebrow at this.

"You cloned yourself, and you're copying our senpai?" Xenovia questioned him. Takuya kept his focused look on her.

"Oh, I did increase the power and length. However..." Takuya said to her.

**{Explosion!}**

A burst of energy flooded into Takuya, and then he took off in greater speed that he had before. Xenovia's eyes widened in surprise, and narrowly blocked the incoming attack.

"...My sword is still light." Takuya finished his statement, as he pressed forward with his word. Xenovia looked at the sword in surprise as she pushed back.

"...Why isn't my Excalibur breaking that energy!?" Xenovia exclaimed in surprise.

"...Unlike others, this is a combination of chakra and wind. Your sword might easily destroy anything in its path, but wind is already scattered. You can't easily destroy something if its already been scattered." Takuya told her, and kept pushing forward. Xenovia grunted as she was pushed back, but also kept push forward with her sword. However, she forgot to notice one thing.

"...Behind you." Clone Takuya said behind her, and Xenovia looked behind her in with realization.

'The clone!' Xenovia thought, and she noticed that the clone was holding the sheath in his hand. The clone swiftly thrusted the sheath on the back of her hip, which caused her body to bend back in pain.

"Gah!" Xenovia gasped out in pain. Takuya then delivered a sweep kick to her legs as she was recoiling in pain, and fell onto the floor. As she recovered from the pain, she noticed two things close to her throat. The real Takuya had his blade to her throat, while the clone held the sheath close to her throat as well.

"...This match is over." Takuya simply told her. Xenovia slightly glared at him, but then sighed in defeat.

"Very well." Xenovia conceded. The two Takuyas nodded at her, and the clone tossed the sheath at Takuya, to which he caught. The clone disappeared, and Takuya turned to Irina.

She looked slightly more worst than Xenovia. She looked tired and had a few minor cuts, and the **Shadow Arm **simply floated in front of her, with its **Winter's Blade **still in hand, though the blade was chipped here and there. Takuya dispelled his **Shadow Arm**, and the ice blade fell to the ground, and embedded its blade into the ground.

Xenovia soon rose from the ground, and picked up her sword. Xenovia then took a breath, and then turned to Takuya.

"I should tell you something since you defeated me. The "Vanishing dragon" has already awakened." Xenovia told him, and Takuya looked at her with slight surprise.

'...He already awakened? I didn't expect this to come so soon...' Takuya thought to himself.

**[You were eventually going to face him. What makes this so different?] **

'...It's not. I just never expected this...' Takuya mentally replied. She turned around gave him one last glance, before walking away.

"Wait for me Xenovia. Takuya-kun. You better fight me yourself when you'll get judged. Amen." Irina told him with a smile and wink, and began walking to Xenovia.

Takuya could only sigh at this predicament.

**End OST**

...

(Clubroom)

**Play: Naruto Shippuden OST: Kodoku**

Takuya silently sat on the sofa in the clubroom, and closed his eyes as he was in thought. As he kept thinking, he heard another voice.

"Hold on! Yuuto!" Rias shouted out. Takuya opened his eyes, and turned his head towards her. She had an angry expression on her, while Kiba looked like he wanted to get out of there.

"I won't forgive you if you leave me! You are the "Knight" of the Gremory group. I will also be troubled if you turn into an "exiled". Wait this instant!" Rias shouted out to him. Aika sadly looked at her and Kiba. She saw that Rias was giving her effort to control Kiba, but miserably failed. It was then Kiba spoke.

"…I was able to run away from there, thanks to my comrades. That's why I have to put their regrets into my demonic-swords…" Kiba spoke lowly, and then walked out of the club room and dissapared.

"...Yuuto..." Rias said with a sad face. Takuya then glanced towards where Kiba left, and then clenched his fist.

'...Kiba...' Takuya thought, and then grew a determined look on his face.

'...I'll save you. I will save you from your pain and hatred!' Takuya thought with determination.

He wasn't going to lose a friend to hatred and darkness! No matter what!

**End OST**

...

(Top of a Tall Building)

The day after the duel with the Excaliburs, Takuya was standing alone on top of a tall building in Kuoh. He stared off into the distance, as he waited for two certain people to arrive. He then heard certain noises behind him, and then gave a small smile.

"Glad you guys could make it." Takuya said, and turned his head, looking at the people who arrived before him.

"...Meh, I didn't have anything else to do." Jimbei said without any care.

"...I don't mind, Takuya. This must be pretty important if you called us here." Aika told him with an understanding look. Takuya nodded at her.

"Yes. You two are the two people I trust the most. We're also teammates, and we'll stick together, no matter what." Takuya said to both of them. Jimbei and Aika nodded at him.

"...So, what is it that we're doing?" Jimbei asked.

**Play: Log Horizon OST: Main "Log Horizon" Theme**

"...We're going to aid Irina and Xenovia, and destroy the Excaliburs." Takuya said to them like it was a normal thing. His teammates looked at him with surprise.

"You're going to destroy the Excaliburs!?" Aika said to him in surprise. Takuya nodded at her.

"That's right. Any objections?" Takuya asked them. Jimbei and Aika gave a glance towards each other, and looked back at Takuya.

"...Sure." Jimbei simply said without any care. Takuya inwardly chucked at his best friend's nonchalant attitude.

"...No. I understand. This is to help Kiba, am I correct?" Aika told him, after she pause in her own thoughts. Takuya nodded at her.

"Yeah. I can no longer stand back and see Kiba envelop himself with hatred and revenge. I won't lose another friend to the darkness, just like how Sasuke did." Takuya told them. They all frowned at that. They've witnessed Sasuke lose himself to hatred and revenge, and it was an experience they never wanted to see.

"Right. We should never let that happen again." Aika told him.

"I don't want Kiba to turn into an emo brooder with a 25-inch pole stuck up his ass." Jimbei jokingly told them, and Takuya and Aika looked at him with a disapproved look, but Takuya looked like he was about to crack a small smile at the picture of Kiba being that.

"...Too soon?" Jimbei asked them. Takuya and Aika just sighed at him and shook their heads.

"Anyways...jokes aside, are you guys willing to go with me?" Takuya asked them. Jimbei gave him a a smirk, while Aika looked at him with determination.

"What do you think?" Jimbei asked with a smile.

"I'll always walk by your side, Takuya." Aika told him. Takuya gave them a thankful smile, and turned back to the open air that was behind him.

"Then let's go." Takuya said to them.

The three Shinobi soon took off from the rooftop, and they all fell towards the next rooftop that was before them.

As they were falling, Takuya said one thing. One thing that will forever change the course of this conflict.

"...Team Zero is back in action."

**...**

**That is a wrap!**

**I kind of had a hard time, and thought up of several scenarios on where Takuya fights Xenovia and Irina. Multiple scenes ran through my hand, and decided that this scene in this fanfic is deemed the winner. Geez, thinking up of fights scenes are hard, but sure are worth writing and imagining.**

**And before you say anything else about Takuya's fight with Xenovia, let me explain. Takuya used strategy, and not just brute force like any other DxD character. He knew that he couldn't overpower the Excalibur, but he knew that power won't win everything. So he used strategy and tactics to defeat Xenovia. He also had the element of surprise with him during their first battle. If they were to battle again, then things would be different. **

**I've decided that I'll go with a different approach in Takuya's helpers during his alliance with the Church Duo. Saji and Koneko seem to be overused in...well...every fanfic. Most fanfics include Saji and Koneko, along with a few additional characters (be it OCs or other DxD characters). So I've thought to myself to screw the mainstream, and decided to go with Aika and Jimbei.**

**Now it's Takuya's Team that is going to take the show! And there is a reason why Takuya's Team Number is Zero. It'll be explained later in the story.**

**Also...the Log Horizon Anime OST finally came out! And on youtube no less! I love their music! It's so epic...sorry, fangasmed there.**

**And with that said, I must know return back to my Physics homework. Friggin Newton and his Laws of Motion. He makes the simplest actions of objects to become more complicated and detailed.**

**Jutsu List:**

****Dark Water Style: Water Trumpet! - Actually used from the Naruto anime. This technique shoots out a great deal of water to the enemy, where you could easily flood them and push them away.****

******Darkness Style: Shadow Arm!******

********Winter's Blade! - An Ice Magic attack, where the user produced a gigantic double bladed sword, or Alex Mercer's Sword Arm in ice form.********

**********Dark Earth Style: Dead Spike!**  
********

**********Shadow Clone Jutsu!**********

************Dark Wind Style: Dark Flying Swallow! - The dark version of flying swallow. This technique allows the user to enhance the sword's cutting power and length. When combined with dark chakra, it becomes greatly enhanced, to the point where it could withstand even Excalibur Destruction's power.************

**Please Review, and no Flames.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do now own High School DxD or Naruto Elements**

**Hey guys, back with a new update. Sorry for the long update, school has been up my neck. Barely had time to type this, and this is all that I can muster up. At least you're progressing.**

***Awkward Laughs***

**Response to Reviews:**

**tomy98: Actually, there really aren't any weird plans added to it. They just head straight towards Irina and Xenovia. So no filler I'm afraid. However, I might create a filler arc (which will be short) after the whole Kolkabiel incident.**

**ShadowUzumaki55: Thanks. Yes, Rias and Aika have more details on Takuya's past, and will do anything to lessen his pain, even though they don't know the true source of his powers. **

**Geminirose: Thanks. And you guys finally found out on Takuya's past and how he got Zero. So there you go.**

"" = speaking

'' = thoughts

**[] **= Zero

**{} **= Ddraig

"**Jutsu/Spell"** = Jutsu/Spell

**...**

**Chapter 15: Darkness Will Save One from Darkness.**

(Kuoh Streets)

**Play: Naruto OST: Afternoon of Konoha**

The Shinobi Trio quickly swept the town with their speed, and easily found the Irina and Xenovia in a matter of a few minutes. And it was quite easier than they thought, because of their white robes and especially their...

"Please give blessings to the lost lamb-"

"Please give charity to us on behalf of the father in heaven!"

...acts of trying to earn money. Yep.

The two of them were praying on the road, which made them stand out. People passing by gave them odd glances when they passed by, which Takuya couldn't blame them for.

"How can this be? This is the reality of the developed country of Japan? That's why I don't like countries that don't have the smell of our beliefs."

"Don't say that, Xenovia. We lost all the money we had. So we have to rely on charity from these heretics or else we can't get food, you know? Aaah, we can't even buy a single loaf of bread!"

"Hmph. It all happened because you bought that fake looking painting." Xenovia said as she pointed at a really bad drawing, which appeared to be a...saint?

"...I think they got scammed." Jimbei commented, while witnessing the theme. Takuya and Aika just nodded in agreement. They continued to silently watch the scene unfold.

"What are you saying? This painting has the drawing of someone who looks like a saint! That's what the person in the exhibition said as well!"

"Then do you know who the person in the drawing is? I certainly don't." Xenovia stated.

"…I think it's…Saint…Peter…?" Irina assumed, not really sure of herself.

"Don't mess around. Saint Peter wouldn't look like this."

"No, he must have looked like this! I'm sure about it!"

"Aaah, why did my partner have to be someone like you…God, is this also a trial?" Xenovia said, while looking to the air.

"Hey don't hold your head down. You really get depressed when you are down, don't you." Irina whined to her.

"Shut up! That's why the Protestants are called heretics! You guys have different beliefs than us Catholics! Show more respect to the saints!" Xenovia exclaimed at her.

"What! What's wrong, it is Catholicism where they still abide by the old law!"

"What did you say, heretic?"

"What did you say, heretic!?"

Those two started to argue by banging their heads against each other…

*Growl*

The Excalibur Duo and the Shinobi Trio now heard the stomachs rumble, and the two just dropped onto the ground with their stomachs rumbling.

"…First of all, let's do something to fill our stomachs. Or else it's not a matter of retrieving the Excaliburs."

"…You are right. Do you want to get money from the heretics by threatening them? I think God will forgive us if we threaten the heretics."

"Do you plan to attack the shrine? Or do you plan to steal their offertory box? Don't do either. Let's use our swords to put on a performance. It's an international entertainment that works in every country."

"That's an excellent idea! If we can cut fruits with our Excaliburs, then we can gather cash!"

"Well, we don't have fruits. It can't be helped. Let's cut that picture."

"No! You can't cut this down!"

The two of them started arguing again, trying to argue on how to earn money. The Shinobi Trio just looked at them with disbelief, as well as sweat drops going down their heads.

"...*Sigh*...And they're the Church's wielders of Excaliburs?" Takuya asked himself. He then shook his head. There is no point in doubting them right now. What he must do right now was to get them to cooperate with him and his teammates.

With a deep breath, he walked towards them.

...

(At a Resturaunt)

**Play: Persona 4 OST: Reasoning**

The two were able to cooperate easily with the offer of food. With a simple question, they accepted straight away. Now they were at a family restaurant, sitting at a table.

"Delicious! Japanese cuisine is delicious!" Xenovia exclaimed as she dug through the food.

"Yes, yes! This is it! This is the taste of the food of my homeland!" Irina ate with ecstasy as she ate her food with vigor.

The Shinobi trio just blinked at them. They never knew that these two had a large appetite. It could go on par with an Akimichi...well, an Akimichi with a low appetite. That's the best comparison they could come up with.

[We sold our souls to the Devils.]

[This is also to accomplish our mission.]

Those two kept whispering to themselves as they ate their meals, and Takuya's eyebrow just twitched at that. So much for an act of good will...even if he is a Devil. And this so called good will also cost him his entire wallet, which also brought him into distraught.

...He hoped the thieves and thugs in town have plenty of money in their wallet, because they're the source for Takuya's money...after he beats them up, of course.

"Phew. Now I'm calm. It's the end of the world to get helped by a Devil." Xenovia stated.

"We just treated you to some food, and that's what you say?" Takuya said to her in a slightly irked tone.

"Pheeeew! Thank you for the meal. Aaaah God, please give charity to this Devil." Irina said, while using her cross.

"Gh!" Takuya grunted out in pain, and winced from the pain from the prayer. Aika immediately went to comfort him, while Jimbei looked at him with an "ouch...that's gotta hurt" expression.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I did it without thinking." Irina said while making a cute face at him. Takuya just sighed tiredly at her. Xenovia then drank a cup of water and took a deep breath.

"So, why did you come to us?" Xenovia asked him. Takuya looked at both of them, and tried to think of the right words to say.

"...If I remember correctly, you to came here to retrieve or destroy the Excaliburs, right?" Takuya asked her.

"That's right. We already told you that before." Xenovia told him neutrally. Takuya then took a deep breath at her.

"...We, the three of us, would like to offer our assistance and services to you. Not as Devils, but as Shinobi." Takuya offered her. The two of them looked at him with surprise and confusion.

"What do you mean as Shinobi?" Xenovia asked them.

"We, the three of us, are Shinobi. Aika and Jimbei are Shinobi. I myself was a Shinobi, even before I was a Devil. But if you ignore the fact that I'm a Devil, and as a Shinobi, then it would certainly change things, right?" Takuya asked.

Xenovia and Irina looked at each other, communicating each other with eye contact. Takuya and his teammates stayed silent, and was prepared to receive whatever response they came from them.

"Yeah. Maybe it's okay leaving one sword to you guys. If you can destroy it, that is. But make sure that your identities aren't revealed. We also don't want our high-ups and enemies to think that we are connected to you guys." Xenovia told him. Takuya blinked at her, and looked a bit surprised at her as well.

"...Really? You're going to accept that easily?" Takuya said, confused at her. Xenovia nodded at him.

"Yes. To tell you the truth, we recently received a letter from Heaven. An Angel actually came to us and handed us a letter recently." Xenovia said, and pulled out a letter from her pocket. She then read it.

_To the two Excalibur Wielders,_

_As you are reading this, I assume that you are now in Japan. When you enter Kuoh, you will eventually run into two certain people. Their names are Takuya Bouken and Aika Hikari. When you meet them, I want you to work with them. They will help you in retrieving or destroying the Excalibur Fragments. Despite what they are, they will be willing to work with you. I also want you to keep this message a secret to you and your partner, as well as Takuya and Aika. This message can cause panic and confusion among the Church._

_May The Lord Be With You,_

_Archangel Michael_

As soon as she finished reading that, the Shinobi Trio looked at her with surprise.

"Wait, you mean the Archangel Micheal, one of the Seraph?" Takuya asked them in surprise. Xenovia nodded at him.

"Yes, I'm surprised as well to see this sort of message as well, and from an Archangel no less." Xenovia told him.

"But how does he know us? We've never met him!" Aika told her. Xenovia and Irina looked at the two of them in surprise.

"You didn't? But how does he..." Xenovia said in a confused tone, but then shook her head. "No, we shouldn't be confused or suspicious about it. An Angel from the Heavens came to us and delivered a message. I highly doubt that Heaven will play a joke on us." Xenovia stated, and looked at Takuya and Aika.

"If Lord Michael deems you worthy to be work with, then I will follow his orders." Xenovia said to him. Irina nodded in agreement.

"Yes. Even if Takuya-kun is a Devil, I will follow on what Lord Micheal said." Irina said. Xenovia then made a sigh.

"To be honest, it would really be tough to retrieve the three Excaliburs and to battle Kokabiel with only the two of us. The minimum objectives we have to achieve are destroying the three Excaliburs or take them back. If our Excaliburs are going to be stolen as well then we should break them before it happens. Even if we use the last resort, there's only a 30 percent chance that we will succeed in our mission and return home safely." Xenovia informed them.

"Besides, my beliefs are flexible. So I can act in the best way." Xenoiva told them.

"...I've known you for a long time, but I always find your faith weird." Irina said to her. Xenovia nodded without any denial.

"I won't deny it. But I think that it's our duty to accomplish our mission and return safely. I'm going to live and continue fighting for God." Xenovia told her with resolution, something which Takuya respected her for, but about it.

"If Heaven secretly told us to work with the Devils, then I will oblige with that order." Xenovia said, and looked towards Takuya.

"I never thought that I would meet Sekiryuutei in a distant country like this. Even if you turned into a Devil, I see that the dragon power within you is still present. If it's like the legend says, then you can increase your power to that of a Maou, correct? If you gain a power to that of a Maou, then you can break the Excaliburs without a sweat. I also think that it was God's doing that we had this meeting." Xenovia told him. Takuya nodded at her.

"True, but I have another Sacred Gear with me to aid me in battle." Takuya told them. The two of them looked at him in surprise.

"You have another?" Irina asked him in surprise. Takuya nodded at her.

"Yes. Remember the sword I fought you with? That was also a Sacred Gear, called the Yami-ita." Takuya informed them.

"Yami-ita? It must be a Sacred Gear that must be new, because we never heard of it in the Church's archives." Xenovia said. Takuya nodded at her.

"Yeah...it's quite new." Takuya said reluctantly in agreement. The Shinobi Trio then looked at each other, and then nodded.

Looks like the first part was done. Now comes the second part of Takuya's plan.

Getting Kiba to with them.

...

(Later)

**Continue OST**

As soon as Takuya told him about Irina and Xenovia with the Excaliburs, here immediately came here.

"…I understand the situation." Kiba said with a sigh, after drinking his coffee. "To tell the truth, I feel unsatisfied when the wielders of the Excaliburs are giving me the permission to destroy it." Kiba said coldly.

"That's a rough way to speak. If you were a "Stray-Devil", I would have cut you down without any time to spare." Xenovia retorted. The two then gave each other glares.

"Alright, that's enough. There is no point in you two fighting, is there?" Takuya told them, trying to break up the situation. The two looked at Takuya, and then gave each other a glance, and ended their glare-fest.

"So you do hold a grudge regarding the "Holy-sword Project". Against the church and the Excaliburs." Irina asked him, which caused Kiba's eyes to turn sharp at her words.

"Obviously." Kiba said in a low and cold tone.

"But Kiba-kun. Thanks to that project, the research on holy-sword users showed results. That's why it created people like Xenovia and I who can synchronise with the holy swords." Irina said to him, trying to calm the agitated Knight.

"Do you think it's a forgiving act to kill all the test subjects because the project was thought to be a failure?" Kiba coldly said to her, with eyes full of hatred. Takuya looked at him with understanding, but frowned when he read the amount of hatred emanating from him.

"That incident also became one of the worst cases among us and people felt disgusted about it. The person in charge of that project at that time was said to have a problem with his belief. So he was charged with heresy. Now he's one of those people on the Fallen-Angels side." Xenovia told him.

"On the Fallen-Angel's side? What's the name of that person?" Kiba asked Xenovia with interest.

"…Balba Galilei. The man who is called the "Genocide Archbishop"." Xenovia told him. Kiba nodded at her, and then gained a look of determination.

"…If I go after Fallen-Angels, then can I reach him…" Kiba said.

"Then it looks like I have to share information as well. The other day I was attacked by a person who had the Excalibur. At that time, he killed a priest. The one who was killed is probably from your organisation."

"!" was everyone's surprised reactions. Kiba then continued.

"The name of that person is Freed Zelzan. Does this name sound familiar?" Kiba said. Takuya narrowed his eyes at that.

'Freed? The psychotic bloodlust priest? Great...as if problems keep getting worst.' Takuya thought. Xenovia and Irina both made sharp eyes at Kiba's words.

"I see. So it's him." Xenovia said

"Freed Zelzan. Former exorcist of the Vatican. The genius who became an exorcist at the age of 13. He had lots of big achievements because he kept on eliminating Devils and mystical beasts." Irina said.

"But he overdid it. He even killed his allies. Freed never had any beliefs towards our God from the start. The only thing he had was fighting instinct and killing intent towards monsters. And an abnormal obsession for battles. It was a matter of time that he'd be charged for heresy." Xenovia said.

"Is that so? Freed used the Excalibur he stole to kill our fellow followers. For us to pay the price because the disposal group couldn't take care of him that time." Xenovia said it with hatred. The others nodded in agreement.

**End OST**

...

(Park)

They soon left the restaurant, and walked into the park.

"Anyways, let's move onto the cooperation strategy." Xenovia said, and took out a pen and used it to write on a memo pad, giving her contact information.

"If something happens, call this number." Xenovia said.

"Thanks. I already got your numbers. But for some odd reason, we never called each other. Guess it was because we were busy." Takuya told them, and handed the number to the others.

"Then that's it then. I'll repay you for the meal another time, "Sekiryuutei" Bouken Takuya." Xenovia told him.

"Thanks for the meal, Takuya-kun! Treat me again next time as well! Even if you are a Devil, God will allow it if it's Takuya-kun who treats me to a meal! It's okay if it's food!" Irina thanked him with a cute wink, and the two walked off.

Takuya then gave a deep breath at this. Great. Now he had Irina, Xenovia, and Kiba working together to destroy the Excaliburs.

He then heard Kiba speak to him.

**Play: Naruto OST: Sadness and Sorrow**

"…Takuya-kun. Why did you do this?" Kiba asked him quietly. Takuya turned his attention towards him.

"Like I told you before Kiba. We're friends. And as a friend, it doesn't sit well with me seeing you like this." Takuya told him.

"If I act by myself, then I would cause trouble for Buchou. That's also the reason, right?" Kiba said to him.

"Well, that is also part of the reason. But most of the reason is that seeing you delve yourself in hatred for the Excaliburs is wrong, Kiba. You don't know where you'll get yourself into. If you're getting revenge at the Excaliburs, you can at least let us help you." Takuya told him. However, his words didn't sit well with Kiba however, certain words made Kiba snap at him.

"And what's wrong with hating the Excalibur!? It took my friends. That damn sword took my comrade's lives right in front of my very eyes! How could I possibly let go of that hatred towards it!? You don't even know my pain!" Kiba angrily yelled at him. This made Jimbei and Aika step back at his sudden burst of anger. Meanwhile, Takuya stood there silently, with his hair shadowing his eyes.

"This is my problem, and my problem only! What do you know about my pain!? I can't just-" Kiba continued, but was then interrupted violently

"Will you get a hold of yourself for one damn moment!?" Takuya angrily interrupted, and delivered a powerful punch on Kiba's right cheek.

*BAM!*

"Takuya!" Aika exclaimed to him and was about to step forward, but was then stopped by Jimbei when he held his arm out.

"NRGH!" Kiba grunted out in pain, and fell onto the ground. He felt his entire right cheek gone numb, and he tasted copper in his mouth. Before he could recover from the pain, he felt Takuya grabbed him by the collar and brought his face closer to his. Takuya just kept glaring at him angrily, while Kiba looked at Takuya with surprise. But what surprised him even more was when Takuya changed his expression. Gone from furious anger, his face then went into pained expression. The very same expression that Kiba was familiar with.

"Kiba...just listen to me..." Takuya said in a pained tone. Kiba looked at him with surprise, seeing Takuya in a state like this.

"...I know your pain...I understand the pain you've gone through...the pain of seeing people die in a project..." Takuya whispered closely to Kiba, to which his eye's widended. Takuya kept continuing.

"I was involved in a horrible project back in my dimension. A man by the name of Danzo ran a project, and attempted to implant a source of power into the perfect person, and make them the ultimate weapon...and I was involved in it..." Takuya painfully told him. Kiba's eyes widened in surprise.

"W-what?"

"...I too watched countless people in front of me die...they weren't the right ones...Every single person in front of me died...They suffered...Their screams...I thought I was going to end up like the rest...however..." Takuya said in a pained tone, and then gave out a small anguished laughter.

"...Unlike them...I was a success of that project...the success of a horrible project that cost so many young lives...I honestly preferred death over the project." Takuya admitted. Kiba looked at him with a horrified face, while Aika looked at him with a sad face, while Jimbei just stood there with his eyes closed.

"I understand you Kiba. Your pain and the reason for your hatred." Takuya told him. But then shook his head at him.

"But that's the problem Kiba. You're vengeance towards the holy swords is making you get consumed by hatred. Your hatred is starting to control you. And I don't want that to happened. I don't want to lose friend to hatred. I don't want to lose you Kiba, just like how Naruto lost his best friend to hatred!" Takuya told him, and Kiba's eye widened yet again.

"W-what...?" Kiba stuttered to him. Takuya looked down with a pained expression.

"Naruto had a friend named Sasuke...Those two never got along well, but they were actually the best of friends. Ironic, right?" Takuya told him. Kiba stayed silent, and kept listening onto the story.

"However...Sasuke has also lost everyone precious to him...all thanks to one man...a man named Itachi Uchiha, his older brother." Takuya grimly said, and Kiba grew shocked at that.

"His own brother!?" Kiba said with disbelief. Takuya nodded at him.

"And because of Itachi, Sasuke fell into despair, pain, and sadness. But most of all...hatred. He hated his own brother so much...his hatred was strong enough to drive him to doing horrible things, and end up hurting his comrades." Takuya continued, and Kiba's eye widened at that.

"But worst of all...he nearly killed his own best friend..." Takuya told him, and Kiba's eye highly shocked at it.

"...He nearly killed...his best friend...?" Kiba quietly said. Takuya could only nod at him.

"Yeah...his hatred was strong, and led him to so many horrible things. He hurted many people on his path of vengeance." Takuya told him, and then gave Kiba a sad look.

"...Tell me Kiba. Are you willing to stab me in the heart, for the price of destroying all the Excalibur itself...?" Takuya quietly asked him at him. Kiba looked surprised at that question.

"Takuya!" Aika exclaimed, hearing what Takuya asked him. However, Jimbei stuck out his arm to stop her from interfering. Aika looked at Jimbei with surprise, but he shook his head, and gave her a look that told her to let Takuya deal with this.

"Tell me Kiba...Are you willing to stab me in the heart, if it means destroying the Excalibur...?" Takuya asked him once more. Kiba stayed silent at him, and stared at Takuya for a few moments.

Kiba then gave a defeated sigh at him.

"No...I'm not going to. I'm not going to let Excalibur make me kill my comrades. I'm better than that damn sword..." Kiba told him. Takuya could only gave a sigh at him, and lets go of his collar. He then gave him a small smile.

"...I'm glad." Takuya said with relief, and collapsed onto his knees, mentally and emotionally exhausted on what happened.

"Takuya!" Aika exclaimed to him, and helped him up by wrapping his arms around him. Takuya gave a small smile at her.

"Thanks Aika..." Takuya said to her tiredly. Aika could only give him a soft smile.

"You pushed yourself too hard, but you did it for a good cause." Aika said to him, and kissed him on the cheek. Takuya gave a small smile at that.

"Aika..." Takuya said to her, and the two stared into each other's eyes. They just kept getting lost in each other's eyes, while completely unaware of the people around them. Kiba looked a bit awkward, seeing this kind of scene with him in front. Jimbei on the other hand, just smirked at the two of them.

"Alright you two love birds, you can start making out when you get a room." Jimbei said to them. His words caused Takuya and Aika to snap out of their loved stare trance.

"O-oh! R-right." Takuya said with an embarrassed smile, while Aika gave a blush as well, but clung to Takuya for comfort. Kiba gave a small good natured laugh at them.

"You two really make a perfect couple." Kiba told them, which caused the two to blush further at him, but then Takuya realized something.

"Kiba...did you just laugh...in a good way?" Takuya said to him. Kiba gave him a smile.

"I did." Kiba said to him. "...Thanks for snapping me out of it...However...I still want avenge my comrades." Kiba told them, though not with that much hatred anymore. Takuya could only give a tired sigh at him.

"I suppose that's the best we could get out of you. I'm fine with you getting your revenge. But at least let your friends help you along the way." Takuya said to him.

"...Right." Kiba said to him with a smile.

It was then at that moment, Team Zero managed to succeed in helping Kiba get his focus back together. They were now in the middle phase:

Destroy an Excalibur Fragment.

**End OST**

...

(Classroom)

**Play: Persona 3: Joy**

It's been a few days since the search for the Excalibur Fragments, but not much progress was made. Takuya was now at his desk, and kept pondering on what to do next. It turned out to be really hard to find a psychotic bloodlust priest who possesses a fragment of a legendary sword. Not to mention in a medium sized town.

**[Uh...when are these people going show themselves up? They're thinning my patients...]**

**{It's all in a matter of time, Zero. It's all in a matter of time.}**

**[Oh shut up.]**

And there's the usual banter between Ddraig and Zero. There are some things that never change. Takuya just sighed tiredly at them, and went back to more important matters at hand.

'...We're going to get caught if we continue by this rate.' Takuya thought, and felt a bit guilty of not telling Rias or the others. However, it must be done for the sake of Kiba.

"Oi. Takuya. You still in there?" Jimbei asked him, while giving soft knocks to his head, which snapped Takuya out of his thoughts.

"Yeah yeah. I'm still here. No need to hit me." Takuya told him, while swatting away Jimbei's fist. Jimbei gave a slight chuckle at him.

"But I needed to knock to see who's there." Jimbei told him. Takuya rolled his eyes at him. It was then Aika stepped into the conversation.

"Hey guys, great news!" Aika told them excitingly. Takuya and Jimbei gave her a "huh, what is it" look.

"Great news?" Takuya asked her. Aika nodded at him.

"I've managed to plan the day for our karaoke and bowling! And I've managed to invite Koneko and Kiruu as well." Aika told him, and Takuya raised an eyebrow at her.

"You invited Kiryuu-san?" Takuya asked her. It was then he noticed Kiryuu nearby them.

"If you say it like that, then it sounds like its a bad thing." Kiryuu said to them with a teasing smile.

"It's not like that, Kiryuu-san." Takuya blankly told her. Kiryuu chucked at him, and then proceeded to look at a lower region. Takuya followed her eyes, and saw her...

...Did she just look at his crotch?

"Hmm I see, I see." Kiryuu said, while her glasses reflected off the sunlight. She then gave a mischievous smirk.

"Fufufu. My glasses can calculate the size of guys' "thingy". From length to circumference." Kiryuu told him, and then puts her hand his shoulder. "Your size seems to be average. But don't worry, you can still satisfy women with it. Yes, Rias-senpai, Asia, and Aika would definitely be satisfied." Kiryuu told him. Takuya slowly backed away from her, while Jimbei also gave her an odd look, and slowly backed away from her as well. Aika blushed heavily at that the mention of Takuya's "thingy".

"...I wonder if this is sexual harassment?" Jimbei quietly asked himself.

"I think it is, Jimbei." Takuya told him. It was then Kiryuu turned to Aika and Asia.

"Good for you, Asia. Aika."

"?" "!?" Asia grew confused at her words, while Aika kept blushing heavily at her. Kiryuu noticed Asia's confusion, and gave her a sigh.

"Geez, it can't be helped. I'm saying that Bouken's thingy…" Kiryuu said, and was about to whisper into Asia's ear. Before she could, Takuya immdeatly grabbed onto Asia, and began pushing her out of the classroom.

"I don't think Asia needs to hear these kind of things." Takuya told her as he and Asia left the classroom, with Jimbei and Aika following in suit, leaving Kiryuu to pout in disappointment. As they did, Aika then walked up to him, with a blush still evident on her cheek.

"B-by the way, is Kiba coming along as well?" Aika asked him. Takuya nodded at her.

"Yeah. I'll try and see if he can come." Takuya told her.

**End OST**

...

(Later that Day)

After school, the four were once again investigating Kuoh, trying to find their culprit. As they did, they were disguised in priests' and sisters' clothes. The cross he and Kiba wore were fake, so they didn't receive any damage from it. Aika and Jimbei, on the other hand, were humans, thus earning them no damage at all.

As they kept investigating, they usually chose places where it seems most empty. They chose multiple locations, but no results happened from it.

"...Not that much progress was made, huh?" Jimbei spoke aloud. Takuya and Aika sighed in defeat at Jimbei's words. He was right. Not a lot of progress was made yet...

Until now.

It was then Kiba stopped dead in his tracks. And seeing Kiba stop dead in his tracks suddenly meant one thing.

**Play: Log Horizon OST: Souguusen**

"...About time they showed up." Takuya commented, and went into fighting stance. Jimbei and Aika followed suit as well.

"Up there!" Jimbei said, while pulling out Bolverk his storage seals. The group looked up, and saw a familiar person with a long sword coming down on them.

"Something like a divine protection for the group of priests!" Freed shouted out, and was blocked by Kiba's sword.

"About time you showed up!" Takuya said, as he summoned his Boosted Gear and Yami-ita.

"…! Is that voice you, Takuya-kun? Heeee. Well isn't this a weird reunion!? How is it? Has your Dragon power increased? Is it all right to kill you now?" Freed said in his usual bloodlust and psychotic attitude. The group took of their disguises, and shown their school uniforms.

**{Boost!}**

**"Chakra Shot!" "Dark Wind Style: Dark Winter's Riposte!" "Light Style: Light Bullet!"**

Jimbei shot his a bullet of chakra, Takuya sent out a slash of Dark Wind, and Aika shout out a ball of light towards Freed. However, as the projectiles closed in on Freed, he gave out a still psychotic smile.

"Such a pain!"

Freed then gave one sweep of his sword towards the attack, and easily deflected them off, which brought "this ain't good" feeling to them. Freed looked like he was about to escape, but Aika then used another jutsu to intervene.

"**Light Style****: Light Whip!" **Aika said, and produced of whip of light and headed towards him.

"Not going to happen!" Freed exclaimed, and was about to deflect the light whip. However, his sword was hit by something else

"**Chakra Shot!**" Jimbei said, and shot another bullet of chakra, which hit the sword and caused it to be pushed in another direction. While Freed was like that in his state, Aika's Light Whip latched onto Freed's leg, preventing him from moving any further which wrapped around Freed's leg. Freed tried to cut the whip, but it seems to have a hard time with it.

"My Chakra has the properties of light! You can't easily cut it with your holy sword!" Aika told him, and looked to Takuya and Jimbei.

"I'll hold him! You guys go!" Aika told them, and they both nodded at her.

"Right!" Takuya and Jimbei said, and headed towards Freed. As they charged in, Takuya heard another voice.

"Onii-chan!" Shiemi said, as she sticked her head out of his shirt pocket.

"Yeah Shiemi?" Takuya asked her.

"I've analyzed the guy we're fighting, as well as that sword. What he's wielding is..." Shiemi informed him, but then Kiba stepped in.

"He's mine!" Kiba shouted out, and rushed in quickly to Freed.

"Chi! So it's not only the "Holy Eraser", I see! Having multiple demonic-swords. Are you the possessor of "Sword Birth", perhaps? Wow. You are guilty of having a rare Sacred Gear, you know!" Freed said happily, while still maintaining his psychotic grin.

"But. Normal demonic swords can't put up a challenge against my Excalibur-chan!" Freed said with an exciting tone, and blocked Kiba's sword, which caused the sword to crack.

"...That is an Excalibur fragment, and that fragment is Excalibur Rapidly! It has the power to enhance the user and the swords speed! Be careful!" Shiemi warned them.

"Kuh! You just spoiled the surprise, you shitty fairy!" Freed said in a pissed of tone, but was then occupied by Kiba when he created another demonic sword to fight with. The two then kept trading swift blows to each other. As they clashed, Jimbei had a hard time trying to aim.

"Damn, I can't fire unless Kiba get's out of the way..." Jimbei said, while trying to find the best aim without hitting Kiba.

"Then I'll just fight close quarters!" Takuya exclaimed as he charged forwards.

**{Boost!}**

**"Dark Wind Style: Dark Flying Swallow!" **Takuya said, and encased his sword in chakra and Dark Wind, which greatly increased its length and power, and Takuya he charged in.

"You're not the only one fighting, Kiba!" Takuya said he went to slash Freed, but Freed managed to knock Kiba back and spin around to block the incoming attack. As Kiba recovered, he still charged in.

"I can still go on! Don't interfere!" Kiba said, trying to cut off Takuya's help. Takuya gave a "tch" at him, and still remembered that Kiba's hatred for the Excalibur is influencing his decisions.

"Don't be stupid, we have to fight him together!" Takuya exclaimed, and he and Kiba both slashed at Freed from both sides, but he managed to back off a bit, and block both of their attacks. Though, two forces gave Freed a bought a hard time to hold.

"Hahaha! The way you look at my Excalibur is scary. Do you perhaps hold a grudge against it? Well I don't know what happened to you! But if you get cut by this, you can't avoid being eliminated without a trace you know? You will die, you know! You are going to die! Just die!" Freed exclaimed, and then proceeded to spin around in a hurricane like fashion, thanks to the power of the Excalibur fragment he is using.

This attack caused Takuya and Kiba to be knocked back quite a bit, while maintaining their footing, and the shoes skidded on the ground. Kiba's sword once again broke, and Freed headed in to cut Kiba. However, Jimbei intervened.

"Not today! **Chakra Shot!**" Jimbei exclaimed, and raised up his two Chakra guns, and fired multiple shots towards Freed. Freed saw this coming, and chose to block and deflect the bullets with the speed that he had with the Excalibur.

"Hah! Is that all you got!?" Freed said smugly to Jimbei, but then frowned a little when Jimbei was close to him.

"Nope." Jimbei said, and performed an overhead pistol whip to Freed, where he blocked overhead. However, Jimbei saw the opening the Freed left out, and spun around to perform an upward kick on Freed's chest.

"Gah!" Freed grunted out in pain as he was kicked back. He landed on his feet, and coughed a bit.

"*cough*...You shit...I thought you only fired with those guns..." Freed said, while still trying to recover from the sudden pain. Jimbei looked at him indifferently, and pointed his gun towards him.

"You thought wrong." Jimbei said calmly, and was about to fire. However, Kiba sped past him and once again tried to defeat Freed on his own, causing Jimbei to hold his fire once again.

"Oh come on..." Jimbei complained, seeing that Kiba got in his line of fire once more. Takuya just gave a sigh of frustration at Kiba.

"Damn it Kiba..." Takuya muttered under his breath, and looked at Aika. She seems to have a tough time just trying to hold Freed in his place, but with Excalibur Rapidly, it proved to be more harder. Aika looked at him.

"Takuya! Do it!" Aika said to him, and he nodded at her.

"Right!"

**{Boost!}**

Takuya then sped towards Kiba, and jumped into the air with his Boosted Gear reached towards Kiba.

"Kiba! Here's some help! You seriously need it!" Takuya exclaimed to him.

**{Transfer!}**

Takuya red gauntlet then showered Kiba with power, and Kiba glowed with strength.

"…I have to use it since I received it! "**Sword Birth**"!" Kiba exclaimed, and thrust his sword towards the ground. Like before, different blades came popping out of the ground, and they were popping up towards Freed. Freed looked annoyed at this.

"Chiii!" Freed made a noise with his tongue, and then started to break the demonic swords going at him. Kiba now saw this chance, and made use of the demonic sword platform he made and headed towards Freed, thought in a blur from left to right.

"Uhaa! That is a good circus trick! You rotten Devil!" Freed angrily exclaimed as he kept knocking away the swords...with an excited grin?

That ain't good.

"Kid's gloves off, fuckwads!" Freed, and the sword started to vibrate, and proceeded to disappear in a blur as well, and proceeded to destroy the surrounding swords and headed towards Kiba and delivered a powerful slash at him. However Kiba's sword managed to block it.

But that bad news was that his sword crumbled.

"!" Kiba grew alarmed at the sword he had in his hand crumbled.

"DIE!" Freed yelled out, and delivered a downward slash on Kiba. However, Takuya intervened.

**{Boost!}**

"**Darkness Style: Shadow Arm!"** Takuya shouted out, and quickly produced his **Shadow Arm**. The arm quickly extended towards Freed, and delivered a direct attack on his side.

"Gah!" Freed screamed in pain as he was sent fly through the air. He soon collided onto the wall, and it cracked. Freed spat out a bit of blood at that.

"Gh...another pesky technique. First the bitch with a whip made of light to restrict me, and then my wonderful target has a fucking arm out of his shadow. What's fucking next!?" Freed said, annoyed by this.

"Your death." Takuya said, as he, Jimbei, and Kiba prepared to attack and finish Freed once more.

"…You're right. I feel reluctant, but I also agree to finish you off here. There's still two more Excaliburs that were stolen. I will have to hope that the other two are strong." Kiba said to him coldly.

"Ha! I'm stronger than the other two, you know? So! The moment you four beat me, there aren't others who will put up with you guys! Are you sure? If you kill me, you won't have any holy-sword battle that would satisfy you." Freed said with the same bat-shit crazy tone. It was then another voice entered the scene.

"Hmmm. "Sword Birth" huh? It's a Sacred Gear that can have an infinite number of powers depending on the possessor." said an old man wearing priest clothes standing there.

**End OST**

**Play: Soul Eater OST: Lady of Gorgon**

"…Is it you old-man Balba?" Freed asked. This alarmed everyone. This guy was the one who...

"…Balba Galilei!" Kiba yelled out, and glared at the old man with eyes full of hatred.

"I certainly am." Balba admitted as it like a normal thing.

"Freed. What are you doing?"

"Old-man! I can't run away because this bitch and her light whip is preventing me from escaping!"

"Hmph. You still can't use the holy-sword perfectly yet. Use the "element" I gave you more wisely. I'm researching because of that. Gather the holy element that is running throughout your body to the blade of the holy-sword. With that, you should be able to cut it."

"Yeah, yeah!" Freed agreed, and started to gather around a holy aura around his body and glowed.

"Like this! Horyah!" Freed gave a battle cry, and slashed the **Light Whip** that was holding him.

"!" Aika gave a gasp of surprise at that.

"Shit!" Takuya cursed out, and grabbed onto the hilt of his sword, feeling that he should attack now.

"I will be escaping now! The next time we meet will be the time of our ultimate battle!" Freed said, and was about to, but...

"I won't let you escape!" yelled out a voice and sped past Takuya.

*Clash!*

Two swords then clashed with each other, and Xenovia was the one clashing with Freed.

"Yaho! Takuya-kun!" shouted out Irina as she appeared out of nowhere, with the same smile on her face.

"Irina!" Takuya said to her in surprise.

"Freed Zelzan. Balba Galilei. Rebels. I will cut you both down in the name of God!" Xenovia said to them.

"Ha! Don't say the name of the hateful God that I hate! You bitch!" Freed shot back angrily, and took out a ball of light from his pocket. Takuya easily recognized it.

'Crap! Not again!' Takuya thought, and rushed in.

"Old-man Balba! We are escaping! We are going to report to the boss, Kokabiel!"

"There's no other way."

"See ya! The alliance of Church and Devils!" Freed gave them a farewell, and threw the ball of light into the ground, to which Takuya felt he was too late, and covered his eyes.

*Flash!*

The entire area became bright, and blinded the others. As soon as the light died down, the two of them were gone.

"We are going after them Irina." Xenovia told her.

"Okay!" Irina agreed, and the two sprinted out of there.

"I'm going after them too! I won't let you escape Balba Galilei!" Kiba yelled out.

"Wait Kiba!" Takuya said to him, as he saw Kiba run off. It was then that Jimbei ran ahead of them.

"Someone's gotta watch him. Later." Jimbei said, and he too ran off the scene.

"Jimbei!" Aika exclaimed to him, but soon lost sight of him as well. The two shinobi looked at each other, and nodded. They were about to run after them, but a voice came up.

**End OST**

"Takuya? What are you doing?" said a familiar voice, which made Takuya stop dead in his tracks. He stiffly turned to see what was behind him, and saw Rias, standing there with a stern expression. Koneko was with her as well, and stared at Takuya with a neutral look.

"Takuya. What's the meaning of this? Explain." Rias asked him.

Takuya paled at that, while Aika frowned at this turn of events.

...

(Later)

**Play: The World Ends With You OST: Shibuya**

After the incident with Freed, Rias took him and Aika to a nearby park. Takuya had to be put in a seiza position, while Aika stood on the sidelines, looking at Takuya with worry.

"…Destroying Excalibur. You…" Rias said with an unpleasant face and she put her hand on her forehead.

"So Yuuto and Jimbei went after that person called Balba?" Rias asked him.

"Yes. I think the both of them are with Irina and Xenovia…hopefully, he'll contact us after the chase is over. But knowing him, chances are slim." Takuya said.

"That's right, because Yuuto isn't going to act like this in this time of situation." Rias said to him, but she then felt a tug on her sleeve. She turned, and saw Koneko there with her face with emotion this time.

"Koneko?" Rias asked her.

"...I didn't want Yuuto-senpai to go away. I'm glad that Takuya-senpai, Aika-senpai, and Jimbei-senpai helped him." Koneko said with her true feelings. Rias looked perplexed by Koneko's statement.

"...*Sigh* Even so, you three have affected the world of Devils. You understand that, right?"

"I am well aware, Rias." Takuya said to her. He was aware of the consequences. But what he did actually did the Devil World a favor. By helping the Excalibur Duo retrieve or destroy the Excalibur, then the Fallen Angels won't use it against the Devils. And what Takuya knows, is that Fallen Angels are really hostile against Devils.

"As am I." Aika said to Rias. Takuya then gave an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, Rias. I shouldn't have kept this from you, but I did this for a friend. To save someone from being consumed by their hatred." Takuya apologized to her, while giving out conviction at the end of his sentence. Rias stared at him, and then walked closer to him. As she did, she gave Takuya a hug.

"...Thank you. You did what I couldn't do to help Yuuto." Rias said to him, which highly surprised him.

"What...?" Takuya asked her confused.

"I said you did what I couldn't do. I couldn't do anything but distract Kiba from his pain, and nothing else. You, however, gathered the courage to help him in his time of need. So...thank you." Rias said to him, while continuing to hug Takuya.

"Rias..." Takuya said to her, and gave a soft smile at her.

"...It was all for a friend. It was natural for me to do it." Takuya said to her, and returned the hug as well. Koneko gave a small smile, while Aika looked relieved. She then saw Rias turning her head towards her, and gave her a smile that said thank you, remembering on that night where Aika told her to help Kiba and save him from his hatred.

Aika shook her head, and looked at Takuya, and she mouthed out "Don't thank me. Thank him."

Rias nodded at her, and continued to give Takuya an embrace. As they parted, she then broke the mood.

"Now Takuya. Show me your bottom." Rias said to him. Takuya started at her silently.

"...What?" Takuya. Rias smiled at him, as she covered her hand with a crimson aura.

"It's the master's duty to discipline their servants. You're also getting 1000 spankings." Rias said to him.

Takuya paled at this.

As Rias did the spanking, little did she know, however, was that Takuya managed to make a **Shadow Clone **to take his place, while Aika was the only one who knew this happened. Koneko also didn't notice it either, despite her abilities, but she suppresses it.

**End OST**

...

(Takuya's home)

Takuya and the others decided to make their way home. Koneko parted ways and thanked Takuya for what he did, and the three were now making their way home.

"We are back!" Takuya said, as he and the other two took off their shoes along the hallway. As they walked in, they didn't hear Asia's voice. Takuya grew confused and curious at this silence, until Asia stepped forward with a jump.

**Play: Naruto OST: Sexiness**

"Hauu!" Asia yelled out, and stepped out like she was pushed. As she revealed herself, it surprised the others. She was wearing an apron. Just the apron. No underwear to be worn underneath to be added.

"...What the-!?" was all Takuya said with confusion, while Aika and Rias looked surprised as well.

"Asia, what are you...wearing?" Takuya hesitated there, because the only thing he could see was the apron, and nothing else. An embarrassed blush was growing on his cheeks as well.

"…A friend of mine in our class told me… That you have to wear nothing under the apron when you work in a kitchen in Japan… It's e…embarrassing…but I have to get used to Japanese culture…" Asia said with a red face.

"Asia...who exactly told you this?" Takuya asked, while averting his gaze from her.

"...It was my friend Kiryuu-san. Of course I'm not wearing my underwear… It feels cold… Aauu…" Asia told him, while feeling uncomfortable at this. Takuya gave a frustrated sigh at this.

'Not Kiryuu again...' Takuya mentally groaned at that. He then heard Rias behind him say something.

"…I see. So there was a strategy like that." Rias said with a regretful tone, and then looked at Asia.

"Asia you can become a real Devil. You really are a lecherous girl."

"Eh!? I don't want to become a lecherous Devil!" Asia said to her with teary eyes. Rias then smirked at her, and proceeded to walk away with a glint in her eye.

"Wait a bit. I will also do the same. Asia. You have done well by making the first move." Rias said.

"W-Wait Rias! There's no..." Aika said, trying to prevent her from what she thought she was doing. Takuya silently watched as Rias and Aika walked away from him. He then turned to Asia, who was still trying to get used to the attire she wore.

The two of them were alone, and in a completely awkward situation. The two stayed silent, and simply looked at each other with not-sure expressions.

**{Say something, Partner!}**

Takuya heard Ddraig say that, and sighed. He was right. This silence will only make things worst between the two.

"...You look...um...good in it..." Takuya awkwardly commented.

"Y…yes." Asia said awkwardly.

**End OST**

The two stayed in awkward silence once more. It was then Takuya decided to comfort the girl.

"Hey, Asia. Even if the Church comes after you, I will protect you. As a friend and duty as a Shinobi, it is my job to protect the people. But being a former Shinobi, I'll say I'm doing it as a friend." Takuya said to her with a comforting smile.

Asia nodded at him, and silently comes to him and hugged him.

"…Takuya. I don't regret turning into a Devil. I also haven't forgotten my faith to God. But I have gained something more important than my feelings to God."

"Something important?" Takuya asked her.

"Takuya. Buchou-san. Everyone in the club. School friends. Aika and Jimbei. Everyone is important to me. I don't want to lose them. I want to be with them forever. I don't want to be alone anymore." Asia said with a trembling voice.

Takuya's eyes widened at those words, and remembered something he said a long time in the past.

...

(Flashback)

**Play: Persona 4 OST: Reverie**

_"GAH!" Takuya screamed out in pain, as he was sent flying back and into a wall. Takuya struggled and tried to recover from his pain, but as he did, a lone figure walked up to him. He also looked wounded as Takuya with a cold look on his face._

_"...Why?" the figure asked, with a male voice._

_"W-Why what?" Takuya shakily asked him, getting out of the wall he was sent flying_

_"Why do you keep fighting for them? Why do you fight to protect the people that mistreated you? Why do you fight for the village that thought of you like some freak!" the figure shouted out at him. He continued._

_"...You have this dark power...and yet you fight for your so called friends. Isn't it one's fate to be alone, possessing this dark power!?" the figure furiously said to him._

_"..." Takuya stayed silent at him, and slowly stood up in front of the figure._

_"...I also thought of that. I thought I was going to be alone. No one will accept me for who I am because I possess this power." Takuya admitted, but then glared at the figure before him._

_"However...people saved me from my loneliness. Some people actually held out their hands for me, and gave me a place I wanted the most. To be recognized as a friend...to have such close bonds with them. It was my friends that saved me from my darkness! The darkness of being alone!" Takuya shouted out to the figure, to which the figure's eyes widened. Takuya unleashed power from within him._

_"Everyone...Aika...Jimbei...Naruto...my friends...Every one of them is important to me! I don't want to lose them! I don't want to be alone anymore! So don't think I'll give up on my friends! Don't think that I'll just leave them for some power I have!" Takuya shouted out with resolve._

_"I will now show you...the difference between you and I!" Takuya shouted out to the figure, and charged towards him._

(Flashback End)

_..._

(To reality)

**Continue Playing OST**

As Takuya finished reminiscing on that memory, he heard Asia's voice calling out to him.

"Takuya? Takuya?" Asia asked him in worry. He snapped out his thoughts, and looked at Asia. He saw her looking at him with worry.

"What is it, Asia? Is something wrong?" Takuya asked her. Asia shook her head at him, but then puts her hand on his cheek.

"Takuya, why are you crying?" Asia asked him. Takuya's eyes widened at her, and his hand went to touch his face. It felt welt, and he was indeed crying. Well, just a few tears just escaped him.

"Takuya, is there anything wrong?" Asia said in a concerned tone. Takuya shook his head at her, while wiping away the tears.

"No, everything is alright. It's just..." Takuya said to her, and brought her into a hug. Asia was surprised by this, but returned the hug as well.

"...Asia, you aren't alone. You will never be alone. You have me, and the rest of the group by your side. You'll never have to experience the feeling of being alone. Never again..." Takuya said to her. Asia nodded at him, and continued to hug him.

"…I'm glad I came to this country. I met with Takuya. I met everyone..." Asia said to him. Takuya nodded at her.

"Yeah...you have us now. So don't worry about being alone..." Takuya said to her, as he kept her in his embrace. It was then he heard some yelling from the other room.

**End OST**

"R-Rias! Stop this instant!" Aika shouted out in the other room.

"Ufufufu...I wonder how Takuya-kun will react when he sees us like this. Perhaps he'll comment on who look's better than it~" Rias said.

"S-Stop it! This is really-!"

"Nope! Too late~"

It was then Aika was pushed out along with Rias, and their appearances just shocked Takuya, as well as brining a whole new level of red to his face.

"Takuya! I have also worn it!"

"Why me..." Aika whined.

Both of them were wearing their aprons...with absolutely nothing else to wear underneath it. Rias wore hers without shame, while Aika looked away with embarrassment.

Takuya just earned a small nosebleed due to seeing Aika and Rias in their state of attire, while mostly shocked to what Aika was wearing. She just looked so...what was the word he was trying to look for...because he wasn't sure.

"A-Aika?" Takuya stuttered. Aika looked away from him with an embarrassed expression.

"I don't know how..." Aika muttered, when she remembered that she and Rias stripped in Takuya's bathroom, and changed into this. And for some reason, Rias decided to strip her down as well, and put her in this. She wanted to see Takuya's reaction to her, and Rias hoped that Takuya will like her more better. Aika first tried to stop her, but the glint in Rias eyes already sealed her fate.

And here they were, just wearing aprons. Rias smiled lewdly at him.

"So what do you think, Takuya? You think I look good in this?" Rias asked him.

"U-um...you look um...nice..." Takuya unsurely said. At his words, Rias smiled victoriously at Aika, to which she fronwed.

"S-so...Takuya...what do you think..." Aika asked him nervously, while trying her best to have her modesty with this, which made her very cute, yet hot at the same time. Takuya, with his still red race and slightly bleeding nose that he tried to cover, tried to rack up whatever was in his mind.

"Um...y-you like rather nice as well, Aika. The apron goes along with your...hair." Takuya lamely said with that. Aika gave a small smile at him. Rias frowned at Aika's actions to gain Takuya's attention, and then turned to the both of them.

"Now Asia, Aika. We will start cooking with this."

"Y…yes."

"C-Can't we just cook in our normal clothes!" Aika complained, with her face still blushing. Takuya nodded at her, and looked to Rias with pleading eyes. However, Rias was too focused on something else...like cooking for Takuya.

**End OST**

...

(Later)

Takuya, Asia, Rias, and Aika were now lying on the bed, with each of them lying on him. Rias was on his left, Asia was on his right, and Aika was laying on top of him. As Takuya looked up at the ceiling, still deep in thought on what happened to Kiba and the others, he suddenly felt an enormous pressure. He was alarmed by this, along with the others. He and Rias jumped out of the bed, and immediately went to the window. Aika followed as well, while Asia was the last one to get out of bed. As they looked out, what they saw was...

**Play: Katekyo Hitman Reborn OST: Xanxus Theme**

"You!" Takuya exclaimed, seeing Freed with the same psychotic grin.

"…A Fallen Angel." Rias said with hatred and clicked her fingers, changing her into her uniform.

"Yaho! Takuya-kun. Asia-tan. Looks like you guys are in a bad mood. Were you doing alright? Ara ara, were you guys having sex? Then I'm sorry. Not reading the atmosphere is my charming point." Freed said without any care. Takuya, as he fastly changed into his school uniform, jumped out of the window and in front of Freed.

"What do you want?" Takuya said to him, while summoning his Sacred Gears. But he then noticed another presence. The group looked up, and saw someone floating in the sky with the moon behind him. It was a Fallen-Angel who had his black wings growing out from his back. 10 wings to count. He was wearing black robe with detailed accessories. He smirked at seeing Rias.

"This is our first time meeting, daughter of the house of Gremory. The crimson hair is beautiful. It reminds me of your brother that I hate enough to make me want to vomit." the Fallen angel said to her, to which Rias looked at him with a cold face.

"Nice to meet you, one of the leaders of the Fallen-Angels, Kokabiel. And my name is Rias Gremory. I will also add one more thing. We and the house of Gremory are a being who are closest to the Maou, and also the furthest from it. If you are here to discuss about politics with me, then it's no use." Rias said to him, to which Takuya look at Kolkabiel in alarm.

'So this is him?' Takuya thought.

**{Yeah, I've seen him before. I just got a glimpse of him, and heard his name, but that's al I can remember...}**

**[So the Fallen Angel finally shows up...Perfect...]**

'Yeah...' Takuya agreed. Aika looked alarmed as well, and went into fighting stance. It was then Takuya noticed that he was carrying a person. Someone familiar...

"This is a gift." Kolkabiel said, as he threw the person towards him. Takuya immdeatly went forwards and caught there person, who turned out to be Irina.

"Irina!" Takuya said to her with surprise and worry and then grimaced on what happened to the others.

'This is bad! She isn't responding! And what happened to the others!" Takuya thought with alarm.

"She came into my base. So I gave her a welcome. Well, I couldn't catch the other three." Kokabiel said it with a laugh. Takuya then gave a small sigh of relief. Good, they escaped. But for Irina...

"Asia!" Takuya called out to her, and held her towards Asia. Asia nodded at him, and proceeded to heal her with the green light she had. Takuya grew relieved when Irina's expression started to soften and she started to breathe gently. He then noticed something missing.

'...Where's her Excalibur?' Takuya thought to himself. It was then another voice came in.

"...H-Hey...am I late for the party?" spoke another voice. Takuya immdeatly turned his head at that voice, and saw Jimbei standing there, and he didn't look good. His right side was bleeding, and he was struggling to stand up.

"Jimbei!" Takuya and Aika said to him with relief, but then followed worry. Takuya immdeatly went to him, and helped him towards Asia and Aika, who healed him.

"Jimbei! What happend!?" Takuya asked him. Jimbei turned to him.

"Well, I've managed to escape...but barely. Kiba and Xenovia were able to escape, but we sort of got separated..." Jimbei told him, while wincing from his wound. Takuya nodded at him.

"I see..." Takuya responded. It was then Kolkabiel once again spoke.

"Huh, so he's here. No matter. I wouldn't do something as stupid as talking with a Maou. Well, if I rape and kill his little sister, then Sirzechs' anger will be pointed towards me. That won't be bad." Kolkabiel said with a smug tone. Rias glared at him.

"…So what is your motive for contacting me?" Rias coldly asked him. He then laughed at her with joy.

"I will be rampaging in this town using your base, Kuou Academy, as the starting point. Then Sirzechs will also appear, right?" Kolkabiel said. Takuya grew alarmed at this.

'...Wait...attack the Rias and the base, and attract the brother's attention...no...don't tell me!' Takuya thought with disbelief.

"If you do something like that, the War between God, Fallen-Angels and Devils will begin again you know?" Rias told him.

"That's what I'm wishing for. I thought that Michael would start a War if I steal the Excalibur... But what he sent were grunt Exorcists and two holy-sword wielders. It's boring. I'm really bored indeed! That's why I'm going to rampage at Sirzech's sister's base. See? It looks fun, right?" Kolkabiel said with the same grin. Rias made a click with her tongue, as she glared at him more than ever, as Takuya did as well.

"…You battle-freak." Rias said to him with hatred. It was then Takuya stepped up.

"You! You would start a war for your own amusement! Haven't you considered the despair and pain that will come from war!" Takuya angrily shouted at him, the Fourth Shinobi War still fresh in his mind. Rias looked at him with surprise, and then remember that Takuya went into a war.

"Yeah. That's it! I was bored and bored after the war between the three sides! Azazel and Shamza weren't that keen on the next war. They then started to collect something boring like Sacred Gear and started to do some weird research. Something useless like that won't be of any use to us! …Well, it's a different story if it's a "Boosted Gear" like the one the brat over there has… But it's not something you can find so easily." Kolkabiel said to him.

"...You...!" Takuya said to him furiously and coldly, while glaring at him. It was then his eyes flickered black, and a black chakra started to leak out of him. Aika and Jimbei noticed this.

"Takuya..." Aika said to him with worry, while Jimbei had the same expression as well. Kolkabiel became a bit alarmed at this, but still continued.

"Either way, I'm going to be starting a battle involving the holy-swords, Rias Gremory. For starting a war! A school where both little sisters of Sirzech's and Leviathan's go to. It must be filled with demonic-powers so that I can enjoy the chaos! It's also the best place to release the real power of Excaliburs! It's a good place for the battlefield." Kolkabiel said to them with a sick grin.

"Hyahahaha! Isn't my boss the best? His craziness is the best. So I'm also eager to do it. He even gives me treats like this." Freed said, and then took out multiple Excalibur Fragments.

"The one on the right is "Excalibur Rapidly". The one on the left is "Excalibur Nightmare". The one on my hip is "Excalibur Transparent". I also received "Excalibur Mimic" from the girl over there! I also feel like getting "Excalibur Destruction" that the other girl has. Hyaa! Am I the first person in the World to be in possession of this many Excaliburs? I also received an element from the geezer Balba that allows me to wield holy-swords. Right now I'm in a hyper mode that allows me to wield all of them, you know? I'm invincible! I'm wonderful! I'm the strongest! Hyahahahahahahahaha!" Freed laughed out, like it was a funny thing.

"Balba's holy-sword research. It's the real deal if it shows this much result. To tell the truth, it seemed suspicious when he joined my plan." Kolkabiel told them.

"What are you planning to do with the Excaliburs!?" Rias asked him. However, he ignored her question and spread his wings.

"Hahaha! Let's have a War! Little sister of Sirzech Lucifer, Rias Gremory!" Kolkabiel said to her, and then flew away. Freed left as well, with the same flash bang that he used to escape.

"Everyone! We are going to the school!" Rias told them.

[Yes!] shouted out the others.

**End OST**

...

(At school)

**Play: Blazblue Alter Memory OST: Ouroboros**

After the meeting with Kolkabiel, the ORC and the Student Council met up in front of the school. They've managed to send Irina to Sona's house, where she'll be treated from then on. Jimbei was ready to go as soon as Asia healed him. And right now, the student council was now creating a barrier around the school.

"Rias-senpai. We have covered the school with a large barrier. With this, unless something disastrous happens, there will be no damage outside." Saji told her. It was then Sona took over

"This is to keep it to the minimum. To tell you the truth, if Kokabiel were to fight seriously, not only this academy, but the whole region would be annihilated. Adding to that, he has already gotten ready for that. My servant has seen him releasing his power at the school grounds." Sona said. Takuya gave a "tch" at this. Their opponent was a high ranked Fallen Angel, stronger than any other opponent. It was once heard that he fought God and other Satans, and lived to tell the tale of surviving.

"My servants and I will continue to place the barrier to reduce the damages. I want to minimise the damages as much as possible… It's hard to prevent having our school getting damaged. But it looks like we have to since it's the leader of the Fallen-Angels who is moving." Sona told her with sharp eyes towards a certain direction, and then glared to the where presumed Kolkabiel is.

"Thank you, Sona. We will do the rest from here." Rias said to her. It was then Sona looked at her with slight concern.

"Rias. Our enemy is a monster with strength above ours. It's still not too late. We should get your Oni-sama…" Sona told her, but Rias shook her head, and shot something back at her.

"You also didn't call your Onee-sama." Rias told her, which caused Sona to look away.

"My Onee-sama is… Your Oni-sama loves you. Sirzechs-sama will definitely move. So…" Sona dragged on, but Akeno soon intervened.

"I have already informed Sirzechs-sama." Akeno said.

"Akeno!" Rias criticized, but Akeno made an angry expression as well.

"Rias. I know that you don't want to cause problems for Sirzechs-sama. It happened in your territory. In your base. And it happened after the family problem. But it's a different story if the leader of the enemy appears. It is a problem that surpasses the level that you can solve. Let's borrow the strength of a Maou." Akeno said with reason. Rias looked like she wanted to say something, but then took a deep breath and nodded. Akeno then went back to her calm smile like usual.

"Thank you for understanding the situation, Buchou. Sona-sama. Sirzechs-sama's reinforcement will be here in one hour." Akeno informed them. Rias nodded at her.

"...So one hour. Now my servants. We will be on the offensive. We will go inside the barrier and draw Kokabiel's attention. Unlike the battle against Phoenix, this is a battle of life and death! Even so, I will not forgive you if you die! We will survive and continue to attend that school!"

[Yes!]

Many energetic voices filled the air.

"Bouken! I will leave the rest to you." Saji told him. Takuya nodded at him.

"Right. And call me Takuya! I don't really need to be called that sort of thing!" Takuya said to him.

"Right, right..." Saji told him, while just waving it off. Jimbei then walked next to Takuya, and gave Saji a good look.

"...Why does he remind me a bit of Naruto?" Jimbei asked. Takuya shrugged.

"Cause he can." Takuya simply told him. Saji raised an eyebrow at them.

"Who's this Naruto? And why does his name mean fishcake?" Saji asked him. Both Takuya and Jimbei had to suppress a laugh at that.

"Pfft...don't worry about it..." Takuya said, while suppressing his laugh, though it was visible. Saji groaned in annoyance.

"Whatever. Now go and kick his ass, will ya?" Saji told them. Jimbei gave a salute to him.

"Roger that..." Jimbei said with a nonchalant tone, and turned around and started walking away. Takuya then looked around, and sighed.

"Kiba still isn't here..." Takuya muttered. Even though it was low, Saji managed to hear it, along with seeing Takuya's expression.

"Oi. I think Kiba is safe. I remember you mentioning that he managed to escape." Saji told him. Takuya nodded at him.

"Yeah...but the question is that where is he?" Takuya said in a confused tone. Saji shrugged at that.

"Who knows? Sooner or later, we'll run into him." Saji told him, to which Takuya agreed with him.

"Yeah..." Takuya said, and began walking away, and was now preparing for the biggest fight that was coming.

**[If worst comes to worst, then you'll have to resort to that...]** Zero said in his head. Takuya narrowed his eyes at that, and shook his head.

'...I really hope not.' Takuya thought.

**End OST**

**...**

**And That Is A Wrap!**

**Isn't that a surprise? Micheal seems to know Takuya and Aika? How does he have a connection with them!? How does Takuya and Aika have a connection with Heaven?**

**And before you guys could say anything about Kiba, no I am not bashing him in his fight with Freed. True, his hatred towards the Excalibur influences his decision, but come on. Wouldn't you make rash decisions when you're under anger?**

**Also, I've managed to get ahead with the next chapter, so hopefully, I'll update a bit sooner.**

**This will all be explained...later in the story! **

***Booing Noises***

**Sorry, but this is how my story goes. It will all be explained eventually later in the story. I promise.**

**Jutsu/Spell List:**

****Chakra Shot!****

****Dark Wind Style: Dark Winter's Riposte!****

****Light Style: Light Bullet! - This technique is where Aika gathers light chakra into her hands, and blasts it. The bullet is not an actual bullet, but it's quite fast.****

******Light Style****: Light Whip!******

********Dark Wind Style: Dark Flying Swallow!********

**********Darkness Style: Shadow Arm!**********

**Please Review, and No Flames**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do now own High School DxD or Naruto Elements**

**Response to Reviews:**

**Geminirose: Yep, know Kiba knows. As for the figure, it will all be revealed later in the story. As for Micheal's knowing of Takuya and Aika, you'll have to see.**

**ShadowUzumaki55: Thanks.**

**Giest: Yeah, Takuya had to resort to that, considering he literally just popped out of nowhere in the DxD world. Nobody will accept a resume where it says "I'm a Shinobi meant to assassinate! Please hire me!"**

**Neonlight01: Well, keep on guessing until everything is revealed.**

**Lightwave: The Harem list is now at the bottom again. So there you go. Unfortunately, I didn't watch Rosrario Vampire anime, so...I don't know them that much. Sorry. As for Aika and Jimbei telling the others about Danzo, I'll work on that.**

"" = speaking

'' = thoughts

**[] **= Zero

**{} **= Ddraig

"**Jutsu/Spell"** = Jutsu/Spell

**...**

**Chapter 16: The Fallen reveals True Darkness**

The Gremory Group, along with Takuya's teammates, headed straight for the main gate. Takuya immediately went to Queen as soon as he entered, considering that the school was now enemy territory. As soon as they entered the scene, what they saw was rather suprising.

In the middle of the school field, there were four swords that were releasing extreme lights while floating. Having the swords at the centre, there was a suspicious looking magic circle spread in the whole school field. And in the middle of the circle was Balba.

"What's with the flash works?" Takuya spoke aloud from his mind. Even thought Takuya spoke it lowly, Balba answered. It was unknown whether he heard him or not, but he spoke regardless.

"I'm going to make the four Excaliburs into one." Balba said, like it was something amusing.

"Balba. How much longer will it take for the Excaliburs to merge?" Kolkabiel asked, who sat up in a throne high in the sky. He looked down on them, with an amused look on his face.

"It won't even take 5 minutes, Kokabiel." Balba responded.

"Is that so. I will leave it to you." Kolkabiel said, and his eyes turned towards to Rias.

"Is Sirzechs coming? Or is it Serafall?" Kolkabiel asked.

"In the places of Oni-sama and Leviathan-sama, we…" Rias said, but was then interrupted.

*BOOOOM!*

An loud explosion resonated around the air, and the entire group looked to where it was. When they looked, they saw the gym disappear.

"Boring. Well that's okay. It will be entertaining." Kolkiabiel said in a bored tone, but then shifted into a hoping tone. Takuya and the others immdeatly grew on guard and alarmed at this.

'This guy ain't no joke. There is a reason why he is a Cadre or high ranked fallen angel in the Grigori. It just wasn't for show.' Takuya grimly thought, but soon focused and summoned his Sacred Gears.

**[It would be best to use that...] **

'...I might. But let me hope for the best, and hope to make it through the end, without using that...' Takuya thought.

**{Are you scared, Partner}**

'...No. If I so much as show a shred of fear, then your life is over. Like I said before, I'm indifferent to death. I'm not afraid of dying, because a Shinobi mustn't fear death.' Takuya thought. 'But still. The fight I'm going up against is a guy who appeared in the Bible. I'm going to need to give it my all for this...even if I have to resort to that...'

**{...Well, whatever you decided, at least try to live. That's all I could offer for ya.}**

'...Thanks.' Takuya simply thought. It was then Kolkabiel snapped his fingers.

"Now. I will have you all fight my pet that I brought from hell." Kolkabiel said.

**Play: Blazblue Chrono Phantasma OST: Nightmare Fiction 2**

From the depths of darkness there was a sound of the ground rumbling. Then a ten meters tall monster rose out of the ground, with four thick legs. It had claws that grew from each leg looked so sharp. The eyes that were glittering from the darkness were red. From its mouth, what it had were dangerous looking fangs. The fangs were close to each other, and from the gaps there were white breaths pouring out. The creature resembled a demonic dog with three heads. The creature then gave out a loud roar.

*Rooooooooaaaaarrrr!*

The creature howled out, and the roar was powerful enough to cause strong winds.

"Cerberus!" Rias said with disgust.

"Cerberus? You mean that Guard-dog of Hell?!" Takuya said to her in surprise. Rias nodded at him.

"It lives in the gate to Hell, no to the Underworld. But to bring it to the humans' world!" Rias said, alarmed by this. Takuya looked forward, and grabbed onto his sword.

"Damn. So we have to get past this thing first..." Takuya scowled at this.

"We have to do it! We will blow it away, Takuya!" Rias said to him. Takuya nodded at her.

"Right! Ddraig!" Takuya shouted out.

**{Boost!}**

Rias then turned towards him, and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Takuya. This time, we'll back you up." Rias said to him, to which he gave her a raiser eyebrow of confusion.

"What do you mean by that. You want me transfer?" Takuya asked. Rias nodded at him.

"I will have you support us. You will be transferring your boosted power to us. Boosted Gear is a Sacred Gear that powers you up and also increases the power of your comrades in a team battle." Rias said to him. Takuya shook his head at her.

"I can, but I can also fight, Rias." Takuya said to her, while raising his swore. Rias nodded at him.

"Right. But try not to expel to much energy. We have to save it for Kolkabiel." Rias told him. Takuya nodded at her.

"Agreed." Takuya said to her. Rias then asked him a question.

"By the way, Takuya. Including your power up, how many times can you transfer your powers?" Rias asked him. Takuya thought for a few seconds, and decided to answer.

"Right now with my current stamina, I can only transfer it 8 times with the maximum boost. However, if I do all that, I might lose all of my energy." Takuya informed her. Rias nodded at him.

"I see. So we can't waste it." Rias said to herself. It was then Takuya decided to lift all his **Gravity Seals **that were put upon him.

"**Gravity Seals...Release!" **Takuya said as he made a hand seal, to which the tags on his arms and legs glowed for a second, and then died down. Takuya flexed his arms, and nodded. Rias looked at him with suprsie.

"Much better. No use in holding back" Takuya said to her, to which Rias smiled and nodded at him. It was then another voice came up.

"Onii-chan! I've finished analyzing the enemy!" Shiemi shouted from his shirt pocket. Takuya looked to her, and nodded.

"Thanks. So what do we got?" Takuya asked her.

"Cerebus has immense physical strength. You must watch out for the legs and mouth, since that is where most of its strength focuses. It has the power to breath out fire. It's field of vision is also quite ranged, so you must attack it from it's blind spots. It's weakness are the joints around its legs, as well as holy power. Normal attacks will do fine on any part of the body." Shiemi informed them. The rest of the group nodded at her advice, and Takuya decided that now was the time to attack.

"Akeno!" Rias said, as she got her wings out and flew in the sky, as she was followed by Akeno. As they did, Cerberus jumped into the air, and one of its head shot the flames towards her. However, Akeno intervened.

"Too naïve." Akeno said, as she went in front of Rias and froze the fire.

"Take this!" Rias said as he jumped from behind Akeno and fired charged an enormous amount of **Destruction Magic**. Before she could fire it, Cerburus retaliated as well, as it also built up fire in its mouth. Before it could fire, however...

"**Chakra Shot: Rapid Fire!" "Light Style: Light Bullet!"**

It was then a combination of chakra bullets and balls of light began to assault the beast's head, interrupting its blast of fire as well as killing the creature's head, due to the multiple bullets and hole power acting it. Courtesy of Aika and Jimbei. It was now Takuya's turn.

**{Boost!}**

"**Ice Car!" **Takuya said, and produced an icicle that was flat. He jumped onto it, and sped towards Cerberus. He then headed undernneath the gigantic beast, and slashed the ankles from Cerberus legs. The creature howled out in pain, and collapsed onto its knees. It was then Koneko decided to attack.

"I have found an opening in you." Koneko said, who jumped into the air and delivered a powerful downward kick to the Cerberus head, which caused immense damage due to her Rook powers.

"Here's another blow." Akeno said, following up Koneko's attack with lightning from the sky. She pointed her fingers at it, and it caused immense damage once more, which caused it to roar in pain. After that attack, Rias decided to unleash all the power.

"Hah!" Rias shouted out, and fired a powerful blast of **Destruction Magic **towards the beast. The energy came into contact with the Cerberus's body, and destroyed a large portion of its body. The beast lied there, not moving, with a lot of black blood leaking from its body. The beast then layer there, dead, and soon disappeared. However, just before the group could relax, another Cerberus appeared from the ground.

"There's another one!?" Jimbei said with surprise. The second Cerberus roared, and soon charged towards Asia, Jimbei, and Aika. Meanwhile, Takuya was behind the gigantic dog beast.

"Oh no you don't!" Takuya exclaimed, as he charged once more with his **Ice Car**. As he did, Jimbei and Aika begun their own attack.

"Asia! Stay back!" Aika told her, to which Asia nodded at her, and began moving a good distance away. It was then Jimbei took his shot.

"**Chakra Shot: Grenade Launcher!" **Jimbei shouted out, and fired multiple balls of chakra. As the balls of chakra was shot towards Cerberus and came into contact with it, it created an immense explosion point black in its face.

"GAAAAOOOO!" Cerberus roared in pain, as well as stopping in its tracks. Aika then jumped in the air, and prepared a jutsu

"**Light Style: Saber of Light!**" Aika shouted out, and began forming a saber made of pure light chakra in her hands. Takuya charged in as well with his sword ready to slash. And as the two closed in, another person came in. And it was Xenovia.

"I have come to back you up." Xenovia said, and aimed for the beast torso.

"Hah!" shouted out all three, and gave powerful slashes across the Cerberus. Xenovia delivered her powerful slash at the beast torso, Takuya aimed for the soft side of the beast, and Aika plunged her saber deep in its throat. The beast lets out a loud pained roar, and then collapsed. Smoke came out of it, due to the holy-effect of Aika and Xenovia.

"The strike of the holy-sword. It gives critical damage to creatures." Xenovia simply said. Due to the three attacks, the Cerberus soon turned into dust and disappeared.

**{Boost!}**

Takuya's Boosted Gear gave Takuya another boost. It was then his gauntlet started to flash its light, which confused Takuya.

"What's happening...?" Takuya asked himself.

**{It's telling you that it has reached the stage where the Cerberus can be defeated if you transfer it to Rias Gremory or Himejima Akeno.}**

"...So its telling me that I have enough boost to empower Rias and Akeno-san to kill Cerberus? But since both are gone, I guess isn't needed. But that's new..." Takuya said, looking at his Boosted Gear with slight surprise.

**{It means that both you and the Sacred Gear are evolving day by day. It has made possible what you desired. As you can't tell the power difference between you and the opponent, you didn't know how many boosts you needed. It has started to tell you now.}**

"Huh...that's convinenet." Takuya said to himself. He decided that it was time to transfer to Rias and Akeno.

"Rias! Akeno-san! I have enough power to transfer to you!" Takuya shouted out to them. Rias and Akeno heard him and nodded. They flew towards him and land in front of him.

"Takuya. You think you can transfer your power to both of us?" Rias asked. Takuya gave a small smile at her.

"I don't know. Want to give it a try?" Takuya asked them, while raising his Boosted Gear. Rias nodded at him.

"It's worth trying! Please transfer the power to Akeno and I!" Rias ordered, to which Takuya nodded.

"Right." Takuya said. It was then Ddraig decided to inform him.

**{Yeah. If it's just two at the same time then it's possible. Except that I can only transfer 70 to 80 percent of the boosted power.}**

Takuya nodded at his words, and relayed his words to them. The two of them nodded.

"I think that would be enough."

"Yes. We can do it."

The two of them turned to Takuya and nodded. Takuya then puts his hands on Rias and Akeno's shoulder.

**{Transfer!}**

An powerful aura soon overcomes Rias and Akeno, and their powers flared up exponentially. They've become shocked at this amount of power.

"…We can do this." Rias said with a daring smile. Akeno nodded at her.

"Akeno!"

"Yes! Thunder! Resound!" Akeno shouted out, and pointed her fingers to the sky and started to control the thunder. Her fingers were then aimed towards Kolkabiel, who was still sitting on his throne. However, Kolkabiel easily saw this coming, and raised his hand to block the incoming lightning. The thunder came into contact with this hand, but he didn't appear to flinch at it.

"Heh. Is that it?" Kolkabiel asked with a smirk. It was then another person appeared at the side of Kolkabiel. And this time, it was Kiba.

"No it isn't!" Kiba said, and attempted to hit Kolkabiel with his sword. Kolkabiel, however, stilled smirked and produced **a Sword of Light**, to which he blocked it, and easily swatted Kiba said.

"Gah!" Kiba was sent flying back and fell towards the ground. However, he managed to bring out his Devil Wings, and easily recovered in the air.

"Kiba!" Takuya shouted to him, glad that Kiba is okay. Kiba nodded at him. It was then Rias decided to take her turn.

"It's good to see you, Yuuto! Now that we're all here, take this! Kokabiel!" Rias shouted out, and sent out a gigantic mass of **Destruction Magic** towards him. However, Kolkabiel just raised one hand, and easily stopped the attack. He then faced his palm towards the sky, to which the shot that hanged its direction and went up to the sky and disappeared. Kokabiel showed his malicious smile after seeing the smoke coming out of his hand.

"I see. Rias Gremory's power would grow this much because of the power of Sekiryutei. Interesting. This is very interesting indeed. Kukuku." Kolkabiel said, and started to laugh. It was then when more trouble came.

"…It's complete." Balba said, as the four Excaliburs that were placed on the center of the school field started giving out incredible amounts of light. It was then Kokabiel started applauding.

"The four Excaliburs are going to become one." Kolkabiel said with a smirk.

It started giving out divine light that spread throughout the school field. A bright light soon glower, and it started to show that the four Excaliburs were put on top of each other. When the bright lights were gone, there was one holy-sword at the center of the field giving out a blue-white aura.

"Because of the light created by the Excalibur when it turned into one, the spell on the ground is also complete. This town will collapse within 20 minutes. The only way to dispel it is by beating Kokabiel." Valper said with an astonished tone. Takuya grew highly alarmed at this.

'Collapse!? This magic circle is capable of such things!?' Takuya thought in an alarmed tone.

**[By the time those Devils appear, this whole town will already disappear.] **Zero informed Takuya. Takuya scowled at this.

"Damn..." Takuya cursed to himself. Maybe he had to use that...

**Play: Naruto Shippuden OST: Hitosuba Chikara**

It was then Kolkabiel shouted out something.

"Freed!" Kolkabiel shouted.

"What's up, Boss?" Freed said, as he emerged from the darkness of the trees.

"Use the Excalibur in the circle. It shall be the last entertainment. Fight while using the Excalibur that has turned into one from the four Excaliburs." Kolkabiel commanded.

"Yeah yeah. Geez. My Boss sure uses people recklessly. But but! It's like I'm so honoured to use the Excalibur-chan that has become super wonderful! Something like that? Uhehehe! I will just chop some Devils now!" Kolkabiel said with the usual crazed smile.

"Rias Gremory's "Knight". If the cooperation is still valid, let us destroy that Excalibur together." Xenovia told him.

"Is it okay?" Kiba asked, to which she laughed fearlessly at Kiba's words.

"At worst, it won't be a problem if I collect the "fragment" of the Excalibur that is acting as the core of it. Since Freed is wielding it, that is a holy-sword but it isn't a holy-sword. Even if it's a holy-sword, it's the same as any other weapon. It changes depending on the person using it. That is a sword of heresy." Xenovia told him. It was then Balba laughed at their words.

"Kukuku…" Balba laughed at their conversation. It was then Kiba stepped forward.

"Balba Galilei. I am a survivor of the "Holy-sword Project". No. I am the one who was killed by you to be more precise. I have continued living by being reincarnated into a Devil." Kiba said in a calm tone, but his eyes contradicted his tone, expressing full hatred.

'...Kiba...' Takuya thought, and stayed silent to watch Kiba confront the source of his hatred. The one who started it all.

"Hou. The survivor of that project. This is such a misfortune. To meet you in a far east country like this. I feel fate. Fufufu." Balba said with an amused look.

"You see. I like holy-swords. I like them so much that they come out in my dreams. Possibly because my heart was fascinated by the legend of Excalibur since I was a child. That's why when I found out that I can't use Excalibur I went into despair." Balba said, to which greatly annoyed Takuya with his lecture.

"Get on with it!" Takuya shouted out to him. Balba gave an annoyed "tsp" at him, but still continue.

"I held admiration for those who can wield it because I couldn't. That feeling became so powerful that I started an experiment to create those who can use them. Then it was complete. It's thanks to you and the others." Balba told him.

"What? Complete? You disposed of us after finding us to be a failure." Kiba pointed out with doubt, but Balba shook his head.

"I realised that there was an essential factor needed to wield holy-swords. So I used the numerical value of the "factors" to investigate its capability. Most of the test subjects had the "elements" but they didn't have the numerical value needed to wield the Excalibur. Then I reached a conclusion. Is there a way to take out the elements and gather them?."

"I see. I understand now. The thing that is put inside the holy-sword wielders when they received a blessing is…" Xenovia said, realizing the truth and gritted her teeth hard. It was then Takuya realized what he meant.

'No...' Takuya thought with disbelief.

"That's right holy-sword wielder girl. We take out the holy-elements from those who have them and crystallise them. Just like this." Balba said, and took out an orb glowing with bright light.

"With this, the research on holy-sword wielders improved. Even so, those fools from the Church banished me for heresy and took away my reports on the research. By looking at you, I see that the project was succeeded by someone. That Michael. He made me look like a criminal and this is the result? Well it's that Angel we are talking about. Even if he takes the elements out from the test subjects, he wouldn't go as far as to kill them. That part only would make him more human than me. Kukukuku." Balba laughed pleasantly, to which Takuya give out an intense glare at him.

This Balba was way more different to that bastard Danzo. Unlike Danzo, Balba aimed to make the Excalibur out of his own pleasure, and actually felt pleasure in using the test subjects. For Danzo, at least he had the decency to feel indifferent to the deaths of the victims, and only cared for Konoha's welfare, though in the most wrong way possible.

"…You killed my comrades and took out the elements needed to wield the holy-swords?" Kiba said, leaking with killing intent.

"That's right. This orb is from back then. I have used three of them on Freed though. This is the last one." Balba said, as he held it.

"Hyahahahaha! Other guys besides me died because their bodies couldn't synchronise with the elements! Hmmmmm. If I think like that, that makes me special." Freed shouted out with ecstasy. Takuya narrowed his eyes at him. This guy was seriously starting to piss him off.

"You thought that guys like me would end up being tough, didn't you Takuya-kun? No, no. I won't die easily like that." Freed smirked at him.

"...I didn't think of anything like that." Takuya simply told him, to which Freed fault at it.

"Hah!? I thought I had your thoughts, Takuya-kun..."

"You thought wrong..." Takuya told him. It was then Kiba spoke up.

"…Balba Galilei. How many lives have you sacrificed for your greed and experiments…" Kiba said with anger, with his hands shaking.

"Hm. If you say that, then I will give this orb to you. My research has reached the stage where it is possible to mass produce them in the right environment. First of all, I will destroy this town with Kokabiel. Next I will gather the legendary holy-swords stored around the world. Then I will mass produce holy-sword wielders and start a war against Michael and the Vatican with the combined Excaliburs. I'm going to show the result of my research to those foolish Angels and their followers who have convicted me." Balba told him, and then tossed the ball towards Kiba, like it wasn't really important anymore. Kiba slowly bent down to the ball, and grabbed onto it.

**Play: God Eater Burst: God and Man (Instrumental)**

"…Everyone…" Kiba said, with tears flowing on his cheeks. His expression was filled with sadness and anger. Then it happened. The orb that Kiba held started giving out shallow lights. The lights started to spread and it eventually covered the whole school field. From the ground there were lights coming out and it started to form a shape. Then it formed into a proper shape. It took the shape of people. There were boys and girls who were giving out blue-white lights and they were surrounding Kiba.

'...Are they?' Takuya wondered, seeing this.

"The various powers that are present on this battlefield made the spirits within the orbs appear." Akeno told him. Takuya nodded at her, and gave a sad look at the spirits around Kiba. It was then he looked down was well.

'...Everyone...' Takuya thought, also thinking back on the experience of when he saw multiple people in front of him die, while screaming out for help or mercy. They didn't. All that awaited them was death.

Takuya looked down, and a tear leaked from him as well, thinking back on that memory. Aika and Jimbei saw Takuya's state, and then looked at him with concern.

"...Takuya..." Aika quietly said, seeing Takuya like this.

As Kiba stood there, the spirits looked at Kiba with a dear and sad expression.

"Everyone! I…I!" Kiba said with regret and sadness. "…I have always…always thought about it. Was it all right that I was the only one that survived… There were those who had more dreams than me. There were those who wanted to live more than me. Is it all right that I am the only one to have a peaceful life…" Kiba asked them. It was then one boy's spirit smiled and it seemed like he wanted to say something. He was moving his lips, and Takuya easily read what they told him.

"…[Don't worry about us any more. You are alive at least]. That's what they are saying." Takuya quietly said. It was then the spirits of boys and girls started to move their lips in a rhythm, to which he heard singing.

"…The sacred song." Asia mumbled, hearing this song. It was then Kiba started to sing while shedding tears. When they were going through the painful experiment, this was the only thing they obtained to keep their hopes and dreams. This was the only support they had to continue living during their harsh life. Kiba and his comrades had the smiles of innocent children. It was then their bodies grew blue-white, and grew more brighter.

[We were no good alone.]

[We didn't have enough elements to wield the holy swords. But.]

[It will be okay if we are together.]

Takuya heard their voices, and soon heard their soft voices. Even though it was holy, Takuya felt no pain. He instead felt warmth from them. Warmth from comrades and friends. It was then Takuya started tearing up as well, and looked down to the ground.

'Everyone...I...I hope you rest well...' Takuya thought sadly. He clenched his fist. 'I'm so sorry...I couldn't help you all.' Takuya thought with regret. As he continued, it was then Aika put her shoulder on him. Takuya turned to her, and Aika gave him a soft smile.

"Even if they're gone, I'm sure they're better now.' Aika told him, while wiping the tears from his eyes. Takuya stared at her, and then nodded.

"Yeah..." Takuya said, while wiping the tears. It was then they spoke.

[You have to accept the holy-sword.]

[It's not scary.]

[Even if God is watching.]

[Our hearts are always…]

[ONE.]

Their spirits went up into the heaven and they turned into a big light that fell down to Kiba.

**{Partner.}**

'...Yeah?' Takuya responded.

**{That "Knight" has reached it.}**

'...You mean...?'

**{Yes. You realize this as well. ****When the feelings and the wishes of the possessor does a dramatic change that it changes the flow of this world, the Sacred Gear reaches it. Yes. This is…} **Ddraig told him, to which Takuya quietly speak out something.

"...Balance Breaker." Takuya quietly said, and witnessed the light shine upon Kiba.

...

(Kiba's POV)

**Continue Playing OST**

I just wanted to live. I escaped from the research laboratory by myself and that was the only thing I thought about while vomiting out blood and running. I got out of the forest and met a little girl, a high-class devil, while the light of my life was disappearing.

"What do you desire?"

The crimson haired girl asked while she held me, who was on the verge of death. I just mumbled one word while my vision was blurring. "Help". My life. My friends. My future. My friends. My power. My talent. My…

I just wished while having all of these thoughts. Those were my last words as a human.

"To live as a devil. That was the wish of my master, and also my wish. I thought that, it was fine. But… I couldn't forget my hatred towards the Excaliburs and my comrades' vengeance… No, I could have forgotten about it. I…"

I have the best comrades now. Takuya-kun, Koneko-chan, Aika, and Jimbei. They helped me, while I was driven by vengeance. I thought about it while searching for the holy-sword wielder. There are comrades who would help me. I thought that "Isn't this already enough for me?" But if my former comrades' spirits are wishing for their vengeance, I can't let go of my demonic-swords that carry their hatred. But my thoughts were just released.

[Don't worry about us. At least you live.] were the words of my former comrades. They didn't wish for vengeance. They weren't wishing for it!

"But it's not like everything is solved." I spoke quietly.

Yes, it hasn't ended. If I don't take down the evil thing right in front of me, there will be a repetition of the incident that happened to us.

"Balba Galilei. As long as I don't kill you, there will be those who would suffer the same fate as us." I told him with conviction.

"Hmph. It's been said for a long time that research always comes with sacrifices. Haven't you realised that yet?" Balba told me with an indifferent tone.

You certainly are evil!

"Kiba! Confront that hatred! Defeat that hatred, and come back to us!" Takuya shouted at him.

…Takuya-kun.

"You are the "Knight" of the Gremory group and my comrade! My friend! Fight Kiba! Don't waste their feelings and spirit!"

"You have helped me. Even if you won't profit from it. Even if you might have received punishment from our master…"

"Yuuto! Do it! You have to finish this yourself! Surpass Excalibur! You are the servant of I, Rias Gremory! My "Knight" will not lose to a mere Excalibur!"

"Yuuto-kun! I believe in you!"

Rias-buchou! Akeno-san!

"…Yuuto-senpai!"

Koneko-chan.

"Please do your best!"

Everyone.

"Hahaha! Why are you crying? You were singing with joy with the ghost-chan. It's really a nuisance. It's totally the worst. You know I hate that song. Just listening to it makes the hair on my skin crawl! I don't want to hear it any more. I'm totally at my limit! I'm going to cut you into pieces and calm myself! With this ultimate Excalibur that has merged 4 of them!" Freed cried out with annoyance.

Freed Zelzan. My comrades' spirits reside within you. I can't allow you to do evil deeds with them any longer! These tears I have are tears of determination.

**Play Fairy Tail OST: Three Dragon Slayer**

"…I will become a sword." I spoke.

My comrades. My comrades who have merged with my spirit. Let us overcome it together. The feelings we couldn't say back then! The wishes we couldn't fulfil back then! Right now, right here!

"I shall become the sword of Buchou and my comrades! Please respond to my feelings now! Sword-Rebirth!"

My Sacred Gear and the spirits of my comrades mixed. It started to align and formed a shape. The demonic power and the holy power were combining.

Yes, this sensation. My Sacred Gear is…my comrade is telling me-that this is sublimation. It was giving out divine light and an ominous aura. What appeared in my hand was a single sword… It's completed, everyone.

"Balance-Breaker "Sword of the Betrayer". You shall receive the power of this sword that has both the power of light and demonic powers with your own body."

I ran towards Freed.

My trait as a "Knight" is speed! Freed tried to grasp my movement with his eyes, but I got out of his sight by doing a few feints.

*GINNNNNNNNNG!*

Even so, Freed blocked my strike. Seriously. You are quite a skilled, exiled-exorcist. But the aura that was covering his Excalibur was being erased by my sword.

"...! That sword surpasses the originator of holy-swords!?"

He said in a shocked voice.

"If that was the true Excalibur, then I could not have won against it. But that Excalibur cannot cut the feelings of me and my comrades!"

"Chi!"

Freed clicked his tongue, and stepped back after he pushed me back.

"Stretccccccch!"

His Excalibur started to twist as if it were alive! It moved randomly and came towards me with intense speed! The ability of "Excalibur Mimic"! I see. It has four of the abilities. Then his sword split into two at the tip of the blade, and started to come at me with god speed. This is the ability of "Excalibur Rapidly". If I remember, its trait was its velocity. It accurately tried to pierce me from every direction, but I blocked each strike. Your killing intent is easy to read. If I know which direction the killing intent is coming from, parrying it is very easy.

"Why!? Why isn't it hitting!? You are supposed to be the unrivalled holy-sword-sama, aren't you!? Weren't you supposed to have lots of legends of being the ultimate sword!?"

Freed shouted. I could see that his expression was filled with both enjoyment and impatience.

"Then! Then I have to add this as well!"

The tip of the holy-sword disappeared. Transparency pheromone? This is the power of "Excalibur Transparency". The ability to make the blade transparent. But if he doesn't change the direction of his killing intent, even if I can't see the blade…

*Block!*

The transparent sword and my sword made sparks. I was parrying all of his attacks.

"…!"

Freed narrowed his eyes and made a shocked face.

"Yes. Keep him there like that."

Xenovia suddenly intruded. She held the holy-sword in her left-hand, and put her right-hand in the air.

"Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. Holy-mother Mary. Please hear my voice."

She started to chant something. What was she trying to do? I was in doubt, but the space in front of me got distorted. Xenovia put her hand in the middle of the distorted space. She put her hand in, and pulled something right out of the dimensional gap. What appeared was a single sword that gave out a holy aura.

"In the names of the saints whom reside within this blade, I will release it. Durandal!"

Durandal!? It's a sword that is so famous that it is on par with Excalibur. And I have it that, in terms of slashing, it is the ultimate sword. Why does she have it?

"A Durandal!?"

"You were not the wielder of the Excalibur!?"

Not just Balba, even Kokabiel couldn't hide his astonishment.

"Wrong. I was originally the wielder of Durandal. I was also chosen as the holder of the Excalibur. That's all."

Xenovia made a stance with Durandal. Two-sword style along with the Excalibur.

"Absurd! According to my research, we haven't reached the stage where someone can wield Durandal!?"

"Of course. Even in the Vatican, they haven't made someone who can wield Durandal artificially."

"Then why!?"

"Unlike those common artificial holy-sword wielders like Irina, I'm a natural born wielder."

Balba became speechless at her words. Unlike us, Xenovia was someone who was blessed to naturally wield the holy-sword.

"Durandal is a sword that ravages beyond what people can imagine. It cuts anything it touches. It doesn't even listen to me most of the time. That's why I have to keep it in another dimension, otherwise it would be dangerous. Even I, the holder, has a hard time with it. Now, Freed Zelzan. Thanks to you, we can have the decisive battle between Excalibur and Durandal. Right now, I'm shaking with enjoyment. Don't die in a single strike okay? At least use the Excalibur to its fullest!"

The blade of Durandal started to give out more holy-aura than the Excalibur Freed held. That aura! It had more power than my Holy-demonic sword!

"Is that even allowed!? It became a situation like this! You shitty bitch! I don't need any of that for this setting!"

Freed shouted and moved his killing intent to Xenovia. I couldn't see with my eyes, but he probably slashed his transparent sword towards her.

*GAKIIIN!*

With a single side slash, the Excalibur shattered. Because of the pressure given by the swing of Durandal, there was a big hole in the school field.

"So it's just a broken holy-sword, huh. It can't even compete with my Durandal."

Xenovia made a sigh while looking bored. What an incredible power. It can't even be compared with her "Excalibur Destruction".

"Are you serious!? Are you really serious!? The legendary Excalibur-chan is shattered into pieces!? Horrible! This is really horrible! Kaaaa! Was it wrong to use something that was broken from the start? The shallowness of humans. The foolishness of the Church. I want to grow up while taking a glimpse of it!"

His killing intent became weak, and I went right at him! He also couldn't respond to it! Checkmate! He tried to block my Holy-demonic sword with the remnants of his Excalibur but…

*BAAAKIIIN!*

A shallow shattering sound echoed. The sound of the Excalibur crumbling.

"Did you see it? Our powers have surpassed Excalibur."

I cut down Freed as soon as I shattered the Excalibur.

**End OST**

...

(Third Person POV)

Freed fell down while blood leaking from his wound that Kiba made.

"...I won." was all Kiba said. Takuya gave a victorious smirk at him.

"Heh. I knew you could do it, Kiba." Takuya said to him.

"Ho…Holy-demonic sword…? Impossible… The polar opposite of two things cannot merge…" Balba said with disbelief. Kiba then turned to Balba.

"Balba Galilei. Prepare yourself." Kiba said, as he pointed his Holy-demonic sword at him and tried to slash at him. As he did, Balba then realized something.

"…I see! I understand now! Holy and demonic. It will be an explanation, if the beings that represent the two become unbalanced! Then not only the Maou but the God has also…" whatever else Balba said was interrupted, when a **Spear of Light **pierced through Balba's chest.

"GOUGH!" was all Balba could make, before throwing up an large amount of blood. He then collapsed onto the floor. Kiba walked up to him, and then confirmed his state. He was indeed dead.

"Balba. You were remarkable. The reason you went up to that conclusion proves that. But, I don't mind whether you are with me or not. I could have done it by myself from the beginning." Kolkabiel said with a sneer. He then laughed.

**Play: Persona 3 OST: Battle For Everyone's Souls**

"Hahahaha! Kahahahahahahahaha!" laughed out Kolkabiel, as he crashed onto the ground. The fallen angel sent out an overwhelming pressure, and the leader sent out an intense aura and confidence.

"Increase the power of Sekiryuutei and transfer it to someone else." Kolkabiel fearlessly said. His words angered Rias.

"Are you trying to give us a chance!? Don't mess around!" Rias angrily responded.

"Don't mess around? Hahaha. You guys are the ones who are messing around. Do you guys think you can defeat me?" Kolkabiel said to them with an confident smirk. Takuya then turned to Rias.

"...Rias. Let's use this chance." Takuya told her. Rias stayed silent at that, but then nodded.

"...Right. Activate your Sacred Gear." Rias ordered. Takuya nodded at her.

**{Boost!}**

As the Takuya kept boosting, it was Shiemi's turn to once again analyze Kokabiel.

"Everyone! Kokabiel is a strong opponent! He is strong with Light Spears and Swords! He wings are dangerous as well! They can turn to steel and actually cut you!" Shiemi informed them. Kolkabiel didn't seem fazed by the Chishiki's information, but just smirked in amusement at her.

A bright light emanated from Takuya's Boosted Gear. The process repeated for a few minutes, with the group still tense with the presence of Kolkabiel standing in front of them. It was then Takuya reached his limit

"...It's here!" Takuya exclaimed, with an immense dark aura surrounding him and his gauntlet.

"Now. Who will you transfer it to?" Kolkabiel asked with interest. Takuya immdeatly turned to Rias.

"Takuya!"

"You got it!" Takuya exclaimed, and performed the **{Transfer}**

**{Transfer!}**

The two of them held hands, and the immense aura from Takuya passed onto Rias, and the red-aura around her body increased exponentially. The power was overwhelming from her, and the air around her pulsated with power.

"Fuhahaha! Good! That flow of demonic power! The demonic-power I can feel right now is that of an ultimate-class devil. A little bit more then you would reach that of a Maou, Rias Gremory! Looks like you have a talent equal to that of your brother's!" Kolkabiel yelled out, as he laughed with ecstasy.

"Blow awaaaaaaaaay!" Rias roared out, and shot the most powerful amount of **Destruction Magic **towards him. As she shot it, the ground shook, and the shot headed towards the Fallen Angel. But then, Kolkabiel just smirked at put up two of his hands.

"Interesting! Interesting indeed, Maou's sister!" Kolkabiel said, as he covered his hands with the power of light.

*DOOON!*

Kokabiel took Buchou's shot head on, and his expression surpassed that of a normal one and looked dreadful.

"Nuuuuuuuuuun!" Rias shot then started to lose shape and pushed back. It seems she was weakening. However, it's not a total loss. Kolkabiel seems to receive injuries. His black robe was tattered in places, and his hands were bloody. It was then others attacked.

**"Lightning!" "Dark Fire Style: Fire Dragon's Bullet!" "Chakra Shot: Peace Maker!" **

Akeno sent lightning towards Kolkabiel, Takuya sent out a stream of dark fire that came out of Takuya Yami-ita, and Jimbei fired two balls of surging chakra energy towards Kolkabiel. However, his wings were strong, and managed to block their attacks.

"Will you stand in my way!? Sekiryuutei, a human, and the one who inherited her power from Barakiel!?" Kolkabiel asked with a smirk. It was then at that moment, Akeno lost her lady like persona, and became enraged at their mere mention of that name.

"…Do not put me in the same group as him!" Akeno angrily said, as her eyes were filled with anger. She continued to use lightning but they were all deflected by Kokabiel's wings. Jimbei needed time to charge chakra if he wanted to fire a powerful shot, and Takuya knew that most of his jutsus couldn't work. Unless...

"For you to become a devil! Hahaha! You have pleasant servants, Rias Gremory! Sekiryuutei! The left-over of the Holy-sword project who reached Balance-Breaker! And the daughter of Barakiel! You have weird tastes, just like your brother!" Kolkabiel laughed out. Rias then became enraged even more.

"I won't forgive you for insulting my brother…our Maou! More than that, the insults you made to my servants will require your life!" Rias shouted angrily at him. Kolkabiel laughted at Rias threat.

"Then try to destroy me! Maou's sister! The owner of "Welsh Dragon"! Crimson-hair Ruin Princess! The one whom you are up against is someone who has been an arch-enemy of the devils since a long time ago! If you don't see this as a chance, then your reputation will be looked down on!" He then said provokingly. It was then Kiba and Xenovia went into action, and attempted to slash Kolkabiel with their respective swords. However, Kokabiel managed to create a** Sword of Light** with his hand, and blocked both of their attacks.

"Hmph! Durandal huh! Unlike the Excalibur that was already broken once, that light is the real thing! Buuuuut!" Kolkabiel said, an air wave from his other hand and made Xenovia's body float. Then Kokabiel kicked Xenovia's stomach.

"Gaa!" Xenovia flew back with an anguished cry.

"It depends on the wielder. Girl! You still can't control Durandal! The previous wielder was someone who had unrivalled strength!" Kolkabiel exclaimed to her. Xenovia adjusted her stance in the air and landed on the ground. She then went on slashing towards him once again. Kiba also followed in suit.

"Kokabiel! I will eliminate you with my Holy-demonic sword! I'm not allowed to lose anyone any more!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Ho! Attacks at the same time from a Holy-sword and a Holy-demonic sword! Interesting! Good indeed! Come! You can't defeat me unless you do that much!" Kolkabiel shouted out, and clashed with their swords.

"There!"

"**Light Style: Fist of Light!" **

Koneko and Aika approached Kolkabiel on both sides, with their fists ready to punch him.

"Naïve!" Kolkabiel shouted out, and his wings turned sharp to cut up Koneko and Aika's body. However, Aika and Koneko knew about this attack, thanks to Shiemi's information, and had enough time to react. She canceled her jutsu, and went into a defensive one, while Koneko stomped her feet into the ground, and stopped herself from getting any closer to Kolkabiel.

"**Light Style: Light Barrier!"** Aika shouted out, and enveloped herself in a bubble of pure light chakra. The chakra was strong enough to shield themselves from getting cut by Kolkabiel's wings. However, the wings sent her flying back.

"Thank goodness...Koneko-chan...Aika-san..." Kiba said with relief, but still trying to push forward.

"Hey, looking away while fighting will easily get you killed!" Kolkbiel said, and took advantage of Kiba slightly down guard, and attempted to slash him. However, Kiba managed to block with his sword.

*GIIIIN!*

"Wha…!" Kiba said surprised, as his Holy-demonic sword received a crack. It was then Kolkabiel sent a shockwave from his body.

*DON!*

Xenovia and I were sent flying away by the shockwave created by Kokabiel's body. They've managed to recover themselves, but they were breathing hard.

"Kokabiel! It's not over yet!" Kiba said, as he puts his strength into his Holy-demonic sword once more.

"Hahaha! You still come at me? All right! Come!"

"Holy-demonic sword." Kiba said, and then surrounded Kolkabiel with swords covered in holy and demonic aura, to which surrounded Kolkabiel and trapped him.

"You think you've captured me with this?" Kolkabiel said as he unfurled his wings once more, and became sharp like swords. It then easily broke the swords incoming towards him.

"Is this it?" Kolkabiel sighed with disappointment. But before he could go on, and Takuya spoke up.

"It's not over yet!" Takuya shouted, and soon brought out his sword out of its sheath, this time with energy laced upon it. However, this energy...

**{Boost!}**

*Chirp!*

A sound of a thousand birds soon filled the air, and lightning soon danced around Takuya. Lightning danced everywhere around Takuya's sword, and it kept growing wilder and powerful around him. The others looked in surprise at the sheer amount of Dark Lightning surrounding his sword.

"**Dark Lightning Style:..." **Takuya said, and soon sped forward Kolkabiel. Kolkabiel just smirked at him.

"Oh? A new trick up your sleeve? Then come at me." Kolkabiel said with a smirk, and surrounded himself with his wings, and became sharp like swords once more. However, Takuya smirked at this. He kept charging forwards with his attack, and soon thrusted his sword towards Kolkabiel.

"...**Black**** Chidori!" **Takuya roared out, and thrusted out his sword towards Kolkabiel. The sword easily pierced through Kolkabiel's defense, and soon stabbed into Kolkabiel's abdomen.

"Gah!" Kolkabiel shouted out in pain. However, Takuya wasn't done yet.

"Fry you bastard!" Takuya shouted out, and discharged a lot of dark electricity onto Kolkabiel, as the sword was still in his body. Kolkabiel screamed in pain as a thousand jolts of Dark electricity surged throughout his body, while Takuya kept pouring out a lot of his Dark Chakra into Kolkabiel's body. As he kept doing that, Kolkabiel glared at Takuya.

"Get off me!" Kolkabiel said, as he managed to shake off Takuya's sword, and back arm Takuya, which sent him flying away.

"Gah!" Takuya shouted in pain as he was sent flying back. As he was sent flying, Aika appeared.

"Takuya!" Aika exclaimed, and caught Takuya that was flying towards her. As she caught him, she was also pushed back, but managed to maintain her footing on the ground. The two came to a stop, and Takuya fell to the ground on his butt.

"T-Thanks Aika." Takuya said, as he managed to recover himself and stand up.

"You can thank me later after this is all done." Aika said to him, and Asia ran up to Takuya and started to heal his wounds. As they received, Kolkabiel stood there, with some smoke coming off him. His body twitched a little at the amount of electricity he received from his body. He glared at Takuya, but then he started smirking.

**Play: One Piece OST: Uunan and the stone storage room**

"...Heh. The Sekiryutei wasn't bad. He actually done some damage to me, unlike the rest of you. But even so, seeing that even after losing the masters you serve, you devils and followers of God can still fight, huh!" Kolkabiel said to them.

"…What do you mean?" Rias asked. Kokabiel started laughing aloud as if he found it truly amusing.

"Fuhaha, fuhahahahahahahahahaha! That's right! I totally forgot! The truth wasn't revealed to you lower guys! Then I will tell you. In the war between the three sides, not only the Yondai-Maou but also God died!" Kolkabiel shouted to them the most shocking truth. Everyone stood there, shocked at hearing this.

"It's normal for you guys to not know about it. Who can say that God has died? Humans are an incomplete bunch. Without God, they cannot control their hearts and obey the laws, you know? Even us, the fallen-angels, and devils couldn't tell this to those below us. You won't know where the information about God will be leaked from. Even among the three-powers, only the people at the top and certain people know about it. Though it seems Balba noticed it earlier." Kolkabiel told them, while everyone looked with disbelief.

"After the War, what was left were the angels who had lost their God, the devils that lost their Maou and the majority of high-class devils and the fallen-angels who lost most of the fallen-angels apart from the leaders. So it wasn't a mere exhausted state. All of the factions fell so low, that they had to rely on humans to continue their generations. Especially the angels and fallen-angels that could only continue their generation by mating with humans. Fallen-angels can increase if the angels fall. But pure-angels can't increase their numbers after losing God. Even pure-devils are rare, right?"

"…Lies…it's a lie…" Xenovia said, as she started losing strength. She had a panicked expression, and looked like she lost meaning in life.

"The truth is that another big war wouldn't happen unless you do it on purpose. It means that all three-sides went through hell in the past war. Everyone decided that it was meaningless to continue having a war if the start of it all, God and the Maou, were dead. Even that bastard Azazel declared that "there is no second war" after losing the majority of his men in the war! It's hard to bear! It truly is hard to bear! To lower your gun once you already shot it!? Don't fuck around. Don't fuck around! If we continued on from there, we could have won! Even so, he...! Is there any value in fallen-angels who can only live by inviting humans who possess Sacred Gears!?" Kolkabiel said furiously in his argument.

Asia covered her mouth with her hands, opened her eyes wide, and her whole body shook.

"…God doesn't exist? God…is dead? Then the love we were given by him is…" Asia said with a tone of shock and disbelief. Kokabiel answered Asia-san's doubt with a laugh.

"That's right. It's normal that there is no love from God and no divine protection from him. God is gone already. Michael is certainly doing well. He's taking the place of God and is taking care of the angels and humans. Well, if the "system" used by God is operating, then the prayer to God, the blessing to God, and exorcism would function. But if you compare it to the time God was present, the number of believers decreased. That Holy-demonic sword brat over there was able to create the Holy-demonic sword because the balance between God and the Maou broke. In reality, Holy and demonic powers cannot merge. If the ones who rule the power of Holy and demonic powers, God and the Maou, disappear, then lots of unique phenomenons occur." Kolkabiel said to them.

It was then Asia dropped to the floor.

"Asia! Pull yourself together, Asia!" Takuya shouted at her, while catching Asia from falling to the ground. However, Asia remained fainted from this fact. It was then Kolkabiel raised his fist to the air.

"From here on out, I will start a war! I will take your heads as a gift! Even if it's only me, I will continue from where we left off! I'm going to show Sirzechs and Michael that we, the fallen-angels, are the ultimate beings!" Kolkabiel shouted out with a smirk on his face. Everyone stood there, silently as they tried to comprehend as they heard the shocking truth. However, it was then Takuya, Jimbei, and Aika stepped forward.

"So what if God is gone!" Takuya shouted out to him, which shocked the people around him. "So what if He is gone!? We were able to move on just fine, even if we didn't know that God is dead! And if God is dead, that means he can no longer grant us these so called miracles! But look at the rest of us! We're able to do just fine!" Takuya said to him.

"That's right! Even if the top guy in Heaven is gone, we were able to be just fine!" Jimbei shouted to him.

"God or no God, I'm still able to move on!" Aika shouted in determination. It was then Takuya pointed out a shocking fact.

"And let me tell you something! Aika, Jimbei, and I came from a separate and different dimension, one where Biblical God never existed! That's right! You heard me! God never existed in our world, and we never needed Him!" Takuya shouted out to Kolkabiel, to which he stood there shocked. The others looked on with surprise as well.

"So just because He is gone, it doesn't mean that I will give up on stopping you!" Takuya strongly declared. Kolkabiel just smirked at him.

"Heh, then how are you going to defeat me? Huh Sekiryutei!? You've let most of your comrades fight, but I never saw you fight much! So come! Come entertain me in this last fight, before I grow bored and kill everyone here, including this town! So I could finally start the War the I longed for!" Kolkabiel shouted to him. Takuya didn't seem fazed by Kolkabiel's shouting, but then took a deep breath.

"...You truly are a monster. Wanting War just for your own satisfaction." Takuya said to him in a calm tone. He then looked at Kolkabiel, this time with his eyes shifting to a dark color.

"Do you know what war causes? Pain, hatred, misery, sadness...There are so many emotions, that even hearing and imagining it brings pain to my heart. So now..." Takuya said, as he raised his Yami-ita in sheathed sword.

**Play: Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance: L'Oscurita dell'Iggnoto**

"...I will prevent you from letting that happen." Takuya coldly said to Kolkabiel, and his Yami-ita started to change, much to the shock of others. The Yami-ita soon started glowing black, before being enveloped by the dark chakra. It was then the sword started to morph into something small. As it transformed, the Dark Chakra cleared around the Yami-ita, and it revealed a new form.

Yami-ita was now in a mask. It was a mask the covers his nose, eyes, and the upper part of his head. It only leaves the opening of the lower half of the head, which leaves the mouth. The mask was puts white, with two eye-like lines symmetrical on each side. and in the center stood the kanji "Zero".

The others grew surprised and shocked at seeing Takuya's sword, which transformed into a mask, which greatly confused them. However, what they heard from him was completely surprising. Takuya slowly turned to them, and had a sad look on his face.

"...Everyone. No matter what I do from here, please treat me like the same as you did before. Promise me. Please." Takuya told them, which greatly confused them. However, his teammates grew surprised at this.

"Takuya! You-!" Jimbei said, surprised at this.

"Takuya!" Aika exclaimed with shock and surprise. However, Takuya ignored his friends' cries, and started at the mask in front of him.

"...All that secret training paid off...though..." Takuya muttered, but then shook his head.

"...This is to protect everyone...or else the spell will detonate." Takuya whispered. He then uttered these very words that shocked everyone once more.

'...Zero...it's time for you and I...to connect again...just like before...' Takuya thought, as the mask got closer to his face.

"**Balance Breaker..."** Takuya spoke quietly as he raised the mask towards his head. He soon puts it on.

"**...Zero Darkness!" **Takuya roared out as the mask comes to contact with his face. It was then it happened.

*BOOM!*

An explosion of Dark Chakra soon started flooding out of Takuya's body, and a wild energy and wind soon started flying all over the place. Everyone, including Kolkabiel, had the put up their arms and shield themselves from the dark energy that flooded out of Takuya.

"Gergh!" Jimbei grunted as he was pushed back for being too close to Takuya.

"Ah!" Aiks shouted as well as she was pushed back.

The maelstrom of darkness kept swirling around the area, until it started to dye down. As the tempest of darkness died down, the Dark Chakra soon cleared and revealed Takuya.

**Play: Magi: The Kingdom of Magic: A Storm is Coming to Us All**

He now had additional features. The first was obviously the mask on. But the second feature was what he wore. Along with his school uniform, he wore a black coat made of energy. His coat was quite long, and fell to his knees. His coat was also had to long tails attached to it. (**A/N: Imagine Ragna the Bloodege's coat in black color)**

However, he remained silent for a few moments. But then shocking came from his mouth. He then gave a dark chuckle, which disturbed everyone at this. This was the first time Takuya sounded like this. However, what was more shocking was his voice. It sounded way more different. It was then he finally revealed it.

**[...Hmph. **So this is the time where my host is pushed to his limits, and resorted to using me**.] **Takuya said with a different voice. He then turned to Rias and the others, who kept looking shocked at him.

"...T-Takuya?" Rias said, as she got scared by this. However, he ignored her. He then took a breath, and turned to them.

****[Hello...Devils. I believe this is the first time we're speaking to each other.] ****Takuya said to them, with no warm tone in it. It instead sounded like he needed to greet like it was required.

"...What do you mean by that?" Rias said with confusion. However, Aika and Jimbei recovered from the blast they received from Takuya's explosion of Dark Chakra, and appeared in front of Takuya with their battle stances.

**"**...Zero." Jimbei said.

"...You." Aika said to Takuya. The others grew highly confused at this.

"Jimbei? Aika? Why are you...?" Rias asked them in confusion. Both Jimbei and Aika grew alarmed at this. But before they could respond, Takuya took over.

**[There is no need to tell them, my host's teammates. I will introduce myself to them.]** Takuya with a different voice said to them, to which they grew alarmed at what he was about to say.

**[I'm the Zero Tails, the supposed "spirit" that is sealed within my host's Yami-ita. I am the source of his dark powers.] **Takuya-Zero said to them, to which they become greatly shocked at this.

"...Now that you mention it, I remember Takuya telling us that he saw a figure in his Yami-ita on the day he awakened his Sacred Gears. And wait...source of dark powers? Aika told me that...!" Rias said to realization. Takuya-Zero then gave her a clap.

**[Ah, so you've finally noticed. Good for you, my host's vixen. You certainly have that leadership quality, despite having a few flaws here and there.] **Takuya-Zero said to them without care. Rias blushed at the word vixen, and then frowned at the way he spoke at her.

"...I've never heard of a spirit taking over the possessed of the Sacred Gear. What are you? And what have you done with my precious Takuya!?" Rias furiously asked him. Takuya gave her a low chuckle.

**[All will be explained, you impatient Devil. But I'll answer you last one. My host is safe. He is just...asleep, deep within his soul. I've just managed to come and possess him through this technique.] **Takuya-Zero told him, which gave relief and alarm to others. Before Rias could say anything, Takuya-Zero turned his back on her, and faced Kolkabiel.

**[Ahh, and now I stand before Kokabiel, the Fallen Angel that survived against God and the Past Maous.] **Takuya-Zero said to him. Kolkabiel simply looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I've heard and slain many creatures in the past, but I never heard of this so called Zero-Tails." Kolkabiel said to him. Takuya-Zero nodded at him.

**[I agree, because I'm not originally from this dimension, just like my host and his team mates.] **Takuya-Zero said to him, which surprised the others. Takuya-Zero then gave a grin.

**[Kolkabiel...such a wonderful darkness you exclude. Your excessive Pride for yourself and the Fallen Angel Race. Your Greed for power and war. Your undying Wrath to show upon all others. Those three darkest emotions are so powerful, you're beginning to satisfy my appetite. It's been a long time since I consumed upon very dark emotions.] **Takuya-Zero said to him, and gave a sigh. Kolkabiel just gave raised eyebrows at this, not really getting where he's getting with this. But he didn't deny what he said about three darkest emotion, cause it was true.

**[It's sad really. I can't get a decent meal at any time anymore. The darkness that these Devil's produce is quite pathetic if you ask me. I've seen humans capable of producing this, and even to greater heights.] **Takuya-Zero said, which brought great discomfort to the others. **[I honestly want to bathe this world into darkness. This current world is pitiful to look at, with what Humans are capable of.]** Takuya Zero said. This greatly alarmed the others, can't believing what this entity is saying, and through Takuya's mouth no less. It was then Kolkabiel's eye widen in realization, and brought a victorious smirk.

"Then why won't you join me, Zero Tails? Swear your allegiance under me, and I'll provide you all the darkest emotions that you can feed on. I can also make you the most feared being on top, after me of course. I can start with the War that I'm about to start. So how about it? You've got nothing to lose..." Kolkabiel said to him with a confident smirk.

**[...]** Takuya-Zero stayed silent at this, while staring (sort of) towards Kolkabiel. The others grew alarmed at this.

"Takuya! Don't! Snap out of it man!" Jimbei shouted to him.

"Takuya! Please! Don't give into the darkness!" Aika shouted to him.

"Takuya! No! Please! Come back to us! I don't want to lose you to him!" Rias shouted to him

"Takuya-kun!" Akeno excliamed.

"Takuya-kun! Don't fall under Zero's influence!" Kiba excalimed to him.

"...No! Not again!" Koneko exclaimed with a horrified tone.

However, their words fell deaf on his ears, and Takuya-Zero stayed silent at them, but decided.

**[...Huh...an opportunity to see the world in chaos and darkness, feeding upon the darkness whenever I please? A good offer...] **Takuya-Zero said to him.

"...!" The entire group gasped in horror, while Kolkabiel gave a victorious smirk.

"Ah! So you decided to jo-" whatever Kolkabiel said was interrupted when Takuya-Zero spoke once more.

**Play: Katekyo Hitman Reborn OST: The Enemy's Fierce Attack**

**[At the same time, I reject!] **Takuya-Zero said with a killer grin, which surprised those around him. He immediately charged a jutsu in his hand. A swilling orb of darkness formed in Takuya-Zero's hand, but it surged with more power and size than last time.

**[Darkness Style: Collapsed Planet Rasengan!] **Takuya-Zero said, and shot off a high speed **Collapsed Planet**** Rasengan **towards Kolkabiel, who was caught off guard by the attack.

"...!" Kolkabiel's eyes widened at this attack.

*BOOOOOOMMM!*

A large explosion of Dark Chakra soon flooded the area once more, as the orb made contact with Kolkabiel and exploded once more. High winds and smoke and dust clouds soon surrounded the explosion area. The Gremory Peerage, Takuya's teammates, and Xenovia looked on with surprise at the immense power that Takuya unleashed.

"Such incredible power!" Rias shouted in surprise.

"This is Takuya-kun's Balance Breaker!?" Kiba said in surprise.

"...That is Takuya's true power with Darkness." Aika told them, as she watched Takuya-Zero, without taking her eyes off him.

"...Senpai..." Koneko whispered

"...Yeah. That's how powerful it is." Jimbei said, as he simply watched Takuya-Zero stand there.

The group then saw Kolkabiel walk out of the smoke. His clothes were in tatters, he body held a lot of wounds all over, and Kolkabiel looked like he wanted to kill Takuya-Zero so badly with the death glare he gave.

"What the hell!? I offered you the ultimate reward, but you rejected me!?" Kolkabiel furiously yelled. Takuya-Zero gave a smirk at him.

**[Oh, so you've managed to survive it? Good. I was hoping for an opponent that would last longer.] **Takuya-Zero said with a satisfied smirk, but then gave a tired sigh.

**[I don't really care about all this. Angel, Fallen Angel, or Devils. You people can do whatever you want. I don't really care on who is superior, nor do I care for being superior as well. And even though I said this world was pitiful to look at, and drown this world into darkness, Humanity seems capable of destroying itself. I don't really care on how long it last, because I believe the result is the same: darkness.] **Takuya-Zero said to him.

**[Besides...my host kills my boredom. After so much time has passed by for me, just consuming the darkness from others is just plain boring. However, my host here makes things a lot more interesting. So I give him power, and he fights strong opponents. We have a pretty symbolic relationship, don't you think] **Takuya-Zero said to him with a dark smile.

"More like parasitic." Jimbei commented.

**[Shut up. Nrgh...You're as annoying as my host.]**

Jimbei gave a chuck at that response. It was then Takuya-Zero slight gasp in surprise, but then sighed in annoyance.

**[...It seems that my time is up...Hmph. And I wanted more time in the outside world...No matter. There will another time when he needs me, so I'll be back.] **Takuya-Zero said with a confident smirk, which surprised the others. Takuya-Zero turned to them.

**[What? Did you actually believe that I was permanently controlling my host? I could only control him for a certain amount of time, and that is it. After that, I'm gone and he's back in control. But I suppose it's better than nothing.] **Takuya-Zero said, while putting a whoe-is-me pose. But then he realized something.

**[Oh yeah...before I go...] **Takuya-Zero said, and then turned to Koneko.

**[You. You're the Gremory's Rook, correct?] **Takuya-Zero said to Koneko. Koneko stiffned, but nodded at him.

**[Let me tell you something quick, because it has been bothering me ever since I saw you.] **Takuya-Zero said to her, to which Koneko became troubled by this. It was then she was shocked on what Takuya-Zero said.

**[...Embrace that power you have. I can sense it deep within you, even if you're not using it.] **Takuya-Zero told her, to which Koneko stiffended even more, and grew a horrified expression. The fellow peerage members grew alarmed at this, while the others grew confused.

"...!" Koneko took in a sharp intake of air.

"Koneko!" Rias excalimed, realizing on Takuya-Zero meant by this statement. Takuya-Zero continued.

**[I can sense dark emotions. And from what I sensed from you, as well as reading your dark past, as well as that power you have. Let me tell you this. Embrace it, just like how my host embraced my dark power. Otherwise...you'll end up as nothing more than a useless burden.] **Takuya-Zero coldly told her, to which Koneko's eye widened at hearing the word burden. She gritted her teeth, while glaring at Takuya-Zero. Rias glared at him as well.

"Shut up! What right do you have, calling her weak!?" Rias angrily shouted at Takuya-Zero, to which he shrugged at her yelling.

**[I just wanted to say what was bothering me, my host Vixen.] **Takuya-Zero said with an uncaring tone, which greatly angered Rias.

**[...Hmph. I suppose that's it, and my time here is ending.] **Takuya-Zero said, and have a two finger goodbye.

**[...Later.] **Takuya-Zero said, and an aura soon manifested quickly around him, and faded away. The others stayed silent, and watched Takuya silently stand there.

**End OST**

After a few moments, he spoke.

"...Am I back?" Takuya asked himself.

"*Gasp!*" were all the gasps of the Peerage members, teammates, and Xenovia.

"He's back!" the group shouted out with happiness and relief. Though, Xenovia just said it in a surprised tone. Rias, Akeno, and Aika had tears leaking from their eyes, happy to see Takuya back. Jimbei and Kiba smiled at seeing their friend back. Xenovia just sighed in relief, no longer wanting to have to deal with Zero.

Takuya looked at them with surprise.

"...You guys..." Takuya whispered. Before they could continue, Kolkabiel made his presence known.

"Die!" Kolkabiel shouted, as he threw a **Spear of Light **towards him. The others grew alarmed at this.

"Takuya!" "Takuya-kun!" "Takuya-Senpai!" shouted the others. Takuya quickly turned, and saw the **Spear of Light **in on him. Just as it was about to reach him, it suddenly stopped in its tracks.

"What!?" Kolkabiel shouted, as he saw his **Spear of Light **stopped, and the others grew surprised as well. The reason why it stopped was because Takuya's reliable jutsu came up to save him.

His **Shadow Arm****.**

"What!?" Kolkabiel angrily shouted, seeing his spear being stopped.

The arm then tightened its grip on the spear, and crushed it into fragments. Takuya looked at the fragments, and towards Kolkabiel.

"...Nice try." Takuya told him, and then gave a frustrated sighed.

"Sorry for Zero's way of showing himself, but he is like that. But now I'm the one who is fighting." Takuya said to him, while taking a fighting stance. It was then Aika and Jimbei jumped next to him.

**Play: Blazblue Chrono Phantasma OST: Six Heros**

"You didn't think you would fight alone, did ya?" Jimbei said as he landed on Takuya's left.

"Don't count us out just yet, Takuya!" Aika said to him, as she landed on his right.

It was then they went to the next level.

"**Light Style: Angel Mode!" **Aika said, and the **Chakra Bell** soon glowed, and unleashed a lot of light energy around her. She glowed with pure light chakra energy, while growing wings on her back, though not attached, but showed that they were there.

"Heh, you couldn't possibly forget about me, can you?" Jimbei said with a smile. He then raised his guns, and gave a small grin.

**"All Bolverk Restrictions Release! Overdrive mode, activate!" **Jimbei shouted out, and complex sealing matrixes appeared on his gun and glowed. It soon faded, and then his guns then pulsed with a lot of power. It glowed with a blue aura around it.

The others grew surprised at the level that the team brought, surprised to see so much power leaking out of them.

Three teammates stood side by side, with the powers flaring. It was then they took a step forward.

"...Team Zero. Let's go." was all Takuya said, as the three charged in.

...

**And that is a wrap to this chapter!**

**Looks like Takuya, Jimbei, and Aika are about to kick some Fallen Ass! Let's see how this will turn out for Kokabiel!**

**(Harem List)**

**[Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, Ophis, Rossweisse, Kuroka, Abe, Serefall, Gabriel, Le Fay, Aika, WIP]**

**(Takuya and his Balance Breaker)**

**I'm sure you question to why Takuya managed to get Balance Breaker with his Yami-ita. I can explain that.**

**You see, back before he got sent to the DxD universe, he tried to control the dark power he had. Similar to Naruto when he tried to control Kurama's power, Takuya did a similar thing. He faced Zero, and fought him hard, with him defeating Zero (though barely), and getting to control his powers. After some time, Zero decided to cooperate with Takuya, and lend him true power.**

**Ddraig stated that the Sacred Gear responds to the users will. What difference does it make with the feelings and strong connection between Takuya and Zero?**

**And for a better visual of Takuya's Balance Breaker with Yami-ita, it's Zero's mask, but in the shape of Adam Taurus Mask from RWBY. The mask is only missing the antennae and mask lip on it.**

**Jutsu/Spell ****List**

****Chakra Shot: Rapid Fire! ****

****Light Style: Light Bullet! ****

****Ice Car!****

******Chakra Shot: Grenade Launcher! - One of Jimbei's big hitter attack. Jimbei fires balls of pulsating chakra towards the opponent, and soon detonate like a grenade, though 5x powerful due to it being charged with pure chakra.******

********Light Style: Saber of Light!**  
******

********Dark Fire Style: Fire Dragon's Bullet! - A fire jutsu technique where it fires a gigantic bullet (twice the size of an average human), with searing heat condensed in that form. When laced with Darkness, it becomes highly deadly.********

********Chakra Shot: Peace Maker!********

**********Light Style: Fist of Light!**********

************Light Style: Light Barrier!************

**************Dark Lightning Style: Black Chidori! - Admit it, your inner fanboy squealed at reading this. Yes, this is the infamous technique that Sasuke uses, and its quite powerful in its own right. To be charged with dark chakra, while enhancing the blades power = devastating technique. It even has enough power to easily pierce through even Kolkabiel's defenses, and that is saying a lot.**************

**************Darkness Style: Shadow Arm!**************

****************Darkness Style: Collapsed Planet Rasengan! - Think of it as a way bigger version of the Rasegan. Like...yoga ball big Rasengan. This technique is way more powerful than the Dark Star Rasegan (obviously), and can literally create a massive explosion once it impacts with the enemy/target.****************

******************Light Style: Angel Mode! - This is a move that I've gotten from the Naruto Movies. Remember that time where that girl went into that angel form, and had enough power to defeat the demon? Aika went into that transformation. And before you ask, no, she will not self-destruct or die from it. Considering that Aika has trained way more longer than that girl in the movie, she has better control over her jutsu, and will not die. And for a better visual, just picture her with her Musubi's Sekirei Wings from Sekirei, along with her glowing in a bright aura.******************

********************All Bolverk Restrictions Release! Now kicking it into Overdrive! - I took a page out of this from the Blazblue Games. Yes, this is where Jimbei's Bolverk go lvl. 2 or something like that. Now his guns have more fire power to it, and is able to enhance chakra blast. ********************

**Balance Breaker - Zero Darkness: This is the Balance Breaker for Yami-ita. When being used, this allows the user high amounts of Dark Chakra, to the point where it seems unlimited. With a lot of Dark Chakra, the user is able to use powerful jutsus, and the darkness techniques are enhanced largely. The only tradeoff is that when using this, the user loses the ability to use the five elements. I would also like to point out that this technique doesn't enhance the user's physical strength. ****And drawback to using this Balance Breaker is that once it reaches its limit, the user isn't able to use nin-jutsus for a short period of time, unless the user trains hard to overcome this. But for now, Takuya faces this kind of setback.**

**As for visual appearances for Takuya'a balance breaker, he has Zero's mask in the shape of Adam's mask from RWBY, and gains the black version of Ragna the Bloodege's coat from BlazBlue.**

**Please Review, And No Flames.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD or the Naruto Elements**

**Response to Reviews:**

**To all of you: Yes, I think I'm planning on combining both balance breakers, but not to soon in the story.**

**Giest: I got you good there, huh? Well, at least everyone is happy to see Takuya back in control.**

**Geminirose: Thanks. I'm thinking on just leaving the balance breaker as it is...maybe. I don't know. As for Konou, I'm not really sure.**

**Neonlight01: Yep, Naruto and Sasuke were pretty surprised to see Takuya able to perform their techniques. No, Aika and Shion aren't related. Shion doesn't exist. Naruto movies are considered non-canon, so I've took non-canon and put it in another form. So there.**

**Lightwave: Working on it. And thanks for telling me Shion.**

**ShadowUzumaki55: Thanks. You're going to have to read and find out. **

**Giest: ...Might sound like an idea, but unfortunately, I think there is enough people from Takuya's dimension to enter. So yeah. Sorry.**

**Kurama09: Yo no comprende español.**

**...**

**Play: Naruto Shippuden OST: Kesei Gyakuten**

The three Shinobi sped forward, and charged in on Kolkabiel. Kolkabiel just smirked at them.

"Hahaha! So you three finally fight, after letting your comrades fight? Interesting!" Kolkabiel said with a smirk, and produced a **Spear of ****Light**. He then threw it.

**{Boost!}**

"**Darkness Style: Shadow Arms!" **Takuya shouted and produced 10 **Shadow Arms****. ** One of the 10 **Shadow Arms** reached forward, and intercepted with the **Spear of ****Light**. After that, the rest of the **Shadow Arms **shot forward and closed in on Kolkabiel. Kolkabiel used his razor sharp wings to deflect them. As he did, Jimbei also attacked.

"**Chakra Shot: Hyper Beam!**" Jimbei shouted, and shot forth a powerful beam of chakra towards Kolkabiel. Kolkabiel frowned a bit, and countered with it with a **Sword of Light**. However, as he did, the beam he shot made him slide back to the power it released.

"Nrgh!" Kolkabiel grunted out at the beam of chakra sent towards him. As he blocked it, Aika came up.

"**Light Style: Hand of Fate!**" Aika said, and thrusted her fist forward, coated with light chakra. Kolkabiel blocked it with his hand, and smirked.

"That all you got, _angel_?" Kolkabiel said mockingly to her. However, Aika smiled at him.

"Not even." was all she said, and her hand shot forward a powerful beam of light chakra, which engulfed him.**  
**

"Ah!" Kolkabiel shouted out in pain, as he was caught by surprise, and his hand burned with the intense bright energy from Aika. As soon as the attacked ended, he recovered from the attack, and glared at Aika.

"You!" Kolkabiel exclaimed angrily, but was then interrupted by Takuya with another attack.

**{Boost!}**

**"Darkness Style: Shadow Dragon's Slash!" **Takuya excliamed, and coated his hands with darkness. The darkness soon took form of menacing claws that pulsated with pure darkness. Takuya then rapidly slashed and clawed at Kolkabiel. Kolkabiel summoned his **Sword of Light **in each hand, and tried to parry off the claws. As he did, he noticed that his swords were starting to chip, while Takuya kept slashing away. As Kolkabiel blocked a slash from Takuya, he saw's Takuya's opening spot.

"Hah! You let yourself open!" Kolkabiel exclaimed, and attempted to stab where Takuya attempted to slash. However, he didn't anticipate the other 10 **Shadow Arms **that were there. One of the arms grabbed onto Kolkabiel's sword, which prevented him from attacking, while the other 9 attempted to rapidly punch Kolkabiel everywhere, where he left himself open to attack as he tried to stab Takuya.**  
**

"Ahhhrrggghh!" Kolkabiel shouted out in pain at the flurry of punches he received from every angle. Takuya then sprung forward, and delivered a powerful slash across Kolkabiel's chest with his claws. Kolkabiel shouted out in pain, as a deep gash appeared on his chest.

"ARGH!" Kolkabiel shouted once more in pain, and he backed away fast from him. He then breathed heavily, while clutching onto his bleeding chest.

"D-damn you!" Kolkabiel cursed at Takuya. He then raised his hands, and produced a gigantic **Spear of Light**, which was 20x bigger than the regular spear. Many of the Peerage members, along with Xenovia, gasped at the sight before them.

"If this spear hits this school, then this whole place will be wiped out!" Rias said with horror on seeing this.

"Everyone! Brace yourselves and find cover!" Akeno ordered. The Peerage members, along with Xenovia, nodded. But were then interrupted by another voice.

"Don't worry. I got the idea of taking care of this!" Takuya exclaimed to them. Everyone looked at him, like he was crazy.

"What!? How can you go on par with that!?" Rias asked him. Takuya then gave her a smile, a familiar smile that she has seen before.

Trust me.

Rias blinked at his smile, but then shook her head. No. Even if she does, there's no way...

Before she could shout Takuya and his teammates to get out of there, Kolkabiel fired his weapon.

"DIE!" Kolkabiel shouted out, as he threw the spear, making the gigantic **Spear of Light **fall towards the Shinobi Trio. Takuya looked at incoming spear, and looked at the two of his teammates. They looked at each other with determination, and nodded. Takuya then used his attack.

**{Boost!}**

**"Darkness Style: Giant Shadow Arm!" **Takuya shouted out, and darkness began building up in his shadow. The shadow soon formed, and unlike the **Shadow Arm **before, it was gigantic, big enough to intercept with the incoming **Spear of Light**. The giant arm moved forwards, and opened its hand to the spear. The hand and spear collided, and created a gigantic sparks of power clashing between them. Even though they clashed, there was one clear winner.

The gigantic **Shadow Arm** soon clenched its hand, and began crushing the **Spear of Light **within its grasp. Soon enough, cracks began to form all over the spear, which surprised the others.**  
**

"What!?" Kokabiel exclaimed.

"...!" were the others surprised reactions.

"Shatter!" Takuya roared out, and under those words, the Spear of Light exploded into millions of fragments, which greatly surprised everyone around him.

Before Kokabiel could reaction, Aika was behind him, and she had a powerful technique in her hand

"**Light Style: Shining Rasengan!" **Aika shouted, and thrust a bright glowing orb into his back, which caused him to roar out in pain.

"AHH!" Kokabiel shouted out in pain, and was sent back flying to the ground. However, before he could, Jimbei appeared in front of him, with his guns pointed at him at point blank.

"**Chakra Shot: Hyper Beam!" **Jimbei roared out, and shot out another beam of chakra towards him, which caused Kokabiel to once again scream in pain, as he commuted through the air and hits the ground.

*BOOM!*

A crater was soon made as Kokabiel impacted with the ground, with Kokabiel lying there in pain. However, he managed to recover himself, and shakily stood up in front of them. His entire form was bloody, and his clothes were in tatters.

"Hah...hah...I'm...not...done yet!" Kokabiel roared out, and soon unleashed a devastating bright aura around him, which caused a shockwave around him, and caused the very ground underneath him to crack immensely. Everyone had to maintain the ground as Kokabiel unleashed his devastating aura, including the Shinobi Trio.

"I refuse to be defeated by the likes of you! I'm going to kill you all, and start another Great War!" Kokabiel roared out, and charged forwards with two **Swords of Light** in hand. However, Takuya said otherwise.

"Like I would let you!" Takuya shouted out and sped forward.

**{Boost!}**

"**Darkness Style: Shadow Blade!**" Takuya said, and dark energy formed into his hands, until they formed into a sword. The sword, unlike his katana, was quite big. As the two kept charging towards each other, Kokabiel raised his two swords up in the air, and tried to slash Takuya.

"Die!" Kokabiel roared as he brought his two blades down. However...

"**Darkness Style: Carnage..."** Takuya roared out, and swung his blade down diagonally to the left, which deflected the **Swords of Light **Kokabiel's hand, and swung upwards in a diagonal direction to the right, "...**Scissors!", **Takuya shouted out. The attack then led to a dark scissors forming, which broke the swords in Kokabiel's hand.

"-!" was Kokabiel's surprised reaction, with him leaving an opening.

Time to finish this!

**{Explosion!}**

"Be consumed by the darkness! "**Darkness Style: Black Onslaught!**" Takuya roared out, and gave a loud battle cry as he started slash Kokabiel left and right with his **Shadow Blade. **"**Nightmare Rage!" **Takuya roared out while sending out a barrage of dark energy towards Kokabiel. He then deliver the final blow, with an orb building up in his hand. **"Destruction!" **Takuya shouted out, and slammed a powerful **Dark Star Rasengan **onto Kokabiel.

*BOOOOM!*

An explosion of darkness soon made itself known throughout the whole field, and the earth shook as the attacks impacted with the Cadre. Everyone had to shield themselves from the attack, as the wind and energy rushed past them. As soon as the energy died down, the group then looked at what the results were, and the results were suprising.

Kokabiel lying on the ground, writhing in pain from that attack he received. His entire form was bloodied, covered in burnt marks from attacks, and his body writhed in pain. Meanwhile, Takuya was panting heavily from the assault he landed on Kokabiel.

"I...I..." Kokabiel said weakly, as he tried to make himself stand up, but failed to do so. He laid their in a pitiful state.

**{Reset!}**

**End OST**

"I...will...kill...you...alll...for...wa..r.." Kokabiel weakly stated, and then coughed up blood. It was at that moment, Takuya's mask begun to crack. The mask began to crack more, before it exploded into dark bits of energy, having the mask leave Takuya. The energy soon receded from Takuya, leaving him in his normal state again. The dark bits of energy that cracked from Takuya's mask then clumped back together, and then glowed in a dark aura, and morphed into a familiar shape. The original sword, or 5-release sword of his, was now back. Jimbei and Aika followed in suit as well. Jimbei's Bolverks begun to fade away its blue aura, which signified that it could no longer keep up. Aika's glow with light chakra began to fade, and it all left her, leaving her in her normal attire.

It seems that their energy for the next level that ended. And it was a good thing it ended at that time.

"I...I..." Kokabiel said weakly, but then a new voice appeared.

"Unfortunately, that's not going to happen." said an entirely new voice. It was then the others eyes widened in surprise at that voice, and something more surprising happened.

A figure dropped from the sky, and impacted with Kokabiel.

*BBOOOOOOMMM!*

An explosion erupted as soon as the impact happened.

"What the-!?" the others shouted in surprise, but soon had to shield themselves from the attack's shockwave. As the winds stopped, the others lowered their arms, and saw what was before them.

**Play: Blazblue Chrono Phantasma OST - Black Agression**

The smoke kept smoking and rising in the air. It was then a silhouette of a figure soon stepped out of the cloud, along with dragging Kolkabiel out of it.

The figure turned out to be a man. He was a rather tall and young man. He wears a white, robe-like shirt with long sleeves that is open just above his abdomen; two black belts are fastened on the sleeves. He wore wrist wraps that cover his palm to his elbow, two metal cuffs sit above the wraps on his wrists. On the lower half of his shirt, two brown belts are fashioned, below this, a large and loose brown belt hangs, it has a huge golden buckle. Over his shirt, he wears a large, black cape that is separated into three individual cloves. The interior of the cape is a deep crimson red, while the outerior is decorated with a golden insignia on the outer cloves; the cape is held onto his body via a light brown strap. He wears plain black pants and light brown shoes with metal toe-caps.

As for Kolkabiel, his whole body was limp. He had a whited out look on his face, looking like he was...dead...

Kolkabiel was dead! And this mysterious figure killed him with that powerful attack!

The Peerage Members, along with Xenovia, grew surprised and alarmed at this man's appearance. They've just witnessed him kill Kolkabiel, even though he was already weakened.

"Who is he...?" Rias asked herself, as she and the others went into battle stance, being ready for the man's attack.

However, three certain stood up from the resting positions. Takuya, Jimbei, and Aika had surprised and shocking expressions, with their jaws were dropped.

The Peerage saw their reactions, and grew more alarmed and confused by this.

"Takuya? Jimbei? Aika? Do you know him?" Rias asked them. But she went ignored, as the three shouted out something very very surprising.

"SENSEI!?" shouted out all the three at the same time with a shocked and surprised tone, which highly surprised the others. Their eyes widened at hearing this. The other's eyes widened at that revelation.

"S-Sensei!?" the others exclaimed. The man, now known as the "sensei", chucked at their responses.

"Well hello there, my wonderful disciples! Long time, no see, huh?" the sensei said to them with a comforting smile. The three of them looked shocked at seeing their sensei in front of them, and they all pointed at him.

"What are you doing here!?" They all asked at the same time. The sensei once again just chucked at them.

"Oh, I was just in the neighborhood and thought that I could take down a certain Fallen Angel while I was at it." the sensei told them with a bright tone. The students looked at him with a bit of disbelief. He sighed.

"Geez, you guys are still as serious, even you Jimbei. I'm kind of surprised." the sensei told them.

"S-suprised?" Takuya stuttered. "We should be surprised! How on earth did you get here!?" Takuya asked him. The man just sighed at him.

"Alright alright, don't get so rile up. I'll explain everything. But before that..." the sensai said, and turned his head to the sky. The others followed his gesture, and found another figure in the sky.

**Play: High School DxD Anime OST - Saikyou no Sonzai**

"Fufufu. Interesting." the figure said in the sky, as it slowly descended to the ground, while emitting a bright light. It then stopped near the ground, and floated above the ground about an inch. A white plated armour. There were jewels across various locations on the armour. It also had armour on the face so they couldn't see the expression of this person. The eight wings of light growing from the back were giving out a divine glow in the dark night. Everyone was alarmed by this figure's appearance, and it was then the sensei spoke up.

"Well, Vanishing Dragon, it seems that you were a bit too slow on our race here." the sensei said to him with a victorious smirk. This surprised everyone on who heard that.

'Vanishing Dragon! So this is him!' Takuya thought, with his eyes widening at seeing his supposed rival. Their sensei just gave a sigh at him.

"Balance Breaker already? Jeez, you were eager to fight someone once you got here. Though..." the sensei said, as he tossed the body towards the Vanishing Dragon.

"It seems that he was beaten already to a punch." he bluntly stated. The Vanishing Dragon just gave a small amused laugh.

"Fufufu...well, it seems that my rival was one step ahead of me on this one. And my name is Albion." The Vanishing Dragon said, as he picked up the Kokabiel's corpse and put it over his shoulder, and then moved towards Freed.

"Looks like I have to carry Freed as well. There are things I need to ask him. We will deal with him after that." Albion said, as he picked up Freed. He was about to fly off, until a voice spoke up.

**{Are you ignoring me, huh, white-one?} **spoke a voice that came from Takuya's Boosted Gear, as the gauntlet glowed.

**(So you were awake, red-one.) **spoke another voice from Albion's armor jewel, which was also glowing white.

**{We finally met, but in a situation like this.}**

**(That's all right. It's our destiny to fight one day. Things like this happen.)**

**{But white-one. I can't feel the hostility from you like before.}**

**(Red-one. Your hostility is incredibly low as well.)**

**{Looks like both of us have things that interest us more than fighting.}**

**(That's how it is. We should be having fun by ourselves for a while. It's not bad like this sometimes, right? Let's meet again, Ddraig.)**

**{That would also be fun, huh. See you then, Albion.}**

And with that, the conversation ended between the two dragons. It was then Takuya took a step forward, and looked at Albion.

"So, I take that you're my supposed rival, right?" Takuya asked.

"That is correct." Albion responded. Takuya then gave a look of determination.

"If you're my rival, then let me tell you this: I'm not someone you shouldn't underestimate. So by the time we truly fight as rivals, and possibly not as archenemies, you're in for a world of surprise." Takuya told him with determination. Albion gave a chuckle at him.

"*Chuckle* I pleased to see that my rival is that determined when were going to fight. Well then, keep getting stronger, my rival. I will fight you, and that strong power of yours." Albion told him, and then turned. He soon turned to a white light, and flew away. Takuya stared at the sky for a few more moments, before giving a relieved and tired sigh.

**End OST**

"Phew...finally done." Takuya said, and then turned towards Kiba, who was eyeing Balba's corpse. He walked towards him, and then gave him a pat on the back, which broke Kiba out of his stare. Kiba turned to Takuya with a surprised look. Takuya gave a genuine smile at him.

"Well Kiba? How do you feel now? Do you feel more...light?" Takuya asked him. Kiba paused for a moment, and then spoke.

"...Yes. I actually feel at peace now. All thanks to you." Kiba said to him. Takuya waved it off.

"Don't thank me. Thank everyone who supported you. But before that, I'm impressed with the Balance Breaker you have." Takuya said, looking at the Holy-Demonic Sword in Kiba's hands.

"Takuya-kun, I…" Kiba said, but was then cut off by Takuya.

"Save it. You can tell us that later. For now, let's just take a break for now. Too much has happened, and I just want to go home and crash in bed." Takuya told him.

"...Yeah." Kiba said with a smile with a refreshed look on his face. He truly felt a peace...

"…Kiba-san. We can do club activities together again, yes?" Asia asked with a worried face. Kiba gave her a smile, and was about to respond. However...

"Yuuto." Rias said to him, to which Kiba turned to her. She gave him a welcoming smile.

"Yuuto. I'm glad you returned. Also to reach Balance-Breaker. I am proud." Rias said to him. It was then Kiba made a guilty expression upon his face, and looked down.

"…Buchou. I… To everyone in the club… Most of all, I betrayed you who saved my life once… I can't find the words to express my apology…" Kiba said guiltily and in a apologetic tone. Rias walked up to him, and patted his cheek with her hand.

"But you have returned. That is enough. You can't waste the feelings of your comrades." Rias told him. Kiba nodded at him, and gave a look of resolve.

"Buchou… I will promise you once again. I, Kiba Yuuto, will protect you and my comrades for the rest of my life as the "Knight" of Rias Gremory's group." Kiba said with resolve. Rias gave him another smile.

"Ufufufu. Thank you." Rias said. It was then the sensei spoke up.

"What a touching moment..." the sensei quietly said, and the others immdeatly turned to him. The sensei just gave them a raised eyebrow at their stares.

"What? Why are you guys looking at me like that?" the sensei asked. It was then Rias spoke up.

"So you're Takuya, Jimbei, and Aika's sensei? Correct?" Rias asked him. The sensei had realization etched upon his face.

"Oh yeah, forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kagura Mutsuki, proud Leaf Shinobi of Konohagakure, heir to the Mutsuki clan, leader of team Zero and sensei to my 3 disciples. But you can call me Kagura. It's a pleasure to meet you, Rias Gremory." Kagura said to her.

"Oh? You know me?" Rias asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why yes. You're the daughter of the Gremory clan, and the heir to the head of the family. You're much more beautiful than rumors said." Kagura said, to which surprised Rias with his comment. Kagura then had realization struck upon his face.

"Oh, my apologies. I have a tendency to say what's on my mind without thinking. It's an honor to meet you." Kagura said, as he bowed to her. Rias bowed back to him.

"W-Well, yet, it's nice to meet you as well, Kagura-san." Rias said to him. It was then she heard him mutter something under his breath.

"Damn...her chest is enormous...if she were a bit older, she'll be worth taking out..." Kagura quietly said under his breath, while hiding his analytical eyes on her. Rias flinched at that comment, and Takuya twitched in annoyance. Jimbei just shrugged at this, finding like it was a normal thing. And Aika just frowned at him. It was then Takuya stepped up.

"Sensei...you're being a perv again..." Takuya bluntly told him with a dead-panned look. Kagura just responded back with a deadpanned look.

"I'm not a perv. I'm just admiring the female body. Something wrong with that?" Kagura asked, as well as justifying himself.

""Yes!"" Takuya and Aika responded, while Jimbei just gave a chuckle at this. The others looked at the sensei with various reactions. Akeno, all the while, just seemed amused.

"Ufufufu...what an interesting sensei that Takuya-kun has..." Akeno commented. Her voice attracted Kagura's attention, and turned to her. His eye's widened as he laid his eyes upon her.

"Wow...she also looks hot. And her chest might rival Tsunade's..." Kagura muttered. Once again, Team Zero heard him.

"Sensei!" Aika exclaimed to him.

"What?" Kagura said, not finding this wrong at all. All the meanwhile, Akeno just kept giggling at this. It was then Koneko spoke up her own thoughts.

"...Pervert-Sensei..." Koneko bluntly told him. Kagura took a look at her, and stared at her for a few moments. Koneko stared back, but was completely unnerved by this, wondering on what he is thinking.

"...Well, give or take a few years, and she might develop in that area..." Kagura said offhandedly.

Anime ticked off marks appeared on Koneko's head.

*STOMP!*

Koneko stomped the ground out of anger, which caused the ground to crack immensely under her strength and un-shown anger. Kagura backed up from her.

"Woah! Woah! Don't need be so hasty there!" Kagura told her, as he put up hands trying to placate her. Takuya just gave Kagura a deadpanned look.

"Sensei, please stop..." Takuya told him with a groan.

"Stop what?" Kagura asked him. Takuya just gave a sigh at him.

"Nevermind..." Takuya said with a tired tone, while Aika just sighed in defeat as well.

Let it be known that their sensei was actually Konoha's ladies man, and was REALLY REALLY popular with the ladies. With his good looks, charming personality, and his way of talking woman into making them fall for him is what truly made him the ideal ladies man.

Kagura took a look at the group around him, and looked back at Takuya. He grassed onto Takuya's shoulder, and gave a proud nod.

"Gotta say Takky. You certainly chose the right people to hang out with." Kagura said to him with a proud smile.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean!? And quit calling me Takky!" Takuya indigently yelled at him. However, Kagura chose to wave off on what Takuya told him. Though, the peerage became somewhat a bit surprised on what the Kagura called Takuya.

'Takky?' were all the thoughts of the peerage members, and all gave a small sweat drop on what Takuya is nicknamed. Though, Rias sympathized with him. She knew the feeling all too well...

"Oh, by the way, Takky..." Kagura said, as he turned to Takuya.

"Yeah sen-OW!" Takuya shouted out in pain, as he held his head in pain, while Kagura stood there with his fist stood out as he punched Takuya on the head. Takuya looked at him indignantly, while holding his head in pain.

"What the hell was the for!?" Takuya exclaimed at him. Kagura gave Takuya a dead-panned look.

"For being an idiot. What on earth were you thinking, just sacrificing yourself for the sake of your comrade?" Kagura said to him, with a disappointed tone.

"It was for a good cause, really!" Takuya exclaimed, but Kagura didn't buy it, and continued to give him a dead-panned look.

Takuya grumbled under his breath and rubbed his head and said, "First Aika, then Kagura-Sensei. Who's next?"

"Oh, yeah, I knew I forgot something" Jimbei said, and proceeded to whack Takuya on the head as well.

*Whack!*

The sound of a fist impacting with something echoed through the air.

"Ow! Jimbei, what the hell!?" Takuya shouted out to him in an annoyed manner while glaring at him. Jimbei shrugged.

"You deserved it." Jimbei said to him, while not feeling guilty at all. In fact, he just looked all nonchalant about it while picking his ears with his pinky finger.

"What do you mean I deserved it!? I thought you let it go a long time ago!" Takuya angrily shouted at him. It was then the team started to laugh and argue amongst each other, while the others stood there, witnessing Takuya and his team together once more.

"So this is Takuya's team together..." Rias said, as she watched the interaction unfold around them, as she witnessed Takuya shouting at Jimbei, only for Aika to walk up to him and scold him for whatever Takuya did in the past. Takuya flinched at her, and just slumped in defeat at her, while mouthing out "Yes Aika".

"They're so close..." Asia said, watching this.

"Yes. He truly is close with them. I'm kind jealous, seeing how close he is with them, but not with us..." Kiba said, but didn't hold any envy to his voice. No, he was truly amazed and happy to see how Takuya is close with them.

"Yuuto..."

Kiba heard a voice, and turned his head towards Rias.

*VOOOM.*

Rias' hand was covered in a red aura making a dangerous sound. Kiba blinked at her with confusion, while Rias just smiled at him.

"Yuuto. It's a punishment for acting by yourself. 1000 spanks."

The reinforcements soon came after half an hour, while Takuya spent his time arguing with his reunited sensei, while his teammates just laughed along.

It seem that things truly returned to normal...

Well, not yet...

...

(The Occult Research Club Room)

**Play: Persona 3 OST - Strange Sensation**

After a night's rest, they decided to meet up at the Occult Research Club during the weekend as a meeting. Takuya's teammates and sensei came along as well. Xenovia departed, saying that she needed to take care of something. The room was really quiet when everyone arrived, but Rias was the one to break the silence. She cleared her throat.

"I believe it's time to begin." Rias said. "Now that the incident is now done with, there are some important matters that we need to deal with." Rias said. She first turned to Kagura.

"I'm curious, Kagura-san. How did you manage to arrive here? I thought that no one else will arrive here. But I guess our expectations are completely wrong." Rias said to him. Kagura gave a chuckle at her.

"It can't be helped. I am their sensei. So it would only be natural for me to jump in after them and try to pull them out. But sadly, I also failed as well." Kagura said. "But much to my surprise, I found myself in a completely new reality, or dimension you might call it."

It was then Kiba spoke up. "So how did you arrive in this world, Kagura-san?"

Kagura gave a reminiscent smile at them. "Ah yes, that question. Knew one of you would ask that."

His answer came very shocking.

"When I first arrived in this world, I was heavily injured through dimensional crossing, just like my students here. Save the exception of Aika." Kagura pointed out, while Aika nodded at him.

"When I arrived, the place I arrived might surprise you all." Kagura told them. "I fell into the Fallen Angel's headquarters."

"!" were all the reactions of everyone within the room.

"You fell into the Fallen Angel's headquarters!? And you're still alive!?" Rias asked with disbelief traced in her tone. Kagura nodded at her.

"Yep. And I can still remember that like it was yesterday..." Kagura said, looking back at the past.

...

(Flashback)

_In some laboratory, sat a man working on something. He kept tinkering with machines and other devices. He wiped some sweat off his brow._

_"Phew...this is sure taking some time and effort. But that's what I love about this hobby." the man said. He then stood up, and turned around._

_"I think it's time I hit the hay. Maybe read my stash..." the man said, and went into a chuckle. Before he left his room, he felt a weird disturbance in the air. His body immediately tensed, and looked around. _

_Then it happened._

_The air distorted around him, and then a tear out of reality began to appear. A small hole appeared above his research desk, and a figure fell out of the hole, and crashed onto the table, sending papers flying everywhere._

_The man wasn't highly bothered by the fact that his paper was thrown everywhere, but surprised to see a man fall from a tear in space. He didn't see the man move for a while, but heard painful groans from him. He slowly approached him, and leaned down to his body. He saw the man littered with injuries, and immediately knew that this man was under no threat to hurt him. He knelt down to the injured man._

_"Oi! You ok!? Say something!" The man knelt to the man, and life the man halfway, making him sit halfway up. The man groaned, and managed to open his eyes._

_"...W-who are you? W-Where am...I?" the injured man painfully spoke through his breaths. The man narrowed his eyes at this._

_"This isn't good. He needs treatment." the man said, and picked him up, and soon ran out of his office and towards help._

_..._

_(_Back to reality)

"You've meet Azazel, the leader of the Fallen Angels!?" Rias asked with shock and disbelief, and surprise as everyone looked at Kagura with shock. Kagura simply nodded at her.

"Yeah, I've met him. Gotta say, Azazel was totally different from what rumors made him to be." Kagura told him. "He's actually a swell guy to get along with. Well, if you ignore his tendencies with Sacred Gear, then he is okay."

Kagura received everyone's look of disbelief on him, can't believe on hearing what he said. Kagura's students, however, soon broke out of their shock and accepted it.

"If sensei says so, then I trust him. He's always been a good judge of character." Takuya spoke up, and his teammates nodded in agreement with him. The others looked at Takuya and his friends with shock.

His trust in his sensei was that deep?

Rias then cleared her throat.

"W-Well, let's continue on what happened afterwards. Kagura-san?" Rias said to him. Kagura merely shrugged at her.

"Nothing much else happened. I was healed by their magic, and was simply asked a few questions by Azazel himself. He seemed satisfied with my answers, and told everyone that I'm no threat to them, which they accepted. Then I was simply introduced to their headquarters. Gotta say, its like visiting a village sized laboratory research lab. It was quite huge. The place had research on technology and Sacred Gears everywhere, as well as hot babes that I've managed to score with." Kagura said, smiling to himself as he got himself some dates with a lot of Fallen Angel women.

Everyone just sweatdropped at the Kagura's attraction to ladies, and then shook it off.

"I-I see. So if you were here in their base, why are you here now? Aren't you supposed to return to them?" Rias asked with suspicion in her tone. Kagura saw her tone, and immediately went to reassure her.

"Don't worry, I'm not acting as a spy." Kagura told her with a smile. "The reason why I left their base was because of Takuya." Kagura said, as he turned his head towards Takuya, which surprised him.

"M-Me!?" Takuya asked in surprise. Kagura nodded at him.

"Yep. I've been hearing rumors among the Fallen Angels, and heard that the Sekiryutei has awakened. And to my surprise, it was you, Takuya." Kagura said to him. Takuya gave a scratch at the back of his head.

"Am I getting that famous already?" Takuya asked himself. Kagura nodded at him.

"Yeah. Longinus are pretty famous in the supernatural world, so it's natural you'll attract attention." Kagura told him. "When Azazel told me this, I told him that I needed to leave and reunite with my student. He completely understood, and lets me go. Though, he did say that to visit next time and hit a club." Kagura told them. Everyone began sweat dropping, and began wondering on what Azazel truly is.

"I-I see. I think that's enough information to deal with..." Rias said, as she can't believe that her Pawn's sensei was like this. She expected Takuya's sensei to be a disciplined and well respected figure. But instead, she found the sensei to be a playboy with the ladies.

This world truly is open to possible things. And that's a good and bad thing.

**Play: Naruto Shippuden OST - Loneliness **

Rias sighed, and then turned to Takuya with a concerned look. Takuya noticed her looks, and soon noticed everyone's eyes on him once. This made Takuya tense, and uncomfortable under their stares.

'...Those eyes...they're just like them...' Takuya thought, while inwardly shuddering at those memories. Rias made a concerned face at him.

"Why didn't you tell us this, Takuya? Why didn't you tell us about your Balance Breaker and that...Zero Tails?" Rias said to him.

Takuya stayed silent at that. Instead, he looked away from her and the others, like he didn't want to talk about this. Jimbei and Aika frowned heavily at seeing Takuya like this, and Kagura also frowned as well, as well as shaking his head at both sides for his own reasons.

"Takuya? Can you explain to us why you kept this from us?" Rias asked him once more. Takuya continued to stay silent at her, not saying anything. It was then Akeno spoke up.

"Ara ara, are you doing this again, Takuya-kun? Are you hiding things from us?" Akeno asked, while having a slight frown on her face.

"Takuya-kun..." Kiba said to him.

"...Senpai, please explain." Koneko said to him.

"Um..." Asia said, not so sure on what to say.

The pleadings only made Takuya more silent at them, while he continued to not look at him in the eyes.

"Takuya..." Rias said to him with concern, and then she heard Takuya's voice. Though, it was different.

"...I don't have to answer to that." Takuya said quietly to her.

"What?" Rias said in surprise, and the others looked at him with surprise. He just rejected a command from Rias. And he rarely does that, if at all.

"I said I don't have to answer to that. Didn't I say that clear?" Takuya told her with a bit of a cold tone in his voice. Rias didn't like the tone of that voice, and it greatly discomforted her.

"Takuya, please. We just only want to help you." Rias pleaded with him, as she approached him closer. However, Takuya uncharastically backed away from her. This greatly hurted Rias.

"Takuya...?" Rias said in a slightly pained tone, which made Takuya more guilty to feel.

"Please stop..." Takuya pleaded, while having his eye shadowed underneath his hair. Rias tried to get closer to him.

"Takuya, please...we want to know why. If this is hurting you, then we should help you." Rias said to him. But Takuya continued to back away from her.

That was the problem for Takuya. Takuya didn't want to reveal the secret to them, even though the others saw it already. But he still didn't want to reveal any more information.

"I still don't see why I should tell you." Takuya said to her. Rias looked greatly hurt at this, as her face went into a sad and hurt expression.

"Takuya...why?" Rias said to him. It was then Kiba stepped up.

"Takuya-kun." Kiba said to him, gaining Takuya's attention.

""Takuya-kun...you've helped me in with my problems, while I clearly tried to push you away. Yet, you still helped me from my pain. Why are you doing the same as me?" Kiba asked, to which Takuya flinched at Kiba's statement, which was true.

"..." Takuya-kun went into silence at hearing those words. Rias looked like she got a chance thanks to Kiba. She stepped forward.

"Kiba's right, Takuya. Kiba, along with us, have the right as well if you did it yourself. Now please..." Rias pleaded with him once more. It was then Aika took a step forward.

"Rias, please! That's enough!" Aika told her, to which surprised Rias.

"But I just want to..."

"Can't you see how upset and discomforted Takuya is!? Look at him!" Aika told her, and she pointed to him. The others then saw Takuya began to grip onto his arm like a chill went up him, and he was slightly shacking from it, like he was traumatized from it.

"Takuya!?" Rias shouted out with concern, but Aika stepped in front of her.

"Aika, move! I need to help Takuya!" Rias told him. Aika shook her head at her.

"No Rias! What you're doing is further hurting him! Please stop!" Aika told him.

"But-" what else Rias was about to say was interrupted, because another voice spoke up.

"That's enough!" Kagura shouted out to the group, which immediately and effectively stopped them. They all turned to Kagura, who had a frown etched upon his features.

"Arguing amongst yourselves is the last thing we need." Kagura told them in a stern tone. "Now can we all calm down here?"

The others stayed silent upon hearing those words, and soon calmed themselves down. However, that still didn't wipe off the worry off of the peerage members. It was then Kagura spoke up.

"Now that we're calm, let me tell you guys a few things." Kagura told them. "The first is for you Rias."

Rias immediately tensed upon hearing the sensei's words.

"I know that you're trying to help, but by doing so, you're stressing out Takky here." Kagura said, as he looked at Takuya. "You have to read the mood, Rias. Otherwise, you'll end up breaking him than helping him." Kagura told her, which made Rias eyes widened upon hearing that. Kagura then turned to Takuya.

"...Takky." Kagura said, as he looked to Takuya, who was no longer shacking, but still had his eyes shadowed by his hair. Takuya didn't even respond to the nickname.

"...I don't think there is any point in hiding it. The others saw it already." Kagura said to him. "...So why continued to hide it, if it's already shown?

Takuya stayed silent upon hearing those words. He absorbed it into his mind, and tried to think over it. It was then he spoke.

"It's because..." Takuya uttered through his mouth. "...Because...I'm afraid...on what they'll think of me...after this. I don't want them to know..." Takuya said in a pained tone, which surprised the others, but they all looked at him with worry. It was then Takuya clenched his fist.

"I don't...I don't want them to..." Takuya spoke through his mouth with hesitance, but then felt a hand grasp onto his shoulder. Takuya slowly turned his hand to the person who clasped his shoulder, and saw Jimbei there.

Jimbei gave him a neutral state for a moment, and then gave a slow nod at him.

"...Just tell them. You always told them to trust you. Now why can't you trust them?" Jimbei said to him. Takuya's eyes widened upon those words. Jimbei then continued.

"Besides...I have a feeling they'll understand. They're not like them." Jimbei reassured to him. Takuya stayed silent as he heard his best friend's words. He then gave a tired sigh after a brief moment of silence.

"...You're right, sensei...Jimbei..." Takuya said to his friends. "There isn't any point in hiding this...if the others saw this already." Takuya told them. He then looked at Aika with thanks in his eyes.

"Thanks Aika, but I think I can tell them now." Takuya said to her. Aika looked at him with surprise, but then nodded. She then walked to Takuya, and held his hand for support, to show that she is there for him. Takuya gave a small smile at her as thanks, and then turned to the others, who were still staring at him.

"I guess..." Takuya said to them. "...I guess I'll start explaining." Takuya told them. The others listened intently on what he had to say. Takuya first walked to the sofa, and took a seat. Aika sat next to him, and held his hand for support. Rias did the same thing, as she sat next to Takuya, and held his hand as well.

When Rias held his hand, Takuya actually felt a lot of warmth coming from her, which felt...comforting. Comforting was the one word he could describe. But he soon focused back on important matters. He began to explain myself.

**Play: Naruto Shippduen OST: Despair**

"I had a reason why I hid the Balance Breaker from you guys." Takuya told them. "When I unlocked Balance Breaker, I was surprised and shocked to see the consequences of using this power. The power of the Zero Tails having a temporary time having control over my body." Takuya told them. They all stiffened at that. But then they wondered something.

"...You said you've unlocked balance breaker? So that means you unlocked it earlier before the battle with Kokabiel." Rias said to him. Takuya nodded at her.

"So when did you unlock it?" Rias asked.

"I've unlocked it during the training in the mountains before our Rating Game with Raiser." Takuya answered her. This caused shock to all those around him, except for his sensei who kept watching.

"You've unlocked before the Rating Game!?" Rias said in surprise. Takuya nodded at her.

"Yeah. When I first heard about this so called Balance Breaker from Ddraig, I figure that my Yami-ita must've had one. My connections and feeling with Zero only made it easier to unlock my **Zero Darkness**." Takuya told them. He then remembered back.

"I can still remember what it was like to unlock it." Takuya said.

...

(Flashback)

_It was night time, and Takuya stood by himself as he was training himself to get stronger before the game. As he did, there were multiple seals around the area, in order to conceal the Chakra energy presences so that he wouldn't bother everyone. As he kept training, he then finished it off with one finishing move._

_"**Darkness Style: Dark Star Rasengan!**" Takuya shouted out, and thrusted his jutsu towards a boulder. _

_*BOOM!*_

_The attack collided with the rock, and completely obliterated the boulder right in front of him. Takuya was panting from the energy he used through the training. He then took one final breath, and then sat down on the ground._

_"*Pant*...*Pant*...I think it's time I stop." Takuya said to himself. He then brought out a water bottle out of his storage seal, and began drinking from it. As he did, he heard Ddarig say something to him._

_**{Wow Partner. You've been pushing yourself hard for this.}**  
_

_"It's because I need to. This has Rias' love life on the line. And as he friends and Pawn, I have to do everything I can to help her." Takuya said. He then went into thought, and decided to ask a question._

_"Hey, Ddraig." Takuya said to the dragon._

**_{Yeah Partner?}_**

_"I remember you telling me that Sacred Gear evolves to their wielder's feelings, right?" Takuya asked._

**_{That is correct. The more you put more feelings, will, desire, and/or resolve into it, then the Sacred Gears changes and evolves to it's wielder.}_**

_"I see..." Takuya said. "It is possible that there is possibly a next form, one that surpasses other evolution of the Sacred Gears?"_

**_{I never thought you asked that type of question so soon, but yes. There is a next stage where the Sacred Gear can enter a stage. One where it will cause a break in the balance in the world. One capable of entering a new area of power and possibilities.}_**

_"And that it?"_

**_{It is called the Balance Breaker. That is the stage for the Sacred Gear to undergo.}_**

_"I see. So am I close to unlocking you or Zero?" Takuya asked._

**_{Unfortunately, you're still ways off to unlocking mine, Partner. As for Zero. Well, why won't you ask him?}_**

_"Well, if you say so. Zero?"_

**_[I heard you, my host. I'm surprised to hear about this myself, with the Yami-ita now as a Sacred Gear. But now I found out that when I looked deeper into this kind of thing, it sounds a lot like you and I connecting ourselves in the past. Just like how the sealing was fully unlocked and I lent you my Chakra]_**

_Takuya had his eyes widened in surprise upon hearing this. "Wait, so are you saying..?"_

**_[Yes. We are both connected much more closer, thus making your feelings and will to reach the Balance Breaker of your Yami-ita more easier to unlock than any other.]_**

_"I see..." Takuya said, and then looked at his sword. He gave it a good look, and then nodded._

_"I might as well see on what this **Balance Breaker **could do." Takuya said. He fully stood up, and held out the Yami-ita in front of him. He closed his eyes, and focused on trying to unlock it._

_"Focus...think of how Zero and I fully connected back in our world. Back where we worked together...and work as one." Takuya quietly said. Slowly, the Yami-ita began to glow in a dark aura, before a dark energy began engulfing the sword. The sword began to morph, and become smaller in size and shape. Once Takuya finished feeling the energy change in front of him, he opened his eyes, and his eyes widened in surprise._

_"Woah..." Takuya said, as he looked at the mask in front of him. "This is just like Zero's mask. but the top and bottom portion of it is completely cut off." Takuya said._

_"I wonder..." Takuya said, as he puts the mask on his face. It was then he felt energy starting to bristle inside of him. And all of a sudden, he felt his body exploded with energy._

_"Ah!" Takuya shouted in surprise, and blackness soon overcame his vision..._

_(Moments Later)_

_Takuya groaned, as he started to regain his conscience._

_"*Groan*...what happend?" Takuya said. He found himself standing up, and was surprised to find the surrounding changed._

_This place was completely and utterly destroyed. It looked like a tornado just hit this place._

_"What happened...?" Takuya said to himself, and then looked down. He soon found writing on the floor, as well as his phone on the ground. He bent down, and looked at the message. The message read:_

_"If you're reading this, then that means you've managed to regain control. Look at the phone, and it'll explain everything." Takuya read. He then looked at the phone, and turned it on. His eyes widened when his phone said it recorded something. He touched the play button, and his eyes widened on seeing on what he saw._

_The message soon played, and has shown Takuya giving a smile at the phone. But with a mask on him, as well as a dark energy surrounding his body. He then heard himself speak...but not in his voice._

**_[Hello there.]_**

_"Z-Zero?" Takuya said to the video._

**_[If you're seeing this, then that means you've regained control. And before you ask questions, I'll explain, since I don't have much time.]_**

_Takuya stayed silent at this, and listened._

**_[When you put the mask on you, something changed within you. All of my Dark Chakra, with you connected to mine, has suddenly became free from the restrictions put upon it. Thus, you've managed to unlock all the Dark Chakra that was kept from you. Thus, this gives you a huge boost in battle with more energy to use it.]_**

_Takuya's eyes widened when he heard Zero tell him this._

**_[And when you unlocked it, there was a consequence of this. The first is that you're no longer able to use the 5 releases, but only darkness. Fortunately, the Darkness jutsus are powerful and amplified. And the other consequence...is me having control over you.]_**

_"!" Takuya took in a sharp intake of breath._

**_[Relax, I didn't do anything too dangerous. When I found out that I controlled your body, I've decided to have a bit of fun and perform a few jutsus on the area around you. Have to say, it was quite fun to do it. Especially in a human body.]_**

_Takuya stayed silent, as he kept looking at his phone._

**_[After some time having some fun, I felt my control over you starting to end, much to my disappointment. So I've decided to make this message, and tell you this. Now are you satisfied? ]_**

_He didn't do anything but stay silent at this. _

**_[Well, I believe it's time for me to go back. Later...]_**

_And with that, the message ended. Takuya looked completely shocked, and then dropped his phone onto the ground, while looking really shocked at this._

...

(Back to reality)

"...And after that, I've begun to secretly train myself to reduce the time Zero takes to possess me. So for now, he is only able to possess me for short amount of times. But still..." Takuya told them. They all looked shocked at this.

"...So that's what you've done..." Rias muttered. Takuya nodded at her, and then gave a sad look.

"...I suppose you know a bit about the Zero Tails, right?" Takuya asked them. They nodded at him.

"Yes. I remember the Zero Tails telling us that he was a source of your powers, and he came from the same dimension as you guys." Kiba told him. Takuya nodded at him.

"Right. And it is true. He is the source of my powers over Darkness." Takuya told them. "But you're wondering how Zero and I are connected, right?" Takuya asked them, and they nodded. Terra gave a sad look at that.

"...Do you remember that day, when we discussed something about the Bijus?" Takuya asked them. They all looked surprised at that, but they nodded at him.

"I thought so. Bijus are actually powerful creatures that the Shinobi attempted to tame and control their powers. And they've managed to do so. Zero was a pseudo Biju, but was considered an exception. Though, there is a cost...a terrible cost." Takuya told them, which greatly alarmed them.

"...What is this cost?" Akeno asked.

"In order to control and tame a Biju, you need a person's body." Takuya told them. "Bijus are sealed into humans who are at a young age, like as a child or baby." Takuya told them, which surprised the others upon hearing that.

"The humans who have a Biju sealed within them are then labelled with a name. A name that separates them from others." Takuya told them. "They're called Jinchuriki."

"Jinchuriki?" Rias said to him. "That means "Power of Human Sacrifice"."

Takuya nodded at her. "Yeah. That is the term that is used for a person who has a Biju sealed within them."

He then gave them a sad look. "...And I'm one of them."

"!" were all the reactions of the Peerage members around him. Takuya is a Jinchurki! Meaning he has a Biju sealed within him. And that means...!

Takuya gave a humorless laugh upon their realization. "Yeah, that's right. Zero was the one who was sealed into me."

All the Peerage members stayed silent, as they continued to stare at him with surprise. Takuya then sighed.

"...And being a Jinchurki also had a terrible burden brought upon them." Takuya told them, which surprised them even more. It was then what he told them had them completely shocked.

"...Being a Jinchurki means being shunned by others, and being hated. Konoha, the village that I was affiliated with, treated me that way. They all saw me as a person with weird powers." Takuya told them. He then gave a hollow look.

"...I can still remember their voices. Talking behind my back, commenting on how scary it is to see such a dark power I have. I could hear them calling me many things. Freak. Weirdo. Boy with abnormal powers. They all saw me as an outsider, not welcome in their village..." Takuya told them, which horrified the others upon hearing that.

So that is why Takuya wanted to stay silent at them. He was brought upon the burden of being shunned and treated differently from others. He was alone and isolated, nobody to acknowledge him as the real him. It was painful to think and see what he had to go through.

It was then Takuya gave them a pained look. "Now you know. Now you know about me holding an evil entity inside of me. So what are you going to do now?" Takuya asked them, which surprised the others.

Takuya looked down. "Are you going to shun me, like the rest of the villagers?"

Silence reigned upon the room, and the others simply stared at Takuya. Takuya frowned at their silence, and looked down.

'I guess...I guess they see me as a monster...they truly...huh?' Takuya thought. It was then Rias wrapped her around him, which completely surprised him.

"To think you went through such a terrible burden. I'm so sorry, Takuya...I'm so sorry for making you tell us your pain..." Rias said, as she sobbed as she hugged him. The rest of the Peerage gave him gave him understanding looks as well.

"Takuya-kun...I don't care who you are, or what you hold. You are my precious comrade and friend. That's all that matters to me." Kiba told him.

"Takuya. I accept you, no matter who you are!" Asia said to him.

"I don't mind Takuya-kun holding a dark entity within him. Not at all." Akeno said to him with her lady-like smile.

"...I accept senpai." Koneko said to him.

Takuya's eye widened upon hearing their words, and looked at them with surprise.

"You...you accept me for who I am? Not as...?" Takuya said to them with surprise etched upon his features. They all nodded at him. They all looked at each other, and nodded. They all said it together.

"We accept you, Takuya!" they all said to him with smiles.

Upon hearing those very words, his heart felt like a heavy feeling was lifted from him, and his eyes began tearing up upon hearing those words.

"Everyone..." Takuya said to them, as he saw their smiling forms. He smiled thinly at their words, and he began tearing up because of them.

"...*Sniff*...you guys...thank you..." Takuya said to them, as tears of joy leaked through his eyes. Rias continued to hug him for comfort, and Aika followed suit as well. In fact, everyone began to gather around Takuya, and all gave him a hug.

"C'mon! We need to give Takuya some love here! More hugging!" Jimbei said to them, as he also joined in the hugging fest around Takuya.

"If it's love Takuya needs, then I'll certainly provide it for him~" Akeno said in a naughty tone, causing the girls to frown heavily upon her. Meanwhile, Kagura just smiled at Takuya's fortune with his friends, as well as mentally clapping for Takuya's ability to score with such a hot girl. Even the girls around him.

They all hugged Takuya to show them that they were there for him. That they were more than that.

They were a family.

...

(Days Later)

**Play: Katekyo Hitman Reborn OST: Peace**

After they helped comforted the pain within Takuya's heart, Takuya now had heavy feelings lifted from him. He felt that he was now truly connected with them, and no longer had to worry about being rejected. He felt more...light, if he could say that.

So after the Peerage and him truly connecting with each other, life pretty much returned to normal. Save for one thing...

"Hey, Sekiryuutei." Xenovia greeted within the room, who was wearing a Kuou Academy's girl uniform. Takuya was completely surprised to see her here.

"Xenovia? What are you doing here?" Takuya asked her in surprise. His eyes widened when two black wings grew out of her back.

"I found out that God is gone. So I turned into a Devil as a self-abandonment. I received a "Knight" piece from Rias Gremory. It seems like I'm not that great, while Durandal is. So I was able to become a devil with 1 piece. And I was also placed in this school. From now on, I'm a 2nd year student and also a member of the Occult Research Club. Lets get along, Takuya-kun." Xenovia says, while breathing with her nose.

"...Did you just copy Irina with that noise?" Takuya asked her. Xenovia nodded at him.

"I copied Irina, but it looks like it's not easy." Xenovia said. Takuya then turned to Rias.

"Hey, Rias. We're you really sure on reincarnating her with your piece? No offense to you, Xenovia." Takuya told her after he said that.

"None taken."

Rias simply smiled at him.

"Well. Having a Durandal wielder feels reliable. With this, it's a birth of the three-swordsmen. You, Yuuto, and Xenovia." Rias said to him, while she looked like she was enjoying it. Takuya stayed silent at her, before he sighed at her. Of course Rias would do this. After all, Rias is a Devil, and she is a being that attends to Greed. So it's only natural that she should gladly accept Xenovia's power to add to her peerage.

"Yes. I'm a devil now. I can't go back. No, maybe this was a good thing. Hmmm, but since God is gone, my life was a failure. But serving under a devil who was once my enemy is….. Even if she is a sister of a Maou…." Xenovia said, and then held her head in pain. She looked like she received pain from praying.

Takuya sweatdropped at her, and then noticed something.

"By the way, where's Irina?" Takuya asked.

"Irina returned to headquarters along with the corpse of Balba and the 5 Excaliburs including mine. The "fragments" that act as the cores were retrieved in that state. So the mission of retrieving it was accomplished. If they have the cores, they can use alchemy to make the holy-swords again." Xenovia told him, to which Takuya nodded at her.

"Was it alright to give them your Excalibur? More like, was it okay for you to betray the Church?" Kagura asked, as he stepped up.

"I have to give them the Excalibur back just in case. Unlike the Durandal, there are other wielders that could be chosen. Having Durandal is enough for me. When I mentioned the absence of God to them, they became silent. So I became an outsider for knowing the absence of God. The Church hates outsiders and heresy very much. Even if that person is the wielder of Durandal, they will cut them off. Exactly the same way as the incident with Asia Argento." Xenovia said, and then laughed to herself. Takuya heavily frowned at that. So she was nothing more than a tool to them. And to be treated just because you're a bit different or had some flaw.

It was truly sad to see this Church's dark side.

"Irina was lucky. Even if she wasn't in the battle because of the wounds, she ended up not knowing the truth. She has a stronger belief than me. If she found out about God, I don't know what would have happened to her." Xenovia told him. Takuya nodded in understanding at her.

"Yeah. Irina has always been a devoted one." Takuya said, while smiling at his friends Christian tendencies.

"Except, she was really disappointed that I became a devil. I couldn't tell her that it was because of the absence of God. It was an awkward farewell that we had. Maybe we might be enemies the next time we meet." Xenovia said. Takuya nodded in understanding at her, considering how he felt when his friends became part of the opposite side.

"The Church made contact with us devils. More precisely, the Maou talk about this incident. They said, "We would like to make contact with you because of unclear and dishonest actions of the fallen-angels even though we feel unsatisfactory about this". They also apologised about Balba because it was their mistake for letting him escape in the past." Xenovia told them. Takuya sighed at this, as he expected the Church's expected reaction.

"But this school is truly terrifying. Because there's another sister of Maou attending this school." Xenovia said, while giving sigh.

"The truth about this incident was sent to the God-side and the devils' side by the viceroy of the fallen-angels, Azazel. The theft of the Excalibur was an action taken by Kokabiel only. The other leaders didn't know about it. He planned to break the tension between the three sides. Because he tried to start another war, he was originally going to be put in the Cocytus for eternity in a frozen state. But plans changed, as your sensei managed to kill Kokabiel." Rias said, and turned to Kagura, who didn't look even remorseful at this.

"The man deserved it. There is no point in keeping a man alive, who wants nothing more than destruction." Kagura told them. The others nodded in agreement.

"Even though it ended with the Takuya defeating Kokabiel with his Balance Breaker, as well as Kagura executing the Fallen Angel, there rampage has ended considering that the "Vanishing Dragon" was sent to stop the conflict." Rias said, and then turned to Takuya.

"By the way, Takuya. Your reputation has also grown after you defeated Kokabiel. You're quite well known now." Rias said to him, which surprised him.

"R-Really?" Takuya said to her. She nodded at him. Takuya just closed his eyes in thought, and simply sighed at this. It was only natural that he would attract attention to him, as he defeated a Cadre level enemy.

When Takuya first laid eyes on the "Vanishing Dragon", Ddraig has told him that he was already in Balance-Breaker form, something that Takuya didn't manage to unlock yet, even though he has access to the Balance Breaker of Yami-ita.

**{In your current state, you're still some ways off from unlocking it. Though, you need to have very strong feelings in order to reach it, partner.}**

Takuya inwardly nodded at him. Yeah, he need to train hard, and strengthen his resolve if he wants to reach the Boosted Gear's Balance Breaker. He need it, if he wants to fight on equal grounds with the Vanishing Dragon.

"There would also be a meeting between the representatives of the angels, devils and Azazel. Apparently there is something Azazel wants to talk about. I heard that maybe Azazel would be apologizing about Kokabiel then. Though it's suspicious if Azazel would apologize." Rias said with disgust. But Kagura stepped up.

"Hey now, don't be so cold with Azazel. He truly isn't like that. He's actually a man that prefers peace. So it would be natural that he would apologize in order to settle this conflict." Kagura told her. Rias gave a bit a doubt to the sensei, but then decided to go with it.

"...If you say so, Kagura-san." Rias told him.

"We were also invited to that meeting. We have to report about the incident at the meeting because we were involved." Rias told them. Takuya was highly surprised by this, but then understood.

"I see..." Takuya said, while everyone else was surprised. He then turned to Xenovia.

"…The "Vanishing Dragon" belongs to the side of the Fallen-Angels, right?" Takuya asked. Xenovia nodded at him.

"That's right. Azazel is gathering Sacred Gear possessors who has a "Longinus". I don't know what he is thinking, but it's definitely something not good. The "Vanishing Dragon" is the top fighter among them. I heard that he is the fourth or fifth strongest out of all the strong people there including the leaders of Grigori. At this point,he is far stronger than you, who is his rival. Though, with your Balance Breaker that you have, you could possibly have a chance. Though, it is small." Xenovia told him.

"Huh..." Takuya said. "I guess he was that eager to get strong, just for a rival."

It was then he saw Xenovia walk towards Asia.

"…That's right. I will apologise to Asia Argento. Since God didn't exist, then his love and help didn't as well. I'm sorry, Asia Argento. Hit me much as much as you want." Xenovia said, as she bowed her head to Xenovia. But then Asia smiled at her.

"….No, I don't intend to do something like that. Xenovia-san, I'm enjoying my current lifestyle. Even though I'm a devil now, I met someone… people who are important to me. I am happy because of the place I live in now and the people I have met." Asia said to her. Takuya simply smiled at the girl's gentle attitude with others. And he was glad to see that they're making up now.

It was then Xenovia turned to Takuya, and bowed to him in apology as well.

"I also apologize to you as well, Takuya-kun. I've been judging you, with other beliefs that clouded my mind. For that, I'm sorry." Xenovia said to him. Takuya simply smiled at her.

"I've gotten over that, but apology accepted anyway." Takuya said to her. Xenovia nodded at him, and then turned to Asia.

"…. So only you and I are the only Christians that found out about the absence of God. I won't be able to say something like a divine punishment to you now. So a heretic huh? I was a holy sword user who was admired, but now a heretic huh. I can't forget about how their eyes and attitudes changed when they saw me." Xenovia said. Takuya then saw a glimpse of sadness within Xenovia's eyes, and understood on what she felt.

The feeling of being rejected and abandoned by your own.

"Then I will be leaving. There's a lot of things I need to know about before transferring to this school." Xenovia said, as she left the room.

"U..umm!" Asia said, as she stopped Xenovia.

"On the next weekend I'm going to go out to play with everyone. Would you also like to join, Xenovia-san?" Asia asks with a smile. Xenovia had her eyes widened at that, and then gave a bitter smile.

"Next time then. This time I'm not interested. Except….." Xenovia said.

"Except?

Xenovia then says it with a smile to Asia. "Can you take me around the school next time?"

"Yes!" Asia said, with a smile. Xenovia then turned to Takuya and Kiba.

"I will swear it in the name of my holy-sword, Durandal. I also would like to have a battle with the holy-demonic sword user over there and the wielder of a demonic sword as well." Xenovia said to Takuya and Kiba. Kiba smiled at her.

"Alright. I won't lose next time."

"Challenge accepted." was all Takuya said to her.

After confirming that, Xenovia leaves the room. Takuya then noticed at Kiba's aura and emotions now. They weren't dark or burdened. Instead, it was now light, just like him.

*CLAP!*

Rias then clapped her hands together.

"Now. Since everyone has returned again, let's start the club activity again!"

[YES!]

Everyone replies with an energetic voice, as their lives returned back to their normal selves.

**...**

**And that is a wrap to this arc!**

**Well...Takuya just Astral Finished the Fu** out of Kokabiel. Impressive, huh?**

**(Sensei)**

**THE SENSEI FINALLY ARRIVES!  
**

***CROWD CHEERS!***

**AND ITS KAGURA FU***** MUTSUKI, THE MOST SWAG GUY FROM THE BLAZBLUE SERIES!**

***FANGIRLS CRY OUT OF JOY***

***Takes in a some breaths***

**Huh...huh...huh...sorry...don't know what came over me.**

**But there you have it! Team Zero's Sensei has finally arrived! And their sensei is none other than Kagura Mutsuki, the epic dude from the Blazblue Series! And c'mon, who wouldn't want him as a sensei?**

**And I've just noticed something. Each one of Takuya's teammate, as well as his sensei, arrived in the most epic way possible. Jimbei saves the day, Aika appears out of nowhere after slaying an Imp, and Kagura saved the day by taking down a high-ranked Fallen Angel, though heavily wounded when he attacked. Weird, huh?**

**And so, Team Zero is finally reunited, and back together!**

**...**

**Jutsu List**

****Darkness Style: Shadow Arms!****

******Chakra Shot: Hyper Beam! - I took this move from Pokemon. Jimbei's guns greatly amplifies the chakra to a greater power, and he shoots it in another beam. Like, picture that beam in Ka-me-ha-me-ha form.******

******Light Style: Hand of Fate! - I'll admit, this one is from Digimon. More specifically, Angemon's technique. Aika thrusts her fist forward, and shoots out a powerful beam of light to their opponent.**  
****

******Darkness Style: Shadow Dragon's Slash! - I took this one from Fairy Tail. Though, imagine Takuya's dark claws resembling Ragna's "Let the Darkness Consume You" distortion drive move.******

********Darkness Style: Giant Shadow Arm! - It's basically a shadow arm, but in a more gigantic form.********

**********Light Style: Shining Rasengan! - Yes, Aika can also perform a Rasengan. Though, this Rasengan is in pure light chakra form.**********

**Darkness Style: Shadow Blade! - Takuya manipulates his dark energy, and molds it into a gigantic blade. Like...Ragna's blood-scythe big.**

**Darkness Style: Carnage Scissors! - A distortion drive move from Ragna. Takuya first slashes diagonally with his Shadow blade, and then performs another slash, causing an x attack to happen, while producing dark gigantic scissors to appear.**

****Darkness Style: Black Onslaught! - The Astral Finish move used by Ragna. This technique is a sure kill attack. Takuya firsts delivers a barrage of slashes on his opponent, then sends a myriad of dark energy towards his opponent, and then slams a powerful Dark Star Rasengan into his opponent's body. **  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD or the Naruto Elements. Or the Song I'm going to be put in here.**

**Sorry, but I've been real busy with real life. Hope you understand. Plus, I hit writer's block...and I got real lazy. Plus, I wanted to do a rewrite of the first chapter. After reading it, it was a bit of a cringe for me.**

**Oh, and let me say something. Masashi Kishimoto. Thank you for what you have given us. You have given us a wonderful tale that made us laugh and cry. You have given us a tale, where one young boy faced the hardships and burdens from the start, yet show his determination to make it through all. You gave us a tale of one boy's journey on changing the world. And for that, we're forever thankful to your wonderful work and writing. Thank you for giving us Naruto, a memorable manga and an anime that went way too long with the fillers. WAY TOO DAMN MANY!**

**Response to Reviews:**

**tomy98: I worked on it, and it kind of took a while to make.**

**ShadowUzumaki55: Kagura is separate from Jiraya. Though, he did respect the man, but frowned at his pervertedness on shamelessly peeking on women, while Kagura is sort of a lesser pervert...sort of.**

**Lightwave: Asia was informed on what happened to Takuya. As for Jimbei's guns, maybe. I'll eventually explain the rasgengan in the future.**

**Giest: Yeah, kind of surprised with you with the sensei there, huh?**

**Kurama09: In a way, the Balance Breaker is Takuya's Biju form.**

**Geminirose: There is a bit more to Takuya's past, but I don't want to reveal too much.**

**Giest: Well, Takuya is working hard on his Balance Breaker's side effect, and is reducing the time that Zero has on him.**

**Guest: Well, too much badassery will kind of ruin the whole thing. You need to balance it.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: A Darkness's Life**

**(Karaoke Place)**

Today was the day that they've decided to play out Aika's plans, so they're singing at the Karaoke club. As of right now, Takuya just finished singing the song in a very weird voice for humor, much to the laughs of everyone. Even Koneko was struggling to keep her face stoic.

After the song ended, Takuya turned to the group and bowed mockingly to them.

"Thank you. Thank you. I love you all. I'll be here all day." Takuya said to them.

"I want a refund!" Jimbei jokingly said to Takuya, causing Takuya to laugh at the response.

"I think you're more for a comedian, Takuya." Aika told him.

"...Hard not to laugh." Koneko said, while struggling to keep her stoic face.

"Pfft...that was enjoyable, I'll admit that." Kiryuu told him.

"You're so funny, Takuya!" Asia told him, while looking like she had a time of her life. Strangely, she was wearing a gothic lolita outfit. He had to admit, it made her cute in a unique way.

Kiba didn't say anything, but just smiled at him and drank his coffee in an elegant way.

Takuya just smiled at them, and chose to sit down while taking a drink. As he did, his phone rumbled within his pocket. He reached into it, and saw it was a text from Rias and Akeno, who both have gone shopping.

'A text from the both of them?' Takuya thought, and read the text.

"Currently picking a swimsuit. I will choose the one that you will like" the text said with a heart mark. Takuya soon saw the swim suits on the two of them, and caused his face to go red on so many levels, and made some blood leak out of his nose.

"...Takuya-senpai. There is blood dripping from your nose." Koneko said, while having a reproachful look.

"O-Oh! I must've burst a vessel throughout the singing." Takuya told her, but Koneko gave him a doubtful look.

"...Were you thinking about Buchou-san?" Asia asked him with an unpleasant face.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Jimbei nonchalantly said while leaning on the chair.

"Takuya..." Aika said to him while frowning.

Takuya sweat heavily under their looks, and decided the only reasonable thing to do.

"I-I got to go to the bathroom. Don't wait up!" Takuya hastily told them while walking away.

Disaster averted on that one.

After Takuya managed to avoid the questions by going to the restroom to clean himself up, he soon found Kiba sitting on a nearby chair.

"Something wrong, Kiba?" Takuya asked.

"Yeah. Something did." Kiba said to him. Takuya then chose to sit on a chair next to Kiba.

"Aaah, I'm so tired. I got too carried away." Kiba said, stretching.

"Seems like we were too excited in the first bowling game." Takuya said with a knowing smile.

"That's also a part of it."

The two then gave a goodhearted laugh at this, but then Kiba made a serious face.

"Takuya-kun. I wanted to give you my gratitude. Thank you." Kiba said to him. This made Takuya raise an eyebrow at him, and then sighed.

"You're still going on with that?" Takuya said to him. "Like I said before. We're your friends and comrades, and we're not leaving you behind to deal with your own burdens. You mean a lot to us." Takuya told him. Kiba smiled in gratitude because of that, and tears started forming in his eyes.

"...Takuya-kun." Kiba said. Takuya became alarmed at this.

"O-Oi! Don't go tearing up on me here. This is supposed to be a fun day! Not emo day!" Takuya told him.

Back in the Elemental Nations, a certain Uchiha just sneezed again.

"R-Right. Well then, Takuya-kun. Should we sing your favorite song?" Kiba asked. Takuya scratched the back of his head.

"Well..." Takuya was about to tell him, but a voice soon interrupted him and called out to him.

"Hey!" Jimbei called out to them. "We just chose the next song to pick!"

Takuya and Kiba looked at each other and smiled, and then walked back to the Karaoke room. As soon as they did, he soon felt Jimbei push him on the back and towards the mike again.

"Me again?" Takuya asked.

"Yep. Though, this has a twist to it." Jimbei said, as he pushed Takuya in front of the mike.

"And that would be...?" Takuya asked, but soon stopped asking questions when he saw Aika standing there in front of the mike with a surprised look on her face. The two looked at each other, and realized on what was happening to them.

"Jimbei, you-!" Takuya exclaimed to Jimbei, while Aika looked at Jimbei with an embarrassed face. All Jimbei did was give a thumbs up at them. Before they could protest any further, the song started.

It wasn't as bad as they first thought. In fact, as the song progressed, they had a pretty fun time doing it. After the song concluded, they heard clapping from the others, and they turned their heads in surprise to see Kiryuu with sparkles in her eyes after seeing the two sing, Koneko was blushing slightly at the sweet scene between Takuya and Aika, Asia did the same as Koneko but with a bigger smile, Kiba applauded with good nature, and Jimbei was simply smiling at the two while clapping.

Takuya and Aika looked at each other, and gave each other a smile.

After the whole karaoke event is done, Kiryuu managed to tape-record the duo singing, and sent it to the school. When Kiryuu sent them the song of Takuya and Aika singing together, many of the students began naming the two "The singing couple", much to the "Kyas" of the girls and the jealous glares of the guys.

* * *

**(School Rooftop)**

After a day at school, Koneko found herself walking up to the roof of the school building. She just received a message from Takuya, and told her that he wanted to talk to her in private. She was confused by this, but soon found herself walking to the roof to know why.

Koneko soon reached the door and opened it, and walked out to the school roof. As she did, she saw Takuya leaning on the fence of the roof, while staring with a neutral look on his face. She walked towards him, and made her voice known to him.

"...What is it that you called for, Takuya-senpai?" Koneko said to him. Upon hearing that voice, Takuya turned to the girl.

"Hey Koneko-san. Glad you came." Takuya told her, but then sighed. "I'm sorry, but this was the only time I could get some alone time between you and me."

Koneko became confused by this. "What do you mean by that?"

Takuya grew a troubled look on his face, and looked at Koneko.

"Koneko...do you remember the day when Zero made his appearance before us?" Takuya asked her. Koneko stiffened at the mention of those words. Of course. How could she forget that?

"Yes..." Koneko said quietly to them. Takuya then gave a sad look at her.

"Koneko, the others told me on what Zero said."

"!" Koneko took in a breath of surprise. Takuya then made an apologetic face at her.

"And I want to tell you...I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I couldn't stop Zero from saying on what he wanted to say, and told you things that hurted you. Even if it came through my mouth." Takuya apologized to her.

"Takuya-Senpai..." Koneko said to him. Takuya gave a sad smile at her.

"I'm sorry Koneko-san. What Zero said must've hurted you greatly, and I feel that I'm indirectly responsible with this. So...I'm sorry. Can you forgive me, Koneko-san?"

"..." Koneko stayed silent at those words, which made Takuya worry a bit at that silence. However, Koneko spoke up.

"...It's okay, Takuya-senpai." Koneko told him, which surprised Takuya. "...I'm not mad at you. I'm just..."

Takuya nodded in understanding at her. "Right. I understand."

The then stayed silent, while now having a silence of understanding and forgiveness within the air. It was then Koneko decided to ask.

"Takuya-senpai...can I asked you a question?"

"Yes? What is it?" Takuya responded. He then saw Koneko have a troubled and worried look on her face. She then asked him.

"...Why do you use such a dark power? Why do you use it, even if you know the consequences of using it?" Koneko asked. Takuya became surprise by this sort of question.

"You mean my power of Darkness because of Zero?" Takuya asked her. Koneko nodded at him.

"...Yes. Why do you choose to use it, as the power itself is dangerous?" Koneko asked him once more. She wanted to know why. Why Takuya chose to use such a dark power, knowing the consequences of using it. Just like senjutsu.

Takuya grew a reflective look on his face, and remained silent at her. He tried to think up of the right words to say to her. He then sighed at her.

"...It's because I needed to get stronger." Takuya told her, which surprised Koneko with that sort of answer. Koneko narrowed her slightly eyes at him for that answer.

"...What do you mean by that, senpai?" Koneko asked. "...You can get stronger, even without that dark power." Koneko told him. Takuya gave a small chuckle at her.

"I've actually tried that." Takuya told her, which surprised her with that answer.

"What?" Koneko responded. Takuya gave a small frown at her, and gave a small sigh. He headed towards the roof's bench, and gestured Koneko to sit next to him. She did what he told her, and sat next to him.

"I believe it's time to sit down and for me to tell you something. It might take a while..."

Koneko nodded at him, and listened intently. Takuya looked up at the sky with a reflective look on his face.

"...When Zero was sealed into me, and I found out that I had this dark power, I tried to ignore and turn away from it." Takuya told her, which surprised her. "...However, no matter how hard I try, that dark power will always be there behind my back. It will always be there by my side. The more I ignored it, the more it wanted to show itself to me." Takuya told her.

"...Senpai..." Koneko said to him with a bit of understanding. She understood him. The feeling of a dark power that will always be with you.

"At many times, that dark power has always managed to pop up. Even if I don't want it. Ironically, that refused power saved my ass in more ways than one." Takuya told her, which surprised Koneko.

"...That dark power...saved you?" Koneko asked. Takuya nodded at her.

"Yeah, that power did. In many times, it always manages to pop up at the moment I'm at defeat. Like it was a last resort." Takuya told her. He then reached into his pocket, and then then took out a **memory page **out of his pocket.

"I think it's better if I show you an example." Takuya said, and poured a memory and magic into it. The paper glowed, and soon shown a scene...

* * *

**(Memory Scene)**

The memory showed Takuya at a younger age, around the age of 14. He, along with his teammates, along with the other ninja from his universe, all stood in gigantic room. It was then a man with a bandana stepped forward.

"Hello. *cough* My name is Gecko Hayate, but you will call me Hayate. Before we begin, there is something I would like to do. It's a preliminary for the third test. To decide who gets to participate in the main event."

"Preliminary!?" many people cried out.

"What do you mean? Why aren't we all allowed to participate?" asked one of them.

"Because the first and second tests may have been too easy this year, and we have too many participants for the remaining chunnin exam. According to the rules, we may have a preliminary to reduce the number of participants for the third test. As the Hokage-sama said, there are many important individuals and time is important. Now with that said, if there is anybody that isn't able to continue on for a much, please step forward and you'll be removed." said Hayate.

Silence reigned upon the crowd, but then someone stepped forward. He wore classes and had silver hair.

"...Look's like I'm out. I'm way too tired and I don't have the energy to continue on." spoke the glasses man.

"A wise choice." spoke Hayate. "Anyone else?"

No one else spoke up after that, and Hayate took the long brief moment of silence as a cue to move on.

"And with that, we will begin the preliminary rounds." Hayate said, and turned to a giant monitor in front of them. It was then Anko stepped forward.

"This monitor will determine who is going to fight who in each match. Whoever's name is shown will step forward and fight." Anko told them.

The monitor soon started up, and soon started generating names at a highly fast pace. Time passed on as everyone watched who is going to fight first in the match. The machine soon stopped, and selected the names for the match.

Takuya had his eyes widened upon seeing who is fighting

**Takuya Bouken vs. Mara Itsuki**

"!" was Takuya's surprised reaction upon seeing this. His teammates, who were standing next to him, looked at him with surprise.

"Takuya..." Aika said to him.

"...Looks like you're going first." Jimbei said to him. He then puts on a hand on his shoulder. "Welp, can't be helped. We'll be cheering you on, buddy."

"...Right." was all Takuya said to him, while having a neutral expression. People soon started clearing the the floor, and walked up to the elevated floors that were high enough to avoid getting hit. Takuya walked to the center of the match with his opponent in front of him.

He appeared to be a guy around his age, who had black hair covered in a bandana. He had a cocky smirk on his face when he looked at him.

"And this guy is my opponent? Give me a break." his opponent said to him. Takuya frowned, but didn't highly react to it.

"...Let's just get this over with." was all Takuya said, and brought out his 5-release sword. His opponent eyed the sword, and then looked at Takuya.

"...Huh, I wonder..." the opponent muttered. Hayato then stepped forward, and looked at the two of them. After looking at both sides, he then raised his hand to signal the match to being.

"The First Match will begin with Takuya Bouken of the Hidden Leaf, and Mara Itsuki of the Hidden Rock. Begin!" Hayate exclaimed.

Takuya the Konoha nin, vs. (put in name) of the earth ninja. Begin!

Takuya grabbed his sword, and held it while going into fighting stance. Mara, on the other hand, has brought out a tanto from sheath on his back, and pointed it at Takuya.

"Heh..." Mara smiled with confidence. "Before I we start fighting, there is one question I like to ask you."

Takuya gave a raised eyebrow at him.

"Tell me. Are you the son of shinobi named Ryu Bouken? Are you?" Mara asked him. Takuya's eyes widened slightly upon hearing that name, but soon hid it fast enough for not his opponents to see.

"...So what if I am?" Takuya answered. Mara just smirked at him.

"Heh. I think it's not coincidence for you to have the same last name as him, as well as having that sword!" Mara exclaimed, and charged towards Takuya. Takuya gripped his sword, and was prepared to fight against him.

"**Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!**" Takuya said, as he swiftly brought the sword out of its sheath, and slashed the air to produce a fireball. His opponent merely smirked, and dodged the incoming fireball with great speed. He then closed in on Takuya, and attempted to slash him. Takuya managed to block the attack, and deflect it. He then tried to slash Mara, but he dodged it as well. He then managed to get a good kick on Takuya's chest, which sent him flying back for a bit.

"Gah!" Takuya said in pain as he was sent flying back. He managed to recover, and land on his two feet. Takuya looked at his opponent, and slightly glared at him. It looks like he wasn't going to be easy to defeat. His opponent gave a cocky smirk at him.

"Hah! This is rich! That you're the son of the man who wielded that sword! The one who is said to be the the Hidden Mist Village's 5-elemental swordsman!" Mara shouted out to him, which surprised other people around him.

"Ryu had a son!?" spoke one of the jounin of the Hidden Lead Village.

"Last time we ever heard of him, he retired from the Hidden Mist Village, and disappeared from this world for quite a long time. To think he left you behind. He must've had a fling, considering that you're here of all places." Mara said to him. Takuya immediately glared at him.

"Is this really going anywhere, cause I didn't come here to listen to your shit." Takuya told him. Mara immediately glared at him.

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it, bastard child!?" Mara shot back at him. Takuya immedeatly glared more at the guy in front of him, and gripped his sword more harder.

"**Fire Style: Phoenix Fire Jutsu!**" Takuya shouted out, as he sent out multiple fireballs at his opponent. However, his opponent smirked as he performed a few hand signs.

**"Earth Style Dry Mud!" **Mara shouted out, as spewed out mud in front of him. The mud impacted with the multiple fireballs, effectively shielding him from the attack. The heat also caused the mud to dry immediately, and drop to the floor with a thud.

Mara then took out a dagger he had with him, and charged in on Takuya. Takuya prepared his sword, and charged in as well. The two clashed blades, swiftly deliver blocks and slashes to each other.

It was then Mara then performed a sweep kick to Takuya, causing Takuya to briefly lose his balance of a bit, before he balanced himself again. However, as he did, Mara's blade managed to take advantage and allowed Mara to deliver a powerful upward, and it caused the sword to be knocked out of Takuya's hands.

"!" was Takuya's surprised reaction. Before he can go reach it, Mara charged in on him.

"Hah! Can't do anything with that sword, now can you?" Mara said to him, as he charged forward with a long knife in hand. Takuya's eye widened at seeing the opponent close in on him, and brought out his kunai to defend against the attack. His opponent started slashing and stabbing at Takuya, while Takuya kept fending of the attack. His opponent smirked when threw his knife up in the air, and performed a few hand seals.

"**Earth Style: Dry Mud!**" Mara then spouted out mud from his mouth, which caught Takuya in it and sent him flying into the air.

"Ah!" Takuya said while he was sent flying into the air. As the attacked ended, his arms were encased in hard mud, which was hard to break out of. His opponent laughed, and caught the knife he threw in the air. He then jumped up to Takuya and attempted to slash Takuya. Takuya barely dodged the attack when he leaned to the right in the air, and fell to the ground. As he did, he managed to land on the floor with this feet. He then broke the mud on his arm with his strength.

As soon as he did, he sense Mara behind him, and turned around with his fist going to a back fist. However, his attack missed, and he soon felt a hard impact on his stomach.

"Gah!" Takuya shouted in pain, as he felt Mara embed his fist into his stomach, which sent him flying back.

*Thud!*

Takuya skidded on the floor, as he was sent flying from the punch.

"Takuya!" both of his teammates shouted, along with a few others. Takuya recovered from it, and soon managed to make himself stand up. As he did, he still saw Mara's cocky smile at him.

"And here I thought that you could live up to the Bouken name, but I guess you nothing more than a disappointment!" Mara said to him. "Hahaha! You're parents must be so ashamed to have someone like you! Someone who's weak!" Mara shouted out to him. Takuya's eyes narrowed in anger upon hearing those words.

"...Shut up." Takuya told him with anger laced in it. But Mara kept continuing on as he charged in on Takuya.

"Oh, what's the matter? Can't handle the truth? Can't handle my big bad words? Want to run home to your daddy and tell on me?" Mara shouted out as he kept slashing his knife at Takuya, while Takuya kept blocking the attacks, though some cut him on his arms.

"Shut up..." Takuya said angrily while fending off the attacks.

"I bet you want to run to him right now, and tell him to beat me up. But you can't, because he left you alone! Hah! He did the right thing!" Mara said, and he soon had his knife clashing with Takuya's.

"Grrr...!" Takuya growled through his mouth.

It was then Takuya's anger reached his limits. His eyes soon reached a dark color, and dark energy began to emanate from him.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Takuya roared out, enraged upon those words. It was then dark energy exploded out of him, much to the surprise of the others.

"What the-!?" shouted out Sakura, upon seeing this.

"What is this energy!?" Naruto shouted out in surprise.

"What is this..." Sasuke said, while looking at the black energy with his Sharingan activated.

"Takky..." Kagura said, while looking at him with a troubled look. His teammates watched with surprise to see that much energy leak out of him.

His opponent was sent flying back from the energy, but managed to catch himself on his feet. He looked at the energy in surprise, and looked at Takuya.

"What...what is this!?" Mara shouted out with fear now evident in this. "Who the hell are you!?"

Takuya didn't answer him, as he let our a angered roar while charging towards his opponent. His hands became engulfed with dark energy.

"**Hell's...**" Takuya roared out, while his mind told him that this was the name of his attack. Mara panicked and managed to dodge the attack. However...

"**Fang!" **Takuya delivered an upward punch towards the ninja, and then shot out dark energy from his hands, sending him into the air.

"GAH!" his opponent shouted out in pain. Takuya then jumped high into the air, and above the nin, and then performed a darkness infused axe kick to his opponent. Mara was then sent flying towards the ground, and impacted.

*CRASH!*

A dust cloud soon formed as soon as the body impacted with the ground. As soon as the ground cleared, it revealed the ninja writhing in pain while lying on the crater. Takuya landed on the floor, and a bit away from Mara. He glared at Mara, while breathing heavily at this. It was then the Dark Chakra began to recede, and leave him.

Mara just layed on the ground, while twitching and writhing in pain. Hayate soon stepped up, and looked at Mara in front of him.

"...This match is over. Mara isn't able to continue this fight anymore. The winner is Takuya Bouken of the Hidden Leaf." Hayate said, while extending his arm to present the winner of this match."

All Takuya was just breath heavily, and turn his back on Mara. He soon walked away, while hearing people whispering about that strange power of his.

**End OST**

* * *

(Memory End)

After witnessing that memory, Koneko slowly turned to Takuya with widened eyes. What she witnessed was...Takuya's power. No matter how hard he tried to turn away from that power, his darker emotions just...

"...Senpai..." Koneko quietly said. Takuya just sighed at her.

"You see what I mean? I've tried to suppress that dark power within me. Believe me, I tried. But...because of my emotions, that power is hard to control, it will show itself, no matter what." Takuya told her. He then looked to the sky.

"At many times...I was weak. I was too weak to help and protect my comrades. The more I rejected my own power, the more it made me weak." Takuya told her. "No matter how hard I tried, I was always one step behind others. No matter how hard I trained, no matter how hard I disciplined myself to refuse the darkness, I still didn't make a change."

"..." Koneko stayed silent at him, as she listened to his words. Takuya then turned to it.

"It was then...I slowly accepted it." Takuya told her. "If I wanted to protect my loved and cherished ones, I realized that I needed to stop holding myself back. That was the reason why. The more I kept holding that dark power within me, the more I kept holding myself back. And because of that, many comrades and myself ended up getting hurt. So I've decided that if I wanted to protect my loved ones, then I've decided to use that power, and direct it to protect my friends." Takuya told her. Koneko looked down at the ground, with a neutral look on her face

"So you've resorted to an evil power..." Koneko said. Takuya gave her a raised eyebrow.

"Who ever said that my power is evil?" Takuya told her. Koneko's eyes widened upon hearing that, and immediately turned to Takuya with a surprised expression.

"...What?" Koneko uttered to him. Takuya gave a slight frown at her.

"Koneko. Let me tell you something." Takuya said to her, and took a deep breath.

"Power is power. It is neither good nor evil. It depends on how it is wielded. Even the power of light, which is considered to be holy and good, can also be used for evil intentions, such as the power of darkness can be used for good. Kokabiel serves as that example, using the power of light to bring forth evil, while I use the powers of darkness to save everyone." Takuya said to her.

"Tell me. Do you think I'm evil, for using a dark power?" Takuya asked her. Koneko immediately shook her head at him. Takuya smiled at her.

"Then that proves my point. Power is power, and it is neither considered good nor evil. It all depends on how it is used, and how it is controlled." Takuya told her.

"..." Koneko stayed silent upon hearing those words, as she took in into her heart. In front of her was someone like her, who contains such a dark power within them since the start of their lives. Yet, Takuya was in front of her, strong enough to overcome that darkness, and become someone she admires and respects, though not admitting it out loud. Here was someone, who fully understood and accepted the dark power, and became someone who is willing to protect his friends, no matter the cost.

Takuya looked at Koneko with understanding within his eyes.

"I can understand why you're asking me these type of questions. I can see it in your eyes. After all, I recognize that look at too well, since I experienced it myself." Takuya told her, which made Koneko took in a breath of surprise.

"!" Koneko took in some air, surprised on what Takuya saw in her. She looked at Takuya with wide eyes. Takuya gave a look of understanding at her, and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"...I won't pry on what you feel about this so called power you have within you, but know this." Takuya told her. "You're not a burden to anyone, Koneko-san. You never will be. You support us in every single way, and that means a lot to us." Takuya told her. "And I won't rush you on having to use that power. It takes time, and your own choice to accept it as well. So I'm not forcing it."

Koneko looked at Takuya with her eyes widened upon hearing that, and then looked down to the ground once more. She gave a small smile at that.

"...Thank you, senpai." Koneko said to him with a small smile. Takuya simply patted her on the head.

"What are you thanking me for? I did nothing for you. If anything, I should be thanking you for accepting my apology." Takuya told her. Koneko shook her head at him, and then looked at Takuya. She then gave him a worried look at him.

"...Takuya-senpai?" Koneko asked.

"Yeah Koneko-san?" Takuya responded. She made a conflicted look on her face, trying to decide on whether to ask that question or not, but decided that now was the best time, since it was pretty much their alone time.

"...When we watched your memory, your opponent said something about your...dad." Koneko quietly said on that last part.

"..." Takuya stayed silent at that, while looking a bit surprised by that question. He sighed, and decided that there were no keeping secrets from them anymore.

"Oh. So you've heard about that, huh?" Takuya said to her, which made Koneko nod at him. Takuya looked at the sky with a distant look on his face.

"Well, you all know that I'm an orphan, so I don't really have any family connections. But I used to have loving parents." Takuya told her, before his closed his eyes. "That is, before I lost them."

"...!" was Koneko's surprised reactions, as her eyes widened on what she heard. Takuya decided to explain more to her, since he knew that deep down, Koneko wanted to know.

"I assume that you want to know what happened to them, right?" Takuya asked her, which caused her to flinch at that. Before she could respond, Takuya just gave a small understanding smile at her.

"Don't worry, I don't mind on what I'm telling you. After all, no more keeping secrets from you guys." Takuya told her. Koneko blinked at this, before going into silence. Seeing that silence, Takuya decided to explain things.

"I'll start with my parent's background." Takuya started. "Long ago, my dad was a well respected ninja back in the Hidden Mist Village. He was specially known for the sword that he worked hard on and forged. The 5-Release Sword, or the Yami-ita that I wield." Takuya told her, which caused her to look at him in surprise upon hearing that.

"You're probably wondering on why my dad was a Shinobi from another village, while I was affiliated with the Hidden Leaf. While it may seem confusing at first, the pieces will come together as I continue" Takuya told her. Takuya then cleared his throat.

"Anways, while my dad was affiliated with the Hidden Mist, a civil war broke out within the village." Takuya revealed to her, which surprised Koneko.

"...Civil war?" Koneko quietly asked. Takuya nodded at her.

"Yeah. You see, the Mizukage of the Hidden Mist Village decided to eradicate and eliminate Kekkei Genkai, seeing that they were a threat somewhat." Takuya told her, which confused her on that last part.

"Kekkei Genkai?" Koneko asked with confusion.

"Kekkei Genkai are special bloodlines that gives the user a special ability. For example, one's Kekkei Genkai has the power over ice, while one Kekkei Genkai can even give the user to control his or her bone structure." Takuya told her, which surprised her on that part. Takuya then looked at his hand, as a dark aura surrounded it.

"I guess I could say I technically have a Kekkei Genkai, which is Darkness." Takuya told her, while looking at his powers. Koneko stayed silent at that dark charka around Takuya's hand, but remembered his words. Takuya shook his head on that.

"But anyways, you're probably wondering on why I mentioned this Civil War and how it connects to my dad." Takuya told her, causing Koneko to slowly nod at him. "Well, from what my dad told me, he saw the civil war as a pointless bloodshed, seeing this kind of thing happened. He didn't want any part of that war, since he hated to see this blood shed. So he decided to abandon and leave the village." Takuya told her, which surprised Koneko.

"...Your father...left the village?" Koneko asked. Takuya nodded at her.

"Yeah. He left the village, and disappeared from the Shinobi world." Takuya told her. "In a way, you could say that my father became a missing-nin, or a "Stray" that this world usually likes to use." Takuya told her, which surprised her. He then decided to move onto the other topic.

"Now it's time to focus on my mother." Takuya told her, which made Koneko unknowingly lean in on the topic of his mother.

"My mother was a well respected Kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf Village." Takuya explained. "Back in her prime time, she was special to the village, as she was one of the village's skilled laido-style shinobi. Quick, powerful, and swift with her strikes, she was a Kunoichi that you shouldn't mess with in battle." Takuya told her, while having a reminiscent smile on him, which surprised Koneko to see him smile like that. So was truly close with his parents like that. Takuya then leaned on the bench.

"After many years of serving the Hidden Leaf Village, my mother decided to retire early, and decided to leave the village." Takuya told her, which surprised Koneko.

"Your mother left the village?" Koneko asked, surprised by this. Takuya nodded at her.

"Well, Shinobi are allowed to retire and have the choice of leaving the village they're affiliated with, so long as they stay neutral." Takuya told her. "My mom wanted to go see the world that was beyond the village, and boy did her travels take her somewhere." Takuya told her. It was then Takuya decided to take in the pieces together.

"So know you're wondering...how do these two come together?" Takuya said, while having two fingers gesturing on how they came together, which caused Koneko to nod at him. Takuya smiled at her.

"It's a pretty romantic story." Takuya told her. "You see, during their travels, they ended up in a village where they were celebrating a festival. As such, everyone was around in Kimono and yukatas, enjoying the festivity in the air." Takuya told her. "It was natural that my parents decided to partake in the festival, and had fun in it. But it was that festival that brought my parents together." Takuya explained to her. "You see, there was a certain stand where they sell sharpening rocks for blades. But there was one special stone that stood out from the rest. I'm not really sure on the details, but the rock was pretty damn special in sharpening swords and blades." Takuya told her, which caused Koneko to lean further in on the story.

"And what happened?" Koneko asked. Takuya gave a small smile at that.

"There was one last carving stone that was left, and by coincidence, both my parents hands touched the rock at the same time. They looked at each other in surprise, seeing that two of them are swordsmen." Takuya explained. "At first, they went into a slight argument on who deserved the rock first." Takuya explained to her, and then scratched the back of his head. "But pretty soon, it escalated into a duel over the special carving rock."

"...A duel?" Koneko asked, while sweat dropping at this. She then begun to imagine Takuya's two parents just clashing swords over some sharpening stone. Takuya gave a small chuckle at that.

"Yeah. They drew their blades, and stated that whoever couldn't go on loses, while the winner could keep the stone." Takuya told her. "They fought. They fought and clashed, yet they still couldn't get the upper hand of each other. I heard from my mom and dad that they fought for a full day and night, without any rest. I'm not really sure if that was exaggeration, but it sounds rather cool." Takuya told her, while scratching his cheek with one finger, but then shook his head and decided to get back on topic.

"But anyways. After a long duel, it ended up in a draw." Takuya told her, which surprised Koneko. "And you know the most funny thing is? Some other person bought the special stone while they were dueling, so it was all for nothing..." Takuya told her, which caused Koneko to twitch at that.

"...Really?" Koneko said with a deapanned tone. Takuya laughed at her reaction.

"Hahaha! That's the same reaction on what my mom and dad told me!" Takuya said, while wiping a tear of laughter from his face, causing Koneko to blush slightly in embarrassment on that, and looked away.

"...Jerk." Koneko told him, causing Takuya to flinch at that, and sighed.

"Alright alright, I'm sorry." Takuya told her, and cleared his throat once more for story telling.

"Continuing on, after my parents found out that their duel ended up for nothing, they did nothing but sigh in defeat, and bought a regular sharpening stone." Takuya told her. "But it doesn't end there. You see, after my parents finished their duel and everything, they developed a well respect to each other, telling each other that their clash of swords is what drew them, and intrigued them." Takuya told her. "And soon...they spent some time together, discussing many things. It first started from swords, but the topic soon grew. Sooner or later, they spent a lot of time getting to know each other, and pretty soon..." Takuya said, and dragged on that last part, causing Koneko to look highly curious at this.

"...They fell in love, unknowingly. They weren't aware that they went on dates, nor did they know that their feelings were developing for each other." Takuya told her. "But after spending a long time getting to know each other for a year of unknown dates, they spent their 1-year of bonds at the place where they first met. The sharpening stone stand." Takuya explained to her, which surprised Koneko. Takuya then closed his eyes.

"As they spent their unknown date at the festival, my father and mother unknowingly blurted out their feelings to each other." Takuya told her, which made Koneko blink in surprise at this. Takuya gave a reminiscent smile at that.

"Soon...they ended up in a loving relationship, ended up married...and had a child. And that child was none other than me." Takuya told her, which caused Koneko to just stare at Takuya with her eyes widened as she heard the entire story.

"...Such a story..." Koneko quietly said. Takuya nodded at her.

"It was. It was the best romantic story that I heard in my entire life. And it all started over a sharpening stone that they failed to get." Takuya told her, while smiling at that story, but soon fell when he went further on.

"...Unfortunately...the story of my family didn't have a happy ending like others..." Takuya told her, which caused Koneko to flinch in realization that he was an orphan in the first place.

"...Takuya-senpai. You don't have to..." Koneko said, while putting an arm to comfort him. Takuya shook his head at her, telling her that he was okay with this.

"It's alright Koneko. I've gone this far. So I might as well tell you on what happened..." Takuya told her, causing Koneko to frown at this, but stayed silent as she decided to respect Takuya's decision.

"...After spending a few years with my mom and dad, a group came up on our doorstep in the middle of the woods." Takuya explained. "My mom and dad were surprised to have visitors, and quickly grew on guard on who could be visiting them. But it wasn't a visit..." Takuya said. "...It was plain assassination and murder."

"...!" was Koneko's surprised reaction. Takuya gave a tired sigh at this, as he looked down to the ground.

"It turns out that a certain bastard named Danzo saw that my mother leaving the village and being with another affiliated shinobi was a threat to the Hidden Leaf, and decided to get rid of that threat..." Takuya said, while clenching his fist.

"No..." Koneko uttered, realizing on what is fully going on now, as she kept hearing Takuya's story.

"My mother took me and fled the house, while my father tried to hold them off. Unfortunately, we were greatly outnumbered. And soon...my parents were taken down. One by one." Takuya told her, while having a face of accepting reality on it.

"Soon, the ROOT saw me, and took me in. Usually, they kill of any remaining relations to the threat. But for me, they were under different orders." Takuya explained. "They were ordered to take in any possible orphans without and relations to foster homes or parents, and take them in. And I just happened to fit the criteria." Takuya said darkly, causing Koneko to look a bit horrified, as she finally pieced together on what fully happened to Takuya.

"No...!" Koneko said, horrified and surprised by this. Takuya sighed.

"And you know the rest." Takuya told her, and looked at Koneko's expression. He sighed, seeing where this conversation went.

"Sorry. It looks like I went to a dark place there." Takuya said to her, and stood up from his chair. "Let's just...put this behind us, shall we?" Takuya said to her. Koneko stayed silent at him, before nodding at his suggestion.

It was best to leave this feeling behind. It was for the best.

Takuya sighed once more, and turned to Koneko and gave her a small smile.

"C'mon. I'll bake you some sweet treats as part of the apology I'm making to you." Takuya told her, while giving a comforting smile. Koneko immediately stood up form her seat, and walked in a faster pace towards Takuya. Koneko could only give a smile form on her lips, and hurriedly ran towards him upon the hearing the baking of his sweet treats.

* * *

**(The Occult Research Club Room)**

It was just a regular day for the Devils. Just enjoying club activities, while attending to contracts at the same time. And as usual for the contracts, Takuya was summoned by someone once more, and left the classroom to leave and attend to those wishes. As he left through the magic circle, Kagura looked at the circle with a raised eyebrow, and turned to Rias.

"So how does this contract thing work again?" Kagura asked, as he witnessed his student transported somewhere. Rias finished sipping her tea, and cleared her throat for explanation.

"Well, we first hand out leaflets out to people who have strong desires. They then channel those desires onto the leaflet, and then call to us. We simply grant those wishes if it was within out power, and in return, the sign a contract and return something in exchange as well." Rias explained to him. Kagura nodded at her.

"I see..." Kagura said. "So are there any specific clients that summon you guys?"

Rias nodded at him. "Of course. Each of us have our own specific clients. For example, I am usually summoned by clients to either removing curses from a cursed item, or defeating a certain monster because they are targeting a client. The latter usually involves my entire Peerage."

She turned to Akeno, who was standing by her with a tray up against her rather large chest. "As for Akeno, she is summoned by bosses of huge corporations or rich wives, where she does a wide range of work that mostly consists of her taking away the stress of people living in the high society, or listen to their worries."

After explaining about Akeno, she turned to Koneko. "Koneko-chan receives jobs ranging from being an opponent at playing cards to wearing a cosplay for a photo shoot." Rias pointed out, and turned to Kiba.

"Yuuto's requests usually come from older women and working women who consult their stress with him or by having Yuuto cook for them." Rias said. Kagura gave a proud nod to Kiba.

"I'm impressed Kiba. Already called upon women already. I can see why you're called the Prince." Kagura said with a proud smile. Kiba simply gave a good natured laugh at him. Rias turned to Asia, who was sitting on the couch.

"Asia is like Koneko. She receives jobs ranging from being an opponent at playing cards to wearing a cosplay for a photo shoot." Rias explained, and turned to Xenovia.

"Even though Xenovia is a bit new to our Peerage, she already adjusted the works, and receives jobs around physical work, such as construction work or partner for sports." Rias said. Kagura gave a whistle of impressment upon hearing those types of jobs being heard.

"I see. How about Takky?" Kagura asked. Rias sighed, and gave a small smile upon thinking about Takuya.

"Takuya? Well, he's been receiving a lot of requests from girls around his age. He seems popular with them. In fact, I think all the time, he is requested by girls." Rias told him, much to her hidden annoyance. But she knew that Takuya couldn't be intimate with the client...hopefully.

When Kagura heard this, he chucked, like he already knew something. Rias gave a raised eyebrow the team zero's sensei.

"Is there something that you find humorous, Kagura-san?" Rias asked, Kagura shook his head.

"No no, the situation isn't humorous. But what I find from Takky's situation is something I shouldn't be surprised by." Kagura told her with a smile. "Because this isn't the first time this happened to him. In fact, a similar thing happened to him when we were back in our dimension." Kagura told her.

"Really?" Rias asked in surprise. This caught the attention of the others, who were surprisingly all there. Kagura nodded at her.

"Oh yeah. He sure was popular with the girls back at home." Jimbei spoke up with a knowing smile, as he sat on the couch while crossing his arms behind his head.

"Back in Konoha, he was known as the village's heartthrob for the teenage girls, and could possibly rival Sasuke Uchiha's fanclub." Kagura told them. "He had certain charms that women couldn't resist, looks that made him attractive to the ladies, and a certain charisma that made girls fall in love with him. He was an opposite of Sasuke, who just shrugged off the women and played as an emotionless brooder...which somehow attracted the younger girls back then. I'm not really sure on how that worked. Maybe it was hormones." Kagura said.

Everyone's eye winded upon hearing that. And there were different reactions.

Rias narrowed her eyes, upon hearing that Takuya was popular with the girls, but inwardly glad that he wasn't in any relationship with them. But she was highly surprised when she heard he was like this back at home. Akeno looked amused, while putting her hand over her mouth as she smiled. Koneko slightly narrowed her eyes, thinking of Takuya like the perverted sensei in front of her. Kiba simply blinked, before chuckling at this. So know he knew that Takuya was a "prince" like him back in his dimension, even though he never wanted to be a "prince" of Kuoh Academy in the first place. It just came to him. Asia looked highly surprised at this. Xenovia merely gave a raised eyebrow. Jimbei knew already, so he wasn't fazed. Aika didn't looked amused by this.

After seeing those reactions, Kagura gave a tired sigh.

"However, as popular as the ladies he was, not once did he notice their feelings, nor did he return any of them. He simply turned them down in the most best possible way he can, and that still made girls fall for him." Kagura informed them, much to the relief of most girls.

"I see..." Rias said, with relief on her face. Kagura, however, noticed the look on her face, and smirked in amusement.

"Ah, I see that you've fallen for his charms as well. Well, I shouldn't be surprised. It seems Takuya did his magic, even though he wasn't even aware of it." Kagura said with an amused smile. Rias's eyes widened upon hearing that. She abruptly stood up form her seat, with her face a bit red from this.

"N-No! I-I don't love him! I'm just being affectionate with my servant!" Rias said, blushing while trying to deny it. Kagura simply chucked at her, showing that he wasn't buying it. It was then Jimbei spoke up.

"You mean giving him your first kiss is a sign of affection?" Jimbei told her.

"Jimbei!" Rias shouted at him, while Akeno kept giggling in amusement.

"Oh wow. Takuya stole your first kiss already?" Kagura spoke up amused by this. "So when am I expecting the wedding?"

Rias kept blushing in embarrassment upon hearing the sensei's words, and slowly sunk down to her chair while putting her hands to cover her embarrassed face. It was then Akeno decided to have more fun with it.

"Ara ara, then you certainly don't mind me taking Takuya then?" Akeno said to her. "I'm sure he would love to have an affair with me."

Rias immediately stood up from her seat and glared at Akeno. "Takuya will not have an affair with you! I forbid it!"

Akeno simply looked at her with a smile. "But why? I thought you said you didn't like him." Akeno returned back.

"That's because if he was with you, you'll certainly change him in many ways. And that's a bad thing!" Rias told her. It was then Asia stepped in, with tears in her eyes

"I want to be with Takuya! I don't want to lose to you!" Asia told Rias.

"Asia!" Rias said to her. It was then Aika stepped up.

"Can you all stop this! This is getting ridiculous" Aika told them. "Takuya has the right to choose whoever he wishes to date. And I'm fairy certain and confident on who he is choosing." Aika told him, before her eyes widened upon saying that last part. The girls turned to her, and immediately knew on what she said on the last part.

"Don't be so confident that you'll gain his affections, Aika!" Rias told her.

"Ara ara, more competition. This makes an affair even more satisfying." Akeno said with a smile.

"Mou...!" Asia whined, while gaining tears upon this.

The girls went into argument, while the guys, Koneko, and Xenovia just stood aside and watched their arguments. Koneko just sighed, before returning back to her sweets, Xenovia went into deep thinking, while the guys just kept watching the girls argue over Takuya.

"And this is what you want for Takuya to have, sensei?" Jimbei asked nonchalantly. Kagura nodded at him.

"Of course. As his sensei, I must ensure the best of my students. Even when it comes to women. " Kagura told him.

"Ahahaha...I'm glad to see you have...goals set up for Takuya." Kiba told him, while giving an slightly awkward smile.

All Kagura could do was give a small chuckle at the two of them, and then turned to Jimbei.

"By the way, Jimbei. Got a girl you're into?" Kagura asked. Jimbei merely gave a raised eyebrow.

"Hm?" was Jimbei's simple response.

* * *

**(The Next Day - Student Council Room)**

Usually, both Peerages were to mind their own businesses and do whatever quest that was given to them. However, a certain situation has rose up that required both Peerage's attention.

Everyone stood inside the Student Council Room, as they all looked at their respective Kings. Their Kings finished discussing a few things together, and then looked at their Peerage.

"I suppose we should begin..." Sona said, as she pushed up her glasses. Rias nodded at her.

"Right. We should begin on why we're gathered here." Rias said, and turned to everyone.

"We've received orders from both the Duke of Gremory, and the Prince of Sitri. Apparently, a troubling and important matters came up, and required for both Peerages in this area to work together." Rias informed them. Saji grew confused by this.

"Work together? What could possibly require both of us?" Saji asked, as he crossed his arms. Sona decided to answer that questions.

"Normally, it would require a Peerage to to just deal with this matter. But in these given circumstances, we have to work together to ensure the safety of everyone and this town." Sona explained.

"Given circumstances?" Takuya asked. Sona nodded at him.

"Correct. We are dealing with Stray Devils. Not just one, but a group of Stray Devils, and are quite tricky in their own right." Sona explained, which alarmed everyone at this.

"I see. Normally, I heard that you or your Peerage's deal with a single Stray Devil. But for multiple of them to appear..." Aika said. Both Kings nodded at her deduction.

"Correct. As such, we would join forces, and work together to bring down these Stray Devils. Thus, we formed this meeting to form this alliance between two Peerages for better safety." Sona explained. Everyone nodded at her.

"Since school is ending rather early today, we can use this time to investegate Kuoh, and find the whereabouts of these group of Stray Devils." Rias explained, as she begun to take out a few photos of their target.

"These group of Stray Devils call themselves the Dark Scorpions. They consist of 5 people. Chick the Yellow, Cliff the Trap Remover, Don Zaloog, Meanae the thorn, and Gorg the Strong." Rias pointed out. Jimbei just gave a raised eyebrow.

"Jeez. I heard better titles back in the Elemental Nations..." Jimbei said, causing other to snicker or giggle at his reaction to their names. Sona cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Back on topic, these 5 are currently hiding with Kuoh, thanks to our informants." Rias said. "And we've decided to find their hideout, and its members as well. We have decided to put our peerages in groups in order to make things safer, just in case one of us runs into them." Rias pointed out, which made everyone nod in agreement. They first look at Takuya and Saji.

"Takuya and Saji. We're putting the two of you alone." Sona said to the Pawns, which made them blink in surprise, and looked at each other in surprise.

"Well, its her call." Takuya said to him. Saji just sighed.

"If its for Kaichou, I'll endure. Even if its for a closet pervert." Saji said, which caused Takuya to gain anime ticked off marks on his head.

"For the last time, I ain't a pervert with that notebook!" Takuya exclaimed to him. Everyone just sighed at their interactions, and went over some of the other pairs. Also, they've decided that they'll allow Jimbei and Aika to help them, since they are willing to volunteer in this cause.

"Jimbei-kun. Since you're willing to help us in this time of need, we've decided to have you work with Reya Kusaka." Sona said, as she gestured to the girl that was near Jimbei. The two of them looked at each other, and had different responses.

Reya simply smiled at him, though if looked closed enough, a faint blush was on her cheeks. Meanwhile, Jimbei just smiled in his usual nonchalant way and surprisingly gave her a wink. Rias then turned to Aika.

"Aika. You'll be working with Momo Hanakai." Rias said, gesturing to the white haired girl. Aika and Momo looked at each other, and then nodded in agreement and greeting. Seeing that everyone is confirmed with their pairings, Rias nodded in confirmation, seeing that this is done. However, she noticed something missing.

"Takuya. Jimbei. Aika. Where is your sensei, Kagura-san?"

"Kagura? You mean Takuya's homeroom teacher?" Saji asked. "What's so special about him?"

"Apparently, I've learned from Rias that Kagura is the one who taught and trained Takuya the ways of combat and fighting." Sona explained, which made Saji look at her in surprise.

"Seriously!? And here I though he was some teacher that hits on other teachers..." Saji said. Upon hearing those words, Takuya and Aika just sighed tiredly, while Jimbei once again just shrugged at it.

"Yeah, he does that...a lot." Takuya said while sighing in a tired manner. Saji gave the three of them a raised eyebrow, before deciding it was best leave the topic. Rias cleared her throat.

"As I was saying, where is Kagura-san?" Rias asked the three of them. They all looked clueless at that question. Jimbei spoke up from the three.

"Our sensei said something to himself about women and motorcycles. Not really sure on where he is going with that." Jimbei told her, causing his two other teammates to give a tired sigh.

"*Sigh*...it sounds like sensei..." Takuya said, while giving a tired sigh, while face palming. Rias also sighed, but decided to accept it.

"Very well. I guess this means that we'll be doing this without Kagura-san." Rias said.

"I believe it's time to begin, everyone." Sona said to everyone.

[Right!] was everyone's voice.

* * *

**(Kuoh's Shopping District)**

Everyone soon left for their search for the Stray Devil Gang. As they were searching around town for some time, Takuya decided to take it up to the roofs, so the two of them decided to fly up there.. They soon stood on the rooftop of a building, and sat there casually while dangling their legs on the edge.

"*Sigh*...no progess so far on our end." Saji commented, as he looked bored. He turned to Takuya.

"Don't you think...Takuya? Where did you get that fried rice?" Saji asked, as he saw Takuya holding a bowl of fried rice in his hand. Takuya, still chewing on his fried rice, turned to Saji, and stared at him for a few moments. He then swallowed it.

"I got it from my sealing scroll." Takuya told him, as he took out a scroll. Saji looked at him with doubt, and Takuya decided to show him. He rolled out the scroll, and then unsealed another bowl of fried rice.

"Holy crap, how did you do that?" Saji asked, surprised at seeing this. Takuya just shrugged at him.

"Like I said before. This scroll can seal an item within it. So I can seal food in here as well in case I get hungry." Takuya told him, as he picked up the unsealed bowl and held it out to Saji.

"Want one?" Takuya offered the bowl to Saji. Saji silently stared at the warm bowl of fried rice, it's scent entering his nose. And by coincidence, his stomach growled.

"...Meh. Why the hell not?" Saji said, and took the bowl from Takuya and started eating from it. The two then started eating from their bowls, while silently keeping a look out for the Stray Devils.

But the silence ended when Saji decided to ask something.

"Hey. It is true that you, Jimbei, Aika, and Kagura are from another dimension?" Saji asked. Takuya stopped mid bite from the spoon full of fried rice, and slowly turned to Saji.

"...Where'd ya learn that?" Takuya asked. Saji just shrugged.

"I overheard Kaichou's conversation with Rias-senpai. I heard from her that she was talking about you, and mentioned something about you from another dimension, or something along those lines." Saji said to him. Takuya stayed silent for a few moments, before deciding why the hell not. It's not much of a secret to keep anymore.

"Well, rumors are true. I'm from another dimension." Takuya told him. Saji blinked at him with surprise, and took a closer look at him.

"...Wow. I never expected someone from another dimension to look so human...well, Devil considering what we are now." Saji said, with his eyes widened. Takuya nodded at him.

"I was surprised to. When I arrived at this dimension, it was completely different from my own, as well as the people and supernatural world here." Takuya told him.

"How different?" Saji asked, now leaving shock and entering a phase of curiosity. Takuya went into a thinking pose when asked about that question.

"Well, let's see...where to start..." Takuya said, and grew an idea.

"Oh, I know!" Takuya said, and searched within his pocket for something. He then puller out a **memory page. **He then channeled some memory and magic into it, and the picture started to form the image on it. The darkness user then showed it to Saji.

"Well, for one. My home is like this." Takuya told him, showing Konoha to Saji. Saji looked at it with surprise.

"Wow...you're town looks...how do you say it...?" Saji said, not sure how to put it in words.

"Less technological?" Takuya offered. Saji nodded at him.

"Yeah, sort of like that. It looks more suburban and country-like." Saji told him. Takuya nodded at him.

"Well, my dimension is like that. Though surprisingly, we actually have TVs, trains, computers..." Takuya said, and realized something. "Huh. My world is a mix of future and past."

"You got that right." Saji said, as he bit into the spoon and chewed on the fried rice. He then swallowed it, and asked Takuya another question.

"So do you know a way to get back to your home?" Saji asked, which made Takuya look at Saji with surprise.

"Get back home?" Takuya asked, confused. Saji nodded at him.

"Well, you got here. So there must be a way to get back." Saji said to him. Takuya blinked at this, before sighing.

"Well, I'm afraid that as of this moment, I don't know any way of getting home." Takuya told Saji, causing him to frown. "And I gotta admit. This dimension is pretty nice to. Though it is nice to return home to." Takuya said. Saji stayed silent at that, and carefully asked a question not to hurt Takuya.

"...Do you want to go back?" Saji asked. Takuya just shrugged at him.

"...I'm not really sure. A part of me tells me not to give up and return home, while the other part tells me that being here isn't so bad. So I'm kind of mixed right now." Takuya told him.

"Huh..." Saji said, while looking a bit troubled. He bit his lip, and then sighed.

"Hey, Takuya..." Saji said to him.

"Yeah Saji?" Takuya asked.

"Since I kind of asked you some personal stuff, I think its right that you learned mine." Saji said to him with a bit of a shy tone, but had determination in it.

"U-Um...okay..." Takuya said, not sure how to respond to this. Saji nodded, and clenched his fist.

"Okay! It's a good time! I want you to hear my story! You should know about me if we are working together!" Saji said to him, and prepared himself to tell Takuya.

"My dream is to…make Kaichou pregnant and marry her! But, you know… making a girl pregnant and marrying her is hard for an unpopular guy like me. There aren't any girls that I can make pregnant to begin with… But I will one day make her pregnant and marry her…" Saji said with passion, while clenching his fist in determination.

Takuya stared at Saji with a surprised expression and simply blinked at this, but then realized on what Saji said.

"Erm...don't you mean...marry her, and then impregnate her?" Takuya pointed out. Saji blinked at this, and could just dumbly look at him.

"Eh?" Saji said to him. Takuya just sighed once more.

"Well, from the way you've said it in that order, it sort of sounds like you had unprotected sex with her, which resulted in her get pregnant. And then you marry her? Isn't that supposed to be the other way around? Like...making a baby after you get married?" Takuya asked and pointed out.

Saji blinked at those words, and then his eyes widened in realization.

"...Oh crap! You're right! I got the order mixed up! Argh, I'm such an idiot!" Saji screamed out, while going through his hair in frustration. Takuya just gave a sweat drop at him.

"W-Well, I'm glad to see you have a goal and dream in your life...as well as fixing it." Takuya said to him. Saji sighed in frustration at this, and looked at Takuya with a tired look.

"Yeah. So what are your dreams and goals in life, Takuya?" Saji asked. Takuya blinked at this, and folded his arms.

"Hm...that's a tough one..." Takuya said. "I...can't really think of anything. The only thing that I wish for is a decent life. But sure enough, life loves to screw with me in so many ways that it isn't funny anymore." Takuya said, sounding tired as he said that. Saji blinked at him at saying that.

"So...you don't really have any goals in life?" Saji said to him. Takuya just shrugged at that.

"I guess. I'll just let it come to me in the future. But for now, I need to keep strong, and trudge through life's hardships, no matter how much it tries to screw me over." Takuya said. Saji blinked at those words.

"So you know how harsh reality is...yet you walk forward?" Saji asked slowly. Takuya nodded.

"That's a thing I intend on doing." Takuya told him. Saji stayed silent for a few moments, before giving a sigh.

"You know, I first thought you were some pervert with a notebook at the start..." Saji began.

"Hey!"

"...But things are different now! Takuya! I know see you as a person who has dealt with a lot of hardships, yet stay strong in the end!" Saji told him. "I wish I had that strong determination like yours to reach out to Kaichou!" Saji said to him, causing Takuya to look at Saji's resolve and determination with surprise, but then gave a small smile.

"...I think that you'll reach that goal, Saji." Takuya told him. "It takes time and effort to reach one's goals, and with your current attitude, you're just starting to show the starting steps on your way. So Saji...just like Naruto, don't give up on pursuing your dreams...so long as you get right!" Takuya told him, causing Saji to look at him with widened eyes, and then started to tear up a bit.

"D-Damn! You're making it harder and harder to hate you!" Saji said, and then clasped Takuya's hand. "Takuya! Promise me from here on! No matter what, don't lose that strong determination of yours! Do not lost that flame that keeps you strong! Because I aim on surpassing that!" Saji told him with a flame in his eyes. Takuya blinked more in surprise at this, before chuckling at gripped it strong with Saji's hand.

"Y-Yeah! I'll make sure that you strong along the way. I'll even help you on keeping that resolve of yours strong!" Takuya told him. Saji nodded at him.

"Yeah!" Saji said to him, starting the a great friendship between the two. Just when their bonding moment could continue, a small figure flew up to them.

"Onii-chan!" Shiemi shouted out to Takuya, causing Takuya to turn his head to his familiar.

"Yeah Shiemi? Did were you able to find something?" Takuya asked. Shiemi nodded at him.

"My eyes were able to scan the area, and found of the Stray Devils in disguise! He's this way!" Shiemi said, pointing in some direction. Takuya nodded at her, and then turned to Saji.

"Well, one member is found. Let's go!" Takuya said, as he spread out his wings and took off into the air, with Saji following.

* * *

**(At some location)**

Takuya and Saji were stealthily tailing one of the Stray Devils that are in Kuoh. The Stray Devil didn't work too hard in his disguise. In fact, his rather spiky blonde hair was what made him easy to spot.

"Wow, the guy sucks at stealth..." Saji commented, looking at the Stray Devil in front of them. Takuya looked at the picture, and nodded.

"No doubt about it." Takuya said, and looked at the Stray Devil. "That's Chick the Yellow."

"He appears to be alone." Saji said, seeing that no one else is around. Takuya looked at Shiemi.

"Do you see any other Stray Devil around, Shiemi?" Takuya asked. Shiemi looked around, and shook her head at him.

"No. As of this moment, he appears to be alone." Shiemi said, not seeing any other members of the Stray Devil group.

"I see..." Takuya said, and then turned to Saji. "Let's follow him back to the base."

Saji nodded in agreement. "Right. And I'll tell the others that we've managed to spot one."

Takuya could only nod in agreement at that, as the two turned and followed the stray devil.

* * *

**(Stray Devil Base)**

Takuya and Saji stealthy followed the Stray Devil back to the base. They saw Chick the Yellow walk into an abandoned warehouse, and closed the door behind him. After seeing that nothing happened for a few moments, Takuya and Saji turned to each other.

"It's safe to assume that this is their base." Takuya told him, causing Saji to nod in agreement.

"Yeah, and I've already contacted Kaichou and the others to gather here at our location, so I'm pretty sure that they'll be here soon." Saji said to him, causing Takuya to nod.

"Good. Now we..." Takuya said, but was cut off when a magic circle appeared nearby, and everyone from the Student Council and Occult Research Club arrived.

"Kaichou!" "Hey Rias." both Pawns greeted their masters. Sona nodded at the both of them, while Rias smiled at them.

"Good job, the both of you. You've managed to find their location." Rias said to the both of them. Sona nodded.

"Agreed. Well done, the both of you." Sona said. Saji beamed at his King's words, while Takuya merely nodded at the words, and turned to the building that was nearby.

"We saw a member, Chick the Yellow, enter the building. It's probably a high possibility that the building that they're in is their secret base." Takuya informed her. Takuya then turned to Shiemi, who was looking at the building.

"Shiemi?" Takuya asked.

"Scanning..." Shiemi said, as her eyes glowed for a bit, and then faded. She looked at Takuya.

"Onii-chan, all of the Stray Devils are within the building." Shiemi informed them, causing Takuya to fold his arms.

"Well, I guess my hunch was right." Takuya said to Rias, causing her to nod in agreement. She then took a step forward.

"Let's go and greet them..." Rias said. However, an arm stopped her from going in. And it was surprisingly Takuya.

"Takuya?" Rias said to him, confused by this. Takuya frowned at her, before he shook his head.

"Are you really walking in there Rias? Just barge in?" Takuya asked, while folding his arms. Rias frowned a little at that, but looked confused at the same time.

"What do you mean Takuya?" Rias asked him. He shook his head at her.

"Didn't you learn anything from the Rating Game with Raiser?" Takuya asked, causing Rias to look at him with surprise on that, as well as Sona who was with her. "Despite on us winning, you've put yourself in danger by just walking straight into a battle that was hard to win at the start. And because of that, we might've lost the game if Raiser didn't feel like playing around any longer and just defeat you." Takuya told her, causing Rias to flinch upon that.

"But we still won..." Rias said to him, but he sighed at her.

"Yes, I know we won Rias. But we narrowly won." Takuya told her. "And winning through narrow chances is not something we should always have."

"You speak as if you have experience with it." Sona said to him, causing Takuya to turn to her and nod.

"I do. I've dealt with a lot of narrow chances of success. And sometimes it was something that I didn't like to deal with." Takuya said to her, and turned to the building.

"Instead of just walking up to them, why not attack them by surprise?" Takuya told them, causing Rias to blink at this.

"You mean an ambush?" Rias asked. Takuya nodded at her.

"Yeah. An ambush will give us a starting advantage when going against them." Takuya told her. Sona nodded in agreement as well, as she pushed up her glasses.

"I have to agree as well. Just walking up to an enemy, greet them, and battle them seems like a trivial thing to do. Instead, we must have the upper hand in eliminating Stray Devils. Especially a group." Sona told Rias. Rias turned to Sona surprised as well, seeing that Sona was agreeing with this. After looking surprised by this, she just took a deep breath and sighed.

"Very well." Rias said. "It seems that my adorable Takuya and my rival Sona both have their saying in this. So I'll agree with this tactic." Rias said, and turned to Takuya.

"We'll start with a surprise attack like you said, Takuya." Rias said to him. "And after they're caught up by surprise, we'll send in the close range fights, ideally the Rooks and Knights. Hopefully, we can reduce a number and send in the rest, including us." Rias informed the group, causing everyone to nod in agreement.

"Seems like a plan." Jimbei said, stepping forward. He then took out a few explosive tags, and handed them to Takuya. Everyone huddled around them and looked a bit curious on what he was doing with the paper. Takuya then held out his hand, and a magic circle formed on his hands.

"**Ice Kunai**" Takuya quietly said, and kunai made of ice formed within his hands. Sona blinked at his magic, and adjusted her glasses.

"So it is true. Your magic is ice, just like..." Sona paused at the end, before she shook her head on those thoughts. Takuya blinked at her words, but then decided to focus back on the main topic.

"They may not look like dangerous, but these tags can act as powerful explosives, or dynamite for better understanding." Takuya explained to all of them, causing them to go "oh" or looked a bit surprised to see that this was capable of explosions. Takuya then turned to Jimbei and Aika.

"Jimbei, Aika." Takuya said to the both of them, causing them to nod in agreement.

"You got it."

"Right."

The three then walked and stood next to each other, and they prepared their respective jutsus.

"**Chakra Grenades!**" Jimbei shouted, shooting forth explosive chakra balls.

"**Explosive Ice Kunai!**" Takuya said, as he threw the kunais at the building.

"**Light Wave!**" Aika said, sending forth a wave of light.

All three attacks went forth to the building, and crashed right through the entrance and into the building, causing a rather violent explosion to occur inside. They all heard screams as the surprise attack occurred.

It was time for action.

""Commence attack!"" both Rias and Sona said, causing everyone to charge and enter into the building. As soon as they did, the Pawns did their thing.

"""**Promotion: Queen!**""" Takuya, Saji, and Ruruko shouted as soon as they entered the Stray Devil's base.

""Granted!"" both Kings said to the Pawns, causing an immense power up to occur. Soon, the smoke cleared around them, and it revealed that all the Stray Devils were there. None of them appeared to be injured, but they were shaken up by the attacks. As soon as they saw both Peerages here, the leader's eyes widened.

"Aw shit! They're here!" a blue-silver haired man, known as Don Zaloog, said. "How did they find us!?"

"I don't have a clue, but since they're here, we might as well kill them!" a muscled man said with a switch across his face, known as Gorg the Strong. He lifted up a rather heavy looking mace with ease.

"At least this is why they don't call you Gorg the Brains..." a long haired brunette women said with a whip and scarf, who is known as Meanae the Thorn.

"Shit shit shit shit...did I get followed?" Chick the yellow muttered, not loud enough to get heard by his other members. "I guess they did..."

"It seems like we're outnumbered here..." Cliff the trap remover said, as he pushed up his glasses. He then smirked. "In that case...we're running!"

Cliff then took out a few smoke bombs and threw it onto the ground, causing smoke to go everywhere. Takuya narrowed his eyes as he saw the smoke going everywhere

"Figures they'll come up with that sort of plan." Takuya muttered. "**Dark Wind Style: Great Gales!"**

A poweful gust of wind swept through the place, causing the smoke to disperse. However, the dispersed smoke showed that none of them were there. Takuya narrowed his eyes, but then closed it.

"They might've run, but I could still sense them..." Takuya closed his eyes, and tried to sense the chakra around him. He then sensed 5 chakras going in different directions. Takuya opened his eyes, and looked at everyone.

"The 5 Stray Devils are going in 5 different directions, each different from this location." Takuya said, while pointing to certain directions on where they escaped. Sona narrowed her eyes at this, as soon as she heard this.

"So they've decided to spread out, hoping to escape?" Sona said. "Hopefully, they aren't too far from here. Everyone, spread out!" Sona ordered her Peerage, causing them to nod and spread out.

"It's a good thing I got one of them!" Saji cried out, as he stepped forward while having this some sort of device which looked like a small reptilian creature with violet eyes and a deformed face, causing Takuya to look at it with surprise.

"Saji, what is that?" Takuya asked, causing Saji grin at him.

"This is my Sacred Gear, the **A****bsorption Line!**" Saji explained. "This can attach to someone and absorb their power. Pretty nifty, don't you think?"

"It certainly sounds useful." Aika commented, looking at it. Rias then turned to her Peerage as well.

"Everyone, go out in pairs and find the Stray Devils as soon as you can!" Rias ordered her group, to which they nodded in agreement.

* * *

**(Takuya and Saji)**

Takuya and Saji soon ran out together and tried to find. Using Saji's Sacred Gear, they were getting closer and closer to their target. Pretty soon, they did, and what they found was none other than Don Zaloog in the park. They found him trying to pull of the tube, but no avail.

"How come this damn thing won't come off!" Don shouted. Saji smirked at him as he puled on the line.

"Heh! Don't think it can come off that easily! Takuya, go and take care of him, while I restrain him!" Saji told him, causing Takuya to nod at him. He then summoned forth his **Boosted Gear**.

**{Boost!}**

Don just gave an annoyed growl, and then took out two swords at Takuya and duel wielded them. "Don't get so cocky, you brats!" the Stray Devil shouted out as he charged forward. Takuya gripped his sword and charged in as well. As soon as Takuya and Don closed in on each other, Takuya sprung into action.

"**Ice Wolf!**" Takuya shouted out, as a magic circle appeared in front of him, and a gigantic ice wolf popped out of the circle and onto the Don, which caught him off guard.

"Gah!" was the painful scream as the attack impacted with him, sending him flying. However, he soon regained himself and landed on the ground with his own two feet. He glared at Takuya, and thrusted his sword two the ground, causing a wave to come forth at Takuya. Takuya saw the attack coming to him, and swiftly thrusted his sheathed sword to the ground.

"**Dark Earth Style: Tearing Earth!**" Takuya shouted out, as the earth also responded to his technique, and darkened and wash forth towards the earth wave. Easily, it overcame Don's earth technique and overcame. Don's eyes widened as he saw the attack backfire and come towards him. He immediately dodged, and started to gave an annoyed growl.

"Damn it, you're really annoying me you brat!" Don shouted out, taking his swords out once more. Saji just narrowed his eyes at this guy.

"Seriously, how much power does he have? It doesn't take this long.." Saji muttered. Takuya didn't seem fazed, but still remained strong.

**{Boost!}**

Another power up came to Takuya. Before the two Devils could fight, an unexpected guest arrived.

"Incoming!" shouted out a voice. Both Takuya and Saji turned to the source of the voice, and their eyes widened on who they saw. Don also turned, and his eyes widened when something impacted on his face, causing him to fall backwards onto the ground. Takuya and Saji looked at the unexpected visitor in surprise, and Takuya was the first to speak.

"Sensei!? What are you doing here!?" Takuya shouted out to Kagura. Kagura blinked at Takuya, and then down at this guy, and back to Takuya. He appeared to be on a motorcycle, and was sitting on it until he hits the guy with it.

"Hey Takky. I was just trying to impress the ladies with this motorcycle. Apparently, the ladies just love men with motorcycles. It gives them that badass feeling and vibe around, you know? But I heard some commotion around, decided to see what was happening, and decided to get in some of the action." Kagura said to him while smiling. Takuya sweatdropped at his sensei's response, while Saji just looked at him with surprise, and then sent Takuya and raised eyebrow.

"Takky?" Saji asked. Takuya groaned at that.

"It's an annoying nickname that my sensei decided to give me." Takuya groaned. Kagura merely just sent a smile at him.

"Aw, but it's such a good name for you, Takky." Kagura said. Before Takuya could retort, Kagura felt a force underneath him, and suddenly and instinctively had to jump from his position as he avoided getting pierced by two swords. Dao stood up, but not before cutting the motorcycle in half out of anger. He glared at Kagura.

"I'm going to kill you, you bastard!" Don shouted out in anger while shaking in rage. Kagura didn't seemed fazed by the man's threat, but then frowned heavily as his hair shadowed over his eyes.

"That was...a motorcycle that I worked hard to get and impress the ladies...and you ruined it." Kagura muttered, and sent a fierce glare at the Stray Devil. "You are so dead!"

Before the poor Stray Devil could respond, Kagura already closed in on him while taking out a rather large weapon that he store within him. The choice of his weapon was a large black zweihander.

"**Dragon's Ascent!"** Kagura shouted out, swing his large sword upward, leaving a fiery trail behind. The man shouted out in pain as he felt the burn across his chest. Kagura then turned mid air, and performed another attack,

"**Dragon Strike!**" Kagura said, as he performed a downward slash, while still leaving down a fiery trail behind like last time, sending the Stray Devil crashing into the ground with a bang. The Stray Devil didn't move, which signaled the end of battle. Saji just looked at the man in front of him with his eyes widened in surprise because of this short battle.

"Did you sensei just defeat a Stray Devil with just two attacks!?" Saji shouted out in surprise, causing Takuya gave a mere smile at him.

"Yep. Goes to show how he is my sensei in the first place." Takuya said to him while walking forward to Kagura and tried to calm him down, seeing his anger over the destroyed motorcycle.

* * *

**(Tommorow)**

After Takuya, Saji, and Kagura dealt with the Stray Devil, it seems that the others have dealt with the others as well and ended their lives, leading to an end to their Stray Devil hunt together.

It was now a weekend, and Takuya was now standing alone in the park, while adjusting his clothes. He now wore a black short sleeved open button shirt, with a white shirt inside, along with jeans. He adjusted is clothing a bit more, before taking a deep breath and exhaled.

'...Okay. I'm ready..." Takuya thought. It was then he heard her voice.

"Hey Takuya!" shouted out Aika, as she slightly ran towards him. Takuya turned his head, and saw her in her attire which made him stare in awe. Aika wore a spaghetti strapped sundress that was orange on the top, and yellow on the skirt part, along with flower patterns on it. Aika saw his stares, and blushed a little at that.

"Hey, quit staring..." Aika said to him with a small smile, causing him to break out of his stupor.

"Hey Aika." Takuya greeted her with a smile, immediately covering up his previous look. "You look great in that dress." he complimented.

"Thanks. And you look cute with your clothing as well." Aika said to him smiling, and leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, causing Takuya to just give a soft smile at that, and then he realized something.

"You know...even though we're together, we didn't have that much time on dates, huh?" Takuya said to her, while stuffing his hands into his pocket. Aika just sighed.

"Yeah. We were so busy with the events that came up, a date was the last thing on our minds." Aika agreed with him. Takuya could only softly smile at her.

"Well, at least we now have the time to do it now." Takuya said, causing Aika to smile at him.

"You're right." Aika agreed, as she linked her arm around his, and the two began to walk off on the thing they wanted the most.

A date.

* * *

**(Later)**

Takuya and Aika had a lot of fun together on their date. They enjoyed the cinema together, going a bit of shopping, and enjoying have a lunch together. And during their date, anyone who was them looked at them with awe, seeing the youthful love between the two. Many of the men looked at Takuya's date with awe, while the females looked at Takuya's appearance in awe. All in all, they were a beautiful couple in everyone's eyes.

Right now, Takuya and Aika were now walking together with her arms wrapped around Takuya's arm. They were planning on going to a next location for their date. But before that, Takuya decided to ask something.

"Hey, Aika..." Takuya quietly said to her.

"Yes?" Aika responded back.

"Do you have the feeling that...we're being followed?" Takuya asked. Surprisingly, Aika just sighed at that.

"...You can sense them too, right?" Aika asked. Takuya just gave a tired sigh at her.

"It seems the others are interested on our date." Takuya told her. Aika just gave a tired smile at that.

"So it seems..." Aika said. Takuya then slowly turned his head, not enough to show that he is looking at that direction, but to see enough.

Out of the corner of Takuya's eyes, he saw them, even Jimbei and his sensei were there. Rias was behind a telephone pole, slowly causing cracks on it as she puts out a crimson aura around her; Akeno just seemed amused by Rias anger while just giggling at the two's date, though there was a glint in her eyes that suggested something; Asia was just teary eyed upon seeing the two together; Kiba gave an awkward smile, wondering why he was dragged with them in the first place; Koneko just gave them a blank stare like usual, but her fingers were slightly twitching; Jimbei was just eating bag tray of spicy orange chicken, while he seemed amused by this; while his sensei just looked proud on seeing his disciple get a girlfriend and date.

'...Is Aika and I going on a date really that shocking?' Takuya thought, while just sweat dropping on him going on a date.

**{It would seem so, partner. Though, if you want all of them to be happy, then I suggest pleasing all of them}**

'...You mean like hanging out with all of them? But don't we do that at the Occult Research Club?' Takuya mentally asked.

**{*Sigh*...You really are dense, aren't ya partner?}**

**[My host is an idiot in his own right. So yes, I agree with you on that.]**

'...Somehow, I'm more surprised that you two agree, rather than you insulting me.' Takuya thought. It was then he felt a tug on his shirt, and looked at Aika, who looked at him with a confused look.

"Takuya, is something wrong?" Aika asked. Takuya broke out of his thinking, and looked at Aika.

"No, nothing is wrong. It's just two voices in my head just insulting me for some reason." Takuya told her casually, causing Aika to giggle.

"Oh right. Zero and Ddarig." Aika said, figuring out on the two voices. "Is it difficult, to have two spirits speak within your head?" Aika asked. Takuya though about it for a moment, before he just answered.

"Well, sometimes. But most of the time, Zero and Ddarig are constantly arguing and fighting against each other. So whenever I hear them, they're mostly fighting." Takuya explained. Aika sighed at that.

"It must be hard..." Aika said, but shook her head. "But never mind them. We do have a date, right?" Aika asked him, causing him to nod at her.

"Right. We have a date after all. Though...it's not much of a date if you don't get private time, and...they're watching." Takuya muttered. Aika just gave a smile at him.

"At least we're together right?" Aika said, and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to lightly blush at the contact.

"Yeah..." Takuya, while giving off a smile while scratching the back of his head. He then felt power surge through the air, and felt anger radiate off the air. He could've sworn that he heard "you bitch..." in the background just now. Realizing the the others just witnessed Aika just kissed him, he could easily guess that caused some reactions among the group. Takuya just sighed, and turned to Aika.

"Aika, why did you..?" Takuya asked her.

"It's to mess with them. They should now that this is our date, so they must now that this'll happen." Aika told him with a smile. "But I feel that we should get some private time to ourselves. Don't you agree?"

"...Might as well." Takuya told her. He had a deep feeling that he's going he's going to get quite the talk from Rias, regardless on what he does in this date. So he might as well just enjoy the moment while it last.

The two looked at each other, and then nodded. They then ran forward, quickly getting away from the others. Takuya heard their shouts of surprise, but kept moving forward with Aika, while holding her hand. After running through a few buildings, they entered a small alley. The two looked at each other and grinned. The performed a few hand signs.

**""Shunshin."" **both of them said, and they immediately disappeared in a blur, leaving no trace behind.

Soon, everybody arrived in the small alley, and saw that the two of them weren't there anymore.

"Kuh...!" Rias fumed at this, seeing that Takuya wasn't there.

"Ara ara, it seems that our couple was able to make a get away." Akeno said, amused and pouting at the same time.

"Well, we were spying on them while on their date. So it's kind of natural that they'll find a way to get away." Jimbei lazily commented.

"That's my student! Finally, able to have the guts to go on a date!" Kagura said while smiling, but then shivered slightly at the crimson aura around Rias.

"...You might win this battle...but you will not win this war!" Rias declared, causing others to sweat drop at this.

* * *

**(At some location)**

Takuya and Aika landed at a destination that was far enough to get away from the others. As soon as they landed, they looked around to see where they were at. They looked in surprise to see that they arrived at some viewpoint of Kuoh, as well as a perfect view of seeing a sunset, which is happening right now.

"Wow...talk about convinent landing." Takuya commented, causing Aika to smile at this.

"Well, we we're able to get away from the others, and have a nice view. So I guess we can have this place as a conclusion to out date." Aika said to him, causing Takuya to groan at it.

"Already? Jeez, dates sure pass by quickly. Though, this isn't our first and last date. There are more dates in the future, right?" Takuya asked with a knowing smile. Aika softly smiled at him when he said that.

"Yeah...there are." Aika said, and the two turned their heads towards the sunset. Takuya then snaked his arm around Aika's waist, and brought her closer to enjoy the view with her, while Aika just leaned onto his body, as the two enjoyed the sunset. It was then Takuya grew a nostalgic smile on his face.

"You know...looking at towns from a view reminds me of the time when we first met as a team..." Takuya said, causing Aika to smile at that.

"Yeah. I remember back then. You were kind of distant back then..." Aika said, causing Takuya to sigh at that.

"Yeah, and it was because of my..." Takuya said, dragging off on those memories, causing Aika to nod in understanding.

"It's okay. I understand why you acted like that..." Aika said, as she remembered back then...

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_In the ninja academy sat Takuya, while looking out the window with a distant look on his face. Everyone in class were talking excitingly about graduating ninja academy, and finally able to become ninjas._ _As they announced the assignment of teams, some were cheering, while others just groaned at being paired up with each other. Takuya couldn't care less, knowing that he'll get the same treatment, no matter what. It was then he heard Iruka-sensei speak up._

_"Takuya-kun." Iruka said to Takuya. "Due to the odd number of students within this class room, you'll be paired up with other students because of the same situation. I've been informed that you'll be meeting them on the roof of the building that is near the school." Iruka told him, causing Takuya to nod at him._

_"Alright..." Takuya quietly and neutrally said, as he got off his chair and walked out of his classroom. As he did, he heard whispers._

_"So he is going to be paired up with other students from other class rooms?"_

_"I kinda feel sorry for them. I mean...he has that weird dark thing around him..."_

_Takuya just clenched his fist when he heard those words, but said nothing. He then heard others speak._

_"How troublesome. Others just judging based on some power. I mean, I control shadows and nobody else is complaining..."_

_"*Chomp*...you got that right...*chomp*..."_

_"...They cannot see..."_

_Takuya just sighed at that. There were some who weren't that judging on him, but just stayed neutral at him. He supposes thats the best he could get out off._

_(Later)_

_Takuya soon walked onto the roof of a building, and found two of his supposed teammates there. One of them was a boy with blue hair, and had a light blue jacket on him while wearing black cargo pants. The other was a familiar girl, and she wore brown combat pants and a white shirt with a pink combat vest. They heard his footsteps, and turned their heads to see on who the last member is. There were two different reactions._

_The guy just blinked at him, before giving silent two fingered gesture while having a nonchalant smile. The familiar girl looked at him with surprise, and stood up._

_"You...!" the girl said to him surprised, and he slightly flinched that she recognized him._

_'Great...' Takuya thought, before sighing and walking forward. _

_"Hey..." Takuya plainly said to the both of them, causing a raised eyebrow from the male teammate, while the other female teammate just frowned at him. Before she could speak, another person arrived._

_"Hey there, sorry I'm a bit late. Got kind of caught up in something." spoke a person, as they turned their heads and saw a man wearing a chunnin uniform jump out of nowhere and in front of them._

_"...Are you the sensei?" the bluenette asked. He nodded at him._

_"That I am. Why don't we all sit down and introduce ourselves?" the sensei said to all of them, as they all sat down and next to each other. He then cleared his throat._

_"We'll start with our names, likes, dislikes, and dreams." the sensei said. "I'll go first. My name is Kagura Mutsuki. I like women, my family, and my comrades. I dislike men who have no respect for women, as well as people thinking that they're the ones in complete control. My dreams...I'm not really sure. But I could say that I plan on taking over the Mutsuki clan, that's for sure." Kagura introduced himself, and then turned to the blue haired boy. Seeing that the attention was on him, he gave a two fingered gesture greeting to all of them._

_"What's up? My name is Jimbei Hiryu. I like creating and crafting weapons, working on new things, fuinjutsu, and spicy orange chicken. I dislike bitter food...and I think that's about it. My dream is to create powerful weapons that can possibly change the shinobi world." Jimbei told them, causing Kagura to have a raised eyebrow._

_'Interesting.' Kagura thought, and turned to the girl. She noticed that she was next, and cleared up her throat._

_"My name is Aika Hikari. I like the importance of bonds and love between people. I dislike apathetic people. My dream is to prove that Kunoichi are just as dangerous as male shinobi in this world." Aika told him, causing Kagura to whistle in impressment._

_'A young girl with strong ambitions.' Kagura thought, and turned to the last person to introduce himself. Takuya simply blinked at this, and took in a deep breath and exhaled._

_"...My name is Takuya Bouken. I like fried rice and sword training. I dislike people judging others based on what they have, as well as a certain man. My dream...I don't have any, other than to prove that I'm not as people think I am." Takuya told them. This caused Kagura to give him a neutral look._

_'So this is the kid with the Zero tails sealed within him?...Poor kid, he must've experienced a lot of hardships because of that.' Kagura thought, but then shook off those thoughts. He then cleared his throat._

_"Now that we've introduced ourselves, I think it's time we do a little test before we form a team." Kagura told them, which surprised them._

_"Test?" was Aika's questioning response. _

_"Yes. It's a test to see if you are truly ready to take on on what a shinobi is." Kagura responded. "__If you all pass, then you all a part of an official Team Zero."_

_"Team Zero?" Jimbei asked, a bit intrigued on this number._

_"Recently, they've run a bit low on jounins to train the students, and I was an ANBU. But I head to leave the ranks and become a sensei at the last minute, thus leading to some complicated process, and...eventually, it just led to team Zero. We're sort of a last minute team."_

_"I see..." Jimbei commented. After a moment of silence being taken around, Kagura cleared his throat._

_"Now then. Now that you all now what is going to happen, meet me at training ground number 1 tomorrow at 9am. Don't be late." Kagura told them with a smile as he hopped off the roof and off somewhere._

_The three just sat there silently, until Takuya got up from his sitting position and started to walk away. However, two people reached out to him._

_"Hey, Takuya, was it?" spoke Jimbei, catching Takuya's attention. Takuya turned his head to Jimbei._

_"...Yes?" was Takuya's response. _

_"Since we're going to be in a team, if we can pass this test, then I guess it's natural that we should get to know each other better other than what we did earlier?" Jimbei asked, which surprised Takuya on that question._

_"...Are you sure?" Takuya asked him with a bit of hesitance in it. Jimbei raised an eyebrow at that._

_"What kind of question is that? Of course I'm sure. Since we're a team, it's clear that we're going to be together for a while. So might as well make the best of it." Jimbei said with an easygoing smile while folding his arms behind his head. Aika nodded in agreement as well._

_"Yes. I agree as well." Aika spoke up. "Since we're going to be working together, we should get to know each other more better."_

_Takuya just looked at the two completely surprised, to see that these two were reaching out to him. But they didn't know about that power he had deep within him. But then Aika spoke up._

_"...Takuya? Do you remember me?" Aika asked with a bit of worry in it, which surprised him on that question. She spoke up for him as she said, "We met when we were younger. You saved me from bullies."_

_Takuya stayed silent, but nodded at her at her question. "Yes, I remember you. You were the girl that was being bullied, and I had to...fight the bullies to have them stop harassing you. But I..." Takuya dragged off at that statement. Jimbei raised an eyebrow at his supposed teammates attitude, while Aika just gave him a slight frown._

_"If you're talking about the black aura around you, then don't worry. I'm actually kind of curious about that." Aika said to him, which caught Takuya off guard and surprised him by her words._

_"...You're not scared of my...dark substance?" Takuya asked, to which Aika nodded at him._

_"Yes. I was actually just surprised to see something like that." Aika said to him. It was then Jimbei stepped up._

_"Hold on here. I get that you two are friends in the past...sort of. But what's this about this dark substance I heard about?" Jimbei asked. Takuya stiffened on hearing Jimbei's question, and then sighed at his question._

_"It's...a condition I have." Takuya said, not wanting to give much out. He then held out his hand, and pumped a little of the Dark Chakra into his hand. His hand then became surrounded in a dark aura, showing itself to the two people._

_Jimbei blinked in surprise at seeing this, and leaned in with an interested expression, while Aika looked at the dark aura with a raised eyebrow. Jimbei was the first to speak._

_"Well...that's something you don't see everyday." Jimbei said. "I've never seen black chakra before, nor did I even learn or hear about it. Is this some sort of Kekkei Genkai that you have?" Jimbei asked with intrigue._

_"I'm...I'm not really sure myself." Takuya admitted. "All I do know is that...this power just appeared before me."_

_"I see..." Jimbei said, while folding his arms. Aika then gave Takuya a slightly concerned look, remembering his hesitation and fear on this power. She decided to save it for later, since Takuya seems a bit discomforted by this. It was then Jimbei walked ahead of the group with a nonchalant smile on his face._

_"Well, standing here and just getting to know each other is kind of boring. We'll talk more over lunch, and __I know a great place of spicy orange chicken" Jimbei said, while seeming excited for the food. Aika blinked at Jimbei's suggestion, and then gave a soft smile and nodded._

_"Of course." Aika said. "We should get to know each other more if we're going to be a team."_

_Aika then turned to Takuya who stood there surprised at the interaction he was having with them, and then grabbed his hand._

_"!" was Takuya's surprised expression, before he was pulled by Aika._

_"C'mon Takuya. We don't want to be left behind." Aika said to him with a soft smile._

_"...Yeah." was Takuya's response, and unknown to him, grew a small smile on his face. Though, it was small._

* * *

**(Back to reality)**

After the two reminisced on a memory together, they just gave a small smile at it.

"...I can still remember how distant I acted back then." Takuya said, remembering back on the past. "I almost acted like some anti-social loner." he said, causing Aika to just giggle at him.

"At least it's not as bad as Sasuke, who just acted blunt and rude to anyone who got close to him." Aika said to him, causing him to chuckle at that.

"Yeah, at least not that bad. And it was the day when we all started out friendship with each other." Takuya said. "And I would never forget that."

Aika grew a small smile at that, and then leaned in and kissed him, which surprised him on that but kissed back. After a few moments, they pulled away, and Aika gave a beautiful smile at that as the sunset shined perfectly on her face.

"And here is something what we would never forget as well." Aika said to him, causing him to softly smile at him.

"Yeah..." Takuya said with a smile. He then held out his hand to her.

"Well, I think it's time to conclude this date. It's a gentleman's duty to escort his lady back home." Takuya said to her while smiling, causing Aika to giggle at him.

"Yes. I think it appropriate." Aika said to him, as she grabbed his hand. He gently pulled her toward his side, and the two walked back home.

* * *

**(Bathroom)**

The two finally returned home from their date with a smile on their face. They were greeted by the residence in his home, including his sensei who decided to move in as well. However, they weren't able to find Rias or Asia anywhere, which made Takuya give a raised eyebrow.

He decided to think about it later, as he decided to just take a hot shower to wash off on what happened today. That is, until Rias intervened.

You see, Takuya was on his way to the bathroom, and then walked in on Asia undressing. He immediately closed the door and apologized to Asia for not knocking on the door. He was going to walk off to his room and wait, but then Rias somehow intervened at the right time saying something about taking a bath at the same time so that nobody has to wait. Takuya tried to tell Rias that he was fine with waiting, but Rias would have none of that, and just forced him into the bathroom. But then Aika came to his rescue, saying it is a bit inappropriate for the opposite sex to be in the same room bathing. Rias them countered that she doesn't mind on sharing the bathroom with Takuya. Takuya tried to protest to her that he was really fine with waiting, but Rias just gave a sweet smile to him as she blocked the exit from the bathroom.

It was then Aika had enough, and decided to have set up come up with a middle ground. She proposed that there would be a curtain between the opposite gender. Takuya on one side, while the other gender is on the other side. Rias then protested to her that having a curtain is unnecessary, but then Aika retorted that having two opposite genders is also unnecessary as well. This eventually led to some argument, before Takuya sighed and told the two of them that he was either going to leave the bath room, or go with Aika's suggestion. Period.

So it led to this...

"Ara, Asia your skin is beautiful. I am jealous."

"N-No way. Buchou, your skin is white and the texture is smoother."

"Ufufu, your words make me happy."

"You certainly have that shine to you..."

"Thank you Aika. Your complexion also looks...rather impressive."

"Thank you. So do you, Rias."

Takuya just tried to block out the voices that were on the other side of the side up curtain, which made him blush like crazy. He also started to regret the choice he made by going in the bathroom with the girls. He was relieved to have the curtain, but the voices was the only thing that could make it through.

'...Why did it have to come to this?' Takuya thought as he sighed. 'For a simple shower attempt to escalate to this...'

Takuya just gave another tired sigh, as he decided to stare at the ceiling for a while. It was then he heard a rustle in the curtains, and then a splash into the tub. Before he could respond, he felt a soft weigh press onto him, making his stiff upon the contact. He slowly turned his head to the weight, and found Rias with a smile on her face.

"I wanted to enter the bath with Takuya like this once." Rias said, as she leaned further in on him, causing him to smell the shampoo on her hair. Takuya became a bit phased by the shampoo entering his nose, but then realized that Rias was with him...clearly naked. Before he could speak up, Rias was first to speak.

"Hey, Takuya. Do you hate entering the bath with me?" Rias asked him. Takuya blushed further, and tried to look away from her as a form of respecting decency, if there was any to begin with.

"It's not that...I just find this...awkward." Takuya admitted, causing Rias to frown slightly at this.

"Are you saying you find me awkward?" Rias asked, which made Takuya shake his head.

"It's not that. I mean...it isn't normal for two people of the opposite gender to bathe together. You might feel comfortable, but I kind of do..." Takuya said to her, trying to clear up misunderstanding.

"I see..." Rias said, but then leaned further on Takuya, as he felt his arm sink further into her cleavage.

"Well I want to bathe with Takuya-kun like this everyday." Rias said with a sultry smile. "But it seems like your body won't be able to withstand it. Everyday seems impossible. How about once every 3 days? Or once every 5 days? I won't like it if it's only once a week." Rias said.

'You really are the devil...truly greedy.' Takuay thought as he sweatdropped at Rias words. He sighed in a tired manner as she heard her say this. And again, before he could respond, Rias leaned in on his ear

"Do you want to attack me?" Rias asked close to his ear, causing him to stiffen even more."If Asia and Aika wasn't here, I may have been attacked… seems like during our time alone…"

Before she could say anything else, he sensed the curtains move open, and he could somehow feel Aika frowning heavily at this.

"I thought something was wrong! Asia was busy distracting me with multiple things, and I just noticed that you're in the bath with Takuya!" Aika exclaimed to the both of them, and glared at Rias. "Let go of him! He's clearly uncomfortable with this!"

Before Rias could respond, Asia jumped into the bathtub as well and embraced Takuya on his opposite side, much to Aika and Rias ire, and Takuya's blushing increasing due to another soft sensation feeling on his side.

"I hate being left out! E-Even though I want to enter the bath together as well!" Asia said to Rias, causing Rias to look at her sharply

"Get away Asia; since it's this situation, I will say it clearly. This boy is mine. My family and my servant. He's my Takuya. Understood?" Rias said, and turned to Aika with a smirk. "I'm not sure on what you're saying, Aika. Takuya is clearly happy on bathing with me."

"J-Just when did I say that?" Takuya said, trying to find a way to get out of this situation while closing his eyes.

"Yeah, like Takuya said. When did he say that?" Aika asked, as she walked closer to the bath with narrow eyes. "It's clear that he's uncomfortable. Now let him go!"

Before Rias could respond, Asia spoke up.

"But he's my Takuya as well! I don't want to be left out in this activity!" Asia said with teary eyes. Takuya inwardly sighed when he heard those words. He could still remember the times when he took a nap in his room, and Asia would enter and cuddle with him as he slept. When he woke up, he found Asia deeply snuggled into him, and he sighed at that, and decided to just let her have her time.

'Now that I think about it, Asia's attitude towards me has certainly changed..' Takuya thought, thinking back on the times whenever he interacts with other girls at school and the Peerage members, he would often catch Asia puffing out her cheeks. He wondered on why she would do this, but something deep within told him that Asia might might have some sort of feeling towards him that he couldn't exactly know or catch.

Rias just narrowed her eyes at the two girls.

"Asia. Aika. It's because you're normally adored by Takuya. At least hand over these times to me. I am healed just by being with Takuya. It takes away my daily exhaustion too." Rias said to the both of them, causing Aika to clench her fist, while Asia just clung tighter on Takuya. Aika then stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Takuya, and attempted to separate Takuya from the two of them, while unaware that her breast pressed against the back of Takuya's head.

"That's enough! Takuya is clearly...!" Aika said, as she tried to pull him away from the both of them, but the two clinged tightly to Takuya.

"No, No! I am holding it in too! I also want to be with Takuya-san!" Asia shook her head profusely while hugging onto him. She then looked at Takuya, but realized that he closed his eyes not to see them naked.

"Takuya! You want to be with me, right?" Asia asked with hazy eyes, causing Takuya to flinch at that.

"Well, um..." Takuya said, trying to form the right words to say while under pressure of these three. Rias narrowed her eyes a this, and then grabbed his hand, and placed it over her rather large breast.

"!" was Takuya's surprised expression, before his nose started to bleed slightly at that.

"Has you or Aika done such a thing? Mine and Takuya's relationship is such that we can do these things." Rias said to the both of them, causing Aika to glare at her more while Asia grew teary eyes.

'Since when did this type of relationship lead to this!?" Takuya thought. Before he he knew it, Asia took his hand and placed it on her breast as well, causing him to further nosebleed.

"Takuya, between mine, Buchou's, and Aika's, whose breasts are better? I lose in size, but I won't lose in anything else!" Asia pleaded at him, and Rias frowned at her.

"Takuya never told me the kind of breasts he likes, but I'm sure he loves the big ones. Right Takuya?" Rias asked him, and Aika just hugged more tighter on him and tried to pull him out of their grip.

"Takuya isn't that kind of pervert!" Aika exclaimed to them, as she pulled on Takuya. Takuya could feel the back of his head sinking further and further into Aika's cleavage, which furthered his nosebleed.

'I need to get out!' Takuya thought, and channeled a bit of dark chakra into his body.

"**Dark Shunshin**" Takuya whispered, as he disappeared from their grasp, surprising all the females.

"""Takuya!?""" were all the girls responses, seeing that Takuya disappeared from them.

* * *

**Jutsu List:**

**Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu**

****Fire Style: Phoenix Fire Jutsu! - This jutsu sends out multiple small fireballs**  
**

****Earth Style: Dry Mud! - The user spews out mud, and the mud can quickly dry.**  
**

**Hell's Fang**

**Ice Kunai - Just as the name implies, kunai is made from ice.**

**Chakra Grenades!**

**Explosive Ice Kunai! - Just as name implies**

**Light Wave!**

****Dark Wind Style: Great Gales! - Takuya sends out a high force of wind, suitable for blowing things away****

**Ice Wolf - Taken from Blazblue. Takuya summons forth a gigantic Ice Wolf's head, and it attacks the target.**

****Dark Earth Style: Tearing Earth! - It's actually called Tearing Earth Palm, but it there isn't any palm invalid. Takuya shoves his sword into the ground, and causes a tear of earth to occur.****

****Dragon's Ascent! - Kagura's moves. He simply slashes upward, while leaving behind a fiery trail.****

****Dragon Strike! - Kagura's moves. He slashes downward, while leaving a fiery trail behind.****

**Shunshin - A jutsu meant for traveling in high speeds.**

****Dark Shunshin - This is the same, though dark chakra is involved, and not hand signs.****

* * *

**And that is a wrap!**

**Man, that took a while to write. Making a Filler Chapter (sort of) is really hard to write, you know?**

**So anyway, there is a filler chapter that I made that involved pretty much of Takuya's past before he got involved with Devils and what not.**

**And the reason why I created the "Stray Devil" part, along with Gremory and Sitri working together, is to show some kind of new thing. I also made it to show Takuya and Saji forming a good friendship between each other...as well as showing on how bada** Kagura is. ****The Dark Scorpions were taken from Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**Sorry for not moving the plot forward, but I felt I need a break from the story line.**

**Please Review, and no Flames (even though some ignore the latter)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD or the Naruto Elements.**

**Hey guys! Back with a new chapter! Sorry for the late update, but I was busy writing for my other stories, as well as handling life. Also, here is a start to a new year!**

**Alright, review responses:**

**Kurama09: I'll think about it.**

**Alphaomega: Sounds like an idea, but I need to think and plan out that sort of thing. Plus, I may have altered the ending in the Naruto-verse...so that is going to be hard to pull off.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Darkness meets the Identity of the Fallen, Hell's Ruler, and White Dragon.**

Takuya slowly opened his eyes as the magic transportation circle stopped glowing. Right now, he has been summoned by a client that called for him again.

"Yo, Devil-kun. Sorry for today as well." the man said to him. To Takuya's opinion, this guy had a rather...interesting appearance, to say the least. At best, Takuya could guess that he was in his early 20s. And most of the time, his client has been wearing a yukata, which is understandable since the weather got kind of hot recently.

Takuya thought this was rather strange. He was summoned by this guy almost everyday inside his mansion. Most of the time, the requests aren't that big. It's mostly fishing, have him go buy bread, and other sorts to simple things. And to put it off, Zero usually becomes silent as soon as he reaches this guy, as if trying to measure this guy's darkness or something like that. Overall, this guy is sort of on Takuya's "be aware" list.

"Devil-kun, would you play a game with me? I bought a racing game in the afternoon, and I'm lonely without an opponent." the man said to him while smiling.

"Sure, I would love to." Takuya responded, as he sat down and picked up the controller. His client began setting up the game, and Takuya noticed that he never got the client's name. Maybe he'll just ask him afterwards.

"All right, I have set up the game. It's great to have so many items to waste time on in Japan." his client said to him, as he begun to set up the match. "Heh, in that case it's going to be fun. I am a beginner so please go lightly on me."

"Sure, if that's what you want." Takuya responded, and started playing against him.

"GO!" shouted out the TV. The two then began to race against each other. At first, Takuya had the lead, but then his client began to gain an upper hand not too later. And not too soon, this guy beats him in the race.

"WIN!" the TV announced. Takuya simply blinked in surprise to see his client so skilled in the game. Then again, his client might've practiced or something.

"Seems like it's my victory, Devil-kun."

"Another round?" Takuya asked, while holding up his controller while smiling.

"Oh! Your fighting spirit seems to be growing. Want to do another race, hm, Devil-kun… no, Sekiryuutei."

Takuya's body immediately stiffened when he heard the man say to to him. It was then clear that his client was more than meets the eye. He took a deep breath, and gave a glance at him.

"….Who are you?" Takuya asked. The man gave a faint smile while staring at the TV, and spoke his name.

"Azazel, leader of the fallen angels. Nice to meet you, the Sekiryuutei, Bouken Takuya." Azazel said to him, causing Takuya to drop his controller out of surprise.

"WIN!" the TV announced once more, but was ignore by Takuya's surprise to see him, as well as seeing the 12 jet black wings on Azazel's back.

"So you're Azazel..." Takuya whispered, his eyes widened in surprise.

**[Heh. It took you that long to notice, my host?]**

**{You know, you could've just told him earlier.}**

**[I could have, but I chose not to. It's more fun that way]**

**{*Sigh*...I'm starting to think that you're more annoying than Albion}**

**[Thank you.]**

**{That wasn't a compliment!}**

Takuya just chose to ignore the two voices in his head, and still had a concentrated look on his face. He then began to speak.

"So...you're the guy that helped Kagura-sensei back to full health, right?" Takuya said to him, causing Azazel to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Kagura? Oh, you mean him! Ah, he is the best buddy that I could ever have when it comes to women!" Azazel laughed good heartedly, having a reminiscent face on him. Takuya just sighed when he saw that kind of attitude.

"*Sigh*...I can see why my sensei likes and trust you so much now..." Takuya said, while no trace of caution is in his tone. Azazel just gave a raised eyebrow at him.

"Aren't you cautioned by my appearance, or the fact that I'm a Fallen Angel?" Azazel asked with a raised eyebrow. Takuya sighed once more.

"My sensei has a deep trusts in you. Despite his attitude, he actually has a good judge of character. So if he says that you're a man that prefers peace and has some passionate hobby about Sacred Gears, then I'll trust you as my sensei trust you." Takuya said, and sighed.

"Besides, if my past experience told me anything, it's that you shouldn't judge an entire group just based on a few people's actions. Just like how villages act. There might be a few bad ones that really piss you off, but the rest are either innocent or not even involved." Takuya said, and gave Azazel a good look. "And the same applies to you. While my opinion towards Fallen Angels are somewhat lesser, I've learned to just tolerate you. The only problem is that you have trouble controlling your subordinates." Takuya told him with straight face.

Azazel merely blinked at his words, before giving another good hearted laugh at him.

"Hahaha! A boy with logic and experience far more than he should have a boy his age!" Azazel said. "I guess it really is true then. You really were a Shinobi from another dimension."

"That is true facts." Takuya said to him. Azazel just gave a chuckle at end it all, but then sighed in a tired fashion.

"Yes. Unfortunately, my subordinates acted on my own, and somehow led to all of this mess." Azazel said while putting a hand on his forehead. "Honestly, I told Raynare and the group to just watch over you and the possible Sacred Gear you hold. But she just went and killed you. Sorry about that, didn't meant for that to happened." Azazel said to him while scratching the back of his head. Takuya just gave a dead panned expression at him.

"You're subordinate just killed me without your order, and all you say is you didn't mean for that to happened?" Takuya said to him with a dead panned tone, but shook his head. "I'm so disillusioned right now on how I pictured you Azazel." Takuya said. Azazel just gave him an amused grin.

"Oh? Did you picture me as a man who is strict, uptight, and all the other traits of a typical leader?" Azazel asked.

"To be honest, yeah." Takuya said without any hesitance. Azazel merely just gave a laugh once more at his choice of words. Takuya merely glanced at Azazel, and then back to the controller he dropped on the floor. He then picked it up.

"Well, knowing that you could've literally killed me more than 100 times when you had the chance, I guess I could say that you're okay to be around." Takuya said, and showed Azazel his controller.

"Another round? No surprises this time." Takuya said to him. Azazel merely gave an amused grin.

"Sure. Though I must warn you. We Fallen Angels are quite crafty as you Devils." Azazel said, sitting down and picking up the controller. Takuya merely smirked at that, as Devil wings popped out of his back.

"Challenged accepted." Takuya said with a small smirk. Before the two could play, they heard a door open and close nearby. Takuya blinked at this, not expecting some new arrival, while Azazel looked like this was a normal thing.

"Azazel-sama! I'm back from getting the groceries!" shouted out a voice. A rather feminine voice. And it almost sounded like...

Footsteps were made, as it was made closer and closer until the source of the voice showed herself at the door of the room. When Takuya saw her, he blinked in surprise to see what was in front of him. It was a girl. A teenage girl to boot, that looked like she was around Takuya's age. Her clothing looked like a school uniform, as it had a dark pink-red vest, white buttoned shirt, along with a black skirt. She had long brown hair passing her waist, and her eyes are turquoise.

Once again, Takuya just blinked at her appearance. This girl in front of him called Azazel with the -sama...do that mean...

"Oh! Sayaka! Welcome back!" Azazel greeted her with a laid back smile. The girl, now known as Sayaka, just looked at both Takuya and Azazel in surprise, and then saw the situation that she stumbled upon to. Upon seeing this, she just furrowed her brows in annoyance.

"Azazel-sama...did you just summon another Devil to amuse you...again?" she said with a deadpanned voice. Azazel gave a good heard laugh at that.

"You bet I did! And this Devil-kun here isn't like any other Devil. This is the Sekiryuutei!" Azazel said while patting his head on Takuya's back. Takuya on the other hand, just moved his eyes between the two, and finally recognized on who she is.

'She's a Fallen Angel?' Takuya thought, a bit surprised to see another Fallen Angel appear. Most of the time, he saw Azazel alone. For her to appear now of all times is quite surprising. When Sayaka heard Takuya's identity and status, her eyes widened upon hearing it. She took a step back in surprise, and looked at Takuya.

"You mean he is the one who defeated Kokabiel!?" Sayaka exclaimed in surprise. Takuya just scratched the back of his head, seeing this kind of reaction. After all, he just defeated one of the Grigori's leaders. Azazel once more gave a chuckle at this.

"Yep. This young boy here is the one who managed to defeat Kokabiel." Azazel stated, and turned to Takuya. "Sekiryuutei, this is Sayaka Kirasaka. She's also a Fallen Angel, as well as my current bodyguard that I've decided to take along with." Azazel said, as he introduced Sayaka to Takuya. Takuya just raised an eyebrow at the leader's attitude once more, seeing how Azazel acts with a Devil like him. Then again, Azazel is not the man he expected to be. So he might as well go with Azazel's attitude.

"Takuya Bouken, last time I checked." Takuya introduced himself, while offering a handshake to her. However, he was surprised when he saw Sayaka flinched and took a step back away from him, along with a slightly anxious look in her eyes.

"Huh?" was Takuya's confused response, seeing her step back from him. Was she afraid of the fact that she is a Devil, or the other fact that he defeated a Cadre? His question was answered when Azazel decided to explain.

"Ah, sorry about that. Sayaka here is just afaird of men. That's all." Azazel simply explained, causing Takuya to turn to Azazel in surprise, while Sayaka just looked at her leader with indignation.

"Azazel-sama! I-I'm not afraid of men! I'm just careful and wary around them!" Sayaka stuttered at him, causing Takuya to look at Sayaka once more with surprise. So she did have of fear of men. Who knew?

"Oh...sorry about that." Takuya apologized, as he took a step back from her as well. Upon seeing this, Sayaka blinked in surprise at this.

"Y-You're not going to tell me that you're not as bad as you think? O-Or force me to believe that men are good?" Sayaka anxiously asked Takuya, which once again caused Takuya to blink once more at this. He scratched the back of his, and just sighed.

"Why would I do that? I'm sure you have your own reasons for disliking the male gender, seeing it as something rather personal to you." Takuya simply answered her. Sayaka just blinked a few more times, and looked at Takuya with a slightly surprised look.

"I-I see..."

Takuya then turned to Azazel with a raised eyebrow. "So why did you decide to bring her, if she doesn't like men. After all, you're a male too." Takuya pointed out. Azazel simply gave a lazy grin.

"That's because I thought it would be perfect for Sayaka to know more about the Human World, rather than stay back in headquarters." Azazel explained. "Besides, I have my charms of convincing her." Azazel said while being proud to himself.

"Or rather I couldn't deny an order from the Governor..." Sayaka quietly muttered, being quiet enough not to be heard. Takuya just sighed at this, and looked at his watch.

"Oh, sorry Azazel. I gotta head back now. It's getting late at night now." Takuya said, realizing the time was late, and he had to get some sleep for tomorrow. Azazel sighed in disappointment, seeing that he had to see Takuya leave now.

"What a shame...and here I thought I could have more fun with the Sekiryuutei." Azazel said, and then decided to shrug it off. "Well, I suppose it's time to say goodbye for now. We'll meet again, Sekiryuutei." Azazel said, seeing Takuya off. Takuya nodded at him and to Sayaka, as a magic circle appeared underneath him, and started transporting him away. Before he transported away, he turned to Sayaka, and have her a silent two finger goodbye. It was then he disappeared from the room, leaving the two Fallen Angels alone.

Sayaka stood there with an absent look on her face, as it looked like she didn't know what to make of this situation. It was then Azazel gave a slight smirk and turn to Sayaka.

"Well Sayaka? He is certainly different from most of the men you assume." Azazel told her. Sayaka broke out of her thoughts when she heard her leader say that, and then became surprised on what she heard.

"What are you talking about, Azazel-sama! We just met! I can't just go assuming that he is a good man! For all we know, he could be like them!" Sayaka exclaimed to her leader. Azazel looked amused at her.

"Is that so? Then why won't you learn about him a bit more? I'm sure it's a way of intel-gathering." Azazel suggested, surprising Sayaka with this. She went into silence, as if she is considering it.

* * *

**(Next Day - Occult Research Room)**

"This isn't a joke!" Rias angrily said with an angered face, causing Takuya to use sigh at her reaction. It was right after meeting with Azazel and after school that he decided to tell everyone at the club that he met him. The results? This apparently.

He was apparently forced into a lap pillow by Rias. He told her many times that he was fine sitting up, but Rias would have none of it and just forced his had onto her lap, much to the ire of Aika and Asia. He tried to life his head out of it, but Rias had a strong grip on him. So apparently, he was forced into a lap pillow, whether he wants it or not.

"Indeed, even though it was decided that the meeting of the leaders of the devils, angels, and fallen angels would be held in this town, to think that suddenly the Governor of the fallen angels would intrude in my territory and interfere with our business….!" Rias said, trembling with rage.

"And to top it off, to try and lay a hand on my cute Takuya, the price is death! I had heard that Azazel was extremely interested in the Sacred Gears. It's definitely because my Takuya possesses the Boosted Gear that he came in contact with us… It's going to be all right Takuya. I will definitely protect you, Takuya." Rias said while patting his head. Takuya just sighed at her words.

"Rias, please calm down..." Takuya said to her. "I think you're kind of overreacting with this. Azazel didn't truly hurt me or anything. And to be honest, sensei was right about him being a man of peace and everything." Takuya reasoned with her, causing Rias to just sigh at him.

"But Takuya. Azazel might've..." Rias reasoned with him, but Kagura stepped up.

"Well, you might be right on the Boosted Gear that Takuya has, but knowing Azazel, he just wants to study the Sacred Gear itself, and not do anything to Takuya." Kagura reasoned with her, causing Rias to have a more troubled face on her when two reasons were against her opinion on Fallen Angels. It was then Kiba spoke up.

"I heard from someone that Azazel has deep knowledge about the Sacred Gears. I also heard that he's gathering capable sacred gear holders. But it's going to be all right." Kiba said, and gave a strange look at Takuya.

"I will protect you." Kiba said to him. Takuya merely just raised an eyebrow at him, causing him to sit up from Rias lap, much to her ire. Jimbei, on the other hand, puts a hand over his mouth while snickering at that. Kagura gave Kiba a look of surprise, before just face palming, seeing this kind of thing in front of him. Takuya just remained clueless to the many innuendos that came from that single statement.

"Why are you saying that? We're comrades and friends. It's only natural that we'll watch each other's backs." Takuya said to him, causing Kiba to smile at him.

"Yes, that it true. You are my precious comrade. If I can't save a comrade from crisis then I can't call myself a Knight of the Gremory household. And there's no problem. My sacred gear that attained balance breaker and Takuya-kun's boosted gear, if we combine these two, then I feel we can surpass even a dangerous crises. …Fufu, I wasn't the type to say such things before. After hanging out with you, my readiness for comrades also changed as well. But I don't know why I don't dislike that… It's hot around my chest region" Kiba said to him with a straight face.

For some reason, Takuya just felt a shiver down his spine when he heard Kiba say that to him. He then fully realized on how that sounded so wrong when Kiba said it with that kind of tone and face. Upon hearing those words, Jimbei couldn't help but lose himself in laughter, while Kagura just kept face palming at the boys words. Takuya just cleared his throat, ignoring the other two.

"Kiba. I really am moved and appreciate your new determination for your comrades. It's just that..." Takuya said, dragging off on trying to find the right words. "You just need the right choice of words, as well as on how you're speaking it. Otherwise, it might lead to some misunderstanding..." Takuya reasoned with him. Kiba looked confused at him, before nodding.

"Alright then. If simply want me to say it in a different way, then I'm perfectly fine with that." Kiba said to him, causing Takuya to sigh in relief. However, Jimbei couldn't stop snickering while Kagura just backed away a little from Kiba.

"Kiba, I never knew you swing that way..." Kagura quietly muttered. Rias just sighed at this interaction, and pondered on about Azazel a bit more.

"However, I wonder what happened… Besides not knowing their movements, it's difficult to move here as well. The other side is the Governor of the fallen angels. We can't even come in contact with him." Rias said.

"Azazel has always been like that, Rias." a voice said suddenly. Everyone turned to the source of the noise, and found a magic circle forming in front of them, and a a crimson haired male was smiling pleasantly.

Takuya, Jimbei, Aika, Kagura, Asia, and Xenovia looked at the man with surprise and confusion on their faces, while the rest of the group knelt in front of him. Before he could ask, Takuya felt an impact on his head, forcing him to kneel, while Rias stood up.

"O-O-O-Onii-sama!" Rias said, surprised by this. Takuya and the rest became surprised as well.

'Onii-sama!? Then this means that this guy in front of us is a Maou' Takuya thought. Everyone realized on who this man is, and immediately bowed in his presence. The Maou still kept his smile on his face.

"Azazel won't do anything like Kokabiel did a few days ago. He may do a prank like last time, though. The Governor will come earlier than the planned date." the Maou said, and Takuya spotted Grayfia behind him. The Maou looked around with a raised eyebrow, and still gave a pleasant smile.

"Please relax, I came for private business today." he said to everyone, causing everyone to stand up. He looked around once more, and spoke up with a bitter smile.

"Hey, my little sister. This room seems like a murder scenery. I wonder how it is possible for this place to be full of magic circles even though young girls gather here." Sirzech said. Rias made a troubled face at this.

"Onii-sama, w-why are you here?" Rias said with doubt, causing her brother to hand over an unfilled printed form.

"What are you saying. Classroom visits are coming soon, right? I am also thinking to participate. By all means I want to see my little sister working hard in studies from up close." Sirzech said with a smile.

'Classroom visits? Oh, you mean the event where parents watch their students study?' Takuay thought with realization. 'Huh...I was so busy with training and activities with my friends that I failed to noticed it was coming up.'

"Grayfia, right? You're the one who told Onii-sama?" Rias said, immediately troubled by this fact. Grayfia immediately nodded at her.

"Yes, the reports from the school come to me who has been entrusted with the schedule of the Gremory household. Of course I am Sirzechs-sama's Queen as well, thus I reported it to my master." Grayfia said, causing Rias to sigh.

"Even if my Maou duties are hard, even if I have to take a day off from my work, I wanted to participate in my little sister's class visit. Don't worry. Otou-ue will come over as well" Sirzech said to her with a smile, suprising Takuya that Rias father is coming. When he gave a glance at Rias, she saw her having a desperate face on her

"T-That's not true! Isn't onii-sama the Maou? To leave your job and come here! The Maou can't treat a single Devil in a special way!" Rias said, desperately trying to deny this. Takuya raised an eyebrow at her. Was her family that difficult to deal with?

"No no, this is my work as well, Rias. Actually I thought about conducting the conference between the 3 factions in this school. I came to inspect the meeting place." Sirzech said, causing everyone to look at him with surprise.

"…Here? Really?" Rias said with her eyes widened. Sirzech still had a smile on his face.

"Ah, This school somehow seems to have fate tied to it. My little sister, you, the legendary Sekiryuutei, the holy devil sword user, the holy sword Durandal's wielder and Maou Serafall Leviathan's little sister are attached to this place, Kokabiel and Hakuryuukou attacked this place. This is a phenomenon you can't label as coincidence. Strong powers keep mixing in, it's like wave motion. I think the person accelerating this wave motion is Bouken Takuya-kun-the Sekiryuutei." Sirzech said, while glancing at him. Takuya simply blinked at this, having her brother glance at him.

"Are you the Maou? Nice to meet you, I am the one called Xenovia." Xenovia said, while introducing herself.

"Good day to you, Xenovia. I am Sirzechs Lucifer. I got the report from Rias. The holy sword wielder of Durandal got reincarnated as a devil, and not to mention becoming my sister's family… Truth be told, I was doubting my ears when I heard it the first time." Sirzech said with a raised eyebrow.

"I also didn't think that I would become a devil. To be reincarnated into the side I kept on killing, even if I say so myself, I sometimes regret it and that it was quite a bold move. …Yeah, that's it. Why did I become a devil? Desperation? However, at that time, truthfully, anything was fine… But, was it really fine to be a devil?" Xenovia questioned herself, causing Takuya to inwardly sigh at her words. Sirzech, on the other hand, just gave a good hearted laugh.

"Hahaha, it's great that my little sister's family has a lot of interesting people. Xenovia, since you were just reincarnated you won't understand your own way but I want you to support the Gremory household as Rias' family. I'll be counting on you."

"If I am asked by the Legendary Maou written in the Bible to do it, then I'll have no choice but to do it. I don't know how much I'll be able to do but allow me to do whatever I can in my capability." Xenovia responded, causing him to smile.

"Thanks." Sirzech said to her, and turned to everyone.

"Now then, let's continue the difficult conversation somewhere else. Hm, however, even though I came to the human world, it's night time. Would a lodging institution be open right now?" Sirzech asked. Takuya blinked at the man's words, and simply raised his hand.

"Ah, if that's the case then…"

* * *

**(Takuya's apartment)**

"I see. I am relieved that my sister wasn't causing you any trouble."

"No no, it's no problem at all. Rias is a good and well behaved girl." Kagura said to him with a smile.

"I'm relieved to hear that. I was a bit concerned for my sister, but for you to say that certainly brings a sense of calm to me..."

Takuya just blinked at the interaction between his sensei and the Maou. Two see the two just having a good hearted talk to each other...it's certainly quite suprising. When he suggested that Sirzech could stay at his apartment for the night, the Maou just closed his eyes, and then smiled while saying, "That's fine with me. I wanted to give thanks to the people who allowed my sister to stay in." Sirzech said. It was then Takuya saw something surprising.

"No! No!" Rias said while she was resisting cutely with a red face. It made Takuya highly concerned on the relationship between her and her brother. But he soon figured out...that she was simply embarrassed by this.

Is this the complicated sister-brother relationship he kept hearing about?

He broke from his thoughts when he caught Kagura stealthily eyeing the maid by Sirzech.

"The maid-san over there is…"

"Yes, she's Grayfia." Sirzech said, answering Kagura's question. His eyes then went into realization.

"Actually she's my wife." Sirzech said, causing everyone to yell out in surprise.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?" everyone said, surprised to learn and see this. Grayfia immediately went to pinch the Maou's cheeks.

"I am the maid, Grayfia. I apologise for my master speaking such boring jokes."

"It huwts, It huwts, Grayfia." Sirzech said with a teary smile, causing Rias to cover her face with embarrassment. This just caused Takuya to inwardly sighed at her.

'Oh Rias...just because your brother acts like this, it doesn't mean opinions on you will lessen.' Takuya thought. He then saw Kagura sighing, wondering on what he was thinking.

'So the maid is married, huh?' Kagura thought. 'Well damn. And here I thought I could maybe hit on her. But in respect to a man's honor code, hitting on a man's wife is forbidden.' Kagura thought while inwardly nodding. He then opened his eyes and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well then, Maou-sama, would you be attending the class visit as well?" Kagura said to him, showing that he was well aware of the Three Factions.

"Yes, I have taken a break from work, so I thought I could use this chance to see my little sister's school and also how she looks in class. On the day of the visit, my father should be coming as well."

"Ah, Rias-san's Otou-san as well."

"Father helped in the establishment of Kuou Academy, like me, it seems this was a good chance for him to come visit as well. Although frankly speaking I think he just wanted to see Rias's face." Sirzech said to him.

"Ah, yes. The wanting to see your child's lovely face. I've experienced that before in the past with my parents back when I was in the Ninja Academy..." Kagura said, while chuckling. He then brought up a bottle and smiled.

"Maou-sama. Would you like some sake? It's high quality on where I got it from." Kagura said with a smile, causing Sirzech to smile as well.

"That is excellent! Let's drink it by all means! Since Japanese alcohol goes down well with a capable mouth." Maou said, taking the offer.

**[When I picture a demon lord of hell, I picture a more gruesome image. But to see him like this...]**

'Yeah. I'm disillusioned with this as well. And here I picture her brother to be...' Takuya thought.

**{Well, this is not the first time your expectation on people are far off. You better expect more in the future, partner.}**

'Yeah...' Takuya thought tiredly.

* * *

**(Later)**

"N-No way… I can't sleep together with Takuya?" Rias said, with her face completely shocked by this, while her brother made a strict face.

"I wanted to talk with him a bit while being on the bed. Sorry, Rias, but just for tonight lend me Bouken Takuya-kun." Sirzech asked, which sort of surprised Takuya. What on earth did he do to gain the attention of her brother? Then again, he is the possessor of the Boosted Gear and defeated a Phenex and Cadre. Perhaps thats why.

But he always wondered on why Rias was so heart-broken about not being able to sleep with him. Sure, it felt awkward that she always slept with him nude, no matter how many times he tried to tell her to cover up. But for some odd reason, his body sort of got used to her actions.

'I also remember that Rias said that she has an illness, that if she doesn't sleep with me she'll die. Asia says if she doesn't have me by her side like usual she gets sad and hates it.' Takuya thought, and inwardly sighed. 'That type of illness doesn't even exist.'

**{If you look at it from guts, you're not the Red Dragon Emperor but the Red Virgin Emperor, Partner.}**

'Ddraig, not now.' Takuya responded, and then became surprised when Rias suddenly hugs him, much to the annoyance of Aika and the tears of Asia.

"Takuya…" Rias said to him with a worried look. "Can you sleep alone? Are you alright with me not being beside you? I am not alright though. Just by you not being beside me…"

Takuya just sighed at her. "I'm going to be fine, Rias-sama. Just...try and endure a night. A King needs to stay strong for her Peerage, right?" Takuya said to her with a comforting smile. Rias blushed at his smile, and nodded.

"R-Right! I'll try and stay strong! For your and my sake." Rias said to him. It was then Grayfia took her away.

"Ojou-sama, now let's return back to our room. I will be there in your room as well. Well then, Sirzechs-sama, good night." Grayfia said, as she took Rias away.

"I know, Grayfia…" Rias said, and then slightly bent in a shape as if she was regretting something.

"Ah, Um, Takuya, good night. I also think it's unfortunate but tonight I'll sleep in my room." Asia said and bowed, and walked away while smiling. Aika just stepped up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night, Takuya." Aika said to him with a small smile as she walked pass him. Takuya looked at her walking away, and then slightly smiled at her. He then turned to the man in front of him. Sirzech merely gave a small smile at him as he witnessed the scene.

"Now, shall we enter inside?"

"Yes."

Takuya opened the door to him room, and lets the Maou to walk past him and into the room. As he did, he quietly analyzed Sirzech.

'The posture shows that he is relaxed, yet no open spots for attack. His power is also something that I never seen before. Just his suppressed power alone can probably fill this whole building.' Takuya thought. 'So this is a Maou. The truest high ranked Devil'

**[I'm also surprised by this power. His power alone can probably wipe out your entire village 100 times over. That's how powerful he is. ]**

'Yeah...' Takuya mentally agreed. The two then sat down in the room, and Sirzech looked at him.

"I heard you met Azazel." Sirzech asked. Takuya nodded at him.

"Yes. I came into contact with him not too long ago." Takuya told him.

"I hear he did nothing to you but did he say something to you?" Sirzech asked. Takuya pondered for a few moments, before remembering something.

"Well, he did say that I'm a rather unique person, and he also said that 'I'll meet you again next time,' is what he said." Takuya told him.

"I see...Azazel has a strong interest in the Sacred Gears. Your Boosted Gear is no exception, as well as that other Sacred Gear that you have besides you, the Yami-ita. Actually, same as you, a Shinobi to come from another dimension, and a user of chakra. Possessing all of this has gathered you a lot of influence." Sirzech told him. Takuya sighed.

"Whenever there is power, attention will always be brought upon you." Takuya told him, causing Sirzech to nod in agreement.

"Indeed." Sirzech said to him in agreement. Takuya then decided to speak.

"Despite such short time I had with Azazel, I learned a lot about him. He is a man that rather prefers peace, and not conflict with other Factions. He is like the opposite of Kokabiel." Takuya told him, causing Sirzech to nod at him.

"Yes, that is true. Even though Azazel is the Governor of an organisation with the power to affect Heaven, Underworld and the human world, he chooses not to use it and cause digression. It's because of that that the fallen angels were the first to withdraw from the great war of the past." Sirzech told him. Takuya folded his arms and sighed. Hearing such a war can have a great aftermath at the end. And seeing a person like Azazel being changed like that must've greatly affected him.

'I couldn't say for others. They still probably want to continue the war, and gather power...' Takuya thought, as he looked down in thought. It was then Sirzech smiled at him.

"Don't worry. I guarantee your safety. Finally the legendary dragon came to the devil side so I'll have them give you a good treatment. And also my little sister treats you dearly. I've never seen Rias have so much fun, even in the underworld. I am sure she must be having fun everyday. I feel that it is thanks to you." Sirzech said to him warmly, showing how much love he head for his sister. Takuya could only inwardly smile at seeing such family love between the two.

"Bouken Takuya-kun. Take care of my sister, of Rias, from now on too." Sirzech asked him, which caused Takuya to smile back.

"Don't ask something that I've been doing from the start." Takuya responded back. "As her friend and Pawn, I'll do my best to support her."

His words were the right choose, as he smiled at him. "Thanks. Oh yeah, Bouken Takuya-kun. Is it all right for me to call you Takuya like my sister does?"

This surprised Takuya, but then nodded. "Of course. It's an honor." Takuya responded back.

"I see. Then, Takuya, won't you call me by my name? Onii-san is fine as well." Sirzech asked, which surprised Takuya even further.

'Onii-san? But I'm not even...' Takuya thought, and then blushed when he thought about it. No matter how much he thought about it, he never saw him and her as a couple, because Rias doesn't think of him as more than a friend.

**[Really? That's what you think?]**

'Yeah...' Takuya thought, and then heard a face palm within his head. Probably Zero doing it. But Takuya soon broke out of his thoughts, and pondered on for a few moments.

"Um...is it alright if I call you Sirzech in private, and Sirzech-sama when we're in front of others." Takuya offered.

"Then, let's do it that way. Yeah, however, it's a pity. I wanted to be called Onii-san by the legendary dragon….. Meh, it will become that before long, so it should be fine with this for now."

"H-Huh...?" was Takuya's confused response, and then heard Ddraig chucking within him.

**{Quite a future you got ahead of your, Partner}**

'...I'm don't sure I follow.' Takuya thought, highly confused at this.

**{Don't worry. You'll find out soon enough.}**

'...I think I prefer not to...' Takuya thought, and shaped out of his thoughts, when Sirzech called out to him.

"By the way Takuya." Sirzech said to him.

"Yes?" Takuya asked. He saw Sirzech pick up a book from his desk, and took a good look at it.

"This is a rather interesting looking book I spotted on your desk. And to my surprise, it has your name on it." Sirzech said to him. He took a look at the front of the book, and looked at Takuya with a curious look.

"Did you write this?" Sirzech asked. Takuya nodded at him.

"Yes, it's something I wrote. I finally did the finishing touches on it, and finally finished it. It's something I wrote to honor a friend of mine." Takuya told him. "You're free to read it if you wish. You can be my first reader." Takuya told him while smiling. Sirzech just chucked at him.

"Oh? Don't mind if I do then." Sirzech said to him, and decided to read a bit on the book.

Time passed by a bit, as Takuya silently watched Sirzech react to his book. He saw surprise, chuckling, a bit of frowning, and all sorts of reactions. By the time he finished the book, Sirzech closed the book with a quiet *thud*, and turned to Takuya.

"My...this is quite the story you wrote." Sirzech said to him. Takuya nodded at him.

"Yes. And what you read from that book actually happened back in my home dimension." Takuya told him, which surprised Sirzech.

"Really now?" Sirzech asked. Takuya nodded back at him.

"Yeah. I learned a lot as I grew up back in my dimension. It...It taught me a lot of things." Takuya said to him.

"I see..." Sirzech said. "I can see it in your eyes. Despite being so young, your eyes tell me something different. You've experienced so many things...that it is quite astounding that you haven't broke down to the stress." Sirzech said to him. Takuya merely smiled.

"I would have...but I have friends to help me on the way." Takuya said to him. Sirzech chucked at his answer.

"Ah, I suppose that is true." Sirzech said. He then decided to lie on bed.

"Well, I think it is time to go to sleep." Sirzech said, covering himself in sheets. Takuya decided to follow as well.

"Yeah..." Takuya said, as he lied onto bed. "Good night Shiemi."

"Night Onii-chan!" Shiemi said in the room. Sirzech opened his eyes in surprise, and immediately sat up to see the other voice in the room. What he saw was Shiemi lying on her own bed, which was small. Her bed was on the ledges of Takuya's bed, which was near his head. Sirzech blinked in surprise, seeing this.

"Hoh? And who is this?" Sirzech asked with a curios look on his face. Takuya looked at Shiemi for a second, and realized that the two didn't know each other.

"Oh, sorry about that Sirzech." Takuya said, while scratching the back of his head. "I forgot to introduce to you my familiar, and decided to stay with me in my home." Takuya explained.

"This is Shiemi Chishiki. She's my familiar." Takuya introduced his familiar. This caused Sirzech to look at her with surprise.

"Chishiki?" Sirzech said in surprise. "I'm impressed. Chishikis are very hard familiars to obtain. They remain hidden from others, yet you managed to obtain one."

"Well, I took her in because she seemed lonely. I could never turn my back on someone who is lonely." Takuya said, as he patted Shiemi with his one finger, causing her to beam at him.

"Onii-chan is the best! He is the best big brother I ever had!" Shiemi said, smiling brightly at it. Sirzech merely chucked at him.

"I'm glad to hear that. I wish Rias-tan would act like that around me. Unfortunately, she is in a rebellious phase, which is perfectly understanable about her age she is going through." Sirzech said, causing Takuya to sweat drop at the brother's assumption.

"Y-Yeah..." Takuya said, as he decided to collapse onto bed and sleep.

"I think I dealt with enough excitement for one day..." Sirzech said, deciding to sleep as well. "Good night, Takuya..."

"Good night..."

* * *

**(Takuya's Mindscape)**

During the time Takuya was sleeping, he decided to train in his mindscape during his sleep. And at this time...

"GAH!" Takuya shouted out in pain as he impacted with the ground hard while coughing up blood. He slowly stood up from his fallen form, and formed an ice katana in his hands.

"Geez...this is more harder than I thought..." Takuya said, heavily panting as he raised his sword against his opponent...which was Zero. The Leech of Darkness stood there with multiple arms sticking out.

**[I told you my host. Things aren't going to be easy between you and me. Not that I'm going to go easy on you...]**

"Yeah Yeah..." Takuya said, as he recovered from the pain. Since he is in his mindscape, his physical body is not harmed. But he could still feel pain as he fought mentally in his mind.

**{I'm still curious as to why you've fighting against Zero with only the Boosted Gear and Ice Magic.} **Ddraig said with a bit of confusion in his tone. **{Along with your Yami-ita, you should be having a bit more leverage in this spar.}**

"That is because I'm working on covering up the side effects of the Balance Breaker I use with Zero." Takuya answered, causing the red dragon to raise its eyebrow at him.

**{Side Effects...? Oh, you mean those side effects of not being able to use Ninjutsus for a certain amount of time after Balance Breaker is finished?} **

"Yeah, that side effect." Takuya stated with a frown. "There are three reasons why I'm currently training hard, both day and night. The first reason I'm training without the use of Yami-ita is because if there were a situation where I couldn't use Zero and his darkness, then my power is highly limited. So I need to train on my use of **Ice Magic**, as well as using you the Boosted Gear to help me in battle." Takuya explained, looking at his gauntlet.

**{Now that you mentioned it, it is true. Most of your fights focus on using Zero's power, while you use the Boosting ability to help you in battle, and nothing more. And if Zero wasn't able to be used in a certain situation, you'll be only left with me.} **Ddraig said. **{I guess it was the right call to up your training with the Boosted Gear. If you continue this, you can certainly attain the Boosted Gear's Balance Breaker}**

"That's good to know." Takuya said with a nod. "The second reason to this type of training is because by mentally and physically training myself, I can improve my Balance Breaker with Zero. I can increase the time I have with **Zero Darkness, **reduce the time Zero possess me, and possibly shorten the after effects of Yami-ita." Takuya explained with his second reason.

**[Certainly smart of my host. Then again, I should consider it a good thing. Though I'm disappointed that I won't have as much time enjoying the outside world.]**

"Well too bad Zero. I like controlling my body. I certainly don't need you going around in my body wrecking everything around you." Takuya told him with a deadpanned tone.

**[You certainly put a rain on my parade, as you mortals say]**

Takuya just chose to ignore Zero's commented, and decided to move on.

"The third and final reason I'm training is because I'm working on the solution to cover up the after effects of the Balance Breaker. I've managed to find one, but this requires a lot or work. Granted, I made some progress on it, but that isn't good enough." Takuya said with a serious tone. "If I'm going to enter the supernatural world, where there are powerful entities that wait ahead of me, then I need to be ready when that time comes."

* * *

**(Next Day - On the Way to School)**

A few days passed by since Sirzech visited Takuya's apartment. They soon left after they found a place to stay. Takuya also had to follow Sirzech to inspect the city to make sure that it's in best condition. But Takuya soon saw that Sirzech wanted to have a bit of fun with it at first, like visiting the game centers, trying out burgers, visiting Shrines, which Sirzech had a strong resistance to it. To Takuya, it seems that the ruler of the Underworld is like a normal person. Just a guy who likes to try out many of the common things.

It was strange at first, but Takuya soon accepted it.

He too had to deal with antics of leader of villages back from his dimension. His Hokage who liked to drink Sake and avoid paper work, a Raikage who loves to break and smash anything in his wake, a Mizukage that apparently gets angry over the fact that she doesn't have a lover, a Tsuchikage (who he swears to the underworld that has a large nose) who can apparently levitate in the air...which seems normal in terms of normality, and the Garra...who at first was a blood thirsty psychopath, but then changed into a mellow and caring guy. All thanks to Naruto.

He was starting to miss his home and it's antics already, but now is the time to live in the present...and it's this world. And right now, he had to go to high school, though it it a school holiday.

"Alright sensei, we're leaving!" Takuya shouted out to the front door of his apartment, and closed the door. He then turned to his two team mates and Asia.

"Ready to go guys?" Takuya asked. They all nodded, and walked off. As they did, they were approached by Xenovia.

"Morning." Xennovia greeted with a lowly smile on her face. The group greeted her like normal. She was able to get to them already because she lives near his apartment. As they all walked off, Takuya just thought on the events happening today. Apparently, they were all called over by Rias for some pool event to themselves. Takuya thought it was a good way to get some R&amp;R.

As they walked, the three decided to have a chat.

"So..." Jimbei started off, not speaking loud enough to interrupt the chat between Asia and Xenovia, who were discussing about homework and Kanji.

"So...?" Takuya said with a confused tone. Aika looked at him with a raised eyebrow too. Jimbei gave a wiggly eyebrow at them.

"How did your date go?" Jimbei asked. Takuya snorted at him at that type of question.

"Why are you asking? I though that you would know already." Takuya said while giving the bluenette a dead-panned look. Jimbei simply smiled at him.

"Ah, so I got caught. Too bad..." Jimbei said while putting his arms behind his head. Aika just sighed at Jimbei.

"Honestly Jimbei, why did you spy on us?" Aika asked. Jimbei shrugged at the question.

"To be honest, it wasn't my intention from the start. I was just eating my favorite food, soon saw others in a group, somewhat hiding and spying on you two. It was then I thought I could enjoy the show while I was eating. Nice date by the way." Jimbei told them, with an impressed tone. Takuya just elbowed his friend, though playfully.

"Stop treating our love life like some drama show. It's not for your entertainment." Takuya said with a smile, with no hint of anger in it. Jimbei chuckled at him.

"Spoilsport..." Jimbei pouted at that. Aika just sighed while giving a soft smile.

"Honestly..." Aika said while shaking her head at them while smiling at her lover and second best-friend/teammate. It was then they heard something from the two former priest ahead of them.

"I see. This is also the Lord's guidance."

"Yes, it is the Lord's guidance."

"Amen… Ouch!"

As soon as they said that, they experienced mental pain and clutched their heads. Takuya sighed as he walked towards the two.

"What the hell are you two doing…" Takuya asked them.

* * *

**(Pool)**

Soon, all of the club members arrived at the pool, and changed into their swimsuits. They were in charge of cleaning the pool today, as well as being able to swim in it when they have the time. However, thanks to Rias's magic, they were able to clean the pool rather quickly. So they had the entire pool to themselves for the day. And speaking of bikinis...

Takuya now stood in black swimming trunks, as he shielded his eyes with this arm as the bright sun shined upon them. Soon, he heard a voice ask him from afar.

"Hey, Takuya. How does my swimsuit look?" Rias asked. Takuya immediately turned is head, and immediately blushed red at his King's appearance. Rias is wearing a small red bikini that showed a the lower part of her breast, as well as showing her curvaceous legs. Before he could respond, another voice entered the scene.

"Ara ara. Buchou, you sure are fired up. Ufufu, you really wanted to show it to Takuya-kun. By the way Takuya-kun, how does mine look?" Akeno asked as she entered the scene. She wore a rather erotic swimsuit that was pure white, and was quite small. It was just enough to just qualify as a bikini alone.

"Takuya. I-I came after changing as well." Asia said, while nervously fidgeting in her school swimsuit. Takuya's blush faded, relieved to see some modesty around this place.

"Wow Asia. Even with the school swimsuit alone, it still manages to bring out your cuteness." Takuya said while patting her head, which became a habit between him and her.

"Ehehe. I am happy that Takuya said that. Koneko-chan is wearing a school swimsuit as well." Asia lets out a smile and is in a good mood. Takuya turned his head to where Koneko stood, and she too wore the same swimsuit like Asia.

"You look great Koneko-san." Takuya said to her. Koneko let out a slight smile at his words.

"…Not being looked at by obscene eyes is also a bit of a complex feeling I am getting. But for Takuya-sempai to say that..." Koneko mumbled, but then shook her head, and tried to hide the smile. However, Rias saw it and merely gave a smile.

"U-Um...Takuya?" spoke a rather timid voice. Takuya blinked, and immediately turned his head to another source. His eyes widened, and a red blush returned to his face.

In front of him stood none other than Aika Hikari in her swimsuit. She was wearing a pink bikini, and the bikini itself covered a good amount of skin. It seemed like the average you wear. But to see it on Aika's figure was rather...alluring, if Takuya could say so. But he can't, since he was at awe at her appearance.

Aika fidgeted under his look, and blushed a little. "I haven't worn something like this back in our dimension. Most of the time, it was just uniforms and casual clothing..."

"W-Well, there is a first time for everything, right...?" Takuya said, trying to keep his cool in front of her. Aika blushed more, and nodded at him. Jimbei also stepped out, and looked at the whole group. He was in blue swimming trunks. After looking at everyone, he just whistled.

"Damn dude...you got yourself some cute girls." Jimbei said with a nonchalant smile. Takuya immediately blushed at that.

"And what's that supposed to mean, Jimbei!?" Takuya exclaimed to Jimbei. However, Jimbei merely smiled and walked away.

"Oh nothing...have fun." was all Jimbei said before walking off somewhere, though had a small grin as if he is planning something. Takuya just sighed at his teammates antics, and then heard Rias clear her throat. When he looked at her, she was clearly not amused on she heard or saw. She then placed a hand on Koneko's shoulder, and letting out a smile.

"With that, Takuya, sorry but..."

"Yes?"

* * *

**(Later)**

"Yes, 1, 2. 1, 2." Takuya said, while holding Koneko's hands as he helped her with pedaling exercises. It turns out that Koneko doesn't know how to swim yet, and Rias asked Takuya to help him. Naturally, Takuya complied and worked on helping his friend.

"Keep it up, Koneko-chan!" Asia cheered on the sidelines, waiting for her turn. It also turns out that she can't swim either, so she had to wait. They soon reached the end of the pool, and Koneko raised her head out of the water. Also, her motion caused her to bump into Takuya, and ended up in a position where it looks like they're hugging.

"*Puwa*...Senpai, sorry for making you help me out…." Koneko apologized, while letting out a slight blush at it. Takuya, however, didn't notice the blush and lets out a small smile at her.

"No, I'm fine with it. If it's to help a friend, then I certainly don't mind." Takuya said to her.

"...Takuya-senpai...you're so gentle, unlike last time when you..." Koneko said, while dragging off on that last part, thinking back on Zero and the Dark chakra. Takuya swiftly knew on what she said, and patted her head.

"Hey, don't worry. My chakra is something you shouldn't worry about. I already taken care of it..." Takuya told her.

**[It was only by luck that you managed to extract a lot of chakra from me in order to control your darkness even further, and my willingness to give you full power, my host.]**

'Yeah yeah, quit reminding me of that Zero. You still mad that I took your chakra from you before we worked together?'

**[What do you think?]**

'That was a rhetorical question.'

**[And I do not appreciate that.]**

**{You barely appreciate anything other than dark emotions and your so called "entertainment", Zero.]**

**[It's the way I am, unlike you, you giant lizard.]**

**{What did you call me!?}**

Takuya inwardly sighed once more, hearing the two fight...again. As he broke out of his thoughts, his face was soon met with a splash of water.

"MPH!?" was all Takuya could splutter, before coughing a bit from the water entering inside of him, and shook his head. He soon opened his eyes, and saw Jimbei standing on the water with a rather interesting hand gun in him.

"Jimbei!? What are you doing!?" Takuya exclaimed in surprise. He immediately took Koneko out of the pool, and placed her on the edge. Koneko merely blinked at the actions that happened to Takuya, and then stared at the interaction going on between the two.

Jimbei smirked, as he lifted up the hang gun and pointed it as Takuya. "Behold! My all new Bolverk, water gun version! I've managed to craft a water gun, capable of holding a vast amount of water in it, and shoot out a powerful blast!" Jimbei said, as he blasted once more at Takuya. The water came in a powerful blow, but not enough pressure to not hurt the body. Takuya immediately dodged to the side, avoiding the blast.

"Hey, why do you get to shoot me, when I don't have something to shoot back!" Takuya complained to Jimbei, before he had to reach out his arms, and catch something. He blinked in surprise, and saw Jimbei there with a smile on his face.

"I've managed to create two. I was originally going to use dual wielding, but I'm fine with this. So Takuya...let's see who better in this pool! Me or you! Team's best shooter vs. team leader!" Jimbei exclaimed, as he pointed his Bolverk ver. water at him. Takuya smirked back, getting the completive feeling in him.

"Bring it on!" Takuya exclaimed, as he hopped out of the water and stood on it. It came to a surprise of others who were watching, seeing that they are able to stand on water.

"Wow...you guys can stand on water!" Asia said, amazed by this.

"...Chakra at the feet..." Koneko quietly said, looking at both their feet. Despite her ignoring her senjutsu, she could still sense life force at a small degree. And seeing the two exert it to their feet...they must have really good control over their live force.

And after the passing silence, the water-gun duel began between the two males.

* * *

**(Afterwards)**

"…..Aaaaaah, I am tired." Takuya said, as he plopped on the chair. After an intense water duel between him and Jimbei, they both ended up in a draw. Afterwards, Takuya had to help Asia with swimming as well.

And after the swimming lesson, Asia was tired and decided to sleep on a vinyl sheet spread out. Koneko decided to rest as well, and read a book while under a shade.

Takuya just gave a tired sigh once more, and lied on his back as he took a break as well. As he did, he noticed a red bat flying above him, which is Rias's familiar. Takuya blinked at the bat, and looked at where it's master was. Sure enough, he saw Rias on the other side of the pool lying while holding a bottle in her hand. Blinking at her physical actions, he just decided to see what she wants from him.

He stood up from his chair, and walked across the water and to her. Rias merely gave a small smile at seeing this.

"My...first you could perform many elemental jutsus, then you can perform sealing and walk on walls. Now this? Is there anything else I need to know about?" Rias asked with a whimsical tone. Takuya merely chucked at the red-head.

"I'm sorry, but a shinobi never reveals his tricks and aces." Takuya responded to her with a playful smile. Rias merely chucked at him.

"I suppose, since you are a ninja after all." Rias said to him, and then held up a bottle which he could clearly see now. It was a certain type of oil.

"Oil?" Takuya asked, seeing this. He immediately blushed on where this is going.

"R-Rias...you mean...?" Takuya said surprised at her, causing Rias to giggle at his reaction and nodded.

"Devils won't be sunburned. But, sunlight is a foreign enemy." Rias said, as she handed him the small bottle. "That's a special beauty oil. Would you apply it on my back?" Rias said with an alluring smile she could put on.

"U-Um...are you sure with me?" Takuya asked. "Why not Akeno? She is your best friend. I'm certain she doesn't mind." Takuya suggested.

"But Akeno is busy swimming." Rias told him, and pouted at him. "All the others are busy as well. Why can't you do it, Takuya?"

"W-Well..." Takuya nervously stuttered, and gazed away from her while blushing. "I just want to be sure that you're fine doing it with me. After all, I'm going to..." Takuya dragged off on the last part, not wanting to say he'll touch her in certain parts, even though it's her back. Rias merely smiled at him.

"I'm fine with you, Takuya." Rias said, as she began removing the bra of her bikini in front of him. Takuya immediately looked away, still trying to suppress the blush on his face.

"R-Rias...please don't remove you bra in front of me like that...I-I'm not really ready for the kind of interaction..." Takuya stuttered, both embarrassed and flustered at her actions.

"Yeah, since there's no other boy other than you here, I am alright with it." Rias answered with a smile. She then lay with her front on the vinyl sheet, moved away her crimson hair and had her back faced towards me, showing her pure and white skin in front of him.

"Now, go on." Rias said, beckoning Takuya to give her the oil on her back. Takuya closed his eyes, and took a deep breath and exhaled to ready himself. He opened his eyes, and started rubbing the oil in his hand.

He first started with the upper back, and started rubbing the oil on there. He then did circular motions as he went lower to the back, causing Rias to moan at the way he spread the oil. This caused him to blush a bit more, as he made himself continue. As he continued, he heard Rias speak up.

"Hey, Takuya."

"Yes?"

"On my body, there's no place that you haven't touched now. Somehow this body seems to be controlled by Takuya."

"Um...what is it?" Takuya asked, but had a deep feeling that it was something he wasn't going to expect.

"Do you want to rub oil on my breasts as well?" Rias asked, causing Takuya to flinch at that question.

"U-Um...I don't think we have THAT kind of relationship to...you know..." Takuya told her awkwardly. Rias merely smiled at him, showing she doesn't mind.

"It's fine. Do it carefully later." Rias told him, causing Takuya to flinch at that.

"P-Please wait a moment here...!" Takuya tried to stop her from doing anything that might cause something awkward between him and her. Before he could continue, he felt something soft pressed against his back.

"Takuya-kun , would you apply oil on me as well?" spoke a voice from behind. Takuya stiffly turned to see what was behind him, and saw it was Akeno. It was Akeno...without a bra.

...Well things just escalated quickly for Takuya.

"Ara ara, it's unfair that it's just Buchou." Akeno says to Rias as if she's criticizing her, and then leaned in a bit more, causing Takuya to stiffen and blood leak from his nose, as it finally reached his limits.

"H-Hey, Akeno. You know my oiling isn't over yet? A-And also I told you not to tempt my Takuya like that, right?" Rias told her with an unpleasant look as she lifts half of her body up, revealing her upper naked body to the world.

'R-Rias...you're...!' Takuya thought in panic, seeing the breast out in the open. He then felt Akeno's face placed on his shoulder, and then rubber her cheeks against his.

"Hey, Takuya-kun. Buchou is scary. I normally run around and get tired out, I just want to release the built up thing in my cute Kouhai." Akeno said with a seductive tone to him, causing shivers to run down his spine.

"Really, Takuya-kun is cute. Buchou, won't you give Takuya to me? In the future, when I am standing under Buchou's orders alone, I want to take this boy along with me after all." Akeno said with a smile.

"No! That boy is mine! I definitely won't give him to you!"

"There's no other boy as wonderfully cute as him...Then, it's alright for me to be affectionate to him with ecchi ways occasionally, right?"

"That's prohibited! I don't want the Takuya of right now to know any girls other than me. W-Well, if it's Asia then it can't be helped...and he's already going on...hang outs!...Yeah, hang outs with Aika!" Rias exclaimed, trying to deny on what she saw that day with Aika, and then narrowed her eyes at Akeno. "But, if the partner is you, Takuya will really become a beast."

"Ara ara, that's an extreme way of saying it. Don't you think that boys are best when they're beasts? While Buchou is hesitating….Takuya's chastity, I'll—"

"I won't give him! That isn't a joke!"

'...Am I seriously being treated like some item to them?' Takuya thought with a deadpanned look on his face, forgetting that the two of them are half naked. 'No...not an item. They're more than that. It's like...they're treating me with real affection. Are they...?' Takuya thought, but inwardly shook his head. 'No...I don't think they're even attracted to me. They're probably teasing me. But to go to these lengths...?'

Before Takuya could ponder on any further on the feelings of Rias and Akeno, he felt something warm close to his ear.

"By the way, Takuya-kun." Akeno spoke hotly close to his ear.

"Did you suck Buchou's breasts?"

"W-Wha-!?" Takuya said in surprise. "No! Me and Rias aren't in that relationship! Why would I do that to her!?"

"Ara ara, poor you. Really Buchou, even though you pamper Takuya, he doesn't consider the relationship between you to be that close. It is to be expected since Aika is ahead of the game." Akeno told her. Rias immediately glared at Akeno for saying that.

"That's utter nonsense. She and Takuya are merely close friends, and further more...!" Rias angrily said to her, but Akeno still smiled as she continued to treat on thin ice.

"You still deny their relationship? Poor you. But for me, I'll accept it. After all...we're going to have an affair together." Akeno naughtily told her up front, causing a silence to play between all of them. Rias was immediately silenced and her eyes became shadowed by her hair, while Takuya was surprised at Akeno's words of saying that she still wants him, despite his relationship with Aika?

'...This...I...' Takuya thought, trying to comprehend on the girl's behavior, but then inwardly sighed in defeat. 'I give up. I'll never understand on what women are thinking. Dad, you were right all along. Women are too unpredictable.'

Seeing that silence playing, Akeno decided to continue.

"Right now, the thing that's sliding on Takuya-kun's back, I'll allow you to hold it in your mouth. Isn't that wonderful?" Akeno asked with a smile, and turned into a sultry smile. "While moving your tongue, rolling around the pointed tip, you can suck it like a kid, suck wildly with your instincts as an animal….. It's my first time having a boy suck my boobs so I can't imagine what might happen….."

Before she could continue any further, something whizzed by their heads, and crashed into a diving board. A bright light flashed nearby, and then faded. Takuya immediately turned his head, and saw that a diving board was badly damaged. He then realized where that attack came from. He stiffly turned his head to where the attack came from, and his eyes widened in both fear and surprise on what he saw.

It was Aika standing there, with a ball of light within her hands as she narrowed her eyes at them.

"I just go to the bathroom for a few moments...and you two are already making a move on Takuya!?" Aika exclaimed to them. "Have you no shame!?"

"That's right..." said Rias voice, as she stood up. Her body became covered in a crimson aura. "Akeno, aren't you going overboard? You aren't forgetting that you're my servant? And Aika...you're merely getting in my way of giving my affections to Takuya. Is something wrong with that? Because if you constantly stand in my way, then Takuya will lose his love and support." Rias told her with a angered tone, causing Aika to narrow her eyes at her.

"Takuya receives enough affections from you! Especially at night time!" Aika exclaimed to her.

"Ara ara, if you become like that then I'll be troubled...Rias, I won't back down?" Akeno said to her, and then become surrounded by a golden aura, and sparks began to cackle around her. The two then moved away from Takuya, and immediately stood away from each other. Aika also walked a bit closer to them, as she surrounded her body with Light chakra.

"I won't give you Takuya. -Vulgar priestess of thunder-san."

"Isn't it fine to be affectionate? -Crimson virgin princess-sama"

"Aren't you a virgin yourself!"

"Ara, if you're going to say that, I'll have Takuya-kun take my virginity right now."

"No! Takuya will take my virginity!"

"This is getting ridiculous! Why are you saying things that Takuya doesn't even desire!?"

Immedeatly, Takuya used his **Shunshin** to get out of the now-turned battlefield. As he moved to hide over in a safe spot, he heard destructive sounds reverberating through the area. He soon saw Rias and Akeno flying in the sky, while Aika stood on the ground, ready to launch attacks of light to them.

"In the first place Akeno, you hated men! Why of all people did you only take interest in Takuya!"

"If you say it like that, even you Rias have no interest in men, you said they all looked the same to you!"

"Takuya is special! He's cute!"

"Even for me Takuya-kun is cute! I finally met a boy of whom I felt like that so it should be fine to pass Takuya-kun to me for just a bit and let me understand men!"

"He is not your sex toy! He is a person of his own!"

It was then he saw an intense fight between the three, with destruction flying everywhere. Takuya just stared at the battle for a while, before sighing and walk away.

"I'll just let the three of them settle this..." Takuya muttered, walking away as he tried to clear his head on what just happened.

* * *

**(Pool Equipment Room)**

Takuya decided to hide in the pool equipment room, trying to clear his head on what the hell just happened.

"Okay...how did this all go wrong?" Takuya asked himself. "It all started when Rias wanted me to apply some oil on her back...and then wanted me to put oil on her back. Honestly, is she that confident in her body, or not afraid to just bare it in front of me." Takuya said, trying to shake off of the images of Rias upper body.

"I wonder...if either Rias is an exhibitionist, or just likes to show her body to me for a good reason..." Takuya asked himself, thinking on it. "Is she...? Nah, probably not." Takuya said to himself, shaking off that thought. "There is no way that she has feelings for me...but then again, she did give me her first kiss, fine with sleeping with me naked, and..." Takuya stopped in his tracks, and shook his head. "Argh...

"Oh, Takuya. What happened? And, the outside seems a bit noisy?" spoke a voice. Takuya looked up, and saw it was Xenovia in her swim suit. It wasn't an erotice swim suit, but it helped emphasize her curves.

"Oh, Xenovia. It's better not to go outside right now. And...is this your first time in a swim suit, cause you keep adjusting it." Takuya pointed out. Xenovia nodded at him.

"Yeah. It's my first swimsuit so it took me some time to put it on. Does it suit me?" Xenovia asked. Takuya blinked at her question, and blushed a bit.

"Well...it certainly suits you, that's for sure." Takuya told her, and then snapped his fingers in realization. "Oh, that's right. You worked for the Vatican. I'm not a holy man, but I'm pretty sure that your type of religion doesn't want to involve any...bikini action." Takuya told her. Xenovia nodded at him.

"Well that's right. Though before saying that, I, myself didn't have interest in stuff like this. Though the girls learning around me, the female soldiers let out their dissatisfaction at not being able to touch things like that." Xenovia said without any bother. Takuya chuckled at her.

"Well, you were different from the rest. After all, you mostly focused on working for the Church." Takuya pointed out, causing Xenovia to nod in agreement once more.

"You know me well, just like Irina. But..." Xenovia said, going with a different answer this time. "...not only did my future change, even if it's just a bit, I want to experience the entertainment befitting girls, that's how I feel. That's what I have started feeling recently." Xenovia told him with a solemn expression.

"Takuya. There is something I want to ask of you."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Very well...Takuya...won't you make a child with me?" Xenovia asked him.

Silence just played between the two of them. Takuya blankly stared at Xenovia, as he tried to process on what he just heard. It was then he comprehended on what she just said.

"...Eh?" was all Takuya could utter in confusion. Xenovia inclines her head dubiously.

"Didn't you hear it? Alright." Xenovia said, and decided to speak it once more. "Takuya, let's make children together."

This time, Takuya heard her loud and clear. He just stayed silent at those word for a few moments, and then just sighed. It was just one after the other. First with Rias and her permission to rub oil on her great, Akeno offering him to suck her breat, and apparently...this.

So much has happened, that Takuya couldn't be surprised anymore. In fact, he just felt numb with all of this.

"I...I see..." Takuya flatly said, and then pinched the bridge of his nose. "Xenova...can I ask why?" Takuya asked her patiently. Xenovia immediately nodded at him, and explained to him.

"I was born and brought in the headquarters of the church, Rome, so that the element to be able to wield holy swords would be born, from childhood, for God, for religion, I endeavoured in my training and studies. From childhood, while saying that, dreams and objectives, everything was entwined with God and faith. For example, defeating devils was for the sake of the Lord, and the one propagating that, the Vatican, while believing that, I've never doubted it. That's why, after becoming a devil now, you can say that my dreams and objectives have disappeared." Xenovia explained to him.

"Yeah...to lose a goal in life...it must be hard..." Takuya said. "But that still doesn't explain why you want to have children with me."

"Yeah, while serving God, I had thrown away the part of me, a women's happiness. My body, my heart, I sealed everything for the sake of faith. However, like this, I am currently a devil. What should I do, initially I didn't understand. After asking my present master, Buchou said that "Devils are beings that possess greed, fulfil greed, award greed, and desire greed. Try living as you wish."" Xenovia quoted on what Rias said. "That's why, I felt free to release, what was sealed inside me, and become skilful in that."

Takuya just blinked at her once more, seeing Xenovia speak like this. Dear Maou, learning the death of God truly changed her. It lead her to this. Not that he was complaining, since Xenovia can act more like her own person, and not under the chains and strict laws of the Church. Honestly, those guys might mean good, but their shadow says otherwise.

"And then, my new objective, dream is to bear children." Xenovia continued. Takuya stared at her for a while, pondering on what to say next.

"...So you're saying that you want to do something that normal girls can do? Till now, under your religion, your sense of virtue was strong so you couldn't do it?" Takuya asked, causing Xenovia to nod at him.

"Yes. I want to bear children. For that purpose you need a man as well, but it's great, right? Children and at the same time we can get to know each other better." Xenovia pointed out. Takuya just sighed at her.

"I understand Xenovia. But I must ask. Why me out of all people?" Takuya asked.

"Are you dissatisfied? Even if I am like this, I have a bit of confidence in my body as a woman. My breasts won't be as big as Rias Buchou's or Aika's...but they're bigger than Asia's. I think they're worth seeing, are they not?" Xenovia asked him, as she began rubbing her breast. Takuya shook his head at her.

"Breast isn't the issue here. I'm more concerned by the fact that you choose to bear children with me. Me, out of all people. I am asking why you chose me?" Takuya asked her once more, causing Xenovia to fully understand on what he is asking.

"You're fine, Takuya. You're a man I am more familiar with, and I think you don't realise it yourself, but you have the aura of a dragon on your body, probably because you're carrying the Sekiryuutei. I've felt it ever since we met for the first time, it's just a bit, but your dragon spirit is increasing." Xenovia told her, causing Takuya to look at his left arm in surprise. She then continued.

"More than making children, I want them to become strong kids. A special power in the father's genes, or otherwise I want greater strength. And that's where I think that Takuya is the most suited one. The power of the legendary Sekiryuutei. Even if the kids don't inherit the sacred gear, maybe the kids will inherit the aura? This is a good chance. Definitely, this is the Lord's guidance-Uh! ….I unintentionally prayed and received damage, but that's how it is. And there's perfectly no presence of humans here. Let's try it out once right now. If anything, the faster the better." Xenovia told him, as she began removing her bikini top, and exposing her great to him, causing Takuya to flinch in surprise upon seeing this.

Her breast weren't that large like Rias, Akeno, or Aika's...but they were certainly larger than your average breast. She still continued.

"I know about the birth of devils as well. It seems it's quite difficult to make kids. Especially both being pure blooded, it's difficult but luckily both you and I are reincarnated devils. The base is human. I expect if we do it every day, then within 10 years, I should be able to conceive. No, if continue with passion, then within a day, a number of times should be possible? If you include that, then I think it's possible within 5 years. Aah, there's no problem from the side of the children as well. Basically I will raise them. However, if the children desire love from their father, then only at those times do I want you to play with them. After all, for the children, both father and mother are required." Xenovia told him, causing Takuya to just stare at Xenovia in surprise for just thinking about this so throughly.

'Wow...she planned this far ahead...' Takuya thought in surprise, but then shook it off. He had to do something, before something gets out of hand.

"Unfortunately I don't have any experience with men. I plan on memorising it from now on, but for now I'll learn it with you, Takuya." Xenovia told him, as she walked forward to cling onto him. Before she could, a hand was held out to her.

"Wait wait wait wait..." Takuya said, stopping her in her tracks. Xenovia looked at him with confusion.

"Is something the matter, Takuya?" Xenovia asked. Takuya nodded at her.

"Yes, there is something the matter." Takuya told her, not bothering to sugarcoat it, and gave a tired sigh at her. "Look Xenovia. While I admire your rather well planned out goal for your future, and desire to bear strong children, I don't think you're overly prepared to handle this type of responsibility, nor this relationship." Takuya told her, which confused Xenovia.

"What do you mean by that?" Xenovia asked.

"Raising a child is just more than giving love to him or her, there has to be an emotional connection with the family. If we were to have children, I wouldn't mind loving our hypothetical child, but if the child sees no love between the parents, the child will just be as lost and confused. They won't ever experience or feel on what true family love is. They'll grow up knowing that their parents just had sex just to have him or her. It won't make him or her special. It will make her feel like he or she is just...needed for some other purpose." Takuya told her, surprising Xenovia.

"You speak...like it's from experience." Xenovia said, causing Takuya to nod at her.

"It's because I have experienced parental love from my parents. I saw them love each other, as much as they loved me. It's what truly brought me and my parents together. However Xenovia, for you..." Takuya pointed out, not wanting to say anything to offender her, but she nodded in understanding at him.

"I am an orphan, just like you Takuya. We both told each other this when we first met back in Rome." Xenovia told him.

"Right." Takuya said, and then sighed. "I'm sorry Xenovia, but this kind of request isn't something I can't fulfill for you."

"I see..." Xenovia said, but then pounced on Takuya, surprising him.

"Wha-!?" Takuya said in surprise, before both of them crashed onto the floor. Takuya landed on his back, a bit dazed on what just happened. His vision cleared, and saw Xenovia on top of him.

"Then...we will do as you explained. We will bond in this emotional connection you desire, and our love will reach our children, and become raised to what you want for them." Xenovia told him simply, causing Takuya to have an "eh?" face on him.

"H-Huh!?" Takuya shouted out in surprise.

**{Well...have fun, my host. Next time we talk, you're a true man.}**

**[Well this is certainly interesting.]**

Before Takuya could respond, his sense felt incoming chakras coming to the room...rather fast. Takuya's eyes widened in surprise, seeing the others approach the room while he is in this position with Xenovia.

He did not want any misunderstandings!

There was only one thing to do. Takuya looked up at the ceiling, and found an open window ceiling, probably to let the air flow on this hot day. With the window of escape, he immediately sprung into action.

Takuya wrapped his arms around Xenovia, causing her to squeak in surprise. Before she could respond, Takuya performed his escape.

"**Dark ****Shunshin!"** Takuya said, as he disappeared in a blur along with Xenovia. The door clicked, and it opened. Rias was the first to look into the room, and made her go into confusion.

"Huh? I could've sworn that Takuya was here..." Rias said with confusion.

"Ara ara, he is not here? What a shame..." Akeno pouted, causing Rias to glare at her.

"Where did he go then...?" Asia innocently asked.

"...It's like sempai disappeared." Koneko commented.

* * *

**(Hidden Location - Pool Area)**

Narrowly escaping a female's wrath, Takuya sighed in relief.

"Whew...disaster averted." Takuya said to himself, wiping off the sweat off his forehead. "For a second there, I though we we're going to be caught." Takuya said with relief.

"Um...Takuya?" Xenovia spoke. Takuya blinked, noticing that Xenovia was with him.

"Oh, right. Xenovia, are you...alright..." Takuya dragged off on the last part, as he begun to notice the position between the two. One of his arms was still wrapped around Xenovia's waist, and her breast pressed against his chest.

"U-Um..." Takuya stuttered, while blushing bright red once more at the position they're in. However, Xenovia simply blinked at this, not bother at all by the face that their bodies are coming into contact. However, she felt a tingle down her spine as she felt her body press against his, feeling his warmth and his rather impressive physique.

"If this is what you wanted, then you should've asked, Takuya." Xenovia simply told him. However, he immediately separated himself from her.

"N-No! This isn't what I wanted to happen!" Takuya tried to tell her. "I needed to hold onto you so we could escape getting noticed by the others. If they saw us like this, then so many misunderstandings will happen." Takuya explained. He gave another sigh.

"Look, Xenovia. Please...just give it some more thought about this, alright?" Takuya asked her. Xenovia started into Takuya's eyes, seeing that he seriously wants her to think over it.

After a brief moment of silence, she sighed.

"Very well. It seems that your body isn't ready for this type of thing. It's understandable." Xenovia told him, causing Takuya to drop his shoulders in relief. "However, I still want to make children with you, Takuya. I will simply guide you to become the partner and we both desire, and we will perform sexual intercouse." Xenovia continued, causing him to go "eh" at that type of response. It took him time to comprehend on what she said.

Before he could respond, Xenovia puts back on her bikini top, and then walked away. Takuya tried to reach out to her and tried to tell her that this isn't what he meant. However, she was long gone. Takuya just stood there in the spot, before dropping down to the floor with defeat.

"This...This isn't how things were supposed to go..." Takuya said despondently.

**{I'm surprised to see the control you have, Partner.}**

**[My host is simply too...what is the appropriate word to describe him in this situation? Oh yes, sexually afraid of doing the deed.]**

"I don't need to hear this from you!" Takuya shouted in annoyance. As he went into bickering with the spirits within his head, he failed to notice that a rather small spider like device was watching him from afar. Its lens zoomed in on Takuya.

* * *

**(In another location)**

"Just what type of man is he...?" Sayaka spoke, sounding highly confused on what she observed. She was currently hidden in another location, away from being spotted by Takuya and his friends. She sent a spy spider to "observe" on what type of man Takuya is, as it is something called "intel-gathering" by Azazel.

She was rather surprised on what she observed on Takuya.

The first thing she was surprised about is that she never saw Takuya make a perverted face on the girls that were in their bikinis. Especially those two buxom women who chose to callously wear their flashy bikini like it was a normal thing. Well, she did seem him flustered, but that's about it. The second thing that came unexpected to her was that fact that he never took advantage of the Gremory, who shamelessly showed her upper naked body to Takuya. Even she clearly saw that the Gremory was into Takuya, yet Takuya never took advantage of her affections. Even when the Gremory's Queen decided to offer her body as well for some naughty things.

But the final thing she that she couldn't expect from Takuya was the amount of control he had. During his time with the blue-haired girl, the girl literally wanted to have sex with him and make babies. She was baffled by that fact that the women in front of her, who seemed like a strong and confident women, to just walk up to a man and demand to have sex with her. Once again, Takuya surprised her when he declined.

This greatly confused her. Takuya isn't like most men she thought of or seen. He was completely opposite to what she thought about men. This both surprised and confused her.

"Bouken Takuya...just what are you?" Sayaka asked with confusion in her tone.

* * *

**(The Day After the Pool Incident - Way to School)**

Takuya was walking to the school by himself this time. After experiencing that kind of situation yesterday, Takuya needed to time by himself. He really needed it to recollect himself on what happened that day.

"Geez...when did my life turn into some drama-love story?" Takuya asked himself, and gave a tired sigh. Takuya then decided to walk forward and enter Kuoh Academy. Before he could to that, however...

He spotted a certain amount of silver near the school gate. He stopped on the bridge, and took a good look at the silver that he spotted. It was a rather handsome looking man, with silver hair. His hair was much more denser than what he saw with Grayfia's hair, and it certainly had a dark color around it. And by the looks of it, he looked like he was around the same age as he is.

He was leaning against the school outer wall, and opened his eyes. The two eyes came into contact with each other, and came two different reactions. A small frown appeared on Takuya's face, while the other smiled like an angel. He then walked towards him.

"Hey, it's a good school."

"Yeah...it is." Takuya said, giving the guy in front of him a neutral stare. The teen in front of him merely kept up his smile.

"I am Vali. The Hakuryuukou- Vanishing dragon." the young man known as Vali introduced himself. Surprisingly , Takuya didn't flinch or react in surprise. Instead, he kept his calm, and continued to calmly stare at his rival in front of him.

"...I figured as much." Takuya told Vali, causing him to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Oh?" Vali responded. Takuya decided to explain.

"You might be able to hide your real physical appearance. But your life force says otherwise. It feels like just the same when we first met." Takuya told him. Vali merely chuckled as he heard this.

"Impressive. I never knew that you could do that. But I suppose this is what I should expect from you. This is the second time we meet here, huh, Welsh Dragon -Sekiryuutei. Bouken Takuya." Vali said to Takuya.

It was then Takuya felt a burning sensation in his left hand, and his eye widened no Ddraig responding to the power in front of him. Is Ddraig getting prepared to fight this guy?

Vali made an inappropriate smile, as he swiftly closed the distance between the two and held his hand close to Takuya's face.

"That's right. For example, if I begin to do something magical to Bouken Takuya here..." Vali said with a smile. Takuya, on the other hand, shouldn't flinch.

"...I think you should be more careful on what you do, Vali." Takuya told him. Vali gave a raised eyebrow, before he felt something close to his neck. In response, he merely smiled.

"*Chuckle*...for you to get behind me like that without notice." Vali said, as Takuya stood behind him with his Yami-ita blade drawn out, and its tip pointed at the back of Vali's neck.

"The whole time we we're speaking, it was a clone you were speaking to. I just made it just in case you've done something like this..." Takuya said with a neutral tone. Vali merely smiled.

"As expected of my rival. To be prepared for anything..." Vali said. He then felt two more swords close to his neck, and looked both sides to see where they came from. It was both Kiba and Xenovia, holding their Holy-demonic sword and the holy sword Durandal towards the Vanishing dragon.

"I don't know what you plan to do but don't you think your joke went too far?"

"I can't let you start your rival showdown with the Sekiryuutei here, Hakuryuukou."

Both Kiba and Xenovia said to Vali with a serious tone.

"Guys...stop." Takuya told them, surprising the two. Vali merely chuckled at Takuya saying that.

"You better listen to him...Aren't your hands shaking?" Vali pointed out. Indeed, both Knight's hands were shaking from the power they had to face. Their expression stiffened at that.

"It's fine to boast. Not knowing the difference between your opponent's strength is strong evidence. Between me and you there is a decisive difference in power. You who couldn't win against the likes of Kokabiel won't be able to win against me. Though...for Takuya here..." Vali said, as he turned his head to Takuya, who still had a serious expression on his face.

"He had the power to easily deal with Kokabiel. Though, he had the help of his two teammates, as well as his sensei." Vali said. It was at that point, everyone dismissed their weapons, and walked in front of Vali to talk to him face to face.

"Bouken Takuya, what rank do you think your strength is in this world?" Vali asked, causing Takuya to raise an eyebrow at that type of question.

"Counting from the top in your condition for both the Boosted Gear and the Balance Breaker you achieved with your second, your rank is between 1000 to 500. No...for such a powerful wielder of darkness, would it be higher?" Vali asked. Takuya still stayed silent at the words, trying to figure out on where his rival is going with.

"There are a lot of strong people in this world. Even the Crimson Satan, Sirzechs Lucifer won't fit in the top ten." Vali said, and then raised one finger. "However, the first place is decided. -It's a fixed existence."

Takuya just frowned at that type of fact. Was this guy so arrogant that...?

"Are you trying to say that you're the first?" Takuya asked. Vali merely shrugged his shoulder at that question.

"You'll know it anyhow. However, it's not me...Bouken Takuya, you're a valuable existence. It's better if he's raised well, Rias Gremory." Vali said, looking behind Takuya. Takuya immediately turned his gaze towards behind him, and found Rias standing there. There others were there as well. Rias had a displeased expression on her, Asia looked troubled, Koneko looked ready to fight, Aika was tense, and Jimbei simply lingered his fingers, ready to pull out Bolverk.

"Hakuryuukou, what's the meaning of this? If you're having ties with the fallen angels then more contact than required is-" Rias said with a serious tone.

"-'The Two Heavenly Dragons', the dragons called that way. Welsh Dragon and Vanishing Dragon. In the past, those related didn't live a satisfactory life...How will you end up?" Vali asked.

"..." Rias immediately went silent at that. Vali merely gave a small smirk.

"I didn't come here to fight today. I just wanted to see the school I visited last time. I came to Japan while escorting Azazel, but I was bored. I won't fight the Welsh dragon here, not to mention...I have a lot of work to do." Vali said, as he began to take a few steps. Before he could leave, another voice was heard.

"Vali! There you are!" cried out a voice, surprising everyone who in the area. They all turned to the source of the voice, and Takuya found a familiar girl standing there.

"Sayaka?" Takuya said in recognition, suprising others around him.

"Sayaka?" Rias asked tensely. Sayaka just chose to ignore the surprised reactions of the Devils, and walk straight up to Vali with an angered look on her face.

"What are you doing Vali!? We weren't supposed to make contact with the Devils until the meeting!" Sayaka exclaimed to Vali, who merely shrugged at her.

"Well, I did have the choice to ignore them. So I did." Vali said simply, causing Sayaka to fume in anger because of that.

"Even so, we better get moving now!" Sayaka shouted to Vali. Vali sighed as he walked past her.

"I was about to leave right now until you came, so you don't have to waste that much energy." Vali told her as he walked away from the group, causing Sayaka to just face palm and groan in frustration.

"Urugh...men are so diffi-" Sayaka was about to comment on something, but her eyes soon saw Takuya standing there. She soon realized that Takuya was there, and her eyes slightly widened at that realization.

"...Takuya." Sayaka said neutrally to him, to which made Takuya nod at her.

"Hello Sayaka." Takuya simply greeted. Sayaka just stared at him for a few moments, before walking past him and following Vali. As Takuya saw her form walk past him, he felt Rias tug on his sleeve.

"Takuya..." Rias whispered into his ear, causing him to turn his attention to her.

"Yes Rias?" Takuya responded.

"Who is she?" Rias asked tensely, seeing the girl that was familiar with Takuya, and vice versa for Takuya.

"That's Sayaka Kirasaka, a Fallen Angel. She's Azazel's bodyguard. You know, the one I told you about." Takuya explained to her.

"Oh...I see..." Rias whispered. Though, Takuya saw a slightly displeased look in her eyes, as if she doesn't like something between the two.

As Vali continued to walk away from everyone, he noticed a certain someone standing in front of him.

"Why hello Kagura." Vali greeted him. "I take that you've finally reunited with your students?" Vali asked with curiosity. Kagura nodded at him.

"Yeah, I most certainly did." Kagura said with a neutral tone, as he crossed his arms. "I take that Azazel is still around this town?"

"Yes, he is." Vali simply replied, as he walked past Kagura and began walking away. "You've trained your student well for him to become strong like this." Vali said with a smile.

"Yeah..."

Kagura took a glance behind him to see Vali's form furthering away from him, and then sighed. "Geez...rivalries are a pain sometimes..."

Takuya just continued to watch his rival walk away from him, and had only one thought in mind.

'...Looks like things are going to be difficult.'

* * *

**And that's the beginning of this arc!**

**If you still fail to know how Sayaka is, she is from Strike the Blood.**

**I've decided that Takuya is gradually noticing Rias feelings for him, but isn't sure if they are true or not. He is mostly on assumptions, and he doesn't want to immediately follow assumptions.**

**Read and Review**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD or the Naruto Elements**

**Alright! 20th chapter of my story! Let's keep it rolling! And this chapter has about over 23k of words in this. New record!**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Darkness reveals many truths and secrets**

Today is now Class Observation Day, and Takuya was now sitting on his desk with a slight tense look on his face. He was sitting in his English Classroom, as everyone was sitting around and chatting with one another. His teammates noticed his slightly tense expression, and wondered on what is making him tense. However, they immediately knew what he worried about. Aika immediately placed her hand on Takuya's shoulder, and gave him a look of comfort. He immediately loosened, and gave a soft smile at her. He then felt a soft punch on his shoulder, and turned to see Jimbei with a relaxed smile, like everything was normal. Takuya gave a small smile to his friend as well, and nodded to the both of them, with confidence now renewed within him.

When class started, the open door in the back lets in multiple parents of children. However, Takuya, Jimbei, and Aika don't have parents in this world, so they're currently alone right now. The thought never came to them, nor did they become bothered by the fact that their parents are here. After all, they're a dimension apart.

The male teacher walked into the classroom, while carrying a rectangular box to his desk. Everyone looked at the book with intrigue and curiosity, until the English teacher cleared his throat.

"*Clears Throat*...now then, let's begin class, shall we. Since today is a special day, I've decided something special as well. However, something even more intriguing came up in mind. Since I'm an English teacher, I support students in trying to succeed in writing and reading. Today, a certain student came up to me to show his potential. And I must say, his potential astounded me, and made me want to share it with the rest of the classroom." the English teacher said, causing everyone to whisper to each other about this "potential", as well as this student.

The English teacher cleared his throat once more, and turned to a certain student in class. "Takuya Bouken. Would you like to show everyone what you've worked on?" the English teacher asked him, causing everyone to turn to Takuya in surprise.

"Huh!?" was everyone's reaction, as they all turned to Takuya with surprised reactions. Takuya just chose to ignore the surprised stares at him for now, as he rose up from his seat and walked to the front of the classroom. Seeing that he got everyone's attention, he began.

"Now...I'm well aware of the reputation I created here in this school. You all see me writing in my notebook, and always wondered on what I'm writing within it. I always hid it from you, as you all tried to see what was inside it. But you failed, and came up with rumors about me. Some are close, while some are...degrading." Takuya tried to put the last part in the most subtle way possible.

His classmates had the decency to look a bit embarrassed by the rumors they've come up with. Takuya then continued.

"I would like to put those rumors to rest." Takuya told them, causing everyone to be surprised, but lean in anticipation on what he has to show. He then reached into the box, and began pulling out a book. He then held it in front of the classroom, and smiled at everyone.

"Yes. It is true. I am indeed a novel writer." Takuya said, smiling as he brought out a book.

Silence permeated throughout the whole classroom, until everyone broke out of their shock and had one response to say.

"...EEEEEEH!?" all of his classmates shouted in surprise. Takuya gave a bitter smile at them.

"Is it that surprising, or were the rumors of me being a pervert that strong?" Takuya asked them. All of the classmates broke out of their shock, and decided to ask some questions.

"W-Wait. If you were writing a novel, then why didn't you tell us? Why did you leave us in the dark?" one of the classmates asked. Takuya merely smirked at him.

"If I did, then it would certainly ruin the surprise. I did want to surprise you guys on what I wanted to work on. Suffice to say, it worked." Takuya said with a small smirk. The guy that asked was immediately silenced, as he couldn't counter against that. It was then a female student raised her hand.

"So all this time, what you were doing was..." the female student asked, causing Takuya to nod at her.

"Indeed. I was actually writing within my notebook for my novel, and then use the writing to help me finalize the novel I hold within my hand." Takuya told her. He then reached into the box, and held a stack of copies.

"Now then...who wants to read my novel?"

* * *

**(Afterwards)**

After sharing his novel with everyone, he sat there and watched his classmates read his novel. They were all shocked and surprised on what they read from the novel. It was nothing compared to the negative rumors of it being smut, but instead it was a tale of a young boy who grew up neglected by a village, and swore that he would prove the villager's wrong about him. They saw his development, his adventures, his growth.

The character? It was none other than Naruto of course. He was the main character within Takuya's novel, which was titled "**A Shinobi's Tale". **Soon, his novel were spread throughout the entire school, as everybody was reading a novel that their fellow classmates wrote, and they were awed and taken in by the story. Safe to say, his novel was a hit. In fact, he was actually approached by a few female classmates, and actually asked for his autograph, much to his shock.

"Wow Takuya...you're such an amazing writer!"

"Yeah! Hey, could you give me a few tips on writing a novel?"

"Can I have your autograph!"

"I'll never doubt you as a pervert again!"

"Kyah! Takuya-san, let me have your autograph."

Those are the lines that he heard from a lot of people. He has to admit, it felt rather good not to be neglected again, but people see him on who he truly is.

'...Just like home...' Takuya thought, slightly inwardly frowning at those memories. But he shook them off. It was time to move from the past, and towards the now. And the present was something he couldn't complain about. By the time he finished signing autographs from his classmates, it was now lunch time. He headed to where Rias and the others were, and asked her if she has his book.

"It's really amazing Takuya! I never knew that you were such a capable writer." Rias said to him with admiration.

"Ara ara, Takuya-kun is still full of surprises. Ufufu, just like a shinobi..." Akeno said to him while smiling. She then leaned in close to him.

"Next time when you write a novel, could you write a story where it involves an affair? I would love to see characters based on us~." Akeno said to him with a certain glint in her eyes, causing Takuya to flinch at hat.

"S-Seriously, Akeno-san!? B-But I'm not that type of writer!" Takuya stuttered at her. He then felt Rias and Asia pull on his cheeks.

"Ow ow ow!"

"Don't do it."

"Don't do it."

Both of them scolded Takuya, even though it wasn't his intent to do so in the first place.

"I swear, you two are too rough on Takuya. He never done anything wrong at this time." Aika scolded the two, as she separated their grips and cupped Takuya's face, as she gently massaged the pinched area. This caused Takuya to lightly flush at her while smiling, while Aika gave a gentle smile at him. It was then a pink atmosphere was made around them, much to the ire of the girls around them.

"Aika..." Rias said with a trembling voice, as she had a forced smile on her.

"*Sniff*...you're so mean, Takuya..." Asia said while tearing up.

"Ara ara..." Akeno said while amused by this. It was then Kagura, their homeroom teacher, decided to step in since classes were over.

"Alright alright, let's break up the lovey-dovey air here. We don't want students to become jealous." Kagura told them as he put his hand on their shoulders, causing them to break out of their trance.

"O-Oh, right." Takuya said, while slightly blushing in embarrassment.

"R-Right..." Aika said, while also blushing.

The girls just narrowed their eyes at the affections they have between each other. Ignoring the atmosphere the girls had, Takuya then blinked as he realized something, and he turned to Rias.

"By the way, Rias. Did Sirzechs-sama come?" Takuya asked, causing Rias to put her hand on her forehead and let out a breath.

"Yeah, he came along with my father." Rias said, still trying to come to terms with it.

"Ah, Buchou. Moreover everyone came as well." Kiba said as he approached everyone.

"Ara, Yuuto. Tea?" Rias asked. Kiba shook his head, and pointed at the gym building.

"No, for some reason I heard a witch was doing a photography event so I thought to see it a bit." Kiba stated, causing everyone to tilt their heads in confusion. Seeing that they're curious, they've decided to check out the gym.

* * *

**(Gym)**

As soon as they entered the gym, they were greeted with the flash of cameras. They saw men holding cameras photographing something at a corner of the gym. It was quite crowded, so he couldn't tell on who or what exactly are they photographing. When Rias looked at the scene, she went into shock.

"Wh-!" Rias said both in shock and surprise. Before Takuya could question this further, he heard Saji jumping through the crowd.

"Hey hey! You, who's doing a photography shoot on a public path!" Saji called out to them, as he was followed by his fellow student council members. "Hey hey, disperse disperse! Today's the day for displaying classes to the public! Don't make a ruckus at this kind of place!" Saji shouted out to the men, as he began pushing them away. Soon enough, the crowd dispersed, letting Takuya to let in on the sight on what they were so focused on.

As soon as he did, his eyes widened in surprise upon seeing who it is. It was a girl. A young girl who appeared to be in magical girl clothing. This said girl had black hair tied into twin pony tails, and a childlike figure, although having large breast. Takuya silently stood there surprised on seeing her, as if stunned on what he saw. When his teammates saw this, Jimbei raised an eyebrow.

"Cosplaying? That's something you don't see everyday." Jimbei commented, not bother by the fact that there was a magical girl in front of him.

"I guess everyone has their own clothing preferences..." Aika said while sweat dropping at this.

Saji then turned to the magical girl. "You too, please don't wear that kind of costume. Wait, would you be a parent perhaps? Even if that's the case, you know there's a dress code according to the place. This is troublesome."

"Eh, but this is my uniform " the girl said with a cute pose, causing Saji to grind his teeth in annoyance. He soon saw Rias standing there with a surprised look on her face. He lowered his head at her.

"Oh, it's Rias-senpai. You came at the right time. I was just guiding Maou-sama and senpai's Otou-san." Saji told them. As soon as he said that, Sona and two other crimson haired males approached.

"What's this? Saji, I always tell you to settle things concisely-." Sona strictly told Saji, but as soon as she saw the young magical girl, she froze in place.

"Sona-chan! Found you!" the magical girl happily said as she clung to Sona, causing her to become immediately troubled by this. It was then Sirzech walked up to the her without any bother.

"Aah, it's you, Serafall. So you came here as well?" Sirzech asked.

Takuya still stood there, silenced and surprised for a long time. Rias turned and saw Takuya's surprised expression for a long time, and she couldn't blame him. She then decided to clear things up more.

"It's Leviathan-sama." Rias said to him, causing him to be even further surprised by this, as his jaw dropped.

"..." Takuya just became speechless upon hearing this. Seeing that Takuya as silenced to shock, Rias sighed as she decided to approached her.

"Serafall-sama, it's been a long time." Rias greeted her, though her smile was slightly twitching.

"Ara, Rias-chan!. Long time~! Have you been doing well?" Serafall asked, causing Rias to have a slightly troubled face.

"Y-Yes. Thanks to you. Did you come today for Sona's class visit?" Rias asked.

"Yeah! Sona-chan is really mean. She didn't tell me about today! Geez! Because of the shock, Onee-chan was going to attack Heaven!" Serafall said, as she looked at Sona with tears in her eyes. Sona looked like she had trouble copping with this. Seeing her best friend/rival troubled, she decided to help. She walked to Takuya, and snapped her fingers in front of him, making him break out of his surprise.

"R-Rias?" Takuya said to her.

"Takuya. Greet her." Rias told Takuya, as her eyes indicated to help Sona. When she did tell him, she noticed Takuya looking at Serafall for a while, and surprisingly grew a small smile on his face.

"Takuya?" Rias asked, a bit confused by this, but Takuya walked forwards. Like the ninja he is, he quietly walked up behind Serafall, and then tapped her on the shoulder. Serafall noticed the tapping on her shoulder, and turned around. When she did, her vision was straight onto Takuya. Takuya gave a smile at her and gave one-hand hello gesture

"Hey Sera-chan. Long time no see." Takuya casually said to her, which caused the surrounding people to look a bit surprised at Takuya's casual greeting towards a Maou. Before Rias could step in and scold Takuya for his actions, Serafall acted sooner. As soon as her sights landed on Takuya, her jaws dropped a littler, and took in a gasp of surprise while her eyes widened. She stayed like that for a few seconds, until she done something completely surprising.

She attempted to glomp him.

"TAKU-TAN!" Serafall cried out happily said to him, while shooting towards at high speed. Takuya merely side stepped the incoming missile, causing her to go "eh?" before she sped towards the ground. Before she impacted with the ground, something caught her. She blinked in surprise, and saw that a black arm grabbed her, which was Takuya's **Shadow Arm**. Takuya merely gave a chuckle and just brought her in front of him and placed her there. He gave a sigh while smiling.

"You're still as energetic as before. You haven't changed a bit." Takuya said to her with a smile.

Serafall pouted at him, before she ran up to him and gave him a tight hug. "I missed you, Taku-tan!" Serafall said, rubbing her cheeks on his cheeks affectionately, while having a completely joyed and happy expression on her. If anyone looked closer, they could see a faint blush on her. Takuya merely gave a tired sigh at her while smiling as she hugged him. Everyone broke out of their stupor and surprise, and Rias was the first to speak.

"Takuya. H-How do you know Leviathan-sama. And to call her..." Rias said, not believing on what she was seeing. Serafall spoke up for him.

"Taku-tan and I know each other a long time ago." Serafall said to her, while she still had her arms wrapped around Takuya, and then pouted out at him. "You meanie...how come you didn't contact me over the months? I thought you'd call me after a day or two after we hung out in Paris." Serafall pouted at him. Takuya just scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I thought you were quite busy with your life in the entertainment business, and calling you would bother you on your free time or working time." Takuya said, while scratching the back of his head. Serafall sported a slight blush at that, and smile at him saying that.

"Aw, Taku-tan. You're so sweet and considerate as usual~." Serafall said to him while smiling.

"Hanging out? And Paris?" Sirzech asked, surprised about hearing this as well. Serafall nodded at him.

"It's quite a story! He and I had such a wonderful time alone together!" Serafall said, suprising everyone once more. Takuya merely smiled like it was a normal thing.

"Sera-chan and I met a long time ago." Takuya said to her, and went into a reminiscent face. "Yes, I believe it was a few months before I joined Kuoh academy..."

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_It was back at Paris a long time ago. At Paris, Serafall was doing a shooting there with her Mahou Shojo show going on in the human world and the Devil World. It was right after she finished filming with her show, she decided to explore Paris and its wonderful tourist attractions._

_There was just one problem though._

_It was the paparazzi and media. No matter what, these groups are worst than Stray Devils. Now matter how you get rid of them, there are always more of them. __As much as Serafall enjoyed having the media onto her, there is a thing as too much, even by her standards. So even though she answered a few questions to the media, there was still the issue that the media wasn't done with her. No. They kept on following her movements, relentlessly trying to have her answer questions._

_Leading up to this situation._

_She was currently on the run from the paparazzi, chasing after her with cameras flashing and people having notebooks jotted out to write down whatever she says. Serafall had a panicked look on her face, supsrised to see how tenacious and persistent the media are in the human world. __As she was running, she failed to notice someone she passed by. A certain someone that stood by the sidelines while looking surprised to see this sort of thing happened. But after a few moments, he decided to move._

_During her run from the paparazzi, she ran through a small alleyway, and she easily weaved through all the obstacles that were in the way. However, that didn't stop the media. No. They tenaciously crawled through the obstacles, though at a slower progress than Serafall. As soon as she exited the small alley, she looked around with a panicked look._

_"Where to go...where to go..." Serafall said to herself frantically, while trying to find a way to escape the paparazzi. She then heard voices getting louder and louder behind her._

_"Oh no...woah!" Serafall said surprised, as something grabbed her by the wrist and began pulling her away. When she looked at who grabbed her, all she saw was a "quiet gesture" and a face that led her to trust him. __Soon, the mad mob of __reporters and paparazzi quickly arrived at where Serafall stood, frantically looked around on where she ran, and they all ran off somewhere in different directions. Soon, they were gone from the scene._

_As they were gone, they all ignored a small coffee shop that they were in front of. And in those particular outdoor seats, a newspaper was lowered. __It was then she met him for the very first time. What she saw was a smile from him, she didn't know why, but she felt that she could trust him. __He was in a pair of jeans, while wearing a black polo shirt with a black cotton jacket hoodie. When he looked at her, all he did was give a grin._

_"Well, looks like the plan worked!" Takuya said to her with a smile. "The paparazzi must be a hassle, huh?" Takuya asked her. Serfall blinked at him for a few times, before smiling at him while nodding._

_"Yeah! You saved Levi-tan from the evil clutches of the force known as the paparazzi!" Serafall said while cutely winking at him. Takuya just blinked at her actions, before just chuckling at it._

_"Well, I do my best to help others." Takuya said to her, and then looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "So I guess you're quite famous in the entrainment business?" Takuya asked. Serafall immediately nodded at him._

_"Yeah! I'm the wonderful Levi-tan from my magical girl show!" Serafall told him as she stood up and performed a cute pose in front of him. Takuya blinked a few times at her pose. After a short moment of silence, he responded._

_"...Never heard of you." Takuya bluntly told her, causing Serafall to fault at that. After collecting herself, she looked at Takuya with a shocked expression._

_"Hah!? You don't know the amazing Levi-tan!?" Serafall asked him in shock. Takuya just scratched the back of his head while looking a bit sheepish._

_"Sorry...I never really have the chance to watch television. I'm mostly on travel right now." Takuya told her, causing her shock to turn into interest._

_"You're a traveller, Takuya-chan?" Serafall asked him. _

_'She's calling me Takuya-chan?' Takuya thought with a sweat drop, but decided to shrug it off and answer her question. "Yeah, I'm currently traveling the world. You know, see on what this world is like." Takuya said to her, which was true since he wanted to learn more about this world upon entering it._

_"I see..." Serafall said to him. "So how is your travels?" Serafall asked with curiosity, as she decided to sit down next to Takuya as their conversation went somewhere. Takuya gave a small smile at her._

_"It's been great. It beats being tied down to one area for so long." Takuya told her, which immediately made Serafall nod at him._

_"I agree! Being stuck in one area for so long will make me bored! I prefer going out and do my magical girl show!" Serafall agreed with him. Takuya gave a nostalgic smile as he remembered back in the time when he saw Tsunade raging over the paper work and saying it's time to drink._

_It was then Takuya gave a raised eyebrow at her. "Speaking of a magical girl show, I'm curious. What brings__ a celebrity like yourself doing out here? I thought you'd be doing some filming with your cast right now." Takuya asked her._

_"Oh, I am! It's just that recently finished with the shoot, and I__ always wanted to see what Paris was like at this time! But the reporters somehow manage to track me. It's only thanks to you that I've managed to escape them." Serafall said to him while smiling. Takuya looked down in thought, and then a good look at her type of clothing._

_"Serafall-san...you said you wanted to see Paris, right?" Takuya asked her._

_"Yes?" Serafall said with a confused tone._

_"And you want to see Paris without the media bothering you?" Takuya asked once more_

_"Yes. Where are you getting at, Takuya-chan?" Serafall said, while cutely tilting her head to the side._

_"Well, I think I know a way..." Takuya suggested._

* * *

_(Later)_

_"Mou...Takuya, why do I have to change? I'm fine with my Levi-tan clothes..." whined Serafall as she was in the changing stalls in a clothing shop. __It was Takuya's suggestion that she has to change her clothes in order to avoid recognition from the media, as well as going under less attention. His idea went against Serafall's personality, which loved attention. But as of this moment, she had no choice. Otherwise she would be recognized by them and not enjoy her time in Paris._

_"Well, like I said before. You need a change of clothes in order to avoid being recognized by the media. It wouldn't help that your current attire wouldn't help you stay hidden under their eyes." Takuya reasoned, as he sat down and waited for Serafall to change. She heard Serafall whine a bit behind the door, but still complied. After a few moments, she finished._

_"Okay, I'm done~!" shouted out Serafall._

_"Great. Let's see how you look in it." Takuya said, as he stood up and ready to see her._

_She got out of her dressing room and had different clothes other than her mahou shoji costume. This time, she wore a sleeveless white shirt, which really emphasized her curves, with the current size she was wearing. It wasn't too small or too big. It just seemed natural. She wore a checkered skirt, along with a black belt and a fancy, golden buckle which resembles a heart with wings. Additionally, she has black-striped red protective sleeves and black-striped white stockings. Her black long, dark gray heeled boots are checkered as well. In addition, Takuya decided to take out the twin ponytails she had on her, and puts a blue officer's cap with a golden button on it. (**A/N: **Just imagine Serafall in Marie's clothing from Persona 4)_

_The people around looked in awe at her beautiful appearance. The girls looked with sparkle in their eyes, admiring the beauty. The guys on the other hand, looked in awe as well, while at the same time cursing the guy's luck for being able to score a date with the hot girl. Not that Takuya wasn't even aware of._

_Takuya nodded and said, "You look great, and you look completely different from your previous appearance."_

_Serafall just pouted out his words. __"Mouuu~, does that mean you didn't like my previous outfit." she said with a childish pout. Takuya blinked at those words, before he blushed a bit and scratched the back of his head._

_"No, it isn't like that. You're previous outfit...fitted well with you." Takuya said, trying to put it in the best way he could say. __ "Like I said, we just need to change your appearance so you could avoid "them"." Takuya told her, causing Serafall to pout at it, but then nodded in agreement._

_"Alright..." Serafall complied, as she looked at her set of clothing. After looking at it for a while, she smiled. "You know...I rather like this style of clothing. It feels new!" Serafall said with a smile. Takuya just gave a small smile back at her._

_"Glad you like it." Takuya said. Serafall beamed under his words, and then looked at him with a curious look._

_"...So what now, Takuya-chan?" Serafall asked him. Takuya blinked at those words as soon as he heard that._

_"Excuse me?" Takuya said confusingly._

_"What are we going to do now, Takuya-chan? You helped me escape the media, and then you helped me get a disguise." Serafall pointed out, and then gasped and pointed at him dramatically. "Don't tell me...that you're done with me!?"_

_Takuya just looked at her completely confused by her words. "I'm not really sure on "done with you"...but are you saying you still want my help?" Takuya asked. Serafall vigorously nodded at him._

_"Yes. As my savior from the evil source from the media, it is your job as a protector to guide this magical girl through her adventures!" Serafall said, while posing dramatically. Once again, Takuya just blinked at her behavior, slightly sweatdropped, and then sighed. But that sigh went into a small smile._

_"Well...I was planning on exploring Paris myself. But seeing that you need a guide and your so called "protector", I guess I could play the role while I'm at it." Takuya said to her, which caused her to smile at him._

_"Great, let's go!" Serafall said, as she grabbed onto Takuya's hand, and began pulling him._

_"W-wait Serafall-san! We need to pay for these clothes first!" Takuya tried to tell her._

* * *

_(Later)_

_It was pretty much Serafall's best day around Paris out of her entire long life. Especially with Takuya. The two had fun together, exploring all of Paris. They visited the sights that were breath-taking, visited a few food stands, visited a few shops, but most importantly...they enjoyed it all of that together. Their time together brought many memorable things with each other. __Takuya immediately got used to Serafall's antics, and just got used to her actions. Hey, if you were to live in a village with a hyperactive knucklehead ninja that did things so grand and ridiculous that it brings endless headaches, hanging out with a girl who just likes to act like a magical girl and dress up like one is only half as bad as that. So he got used to it._

_Serafall, on the other hand, just enjoyed his company overall. She learned a lot about him as she hung out with him. He was not like other people. He was different and special from the rest. He never looked at her with embarrassment because of her actions; instead, he looked at her with acceptance. He actually enjoyed her antics, and never looked annoyed or bothered by her actions. He looked at her with a different angle, which was different from everybody else. __It was the first time that Serafall actually felt a wanting bond between someone other than her family and long time friends. A special bond just between him and her._

_But soon...they eventually had to end their fun time together. And what better way to spend it at the Eiffel Tower. __It was night time, and the two stood on the high point of the tower, seeing Paris in all of its glory and bright lights._

_"Wow..." Serafall said, as she looked amazed while staring at the beautiful lights of the city. Takuya smiled along with her._

_"I know. This is amazing to see..." Takuya said, and then gave a small chuckle. "Careful Serafall-san. You don't want to lean too forward, or else you'll fall."_

_"Tee hee~! Don't worry about me Takuya-chan! I'm not that easy to get hurt!" Serafall said to him while smiling with her tongue out. Takuya merely just chucked at her once more._

_"If you say so, Serafall-san." Takuya said to her, as the two enjoyed the view together. But then someone approached them from behind._

_"Excuse me." spoke a person. The two turned their heads at the same time, and they saw a women with a camera in her hand._

_"Would you like to take a picture together? It would be a memorable picture to have at the Eiffel Tower at night!" the camerawomen said to them with a smile. _

_"Sure!" Serafall said while smiling, while Takuya nodded in agreement. The women nodded at them, and brought up her camera._

_"Alright then." the women said, as she brought up her camera. She paused for a few moments, before she gestured with her hand. "Um...can you get closer? You're out of view."_

_The two moved closer together, but the women gestured them to get closer. They kept moving closed and closer, until they arms touched. The two blinked at this, and had different reactions. Takuya simply blinked at this, while Serafall smiled as she grew an idea in her head. __She then wrapped her arms around Takuya's arms, and then gave a peace sign while winking at the camera. Takuya merely gave a grin in front of the camera. The camerawomen nodded, and a flash occurred, signifying their picture is taken. A picture was then printed out, and she puts it in a paper frame._

_"Here you go!" the camerawomen said to them, as she handed them the photo. They smiled and nodded in thanks. The women smiled at them as she walked away._

_"I hope you two have a nice date together!" she said to them, walking away and trying to take pictures of other people. __Serafall actually blushed at the women's word for a date, while Takuya blinked in surprise, and then blushed in embarrassment. He laughed as she scratched the back of his head._

_"Ahaha...I guess with the two of us alone together, I guess it is natural to assume it's a date." Takuya said, while scratching the back of his head. However, he blinked in surprise to see Serafall's blushing face._

_"Takuya and I...on a date?" Serafall said, as she she puts her fingers on her cheeks, as she felt her heart beating faster and faster for some unknown reason. She felt her face heating up, and she doesn't know how to stop it. In fact, she was so busy for herself, that she failed to notice Takuya's cries to her. In fact, she began to hear his voice._

_"...Serafall? Serafall? Serafall!" Takuya said to her, while snapping his fingers in front of her, snapping her out of it._

_"H-Huh!?" Serafall squeaked in surprise, looking at Takuya. She saw him have a concerned face, looking at her. For some other odd reason, that kind of face also made her heart beat a bit faster._

_"You ok? Your face looks really red. Are you getting a cold or something?" Takuya asked, taking a good look at her face, unknowingly have his hand cup her cheeks. This caused electricity feels for Serafall to have this sort of contact._

_"I-I'm fine...T-Takuya-chan..." Serafall said, while still blushing at this. Before she could cutely deny on what she felt, __a cell phone ringed. Serafall broke out of her blush, and immediately reached for her phone._

_"Hello?" Serafall said, as she answered the phone. She paused for a few moments, before answering back a few things. After a few minutes, she sighed._

_"Yes, I'll be there as soon as possible." Serafall said, ending her phone. She gave Takuya an apologetic look._

_"That was my director calling me." Serafall said. "He said he needs me back for this bonus scene that he apparently thought up of last minute. So I'm kind of needed back."_

_"I understand." Takuya responded back. "You have your important role to fulfill. After all, what kind of magical girl show would be without their main star?"_

_Serafall nodded at him. "Yeah! The show can't go on without Levi-tan!"_

_Unknown to him, he failed to noticed a sad face appeared on Serafall for a second, but then looked at him with smile._

_"Hey...can we exchange phone numbers? I had a great time with you." Serafall asked him. Takuya blinked in surprise, but then nodded._

_"Sure. I don't see why not. We're friends, right?" Takuya responded back with a smile, causing Serafall to inwardly pout at him calling their relationship that. Oh well, it seems like baby steps are needed for this relationship to develop further._

_"Yeah...friends..." Serafall said, as the two exchanged phone numbers. The two smiled at each other, and then Serafall decided to request another thing from him._

_"Sera-chan." Serafall said to him suddenly, which caught him off guard with that word._

_"Huh?" was Takuya's response. Serafall smiled at him._

_"Call me Sera-chan from now on, Taku-tan." Serafall said to him, which surprised him with the way she is calling him now, but then decided to roll with it._

_"If that's what you want me to call you, then I'm find with that Sera-chan." Takuya said to her, which made her smile greatly at that. She then turned around, and began to walk away._

_"I need to get back. My cast is probably wondering on where I am." Serafall said, as she began to walk away. Takuya waved a goodbye to her._

_"Later Sera-chan." was all Takuya said to her, as she saw her walk away. But he soon saw her stop, and immediately turned around and walked up to him in a fast pace. Before he knew it, she did something completely surprising._

_"...This is a thank you from me." Serafall said suddenly to him, as she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, suprising him with that._

_"H-Huh?" Takuya squeaked out in surprise, and felt a blush come up on his face. Before he could respond, she saw her run into the crowd, and he wasn't able to spot her._

_The only thing he could do is just stand there dazed by this._

* * *

**(After the memory)**

The two didn't mention the details about them being mentioned as this sort of date, as well as her kissing his cheek. Everyone just looked at them with surprise on what they described during their time together. Serafall then stepped in front of Takuya, and glowed in a bright light, making Takuya to shield himself from the light. As the light faded, he looked to see what happened to her, and then became surprised on what he saw.

It was the same outfit that Serafall wore when she explored Paris with Takuya while under a different set of clothing. She winked at him.

"I still have the outfit you gave me! It's my all time favorite whenever I wear it inside the house. More specifically, my room!" Serafall said to him while smiling. Takuya blinked in surprise once more, and then smiled.

"Wow. I never thought you'd like that sort of clothing Sera-chan. I thought you always preferred to wear your magical girl clothing." Takuya said to her.

"I do. But this feels special to me!" Serafall said to him. She then moved forward, and wrapped her arms around Takuya.

"Neh! neh! Why won't you tell me about what happened to you since we separated! It's been so long!~" Serafall said cheerfully to him, while she began pulling him away from the gym.

"A-Alright, you don't need to pull me, Sera-chan! I'm perfectly capable of walking besides you!" Takuya complained to her as she dragged him away. Meanwhile, Serafall turned to Sona with a smile.

"I'll be back later, Sona-chan! Just let me have some time with Taku-tan~!" Serafall told her, as she pulled away Takuya from the gym, and the two disappeared from the group. As they did, it left everyone looking at them in surprise.

* * *

**(Outside)**

After the two left, they were happily getting re acquainted with each other as they told each other what they did in the past. As they happily chatted to each other, they passed by other students who looked at them with various expressions. Some were out of jealously, some were out of awe, and the other was plain surprise. But the two ignore the students passing by them, as they were in their own little world.

"I'm still surprised by the fact that you of all people are one of the Maou." Takuya said while smiling at the fact.

"Mou~. You didn't think I was capable of being one?" Serafall pouted at him.

"Not at all." Takuya said while shaking his head. "I just never expected it." Takuya told her, and then gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to contact you over the past few months, but I've been really busy. I also took into consideration of you and your show, so..." Takuya dragged off while scratching the back of his head. Serafall just smiled in understanding at him.

"I understand. We both have been pretty busy with our lives. But that still doesn't give you an excuse of not even trying to contact me..." Serafall said as she puffed up her cheeks at him, which made him think it was cute.

"Again, I'm sorry." Takuya apologized once more. "You know, we haven't had that much of a chance to know each other that well since the day we met. Maybe we could plan a day when we could hang out and catch up." Takuya suggested to her. Serafall blinked a few times at this, before she smiled once more at the idea.

"Good idea Taku-tan! I always wanted to catch up with my favorite person in the world besides Sona~!" Serafall chirped at him, and then remembered something. "Oh yeah, speaking of favorite things, did you keep that photo of us?" Serafall asked with curiosity. Takuya nodded at her, as he brought out his phone and looked through its contents, before finding the photo.

"Yeah. Take a look." Takuya said, as he held the phone in front of Serafall. It was a photo of the two of them back in Paris. Takuya gave a smile at the camera, while Serafall had her arms wrapped around his arm, while giving a wink to the camera and a peace sign as well. All Serafall could do was smile warmly at the picture of the two of them together, seeing the two of them together in that moment.

* * *

**(Takuya's Apartment)**

After Takuya and Serafall had a moment together to catch up, they went on in their separate ways. When he reunited with the group, he caught Rias not pleased by the fact that he has a close relationship to Serafall, Aika just sighing at him, Jimbei just patting his back in a friendly manner, Asia having a bit of tears in her eyes, while the rest just looked at Takuya with slightly weirded our expressions at first, but then went back to normal.

It was after school that Rias's family decided to head over to his home, and...

"Hahaha, Asia-chan, you're looking good in the video!" Kagura said as he smiled at the recording.

"Hahahaha! Paying attention to a daughter's blossoming is a parent's duty, after all!" Rias's father heartily laughed while drinking sake, and then decided to dig into the more delicious food set out on the table.

Takuya decided that since Rias's family is coming over to his house, he needed to do something to have them feel welcome at home. So he decided to cook up delicious meals for everyone at home. He actually heard Rias's father and brother say that they're amazed by the cooking that he made, and he should immediately come to their home and have him cook their meals, much to his surprise and Rias's embarrassment. As they heavily enjoyed their meals, they also enjoyed the video in front of them. Meanwhile, the girls who were in the video were having red faces, with the exception of Aika who just sighed tiredly at their sensei's antics.

"This is… A hell, the likes of which hasn't been seen before...…" Rias said while her whole body was shaking, while covering her face with her hands.

"Please look! Our Ria-tan is raising her hand and answering Sensei's question!" Sirzech said happily as he pointed at the tv.

"I can't bear it! Onii-sama, you idiot!" Rias cried out in tears as she ran away from the room.

*SMACK*

Sirzech was smacked by a paper fan that was used by Grayfia, and began scolding him for his actions. Seeing that Rias was highly uncomfortable in this situation, Takuya decided to comfort his friend/master.

* * *

**(Takuya's Room)**

When Takuya came after her, he saw her sitting in front of his bedroom door. She still had a bit of tears in her eyes, while puffing her cheeks in displeasure. Takuya sighed at her, no doubt seeing the embarrassment she felt with her family.

"Hey Rias. Would you like to enter my room?" Takuya asked her. He saw her nod without saying anything. The two of them entered his room, and Rias jumped onto his bed and lie upside down.

A moment of silence passed between them, as Takuya saw down on the edge of the bed with Rias. Seeing that this silence won't be ended by Rias, he decided to say something.

"My sensei sure gets along with your family well, huh Rias?" Takuya said to her, which was met with silence from Rias. Takuya felt the silence continue in the room was not good, as he decided to move on.

"You know...I'm actually quite jealous of you and your family." Takuya told her, as he felt something stiffen in his bed. "Seeing your family acting all loving and happy like that...it makes me wish that my parents were here to share the moment..." Takuya said, while smiling at the thought of his parents meeting Rias's family.

"...I bet they do..." Rias whispered. Takuya inwardly smiled at hearing her voice, seeing that she decided to talk now.

"Hey, Takuya."

"Yes?"

"Are you happy to have met me?"

Takuya blinked at her question, not expecting that. Taking his surprised silence, Rias decided to continue.

"I am happy to have met Takuya. A life without you is impossible...you hold a lot of space in my heart, you know?" Rias said while curling up her body into hugging her knees. Takuya blinked at her saying that, before he sighed as he leaned back on his bed while looking up to his ceiling.

"Rias...why ask a question when the answer is clear?" Takuya asked her, causing her to softly gasp at that. "Of course I'm happy to meet you. You, after all, gave me a second chance of having a new life. A life where things could go right. Granted, there may have been a few bumps along the road, but I'm still happy." Takuya said while chuckling at his Devil life. "Regardless, I'm happy to have meet you Rias. So don't ever forget that." Takuya told her.

"Yeah..." Rias whispered, as she rose up from her position and sat up close to Takuya. When Takuya saw her face, he saw her give a beautiful smile at him, while slightly tearing up. Before Takuya could realize on what she is doing, his mouth was blocked as Rias closed in on him and kissed him. Takuya was highly surprised at Rias kissing him again, as he was stunned and speechless at the unexpected actions of her. He felt the warm and soft sensation of her lips, felt her tongue entering his mouth. He felt arms wrap around his neck, and brought his body closer to hers. He felt the warmth of her body press against his, as he slightly shivered at the feeling.

The kiss lasted for a while, until the two separated as they need to catch their breaths. When they separated, Takuya was blushing red at her, while Rias gave him a beautiful smile in the moon light.

"R-Rias..." Takuya stuttered, not knowing what to say in this situation. Taking a look at his dazed and confused face, Rias leaned back as she cupped Takuya's face lovingly. "You sure are cute when you seem flustered, Takuya..." Rias teased, causing him to break out of his thoughts.

"R-Really?" Takuya said as he leaned back as well, giving the two of them space. "I'm surprised by the fact that you kissed me...again." Takuya said to her.

"I thought it was the perfect time to be affectionate with you once more. And this situation couldn't be any more better." Rias warmly said to him. It was then Takuya's door was opened and the lights were turned on. Takuya turned in surprise, seeing Asia there standing with a teary eyed look.

"...Uh." Asia whined, as she saw Rias cupping Takuya's face. Rias just smiled at her.

"Hello Asia. You came in perfect time after I was affectionate with Takuya." Rias said.

"...Buchou-san is unfair."

"The early bird gets the worm. I learned it in my battle against Akeno." Rias said with a victorious tone as she crossed her arms.

"I certainly hope your "affectionate" time with Takuya didn't lead to certain situations..." Aika said, showing up in the room as well. She just frowned at the two of them together alone in his room.

"You three, fighting isn't good. I think especially in front of Takuya-sama, it's unwise." Grayfia said as she entered the room. The three ended their stare down as they all looked in different directions.

"That's true, fighting isn't good." Sirzech said as he entered the room. "I slipped out for a bit. There's something that I need to talk about again. Rias, it's the continuation of the talk from daytime." Sirzech told her, causing Rias to stand in up realization.

"You mean...?"

Sirzech nodded at her.

"Let's talk about the other Bishop."

* * *

**(Sealed Classroom)**

After a day at school, everyone was now standing on the ground floor of the old school building. They all stood in front of the "Sealed Classroom". Even from the outside, this room was securely closed. What was it used for seemed to revolve around a bishop. When Takuya heard about the conversation about the other Bishop, it seems that his ability was regarded as dangerous, and because Rias wasn't able to control his powers. And from that night, Sirzech stated that Rias has received a high evaluation by the 4 Maous, the Great King Bael house, the Archduke Agares house, and the great devils due to her fight and victory against the Phoenix house and Kokabiel.

"The kid is over here. All day, that bishop lives here. For the time being, his powers are loosened deep in the night, and if it's just in the old building, he can exit the room, but the kid inside refuses to do that." Rias explained, as she went forward and knocked on the door and started expanding the circle.

"I wonder if he's a hikikomori?" Jimbei asked with a curious tone. Rias nodded while letting out a sigh. Kiba proceeded to remove the tape, while Akeno helped with undoing the deal as well.

"The kid inside has been the biggest earner among the servants." Akeno also pointed out, surprising him, his teammates, and sensei. "Through a computer, the kid takes special contracts from humans. Frankly, it's a person who doesn't want to meet us. Those type of people negotiate in a different way, and make relations differently. They solve things through the computer. In the dealings through computers, amongst the new devil servants, this kid grabs enough numbers like those of a superior rank." Akeno explained.

"It's certainly a useful way to have contact with the clients..." Kagura said with an interested tone.

"...Now then, I am opening the door." Rias said, as she managed to have the seals disappear. She proceeded to open the door.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!" a screech was made from the room, causing him to take a step back in surprise.

'Huh!?" Takuya thought in surprise. Rias just sighed at it, along with Akeno.

"Good day to you. It's nice to see you all energetic." Rias said as she entered the room.

"W-W-Whyyyyyyyy?" the voice whined. Takuya blinked in confusion at this, hearing the voice sounding like a girl. Wasn't he told it was a boy?

"Ara ara, the seal got removed, you know? You are able to go out now. Now, let's all go out together?" Akeno said with a gentle voice.

"Noooooooooooooooooo!This place is gooooooooooood! I don't want to go outside! I don't want to meet peopleeeeeee!"

"...I think he's a hikikomori." Jimbei commented.

"Jimbei, don't be rude!" Aika softly scolded him.

"Yeah yeah..." Jimbei said while putting his arms up in surrender.

"I'm already worried on how things are going from here..." Kagura commented, having a raised eyebrow, causing Takuya and the others to nod in agreement. As the members walked in, Takuya saw how dim the room is. The curtains were tightly shut close. The room was decorated in an unexpectedly cute manner, it looked like a girl's room. Stuffed dolls were present as well. There was also a coffin present in one corner. When Takuya took a good look at the resident of the room, he simply blinked in confusion. The person appeared to have noble looks, golden hair and red eyes who looked like a doll. Sitting down on the floor, with a pose that looked as if wanting to escape from Rias and Akeno. Said person was shaking a lot.

Takuya just blinked in confusion.

"Um...is this the..."guy" that we kept talking about?" Takuya asked. Rias turned her head sideways.

"Appearance-wise, this kid looks like a girl but without a doubt he is a boy." Rias pointed out, causing Takuya to go into silence as soon as he heard that.

**[...I've seen a lot of deceiving things in my life, but this one takes the cake]**

**{I'm disappointed that this "girl" is actually a boy.}**

As Takuya and his teammates stood there with surprise, their sensei was the first to break out of it.

"Nope! Nope!" Kagura said as he walked backwards out of the room. "I'm abandoning this! Good luck to you everyone!" Kagura said as he swiftly left the room. Everyone looked at his leaving form, and Aika just sighed at this.

"No doubt sensei was shocked and couldn't handle the fact that "she" is a "he"..." Aika said as she shook her head.

"Can you blame him? I mean sure it was surprising, but this is sensei we're talking about." Jimbei pointed out while having his arms folded behind his head, as if not bothered by this at all.

"I agree with Jimbei. This is surprising..." Takuya said, with his eyes widened. "...But why is he wearing girl clothes?" Takuya asked.

"G-Girl's clothes are super cute." the supposed boy said as he sat in his box while curled up in a fetal position.

Seeing his answer, Takuya just sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "You know, considering how many situations that were considered weird, I honestly can't be weirded out anymore. So...if it's his choice, then go ahead." Takuya said, already feeling familiar to the "weirdness" that he encountered in the past. It certainly won't stop now at this point.

"B-B-B-By the way, who is this person?" The girl's clothing guy asked Buchou. Rias said it while pointing to Takuya, Asia, Xenovia, Jimbei, and Aika.

"These are new servants who came while you were here. The pawn, Bouken Takuya; The knight, Xenovia; and like you, the Bishop, Asia. Jimbei and Aika are just friends that decided to join us."

The new members gave greetings to him, which only caused him to go "Eeeeek, the members increased by a lot!"

"Please, can we go out? Okay? It's all right for you not to be sealed any more, you know?" Rias said gently to him, but Gasper immediately backed away from her.

"Noooooooo! For me the outside world is impossibleeeeeeee! I am scared! I am scared of the outside! In any case, even if I go outside it would only cause trouble for otherssssss!"

Takuya just stood there for a few moments, trying to think on how to approach this...guy. He then walked towards the cross dressing boy, and held out his hands toward him.

"C'mon. I'm sure that going outside won't be that hard." Takuya tried to reassure him, but failed as the cross dresser screamed in fear.

"Eeeeeek!"

It was then the scenery became white for him, and as Takuya regained his senses, he saw that the Bishop wasn't in front of him anymore. When Takuya blinked in confusion, the others were confused as well.

"This is strange. Something in this moment…..."

"…...It's certain something happened."

"I felt like...life just went blank.

"This is strange..."

Asia, Xenovia, Jimbei, and Aika were surprised by the mysterious phenomenon but the rest of the members were only letting out sighs, as if knowing this already.

"Don't get angry! Don't get angry! Please don't hit meeeeeeeee!" the cross dresser cried out in the corner.

"That kid possesses a sacred gear that when he's excited, the time of everything in his field of vision can be stopped for a fixed interval of time." Akeno explained, causing everyone to look at her with surprise.

"He can stop time!?" Aika said with a surprised tone.

"Wow..." Jimbei said with a surprised expression.

"I knew that controlling time was possible...but he has the potential to do that?" Takuya said with a surprised tone, and looked and the trembling form of the Bishop.

"Because he can't control his sacred gear, by the orders of the Archduke and Maou, Sirzechs-sama, he was sealed." Akeno explained, causing the others to finally understand the situation here. The ability to stop time is indeed and dangerous power if dealt with the wrong way. So naturally, they needed to seal him away until he is stable, or someone is strong enough to counteract this.

Rias then proceeded to hug the boy from behind.

"This boy is Gasper Vladi. He's my bishop. For the time being, he's Kuou Academy's 1st year. Also, before being reincarnated he was half human, half vampire."

* * *

**(Later)**

"Forbidden Balor View?" Takuya asked with a curious tone, causing Rias to nod at him.

"Yes. That's the name of the Sacred Gear Gasper possesses. It's very powerful." Rias explained.

"Indeed. Controlling time or space is indeed a powerful ability. It's like breaking the rules reality for your own gain." Takuya said as he crossed his arm. Rias nodded at him.

"Yes, that's true. But your doubling power and Hakuryuukou's halving power are both against the rules too, you know?" Rias pointed out.

"Well, not really. I mean, sure, it's unusual to have such powerful abilities, but at least they don't break the rules of reality." Takuya pointed out.

"That is true..." Rias said, out of ways to counteract on what Takuya said. She closed her eyes in thought. "The problem is that he's not able to handle it. Because of that Gasper had been sealed till now. Unconsciously activating his Sacred Gear was seen as a problem." Rias explained. It was then Takuya realized something.

"Hold on a moment...you said that Gasper had one Bishop piece, correct? And a Bishop piece is equivalent to 3 Pawns. Considering that I have 8 Pawns within me, and add in to the fact that there is the ability to stop time...how was he able to turn into a Devil with one piece?" Takuya asked.

"You bring a good point there Takuya. Here." Rias said, as she brings out a book in her hands from mid air, flips the pages of the book, and presents the answer to him. When Takuya looked at the page, he blinked at what he saw.

"A mutation piece?" Takuya said with a confused tone. Kiba decided to answer his question.

"It's different from the usual evil piece, bodies that clearly require more than one piece to be reincarnated can be reincarnated in one piece, it's a piece that can make such a phenomenon occur." Kiba explained.

"Buchou possessed that piece." Akeno said, deciding to add in her two-cents.

"Usually, for high-class devils, 1 in 10 devils possesses a single piece. It's an irregularity born when the evil piece system was created, it's kind of like a bug but it seems like it was kept for fun. Gasper-kun is the one who used that piece." Kiba said to him.

"The problem is Gasper's ability." Rias said, deciding to step in.

"Well, considering that his control over his Sacred Gear is unstable, I feel there is something more to this." Takuya said, causing Rias to nod at him.

"He possess a rare ability and it seems his Sacred Gear's power increases when he's unconscious. Maybe because of that, every day his power is increasing. From the previous conversation we can say, in the future, there's a possibility he may attain balance breaker." Rias explained, causing Takuya to be surprise by this.

"Balance Breaker? I thought you need strong feelings, desires, and convictions to attain it. For him to reach it with time passing by..." Takuya said, quite surprised to hear about this. Rias put her hand on her forehead with a troubled face.

"Yes. It's a critical situation. However, because my evaluation was accepted, it seems I was judged that I may be able to control Gasper now by the people that evaluated me. Maybe because I made Takuya and Yuuto attain balance breaker." Rias said.

'One Balance Breaker anyways...' Takuya thought, as he still didn't manage to reach the Boosted Gear's Balance Breaker. He's always curious on what it is.

"…Uh, e-e-even though I don't want you to talk about me…..." the cardboard box said with a box next to him. Takuya turned to the box with surprise, and slightly shook it with his foot.

"Eeeeeeeeeek!" a scream was made inside the box, thus confirming that Gasper was in there.

"Judging by ability, maybe after Akeno he would be next. Even though I say half vampire, he's from a pureblooded vampire family with a good lineage, and has a powerful Sacred Gear because of his human half. He's well endowed with the abilities of vampires, and he excels in human magic wielded by wizards as well. If not so, then he probably wouldn't have been made a bishop with just one evil piece." Rias explained, causing Takuya to look at the quivering box with a raised eyebrow.

'That still doesn't help with that mentality of his...' Takuya thought, seeing the quivering box. It was then Jimbei pointed out something.

"Wait a moment...aren't vampires supposed to burn in sunlight or something?" Jimbei pointed out, causing Rias to nod at him.

"He possess the blood of a special vampire known as Day walker which can move in the day, so there's no problem. However, he may dislike it." Rias explained, causing Jimbei to go "oh" at her.

"I hate daylighttt! It's better if the sun disappeareeeeeed!"

"Well, at least it shows he is a vampire..." Aika pointed out with a sweat drop, as she was unsure on how to approach Gasper. She then knelt to Gasper.

"You don't attend class, right? If you don't control your power and open yourself up then it isn't good, you know?" Aika said to him gently, but it only caused him to scream more.

"No! I am fine inside this cardboard box! The air and light of the outside are a natural enemy to meeeee! Please let me remain a boy who lives in a cardboard boooooox!"

"Oh dear..." Aika said, troubled by this development, and turned to Rias. "Doesn't he need blood since he is a vampire?" Aika asked.

"Since he's a half vampire, he doesn't thirst for blood as often. If you supply the blood for him once every 10 days then there's no problem. Though it seems he originally didn't like drinking blood." Rias explained.

"I hate blooooood! I hate fish tooooooo! I hate liver as welllllll!"

"...Wow." Jimbei said, not knowing what to say at this point.

"…A good-for-nothing vampire." Koneko said without mercy.

"Koneko-san! That is uncalled for!" Takuya exclaimed to her, not believing on what she said. She just shrugged at him.

"Uwaaaaaaah! Koneko-chan is a meanieeee!" Gasper cried within the box. Rias just sighed at this, and turned to everyone.

"For the time being, till I come back, Takuya, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Jimebi, Aika, I'll leave Gasper's training to you. Akeno and I will be going to the meeting place for the top of the 3 factions. And Yuuto, it seems Onii-sama wants to hear in detail about your Balance Breaker so you should accompany us." Rias said to him.

"Yes, Buchou."

'Wait...I've reached it. Why didn't I get chosen?' Takuya thought with confusion. He wasn't upset, but just confused on why he wasn't picked as well.

**{Maybe it's because you spent a few days with him together. Maybe he just read you easily on your power. Plus, doesn't your master send letters to her brother}**

'True...' Takuya thought as he crossed his arms. Kiba looked at him with his princely smile.

"Takuya-kun, sorry but, I'll leave Gasper-kun to you." Kiba said to him. Takuya nodded at him.

"Yeah, leave it to me, Kiba. Well, since Asia, Koneko-san, Xenovia, Aika, and Jimbei are here too, we'll do something...probably." Takuya said, as he still saw the quivering form of the box.

"Actually..." Jimbei said, cutting in on something. Takuya turned to his male friend, and saw Jimbei standing there with a sheepish expression.

"Jimbei?" Aika asked in confusion. Jimbei just laughed in a sheepish manner.

"Sorry, but I won't be able to join you guys help Gasper. I sort of have something important to do from here..." Jimbei said, causing everyone to look at him with raised eyebrows.

"Something important to do?" Asia asked in confusion.

"Yeah, it turns out that I have to meet her around this time. We made plans together, and this is the only time when she is free..." Jimbei said, blushing a little while looking away from the others. It was then the other realized on what he meant.

"Oh..." Takuya said in realization. It was then he gave a small grin at him. "Who's the lucky girl?" Takuya asked.

"...Reya Kusaka." Jimbei answered while scratching the back of his head. This caused everyone to look at him with surprise.

"Reya? You mean Sona's Bishop?" Rias asked in surprise.

"Yeah, her..." Jimbei said, still a bit embarrassed that he had to drop the bomb on everyone. He swiftly left the room while waving. "Well, good luck everyone! Hope you do great!" Jimbei said to them as he walked away. The rest of the group watched his as he walked away, causing Takuya to grin while folding his arms.

"Well I'll be damned." Takuya said with a grin.

"I'm happy for Jimbei." Aika agreed. Rias just sighed at this, but couldn't really interfere with the love lives of others...despite her doing it as well. She cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention. She then turned to Gasper.

"Well then, since that is out of the way..." Rias said, as Akeno takes over.

"Gasper-kun, you should start getting used to the outside, you know?" Akeno said to the cardboard box.

"Akeno onee-samaaaaaaa! Please don't say stuff like thaaaaaaaat" Gasper whined/screamed in the box, causing Akeno to sigh at this.

"Ara ara, that's troubling. Takuya, I'll leave it to you." Akeno said to Takuya with a smile.

"I'll do my best." Takuya told her. It was then Xenovia stepped up.

"Yeah. Then, Takuya, shall I thoroughly discipline him? A weak man is no good. And also I wanted to face off with a vampire since childhood. Leave his treatment to me." Xenovia said, as she pulled on to the rope attached to the box.

"X-Xenovia, we're not here to harm Gasper here..." Aika said, trying to stop her female friend from doing anything rash.

"Eeeeeeeeek! N-N-N-No way, I don't want to fight against the user of the holy sword Durrandaaaaal! I-I'll be destroyeeeeed!" Gasper screamed in the box.

"Don't scream, Gaspair. If you like, shall I prepare a cross and holy water, and also attack you with garlic?"

"Eeeeeeeeeek! Garlic, noooooooooo!"

"...*Sigh*...this is going to be a long day." Takuya said as he face palmed at this development.

* * *

**(Evening - Outside)**

"Hey, start running. If you're a Daywalker then you should be able to run in the day."

"Eeeeeeek! Don't chase me while swinging the Durandaaaaaaal!"

Once again, Takuya just sighed as he saw the current situation they were in right now. Aika, on the other hand, just sighed along with him. Right now, they were currently watching Xenovia chase Gasper with her Durandal. Gasper was desperately trying to run away, but Xenovia was just that close behind him.

"You know...when we had training planned out for Gasper...this isn't something we had in mind..." Takuya said with a sweat drop, as he watched Gasper desperately trying to get away from Xenovia, while Xenovia said something about "A healthy spirit starts from a healthy body."

"I know...even sensei's training wasn't even this...extreme." Aika agreed, her face a bit troubled at the sight before her.

"Even though it was an honour to have met the Bishop-san just like me, we haven't even properly seen each other's faces…...*sob*." Asia said with a regretful face. Takuya just sighed as he patted her head to comfort her, immediately cheering Asia up as he did. It always helps that Takuya patting Asia's head always brings a better mood to her. Aika looked at Takuya's actions with Asia with a small frown, but immediately shook it off and put on her gentle smile like usual. When she focused back to the sight before her, all she could do was sweat drop on what she saw.

"…Gya-kun, if you eat garlic, you'll become healthy." Koneko said as she held out a handful of garlic.

"Nooooooo! Koneko-chan is bullying meeeeeee!" Gasper cried out with tears in his eyes as he ran away desperately.

"...Okay, now I'm starting to see this as a bully session now." Takuya commented, once again causing Aika to sigh at this. It was then a voice called out to the bystanders of the training.

"Oh oh, they're at it." Saji said, coming into the scene as well. The others turned to Saji, and gave him a fellow greeting.

"Oh, Saji. What's up?" Takuya casually greeted his fellow pawn.

"Yo, Bouken. After hearing that there was a hikikomori servant whose ban had been lifted, I came to see it for a bit." Saji explained.

"Ah, He's over there. He's the one getting chased by Xenovia." Aika said, pointing to where Gasper is. When Saji saw Gasper, all he could do was grin at this.

"Hey hey, Xenovia-san, she's swinging the legendary sword heartily, you know? Is it all right? Huh. Oh! Wait, it's a girl, huh! Not to mention blond haired!" Saji happily said.

"Sorry to say this, but that's a guy cross dressing." Takuya said with a deapanned tone. Once Saji heard that, he just slumped to the ground with a heartbroken atmosphere.

"...Well, this is swindling. More like, since he's wearing girl's clothing, it would be to show it to someone, right? And since he's a hikikomori, it's too much of a contradiction. It's quite difficult." Saji said with a depressed tone.

"While I agree that I find the cross dressing a bit weird, it's actually not uncommon on where I come from." Takuya said, causing Saji to look at him with confusion.

"Uncommon? You mean your dimension cross dresses as well?" Saji asked with a confused and slightly disgusted tone. Takuya shook his head.

"Not exactly. We have the ability to change our appearances, for both stealth and seduction on enemies. Here, I'll show you an example." Takuya said, as he performed a few hand signs.

"**Henge.**" Takuya whispered, as a smoke popped up around him. When this happened, the others stopped on what they were doing. As soon as the smoke cleared up, their eyes widened on what they saw.

"Asia!?" Saji said with a surprised tone.

Indeed, Takuya no longer stood there, but instead stood another Asia in his place, much to everyone's shock and surprise. Except for Aika, since she already knew.

"H-Huh!?" Asia squeaked in surprise. The 'Asia' in Takuya's place gave out a grin at them.

"Ta-da! With this jutsu, I can change into anybody I want!" Takuya-Asia said with Takuya's voice, causing other's to become completely surprised at this.

"Wow...I never knew that you possessed the kind of ability..." Xenovia said with an interested tone.

"...Unexpected." Koneko commented.

"Changing into people is scaaaarrry!" Gasper cried out as he hid behind a tree.

"W-Well, while the ability is impressive and all, doesn't your voice give you away?" Saji said, breaking out of his surprise and pointing out something.

"Oh, this. Well that can be taken care of." Takuya-Asia said, as he cleared his throat and applied a bit of dark chakra to it. After he cleared this once more, he looked at Saji with a smile.

"Is this better, Saji-san?" Takuya-Asia said, this time with Asia's voice, once again surprising others.

"G-Gah! You even have Asia-san's voice! And to speak like her is just scary! It's like you're a clone!" Saji exclaimed. Takuya-Asia gave a gentle smile like Asia would.

"Actually..." Takuya-Asia said, wanting to point out something. But the henged Takuya felt a chop on his head, causing him to go "ow" at this. As soon as he said that, the

"Takuya, please don't surprise Saji any further. Also, you're leaving Asia highly confused by this." Aika softly scolded Takuya, causing Takuya to have a sheepish expression on his face.

"Sorry about that." Takuya apologized, as he turned to Asia, who stood there surprised and confused the whole time. She then broke out of it when Takuya walked in front of her.

"Sorry Asia, but I couldn't help but think of you as the perfect example." Takuya apologized with a sheepish smile.

"R-Really?" Asia said, as she began to blush when she heard him say "think of you" and "perfect example". Takuya blinked when Asia began blushing at him, making him confused by this.

'...You know, with the way Asia has been acting with me in the past, I would say she would have a crush on me...' Takuya absently thought. His eyes then slightly widened when he thought of that, and immediately dismissed the thought. 'Nah...there's no way. But still...' Takuya thought with uncertainty. He decided to focus on that topic later, as he turned to Saji.

"...You know, I just realized something. What are you doing at this time, Saji?" Takuya asked, as he noticed Saji wearing a jersey, army cotton gloves and was also holding a small shovel for flower bed use.

"It's as you see. It's the maintenance of the flower bed. It's been Kaichou's orders since a week ago. Hey, recently there have been many events in the school right? And also, next time Maou-sama and the others are coming here as well. It's the job of the pawn of the student council, me, to make the school look beautiful." Saji said as he puffed out his chest.

"Huh." Takuya said as he crossed his chest. "Well, I wish you the best of luck on it."

It was then he felt a familiar presence approaching. And it came in the form of...

"Taku-tan!" cried out Serafall, as she suddenly popped out of nowhere and towards Takuya. On reflex, Takuya immediately dodged the incoming missile.

"Eh?" Serafall lets out a cute confused sound, before she shot forth to the ground. Before she could impact, Takuya's **Shadow Arm **caught her once more. Takuya just gave out a playful sigh as he carried her in front of him and placed her there.

"Hey Sera-chan. Didn't expect to see you so soon." Takuya said to her like it was a normal thing. He was then met with a hug from her.

"Mou~! I just wanted to be with Taku-chan after all these boring meetings!" Serafall whined as she affectionately buried her face in his chest, considering he was a head taller than her. As a result of these actions, Takuya gave a sigh, showing "what am I going to do with you...", Aika eyebrow slightly twitching as she frowned at their interaction, Asia tearing up, Xenovia looking at the interaction with intrigue, Koneko looking at the two with the same neutral expression, and Saji looking at Takuya with envy.

It was then another voice decided to enter the scene.

"Onee-sama! Please stop running off when you're supposed to head to the next meeting!" Sona called out to her sister, and then stopped in her tracks as she looked at Takuya with surprise.

"B-Bouken?" Sona stuttered in surprise, seeing him as the source of why Serafall run off to somewhere.

"Hey Kaichou..." Takuya said while scratching the back of his head, not sure on how to act when your sister is affectionately hugging someone you know.

*Rustle*

With his ears, Takuya immediately turned his head to the source of the noise. Realizing on what it was, all he did was just give out a sigh.

"You know, if you're going to sneak around, can you at least do it with more effort?" Takuya shouted to a certain direction. Everyone saw where he was looking at, and turned their heads to where Takuya was shouting at. Much to their surprise, a certain man came out.

"Heh. As so be expected from a user of chakra, or life force in another way. But this is also a surprise to see the servant of the Maou's family, a heiress, and the Maou herself to be here." Azazel said as he walked out of his hiding spot and in front of everyone. Serafall blinked in surprise, seeing his appearance at this place.

"Hey Azazel. It's been some time, hasn't it?" Takuya greeted him, causing everyone except for Serafall to become surprised and shocked by this revelation.

"A-Azazel!? You mean he is...!" Saji said with shock. Azazel just chose to ignore everyone's shock, as just gave a lazy hello gesture to Takuya.

"Yo, Sekiryuutei. It has been a while." Azazel casually greeted Takuya. As soon as Azazel said that, Xenovia has her sword at the ready Asia hides behind Takuya, Saji brings out his Sacred Gear, Koneko puts up her fist, Gasper hid behind a tree, Aika stood there with a tense look on her face, Sona became tense as her body went into a battle stance, and Serafall just continued to stand there while hugging Takuya, as if not concerned at all with the situation they're in. Though, she did look at Azazel with a frown on her face.

When Takuya saw everyone's posture, he sighed as he puts his hand up to everyone.

"Everyone. Stop." Takuya called out to everyone, causing everyone to look at Takuya with surprise. He looked at them all with a serious expression. "He isn't here to fight. If he did, wouldn't he attack us by now?" Takuya pointed out, causing everyone to become surprised by this reasoning.

"He's certainly right on that point." Azazel agreed. while making a lazy smile. "Don't worry, I don't feel like fighting, so why won't you thaw your postures? You should somehow know that even with the bunch gathered here, you wouldn't win against me, right? Well, except for the Leviathan and the Sekiryuutei in his Balance Breaker state. Though, he might be able to hold me off for a short time at best." Azazel pointed out, surprising everyone once more. He then gave a tired sigh.

"Regardless, even I don't plan on bullying low class devils. Since I was taking a stroll, I came to visit the devils place. Is the holy demonic sword wielder present? I came to see him." Azazel asked, causing Takuya to shrug his shoulders at him.

"If you're looking for Kiba, he isn't here. He currently with Rias and Akeno-san at the meetings." Takuya told him.

"Oh? That's disappointing. I was hoping to meet him." Azazel said with a slightly disappointed tone. He then turned and pointed at a tree.

"The vampire hiding over there." Azazel pointed out, causing Gasper to panic at this.

"You're the possessor of the Forbidden Balor View, right? If you can't use it properly, then it will become a thing that causes harm to others. As a support type Sacred Gear, if you can supplement the deficient aspects, it should be fine but….. Now that I mention it, the research of sacred gears by devils didn't progress much. If you invoke it via the 5 senses, if the sacred gear's owner's capacity is insufficient then, it will move naturally, and it will be extremely dangerous." Azazel said as he observed Gasper. He then turned to Saji, causing Saji to tense his body.

"Is that Absorption Line? If you're practising, try using it. Connect it to this vampire, if he invokes it while you're absorbing the sacred gear's excess, it would probably run less wildly." Azazel pointed out, causing Saji to show a couplex expression.

"…..M-My Sacred Gear, it can suck the power of the opponents Sacred Gear as well? I thought it simply absorbs the opponents power and weakens them….." Saji said with a surprised and confused tone. Azazel just gave an exasperated sigh at this.

"Seriously, it's because of this, that recently the sacred gear owners don't try to know the power of their sacred gears well enough. The Absorption Line holds the power of one of the legendary five dragon kings, the Prison dragon, Vritra. Well, this was found out thanks to recent research. That thing can connect to any object, and can scatter that power. If it's a short time, it's possible to separate the line from the owner's side, and connect it to some other person or object."

"T-Then the line on my side….for example I can connect it to Takuya or some other person? And then the power will flow into Takuya?" Saji asked.

"Yeah, if you grow, the number of the lines will also increase. If you do that the output of absorption will increase many times as well."

"….." Saji didn't say anything, as he looked at his Sacred Gear. Takuya just looked at Azazel with a raised eyebrow, seeing on how Azazel explains the Sacred Gears to them.

'As expected from the guy who researches Sacred Gears...' Takuya thought.

"In improving the sacred gear, the fastest way would be to drink the blood of the host of the Sekiryuutei. If you let a vampire drink blood, then they'll gain power. Well, do the rest yourselves." Azazel said, and proceeded to walk away. Before he could make a few steps, he suddenly stopped and turned to Takuya.

"Sorry for Vali. Our Hakuryuukou for coming into contact with you on his own accord. I am sure you would have been surprised, right? Sure, he's an unusual guy but he doesn't think of settling the rivalry between red and white immediately." Azazel casually apologized. Before Takuya could respond, another voice came into the scene.

"Damn it Azazel-sama! You can't just go off walking carelessly into the territory of others!" cried out an angered and familiar voice. The others blinked at this new voice, while Takuya realized on what the voice is. It was then Sayaka stomped from the crowd of trees and towards Azazel. She had an angered expression on her.

"Sayaka." Takuya said in realization, causing others to look at him.

"S-Sayaka?" Saji asked.

"A bodyguard of Azazel. We met before." Takuya answered shortly, before he looked at the scene.

"Yare yare, it's not like I'm causing harm to others Sayaka. I just wanted to see the Devil's servants." Azazel said lazily as he picked his ears.

"It doesn't matter! You can't just walk into area like this during the meeting! You could jeopardize the peace that you've been aiming for!" Sayaka shouted to Azazel, causing Azazel to sigh.

"Well, I was leaving anyways, so don't get your panties in a twist." Azazel said with a sly grin, causing Sayaka to immediately move her hands to her skirt.

"Leave my underwear out of this!" Sayaka exclaimed at Azazel. She just sighed in annoyance. "I swear you men are all-" Sayaka said, and caught a glimpse of Takuya while shaking her head. She looked at him with widened eyes, as she didn't expect to run into him here.

"Takuya..." Sayaka said neutrally to him once more, as she still couldn't make out on what type of guy Takuya is. Takuya nodded at her.

"Hello Sayaka." Takuya greeted her. Sayaka just stared at him for a few moments, before she walked away.

"C'mon Azazel. We don't want to cause trouble here..." Sayaka told Azazel in a lower tone. Azazel just sighed as he walked away. Before the two could leave the scene, another new voice came into the scene.

"Azazel? Azazel, is that you!?" shouted out another voice. Everyone turned their heads, and saw a certain person coming into view. When Takuya turned his head, his eyes widened at what he saw, as did Aika.

""Sensei!?"" both Takuya and Aika shouted in surprise, seeing him here. When Azazel saw him, he immediately grinned at his arrival.

"Kagura, my good buddy! It's been a while!" Azazel cheerfully said, as he and Kagura got close to each other and gave each other manly hugs while patting each other on the backs. Everyone just looked at their actions with surprised expressions, as they cannot comprehend on what they're seeing.

"It certainly has been. How are things back at your headquarters?" Kagura asked with a curious tone.

"Oh, you know. Nothing but paper work and research on Sacred Gears." Azazel answered with a shrug. "And your students?" Azazel asked.

"Couldn't be any more happy to reunite with them." Azazel said, as he gave Azazel a grin. "Hey, why won't we talk about this new club that just recently opened up at town? I heard it was exotic women there..."

"Oh? Please, tell me more..." Azazel said, as the two proceeded to walk away and have a conversation. As they did, they left everyone behind, baffled by their interaction. Sayaka was the first to break out of it, as she ran after Azazel.

"H-Hey! We're supposed to focus on the meetings here!" Sayaka shouted after them. It was then the whole area became quiet as they watched three figures walk away, until Serafall decided to speak up.

"...What just happened?"

* * *

**(Gym)**

After everyone left for their meetings, everyone decided to practice with the newfound information with their Sacred Gears. Saji agreed that he'll help with Gasper's Sacred Gear training, in return for helping him with the gardening. Takuya easily agreed on that, since he has a certain jutsu to help.

**Shadow Clones **and **Shadow Arms **for the win!

At their situation, Saji had his Sacred Gear absorb the excess power from Gasper, while Takuya threw a volleyball to Gasper's field of vision. When that happened, it stopped mid air for a few minutes, till it dropped. And during the times when Gasper makes a mistake, he would yell out apologising "Sorryyyyyyy" and try to run away. Thankfully, Takuya's **Shadow Arm **was there to stretch out to him and drag him back.

"How is it? Is the practice making progress?" Rias asked, as she carried sandwiches for the group. Everyone was joyed to have something to eat, as they all gathered around and ate the food.

"Wow...it's good." Takuya said, as he took another bite on the sandwich.

"Fufufu, Thanks. The ingredients weren't a lot so I was only able to make simple ones."

Takuya could've sworn that Saji also groaned "Tasty!" After a short break for the group, Saji decided to make his leave for the garden, leaving everyone else to attend to Gasper's training.

"Later, Takuya. Work hard."

"Yeah, thanks."

Everyone just made their goodbyes as Saji left the place. Rias then turned to gasper who was resting.

"Gasper, you can still continue on right? After getting sucked by Saji-kun, your power has been regulated to a perfect level, for the remaining time I will also keep you company in the training." Rias gently told Gasper.

"I-I'll do my besttttttt." Gasper said as he stood up.

* * *

**(Gasper's Room)**

Things were going well for Takuya and his group for having Gasper develop his social skills and powers, but Rias insisted that it may be a good time for Gasper to go out and fulfill a contract. Unfortunately, fulfilling a contract, even with Takuya along, was too much pressure for Gasper. As such, the moment the event finished, Gasper immediately ran to his room.

"Gasper, please come out. It's my fault for pushing you into going with Takuya." Rias apologized as she stood in front of the door. Takuya just leaned against the wall as he silently stood there. He also had a concerned face for Gasper's well being, as such he decided to head with Rias as well.

"I thought that if you worked with Takuya, it may be for your benefit as well….."

"Fueeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Gasper was crying loudly behind the door, causing Rias to sigh in regret at this.

Takuya has apparently learned the history of Gasper, and his apparent fear of...everything and everyone. He heard it all from Rias.

Gasper's father is from a noble family of vampires but since his mother was a human mistress, he wasn't pure blooded. I heard they hate those who are non pure bloods even more than devils, the vampires who scorn those who are non pure bloods, even if it's their sibling, their treatment is discriminating. Gasper was bullied by his siblings since childhood, even when he went to the human world, he was treated as a monster, he had no place he could call home. However, he possesses the unique abilities of vampires, and the ability as a human- a special sacred gear, since he was born with both of them, even if he didn't want to, as he grew older, I hear his powers will also became greater. Even if he wants to become friends, sometimes by some chance his sacred gear gets activated, it will stop the other person.

This greatly reminded Takuya of his childhood as well. Being treated like a stranger to people, just because he had Zero's powers. The dark aura around him naturally made him scary to others. As such, he didn't lead a pleasant life.

Especially the fear of some power they never asked for.

"Hey, Takuya. How would you feel if you could stop time?" Rias asked in a low tone.

"...I would honestly be a scared and surprised on having such a power within my hands." Takuya answered honestly.

"I-I…..don't need such a sacred gear! B-Because I stop everyone! I scare them! I make them dislike me! Even I dislike it! I don't want to stop my f-friends and c-comrades…. Any more of having to look at the face of my cherished ones' stopped….. I-I don't want that…" Gasper said as he sobbed within the room. Takuya immediately gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, as every word he heard from Gasper reminded him so much on how he felt in the inside.

He learned that Gasper was chased out of his house as well, in any world Gasper wasn't able to live, he was troubled by the roadside. At that time he was targeted by vampire hunters and lost his life once. It seems he was picked up by Rias from there. However, in those days, Gasper who was endowed with a powerful power couldn't be controlled by Rias, and was ordered to be sealed by the higher ups. And then, his seal has been lifted now.

"What a quandary….. For making this kid to once again shut himself in….. I am a failure as a King." Rias said with a depressed tone. Takuya immediately placed a hand of comfort on Rias's shoulder, causing Rias to look at him. What she saw was understanding in his eyes.

"It's not your fault Rias. You've done everything you could to help support him from this point. If I were him, I bet deep down he would appreciate your actions." Takuya reassured her. Rias smiled a little at his comfort, but then looked at the ground with a sad look in her eyes.

"You may be right...but still..." Rias said sadly. Takuya sighed at this, as he looked to the shut door of Gasper's room, and then back to Rias.

"Rias, isn't your meeting with Sirzechs-sama and the others in a short while from now?" Takuya asked, causing Rias to nod at him.

"Yes, but I will extend the time a bit more. I have to make sure that Gasper is all right first-."

"Please leave the rest to me. I know what I can do from here." Takuya told her, making Rias look at him with surprise. He gave a sad smile at her. "I can understand on what he feels. After all, I myself experienced that sort of thing." Takuya told her, causing Rias to look sadly at him as she remembered his past.

"...Takuya. All right, I got it. Can I count on you?" Rias asked.

"You have my word." Takuya said with confidence. Rias the nodded with a smile, as she glanced at Gasper's room and left her place.

As Takuya saw Rias leave, he took a deep breath and sat in front of the door

"You know...I won't leave till you come out." Takuya said, loud enough for Gasper to hear. He sat there for a few moments, just staring at the ceiling in thought. It was then he sighed.

"…Are you scared? Of the sacred gear…and of us?"

Silence passed by between them. Takuya just chose to continue.

"I understand you, Gasper. I understand on what you feel presently, and in the past." Takuya told him.

Silence continued between them once more, and Takuya chose to tell Gasper on what he felt.

"...You know, you remind me of myself back when I was younger. I was scared of this dark power I had inside of me, just like when you received your Sacred Gear." Takuya told him, as he leaned against the door. "Honestly, just seeing you act like this just reminds me of myself in so many ways. I was scared of others, as they all treated my like an outsider. I feared many things deep within me, but I never showed it. I was scared that I might harm others with this power I have within me." Takuya said, as he looked at his hand, and let darkness surround it.

"...However." Takuya said, as he clenched his fist and dispelled the darkness. "Thanks to certain people in my life, I felt that I can move forward from all those fears within me, and protect my friends with everything I have." Takuya told him.

"Why? M-Maybe, you may lose something important, you know? Why do you senpai, want to live such a straight forward life so much…?" Gasper asked through the door. Takuya smiled, as he got Gasper's attention.

"That is why I strive to get stronger, Gasper. I want to get stronger, so I will not lose anyone important to me. I will move forward in order to protect them." Takuya responded with a determined voice, but then he frowned.

"Gasper...let me tell you a certain tale...on why I chose to move forward in the first place." Takuya told Gasper. He then took a deep breath, and decided to tell a tale.

"It was back when I was on a mission with my teammates back at my homeland. The mission was simple, as we had to take down certain bandits raiding a town." Takuya explained. "The mission appeared to be simple, yes. But at that moment, I learned to always expect the unexpected." Takuya said.

"My team and I were to be posted within the town and guard it from possible bandits, while my sensei went on and take down the large number of bandits." Takuya said. "Guarding the town seemed simple enough...but..."

It was then Takuya clenched his fist at a certain memory. "That is...until he came along." Takuya said, as he frowned at thinking about it.

"H-He?" Gasper asked behind the door. Takuya nodded at the voice.

"It was indeed a he." Takuya answered. "Out of nowhere, he just popped up and headed for a certain target...me." Takuya said, clenching his fist a little. "His sole goal was me and me only. He didn't care about anything else. When he came into the picture, that is when things began to turn bad from the start. His power...it was unlike I have ever seen before when I was at that age. He easily took out two of my teammates without any trouble, leaving me to fight him. That is what he intended to do from the start." Takuya told him, hearing Gasper gasp at this. He looked up at the ceiling, remembering back then.

"When I fought him, the battle was completely one-sided. No matter how hard I fought him with my elemental sword...no matter how hard I tried with kenjutsu...I couldn't beat him with the way I was. Even though I had the power of darkness within me, I never wanted to use it, cause I feared it." Takuya told Gasper.

"T-Then...how did you...?" Gasper asked timidly. Takuya gave a distant smile as he heard that.

"Well, when I was on the brink of being killed by him, Aika came in at the moment and attempted to rescue me. However, her efforts only delayed on what he intended to do, as he easily kept brushing her aside. In fact, he saw her as a nuisance once more, and even came close to killing her..." Takuya said, frowning at that memory. There was silence from Gasper, and Takuya took that to continue.

"It was then I was given two choices. I could either choose to use that power I fear the most while losing my precious friend, or use the power I fear the most to rescue her." Takuya told Gasper. He gave a low chuckle. "Well, considering that Aika is still here...I guess you know what kind of choice you made..." Takuya told Gasper.

"Y-You used that dark power..." Gasper said with a low voice. Takuya nodded at him.

"I chose to unleash the power of darkness that I held deep within me for so long, and used it to fight him." Takuya said. "Even though I was inexperienced with my dark powers, my darkness was strong to overpower him. But even though I managed to beat him, he escaped. He told me that this isn't over yet, and he will continue to fight me until he gets what he wants." Takuya told Gasper.

"B-But didn't you lost control of..." Gasper tried to point out, but Takuya shook his head.

"No. I didn't lose myself in the darkness. You know why? It is because I thought about my friends. My friends are the ones who shown me the way through the darkness, and they've kept me from losing myself in that power." Takuya told Gasper. It was then he leaned against the door once more.

"...And that's the end of my tale." Takuya finished. He had a feeling that Gasper was surprised and silenced by the whole tale about this. Takuya sighed as he continued.

"Ever since that incident, I moved forward...so I don't have to see the people I care about get harmed. I care about them so much...I'm willing to move past my fears for them. After all...they saved me from my loneliness." Takuya said with a soft smile.

A dull sound was made as the door opened a bit.

"...I never heard of such a story..." Gasper said, and sounded like he was holding back his tears.

"It's because I'm from another dimension. Also, you're the first person to ever hear this story." Takuya told him with a soft smile.

"…I, I will just cause trouble… I am a hikikomori, I am intensely shy…..I can't properly use my sacred gear….." Gasper said with doubt. Takuya then reached out his hand towards gasped, and clasped it.

"You won't cause any trouble. Nobody thinks you cause any trouble. So what if you're a hikikomori? So what if you're shy? So what if you can't use your Sacred Gear properly? That is why I'm here." Takuya reassured Gasper, as he heard Gasper take in a breath of surprise.

"As your friend and senpai, I'll always look after you. I'll do everything I can to help you grow strong." Takiya told Gasper, as he saw Gasper blink in surprise.

"Lend me your power Gasper. Together, we can support our friends. If you feel scared of something, then I'll send them flying away. As a Shinobi, it is my duty to help nurture the next generation to their full potential. Well, considering that I'm still a "next generation", it doesn't mean that I can't help you." Takuya said with a smile, but then slightly frowned when he noticed something.

"Would you like to drink my blood? If what Azazel said is true, then if you drink my blood then you may be able to control your sacred gear." Takuya asked him. He saw Gasper shake his head.

"… I am scared. Of drinking blood directly from living beings. I am even scared of my own power…..If anything more happens than this then….. I will….. I will….."

"Don't worry. It takes time to accept your Sacred Gear, so I'll be patient with you. If you don't like using your Sacred Gear, and then I'll wait and help guide you till you're ready." Takuya told him, and gave him a sly grin. "To be honest, I'm a bit jealous of your ability to stop time." Takuya told him, causing Gasper to be silenced by this as he looked at Takuya with a surprised expression. Takuya then continued.

"With the ability to stop time, can you believe how reliable it is? I can save others in the nick of time just by stopping the enemy from attacking, or stop them in their tracks while I go in and take them down." Takuya told him. It was then he saw Gasper truly smile at him.

"...Takuya-senpai, you're a kind person." Gasper said to him, causing Takuya to chuckle at being called that. "It's the first time I've been told that. I wasn't ever told by people that they were jealous of me. Not to mention even giving concrete examples… Takuya-senpai, you're really an amazing person." Gasper told him.

"Aw geez, you're making me blush here." Takuya said to Gasper while slightly blushing from embarrassment, and then realized something. "Oh, by the way Gasper. I never gave you a novel I just made."

"Novel?" Gasper asked. Takuya nodded at him.

"It's a certain tale of a boy who was scorned by others for something he had within him. However, he chose to ignore all those scorns and move on past them. He claimed that one day, he will prove them wrong that he is not the type of person that people think he is. It was then he went through an amazing journey of proving his worth, and became strong for his friends. Soon, people recognized him as a hero." Takuya told him.

"Wow...that sounds like an amazing story..." Gasper said, as he was interested in the tale that he was told.

"I know, right? And the best part...it actually happened in real life." Takuya told Gasper, causing him to be surprised by this.

"R-Really?" Gasper said with surprise. Takuya nodded at him.

"Really." Takuya confirmed. It was then Gasper opened the door wide enough to let him in, as Takuya took in the opening and entered into the room. As he did, he saw Kiba appear into the room as well.

"As expected of Takuya-kun. To be able to have a friendly chat with Gasper immediately." Kiba said with an amazed tone.

"Takuya has always been like that with others. So I ain't surprised." Jimbei said, as he walked into the room as well.

"Oh, Jimbei. You finished your date with Reya?" Takuya asked, causing Jimbei to nod.

"Yep. Had a good time." Jimbei said while grinning. Takuya then realized that all the males, with the exception of Kagura, that were related to Rias's peerage were here, and decided to make an announcement.

"Kiba. Jimbei. I have something to talk about."

"What is it, Takuya-kun?"

"Me, you, Gasper, and Jimbei are males, right."

"Last time I checked, yes." Jimbe responded, as he crossed his arms behind his head.

"That's right. But suddenly hearing about that, what happened?"

"I have thought about an alliance between the male members of the Gremory team. Jimbei, you're included since you are more or less involved with the Peerage affairs."

"True enough." Jimbei admitted.

"That has…. Roused my interest. What do you mean?" Kiba asked with an intrigued tone.

"We'll team up and do everything we can to protect the girls of the Peerage. We can all work together and take down whoever comes in our way, Jimbei can take out the long range enemies, you and I can fight close to the enemies with out swords, and Gasper can stop any danger coming our way." Takuya explained.

"As expected of team leader. Coming up with the perfect formations. Then again, you ain't Jonin for nothing." Jimbei said with a carefree tone.

"I'm in for that idea..." Kiba said while chuckling at the idea. Takuya then turned to see Gasper sitting in his cardboard box, and blinked at this.

"Sorry but is it all right if I am inside the cardboard box? …I won't close the lid. Just, when I talk to people, I can calm down inside the cardboard box." Gasper said apologetically. Takuya just gave a smile of understanding at Gasper.

"Don't worry. We'll take one step at a time together, so don't worry about it. Actually, seeing this is quite an improvement." Takuya said to Gasper, as saw Gasper get comfortable in his box.

"Ah, this is calming~. This is it~. The cardboard box is my heart's oasis….." Gasper said. It was then Takuya grew an idea in his head.

"If you dislike meeting eye to eye with people that much, then I have the perfect idea...!" Takuya said, as he immediately made hand signs.

"**Shunshin**." Takuya whispered, as he vanished from the room in smoke, leaving the three males alone in the room. All of them blinked in confusion, seeing Takuya leave so suddenly.

"Well, don't worry about him leaving so suddenly. He'll be back." Jimbei told the two, reassuring them.

"I see. I still wonder on what made Takuya leave?" Kiba asked, as he looked at Jimbei. He then noticed something.

"Jimbei-kun..." Kiba started, causing Jimbei to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"...Is that a kiss mark on your cheek?" Kiba asked, as he pointed at a certain kiss mark on Jimbei's left cheek. Jimbei looked at where the kiss mark was, and didn't even bother to cover it up.

"...Why yes. Yes it is." Jimbei answered simply.

"Ah...I see..." Kiba said simply.

A few minutes passed by between the three males, until Takuya showed up via **Shunshin** again.

"Hey guys, sorry it took a few moments." Takuya apologized, while scratching the back of his head.

"It's no problem, Takuya. Though, I wonder on what made you leave so suddenly." Kiba asked. Takuya didn't say anything, but he took out a mask with the shape of a wolf from his jacket and held it in front of Gasper. When Jimbei saw this, he simply raised his eyebrow.

"Huh...so that was your plan." Jimbei simply said. Kiba blinked in confusion at this, and looked at the mask that Takuya was holding out to Gasper.

"I'm sorry...what exactly am I looking at right now?" Kiba asked. It was then Takuya answered his question.

"You know how Gasper can't exactly see eye to eye at people at his current state? Well, until he comes up with enough confidence to talk people face to face, here is something that I have in mind." Takuya said, as he wrapped the mask around Gasper.

"You mean you're putting on an ANBU mask on Gasper?" Jimbei asked. Takuya nodded at him.

"Exactly." Takuya responded. Kiba was confused by all of this.

"I'm sorry, I'm still out of loop here. What is the mask and this ANBU you speak of?" Kiba asked, really confused by the terms between Takuya and Jimbei.

"ANBU is a special task force that serves the Hokage directly. These duties they carry are of the high importance, such as assassinations, protection of special artifacts, escorting important people, the usual high-class mission stuff." Jimbei explained easily, and looked at Takuya kneeling form. "Takuya here is a former ANBU. He left the ANBU because when he left, it was at the time when things were crucial, and teams were needed. Naturally, Takuya wanted to work with team zero again." Jimbei explained.

"Ah, now I get it." Kiba said, as he finally understood the conversation. The two looked at Gasper with Takuya's ANBU mask on. It was then Jimbei realized something.

"Hey, Takuya. Why are you giving Gasper your ANBU mask? I'm not against it, but I'm curious." Jimbei asked. Takuya gave a small smile at that.

"It's because Gasper here reminds me of myself in many ways...sort of." Takuya said, as he clearly doesn't remember him being that whiny or screaming like a girl. "That is why I'm giving him this. Until he becomes strong and confident to face the world, he can use this mask. But then the time comes, he'll give it back to me as a thanks." Takuya pointed out.

"Huh...not a bad idea there..." Jimbei commented.

"T-This is….." Gasper stuttered, as he wore a mask. "H-How is it~? Does it suit me~?" Gasper asked, as he sluggishly coming closer, which in a way made it scary. "Ah, but, this… It's good right. It may suit me..." Gasper said, as he felt the mask. Takuya then put his hand on Gasper's head.

"I'll be waiting for that mask back Gasper. I have a feeling that you're going to do amazing things when you progress." Takuya said to Gasper.

"R-Really….? If I wear this then my value as a vampire may increase….." Gasper said, as he began gaining a little confidence.

"If that's want you think, then go ahead." Takuya simply said to Gasper.

It was then the males had a good chat with one another during that time. But more surprisingly, Takuya discovered that Kiba himself is a lecher in his own way.

* * *

**(Next Day - Shrine Steps)**

After that day, Takuya was told by Rias that Akeno wanted to meet him after she finishes his work. Takuya wondered on what brought this on, but just complied. He was surprised when he was supposed to head to a shrine. If he remembers correctly, a shrine was something against Devils. He didn't know why he was called there, but he assumed that he'll get his reason why. As he walked up the steps, his eyes caught the shadow of a human on the stone steps. When he looked up, he eyes widened in surprise on seeing the person.

"Welcome, Takuya-kun."

"Akeno-san?" Takuya responded, surprised on her appearance. She was wearing a shrine maiden's outfit. He blinked at her appearance, seeing her wear that. If he remembered correctly, Aika also wore it as well back in his dimension, considering the Hikari family was a shrine family to begin with. He continued up the steps as he followed Akeno

"Sorry, Takuya-kun. Suddenly calling you out like this."

"It's no problem. I was also free with no work. But what kind of work is this? I remember Rias saying something about coming later..." Takuya asked.

"Yes, I know. Rias has to do a final meeting with Sirzechs-sama regarding the conference matter." Akeno answered.

"Is it all right not going to the meeting along with Rias? I was thinking that the queen's power may be required…" Takuya pointed out.

"Grayfia-sama will follow up over there, not to mention if it advances by a certain degree, then even without me it will be all right. More than that, I have to meet the person who's waiting upstairs." Akeno answered once more. Takuya blinked at this, as he heard that someone was waiting.

As the two got closer, he got concerned over the fact that they were getting close to holy grounds. But then Akeno dispelled his worried by answering his unasked question.

"This place is fine. An agreement was reached under the table, even devils can enter." Akeno said, as she passed through the archway without anything happening. Takuya blinked in surprise at this, but then proceeded to follow Akeno. As he finally made it up the steps, in front of him was an old main shrine.

It was then he realized something as he connected the dots.

"Akeno-san, do you live here?" Takuya asked.

"Yeah, the priest of the last generation passed away, Rias secured this shrine which had no people remaining for me." Akeno answered, and then looked at the sky.

"Is he the Sekiryuutei?" said a third voice, causing Takuya to blink in surprise at this. Before he knew it, a holy light was shown in the sky. Takuya closed his eyes for a bit for the sudden flash, until he adjusted his eyes and looked up. His eyes widened on what he saw.

Golden coloured wings to the point of dazzling are fluttering with a young man with a handsome face. His body is wrapped in an extravagant white robe-above his head a golden coloured halo is floating.

'Wait...halo...wings not black...an Angel!' Takuya thought in realization. This was his first time seeing an Angel. And of all the Angels he ran into, it was an Angel with 12 wings.

The Angel in front of him gave him a gentle smile, as he held out a handshake. "Nice to meet you, Sekiryuutei, Bouken Takuya-kun. I finally get to meet the person my sister talked so much about." the Angel said to him. Takuya blinked at the Angel's attitude in front of him, still a bit surprised on seeing a seraph here in this area. The Angel in front of him sensed Takuya's surprise and confusion, as he decided to anwer.

"I am Michael. I am the leader of the angels. I see, this aura's quality, it's surely Ddraig. This brings back memories."

**[Well this is certainly interesting...]**

* * *

**(Inside the Main Shrine)**

The three headed into the main shrine to have their meeting. They all sat down inside the room, as Takuya sat in front of Micheal with a neutral expression.

"Truth is, I thought of awarding you this." Micheal said, as he brought out a sword out of nowhere. The sword was floating with a holy aura, causing Takuya to be surprised by this.

"This is Georges-if I say Saint George then would it be better introduced? It's the dragon slayer's holy sword, Ascalon, that he possessed." Micheal explained, causing Takuya to be surprised that this weapon is a dragon slayer weapon.

**{It's a famous dragon slayer weapon. You should study up a bit more on these types of weapons.}**

'Never came to me.' Takuya immediately answered.

**{A group of people who made slaying dragons their job-and also the term used for the weapon they used.}**

'Huh...' Takuya simply responded at the information. It was then Micheal continued.

"As a special courtesy, since I am giving this, even you a devil who has the power of the dragon can handle it. Before you can possess it, do you think you can assimilate it into the boosted gear?" Micheal asked, causing Takuya to be surprised by this information.

**{It depends on you. The sacred gear answers on your feelings. If you wish for it, it should be possible.}**

'Just like how the Sacred Gear evolved before...' Takuya thought, but then went to the better question.

"Why give it to me?" Takuya asked, confused by this. Michael simply answers while smiling.

"This time's meeting, I think there's a huge opportunity to cooperate between the 3 great powers. I hear you already know it so I am saying this but, we lost our creator-God during the last war. Our enemies also lost the old Maous in battle. The leaders of the fallen angels are reticent. Azazel also has his official stand of not wanting to create wars. This is a chance. A chance in order to get rid of the useless battles. If small scale battles continue like this intermittently, then anyhow, the 3 great powers will be destroyed. Even if that isn't the case, from the side other powers may invade. That sword is a present from me to the Maou side. Of course, I also sent presents to the fallen angel side. I got the rumoured holy demonic swords from the devil side as well, our side is very grateful as well." Micheal explained, causing Takuya to nod in understanding.

"I see...so peace making presents to lessen the tension between the three factions when this time around is critical. I see why you did this..." Takuya said as he nodded. It was true, since he witnessed a bit of politics between villages, as they sent each other peace offers to lessen the tension after some conflict. The Three Faction applies to this.

'But wait...other powers? Does that mean the other mythological systems?' Takuya asked.

**{Yeah. Other than powers written in the holy scriptures, other mythological systems exist as well. ****Ordinarily, they don't walk over from their territory. Since an implicit anti-war agreement was present. However, we don't know if the others will move when they find out that the God of the holy scriptures has died. This talk is also about making sure that the three great powers don't utter the non-existence of the God of the holy scriptures outside.}**

'I see...trying to put a strong facade to foreigners in order to make sure that there isn't a tip in power.' Takuya thought. He broke out of his thoughts when Micheal continued.

"We heard that the one who opposed us, the Welsh dragon had become a devil. As a greeting, and alongside that as a present we're giving you this sword. From now on you'll probably be targeted by Dragon class opponents and the vanishing dragon. Even though you have a strong control over darkness, as well as reaching a Balance Breaker with your other Sacred Gear, this sword can be your supporting weapon." Micheal explained. Takuya blinked at his reasonings. It sounded logical and simple, but then again...

"Is giving it to me all right? Why me?" Takuya asked with a confused tone.

"Only once have the three great powers held hands together. That's during the time they defeated the red and white dragon. Since it was the two dragons who trespassed into our battlefield and threw the battlefield into disarray." Micheal answered.

**{…Who knows.}**

**[Don't play dumb you giant lizard. We all know it was you from the beginning]**

**{Shut up!}**

Takuya just ignored Zero's jab against Ddraig, as he continued to listen to Micheal.

"Wishing that we hold hands together like that time, I am placing my hopes in you...in the Sekiryuutei. It's typical Japanese right? Plus, my sister added in her thoughts that this would be the best for you." Micheal said, as he also decided to add in the last part. Takuya blinked in surprise and confusion.

"Your...sister?" Takuya asked. Micheal nodded at him.

"Yes, my sister Gabriel. She has been talking about you ever since she met you." Micheal answered, causing Takuya to be surprised by this.

'Gabriel...I never met the seraph before. The only Gabriel I know is when...wait a minute!' Takuya thought in realization, as he realized on something. 'Does that mean she's...!' Takuya thought in shock. Before he could delve into this further, the flow of holy aura from the sword broke Takuya out of his thoughts. Takuya realized that the sword is still waiting for him.

Takuya hesitantly held out his hand to the sword, wary of the holy effects on his Devil body.

"There were final adjustments done on that sword in this shrine. Maou-sama, Azazel-sama, and Michael-sama's camps' ceremonies have been performed so even if a devil houses the power of the dragon, he can touch it." Akeno answered, causing Takuya to look at her with surprise, but then nodded. He summoned forth his Boosted Gear, as he held his hand close to the hilt of the sword.

**{Partner, focus your consciousness on the boosted gear. I'll follow up after that. Try making the sword in your hand combine with the surge of the sacred gear.}**

Takuya closed his eyes, and concentrated on fusing the sword with his Sacred Gear. As he did, the holy aura flows into the sacred gear. It passes through the sacred gear and a sensation of familiarity came to him.

*Flash!*

A bright flash happened between Takuya and the sword, and then ended. When Takuya opened his eyes, he know found a blade growing out of the front portion of the back of my left hand.

"...It combined." Takuya said to himself, staring at the blade in front of him. Micheal smiled at this as he clapped his hands.

"And, it's time. I have to go soon." Micheal told Takuya, surprising him.

"W-Wait. I have something I want to ask of you." Takuya told Micheal.

"When we visit the conference, let's hear it after the conference. I'll definitely hear it. Don't worry." Micheal reassured him, as his whole body became wrapped in light and disappeared.

* * *

**(Later)**

"Here's some tea."

"Thank you."

After Micheal left, Takuya and Akeno decided to have some tea together in what it looks like to be a tea ceremony room. It was then Takuya looked at Akeno with a raised eyebrow.

"Did you work with Micheal-san on the sword present here?" Takuya asked.

"Yes, in this shrine the specific modification ceremony was held for Ascalon." Akeno answered, as she drank her tea. Takuya went "ah" at the answer, and things became silent between them.

Takuya saw this silence and the two of them alone together to finally ask something that has been bothering him for a while. Takuya then prepared himself for the situation he was about to get into.

"Akeno-san." Takuya said to her, catching her attention. "Can I ask one question?"

"Yes, of course."

Takuya then braced himself for what is to come. "…Are you the daughter of one of the leaders of fallen…"

Upon hearing that question, Akeno's expression changes into a slightly cloudy one.

"…That's right. Originally I was born between the leader of the fallen angels, Barakiel, and a human." Akeno answered in a low tone. Akeno then stared at him, seeing his silence.

"My mother was a daughter of a certain shrine of this country. I heard that on a certain day, my mother saved Barakiel who had collapsed from injuries and from the fate of that day I was born." Akeno explained, as she then expanded the wings from her back. One wing was a Devil, while the other was a Fallen Angel's.

"They're dirty wings…..The wing of a devil and the wing of a fallen angel, I possess both of them." Akeno said with self loathing, as she grabbed them with her hands.

"While hating these feathers, I met Rias and became a devil. But what was born was the feathers of a fallen angel and devil, a more disgusting creature who possessed both. Fufufu, this may suit me who has dirtied blood flowing in her veins." Akeno said, causing Takuya to look at her in concern. He has never seen a side of her like this. It was then Akeno looked at him with a sad expression.

"…How do you feel, Takuya, after hearing that? You hate fallen angels, right? They killed you and Asia-chan once, and tried to destroy this city once, there's no way you can hold good thoughts about them." Akeno asked.

A moment of silence came between the two, as Takuya stared at Akeno's form. He then sighed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Akeno-san...do you remember where I come from?" Takuya asked, causing Akeno to be surprised by that question.

"Yes. You're from another dimension. Why are you asking me this." Akeno asked with a confused expression.

"It's because back in my dimension, my village was in conflict with others. Even before the war happened." Takuya told her, which made Akeno become surprised by this information.

"Just like the Three Factions?" Akeno asked, causing Takuya to nod.

"Exactly like that. My village made enemies to some villages. And at those times, the enemy villages had ninjas that went against my comrades. I never knew some well, but I know that their lives didn't end pleasantly at the hand of enemy ninjas. Sure, I was angered to see that my comrades were killed by other villages. But could I hate and despise a village? No, because it was their ninjas who did it, not the village itself." Takuya explained to her, causing surprise to Akeno.

Takuya gave a tired sigh at her. "Akeno. If there is one thing I learned, it's that the actions of a few doesn't represent the whole group. The Fallen Angels might've earned a lesser opinion in my book, but I couldn't just bring myself to hate them. After all, what is the point in hatred? It just breeds even more hatred between the two groups. And that is something I don't like." Takuya said to her.

"..." Akeno became speechless at the maturity that Takuya has shown. When Takuya saw her expression, he continued.

"I won't ask for any more details about your birth, because I only wanted to confirm it. But by doing so, I've managed to hurt you badly. So I apologize for bringing up such a sensitive subject." Takuya apologized. Akeno broke out of her shock as she shook her head at him.

"That's not the case, I have the blood of a fallen angel in me, you know? Can you forgive me? Although I reincarnated into a devil, the fact that I have the blood of a fallen angel in me doesn't change. …. I may have approached you wanting to get hated, you know?...No, that's definitely the case. I am the worst kind of woman…" Akeno said with a sad tone.

Takuya stayed silent as he stared at her. He just gave a sigh at her, and shook his head in disappointment.

"Akeno-san. Do you honestly believe I would hate you? Just because your a Fallen Angel?" Takuya asked, suprsing her with that question.

"H-huh!?" Akeno squeaked out in surprise. He decided to continue on.

"Akeno-san. I've been neglected by my own village for just holding a dark power inside of me, just like how you hold the blood of a Fallen. Ever since I've been neglected by others, I don't discriminate others with what hateful powers. Just like the Jinchuriki. You, Akeno, are not exception to this rule. I do not discriminate or hate you for what you are." Takuya told her, which made Akeno speechless. But what surprised her even more was when he gave her a warm smile.

"But most important of all..." Takuya added, "...I don't care if you're a Fallen Angel or not. You're you. Nobody else. You're Akeno-san, the Queen of the Rias's Peerage, the Priestess of Lightning, and the senpai that is kind to everyone. If anything, I'm starting to doubt if you are a Fallen Angel." Takuya stated while grinning. Upon hearing his his honest words for her, she started tearing up at him. He panicked when he saw this, but then stopped when he saw an honest smile form on Akeno's face.

"…..You said some killing words...After hearing that….won't I really really get serious…" Akeno whispered, causing Takuya to be confused at this. Before he knew it, she came towards him and hugged him.

"A-Akeno-san...?" Takuya stuttered, startled by the sudden actions.

"I have decided. I, have decided. Takuya-kun, do you like Aika?" Akeno asked. Takuya blinked at this, but nodded.

"Y-Yeah. I like her..." Takuya said, not sure where she is going with.

"...That's a given, right, she's serious as well so legal wife is impossible. There's a possibility of Rias and Asia being in those positions as well..." Akeno whispered, causing Takuya to become greatly confused by this, but he heard Zero and Ddraig chuckling in the inside.

"Hey, Takuya-kun."

"Y-Yes?"

"I won't mind being your mistress..."

"...M-Mistress?" Takuya stuttered, as he began realizing on what she said with those. He then realized on what she meant, and she meant...!

"Yes, Mistress. I think it's a comparatively good position. Above all there's the feeling of unfaithfulness so it'll be burning. Ufufu, Takuya-kun. Is it fine if I spoil you more? I'll even give you lap pillow instead of Buchou and Aika." Akeno asked.

"U-Um...really?" Takuya asked, blushing at this, causing Akeno to nod at him.

"Hey, Takuya-kun, can you call me 'Akeno'?" Akeno asked. Takuya blinked at her, before he decided to nod at this.

"Um...sure. If that's what you want, then calling Akeno shouldn't be too much of a problem." Takuya responded. Akeno gave a beautiful smile as she hugged him further.

"….I am happy. Takuya….." Akeno said happily. Takuya looked at her with widened eyes, seeing her act like this

'She truly is happy...' Takuya thought, but then softened his eyes with the happy expression on her. 'With the way things are, she is acting honest here. Does that mean on what she said before was...' Takuya thought with realization. 'Don't tell me...she's...'

Before Takuya could think about, he found himself whisked onto Akeno's lap. He blinked, and soon realized that when he was in deep thinking, Akeno put his head on her lap.

"Ufufufu, I stole one of Rias' special rights, Somehow, I feel like I am doing something bad. Takuya-kun, does it feel good?"

"Y-Yeah..." Takuya stuttered while blushing as he felt her soft thighs.

"Um, I wonder what it is but… if this scene is seen by Buchou..." Akeno said while gently stroking his hair. Takuya blinked at this, but just sighed at her. Removing his hear from her and sitting upwards to face her, Takuya looked at her with a slightly serious expression expression.

"Akeno...are you really serious about this whole mistress thing?" Takuya asked. Akeno blinked at his question, and nodded at him while smiling.

"Yes. I find it quite exhilarating that I get to be your mistress. Just managing your harem, with me in second place..." Akeno said while putting on a naughty expression. Takuya was slightly put off by her lewd behavior, and then realized on what Akeno just said.

"Wait...harem?" Takuya asked. Akeno nodded at him.

"Why yes. Aika, Asia, and Rias. They all li-" Akeno tried to point out to him, but was soon interrupted when the door opened up. The two turned, and saw Rias standing there with the door open.

"Oh, Takuya, Akeno. I guess things finished with Micheal?" Rias asked. Takuya nodded at her.

"Yes. I just recently got the sword from him." Takuya answered her. Rias smiled and nodded at him.

"That's good to hear. Oh, Takuya. Can you come with me, there are things that I need to tell you about the upcoming meetings." Rias told him. Takuya nodded at her, as he got up to his feet and turned to Akeno.

"Thanks Akeno. For your help in the sword and your hospitality." Takuya told her, causing Rias to look at him in shock, while Akeno put her sleeve to her mouth and giggled.

"Ufufu. It's no problem, Takuya-kun." Akeno said to him. It was then Rias intervened.

"A-Akeno? Takuya, what is the meaning of this?" Rias asked him while her whole body was tense. Takuya noticed her tense actions, but decided to move on.

"Well, Akeno wanted me to call her that. So I couldn't really turn down a friend's request." Takuya told Rias. Rias then pressed her hand on her forehead, and let out a huge sigh.

"There's no unpreparedness or chink...To Akeno have you call her by that name...!" Rias seethed, as she turned and walked out of the room angrily. "Takuya! There's no business left here! We're going back!" Rias said as she angrily left, causing Takuya to hurriedly follow after her. As he did, he gave Akeno a sheepshead smile as he said his goodbyes. As they both left, Akeno stared out where Takuya and Rias left. She giggled once more at this.

"I am really jealous of the number 2 candidate Rias, just behind candidate number 1 Aika Hikari." Akeno murmured, while she began plotting certain schemes within her head.

* * *

**(Shrine Steps)**

Takuya immediately ran after Rias as soon as she angrily stepped away from the two. He was concerned on how their friendship will turn out. He followed after her, but he saw her just angrily stepping away, not saying a word. As he kept following her, he saw Rias stop and turn to him.

"….Hey, Takuya." Rias asked him.

"Yes?" Takuya responded, concerned for her.

"Akeno is…..Akeno."

"Yes?"

"Akeno is fuku-Bucho.. However, she is 'Akeno'….. …and I am?" Rias asked. Takuya tilted his head at her.

"You're Rias. Who else would you be?" Takuya pointed out. Rias gasped in surprise, and turned to Takuya.

"W-What do you mean?" Rias asked. Takuya walked to her level, and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't you remember what I told you that night Rias? I don't care if you are a Gremory, or any other type of Pillar. The young woman I see in front of me is strong and caring to others, and gave me a second chance in life. You're also one of the people who accepted my darkness. And for that, you hold a precious spot in my heart." Takuya told her with a caring tone. Rias immediately blushed red as she heard him say that, and then gave a smile while tearing up.

"Y-Yeah...I...I..." Rias said, as he hugged Takuya, suprising him.

"R-Rias...?" Takuya said to her, surprised by this.

"Takuya..." Rias whispered, but loud enough to hear.

"Yes Rias?" Takuya asked.

"Please don't leave me. No matter what...don't leave my side." Rias said to him. Takuya blinked at her, and then softly smiled at her.

"Of course Rias..." Takuya answered. Rias then separated from the hug, and then wrapped her arms around his arm.

"C'mon. Let's go back home." Rias said, as she leaned her head on Takuya's shoulder. Takuya blinked at her actions, before nodding.

"Right." was all Takuya said, as the two walked together with arms linked. As they walked, Takuya had one thought in mind.

'...Why do I have the feeling that Rias likes me more than a friend?'

* * *

**And that is a wrap to this chapter.**

**I find it kind of cliche that whenever there is a tender and honest loving moment between two characters, they're always interrupted by another girl. So this time, I've decided to have their moment.**

**Also, rejoice! Takuya is realizing the feelings from the girls! Before you guys complain, let me tell you the circumstances. For Asia, her actions were kind of moderate and obvious, so Takuya is taking hints of this as he realizes this. Akeno has pretty much poured out her honest feelings when confessing to Takuya about her Fallen Angel side, and Takuya isn't stupid enough to see her saying that she wants to be her mistress as teasing. Rias...well, when you have someone constantly giving you her affections, sleeping naked with you, and her first kiss? Obviously, Takuya will take note of that.**

**As for Serafall, Takuya sees Serafall with a cheerful and affectionate personality. He doesn't really see Serafall's feelings for him yet, but he will soon.**

**Other than that, Read and Review!**


	21. Announcement

**Hey guys, this...is not a new chapter update. I'm really sorry about that. This is more of an announcement to everyone.**

**I just wanted to tell you guys...that I've lost the spark with this story. I didn't really didn't do much in the story with my OC, and frankly, it just saddens me.**

**When I started this fanfic, I was a complete amateur who didn't really have much of a direction, and just followed the DxD storyline. However, as time progressed, I've begun writing stories that aren't like this. Suffice to say, seeing how this story went made me cringe. So...I'm rewriting this.**

**Don't get me wrong, I'm absolutely joyed to see so many favs and follows on my story, but to see negative reviews (50% criticism, 25% Flames, and 25% of pure diasspoinment) every time I post a new chapter is something that lowers my confidence on my story. Truth be told, I fear that someone is out there to point out flaws or complain about my story every time I post a new chapter. While the negative reviews might not seem much to you guys, it's kind of a big deal to me. I work hard on every chapter, only to see the people aren't appreciating it.**

**I've given this a lot of thought, and I believe a rewrite of this story is for the best. If the writer isn't having fun, then what is the point in writing this story?**

* * *

**With that being said, I've decided to rewrite the story. Here are the few changes within the story.**

**1) I'm changing Takuya's last name, as well as Aika Hikari's name. I'm changing the last name due to it being...bleh. I'm also changing Aika Hikari's name due to the fact that there is a character named Aika Kiryuu. So I don't want confusion or mix up within the story.**

**2) ****Takuya isn't going to be as dense as he is. He'll notice a girl's feelings when the signals are correct.**

* * *

**For those who worry that this story will be taken down, it won't. This story will stay up as it is, but will be posted with Abandoned. ****Again, I apologize to all of my readers who liked my story. I would love to continue the story, but this isn't working out that much for me.**

**With that being said, this story is coming to an end, and is now going to be rewritten.**


	22. Rewrite is up now!

**Hey guys, I just wanted to let you all know that the Rewrite is up now!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**


End file.
